


[NO] shuaishuaishuaide.lofter

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 181,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

Aspartae

Aspartae(C14H18N2O5,r= 294 . 30 ):

A Tư ba ngọt, một loại không phải đường loại nhân tạo vị ngọt thuốc, so với bình thường đường kẹo ngọt ước 200 lần.

Tiền nhiều CEO X mặt lạnh ảnh đế

OOC

Cùng tiêu đề như thế ngọt vạn chữ ngọt bánh

00.

Người trong lòng của ta như hỗn hợp nước trái cây, cũng giống ướp lạnh rượu rum.

Người trước là do màu cam cùng màu vàng hoa quả tiên ép mà thành, ngất tự nhiên lại thanh thản mùi trái cây, thuần hậu ôn nhuyễn, vừa đúng hơi ngọt vị chua, là có thể để người ta hài lòng một buổi tối mùi vị.

Người sau ước chừng là Baileys rượu, mới mẻ bơ hỗn hợp Whiskey, có thể tán gẫu nghĩ đến một cái như tơ lụa, ngà say đêm hè.

Người yêu ngọt độ vượt qua A Tư ba ngọt, khiến người ta muốn thưởng thức lại nếm.

01.

Rạp chiếu bóng, hai giờ sáng nửa đêm tràng.

Trên màn ảnh phóng to mặt tinh xảo cực kỳ, khóe miệng rõ ràng làm nổi lên thích đương độ cong, lại không hiểu mang theo vài tia lạnh lẽo chán chường khí tức.

Theo màn ảnh chậm rãi kéo xa, bốn phía bố cảnh có thể tiến vào tầm mắt, thế kỷ trước phục thức biệt thự, lộ thiên ban công rào chắn thượng điêu khắc tinh xảo hoa văn, phối hợp phía sau màu trà pha lê, tràn đầy phục cổ ý vị.

Trong hình người ăn mặc màu xám tro song sắp xếp chụp ô vuông âu phục, ánh mắt tự do, nửa dựa vào ban công rào chắn thượng, trong khe hở mang theo một nén hương, môi mỏng chậm rãi phun ra vòng khói, một giây sau cùng sắp tối chưa mộ ám sắc bầu trời hòa làm một thể, thần bí lại xa cách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem trên màn ảnh duy mỹ trưởng màn ảnh, đột nhiên nhớ tới sớm tại điện ảnh chiếu phim trước một tuần, cái này màn ảnh đã bị biên tập tiến vào xuất ra đầu tiên trailer, sau đó tại nửa giờ bên trong leo lên nóng sưu người thứ nhất, dưới đáy bình luận là thuần một sắc than thở không đứt.

\- tại sao có thể có Ung Thánh Hựu nam nhân như vậy, liền hút thuốc lá động tác đều như thế tuyệt!

\- ảnh đế chính là không giống nhau, này lạnh lùng xa cách biểu lộ bắt bí quá tốt rồi, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt của ta cầu vồng rắm hoàn toàn không đủ thổi.

\- ta phục rồi, quang là vì một cái cái màn ảnh đã đáng giá đi rạp chiếu bóng ngay cả xem ba trận!

Khi đó hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon tiện tay xoạt Twitter, cúi đầu nhìn một chút nằm tại chính mình trên đùi trở mình kịch bản Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia có phần buồn ngủ, đã liên tục đánh mấy cái ngáp, nhưng vẫn là cố nén buồn ngủ, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm kịch bản thượng rậm rạp chằng chịt chữ.

Không biết làm sao chuyện quan trọng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng nhìn nhiều như vậy dùng "Lạnh lùng" "Mát lạnh" tương tự từ ngữ để hình dung Ung Thánh Hựu câu, lại vẫn cảm thấy người kia đáng yêu, liền ngay cả đầu trên đỉnh phát xoáy đều cho hắn càng xem càng lòng ngứa ngáy, không nhịn được đưa tay đem hắn một đống ngốc mao đè xuống.

"Của ta ảnh đế đại nhân, khốn liền đừng xem, cùng ta đi ngủ."

"Ừm, các loại ta xem xong tờ này hãy theo Khương tổng ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười híp mắt ngẩng đầu lên, kéo xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ ở đằng kia người trên khóe môi ấn cái trước hôn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, một giây sau rút đi người kia trên tay kịch bản, sau đó bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu quăng tới giận dữ ánh mắt, trực tiếp đem hắn hoành ôm hướng phòng ngủ đi, bất quá người trong ngực lại bất ngờ thuận theo, không chút nào giãy giụa, cũng chỉ là uốn tại trong lồng ngực của hắn cười trộm.

Trên màn ảnh vai nam chính xoay người vào phòng, điếu thuốc đó chỉ đốt một nửa đã bị tiện tay bỏ vào ban công trên sàn nhà, thậm chí ngay cả nhấc chân ép tắt sao Hỏa động tác đều bị tỉnh lược.

Bất quá ai có thể nghĩ tới đây, trong phim ảnh vị này dùng thành thạo động tác mang theo thuốc lá người, trên thực tế là cái chung cực đồ ngọt kẻ yêu thích, hơn nữa căn bản sẽ không hút thuốc.

Thậm chí mỗi lần tại đoàn kịch quay xong hút thuốc màn ảnh, về đến nhà đều phải quấn lấy người yêu lấy một cái thật dài ngọt ngào hôn môi, còn muốn không nhìn lấy tư cách diễn viên tối cơ bản vóc người quản lý, ăn một khối lớn ô mai bánh gatô, mỹ kỳ danh viết yếu quên mất làm người ta ghét mùi thuốc lá.

Lại có ai có thể nghĩ tới đây, đại chúng trong mắt mặt lạnh ảnh đế, thường thường được truyền thông mang theo "Lạnh nhạt điêu khắc" người, lại tại chính mình diễn viên chính điện ảnh mở màn bất quá sau năm phút, nghiêng đầu tựa ở người yêu trên bả vai ngủ được không có hình tượng chút nào, vừa vặn vì ăn bỏng ngô mà lấy xuống khẩu trang còn treo ở một bên trên lỗ tai, vị này ảnh đế lại không chút nào tự biết, khóe miệng thậm chí còn dính chút bỏng ngô mảnh vụn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, trên màn ảnh vai nam chính ăn mặc đắc thể âu phục, chính ưu nhã bưng một cái ly cao cổ, cái miệng nhỏ thưởng thức ly rượu đỏ trong tay.

Không thể xoi mói tinh xảo gò má, vừa vặn lộ ra trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, hầu kết theo nuốt xuống chất lỏng động tác trên dưới trượt, đặc tả màn ảnh trêu đến hàng trước tiểu nữ sinh lên tiếng kinh hô, nhỏ giọng lẫn nhau thảo luận.

Mà màn ảnh lớn ở ngoài, dựa vào tại trên bả vai mình người lại đang ngủ say, tình cờ còn có không được câu nói mớ từ khẽ nhếch khóe miệng lộ ra đến, người kia bởi vì tối hôm qua không nhịn được ăn móng heo bữa ăn khuya, trên chóp mũi toát ra một viên đậu đậu, còn có chút ửng hồng, ngược lại là có vẻ khôi hài vừa đáng yêu.

Cùng trên màn ảnh vai nam chính tu thân âu phục hoàn toàn khác nhau chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc trên người đơn giản màu đen vệ y cùng rộng rãi quần vận động, vệ trên áo in hoa là một cái tiểu cô nương cầm máy sấy, trừng lên tròn vo ánh mắt, biểu lộ khoa trương cực kỳ.

Như vậy so sánh quá mức rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt tại màn ảnh cùng người bên cạnh trong lúc đó tự do, không nhịn được cười khẽ, vai Vi Vi run run, lại trêu đến người bên cạnh nhíu mày, nhắm nửa con mắt tại người yêu trên bả vai khinh cọ, tìm kiếm tối để cho mình thoải mái vị trí.

Thẳng đến điện ảnh tan cuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu đều duy trì tư thế như vậy, ngủ say sưa.

Thẳng đến cuối phim khúc truyền hình xong, người cũng đều đi hết sạch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vỗ nhẹ Ung Thánh Hựu, nỗ lực đánh thức hắn.

Mà người kia chỉ là hơi di chuyển vị trí, lộ ra bên trái gò má thượng được ép ra dấu vết mờ mờ, giơ tay nỗ lực ngăn trở quá mức ánh sáng sáng ngời, hiển nhiên trả là một bộ không muốn tỉnh lại dáng vẻ.

"Con sâu lười nhỏ tỉnh lại đi, điện ảnh đều kết thúc, nên về nhà."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần bất đắc dĩ mở miệng.

"Ừm. . . Ta lúc nào ngủ rồi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu Du Du tỉnh lại, lại vẫn cũ không muốn mở mắt, không tình nguyện thanh cả khuôn mặt chôn ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ nơi, tiếng nói có phần niêm hồ hồ, như chỉ làm nũng mèo.

"Đại khái tại điện ảnh mở màn năm phút đồng hồ thời điểm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửa lại một chút người kia được ép loạn xì ngầu mái tóc, lại nghĩ tới vừa vặn trong phim ảnh vai nam chính cẩn thận tỉ mỉ chia ba bảy kiểu tóc, thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy không là cùng một người.

". . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có phần đáng tiếc, hắn vốn là muốn thừa cơ hội này quan sát một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội đối với mình biểu diễn có phản ứng gì, kết quả là như vậy được chính mình đã ngủ.

Bất quá người yêu phản hồi vẫn có cần thiết.

"Cái kia Khương luôn cảm thấy ta diễn như thế nào "

"Ừm, diễn không sai."

"Cái gì, quá phu diễn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc trợn to hai mắt, tức giận nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Kỳ thực, còn thật sự không thể trách Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết sức qua loa, đến xem buổi chiếu phim tối điện ảnh là Ung Thánh Hựu yêu cầu, bản đến làm diễn viên chính, hoàn toàn không cần thiết liều lĩnh bị người vỗ tới phiêu lưu đến rạp chiếu bóng xem, nhưng hắn chính là muốn trải nghiệm một cái phổ thông tình nhân ước hội phương thức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không chịu nổi người kia nhõng nhẽo đòi hỏi, thế là hai người mới tại đêm khuya che phủ chặt chẽ, mang khẩu trang cùng mũ xuất hiện tại rạp chiếu phim hàng cuối cùng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng là được người kia mạnh mẽ kéo tới, lại toàn bộ hành trình không có cách nào tập trung vào điện ảnh tình tiết.

Cũng không phải bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình đặt ở trên bả vai hắn nguyên nhân, chỉ là hắn phiến diện đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ nhan, người kia hào không đề phòng bộ dáng như một viên nhuyễn hồ hồ ô mai kẹo đường, trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng ngứa một chút, thực sự không có cách nào tiến vào điện ảnh xây dựng bầu không khí.

Người này rõ ràng là vị ngọt, đến cùng nơi nào lạnh lùng nơi nào mát lạnh rồi.

02.

Công việc điên cuồng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thuộc hạ trong mắt nghiêm túc Khương CEO, khó được tại sớm hội họp thất thần.

Nguyên nhân là Khương tổng sáng sớm xoạt Twitter thời điểm, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tử phát một tấm đường thấu đồ, trong hình hắn người yêu bao bọc dày đặc thảm, đang ngồi ở trên một cái ghế nghỉ ngơi, trong lồng ngực trả ôm cái kia hắn bỏ ra rất lâu mới từ kẹp em bé cơ bên trong trảo đi lên rắm đào con rối.

Trên mặt người kia tất cả đều là không giấu được uể oải, từ pixel không cao đường thấu trên bức vẽ đều có thể nhìn đi ra rõ ràng mắt quầng thâm.

Càng làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau lòng là, chính mình người yêu đặc biệt nhận thức giường, không có nhà trong gối liền sẽ mất ngủ, không chỉ có như thế, hắn trả đặc biệt nhận thức, không có mình ôm lấy đi nằm ngủ được không yên ổn, cho nên ở quốc nội quay phim thời điểm mặc kệ đoàn kịch bao xa, Ung Thánh Hựu đều kiên trì về nhà ngủ.

Nhưng là người như vậy rõ ràng sẽ ở đoàn kịch trên ghế ngủ, hiển nhiên là uể oải tới cực điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất nhận cái tân hí, có mấy cái cảnh tượng lấy cảnh mà tại nước Anh, cùng Seoul cách chín tiếng sai giờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chào buổi sáng vừa vặn đối ứng Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ ngon, lại tăng thêm dày đặc quay chụp nhiệm vụ, liền cùng người yêu đánh cái trước video điện thoại đều là xa xỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng nhiều hơn thời điểm trả phải dựa vào internet đường thấu đồ giảm bớt chồng chất tưởng niệm.

Từ không chú ý giải trí tin tức Khương CEO, ins thượng chú ý tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tử, thường thường phát Ung Thánh Hựu tương quan tin tức điện ảnh bác chủ, phóng viên, thậm chí còn có rất nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu Fans hâm mộ.

Từ sáng sớm đứng tử phát ra tấm kia đường thấu đồ bắt đầu, toàn bộ lưới mê điện ảnh đều tạc oa.

\- ô ô ô ca ca nhìn lên mệt mỏi quá, hảo tâm đau.

\- trời ạ mắt quầng thâm thật là nghiêm trọng, nhà ta bảo Bacon định ngủ không được ngon giấc ô ô ô.

\- Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là trách nhiệm tốt diễn viên, bảo bối nhất định phải chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng cái xem xuống đến, ở trong lòng yên lặng phản bác, rõ ràng là bảo bối của ta.

Sáng sớm gửi tới chào buổi sáng tin tức trả không có được người kia hồi phục, đoán chừng lại là tại suốt đêm đập đêm hí, cũng không biết cái kia kiêng ăn người có ăn hay không được thói quen nước Anh thực vật, cũng không biết cái kia nhận thức giường người có ngủ hay không được thói quen khách sạn giường.

Sau đó hắn phát hiện mình dĩ nhiên cũng chỉ có thể tại màn hình mặt sau, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu mê điện ảnh cùng làm một trận sốt ruột.

Ai, chính mình một người yêu thật sự là quá mất chức, thật muốn bỏ xuống công tác bay thẳng đến nước Anh cùng hắn.

Thế là liền có sớm hội họp một màn, tài vụ tổng Giám Chính tại báo cáo một cái Quý Độ công tác tiến độ, ngồi ở phía dưới CEO lại cúi đầu xem điện thoại di động, tuần tra bay đi nước Anh chuyến bay bảng giờ giấc.

"Khương tổng "

Tài vụ tổng giám hồi báo xong công tác, đang chờ luôn luôn xoi mói CEO vạch ra trong công việc chỗ sơ suất.

"Ừ"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu lên.

"Ngài xem trả có vấn đề gì sao "

Tài vụ tổng giám khẩn trương nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

"Không có vấn đề gì, rất tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần chột dạ thu hồi điện thoại, hướng xuống thuộc gật gật đầu biểu thị khẳng định.

Tài vụ tổng giám khiếp sợ, vào chức bốn năm qua lần thứ nhất không có bị CEO chọn tật xấu, thậm chí có chút không quen.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được chính mình vừa vặn thất thố, đem điện thoại di động thả lại túi áo, sự chú ý cũng chuyển đến đang tại làm báo cáo thị trường tổng giám trên người.

Hội nghị tiến hành đến một nửa thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại tại trong túi chấn chuyển động, vừa mới nhắc nhở chính mình yếu tập trung vào bên trong làm Khương tổng ở trong lòng yên lặng tiến hành tâm lý đấu tranh, nhưng vẫn là tại dưới đáy bàn vụng vụng trộm trộm theo như sáng màn hình.

Quả nhiên, là Ung Thánh Hựu phát tới tin tức.

Bất quá không phải hắn trong chờ mong một câu chậm tới chậm an.

-biong! Khương Nghĩa Kiện xi, ngài lễ vật đã đưa đạt CEO văn phòng, xin chú ý kiểm tra và nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường tại ra ngoại quốc quay chụp thời điểm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gửi lễ vật, chỉ bất quá cho tới nay không phải là cái gì quý trọng lại xa xỉ đồ vật, có đôi khi là Kinh Đô đầu đường nhìn đến mèo nhỏ hình dạng gốm sứ, có đôi khi là nước Mỹ mua hiếu kỳ mùi vị kẹo dẻo, có lúc chỉ là một mảnh Canada Phong Diệp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ người kia khẳng định lại là gửi đến một chút nước Anh mới mẻ đồ chơi nhỏ, cho nên chút nào không khả nghi.

Hội nghị kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ra cửa phòng làm việc, không nhìn thấy lễ vật cái bóng, ngược lại là nhìn thấy một người ngồi ở trên bàn làm việc của hắn, trong tay nâng một cái trứng bánh ngọt, chính thanh một khối nhỏ bơ hướng về trong miệng đưa, khóe miệng còn dính màu trắng vết tích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phản ứng đầu tiên là đem cửa khóa trái, thứ hai phản ứng là tại cánh tay nhỏ của chính mình thượng chồng chất bấm một cái, cảm giác được đau đớn mới cất bước, hướng trên bàn cười đến một mặt nghiền ngẫm người đi tới.

Vừa vặn còn nghĩ đến mua vé máy bay đi nước Anh cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái kinh hỉ, không nghĩ tới người kia rõ ràng trước một bước cho mình đưa một cái lễ vật quý trọng như vậy.

Cho tới trưa cũng không tại trạng thái làm việc Khương CEO cuối cùng cũng coi như hôn lên chính mình tâm tâm niệm niệm người, cúi người ôm lấy người yêu đầu lưỡi không ngừng mút hôn, tách ra thời điểm không quên nếm nếm người kia sữa ở khóe miệng dầu.

Ân, quả nhiên rất ngọt.

"Ngươi chính là ta lễ vật ư "

"Không phải nha, lễ vật là cái này bánh gatô, vốn là muốn chờ ngươi trở về đồng thời ăn, ai biết ngươi sớm hội dài như vậy, ta thực sự nhịn không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh khối này ăn gần một nửa bánh gatô đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngược lại chậm rãi xoay người, cánh tay đụng ngã làm công chén trà trên bàn, tại mở ra trên văn kiện ngất xuất một đám lớn vệt nước.

Tự biết gặp rắc rối người có phần cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn xem chính mình người yêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên không nỡ bỏ sinh khí, chỉ là đem người ôm vào bàn làm việc một bên khác, phòng ngừa vẫy ra nước thấm ướt y phục của hắn.

"Tại sao không nói một tiếng bỏ chạy trở về rồi "

"Đoàn kịch thả hai ngày nghỉ, ta sẽ trở lại rồi."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy hai cái mắt đen thật to vòng vẫn còn hướng chính mình cười một cách tự nhiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được xoa người kia nhìn qua gầy đi trông thấy khuôn mặt nhỏ, động tác tràn đầy thương tiếc, ngoài miệng lại đang trách cứ hắn không chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình.

"Chỉ thả hai ngày nghỉ còn không nắm chặt thời gian nghỉ ngơi, bay trở về còn chưa đủ chơi đùa."

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hừ một tiếng, không vui bĩu môi, thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện che ở hắn chếch trên mặt tay kéo xuống đến, cắn vào người kia ngón trỏ, dùng đầy Khuyển Nha chầm chậm, trong miệng nói hàm hồ không rõ.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền sẽ nói một đằng làm một nẻo."

Nói xong buông ra miệng, hài lòng nhìn xem lòng bàn tay thượng nhợt nhạt vết cắn, đưa tay kéo lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cà vạt, đem người hướng về phương hướng của mình mang, thuận thế thanh chân quấn lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của, kề sát ở người kia bên tai xấu cười nói.

"Nói mau, ngươi muốn hay không ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu răng nanh cắn lấy trên ngón tay xúc cảm không phải đau, ngược lại càng giống một loại lướt qua liền thôi ngứa, cùng Rooney làm nũng thời điểm động tác giống nhau như đúc, tiêu chuẩn hành động phái Khương CEO lựa chọn dùng hôn đến trả lời.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên hôn, tay lại không thành thật tiến vào áo trong vạt áo, xoa Ung Thánh Hựu hông của tuyến, lại phát hiện người kia thật vất vả được chính mình nuôi đi ra ngoài hai lạng thịt thật giống lại không thấy, trừng phạt y hệt bấm một cái người kia chếch trên eo vùng mẫn cảm, đương nhiên trực tiếp sử dụng lực, chỉ là trêu đến người trong ngực theo bản năng trốn về sau trốn, một giây sau eo người lại bị cường thế cánh tay chăm chú bóp chặt.

Áo sơmi nút buộc đã bị người mở ra hai cái, vừa vặn trả vật chất hỏi tại sao mình tại thời gian nghỉ ngơi chạy trở về người, vào lúc này chính có chút cấp sắc giải ra vướng bận cúc áo, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên cười trộm, một bên giảo hoạt mở miệng.

"Tình bạn nhắc nhở, ngài còn có 20 phút liền muốn hòa hợp làm công ty đại biểu gặp mặt."

Không ngoài dự đoán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngừng mở ra hắn áo sơmi nút buộc động tác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, có phần không thôi đụng đi lên cắn cắn lộ ra ngoài xương quai xanh, nhưng vẫn là nhận mệnh thanh áo sơmi nút buộc cài tốt, sau đó đến gần tại người kia trên khóe môi xây cái chương.

"Buổi tối lại trừng trị ngươi."

"Tình bạn nhắc nhở, ngài bạn trai còn có năm tiếng liền muốn đuổi máy bay về Anh quốc."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chân nhỏ khóa lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của không cho hắn rời đi, hướng hắn giảo hoạt trừng mắt nhìn.

Người kia rõ ràng dùng tràn đầy thủy quang ánh mắt nhìn mình, trong ánh mắt lại viết đầy khiêu khích cùng ám chỉ ý vị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm trạng hơi động, một cái kéo qua bên cạnh điện thoại ống nghe, bấm thư ký điện thoại.

"Cùng bên kia đại biểu nói một tiếng, lần này gặp mặt tạm thời thủ tiêu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ đặt xuống câu nói tiếp theo liền bỏ lại điện thoại, thuận tay gỡ bỏ cà vạt, liền tư thế như vậy thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm, bước nhanh đi vào trong phòng CEO phòng nghỉ ngơi, đem người ngã vào mềm mại giường lớn.

Nhìn thấy từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong túi rơi ra ngoài trơn mềm cùng áo mưa an toàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới ý thức tới người kia vốn là có ý định gây án, giận dữ bấm một cái dưới thân người bên đùi thịt mềm.

"Ung diễn viên chuẩn bị rất đầy đủ hết, nếu như ta thật sự bỏ xuống ngươi đi công tác nhưng làm sao bây giờ."

"Nha, có đúng không "

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong rút ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện dây lưng, tay đặt lên người kia đã sớm nổi lên phản ứng đồ vật, sau đó ngẩng đầu một mặt vô tội nhìn xem hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp hơi ngưng lại, thủ sẵn Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay ép đến đỉnh đầu, kiêng dè ảnh đế trên cổ không thể có dấu hôn, chui đầu vào người kia xương quai xanh thượng hạ xuống ướt nhẹp hôn môi.

Tại trong hội nghị quân nhân đào ngũ, tùy ý thay đổi cùng chuyện làm ăn đồng bọn gặp mặt thời gian, đây cũng không phải là trên thương trường quát tháo phong vân Khương CEO một thói quen phong cách.

Bất quá ai bảo người này là Ung Thánh Hựu đây, ở trong lòng mặt người trước, lại lý trí người làm ăn cũng chỉ có thể chịu thua.

...

Cả một buổi chiều hai người đều vu vạ CEO trong phòng làm việc, Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi ngủ gật, đang muốn buồn ngủ thời điểm, người đại diện tin tức phát đi qua.

"A, đến thời gian rồi, ta nên đi sân bay rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dụi dụi con mắt, đang muốn ngồi dậy, lại bị người phía sau chặn ngang ấn về trên đùi, sau đó là mấy cái rơi vào sau tai hôn môi.

"Ta đưa ngươi."

Thanh Ung Thánh Hựu áo khoác khóa kéo kéo đến trên cao nhất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trói lại tay của người nọ, thanh hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay quấn tiến lòng bàn tay vuốt ve.

"Đừng, Khương tổng đều vì ta làm trễ nãi nghiêm chỉnh Thiên Công làm, ta cũng không thể làm giựt giây Quân Vương lầm nước lầm lúc Vô Tình con hát."

"Còn một tháng nữa hơ khô thẻ tre, Khương tổng cũng không nên quá nhớ ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong trêu chọc, đầu ngón tay lại cùng người kia quấn lấy nhau không muốn tách ra, thẳng đến trao đổi nói từ biệt hôn môi mới cam lòng buông ra tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở văn phòng cửa sổ sát đất trước, ánh mắt trước sau dừng lại ở dưới lầu, thẳng đến nhìn thấy võ trang đầy đủ Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra văn phòng. Người kia mang theo khẩu trang cùng mũ lưỡi trai, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt, như là cảm nhận được ánh mắt của hắn bình thường tại xuyên vào xe trước một giây ăn ý ngẩng đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng là ngược lại quang, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng phân biệt ra được pha lê mặt sau người kia đường viền, lại như là ánh mắt mật thiết đan dệt bình thường ở trong không khí mịt mờ xuất lưu luyến yêu thương.

Không nghĩ tới có những gì so với nói lời từ biệt lúc đối phương nhìn theo càng ôn nhu rồi.

Người yêu nhãn quang đuổi theo ngươi, ngươi không bỏ, thẹn thùng cùng an tâm cảm giác an toàn được yêu thương mang theo cùng nhau, như ăn một khối tối ngọt đường kẹo, nếm không ra là hoa quả vị vẫn là sữa bò vị, so với trăm phần trăm độ tinh khiết A Tư ba ngọt còn muốn ngọt, liên tâm trên ngọn đều là ngọt ngào tư vị.

03.

Gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự xưng là là một cái tỉnh táo người làm ăn.

Lấy tư cách cả năm 365 ngày không ngừng công việc điên cuồng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như chưa bao giờ xem chiếu bóng, không chú ý bát quái tân văn, hắn còn có nhè nhẹ mặt đui mù chứng, không quen biết bất luận cái nào thường thường xuất hiện tại trên ti vi đang hot minh tinh hoặc là diễn viên.

Nếu như không là công ty từ trên xuống dưới đều tại thảo luận cùng một bộ phim cùng cùng một cái diễn viên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất phát từ hiếu kỳ, cũng xuất phát từ CEO đối với công nhân viên quan tâm, muốn biết là nhân vật nào đã đoạt đi thuộc hạ công tác nhiệt tình, nếu hắn không là căn bản sẽ không biết Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng tiền mua cái VIP, mở ra này bộ nhiệt độ bảng xếp hạng người thứ nhất điện ảnh, trong nhà bộ kia phủ đầy bụi đã lâu gia đình rạp chiếu phim cuối cùng cũng coi như có đất dụng võ.

Điện ảnh danh tự rất là đơn giản, {{Aspartae }}.

Tên diễn viên chính cũng rất khó đọc, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng lặng yên mặc niệm nhiều lần mới thanh danh tự này nhớ kỹ.

Ân, nhưng phải nhớ kỹ, chính là cái này người trong một đêm chiếm cứ hết thảy nữ công nhân máy tính wallpaper, làm hại công nhân công tác hiệu suất thẳng tắp hạ xuống kẻ cầm đầu chính là cái này Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nguyên bản mang theo "Biết người biết ta trăm trận trăm thắng" "Hiểu rõ địch mới có thể chân chính cứu vãn công nhân tâm tư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cũng tại điện ảnh mở màn sau năm phút thành công nghiệm chứng một cái chân lý —— nhân loại bản chất chính là "Thật là thơm" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên bản lười biếng ỷ ở trên ghế sa lon, thậm chí rót cho mình một ly rượu đỏ chuẩn bị giết thời gian.

Kết quả sau năm phút, hắn lại vì sát vào màn hình ngồi ở trên mặt thảm, mà kia chén rượu được tiện tay đặt ở trên khay trà, còn nguyên.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng lấy "A Tư ba ngọt" lấy tư cách điện ảnh tên, bộ phim này hẳn là bộ lộ ra ngọt ngào mùi vị nhàm chán phim tình yêu, nóng nảy nguyên nhân đơn giản chính là vai nam chính tiền nhiều lại suất khí, phù hợp hết thảy tiểu nữ sinh tưởng tượng.

Nhưng hiển nhiên hắn nghĩ lầm rồi.

Một mảnh sụp xuống phế tích bên trên, đè nén màu xám điều tràn ngập toàn bộ hình ảnh, đứt quãng tiếng súng cùng la hét âm thanh làm làm bối cảnh âm, hiển lộ hết tuyệt vọng cùng suy yếu ý vị.

Trong hình người chậm rãi đứng dậy, tinh xảo trên mặt trả mang theo vết thương, nửa đọng lại huyết dịch pha tạp vào tro bụi, quần áo trên người từ lâu vỡ ra, nơi bả vai vết thương dữ tợn cực kỳ.

Người kia xoay người lại, tựa như cười mà không phải cười.

"Ta không thể quay đầu rồi, đã quá muộn."

Môi khô khốc phun ra một câu nói, lại bị trong nháy mắt chôn không tại người sau nhà lớn sụp đổ trong nổ vang.

Ung Thành Vũ là cái nằm vùng.

Tại vừa vặn mặc vào cảnh phục niên kỉ, đã bị xếp vào tại liên quốc trùm ma tuý cứ điểm.

Ở nơi này hắn nhìn thấy rất nhiều, cũng bị bức làm rất nhiều.

Trùm ma tuý đem ma túy lẫn vào A Tư ba ngọt, một loại là dùng cho kẹo bánh ngọt đồ uống vị ngọt thuốc, cho người mang đến sung sướng vị, một loại là cường độ cực cao ma tuý, làm cho người ta cảm thấy mê muội thoải mái cùng như Địa ngục dằn vặt.

Khác nhau một trời một vực hai loại đồ vật, lẫn lộn một chỗ lại bất ngờ hài hòa, thậm chí vô số lần vàng thau lẫn lộn, thành công tránh được hải quan cùng cảnh sát kiểm tra.

Ung Thành Vũ dùng thời gian tám năm, từ một cái tầm thường tiểu đầu mục một đường bò lên, biến thành tổ chức người đứng thứ hai.

Mà hắn từ lâu không phân rõ chính mình đến tột cùng là tốt người hay là người xấu.

Hắn trở nên Vô Tình cùng tàn nhẫn, vì không bị hoài nghi, giết qua người vô tội, nhưng là vô số lần liều lĩnh nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, cho cảnh sát gửi đi mới nhất tình báo nội bộ.

Hắn không biết cuộc sống như thế liệu sẽ có có cuối dừng một ngày kia, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu lựa chọn tin tưởng số mệnh.

Hắn hiểu được của mình số mệnh chính là không ngừng bồi hồi tại thiện và ác đường ranh giới thượng, bất luận phấn đấu quên mình bước vào phương nào, lấy được kết quả đều là vạn kiếp bất phục.

Thế là hắn không lại hy vọng ngày mai, bởi vì hửng đông sẽ để cho hắn thấy rõ trong gương chính mình.

Hắn bắt đầu căm ghét tất cả vị ngọt thực vật, bởi vì vị ngọt sẽ để cho hắn theo bản năng buồn nôn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở trước màn ảnh, cảm giác mình cả người đều bị đưa vào tâm tình bị đè nén bên trong, nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ rõ ràng thống khổ vạn phần vẫn như cũ vân đạm phong khinh dáng vẻ, tâm như là bị người mạnh mẽ tóm chặt bình thường cùng kịch bên trong nhân vật cảm động lây.

Hắn không phải không thừa nhận, cái này gọi Ung Thánh Hựu diễn viên, hành động thật sự không lời nói.

Điện ảnh phần cuối, Ung Thành Vũ thanh một bao màu trắng bột phấn tung hướng về biển rộng, đó là hắn vô cùng quen thuộc, A Tư ba ngọt cùng ma túy chất hỗn hợp.

Ung Thành Vũ nằm ở trên bờ cát nhắm mắt lại, nhiệm thủy triều nước biển không ngừng cọ rửa thân thể của hắn, dần dần khắp trên mặt của hắn.

"Ngươi là ai."

Hắn cười tự hỏi, nhưng không có cho ra bản thân đáp án.

Hắn mơ một giấc mơ, mơ tới chính mình 20 tuổi năm ấy.

Khi đó tại trong thế giới của hắn, A Tư ba ngọt là đơn thuần vị ngọt thuốc, mà vị ngọt đều là làm cho người ta cảm thấy tốt đẹp tưởng tượng.

Khi đó hắn là một tờ giấy trắng, ăn mặc tha thiết ước mơ cảnh phục, ánh mắt trong suốt, ánh mắt trong suốt.

Khi đó hắn chờ mong ngày mai, chờ mong tương lai, chờ mong mỗi loại khả năng tính.

Khi đó hắn là một người tốt.

"Ngươi là ai "

"Ta là một gã tập độc cảnh sát, ta gọi Ung Thành Vũ."

20 tuổi Ung Thành Vũ, kiêu ngạo mà tự tin.

Ba mươi tuổi Ung Thành Vũ, không có tư cách trả lời cái vấn đề này.

Rốt cuộc sóng biển đưa hắn nhấn chìm, mặc hắn trầm luân, trợ giúp hắn giải thoát.

Hắn tìm tới quy tụ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kinh ngạc nhìn cuối phim cổn động diễn chức nhân viên bề ngoài, thật lâu chưa có lấy lại tinh thần đến.

Người kia ánh mắt quá cô đơn, như là hữu hóa không ra sương mù dày, rồi lại lộ ra mấy Hứa Vân nhạt gió nhẹ thản nhiên, mỗi cái động tác thật nhỏ, dù cho chỉ là Vi Vi bốc lên lông mày, hoặc là ngậm lấy cay đắng vẫn còn ở trên giương lên khóe miệng, đều đầy đủ kéo hắn vào cảnh tượng, thậm chí trầm luân trong đó, thật đúng là một cái nhíu mày một nụ cười đều tại dính dáng người xem tâm tình.

Quá mức chân thật biểu diễn, hắn đều không phân rõ cái kia đến tột cùng là hành động vẫn là diễn viên trên người vốn là tính chất đặc biệt.

Ung Thành Vũ, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa ở trong lòng yên lặng đọc mấy lần hai cái danh tự này.

04.

Từ trước đến giờ không chú ý làng giải trí Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khó được nhớ kỹ một cái diễn viên điện ảnh danh tự, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới liền ở mấy ngày sau, hắn liền ở một cái từ thiện dạ yến thượng gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân.

Hắn luôn luôn không thích yến hội ầm ĩ bầu không khí, cho nên tại một phen ắt không thể thiếu ăn uống linh đình sau, bưng chén số ghi rất thấp Whiskey, tránh đi đoàn người đi tới phòng tiếp khách phía sau hoa viên.

Sau đó hắn nhìn thấy cầm trong tay đồng dạng Whiskey Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cùng trong phim ảnh Ung Thành Vũ không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, người kia tựa tại ghế dài chỗ tựa lưng thượng, bưng một chén rượu, nhưng không có yếu thưởng thức ý tứ . Rút đi nhân vật trên người cô đơn cùng chán chường cảm giác, ngược lại càng giống một con lười biếng mèo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết mình là đối trong phim ảnh Ung Thành Vũ hiếu kỳ, hay là đối với trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu hiếu kỳ, nói chung hắn quỷ thần xui khiến đi tới, đón người kia ánh mắt nghi hoặc, tung ra một câu không đầu không đuôi mời.

"Nơi này quá ồn rồi, có muốn hay không đi nhà ta uống một chén "

Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, không phải trong phim ảnh Ung Thành Vũ thường thường hội toát ra không hề nhiệt độ cười khổ, mà là Vi Vi nheo mắt lại, nhếch miệng lên một đạo giảo hoạt, vi diệu, khiến người ta muốn tiến một bước tìm tòi nghiên cứu một phen độ cong.

"Được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện may mắn chính mình có thu gom rượu thói quen, không đến nỗi để Ung Thánh Hựu hối hận với hắn về nhà.

Cái kia nhân mãn ý nhìn xem hắn cái kia một tường vật sưu tập, sau đó ở trong đó chọn một bình tương đối nồng nặc Bạch Lan Địa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm chén rượu trở về phòng khách thời điểm, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi ở trước ti vi, trên màn ảnh chính phát hình {{Aspartae }}, lần kia hắn nhìn qua một lần sau đã quên lui ra.

Trong hình Ung Thành Vũ chính bị người dùng thương chống đỡ huyệt Thái dương, vẫn như cũ mặt không hề cảm xúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tới chén rượu, tầm mắt lại không hề rời đi trên màn ảnh chính mình.

"Ngươi thích hoan Ung Thành Vũ ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, không ngờ tới người kia lại đột nhiên hỏi vấn đề như vậy, hắn không hiểu lắm điện ảnh, chỉ có thể tận lực cho một cái nghe tới chưa làm gì sai đáp án.

"Nhân vật này thật phức tạp, bất quá ta nghĩ, hẳn là không ai sẽ không thích hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói tiếp, chỉ là một chén tiếp lấy một chén uống cái kia bình Bạch Lan Địa.

Từ người kia mỗi uống một hớp rượu liền nhíu mày trong sự phản ứng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ra hắn cũng không am hiểu uống rượu, người như vậy nhưng cố tại một hệ liệt thấp số ghi Rum trong, chọn một bình rượu mạnh, hiển nhiên là hết sức mua say.

Bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ngăn, nếu hắn tâm tình không tốt, vậy mình liền bồi.

Một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, gò má đỏ hồng, không ngớt lời âm đều mềm xuống.

"Ngươi không cần yêu thích Ung Thành Vũ rồi, ngươi thích hoan Ung Thánh Hựu có được hay không. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần mờ mịt, giờ khắc này trên màn ảnh Ung Thành Vũ, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy tàn nhẫn cùng quyết tuyệt.

Mà người trước mặt lại dùng tràn đầy hơi nước con mắt nhìn mình, người kia khóe mắt hơi đỏ lên, thật giống một giây sau liền sẽ rơi lệ, trong giọng nói có một tia khẩn cầu ý vị, khiến người ta không có cách nào từ chối.

Như rõ ràng gây lỗi lầm vẫn còn tại hướng về cầu mong gì khác an ủi Rooney.

Không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ to lớn chênh lệch bên trong phản ứng lại, người kia liền không quan tâm hôn lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng ngạc nhiên, nhưng không cam lòng từ chối nụ hôn này.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ họng là Bạch Lan Địa ngào ngạt dư vị, không có nồng đậm mùi rượu, ngược lại có loại trong veo mùi vị, dĩ nhiên trêu đến luôn luôn tỉnh táo Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn thưởng thức lại nếm.

Thế là dựa vào rượu cồn thôi hóa, so với điện ảnh còn muốn máu chó tình tiết diễn ra.

Làng giải trí đang hot diễn viên cùng giới kinh doanh nhiều kim CEO lăn lên giường.

...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem bên gối người co người lên tư thế ngủ, cánh tay trùng điệp tại ngực, một bộ khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn bộ dáng.

Hắn có chút đau lòng, lấy tư cách diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu, đắp nặn lần lượt gần như hoàn mỹ hình tượng, không một không trở thành đại chúng trà dư tửu hậu đề tài câu chuyện, thu được vô số khẳng định lại cũng chịu đựng qua đầy áp lực.

Nhưng là nói cho cùng, người kia bất quá là cái không uống được rượu hài tử, tại rượu cồn ảnh hưởng, bị ép lộ ra nguyên bản dáng vẻ, mềm mại quá đáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh đưa lưng về phía người của hắn quay tới, thận trọng ôm vào trong lồng ngực.

Hắn vỗ nhẹ người kia gầy yếu sống lưng, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nói, "Ta không thích Ung Thành Vũ, ta chỉ thích ngươi."

Nếu như mình yêu thích đủ để thành toàn Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mộng đẹp, liền không thể tốt hơn rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu là chỉ ngoan ngoãn mèo nhà, cam tâm tình nguyện uốn tại trong lồng ngực của hắn thu hồi sắc nhọn móng vuốt, cũng tại sáng ngày thứ hai khi tỉnh lại phát hiện con mèo kia đã sớm không thấy tăm hơi, liền ngay cả tối hôm qua vừa vặn thêm vào Ka dựa vào tak bạn tốt đều bị kéo hắc.

Hắn nhìn xem bên cạnh bị người chỉnh tề gấp kỹ cái chăn, có phần bất đắc dĩ.

Quá rồi không mấy ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực tại tưởng niệm nhanh, thế là vận dụng chút quan hệ, mới tại trao giải lễ hậu trường nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Người kia tại vừa vặn trao giải lễ thượng, dựa vào {{Aspartae }} bắt lại năm nay tốt nhất nam diễn viên, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm không có lộ có ngoài ý muốn biểu lộ, ngược lại rất tự nhiên rút đi trong tay hắn bó hoa.

Bó hoa kia mục đích hiển nhiên không phải đối mới lên cấp ảnh đế chúc mừng, mà là một bó đỏ tươi ướt át Hồng Mân hồn.

"Này không là được rồi sao, Khương tổng yếu là ưa thích lời của ta, phải tốn tâm tư truy nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bật cười, xem ra là chính mình phán đoán sai lầm, trước mặt cái này kiêu ngạo lại giảo hoạt động vật nhỏ, không phải mèo nhà, là yêu cầu tốn thời gian đi thuần phục mèo hoang.

Khương CEO xác thực rất có buôn bán đầu não, cũng rất biết kiếm tiền, chỉ tiếc hoàn toàn không hiểu luyến ái.

Hắn thuần phục mèo nhỏ quá trình có phần tục không chịu được, tỷ như mỗi ngày đúng giờ đưa đến đoàn kịch một bó hoa hồng, tỷ như từ không vắng chỗ chào buổi sáng cùng ngủ ngon, tỷ như đúng lúc xuất hiện quý trọng lễ vật, tỷ như sắp xếp tại xa hoa phòng ăn nhàm chán ước hội.

Bất quá may là, con mèo kia meo ngoài miệng ghét bỏ hắn không một chút nào lãng mạn, tình cờ tức giận duỗi ra móng vuốt khinh gãi lòng bàn tay của hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là nguyện ý ngoan ngoãn đi theo hắn về nhà.

Hơn nữa trong nhà hai con mèo ở chung vẫn tính hòa hợp.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hô to gọi nhỏ đuổi theo lại một lần gặp rắc rối Rooney, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất là vui mừng.

05.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tan tầm khi về đến nhà, trên ti vi chính phát hình giải trí tân văn.

Trên tấm hình Ung Thánh Hựu được phóng viên vây quanh, trước mặt Microphone xếp thành Tiểu Sơn, được tầng tầng vây quanh người cũng không giận, từ đầu tới cuối duy trì lễ phép lại xa cách mỉm cười.

Dưới thấp nhất tiêu đề là "Ảnh đế Ung Thánh Hựu tuyên bố đình công nửa năm" .

"Xin hỏi Ung tiên sinh quyết định đình công nguyên nhân là cái gì chứ "

"Không có nguyên nhân đặc biệt gì, chính là muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Vẫn là đại chúng trong mắt cao lạnh Ung diễn viên bản thân, tuyệt không nói hơn một câu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tróc xuống áo khoác, nhìn quanh phòng khách tìm kiếm chính mình người yêu.

Người kia đang tại trên ban công khiển trách vừa vặn gây họa Rooney, đè lại Rooney không an phận mèo cào tử chính là một trận lải nhải.

"Uy ta đã nói với ngươi bao nhiêu lần, không nên đến trong chậu hoa chơi, ngươi xem một chút ngươi đem trên sàn nhà làm đều là đất."

Rooney hiển nhiên nghe không hiểu chủ nhân lời nói, giãy giụa liền muốn chạy.

"Ngươi xem một chút, ngươi ngược lại là trước không kiên nhẫn được nữa, cho ta dừng lại, ta cường điệu đến đâu một lần cuối cùng. . ."

Nhìn xem người kia ấu trĩ tự biên tự diễn, còn muốn kéo lên một mặt dấu chấm hỏi Rooney, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được bật cười âm thanh.

Cảnh tượng như vậy hầu như mỗi ngày đều sẽ phát sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Rooney đều là lời nói rất nhiều, như là đang giáo huấn không hiểu chuyện tiểu hài tử, đánh không được lại chửi không được, chỉ có thể một lần lại một lần lải nhải.

Cùng phỏng vấn bên trong vĩnh viễn dùng một câu nói trả lời vấn đề Ung diễn viên hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Sau bữa cơm chiều, Ung Thánh Hựu tắm xong, đẩy mái tóc ướt nhẹp liền uốn tại đầu giường xem điện thoại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế bất đắc dĩ đem người kéo lên ngồi xong, lấy ra máy sấy cho Ung Thánh Hựu thổi mái tóc, người kia ngược lại là khó được nghe lời, ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở bên giường mặc hắn loay hoay mái tóc.

"Làm sao đột nhiên quyết định không tiếp hí "

"Ta tại phỏng vấn thượng tất cả nói, bởi vì ta muốn nghỉ ngơi."

Máy sấy thổi ra nhiệt độ vừa vặn gió, thêm vào người yêu ôn nhu động tác, để Ung Thánh Hựu có phần buồn ngủ, một bên ngáp một cái, một bên thuận miệng đáp lại.

"Ân theo ta trả không nói thật, ngươi cho rằng ta cùng những phóng viên kia như thế dễ dàng lắc lư."

Nghe ra Ung Thánh Hựu đáp trong lời nói qua loa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giả bộ sinh khí vò rối này người vừa vặn bị hắn lần lượt chỉnh lý Lưu Hải.

Ung Thánh Hựu về phía sau áp vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, nhắm mắt lại chăm chú đáp lại.

"Được, nhưng thật ra là bởi vì mùa đông đến rồi, khí trời lạnh lẽo ta liền nơi nào cũng không muốn đi, chỉ muốn ở nhà dán ngươi."

Nghe được người sau lưng tiếng cười khẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại giả vờ giận dữ chất vấn.

"Làm sao, lẽ nào Khương tổng là ở ghét bỏ ta không đi ra ngoài kiếm tiền ư "

Máy sấy thanh âm im bặt đi, thay thế tạp âm chính là người yêu trầm thấp tiếng nói.

"Làm sao sẽ, ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi cả đời đều được."

Người yêu cố ý sát vào bên tai kể ra trắng ra tình thoại, ấm áp hô hấp đánh vào tai, để am hiểu nhất biểu lộ quản lý ảnh đế cúi đầu đỏ mặt.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu là vị ngọt.

Có thể thêm kem, cà phê hoặc là trà Ô Long, cũng có thể thêm chút vụn băng cùng sữa bò.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là thích nhất nguyên vị Ung Thánh Hựu, bình thường nhưng không phổ thông, thuần túy nhưng không đơn điệu.

Tỷ như hiện tại, người kia ăn mặc rộng rãi quần áo ở nhà, chân trần đứng ở tủ lạnh trước, Lưu Hải thuận theo kề sát ở trên trán, cầm trong tay một hộp ô mai sữa bò cùng một hộp Chocolate sữa bò, nhìn chung quanh, một mặt xoắn quýt dáng vẻ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới, đoạt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay hai hộp sữa thả lại trong tủ lạnh, sau đó đem người ôm thả ở trên ghế sa lon, nhỏ giọng oán trách người yêu thói xấu.

"Sữa bò cho ngươi nóng được rồi, đừng lại từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra liền uống, nửa đêm đau dạ dày làm sao bây giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng cái chén, một bên cái miệng nhỏ uống còn có chút bỏng miệng sữa bò, một bên ấp úng đáp ứng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên trước, thanh người kia bên mép một vòng sữa nước đọng xóa sạch, sau đó trao đổi một cái ngọt ngào hôn môi.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu là tinh khiết sữa bò mùi vị.

Còn muốn thêm chút gì phối liệu, ô mai, hương thảo hoặc là Chocolate, đến để người này mùi vị giàu có tầng thứ cùng cảm xúc, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyện ý hoa thượng thời gian cả đời đi tìm kiếm sự tình.

Người trong lòng của ta là Quả vị đồ uống, là có nhân kẹo dẻo, là A Tư ba ngọt.

Người trong lòng của ta thích hợp tất cả tốt đẹp, ngọt ngào, chọc động lòng người chữ.

Aspartae is not the sweetest thing in the word, but you.

A Tư ba ngọt không phải trên thế giới tối ngọt sự vật, ngươi mới là.

END.

Bảy phần ngọt phí lời thời gian:

Đúng, ngươi không có nhìn lầm, bảy phần ngọt lại nữa rồi.

Hai ngày nay dưa dưa quá mức ngọt, gõ chữ đều tràn đầy động lực.

Chung cực làm phiền tinh qft dĩ nhiên cũng hữu hiệu dẫn cao như vậy thời điểm! (vung hoa

Hi vọng mọi người dùng ăn vui vẻ ~

(ngày mai bắt đầu ta thật sự yếu học tập, các vị nếu như lại nhìn tới bảy phần ngọt không làm việc đàng hoàng, mời không chút lưu tình hành hung một trận. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Đan Ung CEO cùng học sinh cấp ba cùng Sugar mèo 1

CEO cùng học sinh cấp ba cùng Sugar mèo

Tuổi tác thao tác

KD Khương CEO X học sinh cấp ba Thôi Chuẩn Vũ

Tiêu đề bắt nguồn từ tiểu dữu lão sư kinh điển tác phẩm {{ học sinh cấp ba cùng CEO cùng ô mai bánh gatô }}, người cắt ngược lại

1.

Hư,

Nghe nói Khương CEO nuôi năm con mèo,

Trong đó có một con là Sugar làm.

2.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đêm nay sau khi tan việc cũng được an bài thân cận.

Nhà gái rất khó đối phó, đi đến ăn cơm xem chiếu bóng thân cận quá trình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn định lễ phép đưa người về nhà, ai biết nhà gái miễn cưỡng muốn lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tản bộ, đi tới phía trước còn nói giày cao gót mài đến chân đau, ngồi ở trên bậc thang điềm đạm đáng yêu mà nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hiển nhiên là muốn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát sinh càng nhiều cố sự.

Cũng hết cách rồi, KD Khương CEO nha, tuổi trẻ tiền nhiều, vai rộng chân dài, phong độ nhẹ nhàng, quan trọng nhất là đến nay độc thân, một cách tự nhiên thành phú tiểu thư nhà nhóm mơ ước đối tượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu mi tâm, chỉ cảm giác kiên trì cũng bị sạch sẽ, nhưng vẫn lễ phép mà an ủi đối phương, suy nghĩ một chút quyết định đi phụ cận tiện lợi điếm mua băng dán cá nhân.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đêm nay sau khi tan học cũng bị đám kia người nhàm chán nhằm vào rồi.

Hắn vốn là muốn làm bộ không nhìn thấy, đẩy xe đạp kính đi thẳng về phía trước, nhưng đám người kia không ưa nhất hắn bộ này cái gì đều không để ý bộ dáng, dẫn đầu cái kia một quyền hướng về trên mặt hắn chào hỏi, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ theo bản năng né một cái, nhưng má trái gò má vẫn là rách da.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đã quen thuộc từ lâu những người này "Chiếu cố", biết nói nhiều chỉ sẽ mang đến cho mình phiền toái lớn hơn nữa, không để ý tới trên gương mặt đau đớn, cưỡi lên xe đạp liền đi, hắn còn muốn vội vàng đi tiện lợi điếm làm công.

Nhưng mà xui xẻo sự tình còn không kết thúc, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ chạy tới tiện lợi điếm lúc đã trễ rồi, lại bị lão bản huấn một trận, cả người đều lâm vào áp suất thấp, sẽ đối khách hàng mỉm cười các loại yêu cầu đã sớm quên ở sau gáy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào tiện lợi điếm, từ khay chứa đồ thượng cầm một bao băng dán cá nhân, đưa cho thu ngân viên.

Dùng để quét hình mã vạch cơ khí thật giống hỏng rồi, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ quét nhiều lần cũng không thành công, trong lòng điểm này oan ức lập tức được phóng đại, chỉ cảm thấy toàn bộ thế giới đều tại cùng chính mình không qua được, phát tiết tựa như thanh bên cạnh ngăn kéo trở mình được vang rào rào.

Động tĩnh không nhỏ, thành công đưa tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý.

Hắn quan sát trước mặt người học sinh này dáng vẻ tiểu hài nhi, lớn lên ngược lại là đẹp đẽ, liền là một bộ bộ dáng tức giận, trên mặt rất rõ ràng viết "Ta không cao hứng, không nên chọc ta", miệng nhỏ đều nhanh vểnh lên đến bầu trời rồi, không biết là theo người đánh nhau vẫn là không cẩn thận cọ đã đến, mặt trái trên gương mặt có cái vết thương, còn không vảy kết, Vi Vi hướng bên ngoài thấm huyết.

"Năm khối."

Mã vạch rốt cuộc quét qua rồi, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tức giận nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kết xong món nợ, hủy đi khai sáng nhưng dán đóng gói, lấy ra một cái đưa cho vị kia như trước tức giận thu ngân viên tiểu bằng hữu.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ có phần sững sờ, ánh mắt tại nam trên mặt người dao động, không nghĩ ra này cái kỳ quái khách hàng tại sao phải cho mình lần lượt băng dán cá nhân, chần chờ hồi lâu cũng không đưa tay đón.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy cái này tiểu bằng hữu thật sự là khả ái nhanh, cảnh giác tiểu biểu lộ giống như là đang nói "Ngươi muốn làm gì ta không quen biết ngươi không nên tới gần ta", trong ánh mắt đề phòng cực kỳ giống chính mình con kia mới vừa lĩnh trở về không lâu Tiểu Hoa mèo, ngày đó hắn tại trong bụi cỏ phát hiện con kia ướt nhẹp bẩn Hề Hề Tiểu Hoa mèo, đưa tay muốn đem nó ôm, nó cũng là dùng ánh mắt như thế nhìn mình, co rúm lại móng vuốt không chịu với hắn đi.

Hắn rất tốt như mèo.

Trong nhà đã có bốn con mèo thâm niên mèo chấp sự Khương CEO, hoàn toàn chống cự không được bất kỳ mèo nhỏ, như mèo nhỏ Nhân Loại cũng giống như vậy.

"Nơi này, đổ máu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát vào, chỉ chỉ vết thương của hắn, này mới nhìn đến tại trên vết thương mới có ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, như là chòm sao, lại rất giống như gia cái kia chỉ Tiểu Hoa mèo trên lưng ba cái lấm tấm.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lúc này mới ý thức được nguyên lai là chính mình đã hiểu lầm ý tốt của người ta, trong nháy mắt lâm vào quẫn bách, mặt cũng bắt đầu không bị khống chế nóng lên, cẩn thận từng li từng tí tiếp nhận băng dán cá nhân, lắp bắp nói cám ơn.

"Tạ, cảm tạ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, còn chưa nghĩ ra yếu nói cái gì, trong túi điện thoại bắt đầu chấn động, là vị kia đối tượng hẹn hò đợi được không kiên nhẫn được nữa, bắt đầu liên hoàn ca hắn.

Nữ nhân thật khó làm.

Bất đắc dĩ đối phương là hợp tác lâu dài đồng bọn muội muội, không thể không bận tâm cái tầng quan hệ này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là tạm thời từ bỏ "Mèo nhỏ hướng dẫn kế hoạch", rời khỏi tiện lợi điếm.

2.

Về đến nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm cái kia chỉ Tiểu Hoa mèo cắn rất lâu lỗ tai, Tiểu Hoa trốn tại trong lồng ngực của hắn bay nhảy muốn chạy, Meow ô Meow ô réo lên không ngừng, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng lại vẫn muốn đêm nay tại tiện lợi điếm nhìn thấy cái kia tức giận tiểu bằng hữu, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Liên gia trong bốn con mèo chủ tử cũng bị mất sức hấp dẫn.

Khương CEO vỗ đùi, không được không được, phải tìm cái lý do lại đi gặp hắn một chút.

Không nghĩ tới ngày thứ hai liền ở trên đường gặp khiến hắn gi nhớ một buổi tối mèo, không đúng, người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lái xe, thật xa đã nhìn thấy cái kia ăn mặc đồng phục học sinh thân ảnh , mưa lớn như thế, trên đường không bung dù người là hắn một cái, còn đeo lớn như vậy một cái túi sách, có vẻ hắn càng thêm đơn bạc.

Đến gần rồi mới phát hiện tiểu hài nhi trên mặt dán vào cái băng dán cá nhân, Tiểu Hoàng vịt đồ án. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra, cái kia là mình ngày hôm qua cho hắn, bởi vì cảm thấy hắn vô ý thức quệt mồm có vẻ tức giận đặc biệt như con kia Tiểu Hoàng vịt.

Thật ngoan nha, ngoan mèo nhỏ hẳn là được sủng ái mới được.

Tiểu hài nhi đồng phục học sinh áo sơmi đều bị Vũ dính ướt, thỉnh thoảng dùng ống tay lau một chút trên mặt nước mưa, bướng bỉnh không được tiểu biểu lộ cùng ngày hôm qua không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, nhưng đều là đáng yêu được khiến lòng người ngứa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giảm bớt tốc độ, tại bên cạnh hắn dừng xe, quay xuống cửa sổ nói: "Ta đưa ngươi về nhà."

Hôm nay Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đồng học cũng không vui, tan học thời điểm không hề có điềm báo trước mà có mưa, hắn xe đạp săm lốp không biết được ai đem thả khí, Tiểu Thôi đồng học miễn cưỡng muốn cùng chính mình giận hờn, quyết định chắc chắn thẳng thắn giội Vũ hướng về gia đi.

Đang bị dầm mưa được cả người rét run, chóng mặt mà suýt chút nữa thì ngã xuống lúc, xa lạ bên trong mang một ít thanh âm quen thuộc tại tới bên tai, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ dùng sức trừng mắt nhìn, tầm mắt trở nên rõ ràng một ít, một lát mới phản ứng được, trong xe đang ngồi là ngày hôm qua cho mình băng dán cá nhân người đàn ông kia.

"Lên xe, ta đưa ngươi về nhà."

Thấy hắn không phản ứng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại lập lại một lần.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cúi đầu nhìn mình chằm chằm được mưa rơi ẩm ướt giày vải thường, nghĩ thầm mới không cần ngươi đưa, chúng ta lại không quen biết, thật là mất mặt.

"Không cần." Hắn nói xong hết sức tránh đi nam tầm mắt của người, tự nhiên đi về phía trước.

Thật sự không ngoan, đối xử không ngoan mèo nhỏ thái độ nhất định phải cường cứng một chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp xuống xe, lôi kéo tiểu hài nhi nhỏ gầy cổ tay đem người mang vào chỗ ngồi phía sau, gẩy gẩy hắn ướt nhẹp Lưu Hải, dùng thường ngày hống chính mình mèo nhỏ giọng diệu nói: "Nghe lời."

Nam nhân tiếng nói rất trầm thấp, một câu "Nghe lời" lại như là mang theo chút lừa ý vị, lại làm cho Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không tự chủ tim đập nhanh hơn, lập tức lại cũng đã quên phản kháng, liền như vậy nhìn xem nam nhân giúp mình thanh đai an toàn buộc lại, nam nhân đến gần thời điểm có thể ngửi được trên người hắn nhàn nhạt mùi vị nước hoa, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đương nhiên không hiểu nước hoa, chỉ là đơn thuần mà cảm thấy cái mùi này rất dễ chịu, là sẽ cho người cảm thấy an tâm cùng thoải mái thứ mùi đó.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy cả người hắn đều bị xối được ướt đẫm, đôi môi thật mỏng cũng có chút mất máu sắc, cả người vô ý thức run rẩy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mình âu phục áo khoác cởi ra đáp ở trên người hắn, sau đó xuống xe đi mua cà phê nóng.

Nhưng chờ hắn tiến vào tiệm cà phê lại bắt đầu đối với Menu khổ não, bởi vì không biết tiểu hài nhi thích uống cái gì, sợ mua sai rồi lại muốn cho hắn không cao hứng, dựa theo Khương CEO bản nhân quen thuộc nhất định là Mỹ thức, nhưng hắn nghĩ cái tuổi này tiểu hài nhi hẳn là uống không quen khổ như vậy cà phê, lại cảm thấy cái tuổi này tiểu hài nhi chắc còn ở trưởng vóc dáng, thế là điểm chén thêm đường kẹo sữa nóng.

Ngồi ở trong xe Thôi Chuẩn Vũ hiển nhiên làm không dễ chịu, cúi đầu bất an xoắn bắt tay chỉ, sợ trên người mình nước mưa hội làm bẩn cái này vừa nhìn cũng rất đắt tiền âu phục áo khoác, thậm chí đều không dám lộn xộn, một mực duy trì vừa vặn tư thế, thẳng đến cửa xe được lần nữa mở ra, một chén bốc hơi nóng sữa bò được nhét vào lòng bàn tay.

Là sữa nóng ai, còn không mở ra cũng đã ngửi được hương vị ai.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa lái xe, một bên từ kính chiếu hậu lén lút chú ý phía sau chỗ ngồi tiểu hài nhi.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ ngoan ngoãn nâng sữa nóng, chén vách tường truyền tới nhiệt độ từ lạnh lẽo đầu ngón tay lan tràn ra, cả người cũng dần dần ấm áp lên, nhưng Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trong lòng như trước không được tự nhiên vô cùng, thoải mái uống cạn không khỏi quá mất mặt , nhưng là cự tuyệt thật giống lại rất không lễ phép, trong lòng hắn có hai cái tiểu nhân nhi tại cãi nhau.

Một cái đang khuyên đạo: Hắn làm gì đối với ngươi tốt như vậy, các ngươi lại không quen biết, không thể tùy tiện tin tưởng người xa lạ Này!

Một cái khác phản bác: Nhưng là hắn ngày hôm qua trả lại cho ngươi băng dán cá nhân, hắn khẳng định không phải người xấu, chỉ là một chén có ý tốt sữa nóng mà thôi, uống một chút không việc gì đâu.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ ngẩng đầu cẩn thận quan sát nam nhân đang lái xe, hắn chính chăm chú ở tình hình giao thông, hẳn là sẽ không chú ý tới mình, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ bắt đầu dao động, nghĩ thầm liền nếm một cái, cũng không quan hệ, tốt như vậy uống sữa nóng, không uống thật lãng phí nha.

Trong lòng vị kia la hét "Không thể tin tưởng người xa lạ" tiểu nhân nhi rốt cuộc thua trận, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ mở ra chén nắp uống một hớp, sữa nóng nhiệt độ cuối cùng từ đầu ngón tay ấm tiến trong dạ dày, hắn thỏa mãn mà liếm môi một cái.

A, rất ngọt thơm quá nha, nhiệt độ vừa vặn đây, quả nhiên sữa nóng hay nhất rồi.

Không biết ngồi trước nhìn như đang chuyên tâm điều khiển người, chính xuyên qua kính chiếu hậu bên trong đưa hắn mờ ám thu hết vào mắt.

Tại Khương CEO thị giác bên trong, phía sau chỗ ngồi mèo nhỏ chính len lén miếng nhỏ miếng nhỏ uống sữa bò, bất thình lình được sữa bò bỏng đến, còn có thể giống như phản xạ có điều kiện duỗi ra một đoạn nhỏ hồng nhạt đầu lưỡi, cẩn thận từng li từng tí a khí, sau đó lại làm bộ không chuyện phát sinh, nhưng là ngoài miệng còn dính một vòng sữa nước đọng đây này.

Trời mới biết Khương CEO là dùng bao nhiêu định lực năng lực duy trì mặt không đổi sắc, hắn lòng bàn tay cầm tay lái sớm liền bắt đầu toát mồ hôi.

Thiên, hắn rất tốt như mèo, ta rất tốt muốn nuôi mèo.

Khương CEO ở trong lòng phát ra thứ không biết bao nhiêu lần cảm thán.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nghĩ tới, mới vừa thanh cái kia chỉ Tiểu Hoa mèo lĩnh về nhà lúc, tiểu gia hỏa nhát gan sợ người lạ, chuẩn bị cho nó xa hoa mèo đồ hộp sửng sốt một cái cũng không ăn, đặt tại chủ nhân bên giường chuyên môn ổ mèo cũng bị gạt sang một bên, miễn cưỡng muốn núp ở sô pha dưới đáy mới an tâm.

Tiểu Hoa mèo vốn là suy yếu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả đang lo lắng tiếp tục như thế nhất định phải đói bụng xuất bệnh đến, không nghĩ tới buổi tối hôm đó Tiểu Hoa mèo liền vụng vụng trộm trộm chạy ra ngoài, thanh mèo đồ hộp quét đi sạch sành sanh, ăn uống no đủ nhảy sau thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giường, nằm nhoài tại trên gối đầu ngủ được thật không thoải mái.

Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi tỉnh lại liền thấy gần trong gang tấc trắng nõn nà mèo nhỏ chóp mũi, trả lấy vì mình đang nằm mơ, ninh ra tay cánh tay, đau đến hắn kêu lên tiếng, thanh đang ngủ say mèo con đánh thức, dùng móng vuốt dán vào rồi hắn một mặt, nhưng là căn bản không dùng lực, liền móng vuốt đều tốt mà thu đây, hoàn toàn là nhuyễn hồ hồ mèo nhỏ đệm thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mừng rỡ như điên, thanh tiểu gia hỏa vòng tiến trong lồng ngực tức hôn một cái.

Cái này tiểu bằng hữu cùng chính mình được sủng ái nhất con mèo nhỏ hoàn toàn trùng hợp, đông hồng hồng chóp mũi, cẩn thận thử mắt nhỏ thần, tính tình cũng hoàn toàn là mèo nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm, có thể hay không cũng giống đối xử nhà mình mèo nhỏ như thế, đưa cái này tiểu bằng hữu ôm vào trong lồng ngực hôn một cái, cắn một kề tai nói nhỏ.

Hắn nhất định sẽ như Tiểu Hoa mèo như thế, làm bộ không thích, giãy giụa muốn chạy trốn, nhưng là một lát sau lại ngoan ngoãn co vào trong lồng ngực ngủ gật. Nếu như đột nhiên dừng lại vuốt ve đầu nhỏ động tác, con mèo nhỏ còn có thể không vui mà nheo mắt lại, chủ động cọ một cọ lòng bàn tay, đòi hỏi càng nhiều hơn sủng ái.

Khương CEO lại bắt đầu lòng ngứa ngáy, sách, muốn nuôi mèo.

Tuy rằng trong nhà đã có bốn con mao Nhung Nhung tiểu gia hỏa rồi, nhưng còn giống như thiếu một con, hẳn là càng ngọt cũng càng nhuyễn hồ hồ mèo nhỏ chủng loại.

Con mèo này meo tựa hồ vừa vặn điền vào chỗ trống, hắn đại khái là Sugar làm, nâng ở lòng bàn tay lời nói, nhiệt độ quá thấp hội bất an chạy mất, nhiệt độ quá cao lại sẽ hóa đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe ngừng ở Thôi Chuẩn Vũ gia dưới lầu, mới vừa muốn hỏi một chút tiểu hài nhi danh tự, còn chưa kịp mở miệng, người kia liền vội vàng kéo mở cửa xe, ném câu tiếp theo "Xin lỗi, kim Thiên Ma phiền ngài" liền bước nhanh chạy vào bài mục môn.

Bất quá không liên quan, Sugar mèo tuy rằng chạy mất, nhưng là nhưng lưu lại chút Sugar mảnh hạt nhỏ.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trường học bài đánh rơi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên xe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn gọi ở hắn, ngẩng đầu lại nhìn thấy con mèo kia meo đang từ hàng hiên trong cửa sổ dò ra nửa cái đầu nhỏ, tầm mắt tụ hợp trong nháy mắt như là bị giật mình, đầu nhỏ lập tức rụt trở về.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười lắc lắc đầu, con mèo này meo hẳn là so với trong nhà Tiểu Hoa mèo còn khó hơn thân cận đây, bất quá không nóng nảy, dù sao hắn đối xử mèo nhỏ đều là có một vạn phần kiên trì cùng sủng nịch, trường học bài liền lần sau trả lại cho hắn được rồi.

Hắn cầm lấy khối này trường học bài, dưới ánh mặt trời tinh tế tỉ mỉ.

—— Thiên Phong trường cấp 3 Thôi Chuẩn Vũ ——

Khương CEO rốt cuộc biết hắn tên tiểu bằng hữu, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ, nghe tới là tốt rồi ngoan, hắn lại nghĩ tới mèo nhỏ miếng nhỏ miếng nhỏ uống sữa nóng bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy trái tim đang bị nhuyễn hồ hồ mèo nhỏ đệm thịt giẫm qua, ngứa một chút, tê tê dại dại.

, mèo nhỏ loại này động vật nhỏ thực sự là hơi quá đáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gục trên tay lái, thứ không biết bao nhiêu lần không tiền đồ mà nghĩ, làm sao bây giờ, thật sự thật sự rất tốt muốn nuôi con thứ năm mèo.

TBC.

\---------------

Lão ngọt có lời nói:

Trang này chính là thanh trước đó bị vong lục tiết mục ngắn khuếch trương viết, không có văn bút, chỉ có ngọt, ngọt, ngọt, đại khái có lẽ có thể là cái còn tiếp. .

Có một cái vấn đề nhỏ, hay là cứ như vậy dùng Thôi Chuẩn Vũ danh tự này hội cảm giác không được tự nhiên sao, vẫn là trực tiếp viết Ung Thánh Hựu càng tốt hơn một chút đây này

Trở lên, dùng ăn vui vẻ.

Đan Ung CEO cùng học sinh cấp ba cùng Sugar mèo 2

CEO cùng học sinh cấp ba cùng Sugar mèo

tuổi tác thao tác

KD Khương CEO X học sinh cấp ba Thôi Chuẩn Vũ

tiêu đề bắt nguồn từ tiểu dữu lão sư kinh điển tác phẩm {{ học sinh cấp ba cùng CEO cùng ô mai bánh gatô }}, người cắt ngược lại

3.

Ngày thứ hai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền lúc tan việc đều không kịp đợi, lòng tràn đầy đều là con kia khiến hắn lòng ngứa ngáy Sugar mèo, thẳng thắn thanh một đại chồng chất chờ hắn xem qua văn kiện ném ở một bên, nắm lên chìa khóa xe, thể nghiệm một cái nghỉ việc cảm giác.

Đến Thiên Phong trường cấp 3 cửa vào lúc còn không xuống khóa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là quyết định phải khiêm tốn một điểm, nếu như thanh tiểu hài nhi dọa cho không thể được, thế là Khương tổng đem xe ngừng ở hai con đường ở ngoài, lấy xuống đồng hồ đeo tay cùng cà vạt, âu phục áo khoác cũng lưu ở trong xe, cứ như vậy ăn mặc áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần tây đen, đứng ở cửa trường học chờ Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tan học, vì để cho tự xem "Hòa ái dễ gần" một điểm, Khương tổng còn cố ý mở ra áo sơmi hai cái nút áo.

Tan học đã đến giờ, ăn mặc đồng phục học sinh học sinh cấp ba nhóm lục tục đi ra cửa trường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chờ mãi, chính là không thấy cái kia cõng lấy cặp đựng sách gầy gò bóng người, không khỏi có chút nóng nảy lên, lo lắng hắn con thứ năm mèo phải hay không mắc mưa cho nên cảm mạo nóng sốt rồi, sớm biết ngày hôm qua nên cho hắn mua chút thuốc cảm mạo lại đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang suy nghĩ yếu không nên tùy tiện kéo một người hỏi thăm một chút, liền thấy Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đẩy xe đạp chậm chậm Du Du mà đi ra, tới gần một điểm mới phát hiện người kia khập khễnh, đỡ xe đạp năng lực miễn cưỡng từng bước từng bước di động.

Khương tổng vừa nhìn lập tức đau lòng, đứa bé này chuyện gì xảy ra, làm sao mỗi ngày bị thương, là lại bị người khi dễ vẫn là tự nhiên bản thân không cẩn thận quăng ngã, thực sự là chỉ đần mèo nhỏ.

Hành động phái Khương CEO bước nhanh đi lên trước, từ Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trong tay đoạt lấy xe đạp thanh, chân dài một bước liền ngồi lên rồi xe đạp toà, còn không quên đỡ lấy tiểu hài nhi cánh tay, sợ hắn đứng không vững ngã xuống.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trợn to hai mắt, nhếch miệng nửa ngày không biết nên nói cái gì, trong đầu cũng là một mảnh Hỗn Loạn: Thiên, tại sao lại là người này, ta ta ta, hắn hắn hắn, hắn làm sao luôn xuất hiện.

Cái này tiểu bằng hữu, liền ngay cả bị sợ đến bộ dáng đều giống như mèo nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đè xuống muốn tuốt mèo mãnh liệt kích động, đối Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cười cười, nói: "Tới, ta mang ngươi."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lập tức mặt đỏ lên, khoát tay ấp úng mà từ chối.

"Không, không cần, ta mình có thể."

"Tới."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vỗ vỗ ghế sau xe, lại lập lại một lần, nghĩ thầm đứa bé này sẽ không trả kỵ xa mang qua cái gì tiểu nữ sinh, không hiểu cũng có chút ghen, ngữ khí cũng không tự chủ trở nên cường ngạnh một ít.

"Nha ..."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ buồn buồn đáp ứng, nghiêng người ngồi ở ghế sau xe thượng, trong lòng lại có chút ảo não.

Liền chính hắn đều không làm rõ ràng được, rõ ràng lần thứ nhất đều cự tuyệt, làm sao chỉ cần nam nhân trước mắt lặp lại lần thứ hai, chính mình liền hoàn toàn không biết nên làm sao từ chối, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn dựa theo hắn nói làm, ngày hôm qua thì như vậy, hôm nay cũng là, quá mất mặt.

Nam nhân phía trước không lại nói tiếp, mà là mang theo hắn từ từ cưỡi xe, đường vẫn tính vững vàng, còn không đến mức máu chó đến yêu cầu ôm nam nhân eo đến duy trì cân bằng, hai người ngược lại là một mực vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách, nhưng Thôi Chuẩn Vũ vẫn là buông thõng con mắt, chết chết nhìn mình chằm chằm giày vải thường, trả có nam nhân giày da.

Đây là lần thứ ba gặp mặt, hắn hẳn là lớn hơn mình rất nhiều, không biết là làm việc gì, từ hôm qua mở chiếc xe kia còn có cái này rõ ràng rất đắt âu phục đến xem, khẳng định là rất có tiền.

Nếu như lần thứ nhất tại tiện lợi điếm gặp mặt là thuần túy ngẫu nhiên, ngày hôm qua cũng chỉ là xuất phát từ hảo tâm tải chính mình đoạn đường, như vậy hôm nay đây, thật giống không có tiết lộ qua của mình trường học, vậy hôm nay gặp gỡ hẳn không phải là ngẫu nhiên, hắn là làm sao biết ta tại đây chỗ trường cấp 3 đây này ...

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ trong lòng nghi vấn rất nhiều, nhưng hắn tựa hồ một mực không có cảm thấy sợ sệt hoặc là chống cự, hắn nhìn xem phía trước nam nhân rộng rãi vai, chính là không giải thích được cảm thấy hắn không phải người xấu.

Các loại đèn đỏ lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết từ đâu biến ra một cái kẹo que đến, ô mai sữa bò vị.

"Mới vừa tan học đói bụng, ăn trước cái đường kẹo."

"Không, không cần." Thôi Chuẩn Vũ theo bản năng muốn cự tuyệt,

Hai người cứ như vậy giằng co một hồi, mắt thấy đèn đỏ thời gian đã sắp qua đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp thanh kẹo que nhét vào trong tay hắn, xoay người tiếp tục kỵ xa.

Chẳng được bao lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền nghe được xé ra giấy bọc thanh âm , khơi gợi lên khóe miệng, mèo nhỏ tuy rằng mạnh miệng, nhưng đến cùng cũng là chú mèo ham ăn đây, sữa nóng cùng kẹo que đều là mèo nhỏ cự không dứt được đồ vật.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ thích ăn ngọt, đặc biệt là ô mai vị tất cả, vào lúc này trong miệng hàm chứa kẹo que, được vị ngọt vây quanh lúc cả người cũng không tự chủ thanh tĩnh lại, chủ động chọc chọc Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng, hỏi: "Ai, làm sao ngươi biết ta ở cái này trường học."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới muốn từ bản thân là tới cho tiểu hài nhi đưa trường học bài, xe thắng gấp ngừng ở ven đường.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ phản ứng không kịp nữa, cái trán thẳng tắp đụng phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng, trước tiên không nói có đau hay không, quan trọng là mới vừa ăn một nửa kẹo que, rơi mất.

Tiểu hài nhi bưng cái trán, một mặt oan ức mà nhìn mình, thật giống đang nói "Ngươi người xấu này ngươi bồi của ta kẹo que", Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức mềm lòng, so với nhìn thấy nhà mình bốn con mèo nhỏ đồng thời làm nũng thời điểm còn muốn mềm lòng, luống cuống tay chân từ trong túi cướp đoạt xuất cái cuối cùng kẹo que, cùng trường học bài đồng thời đưa cho hắn.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lúc này mới nhớ tới còn có chuyện như vậy sao, tiếp nhận trường học bài cùng kẹo que, nhỏ giọng nói tạ, bất quá hắn không tốt ý tứ ăn nữa kẹo que, mà là cùng trường học bài đồng thời thu vào túi sách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đưa đến dưới lầu, giúp hắn dừng xe xong, nhìn xem hắn khập khễnh dáng vẻ vẫn là không yên lòng, mới vừa đề nghị nói muốn cõng hắn lên lầu, liền thấy tiểu hài nhi hung hăng mà lắc đầu, thậm chí còn lui về sau một bước, lần này Khương CEO tâm lý nắm chắc rồi, Sugar mèo cùng phổ thông mèo nhỏ tập tính là giống nhau, đối xử mèo nhỏ không thể một lần thân cận quá nhiều, phải từ từ đến mới có thể có đến mèo nhỏ tín nhiệm.

Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại nói muốn đỡ Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lên lầu, lần này Thôi Chuẩn Vũ không lý do cự tuyệt, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, một nấc thang một nấc thang mà đi lên chuyển.

Lúc này thật sự đưa đến cửa chính khẩu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có muốn đi vào ngồi một chút ý tứ , Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tiểu bằng hữu tuy rằng dễ dàng được ngọt ngào đồ ăn thu mua, nhưng đến cùng hay là đối với hắn có giữ lại, mỗi lần tới gần đều sẽ theo bản năng mà trốn về sau, trong ánh mắt lập loè cảnh giác cùng bất an, cùng mèo nhỏ giống nhau như đúc, giấu ở đệm thịt phía sau móng vuốt cũng đang rục rà rục rịch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ về sau có rất nhiều cơ hội, hôm nay không bằng liền trước tới đây, hắn chỉ là trả có chút bận tâm tiểu hài nhi sưng lên mắt cá chân, hỏi một câu: "Trong nhà có dầu hồng hoa ư "

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ mở cửa, ngoan ngoãn gật đầu.

"Nhớ rõ tại trên mắt cá chân bôi một điểm, tiêu sưng."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tiếp tục gật đầu, xem nam nhân trước mắt có phần muốn nói lại thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên tâm, nhịn không được giơ tay nhu nhu tiểu hài nhi tóc, "Ta đi đây."

Nhỏ hẹp trong hành lang ánh đèn rất mờ, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nhìn xem nam nhân xuống lầu bóng lưng, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình làm không lương tâm, bọn hắn tổng cộng chỉ thấy qua ba lần, đều là nam nhân tại chiếu cố chính mình, hắn trả lấy không sữa nóng cùng ô mai kẹo que. Vừa nãy lên lầu thời điểm cũng là, nam nhân một mực giúp hắn đeo bọc sách, chỉnh tề áo sơ mi trắng được ép ra mấy cái nhăn nheo, nhưng chính mình ngoại trừ bất đắc dĩ vài câu cảm tạ ở ngoài, giống như cái gì đều không biểu thị qua.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ muốn gọi ở hắn, lại phát hiện mình căn bản không biết tên của người ta, mở miệng liền biến thành một câu mới lạ lại không được tự nhiên xưng hô: "Trước tiên, tiên sinh!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đỡ khung cửa, khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng lên, nửa ngày mới hỏi xuất một câu: "Ngài ... Ăn cơm chưa "

Thiên, mèo nhỏ chủ động cùng ta thân cận!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng nổ tung vô số pháo hoa, hận không thể lập tức ôm lấy mèo nhỏ cắn kề tai nói nhỏ, nhất định so với Sugar còn muốn ngọt.

4.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ kín đáo đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tắm xong Đào Tử, đi vào nhà bếp chuẩn bị bữa tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không câu nệ, chung quanh đi lại, vẫn nhìn gian phòng này.

Phòng ở không lớn, hai phòng ngủ một phòng khách, nhưng không có gì ấm áp ý vị, gia cụ cùng trang hoàng đều rất đơn giản, tủ TV thượng để đó hai cái khung ảnh, một tấm là Thôi Chuẩn Vũ khi còn bé, ôm một con hồng nhạt tiểu trư con rối, đứng chổng ngược nằm lỳ ở trên giường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng bị đáng yêu hóa, quyết định thật nhanh lấy điện thoại di động ra đối với khung ảnh vỗ một tấm, cái này tiểu bằng hữu không chỉ có như mèo nhỏ, trả như tiểu trư, không trách dễ dàng như vậy được đồ ăn ngon thu mua.

Mặt khác một tấm là chụp ảnh chung, hẳn là những năm gần đây, trong hình Thôi Chuẩn Vũ ăn mặc đồng phục học sinh, được một người phụ nữ kéo, hai người mặt mày giống nhau đến mấy phần, không khó nhìn ra là Thôi Chuẩn Vũ mụ mụ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa tại cạnh cửa phòng bếp, nhìn xem Thôi Chuẩn Vũ từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra đông lạnh nhanh sủi cảo, hắn thoáng nhìn trong tủ lạnh hầu như đều là chút không có gì dinh dưỡng đồ ăn nhanh sản phẩm, rau dưa các loại mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn thật là ít ỏi, xem ra đứa bé này thường ngày đều là mình thấu hoạt làm cơm, không trách gầy như vậy, cần phải mang về nhà hảo hảo nuôi mới được.

"Một mình ngươi ở "

"Ừm, " Thôi Chuẩn Vũ mở ra đóng gói xách thủ dừng một chút, lại bổ sung một câu, "Mẹ ta bận rộn công việc, bình thường đều không ở nhà."

Khương CEO nghe xong lại bắt đầu đau lòng, Sugar mèo như vậy không có cảm giác an toàn động vật nhỏ, thói quen cô độc sau mới sẽ càng thêm sợ người, cần phải hảo hảo đem hắn nâng ở trên đầu trái tim sủng ái.

Đợi được hai người mặt đối mặt ngồi ở trên bàn ăn, bầu không khí lập tức lạnh xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở bề ngoài vùi đầu ăn sủi cảo, kỳ thực trong lòng khẩn trương đến đòi mạng, suýt chút nữa liền đôi đũa đều không biết làm sao dùng.

Trên thương trường quả quyết tỉnh táo Khương CEO, trên thực tế tình trường kinh nghiệm là số không, hấp mèo chiếm cứ cuộc sống riêng phần lớn, vào lúc này đối mặt ưa thích tiểu hài nhi, hoàn toàn không biết nên nói cái gì, thậm chí muốn tại trên lưới tìm tòi một cái "Bây giờ học sinh cấp ba đều đối cái gì cảm thấy hứng thú" .

Kỳ thực Thôi Chuẩn Vũ sớm tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào trong nhà lúc liền hối hận rồi, gia bên trong căn bản không có khả năng đem ra được đồ vật, hắn lo lắng nam nhân hội ghét bỏ, tại trong tủ lạnh lật ra nửa ngày, đông lạnh nhanh bánh sủi cảo đã là tối thể diện được rồi, vốn đang chuẩn bị lưu đến ngày lễ thời điểm ăn nữa đây này.

"Ngài ... Rất có tiền ư "

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ phản ứng lại chính mình đem trong lòng lời nói nói ra, xong xong, đây cũng quá trắng ra thật không có lễ phép.

"Không phải, ngươi đã hiểu lầm."

Khương CEO giải thích, trong lòng tính toán nhỏ đánh chính là nhanh chóng, nghĩ thầm tuyệt đối không thể nói cho tiểu hài nhi thân phận chân thật của hắn, tiểu hài nhi lòng tự ái mạnh như vậy, tội liên đới xe của hắn đều phải do dự rất lâu, nói cái gì cũng không chịu khiến hắn lưng, nếu như biết hắn là KD CEO, nhất định sẽ sản sinh khoảng cách cảm giác, không chừng còn có thể ẩn núp hắn, cái này không thể được.

Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho mình biên tạo nguyên bộ cố sự, hắn, tên là Khương Nghĩa kiến, nghề nghiệp là tài xế, cho lão bản lái xe loại kia, cho nên mới phải mở ra loại kia xe sang trọng, ăn mặc thể diện âu phục cũng là công tác yêu cầu mà thôi.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nghe xong hắn tự giới thiệu mình sau bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, nguyên lai cũng là đi làm cho người khác, nghĩ như vậy, trong lòng hắn điểm này ê ẩm khoảng cách cảm giác cùng phức cảm tự ti lập tức biến mất rồi, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, từ chính mình trong bát gắp hai cái sủi cảo cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện."Ăn nhiều một chút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn Thôi Chuẩn Vũ kẹp cho mình sủi cảo, rõ ràng là phổ thông nhất đông lạnh nhanh bánh sủi cảo, hắn lại cảm thấy ăn ngon bó tay rồi, làm bộ bình tĩnh, kỳ thực nội tâm sớm liền bắt đầu gào thét, hận không thể lao ra chạy vòng.

Thiên, tại sao có thể có ngoan như vậy mèo nhỏ, thái thái quá ngoan, thái thái thật là đáng yêu!

Ta nhất định phải nuôi mèo!

5.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình thật sự là quá sáng suốt rồi, tạm thời cho mình biên một cái thân phận quyết định thật sự là quá chính xác, mèo nhỏ đối với hắn đề phòng giá trị thẳng tắp hạ thấp, đêm đó liền thành công trao đổi số điện thoại.

Vì tiến một bước kéo gần cùng mèo nhỏ khoảng cách, ngày thứ hai Khương CEO lại một lần kiều tiểu đội, từ phòng giữ quần áo lục lọi ra rất nhiều năm không mặc vệ y quần jean, không có hết sức quản lý mái tóc, để Lưu Hải tùy ý buông xuống trên trán, tất cả công tác chuẩn bị sau khi hoàn thành, ngồi giao thông công cộng đi Thôi Chuẩn Vũ làm công tiện lợi điếm.

Đến tiện lợi điếm lúc, Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đang giúp khách hàng tính tiền, nói câu kia "Hoan nghênh lần sau quang lâm" lúc sẽ cố gắng chen ra một cái có phần mất tự nhiên mỉm cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn cười rộ lên bộ dáng lại bắt đầu cảm thấy lòng ngứa ngáy, cũng muốn xem mèo nhỏ đối với mình cười, dứt khoát từ khay chứa đồ thượng cầm mấy cây kẹo que, tự giác xếp tới tính tiền đội ngũ sau cùng mặt.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ chăm chú ở quét mã vạch, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến quen thuộc mặt, tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười vừa hoàn thành một nửa lại cứng đờ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem phản ứng của hắn lại lên trêu ghẹo ý xấu, "Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tiểu bằng hữu, lần sau nhớ rõ sẽ đối khách hàng mỉm cười nha." Cố ý đem trọng âm đặt ở "Tiểu bằng hữu" ba chữ thượng.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lại một lần bị đột nhiên xuất hiện nam nhân hù dọa đến, lắp bắp hỏi: "Ngươi, sao ngươi lại tới đây, không dùng tới tiểu đội ư "

Khương CEO lại bắt đầu mặt dày vô căn cứ: "Kim thiên lão bản không có hành trình, ta cũng đi theo nghỉ."

Hắn đưa cho Thôi Chuẩn Vũ một cái kẹo que, tại tiểu hài nhi vừa mới chuẩn bị đưa tay đón thời điểm lại cố ý thu hồi đi, xấu cười nói: "Gọi ca ca liền có đường kẹo ăn."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ lườm hắn một cái, tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa kiến đúng là lớn hơn mình, gọi hắn một tiếng ca cũng không gì đáng trách, nhưng hắn chính là cảm thấy người kia là ở chiếm chính mình tiện nghi đây này.

"Ngài lớn hơn so với ta thật nhiều đây, gọi ca ca không quá thích hợp, " Thôi Chuẩn Vũ nhẫn không ngừng cười trộm, "Ta xem, kêu thúc thúc còn tạm được."

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ vốn là muốn cố ý khí Khương Nghĩa kiến, nhìn xem người kia rõ ràng sửng sốt biểu lộ, trả cho là mình thực hiện được rồi, không biết Khương CEO chỉ là được như vậy đáng yêu xung kích khiến cho đầu óc choáng váng rồi.

——!

Sugar mèo thái thái thật là đáng yêu!

Đáng yêu như thế, muốn gọi cái gì đều được, hắn vui vẻ là được rồi!

Khương CEO đắm chìm tại Sugar mèo vị ngọt xung kích trong, thật lâu chưa có lấy lại tinh thần đến, cứ như vậy mơ mơ hồ hồ mà đem kẹo que đều giao ra rồi.

Thôi Chuẩn Vũ chân mắt cá chân còn có chút sưng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiên trì muốn đưa hắn về nhà, lần này đúng là không có bị cự tuyệt, nói lời từ biệt sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Thôi Chuẩn Vũ đi vào bài mục môn, mới vừa muốn rời khỏi, người kia lại đột nhiên quay đầu lại gọi hắn lại.

"Đại thúc, ngày mai gặp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tại đối với mình cười, không phải tại tiện lợi điếm đối mặt khách hàng lúc sẽ lộ ra cái loại này có chút không được tự nhiên tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười, mà là một cái chân chính nụ cười, khóe môi độ cong mang theo một chút giảo hoạt, một chút thẹn thùng, còn có một chút làm nũng.

\- hắn tại ôm ấp ta.

\- dùng ngày hè ngà say gió đêm, dùng chạng vạng mập mờ bầu trời.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên ý thức được, chính mình đối với Thôi Chuẩn Vũ cảm giác, thật giống không chỉ là muốn nuôi mèo đơn giản như vậy.

TBC.

\--------

Lão ngọt có lời nói:

Viết viết cảm giác ta là tên biến thái 

Lần thứ nhất viết còn tiếp, nội dung vở kịch phát triển tiết tấu trả đang lục lọi, hội mau chóng sắp xếp Khương tổng nuôi mèo.

Trở lên, dùng ăn vui vẻ.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuồng luyến

1.

Ta cũng từng có một cái không cách nào phục chế Hạ Thiên, được ta tiêu xài, tập trung vào trăm phần trăm lỗ mãng, ngọt ngào cùng cùn đau nhức dã man sinh trưởng, đan dệt thành một giấc mộng cùng thực tế luân phiên lưu động, một hồi không chừng mực cuồng luyến.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được cũng không yên ổn.

Cuối tháng bảy buổi tối, điều hòa đúng giờ hai giờ sau khi kết thúc, trong phòng ngủ hơi lạnh rất nhanh rút ra, nhiệt khí chậm rãi bốc hơi tới.

Hắn làm một cái khiến người ta tâm phiền ý loạn mộng, muốn quất cách lại càng lún càng sâu, thật cũng không được nóng tỉnh, chỉ là không biết lúc nào thanh lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo quần ngủ đạp rơi mất, không điều bị cũng nhăn nhúm mà ném ở một bên, cả người cong lưng núp ở dựa vào tường cái kia một bên, hấp thu duy nhất một điểm cảm giác mát mẻ.

Sau nửa đêm, cảm giác được trong phòng ngủ một lần nữa tràn đầy hơi lạnh, trên người dính chán cảm giác cũng dần dần rút đi, Ung Thánh Hựu tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê thoải mái triển khai thân thể, muốn đã nắm bên cạnh chăn đắp kín lại nhào cái.

Sát theo đó một cái ấm áp thân thể dính vào, là quen thuộc Đào Tử sữa tắm mùi vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tỉnh táo lại, như là tìm kiếm nguồn nhiệt thể mèo nhỏ, về phía sau áp vào người kia rắn chắc lồng ngực, lẩm bẩm nói: "Ừm... Ngươi tại sao trở lại ..."

"Muốn ca."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, liên tiếp nhỏ vụn thân hôn vào sau tai, dính tình thoại đảo cũng không nhiều nói, ba chữ khái quát toàn bộ nguyên do, động tác trên tay lại quá đáng trắng trợn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được một cái nóng rực vật cứng dán lên trần truồng bắp đùi, sát theo đó khe mông bị người tràn ngập sắc tình ý vị nhào nặn, lần này hắn là hoàn toàn đã tỉnh lại, giãy giụa yếu trốn lại bị siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy eo một mực khảm vào trong lồng ngực.

"A ... Ngươi đừng ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên sẽ không ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, một tay sẽ khoan hồng tùng dưới áo ngủ bày tiến vào đi, đùa nhạy cảm đầu vú, nghe được ca ca đè nén hừ nhẹ, hài lòng đem quá ở bảo thủ góc bẹt quần lót kéo đến bắp đùi căn.

"... Ân a ..."

Ngủ thẳng một nửa bị ép tỉnh lại thân thể vốn là không chịu nổi khiêu khích, lại tăng thêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay sống kỹ xảo cao siêu, trong chốc lát Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị làm cho thở dốc liên tục, phía trước cũng bắt đầu phun ra chất lỏng.

"Ca cũng giúp ta một chút, Niel muốn nhớ ngươi nhanh điên mất rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn ca ca sau tai cái kia nốt ruồi nhỏ, cố ý đem thở mạnh âm thanh phóng to, nắm đúng ca ca không có cách nào từ chối chính mình.

Mấy ngày không gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng kỳ thực cũng muốn hắn vô cùng, lại tăng thêm người kia giọng trầm thấp thật sự là khêu gợi kỳ cục, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức sẽ không muốn tiếp tục khước từ, nghe lời mà xoay người, đặt lên người kia nở lớn tính khí.

Hai cái tính khí dựa vào nhau, ướt nhẹp quy đầu lẫn nhau làm phiền, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quanh năm luyện múa, trong lòng bàn tay có một tầng thật mỏng kén, nắm tính khí trên dưới tuốt động, thỉnh thoảng gãi thổi mạnh đỉnh chóp nhạy cảm lỗ nhỏ, so với mình an ủi lúc vui vẻ yếu nhiều hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh sẽ mềm nhũn eo, khóe mắt ửng hồng mặc cho người định đoạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở phương diện này trúc trắc vô cùng, có quan hệ làm tình tất cả kinh nghiệm hầu như đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang cho hắn, vừa bắt đầu trả nỗ lực học Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác, cũng muốn để người trong lòng cảm nhận được đồng dạng vui vẻ, bất đắc dĩ cùng ngày tết người yêu so với thực sự không phải lực lượng ngang nhau trình độ, đến mặt sau Ung Thánh Hựu được vui vẻ hành hạ đến không lắm tỉnh táo, trên tay an ủi động tác của đối phương cũng chậm lại, chỉ có thể nâng cao eo tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng bàn tay làm phiền, cuối cùng sắp thời điểm cao triều, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ mà đem mặt vùi vào gối, nức nở bắn hắn đầy tay.

"Thiệt là, ca cũng không đợi chờ ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lẩm bẩm oán giận, thuận tiện tại ca ca xương quai xanh thượng trừng phạt tựa như cắn một cái.

Trong phòng ngủ không bật đèn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể nghe thấy ca ca chôn ở gối trong tinh tế thở dốc, nhưng hắn chỉ là tưởng tượng thấy ca ca dáng vẻ hiện tại liền cảm thấy miệng đắng lưỡi khô, ca ca cao triều xong bộ dáng đặc biệt đẹp đẽ, viền mắt đỏ lên, mắc cỡ yếu khóc không khóc đáng thương dáng dấp, cả người đều nhiễm lên một tầng hồng nhạt, lúc này đi thân lời của hắn một điểm phản kháng cũng sẽ không có, chỉ biết nhuyễn hồ hồ mà hé miệng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, hạ thân còn chưa thả ra đồ vật lại trướng lớn hơn một vòng, không nhịn được giơ tay theo như sáng đầu giường đèn bàn.

"Ngươi, ngươi bật đèn làm gì!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đột nhiên ánh sáng đã cắt đứt Hiền Giả thời khắc, không biết người kia lại là khởi cái gì ý đồ xấu, theo bản năng mà dùng cánh tay nhỏ ngăn trở mặt, kéo chăn che kín trần truồng chân.

Nắm tế bạch cổ tay cường thế mà kìm đến đỉnh đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu chếch, vịn qua hắn lại muốn giấu vào gối trong mặt, không hề che giấu chút nào nóng rực ánh mắt tại ửng hồng trên mặt băn khoăn, không nhịn được hôn lên gò má ba nốt ruồi nhỏ.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật là đẹp mắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu có phần sững sờ, bình thường như đại Cẩu Cẩu yêu như nhau làm nũng ngày tết người yêu khó được chăm chú, màu nâu đậm con ngươi chiếu đến bóng dáng của hắn, ôn ôn nhu nhu ngữ khí như là tại lừa, trong hoảng hốt có một loại mình mới là được sủng ái được chiếu cố cái kia một cái, một lát mới ý thức tới vừa vặn được chiếm tiện nghi, nhỏ giọng phản bác: "Phải gọi ca, lại không lớn không nhỏ ..."

Muốn bày ra ca ca kiêu căng, nhưng nói như vậy lỗ tai lại không tự chủ đỏ lên.

Nhưng ai biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện một giây sau liền đổi lại không cho cự tuyệt bá đạo ngữ khí.

"Chân tách ra."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng lại, người kia gắng gượng khổng lồ đã chen vào giữa hai chân, không chút lưu tình ra ra vào vào, thanh bên đùi thật mỏng một tầng thịt mềm mài đến đau đớn, giữa hai chân rất nhanh dính chán một mảnh.

"A! Không được ... Ân ..."

Không nhìn mềm mại vô lực khước từ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gỡ bỏ ca ca vướng bận áo ngủ, trước ngực hai điểm tiếp xúc được trong phòng hơi lạnh, chiến chiến nguy nguy đứng thẳng, như là tại mời hắn cúi người thưởng thức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện duỗi ra đầu lưỡi tại viên thịt thượng đảo quanh, ý xấu mà khẽ cắn mấy lần, cũng không có quá nhiều lưu luyến.

"Ca ca rất ngọt."

Nghe lời mà kêu ca ca, nhưng thật giống càng khiến người ta khó chịu.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu đã không rảnh bận tâm rồi, người kia đồ vật còn chưa phóng thích liền trước một bước từ giữa hai chân rời đi, bàn tay lớn tại bên eo vùng mẫn cảm tới về xoa, không biết lúc nào liền lâm vào khe đít nhăn nhúm bên trong đi, ngón tay tại miệng huyệt đảo quanh, thăm dò vào một đốt ngón tay động đậy khe khẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm mà run lên, trong vách thành thực mà cắn chặt xông vào vào ngón tay.

Thiếu niên xấu xa.

Khẳng định vừa bắt đầu đã nghĩ tốt muốn làm nguyên bộ rồi, hơi quá đáng.

"Không thể! Ngày mai trả phải đi làm!"

Tự cho là đúng hung tợn uy hiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm lần này tuyệt đối không thể một lòng mềm liền đáp ứng.

Nhưng nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai lại thay đổi mùi vị, ca ca ở trên giường chính là một con tội nghiệp mèo con, cho dù bị bắt nạt được ngoan, lấy ra móng vuốt gãi hơn mấy lần cũng chỉ là hựu tô hựu ma ngứa.

Cuối cùng cũng vẫn làm.

Chỉ vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy hông của hắn, mao Nhung Nhung đầu vùi vào cổ bên trong liên tục làm phiền, như là cùng chủ nhân làm nũng Samoyed, "Ca ca không thích Niel ư "

Ở vào thời điểm này gọi ca ca, ngữ khí trả tràn đầy oan ức, không nhìn thấy Cẩu Cẩu lỗ tai thật giống cũng tại mất mát rủ xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền dao động.

Ưa thích.

Làm sao sẽ không thích.

Yêu thích giống như là muốn đầy tràn ra tới rồi.

"Vậy ngươi, nhẹ một chút."

Gò má đỏ hồng căn bản không giấu được, không thể làm gì khác hơn là khó chịu nghiêng đầu đi không nhìn tới hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh hiểu ý, đây là ca ca ngầm đồng ý chính mình làm loạn tín hiệu.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh sẽ hối hận rồi, ngày tết của hắn người yêu mới không có Samoyed như vậy ngoan, rõ ràng là con nhỏ chó săn.

Đầu vú bị cắn được vừa ngứa vừa đau, người kia còn không cảm giác được đủ tựa như thanh toàn bộ quầng vú bao vây nhập khẩu giọng mút vào được chà chà vang vọng, vui vẻ cùng xấu hổ cảm giác đồng loạt trùng kích đại não, Ung Thánh Hựu chân vòng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên eo, miệng huyệt bị địt vừa ướt vừa mềm, không tự chủ co rút lại, cắn chặt cái kia không ngừng ra vào vật cứng.

Sát theo đó khe mông bị người đánh một cái tát, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút mộng, được so với mình nhỏ hơn gần mười tuổi đệ đệ đối xử như thế, thực sự quá mất mặt, nhưng chưa kịp cảm nhận được đau rát đau nhức lại đổi lại an ủi tính xoa nhẹ.

"Thả lỏng."

Vừa vặn trả đang bắt nạt người của hắn tiến đến bên tai ôn nhu dụ dỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu cào lung tung ga giường, một giây sau được một cái tay khác chăm chú trói lại, cùng dưới thân xông tới cường độ hoàn toàn khác nhau, được nắm phóng tới bên môi tinh tế hôn.

Người này tựa hồ luôn như vậy, lỗ mãng lại xúc động thiếu niên tâm tính bên trong cất giấu chút vụng về ôn nhu, khiến hắn căn bản không có cách nào toàn thân trở ra, chỉ có thể ở phần này gió thổi không lọt yêu thương bên trong càng lún càng sâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã hoàn toàn đánh mất năng lực suy tư, không khống chế được từ khóe môi tràn ra hàm hồ rên rỉ, vui vẻ để trước người tính khí lần nữa ngẩng đầu lên, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ bụng thượng không ngừng làm phiền, lưu lại một mảnh dính chán vết tích.

Trong phòng ngủ hơi lạnh rất đủ, hắn lại cảm thấy thân thể nóng bỏng, liền khóe mắt đều nung đỏ, được vui vẻ bức ra nước mắt theo mũi lướt qua nửa bên mặt gò má, không kịp rơi vào gối bên trong liền đã bị người dùng khẽ hôn mang đi.

Không đủ.

Muốn hôn môi.

"Ừm... Niel, Niel ..."

Mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở kêu luyến tên của người, chủ động hoàn thượng cổ của hắn, sốt ruột mà đi ôm lấy đầu lưỡi ta của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu khó được không có bởi vì thẹn thùng nhắm mắt lại, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm người kia khóe mắt cái kia nốt ruồi nhỏ.

"Ca ca thoải mái ư "

Thiếu niên xấu xa.

Liền thở dốc đều bị đụng phải phá thành mảnh nhỏ, không muốn trả lời cũng căn bản không có cách nào trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân thể càng ngày càng nặng đánh bên trong không nhịn được xoa của mình tính khí, đi theo rút đâm tần suất trên dưới tuốt động, bỏ mặc mình ở trong khoái cảm chìm chìm nổi nổi.

3.

Sau khi kết thúc Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có ngủ rất lâu, nhưng là tỉnh lại thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã không ở, có điểm thất lạc, nhưng cũng không có rất nhiều.

Trên người là nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, ga giường túi chữ nhật cũng là mới đổi, ngày tết người yêu như trước cùng thường ngày, khi hắn bất tỉnh ngủ thiếp đi sau kiên trì làm thanh lý, điểm ấy ngược lại là cùng xúc động thiếu niên tâm tính không quá tương xứng.

Thời gian còn sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu che phủ trong chăn lại một hồi giường, thẳng đến đồng hồ báo thức vang lên hai lần mới xoa đau nhức eo, khó khăn bò lên rửa ráy.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoát áo ngủ đứng ở trước gương, chỉ là nhìn lướt qua liền vội vội vàng vàng dời tầm mắt, dáng dấp của mình thực sự có phần không đành lòng nhìn thẳng, lỗ tai lại tại không tự chủ nóng lên, cổ của hắn trở xuống tất cả đều là dấu hôn, quầng vú chu vi đến bây giờ còn là vừa ngứa vừa đau, đụng vào lại như bị điện giật như thế toàn thân mềm yếu, đợi lát nữa mặc vào áo trong sau lại tránh không khỏi là gian nan một ngày.

"Yếu làm cho tất cả mọi người đều biết ca ca là của ta."

Đại khái là tưởng niệm chất đống quá lâu, tối hôm qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề che giấu chút nào của mình ý muốn sở hữu, đại Cẩu Cẩu tựa như ở trên người hắn liên tục gặm cắn, rõ ràng không một chút nào ôn nhu, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là rất được lợi, liền chính hắn đều nghĩ không thông, tại sao đang đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm sẽ như vậy không có nguyên tắc.

Thật là không có tiền đồ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy ảo não lại thất bại, nguyên bản đều nghĩ kỹ, các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết bận trận này liền nói biệt ly, làm sao tối hôm qua lại tùy ý người kia làm ẩu rồi.

Hắn thở dài một hơi, nỗ lực không nhìn những kia sâu sắc nhợt nhạt vết đỏ, thanh tầm mắt tập trung ở trên mặt, sát vào tấm gương tinh tế tỉ mỉ, không biết là bởi vì miệt mài quá độ vẫn là cái gì khác, Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất đều là có loại mình ở biến lão cảm giác.

Thật ra thì vẫn là có chút sợ hãi, hắn tháng sau liền đầy ba mươi tuổi rồi.

Rõ ràng hai mươi chín tuổi cùng ba mươi tuổi chỉ kém một tuổi mà thôi, lại như là bước vào một cái thế giới hoàn toàn bất đồng, một cái hoàn toàn mới mà lại không biết nhân sinh giai đoạn, đều là cảm thấy rất khó đối mặt.

Nếu như vẫn còn độc thân lời nói vậy cũng cũng còn tốt, chí ít chung quanh đồng sự bằng hữu cũng đều là không sai biệt lắm tuổi, ba mươi tuổi cũng không phải là cái gì không thể tiếp nhận sự tình, nhưng là của hắn người yêu trọn vẹn so với hắn nhỏ lên tám tuổi, bốn bỏ vào năm chính là mười tuổi.

Tiểu học lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng cầm qua 23 phần số học thành tích, bắt đầu từ lúc đó hắn đã nghĩ ngợi lấy mình đời này cũng sẽ không thích làm số học đề, bây giờ nhìn lại thật đúng là như vậy, đạo này liên quan với tuổi tác hai chữ số phép trừ đề là hắn không nguyện ý nhất đối mặt sự tình, đang ngang bằng mặt sau viết đến đáp án, giống như là cho trận này luyến ái phán quyết tử hình, không khỏi quá tàn nhẫn.

Sau khi tắm xong, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh siêu thị đánh gãy lúc mua mỹ phẩm dưỡng da ở trên mặt lung tung lau một trận, dính chán trước mặt sương hồ tại lông mi thượng, quá đáng nồng nặc hương vị khiến hắn quả muốn nhảy mũi, nhưng hắn cũng không muốn để ý tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là không chuẩn bị ăn điểm tâm, nghĩ thổi khô mái tóc thu thập một chút liền đi công ty, nhẫn đến buổi trưa lại đi căng tin tùy tiện ăn một chút đồ vật, đi ngang qua phòng ăn thời điểm lại thoáng nhìn trên bàn để đó bữa sáng, bên cạnh còn có trương lời ghi chép giấy.

—— Thánh Hựu ca chào buổi sáng, bữa sáng nhất định phải ăn! ! !

Dấu chấm than phía dưới cái kia một điểm họa thành một viên xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo tâm.

Mặt trái vẽ một con oan ức ba ba Cẩu Cẩu, lỗ tai cùng đuôi đều rủ xuống, còn tại Cẩu Cẩu mắt phải hạ điểm một viên nho nhỏ nước mắt nốt ruồi.

—— lưng tròng.

—— mỗi ngày ôm không tới ca ca, Niel không vui T T

Ung Thánh Hựu được chọc cười, vừa vặn xấu tâm tình giống như được ủi thiếp một chút, hắn bé trai thật là khờ được đáng yêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua bữa sáng là sữa đậu nành bánh quẩy.

Kỳ thực nếu để cho Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không cân nhắc thanh sữa đậu nành bánh quẩy lấy tư cách bữa sáng, hắn ngại bánh quẩy đầy mỡ, cũng không thích sữa đậu nành mùi tanh, nhưng hắn lại là cái rất song nhãn hiệu người, chỉ cần là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua rồi cùng phổ thông sữa đậu nành bánh quẩy không giống nhau.

Sữa đậu nành là tăng thêm đường kẹo, uống rất ngon.

Bánh quẩy là Hương Hương trong vắt, ăn thật ngon.

Đương nhiên là lời nói dối.

Thanh đã lạnh mất bánh quẩy ăn sạch thời điểm, trong dạ dày ửng lên đến một trận không khỏe, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng ám mắng thầm chính mình, đều nhanh người ba mươi tuổi, ngươi thật là không tiền đồ.

Nhưng là hắn lại không nhịn được cầm lấy tấm kia tiện lợi dán, đối với tung tiến gian phòng ánh mặt trời, thanh ngắn ngủn mấy câu nói đọc tới đọc lui nhiều lần, rõ ràng tối hôm qua trả ôm nhau hôn môi, dùng phụ khoảng cách đòi lấy lẫn nhau, chỉ tách ra mấy tiếng lại lại bắt đầu tưởng niệm, ôm không tới con kia đại Cẩu Cẩu, là thật sự rất khó vượt qua.

Chưa hề hoàn toàn hòa tan quấy đều đặn đường trắng đều chồng chất tại đáy chén, cuối cùng một cái sữa đậu nành phá lệ ngọt, hoàn toàn lấn át không thích đậu mùi tanh, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy thật giống cũng không phải nhất định phải vội vã nói biệt ly.

Hắn an ủi mình, vậy thì chờ một chút, ba mươi tuổi trước đó, vẫn là có thể cho mình một cái điên cuồng cơ hội, huống chi cơ hội này là dùng hai mươi vị trí đầu chín năm theo khuôn phép cũ đổi lấy, khó được lại quý giá.

Lời tương tự là mượn cớ, nhưng cũng không phải mượn cớ.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là kẻ rất nhát gan, mọi việc đều muốn cầu ổn, từ chưa từng làm bất kỳ khác người chuyện, liên quan với thời kỳ trưởng thành phản nghịch ký ức cũng toàn bộ vi không trắng, sau khi tốt nghiệp đại học cũng như trước nghe theo cha mẹ kiến nghị, lựa chọn an ổn thể diện công tác, bởi vì đều là không tranh không đoạt, công tác khá hơn chút năm cũng chỉ lăn lộn cái không cao không thấp chức vị, bản thân hắn đúng là không có cảm thấy có những gì không cam lòng, nghĩ đời này dù sao cũng là bình thường mà qua đi xuống.

Gặp phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn là cái ngoài ý muốn, là hắn vững vàng cuộc sống duy nhất một lần chệch đường ray.

Lần thứ nhất thấy mặt là đầu tháng sáu, ở công ty phụ cận 7-11.

Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu ở công ty tăng ca thêm đã đến sắp tới hai giờ sáng, muộn không ăn cơm, lại một mực ở trên không điều trong phòng ngồi, chỉ cảm thấy đầu hỗn loạn, dạ dày cũng đang mơ hồ làm đau, tiện lợi điếm hàng trên kệ cái cuối cùng cơm nắm vẫn là hắn không thích khẩu vị, tâm tình lập tức rơi xuống đáy vực.

Chờ đợi mì ngâm tốt trong vài phút, có người đi vào, đã đến tiện lợi điếm quạnh quẽ nhất đoạn thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được nhiều nghiêng mắt nhìn thêm vài lần.

Người kia vai rộng chân dài, nhuộm một đầu đáng chú ý hồng nhạt mái tóc, trên người Ngưu Tử áo khoác rách rách rưới rưới, chỉ có nửa bên tay áo, lộ ra ngoài cánh tay bắp thịt làm rắn chắc, nhìn qua dữ dằn dáng vẻ, một mực trên lỗ tai lại mang trẻ non Cúc đinh tai, như một mỗi ngày đánh nhau lại đồng thời giao tốt mấy nữ bằng hữu thiếu niên xấu xa.

Là hắn đến trường lúc muốn tránh nhất cái loại này nam hài.

Không thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, cúi đầu hấp lưu mì sợi.

Gần nhất vũ đoàn nhận cái rất trọng yếu thương diễn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn mấy cái suốt đêm biên múa, sắp xếp động tuyến, thực sự khốn không chịu được cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào kẹo dẻo chống, hội tại thời gian này đi vào tiện lợi điếm là bởi vì lúc trước đồn kẹo dẻo đã ăn xong, ít đi ngọt độ tiếp tế, chỉ cảm thấy cả người không tinh thần, mấy cái brea King động tác cũng làm được không lưu loát như vậy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa kết xong món nợ liền sốt ruột mà xé ra giấy bọc, hoàn toàn không chú ý tới dưới chân dây điện, lảo đảo một cái liền nhào vào bên cửa sổ đang tại ăn mì sợi vị tiên sinh kia trên người.

Bết bát nhất chính là, vị tiên sinh kia căn bản đến không kịp trốn tránh, mì nước đổ một thân, nguyên bản sạch sẽ áo sơ mi trắng lập tức dính đầy vết bẩn.

"Xin lỗi xin lỗi xin lỗi xin lỗi!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng bị giật mình, không ngớt lời nói rồi mấy cái xin lỗi.

Vị tiên sinh kia ngẩng đầu lên, trên chóp mũi còn mang theo chút mì nước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ rồi.

Hắn thật là đẹp mắt, xưa nay chưa từng thấy đẹp mắt như vậy người.

Bên trái trên gương mặt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ sắp xếp thành thần bí chòm sao, hay là mùa hạ tam giác lớn ah.

Hẳn là vừa vặn đang vùi đầu ăn mì nguyên nhân, vị tiên sinh kia mắt kính gọng đen trên tấm kính mông thượng một tầng thật mỏng sương mù, xem không quá rõ ràng con mắt của hắn, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, cặp mắt kia nhất định cũng rất đẹp.

Thẳng đến vị tiên sinh kia ôm theo đẹp mắt lông mày, luống cuống tay chân lau chùi trên người vết bẩn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phục hồi tinh thần lại, "Thật sự rất xin lỗi, bằng không ta giúp ngươi giặt sạch sẽ." Nói xong liền muốn kéo y phục của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là tâm tình không tốt, muốn yên lặng ăn tô mì điền đầy bụng, còn không ăn hai cái lại bị lần đầu tiên liền không thích thiếu niên xấu xa lấy một thân mì nước, người kia lại vẫn muốn kéo chính mình quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu lần này càng bị tức giận đến nói không ra lời, vị này tiểu bằng hữu, ta chỉ mặc cái này một kiện áo sơmi, cởi ra cho ngươi, lẽ nào ta muốn hai tay để trần về đi làm việc ư

Lần thứ nhất thấy mặt, thực sự không phải là cái gì lãng mạn tốt đẹp hồi ức.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc quần áo dơ trở về văn phòng, nhận mệnh mà mở máy tính tiếp tục làm báo biểu, một bên thanh bàn phím theo như được cách cách cách cách vang, một bên ở trong lòng tức giận phát thệ, về sau cũng không tiếp tục muốn đi kia nhà tiện lợi điếm rồi, càng quan trọng hơn là, về sau gặp phải phấn tóc tiểu thí hài nhất định phải đi vòng qua.

4.

Có người muốn chấm dứt ở đây, nhưng có người một mực muốn cho cố sự tiếp tục.

Từ đó về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền mỗi ngày xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, vừa bắt đầu còn tìm các loại sứt sẹo lý do, bảo là muốn bồi thường ngày đó làm ô uế áo sơ mi của hắn, sau đó da mặt càng ngày càng dày, hoàn toàn không tìm bất kỳ lý do gì, mỗi sáng sớm tám điểm giẫm lấy ván trượt đúng giờ xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu gia dưới lầu, biến đổi trò gian mà cho hắn mang bữa sáng, sáu giờ tối vừa chuẩn lúc xuất hiện tại công ty cửa vào, ngoan ngoãn ôm ván trượt đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời chen tàu điện ngầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu là phản ứng chậm điểm, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi ngốc đến nhìn không ra, tiểu hài này là muốn ngâm hắn đây này.

Hắn bày ra trưởng bối tư thái ngữ trọng tâm trường giáo dục quá rồi, cũng mặt lạnh cảnh cáo nhiều lần, nhưng chính là không có tác dụng, đi ra khỏi nhà lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo bữa sáng cười đến một mặt xán lạn, như chỉ đặc biệt hội lấy tốt chủ nhân Samoyed.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi lớn bao nhiêu "

" ta cuối năm liền đầy hai mươi hai rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán không ra cái vấn đề này dụng ý, hơi ngượng ngùng mà gãi đầu một cái, thành thực mà báo tuổi tác của chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ chính mình, nhìn chằm chằm hắn con mắt từng chữ từng câu nói: "Vậy ngươi xem được rồi, ta, kim đêm 30 tuổi."

"Ta biết, nhưng là ta chính là yêu thích Thánh Hựu ca."

Trong giọng nói là tràn đầy thẳng thắn cùng chuyện đương nhiên.

Đến cùng vẫn là chừng hai mươi bé trai, thiếu niên tâm tính, thẳng thắn đến mức rất cũng rất cố chấp, yêu thích liền là ưa thích, yêu thích một người chính là muốn nói cho hắn biết, đối mặt người trong lòng luôn có quăng không xong thẳng tắp bóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng không tìm được lời nói đến phản bác, hắn cảm thấy tiểu hài này không hiểu ra sao, chừng hai mươi người trẻ tuổi có công việc bề bộn như vậy có thể làm, như Khương Nghĩa Kiện như vậy vóc người tướng mạo, khẳng định cũng không thiếu thích hắn nữ hài tử, làm gì cả ngày vây quanh một cái không thú vị dân đi làm chuyển.

Nếu không có cách nào khiến hắn khiêm tốn một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ vậy thì không để ý tới hắn được rồi, dù sao người trẻ tuổi đều là 3 phút nhiệt độ, chờ hắn cảm thấy không có gì vui đương nhiên sẽ không lại quấn lấy mình.

Bất quá ý nghĩ như thế cũng không có kiên định rất lâu.

Ngày đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy mái tóc nhuộm trở về màu đen, thái dương cũng tu bổ đến mức rất chỉnh tề, thậm chí khó được mà không xuyên phá động quần, mà là thay đổi một thân bình thường quần áo thể thao, nhìn qua như một ngoan ngoãn sinh viên đại học, vẫn là có thể nắm toàn bộ ngạch học bổng cái loại này.

Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn bộ dáng này đặc biệt vừa mắt, cũng hay là ngày đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn mua hắn thích ăn nhất nhà kia cháo trứng muối thịt nạc, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như thế đồ ăn ngon làm sao có thể lãng phí, cho nên lần đầu không có từ chối, tiếp nhận cháo thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhảy nhót lại vẻ mặt vui mừng khiến hắn cảm thấy đứa trẻ này thật giống cũng không có ấn tượng đầu tiên hư hỏng như vậy.

Có lần thứ nhất liền có lần thứ hai, liền sẽ dắt ra mặt sau vô số lần nhượng bộ cùng ngầm đồng ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu ngầm đồng ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày miễn cưỡng muốn tiếp dưới mình ban ấu trĩ hành vi, mỗi ngày đi ra hơi lạnh tràn đầy trong phòng, cảm nhận được đêm hè gió nóng đồng thời, giẫm lấy ván trượt nam hài cũng sẽ xuất hiện ở trước mắt, cảm giác như vậy thật giống cũng cũng không tệ lắm.

Nhưng hắn kỳ thực không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội một mực như vậy chờ hắn.

Tăng ca đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói vốn là chuyện thường, ngày đó hắn ở công ty đổi phương án đổi đến rạng sáng, đi ra công ty, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại hai khối gạch vuông trong lúc đó bước qua đến lại vượt qua, hiển nhiên là nhàm chán tới cực điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ý thức được chính mình hoàn toàn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn đang chờ hắn tan tầm chuyện này quên ở sau đầu.

Đần tiểu hài, còn thật sự một mực ở chỗ này chờ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nhìn thấy mắt hắn liền sáng lên, ngốc Hề Hề mà chạy tới hỏi hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca! Ngươi có đói bụng hay không "

Ung Thánh Hựu suy đoán này ngốc tiểu hài là không có ăn cơm tối ngay ở chỗ này chờ mình rồi, vốn là muốn đồng thời tại tiện lợi điếm ăn một chút gì, nhưng hắn thực sự quá khốn, cơm nắm còn không ăn mấy cái liền bắt đầu buồn ngủ, đầu phiến diện liền tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai ngủ rồi, thật sự là ngủ được quá thuộc, tỉnh lại thời điểm còn có chút hoảng hốt.

"Ta xem Thánh Hựu ca thật sự mệt chết đi, sẽ không đánh thức ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng diệu có chút cẩn thận từng li từng tí, chỉ lo Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tức giận.

Kỳ thực không gọi tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt là xuất phát từ đau lòng, còn có một cái không thể nói lý do là, như vậy cùng người trong lòng sống chung một chỗ thời gian thực sự quá trân quý, cũng chỉ có ở vào thời điểm này Ung Thánh Hựu mới sẽ không đẩy hắn ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nỡ bỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin được, chính mình lại đang tiện lợi điếm ngủ hai giờ, trọng điểm vẫn là "Tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai", mà hắn dĩ nhiên chỉnh chỉnh hai giờ đều tùy ý đã biết dạng dựa vào, thậm chí không có đổi qua tư thế.

Muốn nói không cảm động nhất định là lời nói dối.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đã lớn lên đẹp đẽ, đến trường lúc không ít được nam sinh nữ sinh đưa qua thư tình, nhưng bởi vì tính cách không được tự nhiên lại sợ người lạ, không phải là không khai khiếu, mà là không dám khai khiếu, những kia thích hắn người không chiếm được đáp lại cũng đều chậm rãi từ bỏ, chưa từng có được người khác tỉ mỉ như thế tâm địa đối đãi qua.

Bất thình lình nhô ra như thế một cái ngốc tiểu hài, dùng ngốc nhất kém cỏi nhưng cũng chân thành nhất tư thái xông vào hắn bình thản không gợn sóng sinh hoạt, hắn tổng thanh yêu thích hai chữ treo ở bên mép, nhưng xưa nay không chỉ là nói nói mà thôi.

Từ không vắng chỗ bữa sáng, chấp nhất như lúc ban đầu chờ đợi, thậm chí là ngu si quan tâm, đều đang nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu, thật giống không thể chỉ coi Khương Nghĩa Kiện là làm một cái 3 phút nhiệt độ tiểu hài.

Đi ra tiện lợi điếm thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để lại dấu vết mà nhu nhu vai, nhưng đối đầu với ánh mắt của mình, vẫn là vung lên một cái cùng bình thường cũng giống như nhau xán lạn nụ cười.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta có thể mời ngươi đồng thời xem chiếu bóng ư "

Vốn nên là không chút do dự mà từ chối hắn, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cũng có chút dao động.

Đần quá.

Ấn tượng đầu tiên còn tưởng rằng là đồng thời giao tốt mấy nữ bằng hữu luyến ái cao thủ đây, nguyên lai chân chính truy người thời điểm cũng chỉ biết ăn cơm xem chiếu bóng loại thói tục này quá trình.

Cái kia liền đáp ứng hắn.

"Được."

Lần đầu hẹn hò ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu dậy thật sớm.

Kỳ thực cũng không tính được ước hội, dù sao hai người bọn họ còn không phải tình nhân quan hệ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nguồn gốc mà căng thẳng, đứng ở tủ quần áo trước rầu rĩ rất lâu.

Công tác về sau, hắn trong tủ treo quần áo liền chất đầy áo sơ mi trắng quần tây đen, ở công ty mặc như vậy đương nhiên làm bình thường, nhưng là đi xem chiếu bóng liền có vẻ hoàn toàn không hợp, xuất hiện mua lại không kịp, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là lục lọi ra đại học lúc mua màu đen vệ y quần jean.

Bởi vì công tác về sau đều là không để ý tới ăn cơm thật ngon, hắn so với đại học lúc gầy rất nhiều, trước đây là thích hợp vệ y hiện tại mặc lên người có phần lắc lư, quần jean cũng là dặt dà dặt dẹo, bất quá ngược lại là có vẻ cả người đều nhỏ vài tuổi.

Trước khi ra cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phí đi lão sức lực mới tìm được một đôi cũ giày vải thường, bỏ không rất lâu, mặt bên đều có chút bung keo, bất quá giày da ăn mặc thói quen, đột nhiên mặc một lần giày vải thường, thật giống liền bước chân đều trở nên khinh nhanh hơn rất nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước một bước đã đến rạp chiếu bóng cửa vào, tại phụ cận sốt sắng mà đi qua đi lại, trong vô tình nhìn thấy tủ kính chiếu phim ra cái bóng của mình, do dự chốc lát vẫn là lấy xuống kính mắt bỏ vào túi áo.

Kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nhẹ nhàng cận thị, không đeo kính cũng hầu như không có ảnh hưởng, nhưng hắn từ trường cấp 3 bắt đầu liền cố chấp mang một bộ rất vẻ người lớn mắt kính gọng đen, mãi cho đến công tác cũng không hái xuống. Có thể là từ nhỏ đã có nghiêm trọng xã giao sợ hãi chứng, hắn luôn cảm thấy đem mình giấu ở thật mỏng sau thấu kính mặt liền có thể thu được càng nhiều hơn cảm giác an toàn, là có thể đem những kia không muốn bị người phát hiện bất an cùng sợ sệt toàn bộ ẩn núp đi.

Quỷ nhát gan tình cờ cũng sẽ muốn lấy xuống kính mắt, dũng cảm một lần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đến rạp chiếu bóng cửa vào, theo thói quen tìm kiếm áo sơmi màu trắng, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm sững sờ rồi, mở miệng lúc thậm chí có chút lắp ba lắp bắp: "Thánh, Thánh Hựu ca hôm nay thật giống rất không giống nhau."

"Xin lỗi, ta bộ dáng này rất kỳ quái ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mất mặt lại lúng túng, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm màu đen giày vải thường giày đầu.

"Không, không phải."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng giải thích.

"Rất dễ nhìn, thật vô cùng tốt xem."

Nhưng hắn thực sự quá sốt ruột rồi, lập tức cái gì lời tâm tình đều không nghĩ ra, chỉ biết nói năng lộn xộn mà tái diễn đồ ngốc biểu lộ.

"Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca, Thánh Hựu ca mặc cái gì ta đều làm yêu thích, phi thường yêu thích, phi thường phi thường phi thường yêu thích."

Lại là khiến người ta khổ não thẳng tắp bóng, lần này quang là ưa thích còn chưa đủ, còn muốn thêm vào rất nhiều phi thường mới tính hoàn chỉnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời, nhưng là trong lòng điểm này khổ sở thật giống lập tức biến mất không thấy.

Điện ảnh là Ung Thánh Hựu chọn, mới chiếu phim Marvel điện ảnh, kỳ thực hắn đối chủng loại hình này điện ảnh không hứng thú lắm, so sánh với đó hắn càng yêu thích tối nghĩa một chút điện ảnh, yêu thích những kia rất có mùi vị phục cổ lọc kính.

Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói khiến hắn tuyển tự mình nghĩ nhìn, nhưng hắn nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuổi như vậy, chắc chắn sẽ không đối điện ảnh cảm giác hứng thú, người kia nhìn lên chính là sẽ thích Iron Man đại nam hài, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự mà làm lựa chọn.

Bởi vì là hệ liệt điện ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng xem lúc trước mấy bộ, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa dịp mở màn trước mấy phút, cho hắn đơn giản nói lúc trước tình tiết.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh nghe, tình cờ cắm đi vào mấy vấn đề, nghe nam hài kể chuyện xưa tiết lúc trong giọng nói hưng phấn, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều viết đầy không giấu được nhảy nhót, hắn âm thầm may mắn, cũng còn tốt mình là tuyển đúng rồi.

Tới gần mở màn thời gian, phòng chiếu phim ánh đèn lập tức tối lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm cũng theo ánh đèn im bặt đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy bị hắn nhìn chăm chú gò má nóng lên.

"Sao, làm sao vậy "

"Thánh Hựu ca ánh mắt, rất đẹp."

Trắng ra lại vụng về khích lệ, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu rất vui vẻ.

Loại này hài lòng là rất đặc biệt, không giống với thăng chức tăng lương lúc cái loại này hài lòng, cũng bất đồng ở ngủ một giấc đến thỏa mãn loại kia hài lòng, mà là như nai vàng ngơ ngác vậy, như là chỉ có mười bảy mười tám tuổi thiếu niên mới có cái loại này hài lòng.

Nói chung chính là, rất vui vẻ.

Có thể là được hài lòng hướng bất tỉnh đầu não, tại điện ảnh diễn đến Siêu Cấp Anh Hùng đánh bại người xấu thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay tới bắt Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay bỏng ngô, lại đi xuống dắt tay của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không có từ chối, mà là cầm ngược ở tay của hắn.

Mãi cho đến đi ra rạp chiếu bóng, hai người đều không có buông tay ra.

Yếu lúc chia tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới do dự hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta ... Là ở nói yêu thương ư "

Đần quá.

Quả nhiên ấn tượng đầu tiên đều là gạt người, rõ ràng là ngây thơ lại trì độn đồ đần Cẩu Cẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu giữ chặt tay của hắn, cố ý hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi nói xem, của ta bạn trai "

Cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hạnh phúc ư

Dĩ nhiên không phải.

Ám muội kỳ thăm dò là hạnh phúc trước điều, Ung Thánh Hựu rất chờ mong nghe được hắn bé trai một lần lại một lần nói xong thích ngươi, phi thường yêu thích ngươi, phi thường phi thường yêu thích ngươi, phi thường phi thường phi thường yêu thích ngươi, yếu đếm rõ ràng hắn dùng bao nhiêu cái phi thường, muốn đem từng cái phi thường đều ghi tạc trong lòng, gấp đôi sau lại phản trả lại cho hắn.

Ngoại trừ lần thứ nhất dắt tay còn có thể miễn cưỡng xem như là Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động, kế tiếp ôm ấp và hôn môi đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện chủ đạo.

Cuối tuần, Ung Thánh Hựu bồi tiếp Khương Nghĩa Kiện luyện múa, ở trong mắt hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là không đến điều ấu trĩ tiểu hài, là Đào Tử kẹo dẻo làm làm nũng quỷ, nhưng khiêu vũ thời điểm như là thay đổi một người, lưu loát động tác, chăm chú tự tin biểu lộ, trong ánh mắt lóe lên chút kiệt ngạo ánh sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu vũ đạo, nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiêu vũ dáng vẻ lại làm cho hắn không dời nổi mắt.

Cung Xử Nữ Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất chảy mồ hôi cảm giác, nhưng là hắn thật thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện luyện xong múa sau chảy mồ hôi bộ dáng, là thuộc về bé trai hormone mùi vị, hắn thậm chí sẽ không nhịn được thừa dịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngửa đầu uống nước thời điểm, lén lút sát vào bên gáy, một giây sau lại yên lặng tỉnh lại hành động của mình quả thực như tên biến thái lão đại thúc.

"Thánh Hựu ca đang làm gì "

Xong đời, bị bóc mẽ rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào càng ngày càng gần, thanh so với mình nhỏ hơn một chút ca ca cả người bức đến ghế dài góc, bóp chặt hắn tế bạch cổ tay, không cho hắn bất kỳ tránh né cơ hội.

Vừa vặn muốn phải nhớ kỹ mùi vị giờ khắc này gần tại chóp mũi, thế là làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi bá đạo che đi lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu không tránh thoát, cũng không muốn né tránh.

Luyện Tập Thất bốn phía đều là tấm gương, điểm này bất an lại mong đợi tiểu tâm tư căn bản không chỗ trốn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cần mở mắt ra liền có thể nhìn thấy chính mình mắc cỡ đỏ cả mặt bộ dáng, chỉ có thể nhanh siết chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện vạt áo trước, nhắm mắt lại đem mình toàn bộ giao ra, thậm chí ngay cả hô hấp đều rối loạn tiết tấu, mặt lập tức nghẹn đến càng đỏ.

Một giây sau môi được thả ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng cười khẽ truyền vào lỗ tai, tê tê dại dại giống là có điện lưu đánh qua.

"Ca ca đần quá, muốn dùng mũi hô hấp."

Làm mất mặt, nhưng vẫn là muốn càng nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm dễ dàng không có cảm giác an toàn, là những này hôn môi lúc trúc trắc dấu ấn, ôm ấp lúc kề sát nhiệt độ, dắt tay lúc khó nén rung động, để yêu nhau chuyện này trở nên càng thêm cụ thể.

—— nguyên lai của ta bé trai làm yêu thích ta, ta cũng thật thích của ta bé trai.

Luyến ái ngôn ngữ tay chân cũng có không đoạn luyện tập, không ngừng bổ sung từ kho cần phải, bọn hắn rất nhanh sẽ từ chỉ dắt tay thiển hôn luyến ái Sơ kỳ, giao qua một khắc cũng không muốn tách ra tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là tại dục vọng mãnh liệt nhất tuổi, lần thứ nhất nếm trải ngon ngọt sau đó trên giường chuyện thật là không làm thiếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó chưa từng có kinh nghiệm phương diện này, hắn thẹn thùng không muốn nói, ở trên giường cũng đều là bị động mà chịu đựng, nhưng hắn nhưng thật ra là ưa thích, thậm chí lòng tham mà hi vọng bọn họ mỗi một lần thân thiết thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều có thể so với lần trước ôm chặt hắn một ít, lại ôm chặt một ít, dù cho đau đớn cũng không quan hệ.

Ngày tết người yêu ủy khuất thời điểm tổng là ưa thích hỏi: "Ca ca không thích Niel ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mắng hắn ngớ ngẩn, làm sao sẽ không thích chứ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là người khác sinh bên trong đến chậm mối tình đầu, là hắn cái thứ nhất đúng nghĩa Hạ Thiên.

Gặp phải hắn là tại Hạ Thiên, yêu hắn cũng là tại Hạ Thiên.

Ve lúc Vũ tự chương là hắn, mộng ban ngày phần cuối cũng là hắn.

Hạ Thiên thật tốt, trong mùa hè đều là có rất nhiều điên cuồng lý do, tại trong mùa hè làm ra mỗi cái thay đổi đều được trao cho tốt nhất nghi thức cảm giác, tại trong mùa hè quăng mất hết thảy lo lắng, cùng toàn thế giới thích nhất bé trai nói chuyện một hồi luyến ái, cho dù là đồng thời sống uổng thời gian, thật giống cũng không phải là cái gì hoang đường sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm thích cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đi tại ngày hè hoàng hôn bên trong, ban ngày dư quang còn có chút ấm áp, trong tay kem như trước hòa tan được nhanh chóng, hắn hội chủ động hôn môi Khương Nghĩa Kiện dính chút Chocolate tương khóe miệng, bởi vì biết một giây sau nhất định sẽ được người kia kéo vào không có ai cái hẻm nhỏ, không để ý tới không ăn xong kem, hôn đến khó khăn chia lìa.

Quen thuộc cùng hắn hôn môi về sau Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chẳng phải thẹn, hắn sẽ tại hôn môi thời điểm nheo mắt lại, nhìn xem mặt trời lặn lúc quang xuyên qua cây nhãn lồng tươi tốt cành lá khe hở, rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt, viên kia nước mắt nốt ruồi thật là đẹp mắt, hắn nhìn một chút liền có chút thất thần.

Sau đó sẽ bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện trừng phạt tựa như khinh cắn một cái.

"Ca không chuyên tâm."

Ngày hè hạn định luyến ái, làm càn lại sung sướng.

Nếu là hạnh phúc, như vậy tại sao muốn biệt ly

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu là người nhát gan quỷ.

Hắn sợ sệt tất cả không biết, hại lo sự tình vượt qua chưởng khống cảm giác vô lực, cho nên hắn một mực theo khuôn phép cũ, một mực làm trong mắt tất cả mọi người ngoan tiểu hài, một mực tại lựa chọn chắc chắn nhất đường.

Ba mươi tuổi càng ngày càng tới gần thời điểm, hắn lại bắt đầu sợ sệt biến lão, sợ sệt có nếp nhăn, sợ sệt nhận được mẫu thân gọi điện thoại tới, sợ sệt nghe được mẫu thân uyển chuyển ám chỉ, cho nên hắn trốn tránh, nỗ lực dùng bận rộn công tác đến dời đi sự chú ý, mượn cớ bận rộn công việc một lần lại một lần thoái thác mẫu thân an bài thân cận.

Quỷ nhát gan liền hạnh phúc đều sẽ sợ.

Không phải là không yêu thích, mà là sợ sệt, sợ sệt Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình yêu thích chỉ là xuất phát từ cảm giác mới mẻ, sợ sệt tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ ngọt ngào chớp mắt là qua về sau, hắn bé trai trả có rất Dobby chính mình càng tốt hơn càng thích hợp lựa chọn.

Sợ sệt phần này không chân thực hạnh phúc chỉ là ngắn ngủi mà thuộc về mình, sợ sệt trận này mộng ban ngày chỉ là một phần không công bình giao dịch, muốn dùng trọn một cái không thể phục chế Hạ Thiên đổi công dã tràng vui mừng.

5.

Đầu tháng tám thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đi xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện vị trí vũ đoàn diễn xuất, vì trận này diễn xuất, ngày tết của hắn người yêu nỗ lực chuẩn bị một tháng, hai người hầu như không có thời gian gặp mặt, cuối tháng bảy buổi tối ngày hôm ấy là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực sự không nhịn được mới lén lút chạy đến tìm hắn, cho nên sáng sớm lại vội vội vàng vàng chạy trở về luyện tập, cả sáng sớm ôn tồn thời khắc đều không thể không từ bỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến hậu trường đi tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, người kia vừa vặn hóa trang xong, đại khái là nhãn tuyến duyên cớ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua cùng với bình thường không giống nhau lắm, là thành thục mấy phần, nhưng lại giống như không chỉ là như vậy.

Nói chung, hắn làm yêu thích là được rồi.

"Nghe nói nếu như ở trên trước võ đài đạt được người trong lòng hôn, liền có thể đạt được siêu cấp siêu cấp nhiều sức mạnh nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm đẩy ra vũ đoàn những người khác, vừa mở miệng hay là tại cùng ca ca lấy hôn, còn nói được lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Thiếu niên xấu xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhón chân lên, tại người kia khóe môi hôn khẽ một cái, mới vừa muốn rời đi lại bị người hoành ôm mang vào phòng thay quần áo, đặt ở trên gương hôn đủ.

Thu hẹp phòng thay quần áo biến thành không ngừng ấm lên nguồn nhiệt khu, áo sơmi cúc áo được toàn bộ mở ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ cũng không thành thật mà xoa nhạy cảm bên eo, nhận ra được nguy hiểm tín hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển đẩy hắn ra.

"Không được ... Ngươi lập tức yếu lên đài ..."

Trong thanh âm đã sớm nhiễm lên tình dục, làm sao nghe đều không hề lực uy hiếp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới không nghe, làm trầm trọng thêm mà vò thượng ca ca trước ngực hai điểm, ngậm vành tai của hắn nhẹ nhàng mút vào, hài lòng nhìn xem tai từng điểm từng điểm biến đỏ.

"Làm sao bây giờ, thật thích Thánh Hựu ca, cũng không muốn lên đài diễn xuất rồi, chỉ muốn mang theo ca ca bỏ trốn."

Nghe khêu gợi giọng thấp pháo, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy run chân.

Thiếu niên xấu xa, tổng cũng không có chánh hình.

Thẳng đến diễn xuất nhanh bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đỏ mặt trở về thính phòng, vừa mới ngồi xuống, bên cạnh nữ sinh chọc chọc hắn, hỏi: "Hay là, là Daniel nam cơm ư "

—— mới không phải nam cơm, là bạn trai.

Đương nhiên, lời này chỉ dám ở trong lòng nói một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu chần chờ hai giây vẫn gật đầu một cái, sau đó đã bị cô gái kia nhét vào một đống lớn tiếp ứng vật.

Tay bức, in "God Da nie" tiếp ứng ca tụng, còn có vài tờ Samoyed dán giấy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn kỹ, Samoyed mắt phải khóe mắt hạ điểm một viên nước mắt nốt ruồi.

Nha, nguyên lai không chỉ là hắn cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện như Samoyed, mọi người đều cho là như thế, đột nhiên liền có chút không vui.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh lại quên mất điểm này không vui.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn phiếu vé là toàn trường vị trí tốt nhất, đối diện múa đài trung ương, người kia tại trên sân khấu mỗi một cái động tác, từng cái biểu lộ hắn đều nhìn đến rõ rõ ràng ràng.

Rõ ràng có nhiều như vậy vì God Da nie mà đến nữ hài tử, Ung Thánh Hựu lại luôn cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt một mực dừng lại tại phương hướng của mình, hắn đương nhiên biết rõ đây không phải tự mình đa tình, thế là khó được bỏ xuống rụt rè, đối với trên sân khấu người kia lung lay trong tay tiếp ứng ca tụng.

Chính hoàn thành kiing part Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên làm một này hôn gió động tác, dưới đài một mảnh thiếu nữ kích động tiếng thét chói tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có loại không giải thích được tiểu đắc ý, các ngươi cứ việc kích động đi, phản Chính Cương mới vừa nụ hôn kia là cho ta một người nha.

Sau đó lại không thể không đối mặt đến chậm xấu hổ, rất tốt ấu trĩ, phải hay không cùng bé trai cùng nhau lâu, chính mình cũng sẽ trở nên ấu trĩ lên.

Trên sân khấu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầy đủ chói mắt, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ, hắn không muốn cái gì đại minh tinh, cũng không cần God Da nie, chỉ cần tên là Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình thường thiếu niên thuộc về hắn liền đủ rồi, hắn đáng yêu, hắn hồn nhiên cùng tính trẻ con, trên người hắn bé trai độc hữu ánh mặt trời mùi vị, hắn chỉ bày ra cho người yêu cẩn thận cùng ôn nhu, thậm chí là những kia bá đạo ý muốn sở hữu, toàn bộ chỉ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu một người, thật là tốt biết bao.

Nghĩ đến luyến ái bên trong người, chung quy là lòng tham.

Diễn xuất kết thúc lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa theo trước đó ước hẹn, đứng ở lối ra chờ hắn.

Thẳng đến khán giả đều đi được không sai biệt lắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vội vội vàng vàng mà chạy tới, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không phản ứng lại đã bị người kia ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, ngày tết người yêu như chỉ ôm chủ nhân không buông tay oan ức đại Cẩu Cẩu, nhỏ giọng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai lầm bầm, tóc rối cọ được lỗ tai của hắn ngứa một chút.

Tiểu thí hài rầm rì mà nói hồi lâu, đạo xin lỗi xong còn nói phát thệ lần sau cũng không tiếp tục như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đến nửa ngày mới nghe rõ, là vũ đoàn huynh đệ đều nhao nhao lấy muốn đi liên hoan chúc mừng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực sự đẩy không xong, vốn là ước hẹn diễn xuất kết thúc liền cùng đi xem điện ảnh, lần này có thể phải thả hắn bồ câu rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay nhu nhu đáp trên bờ vai mao Nhung Nhung đầu, an ủi: "Chúng ta Niel khó được hết bận diễn xuất, cùng mọi người cùng nhau đi chơi, điện ảnh lần sau lại nhìn là tốt rồi."

Nghe xong ca ca an ủi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống càng ủy khuất, hắn mới không muốn đi chơi đây, vì lần này diễn xuất, hắn đã lâu lắm không có cùng ca ca đã hẹn hò, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn ôm ca ca, hảo hảo hôn một cái ca ca, quan trọng nhất là, ca ca đáp ứng khen thưởng còn không thực hiện đây này.

Nhưng là nói yêu thương khoảng thời gian này đã thoái thác rất nhiều lần vũ đoàn liên hoan, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghĩ tới lại cũng bị Phác Hữu Trấn công khai xử lý tội lỗi trọng sắc khinh bạn liền cảm thấy thật là phiền.

"Cái kia Thánh Hựu ca phải ngoan ngoan ở nhà chờ ta, nói tốt muốn thưởng của ta."

Giọng mũi bên trong tràn đầy làm nũng ý vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu đáp ứng, nhưng tiểu thí hài vẫn là đổ thừa không đi.

"Ca ca hôn lại ta một cái."

Không chống đỡ được ngày tết người yêu làm nũng thế tiến công, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ khinh chạm khẽ một cái hắn môi dưới, "Được rồi, nhanh đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra tin nhắn nói mười giờ đêm trước đó nhất định trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu làm có thân là lễ vật tự giác, rất sớm liền tắm xong, tựa ở đầu giường liếc nhìn thích nhất tập thơ.

Nhận được mẫu thân điện thoại là ngoài dự liệu chuyện.

"Con trai chúng ta gần nhất có nói yêu thương dự định ư "

Mẫu thân âm thanh đều là ôn ôn Nhu Nhu, nhưng là nói chuyện đến chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu lại luôn cảm thấy tràn ngập cảm giác ngột ngạt.

"Không, không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng mà trả lời, chột dạ được thả đại tới cực điểm.

Thật vất vả kiếm cớ cúp xong điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng không có tâm tư lại tiếp tục đọc thơ rồi.

Hắn lại đang nghĩ, nên lúc nào nói biệt ly, lại nên tìm lý do gì nói biệt ly. Ba mươi tuổi sinh nhật càng ngày càng gần, khoảng cách Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình định kỳ hạn cũng càng ngày càng gần.

Hắn phân biết rõ, hắn nam hài hẳn là thuộc về múa đài trung ương, thuộc về tiếng vỗ tay cùng truy quang, thuộc về hứa nhiều thiếu nữ ngọt ngào vừa chua xót chát chát tâm sự, thuộc về thanh xuân bên trong một hồi sẽ không bỏ qua mưa to.

Mà không nên thuộc về hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, không nên thuộc về một cái sắp ba mươi tuổi còn không dám đi yêu đại ngốc.

Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không hề đúng giờ trở về, mà là tới gần trời vừa rạng sáng mới mang theo đầy người mùi rượu nhấn chuông cửa.

Vào cửa lúc lảo đảo bộ dáng vừa nhìn chính là không lắm tỉnh táo, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ giúp hắn thay quần áo, thật vất vả thanh to con kéo tới trên giường, lại bị hắn một cái dùng sức kéo đến trên người, uống rượu say tiểu hài khí lực lớn đến đáng sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao cũng giãy giụa không ra.

Khoảng cách lập tức kéo gần, mang theo tửu khí chính là khí tức đánh vào bên gáy.

"Thật thích Thánh Hựu ca ..."

"Thánh Hựu ca là bảo bối của ta, ta còn muốn cùng Thánh Hựu ca sinh rất nhiều rất nhiều tiểu bảo bối ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ muốn chết, cái này tiểu con ma men, đến cùng biết không biết mình đang nói cái gì.

Thiệt là, bình thường thẳng tắp bóng thế tiến công đã đầy đủ khiến hắn không chống đỡ được rồi, uống say sau công lực càng là lật ra một phen, cần phải bắt hắn làm thế nào mới tốt.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chăm chú quấn tiến trong lồng ngực thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tự giận mình mà nghĩ, nếu là thật có thời gian tạm dừng siêu năng lực là tốt rồi, liền để ta một mực trốn tránh đi xuống, liền để ta một mực như vậy ngu muội địa, lỗ mãng địa, bất chấp hậu quả mà yêu hắn.

Dù cho đây chỉ là một tràng mộng cùng thực tế luân phiên lưu động, ta cũng nguyện ý.

6.

Cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn trốn tránh, ba mươi tuổi sinh nhật ngày hôm nay vẫn là đúng hạn mà tới rồi.

Ngày 25 tháng 8, Bạo Vũ, bão báo động trước, chủ thành khu điện lực gián đoạn.

Bất quá buổi chiều hai ba điểm bộ dáng, bầu trời đã là âm u khắp chốn hôn mê, dày đặc hạt mưa đánh tại cửa sổ thủy tinh thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ, nhìn xem dưới lầu một khối tấm bảng quảng cáo được gió to quét ngã, thậm chí có loại may mắn, may mắn mình bị Bạo Vũ khốn ở một tòa hoang đảo, tất cả có thể cùng ngoại giới liên lạc phương thức toàn bộ mất đi hiệu lực, như là thời gian ở nơi này nhấn xuống nút tạm dừng, trốn tránh biến thành chuyện đương nhiên lựa chọn.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu lại phi thường ghét bỏ chính mình giờ phút này ý nghĩ, đều là đầy ba mươi tuổi lão đại thúc, như nào đây ngây thơ như vậy.

Điện thoại đã sớm không có điện rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu cả một buổi chiều đều ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon đờ ra, nhìn chằm chằm đồng hồ treo trên tường, mới phát giác nguyên đến thời gian trôi qua chậm hơn chậm hơn, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu cân nhắc có muốn hay không thử đem này gian nan một ngày trực tiếp ngủ thiếp đi.

Cũng chính là vào lúc này cửa sau chuông vang rồi, làm đột ngột.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cửa vào, hướng hắn cười đến một mặt ngu đần.

"Surprise! Sinh nhật vui vẻ!"

Mưa bên ngoài quá lớn, bung dù căn bản không hữu hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả người hầu như đều ướt đẫm, tóc mái cũng ướt nhẹp mà kề sát ở trên trán, nhưng là bị hắn hộ vào trong ngực bánh gatô dĩ nhiên một điểm đều không xối đến Vũ.

Không biết tại sao, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn bộ này được xối thành ướt sũng đồ ngốc dáng dấp, không hiểu có chút tức giận, tức giận ném cho hắn một cái khăn lông, lại tìm bộ quần áo thể thao khiến hắn đổi.

Đần tiểu hài.

Làm bão báo động trước là đùa giỡn hay sao, thời điểm như thế này lại vẫn nghĩ chạy đến mua bánh gatô.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại đại liệt liệt tiếp nhận khăn mặt, đến phòng tắm lung tung lau chùi nước mưa trên người, rất nhanh liền thay xong quần áo đi ra.

Gặp mưa đều không coi vào đâu, nhưng không thể quên hôm nay chính sự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra hắn một đường hộ vào trong ngực hộp, lộ ra một khối ô mai linh chi sĩ bánh gatô.

"Trước đó liên cột kỹ tiệm bánh gato bởi vì bão tạm thời đóng cửa, ta chạy vài cửa tiệm vẫn là chỉ mua đến một cái rất nhỏ."

"Các loại bão đi qua, ta nhất định tiếp tế ca một cái hoàn mỹ sinh nhật."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không nói, thực sự là sợ điều gì sẽ gặp điều đó, hắn không một chút nào muốn đại trương kỳ cổ qua ba mươi tuổi sinh nhật, này căn bản không phải một chuyện đáng giá ăn mừng, ba mươi tuổi bánh sinh nhật dù cho lại ngọt ngào, cũng chỉ biết nhắc nhở hắn, ngươi nên cân nhắc ba mươi tuổi người nên suy tính sự tình, tỷ như tìm người thích hợp kết hôn sinh con, hoàn thành cha mẹ chờ mong, mà không phải rơi vào một hồi vô tri cuồng luyến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nào có biết Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng những này cong cong lượn lượn, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy thật giống ít một chút cái gì, suy tư một lát sau vỗ đầu một cái, ", ta quên mua cây nến."

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt tiếc nuối dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ thầm, may là may là, nếu như ngươi thật sự lấy ra một con số "30" hình dạng ngọn nến, ta còn thật sợ mình hội tại chỗ ngất đi.

"Cái kia Thánh Hựu ca coi ta là ngọn nến, biong, ta hiện tại đốt lên, Thánh Hựu ca có thể ước nguyện rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn khí nở nụ cười, "Nào có như vậy, vậy ta muốn đem ngươi thổi tắt ư "

Không cưỡng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện miễn cưỡng muốn chính mình ước nguyện chấp nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhắm mắt lại giả bộ chăm chú ước nguyện, kỳ thực trong đầu hắn trống rỗng, không nghĩ ra ngoại trừ hi vọng cha mẹ thân thể khỏe mạnh, hi vọng một năm này công tác thuận lợi ở ngoài, còn có thể có nguyện vọng gì.

Chẳng lẽ muốn ước nguyện nói hi vọng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vĩnh viễn ở một chỗ sao, này quá đáng xa xỉ cũng quá đáng không thiết thực rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cũng không dám thanh chuyện này cho rằng một cái nguyện vọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa mở mắt thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính ngốc Hề Hề mà làm ra động tác quá mức đến biểu thị ngọn nến được thổi tắt.

"Niel ngọn nến nói rồi, chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca sinh nhật nguyện vọng đều có thể thực hiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là nghĩ ăn xong bánh gatô cũng là kết thúc, bão báo động trước vẫn còn chưa giải trừ, cũng không thể thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy trở về, hắn đang suy nghĩ đêm nay nên như thế nào ngăn cản thiếu niên xấu xa làm ẩu, ai biết người này lại không biết từ đâu biến ra một cái đại dưa hấu.

"Thánh Hựu ca nói không cần lễ vật quý trọng, cho nên ta chuẩn bị toàn thế giới tối ngọt dưa hấu."

Nói xong vỗ vỗ tròn vo đại dưa hấu, một bộ chờ đợi khen ngợi dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần bị hắn khí nở nụ cười, hắn đúng là đã nói không nên lễ vật quý trọng, nhưng là nào có người sinh nhật đưa dưa hấu làm lễ vật, rất tốt đần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh dưa hấu cắt ra, dùng cái muôi thanh chính giữa khối này đào xuống đến, đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên mép.

"Hạ Thiên yếu kết thúc, rất nhanh sẽ không có ngọt như vậy dưa hấu á."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm khối này dưa hấu, chậm chạp không có nhận lấy.

Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ tổng là muốn thanh tốt nhất đều cho hắn, linh chi sĩ bánh gatô thượng duy nhất một viên ô mai phải cho hắn, dưa hấu chính giữa cái kia một cái phải cho hắn, đáy biển mò một viên cuối cùng cá viên cũng phải cấp hắn, độc thuộc về 20 tuổi bé trai xúc động tâm động cùng vụng về ôn nhu đều cho hắn.

Nếu quả như thật quyết định phân tay, như vậy hắn cho hắn từng cái tốt nhất, hắn nên trả lại như thế nào.

Quỷ nhát gan lại đang do dự rồi, quỷ nhát gan muốn tìm cái lý do thuyết phục chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới một chuyện nhỏ, mới vừa cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, bọn hắn vẫn không có thử dùng càng trắng ra ngôn ngữ tay chân để diễn tả yêu thích, tỷ như hôn môi tỷ như làm tình, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là cố chấp yếu nắm tay của hắn, từ công ty đi về nhà, rất dài một quãng đường rất dài cũng không chịu thả ra.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đều là thẹn thùng, rõ ràng hắn mới là ca ca, lại tại cái tuổi này mới bắt đầu lần thứ nhất luyến ái, liền đơn giản nhất dắt tay đều sẽ căng thẳng, không muốn để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ra hắn trúc trắc, thế là kiếm cớ nói khí trời quá nóng á, luôn như vậy dắt bàn tay tâm xảy ra mồ hôi, dính chán cảm giác không một chút nào lãng mạn.

Nhưng hắn nhớ rõ lúc ấy chính mình đã nói như vậy sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không có buông ra tay của hắn.

Hắn nhớ rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện là trả lời như vậy.

"Nếu như là tại mùa đông gặp phải ca là tốt rồi, như vậy ta là có thể nắm ca thủ bỏ vào túi áo."

"Thánh Hựu ca lạnh đến mức run lẩy bẩy thời điểm, ta còn có thể mở rộng áo khoác thanh ca toàn bộ quấn đi vào."

"Bất quá không liên quan, sau mùa đông lại làm như vậy được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn vào cái muôi, nhận lấy khối này dưa hấu.

Thật sự rất ngọt, từ chưa từng ăn ngọt như vậy dưa hấu.

Hắn hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Uy ngươi biết không, ta kim Thiên Mãn ba mươi tuổi rồi."

"Ta biết, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, đặt ở bên môi hôn khẽ một cái, hắn nhìn xem con mắt của hắn, từng chữ từng câu mà chăm chú nói: "Nhưng là ta thích Thánh Hựu ca, phi thường yêu thích, phi thường phi thường phi thường yêu thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu lén lút nở nụ cười, thật giống bất kể thế nào hỏi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho ra đáp án cũng sẽ không biến.

Thay đổi chủ ý thường thường chỉ trong nháy mắt, cũng có khả năng chỉ là bởi vì một khối rất ngọt dưa hấu.

Ướp lạnh dưa hấu cùng quả đào mật mùa đã sắp qua đi rồi, tiến vào sau chín tháng, đại khái không cần ỷ lại hơi lạnh cũng có thể ngủ ngon giấc, đại khái sẽ không bởi vì ồn ào tiếng ve sầu mà phiền muộn, nhưng là ta còn là lòng tham mà nghĩ phải tiếp tục trận này cuồng luyến, muốn nhấc theo thật đơn giản hành lý, liên lụy chỗ ngươi chuyến quỹ đạo không biết đoàn tàu.

Nếu như miễn cưỡng muốn tìm cái lý do không biệt ly lời nói, như vậy ta sẽ như vậy thuyết phục chính mình, bởi vì vẫn không có đồng thời xem qua mùa đông, vẫn không có dắt tay giẫm qua mới vừa tích lên mới tuyết, còn chưa có thử qua trên trời khí lạnh thời điểm lấy sưởi ấm vì mượn cớ, chuyện đương nhiên ôm ấp.

Bởi vì trả có rất nhiều rất nhiều cái bốn mùa, muốn cùng ngươi đồng thời vượt qua.

Của ta bé trai, ngươi có biết hay không nha, ta cũng phi thường, phi thường, phi thường yêu thích ngươi.

Có một bí mật, kỳ thực vừa nãy Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đối Niel ngọn nến lén lút ước nguyện rồi.

—— ta hi vọng về sau từng cái mùa xuân, từng cái Hạ Thiên, từng cái trời thu, mỗi một mùa đông, đều có thể cùng ta bé trai đồng thời vượt qua.

Mà Niel ngọn nến nói, Thánh Hựu ca từng cái nguyện vọng đều sẽ thực hiện.

END.


	4. Chapter 4

Đan Ung nhiệt độ ổn định

nhiệt độ ổn định

trước tiên sau kết hôn yêu ngạnh

Sinh hoạt tàn tật Khương tổng giam X nhân thê thuộc tính Ung lão sư

Nghiêm trọng OOC báo động trước

Mười ngàn sáu không thú vị báo động trước

Toàn văn đều đang dùng cơm báo động trước

00.

Ta hi vọng, ta là ngươi động tâm người,

Mà không phải đắn đo suy nghĩ, sau khi cân nhắc hơn thiệt, cảm thấy người tốt.

01.

Tới gần trời vừa rạng sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trên xe taxi xuống, theo bản năng ngẩng đầu nhìn dưới trước mặt cao tầng nhà trọ.

Đêm đã khuya, hai mươi mấy tầng cao tầng nhà trọ, chỉ còn dư lại rải rác Vài chiếc đèn sáng rỡ.

tới gần cuối năm, công ty đều là có rất nhiều xã giao, hắn đã liên tục rất nhiều ngày cũng là thời gian này đến nhà.

Vừa mới tại trên bàn cơm, vừa phải bận rộn cho lãnh đạo chúc rượu, lại không tốt thoái thác thuộc hạ kính rượu, chỉ được một mực Thanh quan phương nụ cười treo ở trên mặt, một chén tiếp một chén uống cạn trong ly không ngừng thêm đầy rượu, hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy Khuôn mặt cương Rất rắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tửu lượng không sai, dù là như vậy, liên tục mấy ngày xã giao vẫn để cho người có phần không chịu nổi, hắn tại trên bàn rượu không làm sao ăn đồ ăn, chỉ là ý tứ một cái động mấy đôi đũa, vào lúc này xuống xe, cảm giác trong dạ dày có phần mơ hồ làm đau.

Hắn có chút mê muội, tầm mắt cũng có chút mơ hồ, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía nhà trọ thời điểm chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt hoàn toàn mông lung vầng sáng.

dứt khoát đứng ở dưới lầu tỉnh rồi tỉnh rượu, mùa đông gió lạnh có phần đến xương, cuối cùng là khiến hắn hơi chút tỉnh táo lại.

Các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa ngẩng đầu, nỗ lực để tầm mắt điều chỉnh tiêu điểm thời điểm, hắn thật giống nhìn thấy mười hai lầu trong cửa sổ lộ ra ánh đèn, Là nhà mình Vị trí.

Nhưng hắn lập tức lắc lắc đầu, Hủy bỏ ý nghĩ này.

Thời gian này Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là đã sớm ngủ, đại khái là tự xem sai rồi.

Rón rén mở ra gia môn thời điểm, nhưng không có nghênh đón trong dự đoán hắc ám.

Đèn của phòng khách mở ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút sững sờ, thời gian này, Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên đã ngủ, trong phòng không âm thanh âm, hắn cái kia Giữa cửa phòng ngủ cũng Đóng chặt lại.

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, hẳn là chính mình tối hôm qua về thời điểm, bởi vì đen nhánh căn phòng lại tăng thêm có phần say rượu nguyên nhân, sau khi vào cửa tại cửa trước vấp cái lảo đảo, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đánh thức, cho nên hôm nay hắn cố ý cho mình để lại đèn.

người kia cho ra quan tâm, đều là gần kề lại xa cách, duy trì vừa vặn khoảng cách.

Lại như trên khay trà dán vào tấm kia lời ghi chép giấy, phía trên là Ung Thánh Hựu chữ viết.

\- bụng rỗng uống rượu đối dạ dày không tốt. Ta nhịn cháo, uống một chút ngủ tiếp.

Hai người kết hôn trong một năm, Ung Thánh Hựu tại lời ghi chép thượng cùng lời của hắn nói, tựa hồ So với ngay mặt nói càng nhiều.

Có lúc là nhắc nhở Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ giao vật nghiệp phí, có lúc là báo cho đối phương chính mình buổi tối không trở về nhà, cũng có rất nhiều như quan tâm như vậy câu nói, tỷ như bị cảm nhớ rõ uống thuốc, lúc uống rượu không nên bụng rỗng.

Chỉ bất quá quan tâm như vậy, thông qua văn tự phương thức truyền đạt, đều là thiếu chút nhiệt độ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới nhà bếp, cho mình Nóng một bát cháo.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ Làm am hiểu trù nghệ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngày thường công tác rất bận, ăn cơm đều là ở công ty căng tin tùy tiện giải quyết, cho dù như vậy trong nhà nhà bếp cũng xưa nay không thiếu được sử dụng vết tích, thế là hắn suy đoán Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là biết hưởng thụ mình làm thức ăn ngon Loại người kia.

Bất quá, Hắn xưa nay chưa từng ăn Ung Thánh Hựu làm cơm nước.

Hôm nay chén này cháo vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất nếm trải Ung Thánh Hựu tay nghề.

Thật đơn giản một bát cháo, thật giống mang theo trong phòng ăn chỗ nếm không tới mùi vị, an ủi hắn bởi vì bụng rỗng uống rượu mà khó chịu vô cùng dạ dày.

Phòng ăn treo trên tường một cái đồng hồ điện tử.

mặt trên hiện lên giờ phút này ngày, thời gian, nhiệt độ trong phòng.

ngày 20 tháng 12

rạng sáng một giờ hai mươi phút

26℃.

thật giống bất luận lúc nào, cái nhà này đều duy trì ở cái này nhiệt độ.

thờ ơ, da cảm giác thích hợp.

Nhưng đều khiến người cảm thấy thiếu chút cái gì.

lại như hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc đó, từ đầu tới cuối duy trì thỏa đáng nhất khoảng cách, tối đắc thể ở chung phương thức, tôn trọng đối phương sinh hoạt tập quán, không can thiệp đối phương công tác, mỗi ngày tại cùng một cái trong nhà bất đồng gian phòng tỉnh lại, mỗi ngày lễ phép tính hỗ đạo chào buổi sáng cùng ngủ ngon, tình cờ cũng sẽ trao đổi có chút xa lánh quan tâm.

liền ngay cả này quan tâm, cũng là duy trì tại thờ ơ 26℃.

không vượt khuôn, không vượt biên.

Bên người người nhà cùng bằng hữu đều nói bọn hắn làm xứng, sinh hoạt chung một chỗ cũng rất thích hợp.

Hai người bọn họ đều thừa nhận điểm này, chỉ bất quá những này thích hợp tất cả, duy nhất không thành lập tại động tâm điều kiện tiên quyết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng lại đèn của phòng khách, mượn màn hình điện thoại di động tia sáng, hướng về phòng ngủ của mình đi, chỉ là tại đi ngang qua Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ lúc, nhẹ giọng nói câu ngủ ngon.

Không có đặc nguyên nhân khác, chỉ là xuất phát từ quen thuộc mà thôi.

02.

Bọn họ là năm ngoái mùa đông kết hôn.

Đều đã đến nên thành gia tuổi tác, sự nghiệp thành công, thu nhập ổn định, cũng đều chậm chạp không có kết hôn đối tượng.

Cha mẹ cũng đều đã tiếp nhận rồi nhi tử xu hướng tình dục, dứt khoát bắt đầu gấp sắp xếp thân cận.

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất thấy mặt, hay là tại một hồi bình thường, do cha mẹ tự chủ trương thân cận thượng.

Một bữa cơm ăn đến, hai người hầu như không nói lời nào, chỉ là duy trì lễ phép nụ cười, ngược lại là hai người mụ mụ trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, đối với đối phương nhi tử khen không dứt miệng, thưởng thức bó tay rồi, hận không thể để cho bọn họ hai tại chỗ lĩnh chứng kết hôn.

Cuối cùng vứt câu tiếp theo để cho bọn họ hảo hảo ở chung, khiến cho hai người liền cơ hội cự tuyệt đều không có, chỉ được lúng túng nhìn nhau cười cười.

Kết hôn là Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra.

Khi đó hai người tại song phương mẫu thân nửa ép buộc dưới, vừa mới bắt đầu cái gọi là "Ước hội" .

Ung Thánh Hựu nói với hắn "Chúng ta kết hôn" thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có chút không phản ứng lại.

Người kia ngữ khí rất là bình tĩnh, thật giống như kết hôn chuyện này cũng không thể được cho nhân sinh đại sự.

"Ta suy nghĩ một chút, ta tạm thời không có nói yêu thương ý nghĩ, mẹ ta nơi đó lại thúc giục quá. Nếu như ngươi cũng là như thế này, không bằng chúng ta nhảy qua nói yêu thương, trực tiếp kết hôn. Kết hôn về sau chúng ta lẫn nhau không can thiệp, tiếp tục tự lo cuộc đời của mình, ngươi thấy thế nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem người kia con mắt, trong ánh mắt không có đùa giỡn ý vị, trái lại là dị thường chăm chú.

Kỳ thực hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, liền cảm thấy hắn rất dễ nhìn, mặt của người kia bộ đường nét rõ ràng như đao khắc như vậy góc cạnh rõ ràng, phối hợp cặp kia trong suốt ánh mắt, rồi lại có vẻ vô cùng nhu hòa.

Ánh mắt của hắn chuyển qua Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi thượng, không biết làm sao chuyện quan trọng, theo bản năng liền gật đầu đáp ứng Ung Thánh Hựu liên quan với kết hôn đề nghị.

Thật giống như cái kia ba viên sắp xếp thành chòm sao nốt ruồi có những gì ma lực bình thường dẫn dắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, liền ngay cả cái kia nguyên bản hào không đạo lý hôn nhân đều trở nên có lý có chứng cứ.

Cùng cha mẹ nói tới chuyện kết hôn, hai nhà cha mẹ đều không nghĩ tới sẽ nhanh như thế, còn tưởng rằng là hai người xem lác cả mắt, cao hứng cũng không kịp. Vì vậy liền là một hệ liệt đi chợ vậy trình tự, đến nước ngoài lĩnh chứng, hai nhà đồng thời ăn bữa cơm cho dù làm hôn lễ, sau đó chính là dọn nhà, ở chung.

Đặt mua tân phòng không hề lớn, hai căn phòng ngủ, vừa vặn một người một gian.

Đương nhiên, là gạt hai nhà cha mẹ của, thống nhất đường kính nói trong đó một gian lấy tư cách phòng trọ.

Kết hôn cuộc sống sau này kỳ thực cùng trước đó không có gì không giống.

Lại như Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy, lẫn nhau không can thiệp, tiếp tục tự lo cuộc đời của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu là đại học lão sư, sinh hoạt làm quy luật, mười một giờ rưỡi đêm đúng giờ ngủ, sớm hơn bảy giờ đúng giờ rời giường đi trường học.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại một nhà xí nghiệp bên ngoài làm thị trường tổng giám, sinh hoạt rất không quy luật, thường thường tăng ca, về nhà thời gian xưa nay cũng không có chuẩn, rất nhiều lúc xã giao trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã ngủ.

Hai người mặt đối mặt cùng tồn tại một phòng thời gian thật là ít ỏi.

Nhìn như vậy đến, đã giảm bớt đi có thể sẽ lúng túng ở chung hình thức, bọn họ đích xác làm thích hợp lấy tư cách hình thức kết hôn đối tượng.

Ngoại trừ mỗi một quãng thời gian yêu cầu mang theo nhẫn cưới, tại hai người trước mặt cha mẹ làm bộ thân mật dáng vẻ, thời điểm khác, bọn hắn đều tương kính như tân, duy trì vừa đúng khoảng cách.

Thế là, như vậy không quấy rầy lẫn nhau bình tĩnh sinh hoạt cứ như vậy đi qua một năm.

Tháng mười hai cuối cùng, thành phố S rơi xuống một hồi bạo tuyết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa kết thúc một cái hạng mục, bận rộn gần một tháng, rốt cuộc có thể sớm tan tầm một lần.

Đi ra công ty thời điểm, tỉ mỉ hoa tuyết hầu như có thể ngăn cản tầm mắt của người, đường trên mặt tuyết đọng đã rất sâu, cho dù bảo vệ môi trường công người đã làm nỗ lực tại thanh lý, cũng không ngăn nổi tuyết hạ xuống tốc độ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy hoa tuyết từng bước từng bước phí sức hướng đi bãi đậu xe lúc, đột nhiên nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu thật giống vẫn là bước đi đi làm, vào lúc này rơi xuống lớn như vậy tuyết nên đi thế nào về nhà.

Liếc nhìn thời gian, vừa mới qua năm điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chắc còn ở trường học lên lớp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy tư một chút, nói thế nào cũng là của mình hợp pháp "Trượng phu", bạo tuyết thời tiết bên trong, tiện đường đi đón Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, hợp tình hợp lý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến Ung Thánh Hựu cửa trường học lúc, còn chưa tới tan học thời gian. Hắn đem xe ngừng ở ven đường, cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra cái tin nhắn ngắn.

\- tuyết rơi rất lớn, ta hôm nay tan tầm sớm, tiện đường tới đón ngươi một cái.

Quá rồi mười phút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được tiếng chuông tan học vang lên, mới đợi được Ung Thánh Hựu hồi phục.

\- cảm tạ, làm phiền ngươi. Bất quá ta nơi này trả có mấy cái học sinh có vấn đề muốn hỏi, nếu không ngươi trước đến phòng làm việc của ta ấm áp một cái, phòng làm việc của ta tại C toà 302 .

\- được, ta chờ ngươi.

Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần đầu tiên tới Ung Thánh Hựu giờ học đại học.

Hắn tốt nghiệp đại học về sau liền tiến vào xí nghiệp bên ngoài công tác, cũng coi như là sờ soạng lần mò khá hơn chút năm, vào lúc này đi ở trường đại học bên trong, nhìn xem trên đường lui tới học sinh, hắn thật giống đột nhiên sẽ hiểu tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu mang đến cho hắn cảm giác vẫn là trong suốt, thậm chí có chút quá mức sạch sẽ.

Tại đơn giản như vậy trong hoàn cảnh công tác, chu vi đều là tâm tư đơn giản học sinh, rời xa trên thương trường ngươi lừa ta gạt, xoay trái xoay phải, tựa hồ không có cách nào trở nên phức tạp hoặc là lõi đời.

Không trách, con mắt của hắn đều là trong suốt thấy đáy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gõ gõ cửa phòng làm việc, nghe được bên trong có người nói một tiếng mời đến.

Hắn đẩy cửa ra đi vào, người ở bên trong nhìn thấy chính mình thật giống sửng sốt một chút, lập tức hỏi.

"Ngươi là Thánh Hựu ... Trượng phu "

"Ách, ta là."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu hội cùng đồng nghiệp của mình giới thiệu qua chính mình, hơi kinh ngạc.

"Ta là Thánh Hựu đồng sự Kim Tại Hoán, ngươi chớ sốt sắng, ta xem qua hình của ngươi, cũng biết chuyện của hai người các ngươi."

Kim Tại Hoán lộ ra một cái "Ta là người biết chuyện ta đều hiểu được" biểu lộ.

"Làm sao ngươi tới trường học tìm hắn "

"Tuyết rơi quá lớn, hắn không lái xe, ta tiện đường tới đón hắn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên trả lời, một bên nhìn quanh một cái gian phòng này không hề lớn phòng làm việc.

Trong phòng làm việc xếp đặt hai cái bàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng là lần đầu tiên đến, nhưng hắn theo bản năng liền cảm thấy, gần cửa sổ cái loại này bàn là thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu.

Có lẽ là bởi vì cái bàn kia rõ ràng thu thập làm chỉnh tề, làm phù hợp cung Xử Nữ cá tính, lại có lẽ là bởi vì trên mặt bàn xếp đặt ba cái Tiểu Hoa bồn, bên trong phân biệt chứa bất đồng thực vật mọng nước, hắn cảm thấy khả ái như vậy đồ vật sẽ là Ung Thánh Hựu bày ra trên bàn.

Hắn mặc dù không nói được hiểu rất rõ Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng ở ở cùng một nhà hơn một năm, vẫn là có thể từ một chút chi tiết nhỏ nhìn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái chăm chú sinh hoạt, yêu thích nghi thức cảm giác người.

Tỷ như những kia tràn ngập ngay ngắn chữ viết lời ghi chép giấy, trên ban công tinh lòng chiếu cố Hồ Điệp Lan, trong phòng bếp bày ra chỉnh tề đồ làm bếp.

"Chà chà, vẫn có gia thất người tốt, còn có người tới đón. Giống chúng ta độc thân chó cũng chỉ có thể tại tuyết thiên chen tàu điện ngầm." Kim Tại Hoán nhỏ giọng thầm thì.

"Ân ngươi nói cái gì" Khương Nghĩa Kiện phục hồi tinh thần lại.

"Không có gì không có gì, ngươi tùy tiện ngồi, ầy, đây là Thánh Hựu bàn." Kim Tại Hoán chỉ về gần cửa sổ cái bàn kia, quả nhiên cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện dự cảm như thế.

"Ta liền trước tiên nghỉ làm rồi, hắn đoán chừng cũng sắp trở về rồi." Kim Tại Hoán thu thập xong đồ vật, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên tiếng chào hỏi tựu ly khai rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu bàn làm việc, mặt trên chỉnh tề bày đầy các loại chuyên nghiệp sách, soạn bài giáo án, học sinh sách bài tập. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên phát hiện, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn lâu như vậy, chính mình còn không biết hắn tại trong đại học là giáo cái gì môn học, dứt khoát ngồi ở trước bàn làm việc của hắn, lật xem khởi những sách kia bản.

Điện từ học.

Lượng tử cơ học.

Nguyên tử Vật lý học.

Số học vật lý phương pháp.

Trước mắt những này chuyên nghiệp sách, cùng mình trong ấn tượng Ung Thánh Hựu không một chút nào phối hợp.

Hắn không rất có thể đem mình đối tượng kết hôn cùng những này phức tạp vật lý công thức liên hệ với nhau.

Hắn trong ấn tượng Ung Thánh Hựu, không khác mình là mấy cao, nhưng so với mình đơn bạc rất nhiều, hắn yêu thích làm cơm, yêu thích dọn dẹp phòng ở, yêu thích ngủ sớm dậy sớm, yêu thích lưu lại viết các loại lời nói lời ghi chép.

Hắn không thích vận động, không thích uống rượu, không thích cùng người mặt đối mặt trò chuyện, không thích tất cả đồ ăn nhanh sản phẩm.

Cùng hắn có chút sắc bén mặt bộ góc cạnh không giống, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái người rất ôn hòa.

Hắn trong tưởng tượng Ung Thánh Hựu, hẳn là một cái văn học lão sư, hoặc là tư chính khóa lão sư, mà không phải một cái hoàn toàn Lý Công nam.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực tưởng tượng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở phòng học xếp theo hình bậc thang bên trong, đối với dưới đáy chừng một trăm số học sinh nói tối nghĩa Thuyết Tương Đối cùng Schrodinger phương trình.

Thật giống bất kể như thế nào muốn đều cảm thấy rất không khỏe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên phát hiện chính mình căn bản không hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cho dù giữa hai người có hợp pháp hôn nhân quan hệ, mỗi ngày ở cùng ở một cái trong phòng, nhưng vẫn là như người xa lạ như thế, phân chia cùng hai cái thế giới, thậm chí tại trong một quãng thời gian rất dài, đều không có sản sinh muốn đi tìm hiểu đối phương kích động.

Hắn trả chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh bàn đứng thẳng một cái con rối, là cái tiểu Hải báo, bên trái gò má thượng còn bị người dùng bút đánh dấu điểm ba viên nốt ruồi.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt giống nhau như đúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng xem này con hải cẩu càng thấy được như Ung Thánh Hựu, nhịn không được xì một tiếng bật cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc trả lời xong học sinh vấn đề, đẩy ra cửa phòng làm việc thời điểm, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm nó trên bàn con rối, trên mặt trả mang theo cười.

"Cái kia là học sinh đưa cho ta, bọn hắn cứng rắn nói tên ngốc tử này hình dáng giống ta, ta làm sao không cảm thấy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, lại nhìn một chút trong tay con rối.

"Ừm, xác thực rất giống ngươi."

Này giống như là hai người lần thứ nhất cùng nhau về nhà, vốn là rất ít cùng tồn tại một phòng, xuất hiện cùng nhau dừng lại ở phong bế trong xe, bầu không khí ngược lại là có chút vi diệu.

Tuyết thiên nguyên nhân, trên đường làm lấp, xe chính lấy tốc độ con rùa hướng phía trước tiến lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm tay lái, trong lòng không hiểu có chút khẩn trương, giả bộ xem kính chiếu hậu, liếc mắt nhìn ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế Ung Thánh Hựu, không nghĩ tới vừa vặn đối đầu người kia con mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần không được tự nhiên sờ sờ mũi.

"Ngươi ăn cơm chưa" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dời đi tầm mắt, mở miệng đánh vỡ bên trong xe không khí lúng túng.

"Không có."

"Cái kia, một lúc về nhà chuẩn bị ăn cái gì "

"Điểm giao hàng yếu đồng thời ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút, thử thăm dò hồi đáp.

"Khí trời ác liệt còn là đừng điểm giao hàng rồi, giao hàng tiểu ca cũng không dễ dàng."

Nghe hắn vừa nói như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng ý thức đến là tự mình cân nhắc không chu toàn, nhất thời không biết nên làm sao nói tiếp.

Không khí trong xe mắt thấy lại phải biến đổi được lúng túng.

"Ai, ngươi biết làm cơm ư" Ung Thánh Hựu xoay đầu lại hỏi hắn.

"Ta, biết chun chút." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được cái kia ánh mắt của người, có phần không được tự nhiên nhìn xem con đường phía trước huống.

Hắn có chút chột dạ, không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, kỳ thực hắn cái nào là biết chun chút, đối với làm cơm, hắn là không một chút nào hội.

"Không chê, đồng thời tùy tiện làm điểm cơm, ăn mì như thế nào "

"Đương nhiên được." Một ít người mặt ngoài bình tĩnh, nội tâm hí nhưng thật ra là: Xong, sợ là yếu lòi đuôi.

Nguyên bản mười phút đường xe khoảng cách, nắm bạo tuyết phúc, hai người trọn vẹn dùng nửa giờ mới về đến gia.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới trước thư phòng xử lý một phong công tác bưu kiện, các loại thay xong quần áo đi tới nhà bếp thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên đã tại nhà bếp chuẩn bị một đoạn thời gian.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết tại sao theo bản năng để lại nhẹ bước chân, tựa tại cạnh cửa phòng bếp, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi cái động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính thuần thục nắm dao bầu, cắt lấy một viên đỏ tươi ướt át cà chua, món ăn bản góc thượng chỉnh tề mã vừa vặn cắt gọn hành cùng tỏi.

Người kia thanh cắt gọn cà chua bỏ vào trong cái mâm, xoay người mở ra cửa tủ lạnh, lấy ra hai cái trứng gà cùng một túi mì sợi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn từ bản thân thật giống chưa bao giờ biết chính mình trong phòng bếp đến cùng có những gì, cũng không biết nhà mình bộ đồ ăn thượng có những gì hoa văn đồ án, càng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là lúc nào mua những này nguyên liệu nấu ăn, lại là làm sao thanh tủ lạnh điền tràn đầy Đương Đương.

Cái nhà này ít có khói lửa thật giống đều là Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới, hắn chẳng qua là đưa cái này gia sản làm một cái công tác sau khi ngừng lại đứng mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cảm thấy không có cách nào thanh trước mắt cái này vùi đầu làm cơm người và cứng nhắc Lý Công nam liên hệ với nhau.

"Thất thần làm gì, lại đây đưa cái này cà rốt bóc tốt cắt thành khối."

Kỳ thực Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa tới cửa phòng bếp thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết rồi, thấy kia người chậm chạp không vào được ý tứ, dứt khoát chủ động bắt chuyện Khương Nghĩa Kiện qua đến giúp đỡ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có loại bị người tại chỗ vạch trần cảm giác, phẫn nộ mà đi tiến nhà bếp, tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay cà rốt.

Trên thực tế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản sẽ không xử lý cà rốt, đối trong tay đồ vật không biết làm sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính hướng về trong nồi phía dưới đầu, hắn cũng thực sự không tốt lắm ý tứ hỏi hắn, chính mình đảo cổ nửa ngày, làm sao cũng không cách nào thanh viên kia tròn vo cà rốt cố định tại món ăn bản thượng.

Cà rốt không cắt gọn, ngược lại là hun được bản thân đầy mặt nước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu che lên nắp nồi, xoay người đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chật vật lau nước mắt bộ dáng.

"Ngươi ... Là lần đầu tiên cắt cà rốt ư "

Hắn kỳ thực biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất ít làm cơm, nhưng thực sự không nghĩ tới một cái hơn hai mươi tuổi nam nhân thậm chí ngay cả một viên cà rốt đều không bắt được.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay đao, hai ba lần liền đem cà rốt xử lý tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngốc đứng ở một bên, nhìn xem người kia khớp xương rõ ràng thủ như có ma lực bình thường chính mình làm sao nắm đều cảm thấy không được tự nhiên dao bầu, đã đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay thật giống trở nên đặc biệt nghe lời.

"Cái kia, còn cần ta làm cái gì ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu đã tại nổ súng xào rau rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự là cảm giác mình gấp cái gì cũng không giúp đỡ, ngượng ngùng mở miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuần thục trở mình xào trong nồi cà chua, hương vị rất mau ra đến rồi, hắn một bên hướng về trong nồi thêm cà rốt một bên chỉ huy bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Thanh bên cạnh muối đưa cho ta một cái."

Nhận được chỉ thị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luống cuống tay chân tại xử lý đài góc đồ gia vị bình bên trong tìm kiếm, cuối cùng cũng coi như nhìn thấy một cái thứ màu trắng, không cần suy nghĩ trực tiếp đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Phốc, đây là đường trắng." Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười phun.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình hôm nay quả thực là mất mặt ném về tận nhà rồi, cuộc sống của chính mình tàn tật tính chất đặc biệt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt căn bản tàng đều không giấu được.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh dùng để trộn lẫn mặt món ăn xào kỹ thời điểm, trong nồi trước mặt cũng đã chín.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh vừa vặn nấu xong trước mặt thịnh đến trong bát, gần như thịnh tốt sau, trong nồi còn dư một ít, hắn suy nghĩ một chút, một bên thanh những kia mì sợi tất cả đều thịnh đến trong đó một bát bên trong, một bên hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Ngươi ăn nhiều như vậy có đủ hay không "

"Đủ rồi đủ rồi, nhiều lắm."

Này không phải có đủ hay không vấn đề, trong bát trước mặt đều nhanh xếp thành núi nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi hoài nghi, mình ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt là có bao nhiêu ăn được, chuyện này quả thật là tại chăn heo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh mặt bưng đến trên bàn ăn, là hai chén phổ thông không thể phổ thông hơn nữa Đả lỗ diện, trên cao nhất trả bày vài mảnh cắt gọn thịt bò kho tương.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nhà bếp rán trứng gà, xoạt một tiếng truyền đến trứng gà tiếp xúc dầu sôi thanh âm , sau đó là nhất cổ nồng nặc hương vị truyền tới phòng ăn.

Phổ thông trứng tráng mà thôi, cũng không tính được là cái gì mỹ vị nhân gian, chỉ bất quá đã đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt, chính là lâu không gặp việc nhà mùi vị, đặc biệt chất phác rồi lại hết sức động lòng người.

Tứ phương thực việc, bất quá một bát khói lửa nhân gian.

Nguy nga thế giới, không chống đỡ một tấc ân tình ấm áp.

Này còn giống như là kết hôn tới nay, lần thứ nhất hai người đồng thời ngồi ở trên bàn ăn ăn cơm.

"Ta làm cơm so sánh tùy ý, mùi vị trả ăn đến quen ư" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Ăn thật ngon." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nghiêm túc trả lời.

Nuốt hạ tối hậu một cái trứng tráng, hắn lại bổ sung một câu, "Thật ăn rất ngon."

Cơm nước xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chủ động kéo rơi xuống rửa chén công tác, bưng hai cái chén đi hướng nhà bếp lúc, theo thói quen liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ treo trên tường.

Ngày 27 tháng 12.

Tám giờ tối thập phần.

26℃.

Như cũ là không đổi nhiệt độ.

Nhưng hắn thật giống lại cảm thấy, có đồ vật gì thay đổi.

Nồi chén muôi bồn va chạm xuất tươi đẹp âm thanh, nhà bếp truyền tới món ăn thường ngày mùi vị, thật giống có những gì ma lực, để cái nhà này nhiệt độ không lại duy trì tại trung quy trung củ 26℃.

Trở về phòng ngủ của mình hai người, mang tâm sự riêng.

Bước ra nhiệt độ ổn định khu vực, rốt cuộc là tại rời xa thư thích khu an toàn, vẫn là ở lao tới một cái ánh mặt trời càng sáng rỡ hòn đảo đây này.

03.

Ngày đó về sau, giữa hai người khoảng cách tựa hồ so với trước đây gần một chút.

Ung lão sư cuối tuần cũng như trước duy trì dậy sớm quen thuộc, đi nhà bếp làm cơm thời điểm, hắn nhìn một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửa phòng ngủ, người kia tối hôm qua lại làm thêm giờ, vào lúc này còn đang ngủ.

Thế là Ung lão sư yên lặng thả nhẹ động tác, liền ngay cả mở ra cửa tủ lạnh đều cẩn thận. Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì cuối tuần tâm tình tốt nguyên nhân, hắn hát lên làm điểm tâm thời điểm sơ ý một chút liền làm nhiều rồi.

Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mơ mơ màng màng từ phòng ngủ đi ra thời điểm, nhìn thấy trên bàn ăn bày sữa bò cùng sandwich, còn không quá phản ứng lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại sân thượng tưới hoa, nghe được cửa phòng ngủ mở ra thanh âm , quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mái tóc loạn xì ngầu dáng vẻ, ăn mặc tùng tùng khoa khoa quần áo ở nhà, không một chút nào như một buôn bán tinh anh bộ dáng, cũng như chỉ tỉnh tỉnh cỡ lớn khuyển.

"Ta thuận tiện làm cho ngươi một phần bữa sáng, khả năng đã nguội, ngươi phóng tới trong lò vi ba hâm lại ăn nữa."

"Ân cảm tạ ..." Người kia hiển nhiên trả không quá tỉnh táo, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lần trước hắn tại nhà bếp luống cuống tay chân dáng vẻ, nhịn không được lại nhiều hỏi một câu.

"Ai, ngươi biết dùng lò vi sóng ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng cũng coi như thanh tỉnh chút, "Cái này, lò vi sóng ta còn là sẽ dùng."

Hắn cảm thấy sọ não có chút đau nhức, trời ạ, mình ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đến cùng là như thế nào tàn tật!

Làm lão sư chỗ tốt lớn nhất có lẽ liền là nắm giữ nghỉ đông và nghỉ hè rồi.

Trung tuần tháng giêng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu trường học nghỉ, Ung lão sư đột nhiên thanh nhàn lên, cũng không cần lại dậy sớm đi học rồi, dứt khoát mỗi ngày ở nhà nghiên cứu mới món ăn.

Nhưng mà chính gặp tết xuân trước ngày nghỉ đêm, Khương tổng giam toàn bộ đoàn thể đều đang không ngừng đẩy nhanh tốc độ làm.

Đang bề bộn được sứt đầu mẻ trán thời điểm, tài vụ bên kia báo biểu lại ra mấy cái sai lầm, dẫn đến mấy ngày công tác đều muốn lần nữa qua một lần, toàn bộ đoàn thể người đều có thể nhận ra được Khương tổng giam áp suất thấp, đều muốn đêm nay tăng ca đã là chuyện ván đã đóng thuyền.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu giữa lông mày, đang chuẩn bị truyền đạt tập thể tăng ca chỉ thị, tin nhắn tiếng nhắc nhở đột nhiên vang lên.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu phát tới tin nhắn, hắn luôn luôn không yêu gọi điện thoại, thật giống càng nghiêng về văn tự trao đổi.

\- trở về ăn cơm tối ư ta hôm nay làm hơi nhiều, một người ăn không hết.

\- không được, hôm nay phải thêm tiểu đội.

Đè xuống gửi đi khóa trước đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên có phần do dự, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn quanh dưới văn phòng, mọi người đều buồn bã ỉu xìu đối với máy tính, nhanh đến giờ cơm cũng không có ai đứng dậy đi ăn cơm.

Khương tổng giam đột nhiên cảm giác mình vô cùng không nhân đạo, hắn có chút mất tự nhiên hắng giọng một cái.

"Khặc, mọi người gần nhất đều cực khổ rồi, hôm nay liền trước tới đây, mọi người về nhà ăn cơm."

Khương tổng giam các công nhân viên hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Phát sinh cái gì

Đây là ta biết công việc điên cuồng Khương tổng giam ư

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra nắp nồi, trong nồi chính hầm cách thủy canh cá, màu trắng sữa súp vừa nhìn cũng rất mê người.

Hắn đang chuẩn bị nắm cái cái muôi nếm một cái mùi vị, đặt ở xử lý trên đài điện thoại liền chấn lên.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi phục tin nhắn, chỉ có một chữ, đơn giản nói.

\- tốt.

Không biết tại sao, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cảm thấy có phần nhảy nhót, nếm canh cá thời điểm còn thiếu chút nữa được bỏng đến.

Nhất định là bởi vì may mắn tự mình làm một bàn món ăn rốt cuộc không cần còn lại rồi, đúng, nhất định là như vậy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không mở cửa thời điểm đã nghe đến hương vị rồi, hắn đang từ trong bao tìm kiếm chìa khoá, trước mặt gia môn liền mở ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu vây quanh ô vuông tạp dề đứng ở cửa vào, trên tay trả cầm cái cái xẻng.

"Rửa tay chuẩn bị ăn cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn nở nụ cười, xoay người lại tiến vào nhà bếp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cửa trước nơi, loại này về đến nhà có người đang đợi mình ăn cơm nhận thức, khiến hắn có phần sững sờ, một lát sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên phát hiện mình có phần tim đập nhanh hơn.

Kỳ quái, quan hệ giữa bọn họ không phải duy nhất thiếu một chút tâm động sao, cái kia trong chớp nhoáng này rung động là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Chờ hắn thay xong quần áo lúc đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nhà bếp bận trước bận sau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cửa vào ló đầu hỏi một câu, "Cần ta hỗ trợ ư "

"Ai, đến rất đúng lúc, ngươi nếm một cái cái này xương sườn ngon miệng không có." Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp gắp một khối xương sườn đưa tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên mép.

Hai người khoảng cách trong nháy mắt kéo gần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình không tốt lắm, gay go, loại kia rung động cảm giác lại nữa rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn chậm chạp không há mồm, ý thức đến là hành động của mình quá mức thân mật, nhất thời cảm thấy có phần lúng túng, vừa định dời đi tay, thanh đôi đũa đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người kia liền há mồm cắn khối này xương sườn.

"Như thế nào" Ung Thánh Hựu có phần chờ mong.

"Ừm, ta cảm thấy rất tốt. Ngươi thật sự rất biết nấu ăn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chút nào keo kiệt khích lệ để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng, hắn xoay người thanh xương sườn từ trong nồi thịnh đi ra.

"Cái kia, ngươi đưa cái này bưng đến trên bàn ăn."

Tiếp nhận mâm thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai có hơi hồng.

Có lẽ là bởi vì ăn cơm chung nhiều lần, hai người tại trên bàn ăn cũng không lại giống như vừa mới bắt đầu như thế nặng nề không nói chuyện.

"Gần nhất đều là ăn ngươi làm cơm, cảm giác lại ăn đi, ta liền nên thích hợp trả một chút tiền cơm rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa ăn Ung Thánh Hựu làm sườn xào chua ngọt vừa lái chuyện cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu xì một tiếng bật cười, ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ngươi có nghe hay không qua một câu nói, ở bên ngoài ăn bữa cơm ngươi muốn tại quầy thu tiền trả tiền, ở nhà cơm nước xong nói một tiếng ăn ngon thật thì tương đương với trả tiền."

"Có đúng không ăn ngon thật!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí khoa trương tán dương.

Nói xong hai người đều nở nụ cười, trong nháy mắt ngược lại có loại vui vẻ hòa thuận cảm giác.

Này hay là chính là nhà bầu không khí.

04.

Đảo mắt liền tới lễ mừng năm mới thời điểm.

Lễ mừng năm mới liền mang ý nghĩa phải về nhà ăn cơm, cũng là mang ý nghĩa lại đến giả tạo phu phu tại trước mặt cha mẹ diễn kịch lúc.

Năm nay giao thừa, hai người tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện gia qua.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lão gia phòng ở không lớn, buổi tối chỉ có thể hai người chen tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trung học lúc ngủ trên giường, Khương mụ mụ chính chỉ huy chính mình nhi tử trải giường chiếu đơn đổi vỏ chăn, Ung Thánh Hựu xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện lôi kéo chăn hai cái sừng, một mặt phát sầu không biết làm sao thanh dày đặc cái chăn nhét vào vỏ chăn bên trong.

Hắn thực sự có phần không nhìn nổi, vừa định đi qua hỗ trợ, đã bị Khương mụ mụ ngăn cản.

"Tiểu Hữu ngươi đừng giúp hắn, để chính hắn làm."

"Tốt lắm. Mẹ, vậy ta đi trước nhà bếp chuẩn bị làm vằn thắn rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời đáp ứng.

Khương mụ mụ nhìn xem chính mình con dâu hiền lành bộ dáng, vui mừng không ngớt, nhìn lại một chút chính mình nhi tử tay chân vụng về bộ vỏ chăn ngốc dạng, nhịn không được thở dài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phí sức nửa ngày cuối cùng cũng coi như thanh giường cho trải được rồi, đi tới phòng khách thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu làm vằn thắn rồi.

Cái kia người đang làm cơm phương diện đặc biệt có thiên phú, này đôi đẹp mắt tay giống như cái gì mỹ vị cũng có thể làm đi ra, liền ngay cả bao ra sủi cảo đều đặc biệt đẹp đẽ.

"Ta giúp ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ làm vằn thắn cũng không khó, không phải là thanh bánh nhân thịt đặt ở sủi cảo trên da, sau đó xiết chặt là được rồi.

Hắn đặc biệt nghiêm túc bao hết mấy cái sủi cảo, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn nhịn không được bật cười.

"Phốc, ngươi xem, ngươi bao sủi cảo đều không đứng lên nổi."

Được, hắn bao sủi cảo cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bao đối lập rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bao sủi cảo không chỉ có dồi dào, liền ngay cả nặn ra điệp đều tinh xảo đẹp đẽ.

Trái lại chính mình bao, không chỉ có lập không lại, bánh nhân thịt trả rò đi ra một ít.

"Ngươi xem, ngươi liền giống như vậy thanh sủi cảo nắm tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu thủ thật giống có cái gì Ma pháp, nắm sủi cảo hai đầu, đi đến nhẹ nhàng bóp một cái, một cái hình dạng xinh đẹp sủi cảo liền gói kỹ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như mô hình dáng dấp giống như học Ung Thánh Hựu động tác, làm thế nào đều không tìm được yếu lĩnh.

Một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu thủ liền che tới, mang theo chính mình có chút tay cứng ngắc, đem trong tay sủi cảo vê thành đẹp mắt hình dạng.

Hai người trên tay trái đeo nhẫn cưới va vào nhau, chỉ có tại trước mặt cha mẹ mới sẽ mang theo đối cấm, thời khắc này như là cọ sát ra không tiếng động đốm lửa.

"Được rồi, ngươi còn là đừng bao hết, giúp mẹ đi rửa món ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu buông tay ra, ung dung cười cười.

Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như là một người thanh sủi cảo đều gói kỹ, trêu đến Khương mụ mụ lại là dừng lại mãnh liệt khoa trương.

Lúc buổi tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân thích lục tục đến rồi, thân thích của hắn rất nhiều, cũng đều là lần đầu tiên thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, tránh không được một phen thay phiên mời rượu.

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không tăng uống rượu, nhưng là không từ chối Khương Nghĩa Kiện các thân thích liên tiếp chào đón chén rượu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn mặt hắn chậm rãi bắt đầu ửng hồng, có chút bận tâm, nhưng ngay trước mặt trưởng bối cũng không tiện nói gì.

Chỉ được lặng lẽ đem bàn tay đến dưới mặt bàn, thừa dịp không ai chú ý, nhéo nhẹ một cái Ung Thánh Hựu thủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được trên tay xúc cảm, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực dùng ánh mắt không tiếng động hỏi dò hắn có khỏe không, nhưng mà hắn chỉ là nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng chính mình nở nụ cười, tiếp theo sau đó giơ lên mới vừa được trưởng bối thêm đầy chén rượu, cười trả lời trưởng bối lời nói, không biết đến cùng có hay không đọc hiểu ánh mắt của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực giúp hắn chặn rượu, nhưng được Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt, dẫn đến một bữa cơm ăn đến, hắn chỉ chú ý lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu rồi.

Hai người đồng thời xuống lầu đưa đi một nhóm thân thích thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân rõ ràng có phần bất ổn rồi.

Đợi được và thân thích nhóm từng cái nói lời từ biệt xong, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc bắt đầu không chịu nổi, thân thể bắt đầu lung la lung lay, mắt thấy liền muốn hướng về nghiêng về một phía đi xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng đỡ lấy hắn, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đã có chút hôn mê rồi, hiển nhiên là rượu mời lên đây.

"Ngươi sẽ không uống rượu như nào đây cậy mạnh." Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nói một bên thanh Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay đáp đến trên bả vai mình, để người kia dựa vào lực đứng vững.

"Lễ mừng năm mới hài lòng nha, uống chút làm sao vậy!" Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên không quá tỉnh táo, mồm miệng không hoàn trả quệt mồm phản bác hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu uống say sau rõ ràng sẽ cùng chính mình cãi nhau, trong lúc nhất thời chỉ có thể dụ dỗ.

"Được được được, ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi. Bên ngoài lạnh, chúng ta mau đi trở về rồi."

Đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu khi về đến nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cha mẹ của đã trở về phòng ngủ.

Trong ti vi xuân vãn đang chuẩn bị bắt đầu đếm ngược, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa định tắt tv, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đoạt lấy bộ điều khiển từ xa, miễn cưỡng muốn lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi theo xuân vãn người chủ trì đồng thời đếm ngược.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiếp sợ mặt, người này uống say lại còn có như thế một mặt.

Đây không phải ta biết Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Năm mới sung sướng!"

Đếm ngược kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ tay, trong giọng nói tràn đầy hưng phấn.

Vì phòng ngừa tiểu con ma men càng ấu trĩ hành vi sẽ đem cha mẹ đánh thức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng đem người nhét vào phòng ngủ của mình, để Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên giường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đứng dậy đi nhà bếp hướng chén mật ong nước cho Ung Thánh Hựu uống, mặt hồng hồng tiểu con ma men thấy hắn muốn rời khỏi, không vui, bắt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ tay không cho hắn đi.

Cảm nhận được người kia kiềm chế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát ngồi xổm ở trước mặt hắn, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cùng hắn lần thứ nhất thấy đến hắn thời điểm như thế, trong suốt thấy đáy, thật giống lập tức liền có thể nhìn vào trong lòng hắn.

Nhưng trên thực tế một năm qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ xưa nay cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đang suy nghĩ gì.

Tại sao phải cùng mình kết hôn, tại sao chiếu cố chính mình, tại sao đối với mình tốt như vậy.

"Ta vẫn muốn hỏi ngươi cái vấn đề." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoẹo cổ nhìn hắn, một mặt vô tội."Ngươi hỏi."

"Ngươi tại sao phải cùng ta kết hôn" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôn nhu hỏi.

"Tại sao cùng ngươi kết hôn ..." Ung Thánh Hựu tốt như sa vào suy nghĩ, trừng trừng nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị trước mặt tiểu con ma men chăm chú có phần không dễ chịu, mới vừa muốn đứng lên, người kia nhỏ dài đầu ngón tay liền đặt lên mặt của hắn.

"Bởi vì vì muốn tốt cho Daniel xem, đặc biệt đẹp đẽ." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười mở ra, như là tiểu hài tử đã nhận được ưa thích kẹo, đơn thuần xán lạn, không trộn lẫn một tia tạp chất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt có chút hoảng hốt.

Này tựa hồ là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất, không phải tại trước mặt cha mẹ thời điểm gọi mình Daniel.

Hai người kết hôn trong một năm, vẫn luôn tại tránh khỏi trực tiếp xưng hô đối phương, bởi vì không biết nên dùng dạng gì xưng hô thích hợp nhất, gọi Thánh Hựu, Daniel thật giống quá mức thân mật, liền tên mang họ lời nói lại có vẻ mới lạ. Cho nên thẳng thắn tóm tắt xưng hô, trực tiếp chính là "Ngươi làm sao như thế nào" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không từ người kia câu nói trước bên trong phản ứng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay liền chuyển qua trước mắt của hắn, khi hắn viên kia nước mắt nốt ruồi thượng nhẹ nhàng vuốt nhẹ.

"Daniel nơi này, đẹp mắt nhất rồi, lần thứ nhất thấy liền cảm thấy đẹp đẽ."

Bởi vì say rượu nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt khắp trên đến một chút mông lung sương mù, trong ngày thường đều là không có chút rung động nào biểu lộ, vào lúc này nhìn lên đáng thương Hề Hề, như một ủy khuất tiểu hài tử.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình tim đập ngừng một nhịp.

Tiểu con ma men chút nào không ý thức được hành động của mình có gì không ổn, trả đem mặt sát gần Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn chằm chằm, ngón tay không an phận miêu tả bộ mặt của hắn đường nét.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên lập tức nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu làm loạn thủ, đem người đè xuống giường.

Đột nhiên vị trí biến hóa để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bối rối, trong nháy mắt khí tức đều có chút bất ổn, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện áp chế xuống bất an vặn vẹo, muốn chạy trốn người kia cầm cố.

"Ngươi ngoan một điểm." Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửa sang lại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán tóc rối, âm thanh có phần khàn khàn.

Hay là cảm nhận được hắn ôn nhu, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc yên tĩnh lại, ngoan ngoãn nằm, nhiệm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn đắp kín mền.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho tiểu con ma men xông tới chén mật ong nước, trở về phòng ngủ thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã buồn ngủ rồi. Đem người đỡ dậy chật vật nước uống lại hao tốn một phen công phu, các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu thập xong nằm tiến trong chăn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã núp ở dựa vào tường bên kia ngủ say sưa gặp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay đóng lại đèn, đối với hắc ám nói một tiếng ngủ ngon.

05.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm, thứ một mắt liền thấy chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện phóng to mặt.

Hai người đều quen thuộc nằm nghiêng ngủ, tỉnh lại thời điểm vừa vặn là mặt đối mặt tư thế.

Ngủ một giấc, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như tỉnh lại, hắn không quá nhớ rõ ngày hôm qua uống say sau mình làm cái gì, chỉ mơ hồ nhớ rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống cho mình đút mật ong nước.

Thời gian còn sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nhanh như vậy rời giường, dứt khoát quan sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ nhan.

Người kia ngủ bộ dáng ngược lại cùng với bình thường rất không giống nhau, bình thường Khương tổng giam luôn là một bộ buôn bán tinh anh bộ dáng, một thân cà vạt âu phục, tại trong thư phòng xử lý công tác thì dã là cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, ngủ thời điểm ngược lại là nhiều hơn mấy phần thiếu niên khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt dừng lại khi hắn trước mắt nốt ruồi thượng, hắn theo bản năng mà đưa tay ra muốn đụng vào.

Cảm nhận được người kia nhiệt độ chốc lát, tối hôm qua ký ức lập tức dâng lên trên.

Ung lão sư mặt trong nháy mắt biến đến đỏ bừng.

Trời ạ, ta tối ngày hôm qua đến cùng làm cái gì !

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không cảm thấy ta đối hắn có những gì ý đồ không an phận

Ung lão sư Lý Công nam đại não cao tốc xoay tròn trong, nhanh chóng suy tính giải quyết như thế nào cái này cục diện lúng túng.

Mặc kệ mặc kệ, trước tiên giả ngu lại nói.

Đúng đúng đúng, ta uống say cái gì đều không nhớ rõ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức từ trên giường bắn lên đến, hắn chỉ muốn nhanh chóng thoát đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người.

Không nghĩ tới mới vừa rửa mặt xong đã bị Khương mụ mụ kéo qua đến xem cũ bức ảnh.

"Ngươi xem, đây là Daniel tiểu học thời điểm." Khương mụ mụ chỉ vào một tấm có phần phiếm hoàng bức ảnh.

Trong hình Khương Nghĩa Kiện tròn vo, cầm trong tay cái thật to kẹo đường, đều nhanh so với hắn mặt tròn nhỏ nhắn lớn.

"Khi đó nhiều đáng yêu, ai biết sau khi lớn lên thành cái chỉ biết là công tác tên ngốc." Khương mụ mụ một mặt tiếc hận.

Photo album từng tờ một lật qua, trong hình Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng từ một cái vòng tròn vô cùng tiểu nắm trưởng thành thành cao lớn cao ngất thiếu niên.

Này Bản Tương sách cuối cùng một tấm hình là Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc học sĩ phục, đứng ở tốt nghiệp lễ đường trước, có phần mất tự nhiên cười.

"Khi đó cũng đã không yêu chụp ảnh rồi, chụp ảnh thời điểm muốn cho hắn cười một cái đều rất khó."

Từ trăng tròn chăm nom đến tốt nghiệp đại học chiếu, Ung Thánh Hựu có loại chính mình cũng tham dự Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ cuộc sống cảm giác, đều không có ý thức được ánh mắt của mình cũng đang chầm chậm trở nên vô cùng nhu hòa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã không ở bên người rồi, cái kia nửa bên ổ chăn cũng đã trở nên lạnh lẽo.

Đi ra phòng ngủ liền thấy chính mình mụ mụ chính lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, với hắn nhổ nước bọt chính mình khi còn bé là có cỡ nào cỡ nào đáng yêu, bây giờ là có cỡ nào cỡ nào cứng nhắc lại không thú vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở một bên nín cười, tình cờ thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói lời hay, nhìn thấy đề tài nhân vật chính từ trong phòng ngủ đi ra, vẫy tay ra hiệu hắn ngồi qua đến, động viên một chút đang tại xù lông chính mình mụ mụ.

"Ngươi xem một chút người ta Tiểu Hữu nhiều hiểu chuyện, nhìn lại một chút ngươi, ta có thể hay không xin cùng Tiểu Hữu mụ mụ thay đổi nhi tử."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xuống lại đây đã bị mẫu thân công khai xử lý tội lỗi, không biết làm sao đáp lại, chỉ được một mặt cầu viện ý vị nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vậy còn dùng đổi sao, ta hiện tại đã là con của ngài rồi."

Tiếp thu được người kia ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở miệng, liền đem Khương mụ mụ dụ được không ngậm mồm vào được.

Ăn xong điểm tâm, Khương mụ mụ sai khiến chính mình nhi tử ra ngoài đổ rác, thuận tiện kéo lên Ung Thánh Hựu, ra ngoài trước đó trả cố ý căn dặn để cho bọn họ đừng có gấp về nhà, tại trong công viên đi tản bộ một chút lại trở về.

Năm mới ngày thứ nhất, trong công viên hầu như không có người nào, hai người nguyên bản vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách, một trước một sau đi tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức không phản ứng lại, thẳng tắp đụng phải người kia vai.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy người kia một bộ bộ dáng giống như muốn nói lại thôi.

"Thánh Hựu, ta muốn hỏi ngươi cái vấn đề." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng thật ra là muốn thăm dò một cái Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi hỏi." Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, hắn không quá quen thuộc danh xưng này, nhưng vẫn là trang làm cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra bộ dáng, tỉnh táo trả lời.

"Ngươi ... Tại sao phải cùng ta kết hôn "

"Ừm... Cái vấn đề này, có chút khó."

Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư chốc lát, cấp ra tiêu chuẩn giải đáp.

"Đầu tiên, ngươi tính cách rất tốt, làm hiếu thuận, đối cha mẹ rất tốt. Thứ yếu, ngươi làm ưu tú, công tác ổn định, kinh tế độc lập. Cuối cùng, cuộc sống của chúng ta trạng thái rất không giống nhau, chính tốt có thể làm được không liên quan tới nhau, lại tăng thêm ngươi cũng rất cần phải nhanh một chút kết hôn, để cha mẹ yên tâm. Nói tóm lại, chúng ta làm thích hợp kết hôn không phải sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu xếp ra nhiều như vậy nguyên nhân, xách xuất người nào đều hợp lý, người nào đều đủ để tính làm đầy đủ điều kiện tất yếu, nhưng những nguyên nhân này bên trong, duy nhất không bao gồm tâm động mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, vẻ mặt của người nọ làm chân thành, cho ra đáp án mười phân vẹn mười, không có chỗ có thể xoi mói.

Thật không hổ là vật lý lão sư, am hiểu nhất chính là xếp ra công thức được ra kết quả.

Không có uống say Ung lão sư, quá đáng bình tĩnh mà tự kiềm chế.

Nhưng hắn càng muốn tin tưởng tối hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu uống say về sau cho ra đáp án, đó là Ung Thánh Hựu dời đi những kia bình tĩnh, dứt bỏ những kia giáo điều cứng nhắc sau cho ra đáp án.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng hi vọng đó mới là Ung Thánh Hựu ý tưởng chân thật.

Bởi vì hắn bắt đầu xác định, chính mình sở dĩ đáp ứng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn, cũng không phải là bởi vì những kia thích hợp hoặc là không thích hợp nhân tố, cũng không phải sau khi cân nhắc hơn thiệt cho ra chính xác phán đoán.

Mà là vì, nhìn xem con mắt của hắn, theo bản năng liền gật đầu.

Là xuất phát từ một loại không giải thích được lực hút.

Mà loại kia lực hút tên là tâm động.

06.

Ngắn ngủi kỳ nghỉ làm sắp kết thúc rồi.

Bọn hắn đều ăn ý không đề cập tới giao thừa chuyện đêm hôm đó, rồi lại đều ăn ý không có lấy xuống nhẫn.

Liền ngay cả xưng hô đối phương thời điểm cũng không băn khoăn nữa, tuy rằng cách một tuổi tuổi tác kém, cũng bắt đầu không chút khách khí kêu "Thánh Hựu", "Daniel" .

Thật giống đã chấp nhận cái gì, lại lại không nghĩ nói toạc.

Từ khi lần kia Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận làm nhiều rồi điểm tâm, hắn liền không biết làm sao chuyện quan trọng, thường thường ra tay không biết phân lượng.

Nói chung, hai người bắt đầu đồng thời ăn điểm tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn Ung Thánh Hựu rán thịt lưng lợn muối xông khói cùng trứng luộc chưa chín trứng, thử thăm dò hỏi dò.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi dưới sau khi lớp về có rảnh không "

"Có, ta một cái đại người rảnh rỗi, không khi đi học có lượng lớn bó lớn thời gian." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Cái kia, có muốn cùng đi hay không xem chiếu bóng, gần nhất thật giống có một bộ liên quan với thức ăn ngon điện ảnh, ngươi hẳn sẽ thích."

Kỳ thực vừa qua hết năm thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền muốn mời Ung Thánh Hựu xem chiếu bóng, thật vất vả đợi đến một bộ đề tài như là sẽ khá hấp dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu điện ảnh.

"Được. Vừa vặn ta học tập một cái, không chừng còn có thể tăng cao một cái trù nghệ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là đáp ứng rất thoải mái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng cũng coi như thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cũng còn tốt hắn không từ chối, nếu không mình căn bản không biết làm sao làm.

"Vậy ta sớm một chút tan tầm đi đón ngươi."

Năm điểm vừa qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền vội vội vàng vàng rời khỏi công ty.

Lưu thủ hạ các công nhân viên hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Khiếp sợ! ! ! Công việc điên cuồng Khương tổng giam rõ ràng sớm tan tầm! ! !

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này không có trực tiếp tới phòng làm việc, mà là vòng tới lầu dạy học.

Hắn kỳ thực không ôm hi vọng lớn bao nhiêu, chỉ là muốn thử một chút có thể hay không trùng hợp tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu lên lớp phòng học, không nghĩ tới làm dễ dàng thì ở lầu một phòng học xếp theo hình bậc thang bên trong nhìn thấy thân ảnh của người nọ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng đang bục giảng thượng, mang hắc khung con mắt, chính đang trả lời học sinh đặt câu hỏi, sau lưng trên bảng đen là cái kia Nhân tự dấu vết Phi Dương viết bảng, viết đầy Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem không hiểu phù hiệu cùng đồ hình.

Thanh âm hắn làm trong trẻo, âm lượng cũng rất lớn, thật sự làm thích hợp tại dạng này phòng học lớn bên trong giảng bài, lại tăng thêm hài hước khôi hài ngôn ngữ, luôn có thể thanh toàn bộ phòng học học sinh đều chọc cười.

Làm thần kỳ là, làm vì lão sư Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt tổng là có chút xa xôi cùng thần bí, hắn sẽ cảm thấy người kia trong thế giới có chính mình không vào được không gian vũ trụ, bên trong là xa lạ phù hiệu tạo thành các loại công thức.

Nhưng chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vào tạp dề đứng ở trong phòng bếp, cả người đều nhiễm phải một tầng khói lửa thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại có cảm giác người kia cách mình gần vô cùng, là một loại khác quen thuộc lại cảm giác thư thái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng đứng ở cửa vào xem một hồi, sau đó rời đi, như lần trước như thế đến Ung Thánh Hựu phòng làm việc chờ hắn.

Lần trước tới thời điểm không có chú ý tới, Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn thả một quyển lịch ngày, vốn là bình thường đồ vật, nhưng bởi vì phía trên các loại Tiểu Tiêu nhớ, lịch ngày mặt trái từng hàng chữ, được trao cho độc thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu ký hiệu.

Mỗi cái trọng yếu tháng ngày đều bị người dùng màu sắc khác nhau ký hiệu bút đánh tới đánh dấu, màu đỏ bút vòng xuất lập xuân tháng ngày, học sinh thi lại tháng ngày bên cạnh đánh một cái to lớn dấu chấm than, thậm chí còn có "Mỗ mỗ siêu thị hôm nay đánh gãy" như vậy nhắc nhở.

Lịch ngày mặt trái tiện tay viết học kỳ mới khóa Trình An sắp xếp, đang nghiên cứu đầu đề, có địa phương còn ghi chép mỗi ngày buổi tối chuẩn bị làm món ăn, trong tủ lạnh cần phải kịp thời thêm vào nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng tờ một lật về phía trước, hắn cảm giác mình như làm trộm như thế, nỗ lực ở đằng kia chút vụn vặt hằng ngày bên trong dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm, giữa những hàng chữ không một không tiết lộ người kia đáng yêu cùng chăm chú.

Hắn như trước cảm thấy khó mà tin nổi, rõ ràng quen thuộc ở đứng đang bục giảng thượng nhiều lần giải thích những kia phức tạp vật lý khái niệm, mỗi ngày cùng thiên thể Vũ Trụ, từ trường điện trường, hạt nhân nơtron liên hệ người, làm sao sẽ thanh tháng ngày trải qua như thế ôn hòa lại không mất lạc thú.

Đại khái là học kỳ mới bắt đầu bắt được học sinh thi lại danh sách, Ung lão sư không cao hứng thanh mấy cái kia danh tự viết ở lịch ngày mặt trái, mặt sau trả vẽ một cái sinh khí biểu lộ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tưởng tượng thấy người kia cho học sinh xuất thi lại đề bộ dáng, nhất định là tức giận lẩm bẩm, lại vẫn là không nhịn được mềm lòng xóa bỏ một đạo học sinh có thể sẽ khó khăn đề.

Học sinh của hắn hẳn là hạnh phúc, có thể nắm giữ đáng yêu như vậy Tiểu Ung lão sư.

Lịch ngày lật đến tháng một, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới một cái nào đó trang thật giống có chút không giống nhau, ngừng chuyển động trang giấy ngón tay.

Tờ kia mặt trên từng đường từng nét viết: Daniel hải sản dị ứng! ! ! ! Phải chú ý! ! !

Hải sản hai chữ còn bị người kia dùng tươi đẹp ánh huỳnh quang bút dùng sức to thêm rồi.

Là ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu làm hải sản hấp cơm, lại biết được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối hải sản nghiêm trọng dị ứng, không có chút nào có thể chạm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn nhớ ngày đó hắn áy náy biểu lộ, mặc dù mình cực lực an ủi hắn nói không liên quan, nhưng này người hay là hổ thẹn tràn đầy, một lần nữa cho mình làm một phần cơm rang trứng.

Tháng ngày, qua khởi tới đương nhiên liền trưởng, lề mà lề mề, ngày qua ngày, năm qua năm, cuối cùng liền lẫn lộn thành một mảnh, mỗi ngày đều đánh mất tên của mình.

Nhưng thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu tháng ngày thật giống không phải như vậy, hắn mỗi một ngày đều làm bình thường, lại lại xưa nay sẽ không bình thản, mỗi một ngày tựa hồ có đặc hàm nghĩa khác, mà hắn an tĩnh hưởng thụ phần này không Trương Dương lãng mạn.

Lại như hắn cặp kia đẹp mắt tay, có thể làm ra nhiều loại mỹ vị xử lý, cho dù việc nhà mùi vị không xưng được sắc hương vị đầy đủ, nhưng dù sao có thể khiến người ta từ đó cảm nhận được phần kia đối với cuộc sống chăm chú cùng nhiệt tình.

Hắn tựa hồ luôn có thể thanh sinh hoạt trở nên như thơ như thế, tư tưởng tràn đầy.

Ung Thánh Hựu tan học đẩy cửa lúc tiến vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang ngồi ở chỗ ngồi của hắn thượng đờ ra.

"Xem chiếu bóng xong, về nhà ăn Cà ri cơm như thế nào" Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới trước mặt hắn dừng lại.

"Được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, hắn chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem kính mắt hái xuống, tiện tay kẹp ở áo trong trong túi.

"Ngươi làm yêu thích làm vườn ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt dời về phía trên bàn ba bồn mọng nước.

"Xem như là rất yêu thích, cảm giác như hoa cùng thảo, đều có thể cho sinh hoạt thêm chút nghi thức cảm giác."

"Kỳ thực ta một mực thật tò mò, nghi thức cảm giác rốt cuộc là cái gì "

"Sách, ngươi rõ ràng để vật lý lão sư làm cho ngươi danh từ giải thích. Ta hiểu nghi thức cảm giác, chính là để sinh hoạt trở nên có một chút như vậy không giống với sự tình, cũng tỷ như nói, ta tối hôm nay chuẩn bị tại làm Cà ri thời điểm cho ngươi hỗ trợ cắt cà rốt, liền là một loại nghi thức cảm giác." Ung Thánh Hựu nín cười nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ngươi lại đang cười nhạo ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình không hiểu ra sao đã bị người đùa giỡn.

"Trêu chọc ngươi chơi nha, tình cờ chuyện cười cũng là một loại nghi thức cảm giác."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói không lại hắn, dứt khoát bày ra cái kia mấy bồn mọng nước đến.

"Nếu không thanh này bồn mọng nước tiễn ngươi, ta đoán ngươi trong phòng làm việc khẳng định cái gì thực vật xanh đều không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn thật giống rất có hứng thú, cầm lấy một chậu mọc tốt nhất đưa cho hắn, dù sao người kia rõ ràng không sẽ chiếu cố thực vật, cho hắn một chậu tốt nhất phục vụ mới được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại thật đúng là, bàn làm việc của mình thượng ngoại trừ máy tính cùng các thức văn kiện, cũng không có cái gì những thứ đồ khác rồi. Hắn khó được không khách khí với Ung Thánh Hựu, nhận lấy cái kia bồn nho nhỏ mọng nước.

So với trong dự đoán yếu nặng trịch phân lượng, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì bên trong bỏ thêm độc thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu nghi thức cảm giác đây này.

Hai cái một mét tám đại nam nhân ôm bỏng ngô cùng Coca song song ngồi ở trong rạp chiếu bóng, là có chút không khỏe.

Nói là mỹ thực đề tài điện ảnh, nhưng tổng tránh không được thêm vào chút tình yêu đoạn ngắn đến hấp dẫn khán giả.

Trong phim ảnh vai nữ chính là cái trong đầu tràn ngập kỳ tư diệu tưởng tuổi trẻ tiểu đầu bếp, vai nam chính là cái không thú vị đại thúc, không chỉ có không thú vị, còn tại ẩm thực thượng thiêu cạo dị thường.

Nhìn thấy vai nam chính nấu cái mì ăn liền còn muốn ngắt lấy bề ngoài tính thời gian, dù cho vượt qua một giây đều muốn lần nữa lại tới một lần nữa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phi thường không hiểu, mì mà thôi, thêm cái nước nóng vọt một cái chẳng phải được sao, chỉnh phiền phức như vậy làm gì.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu lại gần ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng nói, "Nhìn thấy, cái này kêu là nghi thức cảm giác, cho dù là nấu mì ăn liền đều phải làm đến mức tận cùng."

Được, chủ trương ngủ ngáy còn sống Khương tổng giam ở trong lòng yên lặng tỉnh lại một cái mới vừa ý nghĩ.

Nội dung vở kịch rốt cuộc mỹ thực mảnh giao qua máu chó phim tình yêu, nữ chính thanh nam chính xoi mói dạ dày an bài rất rõ ràng, cũng thành công để nam chính đối với hắn động tâm roài, cuối cùng hai người song song cùng nhau xem mặt trời xuống núi.

Cuối phim thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên trêu ghẹo Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu tâm tư, tiến đến người kia bên tai nói.

"Ngươi không cảm thấy theo chúng ta rất giống sao, ngươi cũng là dùng mỹ thực đón mua trái tim của ta."

Nói xong trả vô tình hay cố ý đem mặt dán càng gần hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể cảm giác được hô hấp của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt xoạt một cái đỏ lên, may là trong rạp chiếu bóng đầy đủ hắc, không ai nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn.

Hắn một bên quát lớn Coca cho mình hạ nhiệt độ, một bên ở trong lòng nhổ nước bọt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đâu học đất vị lời tâm tình quá đáng hơn là, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi rõ ràng như thế không tiền đồ, bởi vì một câu đất vị lời tâm tình mặt đỏ

Đương nhiên, buổi tối về đến nhà làm cơm thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không để Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại giúp hắn cắt cà rốt, chính mình xuyên vào nhà bếp, còn không quên sai khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi sân thượng thu quần áo, thuận tiện đem tưới nước cho hoa rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm xong Ung Thánh Hựu bố trí nhiệm vụ, trong phòng bếp đã truyền ra Cà ri hương vị rồi.

"Thánh Hựu, tạp dề dây lưng tản đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong đi tới, vòng tới người kia phía sau, đánh một cái có chút vụng về nơ con bướm.

Gần kề chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu có trong nháy mắt cứng ngắc, nhưng vẫn là giả vờ bình tĩnh nói một tiếng cám ơn.

Người này gần nhất thật giống một mực tại trêu chọc chính mình, là ảo giác ư

Ngày thứ hai Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm cái kia bồn mọng nước đến công ty, thời gian dài nhìn xem màn hình máy vi tính, cảm thấy mệt mỏi hiểu rõ thời điểm, ngẩng đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy non màu xanh lá dồi dào phiến lá. Buội cây kia nho nhỏ thực vật, không chỉ có là cho nguyên bản nặng nề phòng làm việc tăng thêm một tia hoạt bát ý vị, thật giống cũng có chữa trị mệt mỏi công hiệu.

Hôm nay thực tập sinh tiểu A làm hư phân cho hắn nhiệm vụ, kinh hồn táng đảm chạy đi Khương tổng giam nơi đó nhận sai, lại bất ngờ không có bị phê bình, trái lại đã nhận được vài câu an ủi.

Đi ra tổng giám văn phòng tiểu A rất là kỳ quái, công việc điên cuồng Khương tổng giam thật giống cũng không có trong truyền thuyết kinh khủng như vậy nha.

07.

Mùa đông kết thúc vô cùng vội vàng, rất nhanh sẽ bước vào ba tháng.

Cung ấm ngừng sau đó trong nhà nhiệt độ rốt cuộc không duy trì nữa tại trung quy trung củ 26℃.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hạ tiểu đội trên đường nhìn thấy một gian tiệm bán hoa, hắn suy tư một chút, đem xe ngừng ở ven đường, đi vào mua một bó Phong Tín Tử.

Phong Tín Tử Hoa Ngữ là, bắt đầu mới tinh yêu.

Ở cái này kỳ quái lạ lùng Nhân Gian, không có người nào có thể mang tháng ngày trải qua nước chảy mây trôi.

Gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, lại như Khương mụ mụ nhổ nước bọt như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất không thú vị, hắn để ý sự tình đại khái chỉ có công tác mà không có sinh hoạt. Nhưng gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát hiện, nguyên lai sinh hoạt có thể đơn giản như vậy mỹ hảo, nguyên lai cho bình thản tháng ngày giao cho nghi thức cảm giác, càng là giao cho chính mình đơn giản lãng mạn.

Hắn muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời, mở ra cuộc sống mới.

Không phải tại sau khi cân nhắc hơn thiệt, được ra tối kết luận chính xác, cũng không phải là bởi vì của người nào giục cùng thúc đẩy.

Liền chỉ là bởi vì, ta đối với ngươi tâm động, mà vừa vặn ngươi cũng như thế.

"Ngươi nghĩ như thế nào đến mua bỏ ra" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cái kia bó Phong Tín Tử, không hiểu nói.

"Ngươi không phải là nói muốn sinh hoạt phải có điểm nghi thức cảm giác ah."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gỡ bỏ cà vạt, tróc xuống âu phục áo khoác, Ung Thánh Hựu rất tự nhiên tiếp nhận, treo ở bên cạnh trên kệ áo.

Bữa tối là rất đơn giản cháo hoa cùng ăn sáng.

"Hôm nay trở về hơi trễ, tựu tùy tiện làm chút cháo, ngươi cũng đừng ghét bỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu cái đĩa cháo, một bên cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải thích.

"Làm sao sẽ, chỉ cần là ngươi làm đều tốt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười nói.

"Khương tổng giam, ngươi gần nhất càng ngày càng biết nói chuyện rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh cháo đưa cho hắn, ra hiệu hắn bưng đến trên bàn ăn, động tác trôi chảy tự nhiên, như là đã lặp lại qua vô số lần.

Ăn cơm tối xong, Ung Thánh Hựu loay hoay cái kia bó Phong Tín Tử, suy tính muốn đem hoa bày ở nơi nào mới tốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rửa chén xong liền thấy người kia đứng ở trên ban công, ánh đèn nhu nhu đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, vì hắn mạ một tầng trên ôn nhu vầng sáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy giờ khắc này lòng của mình như là được một loại gọi là hạnh phúc đồ vật lấp đầy, đầy ngập yêu thương rêu rao lên, toàn thân tế bào đều tại thúc giục hắn, nhanh đi tóm lấy người này, đi nói cho chính hắn tâm tình.

Đột nhiên gian nhà trở nên đen nhánh cực kỳ.

Bị cúp điện.

"Daniel "

Đột nhiên hắc ám để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoảng loạn, tay vịn tường từng điểm từng điểm di chuyển.

"Ta tại."

Dựa vào ánh trăng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện quỳ một chân trên đất, hướng chính mình vươn tay trái ra, người kia trên tay nhẫn thật giống ở trong bóng tối lóng lánh quang.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nguyện ý theo ta kết hôn ư "

Trong bóng tối Ung Thánh Hựu không thấy rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ, nhưng hắn có thể cảm nhận được hắn căng thẳng cùng rung động.

Bởi vì chính mình cũng giống như vậy.

"Ngớ ngẩn, chúng ta đã sớm lĩnh chứng rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có chút run rẩy.

"Ta nói là, ta yêu ngươi. Bởi vì cái này, cho nên mới muốn cùng ngươi kết hôn."

"Ngươi nguyện ý không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích ứng hắc ám, chính xác bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt ướt át, hắn lại một lần nữa một câu một chữ hỏi ra đáy lòng vấn đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười mở ra, như trước xán lạn trong suốt, như là một bó quang tiến đụng vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế giới.

"Ta nguyện ý."

Hắn đưa tay ra về nắm chặt hắn, hai cái nhẫn rốt cuộc nhanh dính vào cùng nhau, phần tâm này động rốt cuộc được thừa nhận.

Bọn hắn không làm qua hôn lễ, tự nhiên cũng không có trao đổi nhẫn như vậy nghi thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, gỡ xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay nhẫn, một mực chụp vào người kia trên ngón vô danh, đại biểu vĩnh hằng trói buộc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ chỉ chốc lát, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy thế giới rõ ràng lớn như vậy, nhưng hắn giờ khắc này lòng tràn đầy cả mắt đều là trước mắt người này, hắn cũng học Ung Thánh Hựu động tác, một lần nữa vì hắn mang theo nhẫn.

"Tân hôn hạnh phúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiên sinh."

Nguyệt quang xuyên thấu qua ban công cửa sổ chiếu vào hai người trên người, như là một hồi chỉ có nguyệt quang chứng kiến hôn lễ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần cẩn thận thanh Ung Thánh Hựu vơ tới trong lồng ngực của mình, như là đối xử cái gì đồ dễ bể như thế.

Cảm nhận được người kia căng thẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát không do dự nữa, chủ động quàng lấy người kia eo, kéo gần hai người khoảng cách.

Kề sát lúc nhiệt độ là 36. 5℃.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiên sinh, ngươi không chuẩn bị hôn ngươi tân lang ư" Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng từ trong lồng ngực của hắn rút khỏi đến, mang theo ý cười nhìn xem phía trước mặt người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp hơi ngưng lại, một giây sau trói lại Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay, đem mình môi dán vào.

Nhiều ba án phân bố, adrenalin bay lên.

Hôn môi lúc nhiệt độ là 38℃.

Nếu như gia chính là một toà nhiệt độ ổn định hòn đảo, như vậy ôm nhiệt độ liền giao phó hòn đảo này bất đồng mùa.

Mà ta biết, ngươi tại ngực ta trong thời điểm, thế giới của ta liền vĩnh viễn như là xuân gió thổi qua như vậy xán lạn long lanh.

Ngày 13 tháng 3.

Tinh chuyển Tiểu Vũ.

Yêu rất no đầy, thời gian làm chen chúc.

Nguyện nguyệt quang lệch thương bọn họ.

END.


	5. Chapter 5

Đan Ung thuyết minh thi hành trước luyện tập

Thuyết minh thi hành trước luyện tập

đồ ngốc luyến ái

dân đi làm X mười tám tuyến tiểu diễn viên

trước đây thật lâu đặt câu hỏi hòm điểm ngạnh then chốt từ là Leonade Ice

1\. 2w vừa thối lại dài mặt sau có một ít thành vũ không việc gì đâu nội dung vở kịch

1.

Ba tháng dấu chấm tròn là một cái thất bại hôn,

Bốn tháng bên trong ta nhất định sẽ yêu ngươi.

2.

Kỳ thực không ngờ tới nửa đường lại đột nhiên trời mưa.

Trên cửa sổ xe va đầy lúc nhanh lúc chậm Vũ, cần gạt nước khí nhiều lần xẹt qua tụ mãn nước mưa kính chắn gió, kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt tiếng ma sát che lại tiếng mưa rơi, chỉ có thể mơ hồ nghe phân biệt ra xa xôi hơn ngựa xe như nước, đèn xe miễn cưỡng xuyên thấu tỉ mỉ màn mưa, tầm nhìn thực sự không tính là tốt.

Người bên cạnh ngủ rất ngon, không biết là làm cái gì mộng đẹp, khóe miệng vung lên một cái đẹp mắt độ cong, vì cầu vững vàng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một lần nữa lỏng ra dưới chân chân ga.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kết thúc tăng ca đi đón Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, người kia chính ôm đầu gối ngồi xổm ở một cái trạm xe buýt bài bên, như một con làm mất mèo, nhưng con mèo này hiển nhiên cũng không ngoan, hắn ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa trong lúc đó mang theo một con nhen nhóm thuốc lá, lay động điểm đỏ ở xung quanh đen kịt một màu bên trong đặc biệt dễ thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất học xong hút thuốc, ngậm thuốc lá động tác trả làm mới lạ, rõ ràng được sặc đến không ngừng được mà ho khan vẫn còn yếu giả trang ra một bộ rất có dư thừa bộ dáng.

"Ngươi biết cái gì, hội hút thuốc lá nam nhân có bao nhiêu mùi vị." Hắn cười nói câu nói này thời điểm cố ý nhướn mày nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại không biết mình dáng dấp như vậy sẽ chỉ làm hắn bất đắc dĩ lại đau lòng.

Đại khái là đèn xe có phần chói mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy người kia đứng lên thời điểm dụi dụi con mắt, tiện tay đem tàn thuốc ném vào bên cạnh thùng rác, kéo mở cửa xe mang vào một trận ẩm ướt gió lạnh.

"Ngươi là kỵ rùa đen tới sao, chậm chết rồi..."

Câu này nghe vào nhẹ nhàng oán giận giống như là muốn che giấu cái gì, tỷ như giọng mũi cùng khóc nức nở.

Êm đẹp tại sao lại khóc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu nhíu mày, nghiêng đầu muốn nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ hiện tại, nhưng này người đang cúi đầu điều xe tải radio nút xoay, hiển nhiên là muốn tránh né đối diện ánh mắt, như vậy hắn dứt khoát cũng không đi vạch trần.

Đêm khuya radio chính phát hình giai điệu ôn nhu trị liệu hệ ca đơn, mười mấy năm trước lão tình ca hát Viên mãn cùng tiếc nuối.

Chỉ là tại thượng một khúc cùng tiếp theo khúc chính giữa mấy giây lưu bạch, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghiêng đầu tựa ở trên cửa sổ xe ngủ rồi, đầu theo sáng ngời động một cái dưới đánh vào trên cửa sổ xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là nghe được vang trầm âm thanh đều cảm thấy đau, hắn đem xe sang bên dừng lại, thuận tay theo như sáng đỉnh đầu ngọn đèn nhỏ, từ sau toà cầm một cái gối đệm ở đầu người nọ chếch.

Một hệ liệt động tác sau khi hoàn thành, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không vội vã phát động xe, vừa vặn thực sự quá đen, vào lúc này dựa vào ánh đèn mới hảo nhìn rõ ràng trước mắt người này.

Ung Thánh Hựu trả ăn mặc đoàn kịch quần áo, một cái rất mỏng sương mù màu xanh lam áo sơmi, rộng lớn cổ áo hướng về một bên nghiêng, lộ ra mảng lớn xương quai xanh cùng nơi ngực da thịt, không hề phòng bị dáng dấp thực sự trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần lòng ngứa ngáy.

Hôm nay trang cho có phần đậm đặc, đại khái là vì phối hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí khó được mang lên đinh tai, đáng tiếc vốn nên rất tinh xảo trang cho, cơ sở ngầm lại ngất thành một mảnh, xuống chút nữa xem, mũi trả hiện ra màu đỏ, vừa nhìn liền là vừa mới khóc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, thanh áo khoác cởi ra che ở người nọ trên người.

Hắn đương nhiên đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu khóc thành bộ dáng này lý do, trên thực tế người này chỗ có tâm tư cũng không khó đoán, nhảy nhót cùng khổ sở tất cả đều rất rõ ràng viết ở trên mặt, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu kết thúc một ngày quay chụp công tác sau là khóc lóc, lý do đơn giản là quá độ thay vào nhân vật tâm tình, hoặc là được đạo diễn phê bình là bình hoa, hay hoặc giả là không quan hệ người khác, chỉ là đối chính mình biểu diễn rất thất vọng.

Thật là một đồ ngốc.

Mưa rơi càng lớn, cần gạt nước khí tần suất dần dần theo không kịp nước mưa tụ tập tốc độ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát tắt lửa nhổ chìa khóa xe, như một chột dạ trộm như thế, tắt đi bên trong xe chiếu sáng, dựa vào bên ngoài đèn đường yếu ớt ánh sáng chuyên tâm nhìn xem bên cạnh ngủ say người.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngày thường tổng là ưa thích hô to gọi nhỏ mà sai khiến hắn, gặp chuyện lại yêu cậy mạnh, rất khó coi đến hắn chịu thua bộ dáng, bất quá động một chút là sáng móng vuốt mèo hoang nhỏ ngủ về sau ngược lại là lại ngoan vừa mềm, vừa mới khóc nguyên nhân, viền mắt cùng mũi đều hiện ra một chút phấn hồng, Lưu Hải thuận theo móc khóa tại trên trán, nhìn lên rất dễ bắt nạt.

Không biết có phải hay không là mơ tới thích nhất móng heo, người kia môi mỏng vô ý thức khẽ nhếch, thậm chí hội thỉnh thoảng duỗi ra phấn lưỡi liếm một vòng môi, chú mèo ham ăn có lẽ chính ở trong mơ thỏa mãn mà hưởng dụng mỹ vị, không biết động tác như thế theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại càng giống là ở lấy hôn.

Muốn hôn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáy lòng âm thanh tại giựt giây.

Tinh tế dày đặc hạt mưa gõ vào trên cửa sổ xe, vốn nên che lại còn lại nhỏ bé vang động, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại có thể rõ ràng nghe được tim đập của chính mình, hắn không tự chủ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, chống tại đệm xe thượng cánh tay nhỏ đều đang run rẩy, chỉ lo động tác của mình hội đánh thức người trước mắt, thế là nỗ lực thả nhẹ hô hấp chậm rãi tới gần.

Ba 10 cm, 20 cm, 10 cm ...

Còn kém hai cm mét, liền muốn hôn lên chính mình tâm tâm niệm niệm người rồi.

Liền ở hai mảnh cánh môi sắp dán vào nhau lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hướng về cửa sổ xe phương hướng hơi di chuyển vị trí, lập tức thanh hai người khoảng cách lại kéo xa mười mấy centimet, trong miệng không minh bạch mà nỉ non, "Ừm... Móng heo, móng heo ăn thật ngon ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật nhanh ngồi dậy, như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà nhìn trước mặt kính chắn gió, dùng ánh mắt còn lại quăng người bên cạnh, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tự hồ chỉ là muốn đổi tư thế để cho mình ngủ được thoải mái hơn chút, thậm chí còn tại lẩm bẩm chút nghe không hiểu nói mơ, cũng không hề yếu dấu hiệu tỉnh lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng cũng coi như thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Này chú mèo ham ăn thật đúng là mơ tới móng heo.

Bất quá may là.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu đi, tụ mãn giọt mưa trên cửa sổ xe mơ hồ chiếu đến bóng dáng của hắn, hắn hít sâu mấy lần sau nhẹ giọng mở miệng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta, ta thích ..."

Ngăn ngắn một câu nói, đơn giản nhất chủ gọi là tân kết cấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại khẩn trương đến như là trung học lúc được kiểm tra thí điểm đọc thuộc lòng bài khoá lúc như thế gập ghềnh trắc trở.

Nói xong thậm chí còn có chút chột dạ quay đầu xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu hay không còn đang ngủ, rốt cuộc yên tâm sau hắn lại lập lại nhiều lần, cuối cùng cũng coi như thanh câu nói này đọc càng ngày càng như ý, nghe vào ngược lại có chút lý trực khí tráng ý vị.

"Ta thích ngươi."

"Ta thích ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Đây không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất luyện tập nói câu nói này rồi, hắn hầu như mỗi sáng sớm rửa mặt thời điểm đều phải đối với tấm gương luyện tập một lần, nhưng mỗi lần nói đến một nửa liền bắt đầu mặt đỏ, nhìn xem trong gương của mình đồ ngốc dáng dấp chỉ cảm thấy thất bại cực kỳ.

Như thế vẫn chưa đủ, từ phòng tắm đi ra va vào Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia còn muốn dùng một bộ "Đều là nam nhân ta đều hiểu" biểu lộ nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi tại phòng tắm làm gì chứ, mặt làm sao đột nhiên hồng như vậy "

Nghiền ngẫm biểu lộ phối hợp trêu chọc giọng diệu, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là thẹn thùng lại là sinh khí, mặt lập tức trở nên càng đỏ, muốn cùng hắn giải thích chính mình không có tại làm loại chuyện đó nhưng hiện tại quả là là da mặt mỏng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là thở phì phò đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng suy nghĩ còn không phải đều tại ngươi.

Bất quá cũng còn tốt, hôm nay phần luyện tập xem như là vượt mức hoàn thành.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ ra một hồi lâu mới khiến cho hô hấp quy về vững vàng, thanh theo Ung Thánh Hựu tư thế biến hóa mà trơn trượt xuống áo khoác một lần nữa che ở người nọ trên người, này mới một lần nữa khởi động xe.

Chuyến tàu đêm chạy chậm rãi, chỉ còn dư lại cần gạt nước khí xẹt qua kính chắn gió thanh âm .

Đối một người luyến muốn có ba loại hình thái, thầm mến là thất bại hôn cùng nửa đoạn thuyết minh, mê luyến là ngắn ngủi cảm quan sôi trào cùng linh hồn tê liệt, lưu luyến là phía sau một đầu thật dài mềm mại đuôi.

Ba tháng ngày cuối cùng, một cơn mưa lớn lấn át buổi tối vô cùng sống động tâm sự, dự lưu nước mưa một hộp, mịt mờ xuất ba phần mê luyến, bảy phần thầm mến, thập phần lưu luyến.

2.

Xe lái vào tiểu khu lúc đã là sau nửa đêm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe ngừng được, tay lái phụ thượng ngủ người vừa vặn tỉnh lại, ngáp một cái chậm rãi xoay người, gò má thượng còn có đặt ở ôm gối thượng dấu đỏ tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vào cửa liền bắt đầu giải áo sơmi nút buộc, các loại đi tới phòng ngủ đã thoát được chỉ còn dư lại một đầu quần lót, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm chuyện thường ngày ở huyện rồi, rất tự giác theo ở phía sau nhặt được người kia tiện tay vứt ở trên sàn nhà quần áo quần.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại tốt, không chỉ có không xấu hổ, đổi rộng thùng thình gấu con T-shirt sau liền quần đều bớt đi, trực tiếp để trần chân ổ tiến sô pha, một cặp chân dài vểnh lên khoác lên trên khay trà, một bộ đám người phục vụ đại gia dáng dấp.

"Ta nghĩ ăn mì sợi."

Nói xong dùng cùi chỏ chọc chọc người bên cạnh, ngữ khí dù là ai nghe tới đều là mệnh lệnh mà không phải khẩn cầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa ngồi nóng đít đã bị phân phối mới nhiệm vụ, tức giận nắm lên một cái gối hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu trên người ném một cái.

Kỳ thực Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại cũng không phải không muốn theo hắn, dù sao thuê chung một năm nay cũng đã quen thuộc từ lâu bị hắn sai khiến, mèo nhỏ vì đạt được tiểu ngư làm chơi xấu hoặc là dùng tiểu tính tình đều không coi vào đâu, bất quá là ỷ vào chủ nhân yêu chuộng, thâm niên mèo chấp sự đương nhiên hiểu rất rõ, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện nay lớn nhất khổ não là, Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà đều là không yêu mặc quần.

Khí trời lạnh thời điểm vẫn tính thành thật, nhưng từ khi vào xuân tới nay, vị tiên sinh này tựu lấy khí trời quá nóng vì lý do, cả ngày để trần một đôi vừa mảnh vừa dài chân ở trước mặt hắn lúc ẩn lúc hiện, làm rối loạn nỗi lòng của người khác lại không chút nào tự biết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều lần ám chỉ đều bị kiên quyết bác bỏ, mộc đầu não xách khiến hắn vừa tức vừa gấp, rồi lại nắm Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào.

"Muốn ăn mì sợi có thể, ngươi trước thanh quần mặc."

Tại tình huống có thể khống thời điểm hay là muốn nói chuyện điều kiện, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng kết ra mèo nhỏ ở chung pháp tắc một trong.

"Ta muốn là không đây!"

Ung Thánh Hựu như là mèo nhỏ được đã giẫm vào đuôi như thế, lập tức từ trên ghế sa lông bắn lên đến, vây quanh bắt tay cánh tay một mặt kiêu ngạo nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thấy kia người vẫn không có yếu ý thỏa hiệp liền đem mặt tập hợp càng gần hơn.

Bọn hắn thân cao gần như, khoảng cách như vậy cơ hồ là một cái lệch mất liền có thể chạm vào đối phương chóp mũi trình độ, liền cái tư thế này giằng co hai phút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nghĩ tới đêm nay khoảng cách kia thành công chỉ có hai cm hôn trộm, chỉ cảm thấy mặt lại muốn thiêu cháy, không thể làm gì khác hơn là trước một bước nghiêng đầu đi chịu thua.

Tại tình huống không ổn thời điểm hay là muốn nhận túng, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng kết ra mèo nhỏ ở chung pháp tắc chi hai.

Chỉ là một cái nghiêng đầu tránh né động tác liền để Ung Thánh Hựu cười nheo mắt lại, nằm tằm thượng làm nũng thịt nhô lên đến, lập tức để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không còn tính khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên biết lần này lại là mình hào không ngoại lệ mà thắng, hung hăng thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về nhà bếp đẩy, còn không quên nhiều hơn hai điều trên yêu cầu.

"Ta muốn thêm hai mảnh linh chi sĩ cùng một cái trứng chần!"

Che lên nắp nồi chờ đợi nước sôi trào trong vài phút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm trên gạch men sứ chẳng biết lúc nào bắn lên một khối nhỏ mỡ đông đờ ra, là lúc nào thích Ung Thánh Hựu, liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình cũng nhớ không rất rõ.

Nhưng hắn còn nhớ lần đầu gặp gỡ cảnh tượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó ăn mặc màu trắng vệ y phối hợp Ngưu Tử áo khoác, cây dẻ đầu ngắn Lưu Hải vừa vặn cùng lông mày Mao Tề bình, không hiểu có loại liều lĩnh ngu đần đáng yêu. Hắn đẩy cửa lúc đi vào bên người chỉ mang theo một cái rương hành lý nhỏ, mặt trên lại thả một rương lớn dùng bình thủy tinh chứa quả chanh nước có ga, là khi còn bé tiện lợi điếm bán cái loại này, hiện tại đã rất ít thấy rồi.

Người kia nửa tựa tại trên khung cửa, từ trong rương cầm một bình quả chanh nước có ga đưa cho hắn, đồng thời vung lên một cái to lớn khuôn mặt tươi cười, lộ ra đầy tiểu loạn răng, lập tức để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới lão gia nuôi cái kia tiểu quất mèo.

"Xin chào, bắt đầu từ hôm nay chúng ta chính là bạn cùng phòng rồi."

Hiển nhiên vị này bạn cùng phòng mới cũng không phải sợ người lạ người, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không khách khí chút nào nhận lấy cái kia bình nước có ga, như vậy lần đầu gặp gỡ cảnh tượng dưới cái nhìn của hắn là cái tốt dấu hiệu, dù sao cũng là yếu tại cùng trong một cái không gian sớm chiều chung đụng người, lẫn nhau quen thuộc là bước thứ nhất, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền nhảy vọt qua khách khí câu nệ ở chung giai đoạn.

Thuê chung ngày thứ nhất buổi tối, Ung Thánh Hựu tắm xong chỉ khoác lên kiện áo tắm liền gõ ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửa phòng.

"Hay là ngài có thể cho ta mượn một bộ y phục mặc không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút sửng sốt, đứng ở trước mặt hắn nhân hòa ban ngày vị kia cây dẻ trước tiên sinh không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, vừa vặn tắm xong nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu tóc trả chảy xuống nước, Lưu Hải được chủ nhân tùy ý trêu chọc đi tới, sắc bén ngũ quan liếc mắt một cái là rõ mồn một, nhưng trong con ngươi tràn đầy hơi nước lại làm cho cả người nhìn lên làm dịu ngoan.

Hắn không lý do từ chối Ung Thánh Hựu, này cùng không lý do không chứa chấp được dầm mưa ẩm ướt mèo nhỏ là một cái đạo lý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ tủ quần áo bên trong lục lọi ra một cái số đo còn hơi nhỏ quần áo đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó cái này in gấu con màu trắng T-shirt đã bị người kia đã coi như là áo ngủ, thậm chí không hề trả vật phẩm tự giác, một mực xuyên đến một năm sau hiện tại.

Đây là chuyện xưa ban đầu chương, là hai cái trùng hợp quỹ tối bắt đầu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu thầm mến ghi chép, cũng không phải từ khuôn sáo cũ vừa thấy đã yêu bắt đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm thích cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa ở chung phương thức, đại khái là cái kia tính cách của người gây ra, cho dù biết thời gian cũng không lâu cũng sẽ không khách sáo cùng câu nệ, sai sử Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước đến giờ là không chút khách khí mệnh lệnh ngữ khí, nhướng mày lưu manh bĩ khí bộ dáng là trạng thái bình thường, nhưng đồng thời ổ ở trên ghế sa lon xem chiếu bóng lúc lại bất ngờ dễ dàng bị đánh động, không biết có phải hay không là diễn viên tự mình tu dưỡng, tổng cộng cảm giác năng lực đều là so người bình thường nhiều hơn một ít.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ nhớ, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu là cái mâu thuẫn thể, nhưng bất kể là tùy tiện biểu tượng, hoặc là tại đây bên dưới mềm mại cảm tính, đều cho hắn cảm thấy thư thích lại tự nhiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai người dùng chung trong tủ lạnh chất đầy quả chanh nước có ga, không có chuyện gì liền ngậm ống hút toát không ngừng, còn không quên đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình thường không yêu uống cacbon-axit đồ uống, cũng bị hắn mang bắt đầu quen thuộc ở chua ngọt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái mùi vị.

Nhưng để loại này bạn cùng phòng trong lúc đó chung đụng thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác lên men cố ý động cùng ưa thích chất xúc tác không phải quả chanh nước có ga, mà là rượu cồn.

Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện được Ung Thánh Hựu một cú điện thoại ca đến rượu phố, tại rượu trong ngoài tìm khá hơn chút lần mới nhìn đến cái kia bóng người quen thuộc, người kia chính ôm một chai bia nghiêng dựa vào rượu cửa vào, bình rượu đều đã trống rỗng rồi vẫn còn đang lập lại uống rượu động tác, hiển nhiên là say lợi hại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đem bình rượu đi gấp qua lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu kéo dừng tay cánh tay, một giây sau tiểu con ma men thanh cả người trọng tâm đều đặt ở trên người hắn, đầu khi hắn cổ bên trong cọ tới cọ lui, sát theo đó là một hệ liệt không lắm thanh tỉnh niệm niệm cằn nhằn, cũng không biết đến cùng có hay không nhận ra hắn.

"Ngươi biết, nấc ... Cái kia đạo diễn có bao nhiêu buồn nôn sao, hắn dĩ nhiên để cho ta buổi tối đi hắn đặt phòng khách sạn, nấc, ngươi nói, hắn đây là coi ta là cái gì ..."

"Nhưng là, nấc ... Ta lại không thể đánh hắn, hắn câu nói đầu tiên có thể làm cho đời ta cũng đừng nghĩ tái diễn hí."

Tiểu con ma men một bên tức giận lên án một bên đứt quãng nấc rượu, không biết làm sao trong thanh âm đột nhiên nhiễm lên khóc nức nở.

"Ta mệt mỏi quá ... Nhưng ta thật sự rất muốn làm diễn viên ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu như là lập tức hút hết khí lực, tựa vào vách tường chậm rãi ngồi chồm hỗm xuống, nước mắt không bị khống chế cạch cạch đi xuống, đại khái là cảm thấy có phần thẹn thùng, hắn cúi đầu thanh khóc hoa khuôn mặt nhỏ vùi vào lòng bàn tay, dùng ống tay lung tung lau nước mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem quen rồi người kia uống quả chanh nước có ga cười ngây ngô bộ dáng, đột nhiên khóc thành một con ướt nhẹp Tiểu Hoa mèo, thực sự khiến hắn có phần không biết làm sao, lại không biết nên an ủi ra sao, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lấy tay đặt ở người kia trên lưng giúp hắn thuận khí.

"Đừng khóc, ta mang ngươi về nhà uống quả chanh nước có ga có được hay không "

Hắn nỗ lực thanh khóc lóc khóc lóc liền co quắp ngồi dưới đất tiểu con ma men kéo lên, lại bị người kia dùng sức bỏ qua rồi tay.

"Không tốt! Ngươi mới sẽ không mua cho ta quả chanh nước có ga, ngươi là người xấu!"

Trong giọng nói có một vạn phần oan ức, tốt như hôm nay khi dễ người là của chính mình Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong tránh thoát tay của hắn, quay đầu liền muốn hướng về đường cái phương hướng chạy.

Tình huống không tốt lắm, con này không nghe lời mèo nhỏ kế tiếp sợ không phải yếu đùa nghịch rượu điên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mau tới trước ngăn hắn lại, khóa nhanh cánh tay thanh làm ầm ĩ mèo nhỏ quấn tiến trong lồng ngực.

Nhưng hắn hiển nhiên đánh giá thấp con mèo này meo tính khí, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được chính mình không tranh nổi hắn, dứt khoát cắn một cái lên siết chặt cánh tay của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn xong sau mới hơi chút thanh tỉnh một ít, nhu nhu khóc sưng ánh mắt, rốt cuộc nhận rõ người trước mắt, "Ân Daniel ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này, là tới đón ta về nhà ư ..."

"Đúng rồi, Thánh Hựu theo ta về nhà có được hay không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố nén trên cánh tay cảm giác đau, ôn nhu dụ dỗ hắn.

Tiểu con ma men lúc này đúng là không có lại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối nghịch, nằm nhoài tại trên lưng hắn nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm nguyền rủa lưu manh đạo diễn các loại lời nói, chỉ chốc lát sau liền mơ mơ màng màng đã ngủ.

Lưng người trên rất nhẹ, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới nói cũng không phải có thể kéo chậm bước chân gánh nặng, nhưng hắn vẫn không tự chủ thả chậm bước chân, đèn đường thanh trùng điệp thân ảnh kéo được rất dài rất dài, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất cách Ung Thánh Hựu gần như thế, cũng là lần đầu tiên hiểu được quả chanh nước có ga bên ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn vẫn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là quả chanh nước có ga bên trong nổ tung bọt khí, đơn giản, sung sướng, thấm ruột thấm gan, lại như người kia cố chấp chỉ nhận định đựng vào bình thủy tinh quả chanh nước có ga, hắn cũng có chăm chú nắm ở lòng bàn tay tiểu Tiểu Mộng nghĩ, nhưng lóe lên quang chấp niệm mặt trái đều là khổ sở nước mắt, nhìn qua vui sướng nhất tiểu hài kỳ thực là nhất khiến người đau lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tựa ở trên bả vai hắn, mang theo chút tửu khí chính là ấm áp hô hấp đánh vào bên gáy, tiểu con ma men ngủ sau cũng không thể phối hợp động tác của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể phí sức mà nâng thân thể người nọ, vừa nãy cái kia một cái là thật không có dưới miệng lưu tình, trên cánh tay bị hắn cắn ra dấu còn tại mơ hồ làm đau, không có một cái cuối tuần sợ là tiêu tan không đi xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình xong đời, rõ ràng không phải là cái gì lãng mạn tình cảnh, nhưng động tâm tín hiệu lại lỗi thời mà xuất hiện, lấy không thể coi thường âm lượng đánh bên tai bên, liền tim đập đều cùng theo một lúc rối loạn tần suất.

3.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ đem chuyện này nói cho phát Tiểu Kim tại hoán, đối phương nghe xong lời của hắn một mặt vẻ ưu lo mà đặt lên trán của hắn, xác định nhiệt độ bình thường sau lông mày lại cau đến càng sâu.

"Ngươi có phải hay không hữu thụ hành hạ khuynh hướng cái kia tên gì Goethe tư ngươi Ma tổng hợp chứng cho nên mới yêu thích yêu cắn người "

Kết quả đương nhiên là được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn lại nghe xong một trận hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa cố sự trải qua, nhưng sau khi nghe xong Kim Tại Hoán vẫn là gãi đầu nói một câu, "Nhưng ngươi vẫn không có nói ngươi vì sao lại yêu thích hắn."

Vì sao lại như thế yêu thích người này, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến nay cũng đang suy tư vấn đề.

Hắn xác nhận chính mình thật sự làm yêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu, thích đến cho dù được không nghe lời mèo nhỏ gãi thượng mấy lần cũng không nỡ bỏ đối với hắn có một phân một hào tính khí, thậm chí càng tình nguyện đóng vai nhẫn nhục chịu khó mèo chấp sự, thích đến dù cho luyện tập thuyết minh ám muội kỳ bởi vì đồ đần mèo nhỏ mộc đầu não xác mà vô hạn kéo dài, cũng như trước bởi vì hắn từng cái mờ ám tim đập nhanh hơn.

Một đoạn động tâm kết quả đều là có thể so với nguyên nhân dễ dàng hơn giải thích, tâm động tần suất tín hiệu nguyên thường thường không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang nghĩ, về phần tại sao sẽ thích Ung Thánh Hựu, có lẽ là bởi vì ——

"Híz-khà-zzz ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ lo hồi tưởng, hoàn toàn không có ý thức đến trong nồi nước từ lâu sôi trào, rất Chí Thuận nắp nồi bên ngoài xuôi theo tràn ra ngoài, hắn tùy ý đáp ở một bên tay phải thật bất hạnh chịu ảnh hưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là muốn từ trong tủ lạnh nắm một bình quả chanh nước có ga, vừa vặn nhìn thấy màn này, đại hô tiểu khiếu xông lại nâng lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện được nóng đỏ thủ cẩn thận kiểm tra.

"Ngu hết biết! Bao nhiêu người đốt cái nước còn có thể thất thần."

"Ngây ngốc đần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồ đần."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng liên tục lẩm bẩm đồ đần hai chữ, luống cuống tay chân từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra trước một ngày cố ý đông tốt bảo bối khối băng, một ít người bảo là muốn cùng quả chanh nước có ga phối hợp, trả căn dặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt đối không cho phép thanh khối băng dùng tại chỗ khác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem người kia vừa mắng người một bên lại đang giúp mình chuẩn bị băng thoa đồ ngốc dáng dấp, trong lòng lập tức trở nên ôn nhuyễn ủi thiếp, tên là động tâm gió mát hô hô thổi tới.

Ném đi càng phức tạp hơn nguyên do, vừa vặn suy nghĩ đến một nửa vấn đề đột nhiên có ngẫu hứng giải đáp, vì sao lại như thế yêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu, có lẽ là bởi vì ——

Bởi vì, động một chút là yêu thích sáng móng vuốt mèo hoang nhỏ cũng có đặc biệt thuận theo một mặt, cũng sẽ có chủ động dùng mềm mại đệm thịt khinh cọ lòng bàn tay thời điểm.

Nhất thời không tìm được thích hợp vật chứa, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát thanh khối băng một mạch rót vào quả chanh nước có ga bên trong, dùng bình vách tường dán lên trên mu bàn tay sưng lên ửng hồng cái kia một khối da thịt.

"Có đau hay không "

Bỏ thêm khối băng quả chanh nước có ga, mang theo chút nước châu bình thủy tinh kề sát ở được nóng đỏ trên mu bàn tay, đau rát cảm giác rất nhanh đến mức đã đến giảm bớt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm người kia mao Nhung Nhung sau gáy, một đống ngốc mao không nghe lời lập ở trên đỉnh đầu, khả ái nhanh, rõ ràng là mỗi ngày đều gặp được cảnh tượng, lại vô duyên vô cớ mà sinh ra chút xúc động động tâm.

"Không đau."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn không có ý thức đến giọng của mình là sủng nịch vừa bất đắc dĩ, không nhịn được dùng trống ra tay trái nhu nhu mèo nhỏ đầu nhỏ, bình thường ghét nhất được tìm ra manh mối động vật nhỏ chỉ lo cúi đầu chuyên tâm giúp hắn băng thoa, càng cũng không có bất kỳ phản kháng, thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mượn cơ hội này tại mèo nhỏ đầu nhỏ thượng dừng lại thêm vài giây, quả nhiên là cùng tưởng tượng vậy xúc cảm, nhuyễn hồ hồ vô cùng tốt mò.

Người kia hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay trong lúc lơ đãng xẹt qua nóng đỏ da thịt, cảm giác đau cùng thiêu đốt cảm giác không lại rõ ràng, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng lại dấy lên một ... khác tràng Liệu Nguyên Đại Hỏa, luyện tập qua rất nhiều lần thuyết minh giờ khắc này liền dừng sát ở bên mép.

Ta thích ngươi.

Thật sự làm thích ngươi.

Bởi vì thực sự rất ưa thích rồi, lí do sẽ muốn hôn ngươi, muốn ôm ngươi.

"Thánh Hựu, ta ..."

"Ta thật sự ..."

Người kia nghe vậy ngẩng đầu lên không rõ mà nhìn mình, đối đầu cặp kia trong trẻo con mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết tại sao lại lộ vẻ do dự, lại một lần nữa thanh sắp bật thốt lên thuyết minh nén trở về.

"Ta thật sự, thật sự không đau."

"Nếu không đau vậy hãy nhanh điểm nấu bát mì, ta thật đói."

Xác nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ cũng không lo ngại sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thật vui vẻ mà ôm quả chanh nước có ga một lần nữa ổ trở về sô pha, chờ đợi được quăng uy.

Lưu lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại chỗ thất bại mà lắc lắc đầu, được, vẫn là không nói ra được, xem tới vẫn là phải tiếp tục tăng mạnh luyện tập, vẫn là thành thành thật thật cho chú mèo ham ăn nấu mì sợi tương đối dễ dàng.

Ở trong lòng dự nghĩ tới thuyết minh tổng tình cảnh là sai rò chồng chất, thất bại hôn trộm tích góp vô số cái, do dự cùng trù trừ diễn đi diễn lại, đầy đủ viết thành dày đặc một quyển thầm mến nhật ký, nhưng muốn vô điều kiện đối xử tốt với hắn phần tâm này tình, muốn đem hết thảy ôn nhu đều giao phó cho hắn phần này yêu chuộng, chung quy là chưa làm gì sai.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đoàn kịch xâu Uy Á thời điểm té xuống rồi.

Nhận được bệnh viện gọi điện thoại tới lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ bắt được "Té xuống" ba chữ, còn dư lại câu toàn bộ đều nghe không được, hắn bắt đầu ở trong lòng diễn thử vô số cảnh tượng, nói thí dụ như y sinh khiến hắn đại biểu gia thuộc ký bệnh tình nguy kịch thư thông báo, nói thí dụ như Ung Thánh Hựu dập đầu chấm dứt dẫn đến mất trí nhớ, hoặc là nghiêm trọng hơn một chút biến thành người sống đời sống thực vật, đến cuối cùng càng nghĩ càng tan vỡ, trực tiếp cúp điện thoại vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới bệnh viện.

Kết quả vị này trong truyền thuyết "Trọng thương binh" ngược lại tốt, tuy rằng đùi phải hồn cốt gãy, đánh tới dày đặc thạch cao, bất quá nghiêng chân bộ dáng cùng với bình thường ở nhà cà lơ phất phơ ổ ở trên ghế sa lon thời điểm giống nhau như đúc, vẫn như cũ ngậm ống hút từng miếng từng miếng mút lấy quả chanh nước có ga, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến rồi liền hung hăng hướng hắn cười ngây ngô.

"Của ta tiểu kim khố, ngươi nếu không đến ta sẽ bị chụp đánh ở đây công."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát vào sau mới nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nát phá chút da, không nghiêng lệch vừa vặn tại trên gương mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi vị trí, hắn vừa vặn còn đang suy nghĩ cái này không có tim không có phổi kẻ ngu si không phải là đáng đời bị thương sao, nhưng là nhìn đến đây không biết làm sao đột nhiên tâm đau.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu hút thuốc lá dáng vẻ, rõ ràng không quen mang theo thuốc lá động tác, rõ ràng so với ai khác đều chán ghét sang người mùi thuốc lá, lại yếu ép buộc mình làm rất nhiều luyện tập, còn muốn giả trang ra một bộ rất có dư thừa bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng thinh không đề cập tới học được hút thuốc nguyên nhân cụ thể, hàm hồ suy đoán nỗ lực khi hắn nơi này lừa dối qua ải, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao sẽ đoán không được. Hắn trong vô tình từng thấy trên khay trà chồng chất thử sức nội dung, hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu là muốn tranh thủ cái sừng kia sắc, một cái kịch truyền hình nam số hai, cũng không hề rất nhiều hào quang nhân vật, lại là Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy mười tám tuyến tiểu diễn viên nằm mộng cũng muốn yếu đến phương xa.

Đối mùi thuốc lá cảm giác khó chịu sẽ từ từ quen thuộc, thạch cao dỡ xuống sau sẽ biến thành vật kỷ niệm, vết thương cũng đều sẽ có vảy kết một ngày kia, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm không hy vọng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biến thành bộ dáng này, không hy vọng hắn dùng sung sướng cùng giấc mơ làm trao đổi, không hy vọng hắn một lần lại một lần làm chuyện vô ích kiên trì.

Cũng không thích hợp nhân vật của chính mình, cũng không thể thu hoạch tự mình khẳng định hành động luyện tập, nếu quả như thật có thể có được một so một hồi báo cũng là coi như thôi, nhưng này tràng trao đổi rõ ràng là bất bình đẳng, còn có thể có càng nhiều thương tổn lấy tư cách phụ gia một cái giá lớn.

Hắn sợ có một ngày Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí sẽ đem quả chanh nước có ga toàn bộ đổi thành khổ sở bia.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay lên, lòng bàn tay không tự chủ xoa cái kia người vết thương trên mặt, quỷ thần xui khiến nói một câu không đầu không đuôi lời nói, "Tinh tinh yếu lạc đường."

Nhưng kỳ thật hắn chân chính muốn nói không chỉ như vậy đơn giản, tinh tinh phía trước còn muốn thêm cái trước định ngữ, biểu thị phụ thuộc quan hệ.

Tỷ như, ta ngôi sao yếu lạc đường, thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngôi sao yếu lạc đường, thích Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngôi sao yếu lạc đường.

"Ngôi sao gì tinh "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không hiểu hắn đang nói cái gì, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẻ mặt nghiêm túc khiến hắn cảm thấy rất không dễ chịu, muốn nói chút chuyện cười lời nói đến hòa hoãn càng thêm kỳ quái bầu không khí.

"Đúng rồi ta với ngươi giảng nha, ta thật sự quá thảm, ngã thành như vậy đoàn kịch cũng không giúp ta giao tiền thuốc thang ai."

Cho dù ở nói khổ sở sự tình, người này vẫn như cũ tại ngốc Hề Hề mà cười, khóe miệng nâng lên độ cong quá lớn, liên lụy đến phụ cận vết thương, không nhịn được che miệng nhỏ giọng thầm thì đau quá.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem chỉ cảm thấy lại sinh khí lại đau lòng, không nói lời gì mà đem người hoành ôm, hắn đương nhiên biết Ung Thánh Hựu gầy gò đến mức như một trang giấy người, nhưng chân chính ôm cảm giác thậm chí so với lần trước uống say cõng hắn thời điểm còn muốn nhẹ hơn một ít.

Đột nhiên bay lên không bất an làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng leo lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, nhưng kia người một câu nói cũng không nói liền ôm hắn hướng về bên ngoài bệnh viện đi, lần này hắn có chút hoảng rồi, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực không thành thật mà bay nhảy.

"Ai ai ai ngươi thả ta xuống, ta một lúc còn phải về đoàn kịch bù mấy cái màn ảnh đây!"

Nếu như thay đổi bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu không chắc yếu làm sao náo hắn đây, nhưng đánh tới thạch cao về sau Ung Thánh Hựu sức chiến đấu thẳng tắp hạ thấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên sẽ không nghe lời của hắn, thậm chí cố ý đem người đi thượng áng chừng một chút.

"Không vỗ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không làm nữa, làm bộ muốn đi cắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là coi như thôi, chỉ là đề cao âm thanh số lượng để cho mình chí ít tại khí thế phương diện chiếm thượng phong.

"Như vậy sao được! Ngươi cũng không nên xem thường chúng ta mười tám tuyến diễn viên, ta cũng là làm trách nhiệm, huống chi ta còn muốn kiếm tiền!"

"Ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi."

Câu này bật thốt lên lời nói không mang theo chút nào đùa giỡn ý vị, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu đến xem vẻ mặt của người nọ, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy Đương Đương chăm chú để hắn có chút sững sờ, trong lúc nhất thời lại cũng quên mất giãy giụa.

"Của ta tiểu kim khố, không bằng ngươi nuôi ta."

Câu nói này Ung Thánh Hựu đã nói rất nhiều lần, thu nhập tổng cũng không có chuẩn mười tám tuyến tiểu diễn viên tình cờ cũng sẽ ước ao 9h đi 5h về dân đi làm, tỷ như Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thẻ ngân hàng nhiều hơn một bút cuối năm thưởng thời điểm, tỷ như Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ công ty họp hằng năm thượng rút trúng nồi cơm điện thời điểm, tỷ như tết Trung thu ăn Khương Nghĩa Kiện công ty phát bánh trung thu thời điểm.

Nhưng "Tiểu kim khố" danh tự này cũng không phải là bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện cỡ nào có tiền, mà là bởi vì hắn luôn có thể cho Ung Thánh Hựu một loại làm an tâm cảm giác, loại này an tâm có thể có giống như hóa thành đi dạo siêu thị lúc luôn có Khương Nghĩa Kiện cướp tính tiền, nhưng lại không giới hạn ở đây, còn có thể kéo dài phát triển trở thành càng trừu tượng ý nghĩa —— như là một loại cho dù thua toàn bộ cũng có người vì hắn chỗ dựa sức lực.

"Vậy thì tốt, ngươi nhưng không cho đổi ý."

Hai bên đường nhãn thơm trước sau như một, bao trùm thành thị hết thảy mù mịt, vắng vẻ bóng cây bên trong có đến chậm thuyết minh.

5.

Không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất làm không đúng.

Không đúng cụ thể biểu hiện ở uống quả chanh nước có ga thời điểm, trước đây Khương Nghĩa Kiện tan tầm trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng hội lấy lòng đụng lên đến, giơ tay lên thượng quả chanh nước có ga đút cho hắn một cái, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên cười híp mắt nhìn xem hắn.

Mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu khó được lộ ra ngoan ngoãn mèo nhỏ biểu lộ lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền biết người kia sau đó nói ra câu nhất định là lấy "Ta nghĩ ăn" vì mở đầu.

Về phần cho ăn Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống quả chanh nước có ga lúc, phải hay không cùng mình dùng cùng một căn ống hút, này hoàn toàn không ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái này giả cung Xử Nữ cân nhắc bên trong phạm vi.

Nhưng bây giờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thường ngày đoạt lấy trong tay người kia quả chanh nước có ga uống một hớp lớn, lại đã nhận được bất ngờ phản ứng.

"Uy cái này ống hút ta vừa vặn uống qua ai ..."

Ngữ khí có chút không được tự nhiên, âm thanh càng ngày càng nhỏ, nói xong lời cuối cùng liền lỗ tai đều đỏ.

Không đúng trả thể hiện tại mặc quần chuyện này, trước đó kiên quyết không mặc quần người rõ ràng tại trời tháng tư bên trong dùng ống tay áo quần dài đem mình quấn lấy cái chặt chẽ, thậm chí thay đổi cà lơ phất phơ thói xấu, đoan đoan chính chính mà ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon đọc kịch bản.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tắm xong đi ra, trần truồng nửa người trên đứng ở trên ban công thu quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng kịch bản chống đỡ non nửa khuôn mặt, chỉ lộ ra một đôi hắc lưu lưu con mắt, liếc nhìn hắn vài lần sau lại mất tự nhiên dời đi tầm mắt.

"Ngươi làm sao, không mặc quần áo."

Lúc này không chỉ là lỗ tai đỏ lên, trên gương mặt cũng nổi hai mảnh đỏ ửng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liều mạng nín cười, hắn từ người kia biểu hiện khác thường bên trong đoán cái tám chín phần mười, cái này ngốc tiểu hài trả nói mình là diễn kỹ phái tới, tại màn ảnh ra luyến ái trong mê cung thì hoàn toàn vứt hết thân là diễn viên nghề nghiệp pháp tắc, ngọt ngào tiểu tâm tư lộ rõ.

Đại khái là ý thức được chính mình lần này hành vi không tự nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu thử nói sang chuyện khác.

"Khụ khụ, ngươi giúp ta xem một chút, ta kế tiếp đi thử kính cái nào bộ phim "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận cái kia một xấp giấy tiện tay lật ra một lần, đều là rất có khiêu chiến nhân vật, có mất lý trí sát nhân cuồng, có khắp nơi lưu tình cặn bã nam, có ẩn nhẫn nhiều năm nằm vùng, nếu như thành công, có lẽ sẽ là Ung Thánh Hựu diễn viên cuộc đời chuyển ngoặt, bất quá hắn lại cảm thấy những nhân vật này cũng không thích hợp Ung Thánh Hựu.

Làm một cái bình thường dân đi làm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên đối hành động không biết gì cả, nhưng hắn lại từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên cần yếu tìm được chính mình định vị, thăm dò trong lòng mình chân chính cảm thụ, năng lực càng tốt hơn mà khống chế đối với nhân vật dã tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu đào thải một ... khác xấp thử sức thông bản thảo, từ bên trong rút ra một tấm đưa cho hắn.

"Đi thử kính bộ phim này, ta cảm thấy bộ phim này càng thích hợp ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nghi hoặc mà nhận lấy, đó là một bộ micro film, tên gọi "Thành vũ, không liên quan", không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện là làm thế nào nhìn ra đến bộ phim này thích hợp bản thân, chẳng lẽ là bởi vì nhân vật chính danh tự cùng hắn rất giống ah.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt không giống đang nói đùa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn kỹ một lần cái kia bộ kịch giới thiệu tóm tắt, đại khái là một cái diễn viên Luyện Tập Sinh tại một lần thử sức bên trong đột phá tự chuyện xưa của ta, hắn lại nhìn một chút nhân vật chính giới thiệu, hắn phát hiện không chỉ có là tương tự danh tự, nhân vật chính trên người trả có rất nhiều cùng mình trọng hợp địa phương.

"Được, vậy ta buổi tối liền đi thử sức bộ phim này."

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút lại bổ sung một câu, "Đúng rồi, ngươi dưới sau khi lớp về có muốn hay không tới tiếp ta "

Chỗ không đúng lại có thể thêm vào một cái rồi, "Có muốn hay không tới tiếp ta" căn bản không phải thì ra là Ung Thánh Hựu hội nói ra, hắn chỉ biết bá đạo cường điệu "Nhớ rõ tới đón ta", thậm chí phải thêm hảo hạng mấy cái trái với mệnh lệnh hậu quả lấy tư cách uy hiếp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy đột nhiên đổi tính mèo nhỏ khả ái quá đáng, không nhịn được nhu nhu hắn đỉnh đầu, đương nhiên, ngoan tiểu hài thỉnh cầu tự nhiên cũng yếu đồng ý.

"Được, ta đi đón ngươi."

6.

Thử sức lập tức muốn đến phiên của mình trình tự rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu sốt sắng mà ngồi ở bên ngoài trên ghế, hai tay chăm chú giao chồng lên nhau, lòng bàn tay không tự chủ toát mồ hôi lạnh, siết trong tay kịch bản thượng tất cả đều là rậm rạp chằng chịt đánh dấu.

Trước một người đang tại thử sức trong phòng lộ ra được chính mình, cách cửa phòng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể tinh tường nghe được người kia kích động ngữ khí, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở độc thoại xác thực rất có sức cuốn hút.

Sau mười phút, người kia bưng cái trán đi ra, vết thương trả đang không ngừng hướng bên ngoài thấm huyết, đi ngang qua Ung Thánh Hựu bên người thời điểm lại đối với hắn lộ ra một cái nụ cười, trong ánh mắt lóe lên kiêu ngạo, đắc ý, tự tin mà chói mắt ánh sáng.

Lấy tư cách công bằng cạnh tranh đối thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nụ cười kia thực sự có phần chói mắt, hắn nỗ lực để cho mình không nên được người khác ảnh hưởng, lại không bị khống chế cảm thấy nhụt chí.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở bình ủy trước mặt, sau lưng trên màn hình là trải qua phóng to mặt của hắn, mỗi cái tế vi biểu lộ cũng không chỗ trốn chạy, đều phải lấy tư cách phán xét hành động tiêu chuẩn.

Nhưng hắn biết, chính mình mới vừa biểu diễn rất kém cỏi, kém cỏi đến cực điểm, cho tới trước mặt đạo diễn cùng biên kịch cũng bắt đầu khe khẽ bàn luận kế tiếp bữa tối, liền một ánh mắt cũng không nguyện phân cho hắn, hắn cúi đầu hít sâu, lại nhìn thấy trên ghế dựa vết máu, là vừa vặn người kia lưu lại.

Thật sự có chút buồn cười, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy chính mình đầy đủ nỗ lực, đầy đủ cố chấp, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, chung quy vẫn là thiếu mất chút gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu siết chặc nắm đấm, ở trong lòng yên lặng làm một cái quyết định, đại khái là hắn đi qua hai mươi mấy năm trong cuộc đời, điên cuồng nhất một cái quyết định.

Thế là làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm đến thử sức địa điểm thời điểm, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chảy nước mắt nói ra độc thoại bộ dáng, thử sức yêu cầu toàn bộ tố nhan, ít đi trang cho che đậy, Ung Thánh Hựu chếch trên mặt ba vì sao càng thêm rõ ràng.

Đây không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất xem Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kịch, bình thường không ít được người kia buộc tại nhị lưu phim truyền hình bên trong tìm kiếm hắn không nhiều phần diễn, nhưng đây cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thử sức thời điểm dáng vẻ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa bắt đầu vẫn là ôm lòng hiếu kỳ lý, lặng lẽ đẩy cửa ra một cái vá để cho mình nhìn rõ ràng hơn một ít, nhưng khi hắn nghe được người kia đọc lên nội dung sau, lại chỉ cảm thấy cả trái tim đều bị níu chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu siết chặt nắm đấm, bất an tại trên đùi gõ, lông mi thật dài buông xuống đến, nước mắt theo có chút mặt tái nhợt gò má lướt xuống.

"Phi thường, phi thường ước ao tới."

"Ta đây, bởi vì ta không có điên, như như thế điên đồng dạng, thật sự mang theo nhiệt tình, nhìn thấy người như vậy thời điểm, ta cũng muốn điên cuồng một điểm, ta cũng muốn đắm chìm vào, nhưng thật giống không quá đi bộ dáng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết hắn giờ khắc này đọc lên câu đến tột cùng là chuẩn bị xong lời kịch vẫn là ngẫu hứng phát huy, hắn chỉ là nghe được người kia run rẩy thanh tuyến cũng đã được đưa vào sa sút trong tâm tình.

Hắn nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu té gãy chân còn tại đần độn cười bộ dáng, nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo chính mình đi rạp chiếu bóng, chỉ vì tìm tới có hắn xuất hiện năm giây màn ảnh, nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lần kia uống say, ngồi xổm ở rượu cửa vào ôm đầu gối, say đến liền hắn đều không nhận ra cũng tại một lần một lần tái diễn, hắn nói hắn mệt mỏi quá, nhưng là hắn thật sự rất muốn làm diễn viên.

"Ta làm sợ sệt, sợ nói ta không đủ điên cuồng mà không nhìn ta, sợ bị nhìn xuyên."

"Ngươi không phải là không có điên cuồng như vậy ư ngươi muốn làm cái gì muốn diễn trò ư "

"Xuất hiện trong nháy mắt này, ta sẽ tới tìm ngươi."

Hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối lên trước mặt đạo diễn biên kịch sâu sắc bái một cái, tiêu chuẩn chín mươi độ.

"Cảm tạ, liền tới đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa ra lúc đi ra, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cửa vào, trên mặt biểu lộ có phần trầm trọng, một bộ như có điều suy nghĩ dáng vẻ, tám chín phần mười là mắt thấy hắn vừa vặn thử sức bộ dáng.

Hắn cảm thấy có chút ngượng ngùng, lung tung lau mặt một cái thượng chưa khô nước mắt, đi tới vỗ vỗ người kia vai.

"Ngươi đừng lộ ra loại vẻ mặt này, vừa vặn là hành động á, là hành động mà thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng tắp nhìn chăm chú người trước mắt, vừa vặn những kia đến cùng có phải không hành động, hắn làm sao lại không biết.

Luyện tập qua thuyết minh câu cùng tưởng tượng qua ôm ấp cường độ cũng sẽ không tiếp tục giữ lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm dùng mười trên mười khí lực, hắn biết cái này ôm ấp tuyệt đối không tính là ôn nhu, nhưng hắn không cố được nhiều như vậy.

Đều là hội có rất nhiều kích động trong nháy mắt, mỗi một lần tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều muốn thuyết minh, nhưng bây giờ cái này quá mức dùng sức ôm ấp đem bọn họ khoảng cách kéo lại linh giá trị, hắn lại chỉ muốn nói mặt khác một câu nói.

"Ngươi diễn vô cùng tốt, thật vô cùng tốt."

7.

Sau ba ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường về nhà nhận được một cái tin nhắn ngắn, kỳ thực đã đoán được ngắn nội dung bức thư, nhưng hắn vẫn là nhắm mắt lại do dự chốc lát mới mở ra tin nhắn.

\- cảm tạ tham dự lần này thử sức.

Những điều như thế cảm tạ chữ, nếu như xuất hiện tại rút thưởng nắp bình thượng chỉ biết đổi lấy thất vọng, đối với thử sức diễn viên tới nói cũng là như thế, nhưng đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói lại là một ý nghĩa khác thượng tin tức tốt.

Hắn đem một mực đặt ở trong túi hộp thuốc lá ném vào thùng rác, như là dời đi cái gì gánh nặng bình thường cảm nhận được thả lỏng chưa từng có, bước chân trở nên nhẹ nhàng, thậm chí không quan tâm người qua đường quăng tới quái dị ánh mắt, tại trên đường cái nhảy lên múa.

Bắt đầu trở nên điên cuồng diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu, hiện tại yếu đang diễn kỹ phạm trù ở ngoài, đi hoàn thành một món khác chuyện điên cuồng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại trên ban công phơi quần áo, lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vội vội vàng vàng chạy vào trong nhà, Lưu Hải loạn xì ngầu, hiển nhiên vừa vặn là chạy trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tay chống đầu gối, nỗ lực bình phục hô hấp, "Daniel, bây giờ là bốn tháng rồi."

"Cho nên "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận miệng đáp lời, dù sao nhanh đến cơm chiều thời gian, hắn tự nhiên sẽ cảm thấy chú mèo ham ăn lại là muốn đưa ra cái gì mới thỉnh cầu, đang chờ lấy "Ta nghĩ ăn" vì mở đầu câu nói tiếp theo, nhưng kế tiếp lời kịch lại cùng hắn tưởng tượng hoàn toàn khác nhau.

"Cho nên muốn hỏi ngươi một chút, có muốn hay không theo ta nói yêu thương."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn đối đầu người kia tràn ngập nụ cười con mắt, hắn sững sờ ở nguyên chỗ, quần áo ướt sũng siết trong tay, đứt quãng chảy xuống nước.

Mảng lớn pháo hoa ở đáy lòng nổ tung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới của mình thầm mến nhật ký kết thúc đột nhiên như thế, nhưng hắn cũng có chút không cam lòng, không cam lòng mình luyện tập lâu như vậy thuyết minh, cư nhiên bị Ung Thánh Hựu đoạt nói ra trước đã rồi, đã như vậy, như vậy cái thứ nhất hôn quyền chủ đạo cũng không thể lại để cho cho hắn rồi, khi hắn tiểu diễn viên đập hôn hí trước đó, trước phải thanh nụ hôn đầu của hắn chiếm thành của mình.

"A ... Ngươi ..."

Thuyết minh trả không có được đáp lại đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện bá đạo đoạt đi hô hấp, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn to hai mắt, theo bản năng muốn né tránh, nhưng hắn nghĩ lại, được rồi, khi dễ hắn lâu như vậy, thỉnh thoảng nghe lời nói một lần thật giống cũng không sai.

Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng ra đóng chặc hàm răng, thỏa hiệp giống như mà hoàn lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái cổ, lạng quạng đáp lại nụ hôn của hắn, bỏ mặc quả chanh khí mùi vị của nước tại giữa răng môi Nhu Nhu triển khai, cam tâm tình nguyện sa vào ở phần này vụng về ôn nhu.

Cuối tháng ba đuôi chuyến tàu đêm chở đầy do dự cùng tiếc nuối, nhưng cũng còn tốt sơn dã cũng có sương mù đèn, mưa gió phiêu bạt luôn có thể tàu về, chuyến tàu đêm sẽ không chạy về phía cô bờ, đợi nó chậm rãi lái vào bốn tháng đường hầm, tại ngày xuân hạn định thư tình theo đuôi rơi cái kế tiếp quả chanh nước có ga mùi vị hôn, ta chuẩn bị xong, ta nhất định sẽ yêu ngươi.

Hôn môi lúc kết thúc, hai người chóp mũi chống đỡ chóp mũi, không nỡ bỏ bỏ qua hô hấp quấn quýt mỗi cái trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi thở hổn hển, hắn gần kề Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi nhẹ nói, "Ta thật giống, trở nên điên cuồng lên rồi."

Bốn tháng bất quá là bốn tháng, tiến vào trong một năm không nghiêng lệch ba phần tư, tổng cũng đoán không ra tâm tình thời tiết, trong không khí rục rịch dị ứng nguyên, bởi vì tham mát mà có cơ hội để lợi dụng được cảm mạo ước số, thời tiết xác thực không tính là tươi đẹp đến mức nào.

Bốn tháng tất cả cùng ba tháng cách biệt rất ít, chỉ là ban ngày kéo càng dài ra một chút, chỉ là nhiệt độ lít càng cao hơn một chút, cảnh "xuân" trốn một nửa, ngày hè cái bóng giấu ở hai đóa Sakura trong khe hở.

Vì bốn tháng đánh tới đặc thù ký hiệu là rốt cuộc nói ra khỏi miệng thuyết minh, thế là ba tháng bên trong chờ đợi yêu nhau người, không cần thông qua luyện tập đến tích góp dũng khí, không cần mượn cớ ngà say để đổi một cái hôn trộm, không cần dựa vào rượu cồn là có thể khinh Phiêu Phiêu mà phi hành.

Bọn hắn tại lẫn nhau trong mắt tìm kiếm đường biển, lại tìm kiếm lục điểm.

Thế là tinh tinh sẽ không lại lạc đường.

END.

\---------------

Lão ngọt có lời nói:

Ta xin lỗi điểm ngạnh tiểu khả ái, đã nói đồ ngốc luyến ái, tại sao lại được ta viết lệch rồi ...

Thành vũ không liên quan đúng là một lần nhìn khóc một lần, thử sức cái kia một đoạn đều là dùng bên trong lời kịch, hi vọng chúng ta ca ca đệ đệ đều có thể tìm tới điên cuồng chính mình, càng quan trọng hơn là, nhất định phải tìm tới hạnh phúc chính mình. ,

Phải chờ Tiểu Mao, cũng phải nhìn tiểu a,

Yếu thương bọn họ, cũng phải qua tốt xuất hiện sinh,

Hi vọng mọi người, cũng đều yếu hạnh phúc.


	6. Chapter 6

Đan Ung Coud 9

Coud 9

Cho @ mai danh ẩn tích sinh hạ chúc của ta không vui sinh nhật vui vẻ

Trung khuyển thực tập phi công X trêu chọc thiên trêu chọc mà cơ trưởng

1\. 2w lại dài lại lập dị (đáp ứng ta thấy cuối cùng T T

Coud 9 là nước Mỹ khí tượng phục vụ bên trong một cái thuật ngữ.

đang giận giống như phục vụ trong, các loại bất đồng Vân Hệ đều có từng người con số danh hiệu, số chín Vân Hệ Coud 9 là một loại gọi là "Mây mưa" đặc biệt danh hiệu. Mà mây mưa vị trí cao nhất, bởi vậy Coud 9 liền thành "Nơi ở thế giới đỉnh điểm" hình tượng đại danh từ, dùng để hình dung một loại "Tâm tình tăng vọt" trạng thái.

00.

Như người như ta, phải không rất ưa thích duy trì một đoạn lâu dài quan hệ.

Ngươi biết, giới thiệu mình đi qua rất mệt mỏi.

Nhưng gặp ngươi sau đó ta còn muốn muốn đem cuộc đời của ta đập thành điện ảnh cho ngươi xem.

Để ngươi nhìn ta một chút đã gặp sông băng cùng Cực Quang, ta đi qua bốn bề vắng lặng phố, cùng ta vượt qua say như chết đêm, thanh hết thảy ngươi chưa có thể tham dự nhân sinh bù đắp.

01.

Lại là đêm không ngủ hàng.

Melbourne đến Incheon bay thẳng đường biển, vượt qua hai cái múi giờ, dài đến mười hai tiếng thời gian bay, đầy đủ mỗi cái hành khách suy nghĩ xong hơn một nửa cái cuộc sống quy hoạch, coi trọng vài bộ phim coi như tiêu khiển, hoặc là an an ổn ổn ngủ thỏa thích cảm giác.

Bất quá đối với nhân viên phi hành đoàn tới nói, những này xếp ra lựa chọn đều không tồn tại. Tốt tại trước mắt mới thôi phi hành tình hình coi như không tệ, Ung Thánh Hựu lỏng ra cà vạt, thuận tay mở ra chế phục áo sơmi viên thứ nhất cúc áo, đơn giản bàn giao sau liền đem bàn điều khiển giao cho phó cơ trưởng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cầm cà phê đi ra buồng lái, nghiêng dựa vào khoang thuyền chỗ nối tiếp cửa sổ mạn tàu bên nheo lại mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ.

Lấy tư cách có sung túc phi hành kinh nghiệm ưu tú cơ trưởng, so với thời khắc tập trung sự chú ý nhìn chằm chằm nghi biểu bàn cùng bàn điều khiển, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là càng yêu thích đi máy bay cảm giác.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ mạn tàu xem hướng về thế giới bên ngoài, 2 vạn 5 ngàn thước Anh trên cao không, Vân Hải đập vào mắt có thể đụng, thần hôn đan xen lúc hào quang xuyên qua đại đoàn đám mây khe hở, đan dệt ra mê huyễn sắc thái, thế giới không lại chân thực, quy tắc liền như vậy mất đi hiệu lực, bay qua Kinh Tuyến vòng phân chia giáo điều cứng nhắc, thậm chí là thời gian cũng có thể được dễ dàng nghịch chuyển.

Điện màu xanh da trời màn đêm như nơi biển sâu phun trào cuộn sóng bình thường từng tầng từng tầng khắp trên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra tùy ý vỗ một tấm ánh nắng chiều sắp sửa tản đi bức ảnh, điện thoại di động của hắn photo album bên trong có rất nhiều tương tự bức ảnh, trên căn bản đều đại khái giống nhau, nhưng hắn vẫn là chấp nhất đập rất nhiều, chỉ bất quá hôm nay khó được mất đi điều chỉnh góc độ cùng suy nghĩ kết cấu kiên trì.

Trước khi cất cánh nhận được tin nhắn trả Tĩnh Tĩnh nằm ở inbox bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp hồi phục, khả năng càng nhiều một phần nguyên nhân là không biết nên như thế nào trả lời.

\- Thánh Hựu ca, ta một mực chờ đợi ngươi.

Phát kiện người ghi chú là trung quy trung củ nhưng không hề nhiệt độ đại danh. Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Trên màn ảnh là thật đơn giản một câu nói, bất quá ngăn ngắn mười cái chữ, là vững vàng câu trần thuật mà không phải câu nghi vấn hoặc là câu cảm thán, nhưng theo Ung Thánh Hựu lại tràn đầy áp bức cùng chất vấn ý vị, bức bách chính mình đưa ra một cái đáp án, làm ra một lựa chọn.

Nhưng thật khó làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhu nhu toan trướng huyệt Thái dương, tắt điện thoại di động thả lại túi áo, thiển nhấp một cái còn có chút bỏng miệng cà phê, sau đó chậm Du Du đi trở về buồng lái.

02.

Ung Thánh Hựu là một gã quanh năm phi chuyến bay quốc tế cơ trưởng, gần nhất phụ trách đường biển là Melbourne đến Seoul.

Đồng hành bên trong người biết hắn không ít, tại hàng trường học thời điểm liền quá đáng ưu tú thành tích, nhậm chức sau cũng chưa bao giờ có sai lầm trải qua, lại tăng thêm xuất chúng tướng mạo, làm chẳng lẽ vì trong đám người tiêu điểm.

Trôi chảy dưới cằm tuyến phối hợp lập thể lông mày cốt, điêu khắc vậy tinh xảo ngũ quan, cho người ấn tượng đầu tiên thường thường là sắc bén lại lạnh lẽo, hiểu thêm một bậc sau sẽ phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đối nhân xử thế lúc thói quen hoàn toàn cùng lạnh lẽo bề ngoài một trời một vực, tỷ như nói chuyện thời điểm đều là theo thói quen nhìn đối phương, biểu lộ chăm chú lại chăm chú, chỉ muốn chống lại hắn cặp mắt kia, liền sẽ lại khiến người ta cảm thấy ngọt ngào mà mềm mại.

Như vậy mê người điểm mâu thuẫn, bất luận ở nơi nào đều là cướp giật ánh mắt tồn tại.

Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ trên tường dán một trương thế giới bản đồ, mỗi đi qua một địa phương, hắn liền sẽ dùng bút đánh dấu làm đến ký hiệu, lấy Incheon vì khởi điểm phóng xạ hình dáng đường nét hợp thành một chiếc võng, trùm kín đại lục cùng Hải Dương, cường thế chiếm đầy chỉnh tấm bản đồ.

Hắn đi qua rất nhiều nơi, bay qua rất nhiều thành phố bầu trời, xem qua thánh nắm bên trong ni ánh nắng chiều cùng Alaska Cực Quang, nhưng ở mỗi một địa phương dừng lại thời gian chưa bao giờ vượt qua ba ngày.

Từ hắn và rất nhiều người nói qua luyến ái, từ trên phi cơ một cái nào đó từng có gặp mặt một lần hành khách, đến tha hương đầu đường ngẫu nhiên gặp người xa lạ, nhưng kết giao thời gian chưa bao giờ vượt qua ba tháng.

Ung Thánh Hựu am hiểu sâu đúng lúc dừng tổn hại đạo lý, cho nên hắn luôn luôn chỉ nói yêu thương, thỉnh thoảng sẽ cùng luyến ái đối tượng hôn môi, nhưng chưa bao giờ lên giường, tình cờ giảng giải một chút không quan hệ đau khổ tình thoại, nhưng lặng thinh không đề cập tới liên quan đến động tâm tất cả từ ngữ. Hắn sẽ tại chính thức kết giao trước đó, cùng mỗi một nhiệm bạn trai nói rõ quy tắc, chăm chú hưởng thụ luyến ái quá trình, sau ba tháng đã gặp nhau thì cũng có lúc chia tay, dĩ nhiên đã quá rồi thưởng vị kỳ hạn cũng đừng có lưu thừa bao nhiêu niệm tưởng, càng không cần thiết kiềm chế lẫn nhau cùng lôi kéo.

Chỉ bất quá tình huống có chút không giống.

Liền ở ngày hôm qua, ba tháng kỳ hạn đã đến, dựa theo thì ra là quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ở bạn trai biến thành bạn trai cũ trước tiên thanh hết thảy phương thức liên lạc kéo hắc, yếu đoạn liền đoạn sạch sành sanh, chưa bao giờ dây dưa dài dòng.

\- chúng ta biệt ly.

Trên màn ảnh xuất hiện tin nhắn gửi đi thành công nhắc nhở, dựa theo quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ở trong vòng một phút thanh người liên lạc gia nhập danh sách đen, nhưng điện thoại hệ thống đều là hội ở vào thời điểm này lắm miệng hỏi một câu, "Nhất định phải thanh người liên lạc gia nhập danh sách đen ư" .

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây chưa bao giờ lưu ý qua cái này lần nữa xác nhận phân đoạn, nhưng lần này, trên màn ảnh "Xác định" cùng "Thủ tiêu" hai cái ngược lại tuyển hạng, là một cái do dự cơ hội đặt tại trước mắt hắn, càng khiến hắn có một loại cảm giác như trút được gánh nặng.

Mà lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu trời xui đất khiến y hệt lựa chọn "Thủ tiêu" tuyển hạng.

03.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất thấy mặt, là ở công ty phòng rửa tay, hiển nhiên cũng không phải là cái gì thích hợp phát sinh lãng mạn tình tiết địa phương, hơn nữa nội dung vở kịch hướng đi thường thường sẽ rất máu chó.

Khó được không cần bay ở trên trời tháng ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là yếu hưởng thụ một chút ngồi phòng làm việc cảm giác, nhưng đương nhiệm Nam Bằng hữu điện thoại một khắc không ngừng đánh vào đến, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần nghĩ liền biết người kia muốn nói gì, nhưng hắn không muốn ở trước đồng sự trước mặt nghe điện thoại, bất đắc dĩ điện thoại một mực chấn động, phiền muốn chết, dứt khoát xuyên vào phòng rửa tay phòng riêng nhấn xuống nút nhận cuộc gọi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát thệ chính mình chỉ là muốn đến phòng rửa tay sửa sang một chút quần áo, hắn ngày thứ nhất đến công ty hàng không báo danh, mới phát chế phục không quá vừa vặn, đặc biệt là vai vị trí, đều là cảm giác bó chặc, mở ra áo sơmi viên thứ nhất cúc áo mới hơi chút khá hơn một chút. Hắn đang chuẩn bị lúc rời đi, liền nghe đến sau lưng trong phòng kế truyền đến nói chuyện thanh âm .

"Ngươi chớ có trêu, ta là với ngươi tiếp nhận hôn vẫn là trải qua giường, ngươi từ đâu tới tự tin "

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói liền nhịn không được cười lên, hắn đương nhiệm bạn trai ở trong điện thoại nói rồi một trận giữ lại, mở miệng ngậm miệng tình ái, nếu không tựu là không nỡ bỏ cùng không bỏ xuống được, Ung Thánh Hựu theo lễ phép, nhẫn nại tính tình nghe xong nửa ngày, rốt cuộc ở đằng kia người lời thề son sắt nói cái gì "Nếu như biệt ly ngươi nhất định sẽ hối hận" lời tương tự lúc, không nhịn được đã cắt đứt đối phương.

"Đừng đem mình quá coi là chuyện to tát, gặp lại."

Sau khi cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự thanh người kia kéo vào danh sách đen, vốn là qua mấy ngày mới đến ba tháng chỉnh, bất quá sớm kết thúc ngược lại cũng rất tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện nay chỉ cảm thấy rất nhức đầu, không thể không cảm thán một cái tuân thủ quy tắc trò chơi người thực sự là càng ngày càng ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra phòng riêng thời điểm nhìn thấy bồn rửa tay tiền trạm cá nhân, ăn mặc một bộ đầy đủ chế phục, vừa nhìn chính là mới tới, không phải vậy sẽ không có người ở văn phòng trả thanh chế phục mặc chỉnh tề như vậy, vị này mới tới tiểu bằng hữu khả năng nghe được chính mình gọi điện thoại quá trình, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu thật cũng không cảm thấy có những gì, rất tự nhiên đi tới rửa tay.

Thấy kia người đi tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm bộ cúi đầu rửa tay, chột dạ tránh né ánh mắt.

Hắn nhận thức Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nói chuẩn xác, này không có người không quen biết Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không lúc tốt nghiệp liền nghe nói qua vị này Ung sir, tại hàng trường học thành tích số một số hai, tốt nghiệp bất quá hai năm liền thăng làm cơ trưởng, không chỉ có như thế, liên quan với hắn màu hồng phấn scandal cũng là bay đầy trời. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới chính mình vào chức ngày thứ nhất liền gặp Ung Thánh Hựu nhân vật này, còn không nhỏ tâm nghe được tiền bối gọi điện thoại toàn bộ quá trình, trò chuyện nội dung trả liên lụy đến so sánh tư mật đề tài.

Lúc này tình hình há lại là lúng túng một từ liền có thể hình dung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn làm bộ không quen biết, đang định đóng lại Thủy Long đầu mau chóng rời khỏi, cũng tại lúc ngẩng đầu lên đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị cùng trong gương người kia nhìn nhau.

"Híc, tiền bối buổi chiều tốt."

Người kia không e dè nhìn mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chỗ có thể trốn, không thể làm gì khác hơn là ấp úng chào hỏi, mới vừa giặt xong thủ còn dính nước, hắn sợ được không biết nên để vào đâu, tùy ý tại trên quần lau hai cái.

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỏ thấu lỗ tai, Ung Thánh Hựu càng lên trêu ghẹo tiểu bằng hữu tâm tư, sát vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng lỗ tai như thế mặt đỏ bừng, đang nhìn đến người kia nước mắt nốt ruồi sau, xuất phát từ hiếu kỳ dựa vào càng gần hơn, sau đó tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo bản năng yếu trốn về sau thời điểm, giơ tay thanh người kia áo sơmi viên thứ nhất cúc áo cài tốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt trướng đến càng đỏ, mất tự nhiên nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, thậm chí theo bản năng lui về sau một bước.

Cái này nước mắt nốt ruồi tiểu bằng hữu thật sự làm có ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ một tiếng, nhịn không được tiếp tục trêu ghẹo lòng của người nọ tư, làm trầm trọng thêm tập hợp càng gần hơn, cố ý để hô hấp của mình đánh vào người kia tai thượng.

"Làm sao sốt sắng như vậy, muốn làm ta kế tiếp nhiệm bạn trai ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này hoàn toàn cứng lại rồi, sững sờ nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời.

Thật giống thanh tiểu bằng hữu hù dọa đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười kéo ra hai người khoảng cách, vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, thuận tay thanh nhếch lên cổ áo sửa sang xong, đầu ngón tay vô ý chạm vào nơi cổ da thịt, lại trêu đến tiểu bằng hữu theo bản năng trốn lóe lên một cái.

"Ngươi vai quá rộng, lần sau đổi kiện số lớn nhất chế phục."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong xoay người đi ra phòng rửa tay, lưu lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người đứng tại chỗ, như trước như một máy chạy bằng hơi nước như thế phát ra nhiệt khí, một lát mới phục hồi tinh thần lại.

04.

"Ngươi thích hoan Ung sir "

Kim Tại Hoán cắn đùi gà, liền đầu cũng không nhấc một cái, ngữ khí thường thường câu hỏi nghe tới ngược lại càng giống là khẳng định câu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là muốn làm bộ thuận miệng hỏi ra Ung cơ trưởng khả năng xuất hiện tại công ty thời gian, kết quả điểm ấy tiểu tâm tư được dễ dàng nhìn thấu, thực sự có chút lúng túng, chỉ có thể cúi đầu lay trong bàn ăn rau xanh.

"Này làm bình thường, không có ai không thích hắn."

Kim Tại Hoán nói xong kẹp đi rồi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong cái mâm cuối cùng một miếng thịt.

"Bất quá Ung sir từ trước đến giờ chỉ nói tình không nói yêu, luyến ái kỳ hạn vĩnh viễn là ba tháng, ta khuyên ngươi tốt nhất chớ trêu chọc hắn."

"Tại sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm đã không còn ăn cơm tâm tư.

Thế là kế tiếp nửa giờ bên trong, Kim Tại Hoán cầm đôi đũa khoa tay, mặt mày hớn hở nói liên quan với Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình các loại, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ hành trình không nói gì.

Thật là lạ, người này rõ ràng chỉ so với mình sớm tới một cái nguyệt, làm sao sẽ biết nhiều như vậy

"Nói đến cũng rất khó có thể lý giải được, tuy rằng Ung cơ trưởng ba tháng luyến Airi luận ở công ty hầu như mọi người đều biết, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ cùng đồng hành nói yêu thương, trêu chọc thiên trêu chọc mà chính là không trêu chọc đồng hành, phàm là có người liều mạng theo đuổi cũng đều bị cự tuyệt."

"Ừ"

Lần này Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cách nào tiếp tục tập trung tinh lực nghe Kim Tại Hoán kể chuyện xưa rồi.

Ung sir chưa bao giờ trêu chọc đồng hành, nhưng là ngày đó tại phòng rửa tay, hắn có tính hay không là ở trêu chọc chính mình

Rất nhanh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghi hoặc đã bị tọa thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là tại trêu chọc hắn.

Đây đã là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ ba để Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỗ trợ chân chạy rồi, lần đầu tiên là mua cà phê, lần thứ hai là đưa văn kiện, lần này lại là nắm giao hàng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được ở trong lòng âm thầm nhổ nước bọt, có lầm hay không, hắn cũng là phi cơ dân sự sư, tuy rằng còn không chính thức vào cương vị, nhưng cũng không phải chuyên trách chân chạy.

Nếu như chỉ là chân chạy vậy thì thôi, khó nhất làm là, mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu đều phải hết sức tới gần hắn.

Bất quá là lần lượt cái chén cà phê mà thôi, người kia lại yếu làm bộ không cẩn thận đụng tới tay của hắn, sau đó như mèo như thế khi lòng bàn tay hắn gãi một cái, bất quá là đưa cái văn kiện mà thôi, lại không phải là cái gì khó làm đại sự, người kia lại miễn cưỡng muốn lưu hắn cùng nhau ăn cơm đến ngỏ ý cảm ơn, kết quả ngược lại tốt, giao hàng còn không phải yếu hắn đi lấy.

Từ sáng đến tối được chính mình thầm mến người như thế trắng trợn trêu chọc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị ép nằm ở sốt sắng cao độ trạng thái, lỗ tai hiện ra đi lên màu đỏ một mực sẽ không cởi ra đi, tại tiếp tục như vậy quả thực yếu thần kinh suy nhược rồi.

"Tiền bối, ngươi giao hàng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh túi đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn liền muốn xoay người chạy trốn.

"Đừng gọi ta tiền bối, nghe quái xa lạ."

"Cái kia, Thánh Hựu ca "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện do dự mở miệng.

Thận trọng dáng vẻ để Ung Thánh Hựu càng muốn đùa giỡn, nghĩ đến người kia hốt hoảng tránh né ánh mắt, mất tự nhiên màu đỏ từ gò má lan tràn đến lỗ tai căn bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng vung lên thật to độ cong, cười một mặt thỏa mãn, giơ tay nhu nhu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc.

"Chúng ta Niel thật ngoan nha, thật sự không cân nhắc cùng ta nói yêu thương ư "

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nghiền ngẫm biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên sẽ không muốn chịu thua, nhướng mày, hết sức làm ra một bộ khinh bạc lại tự đắc dáng vẻ.

"Được."

05.

Ba tháng thức ăn nhanh ái tình cũng phải có tư có vị, Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng nói qua rất nhiều lần luyến ái, nhưng mỗi một lần cũng không phải qua loa, tối cơ bản ước hội hay là muốn có. Lần này, Ung cơ trưởng thẳng thắn lạm dụng chức quyền thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang lên máy bay, ở bề ngoài dẫn theo thực tập phi công quen thuộc đường biển, kỳ thực chỉ là muốn tại 30 ngàn thước Anh trên cao không cùng bạn trai ước hội.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem tại buồng lái nói chuyện yêu đương hai người rất là bất đắc dĩ, không chút lưu tình đem bọn họ đẩy ra buồng lái. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cảm thấy thật không tiện, cười hì hì nhạo báng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cách 30 ngàn thước Anh đất khách luyến.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại chụp ảnh, màn ảnh đối với cửa sổ mạn tàu bên ngoài một đóa hình thù kỳ quái vân, di động vị trí tìm góc độ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần không rõ, người kia chăm chú chụp ảnh bộ dáng không giống như là phi hành kinh nghiệm phong phú cơ trưởng, ngược lại càng giống là lần đầu tiên đi máy bay hành khách, dọc theo đường đi đều tại tò mò đối với bầu trời cùng đám mây chụp ảnh.

"Ca thật giống làm yêu thích vân."

"Ừm, ngươi không cảm thấy rất đẹp ư "

"Nhưng là ca nhìn nhiều năm như vậy, sẽ không cảm thấy chán ư "

"Daniel, ngươi nghe nói qua số chín Vân Hệ ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa ánh mắt từ trên màn hình điện thoại di động dời đi, ngược lại nhìn về phía hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc lắc đầu.

"Số chín Vân Hệ vị trí cao nhất, cho nên thường thường dùng để hình dung một loại tâm tình tăng cao trạng thái, dựa theo của ta lý giải, đại khái là đối người kia sinh ra kích động cùng ảo tưởng. Nếu có một ngày, ta tìm tới của ta số chín Vân Hệ, khả năng mới sẽ cảm thấy xem vân làm nhàm chán, khi đó ta cần phải cũng không muốn lại bay tới bay lui rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu tiếp tục chuyên chú nhìn ngoài cửa sổ vân, gò má chứa tại trong vầng sáng, sắp xếp thành chòm sao ba viên nốt ruồi không hiểu rõ lắm tích, lông mi tại nằm tằm nơi quăng xuống một bóng ma, nhìn qua quá đáng mỹ hảo cùng xa xôi.

Trong nháy mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình lại trở về lần thứ nhất tại hàng trường học trải nghiệm không trọng lúc huấn luyện, như giống như nằm mơ, được không chân thực cảm giác hôn mê bao quanh.

"Thật sự rất đẹp."

Liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình cũng không biết, hắn nói chính là vân, vẫn là xem vân người.

Luyến ái không bao lâu Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền phát hiện, quanh năm bay ở trên trời hiểu rõ Ung cơ trưởng đã đến trên đất bằng, sinh hoạt kỹ năng trên căn bản là số không.

Bọn hắn lần thứ hai ước hội là Ung Thánh Hựu nói lên tự giá du, Ung Thánh Hựu rất tự giác ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế thượng, ngậm ống hút uống ô mai sữa bò, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến rồi, quay cửa kính xe xuống chiếc chìa khóa xe ném cho hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn trước mắt cơ hồ là hoàn toàn mới Xa, nhất thời không phản ứng lại, suýt chút nữa không có nhận ở chìa khoá.

"Ta mở ra "

"Không phải vậy đây, ta lại không biết lái xe, ngươi cũng không thể để cho ta không bằng lái."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhún vai một cái, cúi đầu tìm kiếm hướng dẫn.

Nơi cần đến là thêm bình một nhà xây ở đỉnh núi phòng cà phê, rất có tư tưởng, là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thích phong cách, bọn hắn điểm ý mặt cùng Pizza, mùi vị chỉ có thể coi là được Thượng Trung Đẳng, bất quá ở nơi này so với hưởng dụng mỹ thực, càng nhiều hơn chính là ngắm phong cảnh.

"Ca thật sự sẽ không lái xe "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn còn có chút nghi hoặc, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu chiếc xe này giá cả cũng không rẻ, không biết lái xe trả mua xe, phi cơ dân sự trưởng kiếm tiền dễ dàng sao như vậy

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy một khối Lam Văn pho mát Pizza, quấn đầy mật ong nhét vào trong miệng, ấp úng đáp trả.

"Ta lừa gạt ngươi làm gì thế, không chỉ là ô tô, ta liền xe đạp cũng không biết cưỡi."

"Cho nên, ca chỉ biết lái phi cơ "

"Hội lái phi cơ còn chưa đủ sao "

Không ngồi chiếu thế nhưng có phi hành giấy phép Ung cơ trưởng lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Từ thêm bình trở về Incheon trên đường, trời dần dần đen xuống, bọn hắn chọn một cái Xa không nhiều con đường, hai bên là đồng ruộng cùng rừng cây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng xe đánh bệnh loét mũi, cuối mùa thu gió đêm thổi vào bên trong xe, so với cảm giác mát mẻ, ngược lại càng có loại hơn rộng thoáng lại vui sướng cảm giác, bất quá vẫn là thiếu một chút cái gì, thành phố bầu trời đêm đều là một mảnh đơn điệu đen nhánh, Liên Nguyệt sáng đều ẩn giấu ở sương mù dày sau lưng.

"Nếu như có thể nhìn thấy tinh tinh là tốt rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần tiếc hận.

Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, ngón tay chuyển qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mắt, dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve viên kia nước mắt nốt ruồi.

"Không sao, cái này không phải là tinh tinh sao, cho dù chỉ có một viên cũng vậy là đủ rồi."

Thu hẹp bên trong xe trong nháy mắt tràn ngập mập mờ khí tức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, chỉ cảm thấy người kia đáy mắt đầy đủ không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được tình tố, lại không hiểu khiến người ta muốn muốn tới gần, muốn phải xuyên qua đáy mắt mảnh kia ẩm ướt sương mù, đi xem xem chân thật Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Chúng ta đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thu ngón tay về, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng, thật giống như vừa vặn động tác chỉ đang nói đùa.

06.

Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại bị vong lục bên trong, ghi chép cùng mỗi một nhiệm bạn trai bắt đầu luyến ái ngày.

Ngày 24 tháng 10, là chính thức cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tháng ngày.

Trời thu đều là đặc biệt ngắn ngủi, nếu như không có bởi vì ăn mặc theo mùa mà cảm mạo nóng sốt, thường thường trong lúc lơ đãng đã bị quên, không khéo chính là, dĩ vãng mỗi cái trời thu đều sẽ được lại bị cảm dằn vặt Ung Thánh Hựu, năm nay trời thu, nắm ngày tết bạn trai phúc, rõ ràng tuổi không lớn lắm lại ngoài dự đoán tự tin chu đáo, theo dõi hắn thêm quần áo, chú ý ẩm thực, bổ sung Vitamin, Ung Thánh Hựu này mới không có trở thành cảm cúm bệnh độc công kích đối tượng.

Thẳng đến một trận tuyết lớn đến, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới đông thiên đã qua hơn nửa.

Ba tháng, chín mươi hai thiên, hai ngàn hai Bách Linh tám giờ.

Lại hủy đi thành phần chuông hoặc là giây, chính là to lớn hơn con số.

Nhưng ba tháng rõ ràng ngắn như vậy, ngắn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trả phản ứng không kịp nữa, đếm ngược APP cũng đã bắt đầu nhắc nhở hắn, hôm nay là ngày 17 tháng 1, khoảng cách biệt ly ngày còn có một tuần.

Đại khái là bởi vì cái này đoạn cảm tình vừa vặn đuổi tới nghỉ ngơi, quăng đi công tác, để cho luyến ái thời gian hội so với trước kia nhiều hơn một chút, cho nên tới gần lúc kết thúc phải đưa cho cố sự cắt xuống chấm hết, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có chút không nỡ bỏ, muốn cho cố sự này lại thêm vào một ít đặc biệt tình tiết.

"Daniel, hôm nay tới nhà ta ăn cơm."

"Tốt, tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật ngoài ý liệu, sắp tới ba tháng tới nay, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu ước hẹn số lần rất nhiều, địa điểm ước hẹn từ rạp chiếu bóng đến phòng cà phê đến sân chơi, thậm chí còn có ở phi cơ thượng, nhưng hắn xưa nay ẩn vào qua Ung Thánh Hựu gia.

Đè xuống chuông cửa thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn đang suy nghĩ giống như, Ung Thánh Hựu gia hẳn là là cái dạng gì trang trí phong cách, không chờ hắn ở trong đầu thanh phòng khách cách cục phác hoạ hoàn chỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu liền mở ra môn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa kịp chào hỏi, người kia lại vội vã chạy trở về nhà bếp.

Trong phòng bếp một mảnh Hỗn Loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực cứu vớt hắn Cà ri cơm, nhưng trong nồi cái gì đã đen thùi lùi quấn thành một đoàn, miễn cưỡng có thể phân biệt đi ra ngoài là khoai tây cùng thịt gà, tuy rằng đây không phải Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt mất mặt, nhưng hắn vẫn còn có chút ảo não, muốn trước ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào nhà bếp trước đó thanh thất bại phẩm rót vào thùng rác.

"Híz-khà-zzz —— "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc tiến vào, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đau nhe răng toét miệng dáng vẻ, trên mu bàn tay một mảnh vết đỏ, hiển nhiên là vừa vặn bị phỏng rồi, vội vàng đi lên trước thanh tay của hắn bắt tới dùng nước lạnh cọ rửa, sau đó lục lọi ra cái hòm thuốc, cho không hề trên lục địa sinh hoạt thường thức người bôi thuốc.

"Đau không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bôi thuốc động tác rất nhẹ, dù là như vậy, cũng vẫn là lo lắng chính mình sẽ đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm đau.

Kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu đối cảm giác đau so người bình thường yếu mẫn cảm một ít, nói là yếu ớt cũng không quá đáng, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng tay của hắn một bộ căng thẳng Hề Hề bộ dáng, càng khiến hắn sinh ra một loại tự dưng hổ thẹn.

Không khéo chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất sự tình chính là thiệt thòi thiếu người, gặp phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó, hắn cảm thấy luyến ái chính là theo như nhu cầu mỗi bên, ai nhiều trả giá dù cho một phần chân tâm đều là dư thừa, đều là ngu xuẩn. Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn tại bất kỳ một đoạn quan hệ yêu thương bên trong thua thiệt ai, cho dù hắn không phải không thừa nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện là trong đó đặc biệt nhất một cái, lúc trước quy tắc cũng không nên khi hắn nơi này bị đánh phá.

Ngươi đã cho ta một phần chân tâm, vậy ta liền trả lại ngươi một phần.

"Yếu hôn môi ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu làm nổi lên khóe miệng nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, ngừng bôi thuốc động tác ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt của người nọ rất là chăm chú, cùng trước đó trêu chọc của mình thời điểm thường thường sẽ có cân nhắc biểu lộ rất không giống nhau.

Thấy kia người chỉ là nhìn mình lại chậm chạp không chịu cho xuất phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng lại buồn bực vừa chua xót chát chát, chủ động tiến lên trước hôn lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi, động tác có phần thô lỗ, chỉ là một vị dán vào môi mút hôn, căn bản không xưng được là hôn môi, cơ hồ là gặm cắn trình độ.

Trên môi lúc rãnh rỗi xa lạ, mang theo chút đau rát, đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận cắn nát bờ môi của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao đột nhiên như thế cấp thiết, lung tung hôn môi động tác trúc trắc bên trong lộ ra hoảng loạn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là lấy tay thả trên lưng của hắn, theo lồi ra xương sống lưng an ủi tính khẽ vuốt ve.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn không sâu, thế nhưng đầy đủ triền miên.

Chóp mũi chống đỡ chóp mũi làm phiền, dùng môi lưỡi dẫn dắt Ung Thánh Hựu thả lỏng, hôn môi thì dã cẩn thận che chở người kia bị phỏng tay phải.

Quá ôn nhu, ôn nhu làm người ta hoảng hốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn sâu sắc thêm nụ hôn này, nỗ lực đem đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện khoang miệng, nhưng này người chỉ là dùng chút khí lực, đem hắn lung tung vặn vẹo thân thể toàn bộ ôm vào trong lồng ngực, trên môi động tác như trước nhẹ vô cùng cực nhu, như là tại hống hồ đồ tiểu hài.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình là cái rất lãnh tĩnh người, am hiểu nhất sự tình chính là tách ra lý trí cùng kích động, thanh từng cái khả năng đều phân tích cặn kẽ bày ra đến, luyến ái là cái gì, là nhàm chán sinh hoạt gia vị, đường dài phi hành thật sự làm tiêu hao tinh lực, có chừng có mực luyến ái lấy tư cách chạm đất sau tiêu khiển, không thể tốt hơn.

Bất quá có chừng có mực cái từ này, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt được tạm thời che đậy.

"Muốn làm ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình đại khái là điên rồi, hắn chưa từng có cùng bất kỳ một đời bạn trai trải qua giường, nhất định là bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện quá ôn nhu, chỉ có như vậy mới có thể làm cho mình chẳng phải hổ thẹn.

Trong phòng ngủ chỉ chừa một ngọn đèn nhỏ, ấm màu cam ánh đèn phủ kín cả phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường thừa nhận hôn môi, cùng vừa vặn lướt qua liền thôi không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, nụ hôn này càng thêm lưu luyến, thậm chí mang theo chút ý muốn sở hữu, bị bắt được đầu lưỡi mút hôn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu không cầm được run rẩy, như là có điện lưu xẹt qua thân thể bình thường cánh tay cũng không tự chủ hoàn thượng người kia cổ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay chống đỡ tại bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cả người đều bị lồng ở người kia cái bóng bên trong, không giải thích được cảm giác an toàn. Người kia hôn môi của mình thời điểm quá đáng chăm chú, ấm áp cánh môi một tấc một tấc dời xuống, từ khóe miệng đến hầu kết lại tới xương quai xanh, ánh mắt nhưng thủy chung tại trên mặt hắn băn khoăn, con mắt ướt nhẹp, thật giống đầy đủ được nghiền nát Tinh Quang, ôn nhu lại triền miên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu đi, dùng cánh tay nhỏ ngăn trở con mắt.

Hắn không dám nhìn người kia con mắt, đặc biệt là khóe mắt viên kia nước mắt nốt ruồi, nhìn thêm vài lần hắn nhất định sẽ không nhịn được luân hãm.

Đưa ra lên giường người là Ung Thánh Hựu, thật là đã đến tiến vào đề tài chính thời điểm, hắn trái lại trước tiên rối loạn trận tuyến.

Dài dằng dặc hôn môi đã đi tới bụng dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu dây lưng, kéo xuống khóa kéo thời điểm rõ ràng cảm thấy người kia cứng ngắc, thế là hắn dừng động tác lại, động viên vậy hôn Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, thanh người kia trước sau chặn ở trên mặt thủ phóng tới bên gối, cùng mình mười ngón khấu chặt.

"Ca, ngươi là lần đầu tiên ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt viết đầy khó mà tin nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không Phân Thần hoài nghi một cái, của mình những kia nghe đồn rốt cuộc là có bao nhiêu thái quá, mới có thể làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh chính mình tưởng tượng thành trên giường kinh nghiệm phong phú người, nhịn không được lườm hắn một cái.

"Làm sao, tiện nghi ngươi rồi còn không được ư "

Bởi vì không kinh nghiệm, tiến vào thời điểm hai người đều rất khó nhịn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu đi, dùng sức cắn môi dưới không chịu lên tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng nhịn được khổ cực, trên trán đều đang đổ mồ hôi, nhưng nhìn xem người kia ửng hồng khóe mắt, vẫn là tận lực thả nhẹ hạ thân động tác, cúi người hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua người kia trên môi vết cắn, sau đó cạy ra hàm răng đòi hỏi một cái nóng bỏng hôn môi.

Ý loạn tình mê giữa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhớ tới bọn hắn lần thứ nhất lúc gặp mặt.

Hắn còn nhớ Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong điện thoại đối bạn trai cũ nói ra một câu, lúc đó người kia khẽ cười, trong giọng nói tràn đầy trào phúng.

\- ngươi chớ có trêu, ta là với ngươi tiếp nhận hôn vẫn là trải qua giường, ngươi từ đâu tới tự tin

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền rõ ràng, tại mỗi một đoạn quan hệ yêu thương bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là quá mức khôn khéo, không người nào có thể đem tình cảm thẻ đánh bạc từ trong tay hắn đoạt lại, quyền chủ động vĩnh viễn được hắn nắm giữ, cho nên đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, toàn thân trở ra căn bản không hề khó khăn.

Nhưng là bây giờ, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận hôn, cũng tới qua giường.

Cái này phải hay không đại diện cho, Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự này tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng là không giống với, phải hay không mang ý nghĩa, hắn có tư cách làm hắn số chín Vân Hệ, có tư cách đi nắm giữ hoàn chỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu, không chỉ là ba tháng, mà là quá khứ, hiện tại, thậm chí là tương lai Ung Thánh Hựu.

07.

Đêm đó tuyết rơi rất lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm ngoài cửa sổ đã là một mảnh trắng thuần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thức dậy, chính đưa lưng về phía hắn mặc quần áo, trên bả vai còn có hắn ngày hôm qua lưu lại vết trảo cùng dấu răng, ở đằng kia người trắng nõn trên da rất là dễ thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem có điểm tâm ngứa, đến gần thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn mặc vào áo sơmi lột xuống.

"Lớn như vậy tuyết, bằng không ngươi đừng đi rồi."

Giọng nói mang vẻ giảo hoạt ám chỉ, không phải kiến nghị cũng không phải thỉnh cầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên làm chắc chắn, đoan chắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định sẽ không từ chối hắn.

Trước kia duy trì thích hợp khoảng cách được đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị đánh vỡ, có chừng có mực hay là đúng lúc dừng tổn hại đều bị không hề để tâm, cái cuối cùng cuối tuần bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn trực tiếp tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu gia.

Ròng rã một tuần, bọn hắn hầu như mỗi ngày đều đang hôn cùng lên giường, thật giống lãng phí một giây đồng hồ đều cảm thấy đáng tiếc.

Mỗi lần được Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi dễ ngoan, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thở phì phò ổ đang chăn bên trong, cho người kia giảng mình và các loại bạn trai cũ cố sự, sau đó hài lòng nhìn xem người kia ghen bộ dáng, bất quá kết quả cuối cùng thường thường là bị người đè lên giường lại tới một lần nữa.

Bạo tuyết sau nhiệt độ chợt hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng muốn lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra ngoài đắp người tuyết, kết quả ngày thứ hai liền quang vinh bị cảm, bao bọc thảm ổ ở trên ghế sa lon hít lấy mũi, một bên tội nghiệp nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Giả bộ đáng thương không dùng."

Nguyên bản kiêu ngạo lại lòng dạ cao mèo nhỏ đột nhiên làm nũng, nhất định là có mục đích, chỉ tiếc nuôi mèo người phóng khoáng lạc quan Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để mình bị đẩy vòng vòng, bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội ánh mắt, thanh hướng tốt thuốc đưa cho người kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết chạy không thoát, không thể làm gì khác hơn là không tình nguyện tiếp nhận cái chén, bóp mũi lại nếm thử một miếng, khổ sở mùi thuốc liền lập tức bay lên đến, trêu đến lông mày trong nháy mắt chăm chú nhíu lại. Hắn đặc biệt sợ khổ, một điểm cay đắng đều không tiếp thụ được, trong hòm thuốc thuốc cảm mạo tất cả đều là chút lừa gạt tiểu hài tử vị ngọt thuốc pha nước uống, thuốc này vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyên môn đi tiệm thuốc mua về.

"Cái này thuốc thật là khổ, ta không muốn ăn."

"Không được, ca nhất định phải tại cùng ta biệt ly trước đó tốt lên."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cái chén một lần nữa nhét về Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất dùng một phần nhỏ loại này không cho cự tuyệt giọng diệu nói chuyện cùng chính mình, nhưng so với cái này, càng làm cho hắn bất an là người kia đột nhiên chủ động nhắc tới biệt ly sự tình.

Đã là ngày 22 tháng 1, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều rõ ràng trong lòng, thưởng vị kỳ hạn liền muốn đến kỳ.

Sớm đang yêu ngày thứ nhất, hắn liền sáng tỏ đưa ra ba tháng quy tắc, trong vòng ba tháng Khương Nghĩa Kiện xưa nay chưa từng nói giữ lại, cũng tại tới gần lúc kết thúc tự nói với mình, hắn không nỡ bỏ lưu chính mình một người chịu đựng cảm mạo.

Người kia đều là am hiểu dùng phương thức này khiến hắn dao động.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ôn nhu kén, ai có thể chống lại yêu thương tầng tầng vây quanh, nhưng hắn càng là khó thoát mũi tên, khiến người ta đến không kịp trốn tránh đã bị dễ dàng bắt được.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên đem khổ sở thuốc pha nước uống uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Niel, ngươi hiểu rõ ta tại sao không cùng đồng hành nói yêu thương ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay lau sạch người kia khóe miệng dính lên cảm mạo thuốc pha nước uống, không có mở miệng trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình tiếp tục nói.

"Giống chúng ta ngày như vầy thiên tại các nơi trên thế giới bay tới bay lui người, rất khó làm được yên ổn. Ngươi xem trong phòng ngủ bức kia thế giới bản đồ, ta đi qua nhiều như vậy địa phương, vẫn không thể nào tại bất luận cái nào thành thị tìm tới lòng trung thành."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện như trước không nói một lời, chỉ là tiến lên trước hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, quấn lấy đầu lưỡi ta của hắn nhẹ nhàng đảo quanh, chăm chú xẹt qua khoang miệng mỗi một góc, hô hấp và môi lưỡi đều quấn cùng nhau, giống như là muốn thanh cảm mạo thuốc pha nước uống khổ sở dư vị thanh trừ sạch sẽ bình thường chỉ còn dư lại hôn môi ngọt ngào.

Ngày đó ở trên giường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dị thường trầm mặc, động tác cũng không giống ngày xưa như vậy ôn nhu, hạ thân xông tới cường độ càng hung ác, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể vịn người kia rộng rãi vai thở hổn hển cầu xin tha thứ, liền suy nghĩ lung tung khí lực đều không có.

08.

Một tháng thành thị khắp nơi tuyết rơi, thuần túy màu trắng quá mức lạnh lẽo mát lạnh, hàng năm thời điểm này, Ung Thánh Hựu đều dị thường lười nhác, không muốn công tác, chỉ muốn đang ổ chăn bên trong làm không muốn tỉnh lại mộng đẹp.

Nhưng nghỉ ngơi kết thúc tháng ngày đều là làm đến rất nhanh, thật vừa đúng lúc, vẫn cùng luyến ái đến kỳ tháng ngày đánh vào một ngày.

Ngày 24 tháng 1 Ung Thánh Hựu phải trở về công ty báo danh, buổi tối liền phi Melbourne, đại khái là khó được nghe lời uống thuốc, hắn cảm mạo đã tốt lắm rồi, cũng không cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại thay hắn lo lắng.

Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu thức dậy rất sớm, mở mắt thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả tại bên người ngủ say sưa, Ung Thánh Hựu phí đi một phen khí lực mới đem quấn tại chính mình trên eo cánh tay kéo xuống đến. Người kia tổng là ưa thích ôm chính mình ngủ, cho dù ở trong mơ cũng không chịu buông tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cũng có chút không nỡ bỏ rời giường.

Trước hắn luôn chê Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm quá gấp, liền hô hấp đều không trôi chảy, nhưng mỗi lần vẫn là ngoan ngoãn co vào người kia trong lồng ngực, sau đó cố ý đem lạnh lẽo thủ phóng tới hắn nơi cổ. Đông ngây thơ rất lạnh, chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực là ấm áp nguồn nhiệt thể, đều là hùng hồn lại ngu đần tản ra nhiệt độ cùng ôn nhu, hắn suýt chút nữa thì quên mất người này chỉ là tạm thời thuộc về mình.

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại gia môn thanh âm , Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới mở mắt ra, chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là lấy điện thoại di động ra xác nhận tin tức.

\- chúng ta biệt ly.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi cười khổ, kỳ thực hắn đã sớm tỉnh rồi, hắn chỉ là muốn đánh cuộc một phen, đánh cược mình ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng phải hay không đặc biệt, muốn biết theo Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này đến tột cùng có hay không tư cách trở thành hắn số chín Vân Hệ, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu như trước như đối xử lúc trước mỗi một nhiệm bạn trai như thế không hề lưu luyến, như vậy hắn cam tâm tình nguyện thả hắn đi.

Mong muốn đơn phương nên có chơi có chịu, chỉ bất quá làm kết quả bày ở trước mắt thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là không nhịn được thất lạc. Hắn không quái Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là oán giận chính mình không thể trong ba tháng cho người kia càng nhiều hơn ôn nhu, không có thể trở thành là viên kia phập phù tâm tư cuối cùng quy chúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu thập xong đồ vật, đang chuẩn bị lúc rời đi, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn phòng ngủ trên tường bản đồ.

Nguyên bản trên tường có một bức thế giới bản đồ cùng một bức Hàn Quốc bản đồ, bức kia thế giới bản đồ đã rất cũ kỹ rồi, màu đen đường nét chồng chất, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua mỗi cái địa phương cùng Incheon liên tiếp lại.

Thế nhưng trước một ngày buổi tối trả sạch sẻ Hàn Quốc trên bản đồ, có một địa phương lại bị dấu hiệu đi ra.

Là thêm bình.

Bên cạnh còn dùng bút đánh dấu vẽ một ngôi sao tinh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới khi đó ở trên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi, hắn nhớ rõ lúc đó người kia cười nói —— không liên quan, ngươi cái này không phải là tinh tinh sao, cho dù chỉ có một viên cũng vậy là đủ rồi.

Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên sẽ không muốn thả Ung Thánh Hựu đi rồi.

Tuy rằng ý nghĩ này làm xa xỉ, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là muốn thử một lần.

Hắn nghĩ tại sáng sủa ban ngày, làm Ung Thánh Hựu số chín Vân Hệ, cũng muốn tại đêm tối phủ xuống thời điểm, làm hắn Tinh Thần.

09.

Đại khái là Bắc bán cầu luồng không khí lạnh đều tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều hơn chút do dự thời gian, nguyên bản là dài dằng dặc đường biển bởi vì đột nhiên xuất hiện khí trời ác liệt được ròng rã kéo dài năm tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền toàn bộ hành trình đều căng thẳng thần kinh, thậm chí đã làm xong bách hàng chuẩn bị.

Một đường xóc nảy làm hao mòn kiên trì, càng là hành hạ nhạy cảm thần kinh, ba giờ sáng, máy bay vững vàng đáp xuống Incheon phi trường thời điểm, hầu như toàn bộ cơ người đều không ức chế được hoan hô ăn mừng, cảm thán chuyến này đường đi không dễ dàng.

Đi ra cabin bước lên quê hương mặt đất, sâu thời tiết mùa đông gió lạnh không chút lưu tình quát ở trên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có một loại chân thật cảm giác. Bên cạnh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xuống phi cơ chuyện thứ nhất chính là lấy điện thoại di động ra cho Kim Tại Hoán gọi điện thoại, báo bình an là hàng đầu, còn không quên căn dặn chính mình người yêu không cần đến đón mình, ở nhà các loại là tốt rồi.

Cảnh tượng như vậy tại mỗi lần phi hành kết thúc lúc đều sẽ phát sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm thành thói quen, nhưng là không biết tại sao, lần này chính là không hiểu ra sao có phần ước ao. Ung Thánh Hựu thử nghiệm mở ra điện thoại, tín hiệu khôi phục đầy cách, bất quá hai giây đồng hồ sau đó cũng bởi vì lượng điện không đủ tự động đóng cơ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia cái tin nhắn ngắn như trước không kịp hồi phục.

Cũng tốt, dù sao hắn vẫn không có nghĩ kỹ đáp án.

Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm du du kéo rương hành lý hướng cửa ra đi.

Sân bay là một cái tràn ngập chỗ mâu thuẫn, rất nhiều đối chọi gay gắt từ ngữ ở nơi này lẫn nhau giằng co tại cùng nhau xuất hiện, tỷ như cất cánh cùng hạ xuống, thoát đi cùng thuộc về, cáo biệt cùng gặp lại, nước mắt cùng vui cười, cho dù là tại lúc rạng sáng cũng đang tiếp tục diễn ra khác nhau nội dung vở kịch.

Rương hành lý bánh xe xẹt qua đợi cơ đại sảnh mặt đất, lưu lại một chuỗi chói tai tạp âm, LED trên màn ảnh nhấp nhô chuyến bay tin tức bề ngoài, tiên minh màu đỏ đánh dấu muộn chút nhắc nhở, hoặc là uể oải hoặc là hưng phấn xa lạ khuôn mặt, bước chân vội vã đi không đồng ý nghĩa khởi hành hoặc là chuyến về.

Ở cái địa phương này, cố sự chưa bao giờ tạm dừng phát ra.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu hiện nay nghề nghiệp trong kiếp sống, thời gian bay chiếm cứ chín phần mười khoảng chừng, sân bay với hắn mà nói chỉ mang ý nghĩa hai chuyện, bắt đầu công tác cùng kết thúc công tác, hắn chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ qua nơi này liệu sẽ có tại một ngày nào đó được trao cho mới định nghĩa.

Vậy mà lúc này giờ khắc này, tại cố sự này long trọng diễn xuất, lại chưa từng có bất luận cái nào tình tiết thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu địa phương, có người ở chờ hắn —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở vài bước ra phía trước, chung quanh là như trước rườm rà dòng người, đại sảnh quanh quẩn thông báo nhắc nhở hỗn tạp tại tiếng người huyên náo trong, mà người kia nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hắn tràn ngập ý cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có một loại ảo giác, thật giống như hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là một đối bình thường tình nhân, người kia đến sân bay tiếp đi công tác trở về chính mình, tại dày đặc trong dòng người lần đầu tiên tìm được thân ảnh của đối phương, thế là bước chân chạy hướng về lẫn nhau, rất tự nhiên ôm nhau, thanh tích lũy tưởng niệm vò tiến người yêu trong ngực, sau đó lái xe trở về thuộc về hai người gia, đang chờ đèn đỏ kẽ hở trao đổi một cái ngọt ngào hôn môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu kết giao qua nhiều như vậy bạn trai, nhiều loại lãng mạn thế tiến công đều từng chứng kiến, nhưng đây cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất bởi vì một người sản sinh tự dưng ảo tưởng, mà ảo tưởng nội dung cũng không phải hoa lệ tình tiết, mà là khuôn sáo cũ hằng ngày, dường như nước ấm bình thường nhạt nhẽo, lại là tối ủi thiếp cũng thư thích nhất nhiệt độ.

Khó mà tin nổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho là mình trái tim đã sớm bị hàng trường học các loại không trọng huấn luyện tôi luyện cực kỳ mạnh mẽ, nhưng giờ khắc này tim đập của hắn lại rối loạn tần suất, hốt hoảng cảm giác tùy theo mà tới. Hắn phát hiện mình lại đang xa xỉ chờ mong lấy, đại não không bị khống chế, chỉ còn dư lại đáy lòng âm thanh đang kêu gào —— muốn nắm giữ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, muốn cùng hắn đồng thời vượt qua cuộc sống bình thường.

Lối ra dòng người số lượng không nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ mặc một thân chế phục, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có tiếp nhận chính mình, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là mở rộng áo khoác, đem người mang vào trong lồng ngực của mình, quả nhiên là đầy người cảm giác mát mẻ.

"Ca là đồ đần sao, mặc ít như thế sẽ không lạnh không "

Ung Thánh Hựu bản đến còn chưa ý thức được quanh thân lạnh giá, cũng tại đột nhiên bị ấm áp vây quanh thời điểm theo bản năng run lên, tay cũng chủ động gần kề người kia bên eo, khó được thành thực thẳng thắn chân thật cảm thụ.

"Lạnh quá."

Cảm giác được trong lồng ngực người chủ động gần kề, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần không phản ứng kịp, thật giống trải qua lần này chật vật phi hành, Ung Thánh Hựu trở nên có chút không giống, nhưng hắn không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ muốn nắm chặt ôm ấp mau chóng để người kia ấm áp lên.

Lúc rạng sáng sân bay lượng người đi như trước không nhỏ, hai cái đại nam nhân ôm cùng nhau dù sao cũng hơi đáng chú ý, vừa vặn đồng nhất đội bay mấy cái khoảng không thừa đi ngang qua, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng, đem đầu chôn ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai nỗ lực tàng từ bản thân, một giây sau được người kia mang theo xoay chuyển cái phương hướng, hai người vừa vặn được một cái cột trụ che kín.

"Máy bay duyên ngộ lâu như vậy, ngươi một mực ở chỗ này chờ ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu khịt khịt mũi, thời gian dài nằm ở trên phi cơ khô ráo trong hoàn cảnh, trả chưa hoàn toàn đánh tan cảm mạo ước số lại tại rục rà rục rịch, yết hầu không khỏi hơi khô câm, nói chuyện thanh âm cũng buồn buồn, nghe vào ngược lại có loại chủ động yếu thế ý vị.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta nói một mực chờ đợi ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được chờ mong, chờ mong Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình một cái đáp án.

"Ngươi đừng đợi thêm ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ rồi.

Tuy rằng người trong ngực thật giống bất ngờ thuận theo, nhưng như vậy câu dù là ai nghe tới đều là minh xác từ chối, loại này một lần nữa rơi xuống đáy vực cảm giác để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi có phần thất lạc, buông ra vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, nỗ lực kéo ra hai người khoảng cách.

Ấm áp trong ngực đột nhiên rút ra, Ung Thánh Hựu trong hốt hoảng kéo lấy tay của người nọ, vội vã thuyết minh bật thốt lên.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại tự nhủ ta yêu ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí hoài nghi chính mình có nghe lầm hay không, câu nói này hiển nhiên vượt qua trí tưởng tượng của hắn phạm vi, chỉ nói tình không nói yêu, đây là Ung sir một mực tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt quy tắc, đã từng hắn vô số lần gần kề đều bị người kia luyến Airi luận cự tuyệt ở ngoài cửa, nhưng liền ở mấy giây trước, người kia tự nhủ yêu.

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là cứng lại rồi bình thường sửng sốt nguyên chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần ảo não, lui tới ánh mắt của người đi đường vẫn là hội tình cờ đảo qua hai cái ôm bóng người, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu quản không được nhiều như vậy. Hắn giơ tay hoàn thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, đem mình hơi lạnh môi dán đi lên, hôn môi động tác cấp thiết lại sinh chát chát, giống như là muốn yêu cầu người kia trên môi nhiệt độ, lại như là nóng lòng tuyên cáo quyền sở hữu.

Trên môi xúc cảm rốt cuộc để Khương Nghĩa Kiện phục hồi tinh thần lại, một giây sau đoạt lại quyền chủ động, chăm chú ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu hông của sâu hơn cái này hôn môi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ có như vậy nhảy nhót cảm giác, trong đầu nổ tung vô số pháo hoa, cả người như là trên không rơi xuống bình thường khinh Phiêu Phiêu, hắn không dám nghĩ, chính mình rốt cuộc bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu, mảnh này quyến luyến trên không đám mây rốt cuộc tâm cam tình nguyện đáp xuống trong ngực của hắn, nhìn không thấu biểu tượng bên dưới cất giấu mềm mại nội tâm, cho dù là ngày Thường Sinh sống bên trong mạo mạo thất thất thói xấu, đều là chỉ thuộc về một mình hắn ngọt ngào Vũ Trụ.

10.

Một quãng thời gian rất dài bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình muốn cái gì, thế là hắn thử tìm kiếm, bay đến các nơi trên thế giới xem phong cảnh bất đồng, thậm chí thử qua cùng người khác nhau nói yêu thương, nhưng như trước không có kết quả, cảm giác an toàn cùng lòng trung thành tựa hồ cũng không trên đời giới trên bản đồ bất luận cái nào góc.

Nhưng là sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn phát hiện nguyên lai thêm bình bầu trời đêm liền đầy đủ đẹp đẽ, thậm chí so với Alaska Cực Quang càng làm cho lòng hắn động, hắn nhìn xem người kia nước mắt nốt ruồi, cảm giác được so với Canary quần đảo đầy trời sao càng chói mắt.

Cất cánh cùng hạ xuống vốn là Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng quen thuộc sự tình, nhưng đây cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy, chính mình chân chân thiết thiết chạm đất rồi, cho tới nay trong lòng chỗ trống rốt cuộc được cái kia trong mắt người ôn nhu lấp đầy.

Đang bay qua một vạn cây số về sau, không thể không cáo biệt nam bán cầu Khuynh Thành ánh nắng, nghênh tiếp Bắc bán cầu tùy ý gió lạnh, Incheon nhiệt độ tiếp cận dưới 0, giọt mưa xen lẫn hạt tuyết, gõ vào đưa đò Xa cửa kiếng xe thượng, mà giờ khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực tìm tới chưa bao giờ thể nghiệm qua lòng trung thành, tại người kia trong mắt tìm tới khí trời tốt.

Từ 30 ngàn thước Anh trên không nhìn xuống thế giới này, khởi hành cùng chuyến về từ không ngừng nghỉ, cố sự đều là đang không ngừng bắt đầu, tại chương mới bên trong, bất luận cái nào trong nháy mắt quyết định yêu nhau cũng không tính là quá muộn.

Ngươi là thế giới vòng xoáy trung tâm, là của ta số chín Vân Hệ.

END.

Bảy phần ngọt phí lời thời gian:

Đầu tiên chúc ẩn lão sư sinh nhật vui vẻ (vung hoa

Nhắc tới cũng xảo khoảng cách ngươi tại of thư riêng thượng gió giật trêu chọc ta bắt đầu tới hôm nay mới vừa đúng một tháng

Ta thật sự sẽ không nói chuyện, thường thường cho ngươi làm không nói gì, thừa dịp hôm nay khó được thành khẩn biểu lộ một cái.

Đặc biệt hài lòng mỗi ngày đều có ngươi chào buổi sáng cùng ngủ ngon

Tại ngài ân cần giáo huấn dưới ( ), tốc độ xe của ta cũng càng lúc càng nhanh

Cuối cùng, hi vọng một năm mới cũng có ẩn lão sư mang chúng ta cao tốc căng gió (nói xong liền cho ngài lần lượt bút

Sau đó tiến vào tiếp theo phân đoạn (hôm nay phí lời thật nhiều

Ô ô ô phảng phất toàn bộ Weibo trang đầu cùng pyq đều tại Seoul

Ta thật sự rất muốn xây một cái ruộng dưa hấu lưu thủ nhi đồng ôm đầu khóc rống quần

Tuy rằng cảm giác bản này viết phá huỷ nhưng vẫn là hy vọng an ủi một cái lưu thủ các bằng hữu

Hi vọng mọi người dùng ăn vui vẻ

(ta đi khóc


	7. Chapter 7

Đan Ung mười giờ rưỡi tàu điện ngầm

Mười giờ rưỡi tàu điện ngầm

Trước đó được Old Ford diss

Kim Thiên Ý bên ngoài phát hiện không cần đi kết nối liền có thể phát ra

Thế là cũ văn trọng phát trở mình đi ra nhìn nhìn ngây ngô thời kỳ qft(xấu hổ

Trong thành thị lớn tiểu nhân vật bình thường cố sự

Khổ là sinh hoạt cho ngọt là mình sáng tạo

00.

Mười giờ rưỡi tàu điện ngầm

Rốt cuộc mỗi người đều có chỗ ngồi

Ấm áp gió

Rốt cuộc có thể nhẹ nhàng lẳng lặng mà thổi

Thành phố đêm

Ở trên đầu trầm mặc trải qua trong lòng nó

Cứ việc nó thủng trăm ngàn lỗ

Còn đang ban đêm cười đến lãnh diễm đẹp đẽ

01.

Thành thị phồn hoa biểu tượng dưới đều là lạnh lẽo.

Cái cầu cao thượng lui tới dòng xe cộ, giờ cao điểm lúc cho dù là di chuyển mấy mét khoảng cách, đối với thần thái vội vã người mà nói đều là một loại đòi hỏi.

Bốn phương thông suốt tàu điện ngầm lưới thậm chí để dưới đất đều trở nên chen chúc không thể tả.

Hai phút đỗ xe khoảng cách, đầy đủ trình diễn bao nhiêu tràng gặp gỡ cùng bỏ qua.

Mỗi khi màn đêm như một chiếc võng hoàn toàn trùm kín Bắc Kinh, Bắc nhị hoàn sáng lên đèn nê ông đỏ cũng tại trong nháy mắt làm cho cả thành thị tiến vào cuộc kế tiếp cuồng hoan.

Bắc Kinh.

Chứa đựng lên tới hàng ngàn hàng vạn người mộng tưởng và tình cảm, thanh xuân cùng nhiệt huyết.

Nhưng mà những kia chỉ có tại buổi tối mới có thể nói ra độc thoại, hát ra niệm từ, đại thể đầy đủ cô độc cùng chờ đợi.

Cũ trong đường hẻm ố vàng cố sự dần dần phai màu, lão thành khu đường viền bởi vì đèn nê ông đỏ gai nhãn quang tuyến có vẻ không hiểu rõ lắm tích.

Đêm khuya quán lẩu bên trong, hơi nước mịt mờ dưới mỗi tấm khuôn mặt xa lạ lại mang theo tương tự mê man, một chén rượu đế không đủ say, lại đủ để dẫn ra tịch mịch cố sự.

Ánh trăng lạnh lẽo phối hợp cô quạnh, ba phần nhu hòa bảy phần dáng vẻ phóng khoáng.

Kể ra Bắc Kinh đêm không tan cuộc.

02.

Đêm khuya mười giờ rưỡi.

Tàu điện ngầm số 13 tuyến chuyến xe cuối rốt cuộc nghênh đón trong một ngày tối không đãng an tĩnh thời khắc.

Hôm nay là ngày mùng 2 tháng 12, thứ sáu.

Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuần lễ này ngày thứ năm tăng ca, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đếm không hết này là mình lần thứ mấy ngồi ở đây chuyến cũng không trên đất dưới vận hành cái gọi là thiết thượng, đại khái chỉ có tại số 13 tuyến thượng mới có thể có xuyên thấu qua tàu điện ngầm cửa sổ xe xem thành phố này cơ hội.

Từ Nam nhị hoàn đến Bắc tứ hoàn 40 phút bên trong, có thể thấy rõ ràng một tòa thành thị do đèn rực rỡ mới lên đến rơi vào ngủ sâu quá trình.

Cao tầng nơi ở lầu lộ ra linh tinh ánh đèn không đủ để rọi sáng quy trình về nhà, quá mức xa xôi khoảng cách, không chân thực nhiệt độ cũng cũng không thể làm cho người ta cảm thấy chút nào an ủi.

Tới gần trạm cuối, cũ kỹ tiểu khu rốt cuộc ánh vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện mi mắt.

Cùng vừa vặn đi ngang qua cao tầng nơi ở so với, thấp bé kiểu cũ nhà lầu có vẻ đặc biệt là rách nát không chịu nổi, bởi vì ít có người ở nguyên nhân, chỉ có vài chiếc ánh đèn xuyên qua cũ kỹ pha lê đến phương xa. Nhưng theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện, những kia mờ nhạt trong ngọn đèn lại tràn đầy an tâm ấm áp, tăng ca uể oải phảng phất trong nháy mắt tan thành mây khói, bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết, ở cái này vẻn vẹn hơn bốn mươi thước vuông trong phòng, mặc kệ rất trễ đều có đám người hắn về nhà.

Là của chúng ta gia.

Hai mươi năm trước liền tồn tại già trẻ khu ở cái này cao lầu mọc lên san sát như rừng thời đại bên trong, bao nhiêu có vẻ hơi hoàn toàn không hợp. Nhưng mà Bắc Kinh tấc đất tấc vàng, có thể ở vẫn không tính xa xôi tứ hoàn thuê lại cái này hơn bốn mươi thước vuông nhà cũ đúng là không dễ.

Bắc Kinh mùa đông không giống Nam Phương như vậy âm lãnh, cũng không có tây bắc loại kia khí lạnh tận xương.

Siberia dòng nước lạnh xuôi nam, không khí lạnh lẽo tại thành thị cao lầu trong khe hẹp lung tung đi khắp, có thể cảm nhận được đại khái chỉ là thuần túy lạnh. Không dưới tuyết thời kỳ khô ráo khó nhịn, sương khói dài hạn chiếm cứ thành chợ trên không một phương Thiên Địa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra tàu điện ngầm khẩu, bên đường bán Quan Đông nấu đại thúc vừa lúc ở thu quán, đây đã là tuần lễ này lần thứ năm cùng đại thúc đồng thời nghỉ làm rồi. Vị đại thúc kia cũng nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai người trao đổi một cái lộ ra một chút bất đắc dĩ mỉm cười.

Sinh hoạt đối xử từng cái sinh sống ở thành phố này người bình thường đều là giống nhau quá đáng nghiêm khắc.

Nhưng từng cái người bình thường như trước đánh khởi tinh thần đến chăm chú đối xử sinh hoạt, lại như bọn hắn tin tưởng như thế, sinh hoạt cuối cùng có một ngày hội trả cùng đồng giá trị ôn nhu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoa xoa tay hướng về gia phương hướng đi, tới gần mười một giờ, mùa đông trong Dạ Phong từ trước đến giờ không chút lưu tình, sẽ không đối những kia chưa kịp trở về nhà người có phần hào đồng lý tâm.

Đại y điện thoại di động trong túi vang ong ong lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy điện thoại di động ra theo như sáng màn hình, là Ung Thánh Hựu phát tới tin tức.

\- nhanh đến nhà ư

\- mới ra tàu điện ngầm khẩu, lạnh quá.

Về xong tin tức thu hồi điện thoại tăng nhanh bước chân đi về phía trước lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nghĩ đến, hai năm trước, tựa hồ cũng là tại như vậy một cái lạnh giá vô cùng trong đêm đông gặp Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cũng là như hôm nay như thế, tại tới gần mười giờ rưỡi tàu điện ngầm chuyến xe cuối thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo thói quen nghiên người dựa vào tại trên chỗ ngồi nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, tàu điện ngầm sắp vào trạm lúc cửa xe mở ra, đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị mang đến một trận không khí lạnh lẽo, còn kèm theo nhất cổ nồng nặc mùi rượu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt ra, nhìn xem một người mặc tây trang nam nhân đi tới.

Nói là nam nhân cũng có chút gượng ép, người nọ trên người trả mang theo tản ra không xong thiếu niên khí, trên cổ cà vạt đánh rất là không được tự nhiên, trên người cõng lấy cỡ lớn túi lap top cùng hắn gầy yếu thân hình so với, có vẻ hơi hoàn toàn không hợp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, hắn đại khái giống như chính mình mới vừa công tác không lâu, bị ép cùng thủ trưởng ra ngoài xã giao, kỳ thực chỉ là đi đảm nhiệm chặn rượu, quả nhiên, toàn bộ Bắc Kinh thuộc khoá này học sinh tốt nghiệp đều là giống nhau tình cảnh.

Người kia ngồi ở đối diện chỗ ngồi, có lẽ là nhìn ra người kia và chính mình có rất nhiều chỗ tương tự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được nhìn nhiều hắn vài lần.

Người kia vừa bắt đầu chỉ là ngơ ngác mà ngồi tại vị trí trước, ánh mắt giống như là dừng lại tại ngoài cửa sổ không ngừng lóe lên trên biển quảng cáo, nhưng rất nhanh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hốc mắt của hắn dần dần bắt đầu ửng hồng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác nước mắt của hắn một giây sau liền muốn tràn mi mà ra, nhưng mà hắn vẫn là quật cường Ninja, tay nắm thành quả đấm, liền ngay cả đầu ngón tay đều hơi khảm vào lòng bàn tay trong thịt.

Cuối cùng hắn như tàu điện ngầm chuyến xe cuối thượng từng cái mệt mỏi người như thế, nhắm hai mắt lại.

Thẳng đến tàu điện ngầm đến điểm cuối đứng, người kia nước mắt đều không có chảy xuống.

Sau khi xuống xe, nhìn xem người kia cõng lấy nặng nề túi lap top, bởi vì uống rượu duyên cớ, dưới chân bước chân đều có chút phù phiếm. Lúc đó đã tiến vào đầu mùa đông, người kia lại chỉ mặc vào một bộ âu phục, đi ra tàu điện ngầm miệng thời điểm hiển nhiên được đột nhiên xuất hiện gió lạnh thổi sắt rụt lại, nhưng vẫn là cường chống đi về phía trước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu có phần đau lòng hắn, đau lòng cái này tại trong đêm khuya nhìn lên dị thường yếu ớt người.

Người kia về nhà phương hướng cùng mình tựa hồ như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính toán hắn cũng là thuê cái kia cũ kỹ tiểu khu phòng ở. Dứt khoát một đường đi theo phía sau hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa nhận bên mình mặt là xuất phát từ hiếu kỳ, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là xuất phát từ trong lòng không hiểu dâng lên ý muốn bảo hộ cùng đau lòng —— thân thể của hắn như là sẽ bị đêm đông gió lạnh thổi chạy như vậy đơn bạc.

Nhưng rất nhanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện người kia bước chân trở nên càng ngày càng chậm, thậm chí dưới chân bắt đầu trở nên lảo đảo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ hắn đoán chừng là uống say, vào lúc này được gió vừa thổi rượu mời lên đây, đang do dự có muốn hay không đi đỡ hắn một cái, xem thấy trước mặt mình cái thân ảnh kia chính thẳng tắp về phía dưới đổ tới.

Cơ hồ là theo bản năng phản ứng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xông lên tiếp nhận người kia thân thể lảo đảo muốn ngã.

Quả nhiên, cùng nhìn lên như thế đơn bạc, rõ ràng không khác mình là mấy cao bộ dáng, lại nhẹ như đứa bé, hắn cả người đều tại nóng lên, trong lòng bàn tay lại là một mảnh lạnh lẽo.

Nâng dậy hắn trong nháy mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất ngờ nhìn thấy người kia tràn đầy nước mắt mặt, tại đèn đường mờ mờ dưới, run rẩy lông mi thượng mang theo trả không tới kịp lướt xuống giọt nước mắt, phối hợp hắn thon gầy mặt bộ đường nét, bất ngờ có loại mát lạnh vẻ đẹp.

Quả nhiên, ở trên tàu điện ngầm nhịn một đường nước mắt, vẫn không thể nào thành công nuốt trở về.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực đem người đánh thức, hỏi hắn gia ở nơi nào, nhưng này người giống là đốt hồ đồ đồng dạng, chỉ là phát ra vô ý thức nghẹn ngào. Bất đắc dĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ được đem người vác lên đến, cái kia người giống là đêm rét bên trong bị đông mèo con như thế nằm nhoài tại trên lưng hắn, nước mắt rất nhanh dính ướt Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai mảnh kia quần áo.

Liền ngay cả đã hôn mê đều tại khóc, nên có bao nhiêu oan ức đây này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên đau lòng nghĩ, một bên cõng lấy hắn chậm rãi hướng về chính mình mướn phòng ở đi đến.

Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếu cố Ung Thánh Hựu một buổi tối, Ung Thánh Hựu uống say thời điểm không nhao nhao cũng không náo, cũng chỉ là co lại đang chăn bên trong, hết khả năng đem mình cuộn tròn lên, cau mày, thật giống như trong mộng cũng đều là khiến người ta thương tâm khổ sở chuyện.

Đây là hai người lần thứ nhất thấy mặt cảnh tượng.

Sau đó bọn hắn cùng nhau sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên lần thứ nhất thấy mặt liền để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy chính mình tối chật vật yếu ớt nhất bộ dáng, thật sự là quá mất mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là đem người ôm vào trong lồng ngực, "Không mất mặt, ta từ lần thứ nhất thấy ngươi, liền phát thệ về sau cũng không tiếp tục muốn cho ngươi như ngày đó như thế khổ sở."

Từng bước một tiếp cận nhà cái kia căn lão Lâu phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong trí nhớ rút ra đi ra, hắn thật xa đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở bài mục trước cửa, người kia choáng váng tức chỉ mặc một cái áo lông, ngây ngốc đứng ở nơi đó cóng đến thẳng giậm chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chạy chậm lấy đi qua yêu cầu ôm ấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở rộng của mình áo khoác, đem người toàn bộ quấn đi vào, một bên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn giả bộ sinh khí trách nói.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca gấp gáp như vậy nhìn thấy ta sao, mặc ít như vậy còn ra tới đón ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tay nhét vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên eo, rút lấy hắn nhiệt độ.

"Ta mới ra đến hai phút, không một chút nào lạnh, thật sự!" Biểu lộ là một mặt vô tội.

"Được rồi được rồi, tin tưởng ngươi. Nhanh lên một chút về nhà."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ hướng về trong hành lang đi, bọn hắn chỗ ở tầng trệt âm thanh khống đèn hỏng rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong đen kịt nỗ lực phân biệt ổ khóa vị trí, chuyển động chìa khoá thời điểm nghĩ lần sau nhất định phải thanh bóng đèn đổi đi.

Vừa vào nhà, được thuộc về nhà mùi vị vây quanh trong nháy mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phảng phất tháo xuống một ngày uể oải, thả lỏng y hệt hít sâu một hơi.

Tại như vậy một cái như vậy đại thành thị bên trong, có như vậy một cái có thể được xưng tác gia địa phương, trong nhà có bất luận rất trễ đều chờ đợi người của ngươi, có vĩnh viễn vì ngươi sáng ánh đèn, chúng ta đều là trong thành thị phù du, nhỏ bé nhưng có thuộc về.

Ung Thánh Hựu một vào trong nhà liền thái độ khác thường chui vào nhà bếp, sau đó bưng ra một bát đồ vật.

"Niel Niel, ta tối hôm nay nhịn cháo nha."

Ngữ khí như là hướng về đại nhân yêu cầu khen ngợi tiểu hài tử.

"Oa, chúng ta Thánh Hựu thật là lợi hại, không biết lần này cháo có hay không đun sôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới người này dĩ vãng tại nhà bếp luống cuống tay chân dáng vẻ, nhịn không được trêu chọc lời nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong lời này không vui.

"Nha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi cứ như vậy không tin trù nghệ của ta, ngươi yên tâm, lần này bảo đảm là max điểm cháo!"

"Được được được, vậy ta liền nếm thử Thánh Hựu ca ái tâm cháo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếm thử một miếng trong bát Tiểu Mễ đậu xanh cháo, ngẩng đầu đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mong đợi.

"Như thế nào như thế nào, lần này là thật là khá."

"Ừ, Thánh Hựu ca lần này làm thật ăn rất ngon!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần, cho hắn đồ đần mèo nhỏ phụ cái trước tưởng thưởng hôn môi.

Sau khi ăn xong Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị rửa chén, Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn đẩy mạnh phòng tắm, kiên trì nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện mệt mỏi một ngày, khiến hắn đi tắm trước, chính hắn một người thu thập là tốt rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ngang qua nhà bếp thời điểm thoáng nhìn xử lý trên đài rõ ràng cho thấy chiến đấu qua vết tích, ngẫm lại mới vừa trong cháo rõ ràng chưa chín kỹ đậu xanh, trong lòng đều trở nên nhuyễn hồ hồ lên, quả nhiên là hắn đồ đần mèo nhỏ mới có thể làm được đáng yêu sự tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giặt xong lúc đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nhà bếp cùng một cái mang theo vị khét nồi làm đấu tranh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới từ phía sau ôm vòng lấy hắn, thanh cằm tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bả vai.

"Bất kể cái này, sáng sớm ngày mai lên ta đến làm."

"Ngày mai cuối tuần ai, muốn đem sống cũng làm xong, ngày mai mới có thể ngủ nướng."

Ung Thánh Hựu chấp nhất cầm rửa chén bố không chịu từ bỏ.

"Đúng nha, ngày mai cuối tuần, ta đều tăng ca một tuần lễ, của ta Ung Ung phải hay không nên cho điểm khen thưởng, nắm chặt thời gian cùng Niel ngủ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thỏa mãn nhìn xem người trong ngực lỗ tai chậm rãi biến đến đỏ bừng, đến gần thanh Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai cắn vào, không quên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng nói chút khiến người ta lông tai mềm tình thoại.

Thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu thả lỏng, trực tiếp đem người ôm ngang lên đi về phòng ngủ.

"Hừ, ngươi không nên quá phận nha, ngày mai ta còn muốn đi xem chiếu bóng ai."

Trong lồng ngực mèo con một bên phối hợp dúi đầu vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ bên trong, một bên buồn buồn kháng nghị nói.

Các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người trong ngoài khi dễ đủ, thanh vừa vặn thanh tẩy lúc liền đã ngủ con mèo nhỏ nhét vào trong chăn, đã là tới gần hai giờ sáng.

Cũ tiểu khu cung ấm chung quy là không tốt lắm, mùa đông tháng mười hai, trong phòng nhiệt độ cũng không cao.

Ung Thánh Hựu núp ở dày đặc trong chăn, ngủ được cũng không yên ổn, các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu thập xong tất cả nằm tiến trong chăn, cho dù vén chăn lên động tác đã đầy đủ rón rén, vẫn là đem người ở bên cạnh làm tỉnh lại rồi.

Ngủ được mơ hồ người cảm giác được quen thuộc nhiệt độ, theo bản năng hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực dựa vào, trong miệng nỉ non.

"Ừm. . . Lạnh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người hướng trong ngực nắm thật chặt, thuận thế tại trên trán rơi cái kế tiếp hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu dúi đầu vào ngực của hắn, giọng buồn buồn truyền tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên tai.

"Ngươi thật ấm áp, yêu thích. . ."

Ôn nhuyễn thanh âm để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác tim đập rò vẫn chậm một nhịp.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngày thường yêu cậy mạnh, lấy tư cách tận tận tụy tụy lập trình viên, công tác thời điểm càng phải như vậy, mặc kệ nhiều mệt mỏi đều chống, cho dù là sinh bệnh thời điểm cũng phải hít lấy mũi ngồi tại trước máy vi tính debug.

Như vậy một cái tại trước mặt người khác giương nanh múa vuốt, nhìn lên cứng rắn vô cùng người, chỉ có ở trước mặt mình thời điểm mới sẽ thu lại những cái này dùng đến bảo vệ mình đâm, tình cờ buồn bực âm thanh oán giận chính mình mệt chết đi, cũng sẽ đang ngủ nhuyễn hồ hồ nói yêu thích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng lại đèn, tại người kia khóe môi thượng ấn cái kế tiếp không mang theo bất kỳ dục vọng hôn.

Ngủ ngon.

Tháng mười hai Bắc Kinh, không có tuyết lớn rơi đầy cố cung tường đỏ lãng mạn, cũng không có Bạch Sương thấm ướt phòng cũ ngói vụn yên tĩnh.

Chỉ có tiếng gió, gõ vào mỗi một phiến cũ kỹ cửa sổ thượng.

Nhưng tiếng gió có thể xuyên thấu thành thị cứng rắn thể xác, lại thổi không vào có ngươi ở từng cái mộng đẹp.

Ngủ ngon, tại hết thảy buổi tối yên giấc.

Ngủ ngon, nguyện lộ trình xa xôi, đều có người làm bạn bên người.

03.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn đi xem chiếu bóng, kết quả Chu Lục Hòa Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trên giường lại một ngày.

Hai người công tác năm ngày, đều mệt mỏi muốn chết, trước một ngày buổi tối lại dằn vặt đến hai ba điểm, tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ đã là mười hai giờ trưa, mặc dù có chút đói bụng, nhưng hai người nằm đang chăn bên trong ai cũng không muốn động.

Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên trì nổi trước rồi, dùng chân đạp dưới bên cạnh trả buồn ngủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Khương tiên sinh, ta đói rồi, muốn ăn mì sợi, thêm một cái trứng gà hai mảnh linh chi sĩ cái loại này."

"Ừm. . . Vậy ngươi muốn. Ta lại ngủ một hồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở mình, không chút nào muốn rời giường làm cơm ý tứ .

Bạn trai không sủng chính mình rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng.

Dán đi lên giở trò xấu mà đem chân đáp đến người nọ trên người, trong miệng hung hăng lẩm bẩm.

", ta eo đau quá, chân cũng đau, đều tại ngươi! Ta hiện tại cái bụng trả thật đói. . ."

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không có phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng vểnh lên được cao hơn, thẳng thắn trực tiếp thanh cả người xuyên vào trong chăn, bò đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người như một bạch tuộc như thế cuốn lấy hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được huyên náo tỉnh cả ngủ, chỉ được nhận mệnh mà đứng dậy cho được chính mình làm hư chú mèo ham ăn nấu mì sợi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vuốt mắt kéo ra cửa tủ lạnh, được, đừng nói trứng gà cùng linh chi sĩ, trong tủ lạnh căn bản cái gì cũng không có, hắn bỏ thêm một tuần tiểu đội, hai người đều là tại từng người công ty căng tin giải quyết ba bữa cơm, càng không lo lắng đi siêu thị mua đồ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng chỉ là nấu hai bao mì sợi, không có trứng gà cũng không có linh chi sĩ cái loại này.

Bất quá cũng không trở ngại đói bụng rất lâu Ung Thánh Hựu ăn rất ngon, đã ăn xong trả rất tự giác mà đi đem hai người chén giặt sạch.

Dùng Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, ngươi phụ trách làm cơm ta phụ trách rửa chén, phân công sáng tỏ, mỗi người quản lí chức vụ của mình, thế giới thái bình.

Hai người ăn xong lại ma thặng một hồi lâu mới đi ra cửa siêu thị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày hôm trước mới vừa phát ra tháng trước tiền lương, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đến siêu thị liền la hét yếu hôm nay nhiệm vụ là lấp kín trong nhà khoảng không tủ lạnh, mỹ kỳ danh viết cải thiện sinh hoạt, nhưng cũng chỉ là hướng về mua sắm trong xe nhiều ném mấy hộp hắn ưa thích dâu tây sữa bò.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe đẩy theo ở phía sau nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cùng cái tiểu hài tựa như đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy một hộp dâu tây, suy nghĩ một chút lại trả về, lại cầm lên bên cạnh quả táo nhìn xem.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng sự kiêm bạn tốt Doãn Trí Thánh đã nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình thường nhìn xem đần độn lẫm lẫm liệt liệt, chỉ có nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là ôn nhu và thương tiếc, trả hội vô ý thức vung lên khóe miệng, trên mặt viết một nhóm màu hồng đại tự, "Ngọt ngào luyến ái trong, thỉnh không quấy rầy" .

Bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô ý thức nhếch lên khóe miệng làm nhanh để xuống, bởi vì hắn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đông tìm tây tìm, đối cái gì cũng tò mò cầm lấy tới xem một chút dáng vẻ, nhưng thật ra là đang len lén so sánh đồ vật giá cả.

Ngươi xem, sinh hoạt vẫn có chút khó.

Cho dù phát tiền lương cũng không thể mua muốn mua đồ vật, không thể ăn muốn ăn bữa tiệc lớn, bởi vì còn muốn giao tiền thuê nhà, giao tiền điện, còn muốn tiết kiệm tiếp theo chút đánh cho nhà lo lắng cha mẹ của bọn họ.

"Phải cho ta đại Cẩu Cẩu điểm thưởng kẹo dẻo mới được."

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy chậm lấy trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, hướng về mua sắm trong xe nhét vào hai bao kẹo dẻo.

Thuận tiện đem tay mình cũng nhét vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong túi, hai cái tay chăm chú trói lại.

Đều nói giấc mơ nơi cuối đường, nhưng mà sinh hoạt là đi không xong đường.

Ta sợ sinh hoạt sạch sẽ chính mình đối tốt đẹp ngóng trông, cho nên càng phải may mắn bên người có ngươi, để cho ta có lý do tin tưởng lại đen đêm cũng sẽ bị Thái Dương ôm ấp, được vò nát ôn nhu nhất định giấu ở sinh hoạt mỗi một góc.

Sinh hoạt là rất khó, nhưng là ta luyến người thật giống như có siêu năng lực.

Hắn có thể thanh sinh hoạt dành cho khổ từng cái biến thành kẹo dẻo y hệt ngọt.

Ngắn ngủi cuối tuần tổng là quá khứ nhanh chóng, lại nghênh đón mới thời gian làm việc.

Mùa đông sáu giờ sáng, thành thị tại đen kịt một màu bên trong bị ép thức tỉnh.

Chủ nhật ban đêm rơi xuống năm nay Sơ Tuyết, vì thành thị lưu lại một mảnh trắng thuần, che đậy kín khu phố cũ rách nát vách tường, những kia cũ kỹ vết tích, như là Bắc Kinh một đoạn không muốn tiết lộ đi qua.

Ngõ phố hai bên bữa sáng phố dần dần náo nhiệt lên, thời khắc như vậy, bận rộn vô cùng lão bản lại có thể nhớ rõ mỗi cái khách quen thói quen cùng yêu thích, cái này có thể là lão thành khu độc hữu nhân tình vị, khiến người ta cảm thấy an tâm cảm giác thỏa mãn.

Chuyển tới đây thời gian hai năm, nói dài cũng không dài lắm, nhưng đối với như vậy một toà tiết tấu nhanh thành thị, bước chân vội vã người nhồi vào hết thảy đường xe lửa, bọn hắn không một không ở cùng thời gian đánh cược, không có ai biết một giây sau cái nào một mảnh cũ kỹ khu nhà ở sẽ biến thành trơ trụi bình địa, tùy theo lại sẽ có dạng gì cao vót kiến trúc đội đất mà lên, thời gian hai năm cũng không ngắn, đủ khiến một người tham Luyến Thượng một loại nào đó mùi vị quen thuộc, thoả mãn với bình thản lại rõ ràng cảm giác an toàn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sáu giờ rưỡi chuông báo vang trước đó liền tỉnh rồi, đại khái là bởi vì sáng sớm nhiệt độ thấp, phát hiện bên người ngủ người hơi nhíu lông mày, dính sát đã biết một bên.

Mùa đông buổi sáng, rời giường vĩnh viễn là tối dày vò sự tình.

Ngày mới tờ mờ sáng bộ dáng, không muốn rời đi hai người dán chặt mới có nhiệt độ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền xuyên thấu qua rèm cửa sổ nhỏ bé tia sáng, ngậm lấy ý cười nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một hồi lâu mới cam lòng ly khai ổ chăn.

Phải đến cho tiểu Lại Miêu mua bữa sáng mới được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rón rén mặc quần áo tử tế, cho trên giường ngủ say sưa người dịch được rồi góc chăn.

"Tiểu tử lại tới rồi kim thiên vẫn là như cũ lạc "

Bữa sáng phố đại gia một năm 365 ngày đều là như vậy nhiệt tình.

"Ừm, hôm nay cũng làm phiền ngài." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đưa qua chuẩn bị xong tiền lẻ.

Hai chén mới ra nồi mì vằn thắn, không thêm Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét rau thơm cùng hành thái, một thế bốc hơi nóng bánh bao, là Ung Thánh Hựu ưa thích tinh khiết bánh nhân thịt.

Không tới hai mươi khối bữa sáng, hai năm qua một mực không có trướng qua giá tiền, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu thích loại này dần dần quen thuộc mỗ loại sự tình cảm giác.

Lại như quen thuộc dậy sớm cho hai người mua bữa sáng, quen thuộc trong bao vĩnh viễn chứa Ung Thánh Hựu ưa thích tiểu bánh bích quy, quen thuộc nắm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đi qua Bắc Kinh rộng như vậy đường cái, quen thuộc tại chen chúc vô cùng tàu điện ngầm thượng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu hộ vào trong ngực.

Thói quen hai từ năm đó, một mực như vậy yêu, kiên trì như vậy, liên quan với giấc mơ liên quan với sinh hoạt, liên quan với có tương lai của ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh vừa vặn mua về bữa sáng để lên bàn, tại trong phòng bếp một bên nấu nước một bên gọi Ung Thánh Hựu rời giường.

"Thánh Hựu ca, điểm tâm mua về rồi, nhanh lên một chút nhân lúc còn nóng ăn."

Phòng ngủ truyền đến vươn mình thanh âm còn có không tỉnh táo rầm rì, "Ngủ tiếp hai phút. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận mệnh mà đi tiến phòng ngủ, ngồi ở bên giường có phần bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem thanh cả người vùi vào trong chăn tiểu Lại Miêu.

"Tiểu Lại Miêu, nhanh lên một chút rời giường rồi, bằng không đi làm muốn tới trễ rồi." Cười xấu xa thanh trả mang theo bên ngoài hàn khí tay vươn vào ấm áp cái chăn bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác bên hông mát lạnh, vặn vẹo né tránh, đem mình che phủ như một tằm bảo bảo.

"Nếu không rời giường ta liền hôn ngươi rồi" Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng thấp pháo quanh quẩn tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong mơ hồ nhớ tới mấy tháng trước cũng là bởi vì chính mình nằm ỳ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực sự hết cách rồi, thật sự đè lên, cuối cùng vừa ra là không thể ngăn cản dẫn đến hai người đi làm suýt chút nữa đến muộn.

Y quan không ngay ngắn hai người ở tàu điện ngầm đứng ở giữa lao nhanh hình ảnh xuất hiện tại não hải trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái giật mình ngồi dậy.

"Ta đi lên!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xì một tiếng bật cười, nhìn trước mắt vẫn chưa hoàn toàn mở mắt ra, mái tóc loạn xì ngầu đồ đần mèo nhỏ, không nhịn được bước lên trước đem người mò tiến trong lồng ngực.

Cảm giác được người trong ngực lại có dựa vào chính mình ngủ xu thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần đòi cái chào buổi sáng hôn, thuận tiện đem người hôn tỉnh.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ cả mặt đứng ở trước gương đánh răng, một ngày sinh hoạt mới xem như là chân chính mở ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra giữ ấm thùng, thanh mua về mì vằn thắn thịnh tiến trong bát, mì vằn thắn hương vị lập tức tràn đầy không lớn gian phòng.

10m² trong phòng khách, lại ở trong góc mạnh mẽ xếp đặt một cái vừa vặn hai người dùng bàn ăn.

Hai năm trước hai người gặp phải, cùng nhau, đến lúc sau quyết định ở chung. Bọn hắn đều cảm thấy, đối với một cái nhà tới nói, bàn ăn thậm chí là so với giường còn trọng yếu hơn nhân vật. Mỗi sáng sớm đồng thời tại trên bàn ăn ăn điểm tâm, ở nơi này mở ra một ngày mới, buổi tối dỡ xuống một thân uể oải, ngồi ở trên bàn ăn cùng đối phương oán trách vĩnh viễn làm không xong công tác, như vậy bình thường cảm giác thỏa mãn, đại khái chỉ có gia năng lực cho.

Bàn ăn vừa vặn bày tại trong phòng khách lấy sạch tốt nhất bên cửa sổ, ngày đông sáng sớm ánh sáng dìu dịu xuyên thấu qua rèm cửa sổ khe hở, tại chất gỗ trên bàn ăn tung xuống một mảnh ấm áp khu vực.

Ung Thánh Hựu rửa mặt xong lê dép đi tới phòng khách, vừa vặn trả còn buồn ngủ cặp mắt đang nhìn đến trên bàn bữa sáng lúc trong nháy mắt trợn to.

"Oa, là mì vằn thắn! Quả nhiên chúng ta Niel hay nhất rồi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cọ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người ngồi vào trên đùi hắn, cho một cái khen thưởng y hệt khẽ hôn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi nói, "Thánh Hựu ca cũng không nên vừa sáng sớm liền câu dẫn ta, ta tự chủ nhưng là rất kém cỏi."

Nói xong ôm Ung Thánh Hựu hông của sâu hơn nụ hôn này, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giụa từ trên đùi hắn ngồi dậy mới Y Y không nỡ buông ra.

"Hừ, ta muốn ăn cơm, không nên thân ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không gấp ăn chính mình phần kia bữa sáng, chống mặt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tướng ăn.

Bàn ăn người đối diện như chỉ chứa đựng qua mùa đông thức ăn sóc, thanh trong miệng nhét được tràn đầy, đầu cũng không nhấc một cái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng yên lặng suy tư một chút, địa vị của mình sợ là còn không bằng một bát mì vằn thắn.

Tháng mười hai Bắc Kinh, sáng sớm bảy điểm, chỉnh tòa thành thị hoàn toàn thức tỉnh.

Trạm tàu điện ngầm dòng người chậm rãi tụ tập, thành thị như trước ngựa xe như nước.

Đêm qua Sơ Tuyết cũng không thể để tiết tấu nhanh sinh hoạt bởi vậy chậm lại từng giây từng phút, bất luận sắp bắt đầu một ngày là bận rộn mà phong phú vẫn là ngơ ngơ ngác ngác không biết sở hướng, nhưng ít ra vào giờ phút này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được mình là hoàn toàn tự do ở thành phố lao tù ra.

Mỗi cái sáng sớm tỉnh lại bên cạnh có lưu lại hơi ấm, nóng hổi bữa sáng, bàn ăn đối diện người yêu quen thuộc khuôn mặt tươi cười, chắp vá thành vừa đúng cảm giác thỏa mãn.

Tại chỉ thuộc về hai người trong thế giới, nắng sớm tia sáng nhỏ, trong không khí đều giống như nổi lơ lửng hạnh phúc bụi bặm.

Thanh hết thảy mùa xuân, đều vò tiến cái này cũng không ấm áp ngày đông sáng sớm.

Thanh hết thảy nói không hết lời ngon tiếng ngọt biến thành bí mật, đóng cửa lại.

Ta nói tất cả rượu, cũng không bằng ngươi.

04.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sinh nhật trước một ngày, hai người cãi nhau.

Cãi nhau nguyên nhân cũng không phải là cái gì đáng lo chuyện, đơn giản chính là ấu trĩ ăn bậy phi giấm.

Hai người công ty nhà lớn cách hai con đường, hai cái đèn xanh đèn đỏ, nghỉ trưa thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cần không có chuyện gì liền sẽ chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu công ty dưới lầu tìm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận được tin tức liền từ lầu bảy phòng làm việc nhìn xuống, quả nhiên nhìn thấy chính mình bạn trai đứng ở dưới lầu, trong tay còn cầm hai ly cà phê.

Đè xuống thang máy thời điểm, nhìn thấy thang máy trả ngừng ở tầng 15 vị trí, Ung Thánh Hựu liền các loại cũng không muốn các loại, trực tiếp chạy chậm lấy đi dưới bậc thang đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng nhìn xem người kia từ trong đại lâu lao ra, thẳng tắp tiến đụng vào trong lồng ngực của mình.

Nhưng mà không được đến ý tưởng bên trong làm nũng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đem mình chôn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực lúc, ngửi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cánh tay đắp âu phục áo khoác trên có cỗ rất đậm mùi nước hoa.

Vừa nghe chính là nữ người mới sẽ dùng nước hoa.

Cẩn trọng nhìn chằm chằm máy tính cho tới trưa, nhanh phải mệt chết Ung lập trình viên bị nhen lửa rồi.

"Nha, cho ngươi hai phút thời gian giải thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu tránh thoát Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực, lui về sau một bước, chống nạnh nhìn xem hắn.

"Ân giải thích cái gì" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không sờ được đầu não.

"Ngươi có phải hay không lại cùng các ngươi văn phòng cái kia tên gì nguyệt trả là cái gì xinh đẹp nữ dây dưa không rõ."

"Ngươi nói cái gì đó, cái gì nguyệt vẫn là xinh đẹp, ta sao cũng không nhận ra."

Liên quan với Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng não động mở ra ăn phi giấm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thật sự làm chịu phục.

"Hừ. Quả nhiên nam nhân đều là đại móng heo."

"Ngươi ăn cái gì không căn cứ phi giấm đây, ngươi mỗi ngày cùng cái kia Đài Loan tới thực tập sinh dính vào nhau, ta còn không tính sổ với ngươi đây, ngươi ngược lại giận dỗi rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào lúc này mệt không được, không có gì kiên trì hống xù lông mèo nhỏ, lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lần nhắc tới Đài Loan thực tập sinh, dứt khoát hận hai câu.

"Đó là mang thực tập sinh, cùng trên người ngươi mùi nước hoa có thể giống nhau ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu yếu thế về hận.

"Ta đều mở ra cho tới trưa biết, một lúc trở lại trả phải tiếp tục mở, ở giữa buổi trưa có một giờ nghỉ ngơi, cố ý mua ngươi ưa thích cà phê tới tìm ngươi, kết quả ngươi vừa tới liền oan uổng ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình không hề làm gì cả sai, làm sao lại đổi lấy người yêu hiểu lầm, trong lòng ủy khuất không được.

"Haha, vậy ngươi đừng tới tìm ta, ai mà không bận rộn cho tới trưa mệt muốn chết muốn sống, ta còn không muốn cùng ngươi nhao nhao đây này."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng thở phì phò xoay người tiến vào công ty, lưu lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc theo cà phê sững sờ ở nguyên chỗ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu lông mày, áo não nghĩ, nhà mình đồ đần mèo nhỏ thật đúng là dễ dàng xù lông, sớm biết vừa nãy sẽ không nên với hắn tranh luận, lần này được rồi, dùng liền nhau đến nạp điện ôm ấp và hôn môi cũng bị mất.

Đồng sự phát tin tức hỏi hắn làm sao vẫn chưa trở lại mở hội, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn một chút trong tay lạnh mất tiêu đường kẹo mã kỳ đóa, được rồi, vẫn là trở lại tiếp tục lái hội.

Cãi vã sau chính là rơi vào chiến tranh lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu một buổi trưa không cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát tin tức, đối với số hiệu mặt không thay đổi đờ ra, dĩ vãng tận tận tụy tụy Ung lập trình viên vào lúc này dù là ai xem đều là một bộ không ở trạng thái dáng vẻ.

Tốt vào hôm nay không cần tăng ca, các loại thật vất vả chịu đến tan tầm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn về nhà, cũng không muốn chủ động liên hệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thẳng thắn trực tiếp đường vòng đi rồi Kim Tại Hoán nơi đó.

Kim Tại Hoán là hắn đại học lúc bạn cùng phòng, hai người trong đại học đều là Software Engineering chuyên nghiệp, lẽ ra tốt nghiệp sau không phải học nghiên chính là đi làm một gã tận tận tụy tụy lập trình viên, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn người sau.

Nhưng mà Kim Tại Hoán thì hai cái đều không tuyển, nói cái gì ngẫm lại về sau muốn qua mỗi ngày gõ số hiệu tháng ngày liền sọ não đau nhức, không bằng theo đuổi giấc mơ.

Thế là hắn tốt nghiệp sau liền ở rượu trú hát, mỗi ngày buổi tối đuổi mấy cái bãi diễn xuất, miễn cưỡng thuê cái hai căn phòng, đại cái gian phòng kia trong phòng chất đầy hắn những bảo bối kia nhạc khí cùng bảo bối của hắn nhạc phổ, mỗi ngày ban ngày ở bên trong sáng tác bài hát luyện ca, buổi tối cõng lấy đàn ghi-ta chạy diễn xuất, tiểu cái gian phòng kia gian nhà thì chỉ để vào một tấm cứng rắn phản, hiển nhiên đi đêm tràng hắn cơ hồ không làm sao ở nơi đó ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phò đẩy cửa ra thời điểm, bỏ ra thời gian thật dài mới tại những cái này xếp so với người cao hơn nữa nhạc phổ bên trong tìm tới Kim Tại Hoán sủi cảo mặt.

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt ngạc nhiên, thả xuống trong tay đàn ghi-ta.

"A, Ung lập trình viên, thời gian này ngươi sao đến rồi, ngươi bạn trai đây này "

"Đừng đề cập với ta hắn!" Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc này còn tại nổi nóng.

"Được, ta liền biết. Hai ngươi không cãi nhau ngươi cũng sẽ không chạy đến nơi này của ta."

Kim Tại Hoán đối với đại học bạn tốt cùng hắn bạn trai cãi nhau về sau thao tác đã hết sức quen thuộc, thậm chí đều lười an ủi hắn hoặc là khuyên hắn, cầm bút lên tiếp tục đổi vừa nãy viết ca từ.

"Ai ta nói, ngươi sao cũng không hỏi một chút ta vì cái gì sinh khí đây này "

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay cổ ca tụng, không yên lòng chơi Kim Tại Hoán khung trống.

"Ngươi nói xem ngươi mỗi lần sinh khí không phải mấy cái kia phá lý do, ta đều lười hỏi ngươi."

Kim Tại Hoán lườm hắn một cái, không quên bỏ thêm câu hung tợn cảnh cáo.

"Ngươi đừng lại đem ta lắc qua lắc lại xấu! Lại làm hỏng ngươi xuất tiền tu!"

Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cãi nhau, đều là ổ tại chính mình nơi này sinh ngột ngạt, trả tiện thể dùng Ung thức phép trừ tay đem mình khung trống làm hỏng, Kim Tại Hoán trả chỉ có thể đau lòng ôm lấy mập mạp chính mình.

"Ngươi còn không đi "

Kim Tại Hoán xem Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục nhìn chằm chằm vào điện thoại xem, rõ ràng cho thấy chờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại hống hắn đây này.

"Ha, ta còn liền vu vạ ngươi nơi này, Kim Đại ca sĩ."

Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu như một vô lại.

Nhanh lúc tám giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc, có chút ngoài ý muốn, "Ngươi hôm nay sớm như vậy tựu ra đi "

"Ta hôm nay đi sau biển bên kia rượu hát, có chút xa, ta phải sớm một chút xuất phát."

Kim Tại Hoán vác lên bảo bối của hắn đàn ghi-ta, thanh dự phòng chìa khoá ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi muốn còn muốn mình ở nơi này ở lại cũng được, trước khi đi cho ta đem cửa khóa kỹ."

Kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm không tức giận, hắn chính là muốn chờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hống hắn, kết quả người kia ngược lại tốt, buổi chiều đánh mấy điện thoại, chính mình giận hờn không có nhận, hắn vẫn thật là không để ý tới chính mình.

"Được rồi ngươi, ta xem ngươi chính là được Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm hư rồi." Kim Tại Hoán im lặng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện WeChat tán gẫu Thiên Giới mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã bốn tiếng không liên hệ chính mình rồi.

Hắn áo não nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này đần chó, nói không hống sẽ không dỗ, chẳng lẽ muốn hắn trước tiên cúi đầu ư

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì, "Ai, tại hoán, hôm nay là ngày bao nhiêu tới "

"Ngày mùng 9 tháng 12, làm sao vậy "

Ung Thánh Hựu vụt một cái từ Kim Tại Hoán nhạc phổ trong đống ngồi dậy, mặc vào áo khoác trên lưng bao liền muốn vội vàng hướng bên ngoài đi.

"A, Ung lập trình viên nhanh như vậy nghĩ thông suốt "

"Ngươi nơi này quá loạn, căn bản không phải người đợi địa phương, ta phải về nhà ăn cơm."

Ung Thánh Hựu mới sẽ không nói cho hắn là bởi vì chính mình tìm tới hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện chịu thua lý do.

"Cút cút cút, về sau đừng một cãi nhau liền đến dằn vặt ta, còn có ta đáng thương cổ!"

Kim Tại Hoán không chút lưu tình đem hắn đẩy ra khỏi nhà.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tối hôm nay tăng ca, vào lúc này khẳng định trả ở công ty.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ chốc lát, thẳng thắn trực tiếp đi hắn công ty dưới lầu chờ hắn, đi ngang qua tiệm bánh gato thời điểm đi vào mua cái vừa vặn đủ hai người ăn tiểu bánh gatô.

Đi ra tiệm bánh gato thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa một bên tức giận nghĩ, này đần chó rốt cuộc nhớ tới hống chính mình rồi.

Bên kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa mở họp xong, cái hội này hận không thể mở ra cả ngày, quả thực muốn đem người tinh thần toàn bộ chà sáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra phòng họp chuyện thứ nhất chính là lấy điện thoại di động ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta sai rồi. Buổi trưa cái kia cái áo khoác không phải của ta, là ta đồng sự, ta một sốt ruột cầm nhầm, ngươi không nên tức giận."

Được rồi, không ngờ như thế náo loạn tràng ô Long, hai người trắng ầm ĩ một chiếc.

"Là lỗi của ta, ngươi mệt mỏi như vậy, ta không nên vô duyên vô cớ rống ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là không sinh khí, vào lúc này nghe người kia giọng trầm thấp, chỉ cảm thấy cả trái tim đều mềm đến rối tinh rối mù.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì thêm xong tiểu đội ta chờ ngươi."

"Lập tức liền có thể đi rồi, ngươi hiện tại ở đâu đây này "

"Đi mau đến ngươi công ty, ta ở dưới lầu tiện lợi điếm chờ ngươi."

Cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện công ty nhà lớn, tới gần chín giờ rưỡi, còn có tiếp cận một nửa phòng làm việc đều đèn sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ăn cơm tối, nhìn xem tiện lợi điếm bên trong nóng hổi Quan Đông nấu, nhịn không được mua một chuỗi cá viên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào tiện lợi điếm thời điểm, đúng dịp thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phồng mồm trợn má nhai cá viên bộ dáng.

"Ầy, một viên cuối cùng trân quý cá viên, cho ngươi ăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh Hoàn tử đưa đến trong miệng hắn, thừa dịp không ai chú ý đến gần tức hôn một cái.

Ân, Hoàn tử vị.

Hai người hướng về trạm tàu điện ngầm phương hướng đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trong tay bánh gatô, mở miệng hỏi.

"Còn có hơn hai giờ liền đến chúng ta Niel sinh nhật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiên sinh mới một tuổi có nguyện vọng gì."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu nghĩ, chính mình thật giống cũng không có gì đặc biệt nguyện vọng.

"Nguyện vọng của ta là mới một tuổi bên trong có thể không thêm tiểu đội."

"Bất quá thật giống không có khả năng lắm, cái kia chỉ hy vọng thiếu thêm mấy ngày tiểu đội."

"Nha nguyện vọng của ngươi bên trong đều không có ta sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ sinh khí nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Vậy liền đem nguyện vọng đổi thành Ung lập trình viên có thể không thêm tiểu đội, ta tăng ca là có thể."

"Hừ, này còn tạm được."

Hay là hạnh phúc chính là lặp lại.

Mỗi ngày cùng người mình thích đồng thời, cú điện thoại, lữ hành, lặp lại một cái hứa hẹn cùng giấc mơ, nghe hắn thứ hai mươi tám lần nhấc lên tuổi ấu thơ chuyện cũ, hàng năm cùng một ngày cùng hắn chúc mừng sinh nhật, hàng năm Valentine, lễ Giáng sinh, giao thừa, cũng cùng hắn cùng.

Thậm chí ngay cả cãi nhau cũng là tái diễn, vì một chút việc vặt cãi nhau, sau đó chiến tranh lạnh, điên cuồng tư niệm đối phương, cuối cùng cùng với tốt.

05.

Trên đường về nhà.

Tàu điện ngầm số 13 tuyến, mười giờ rưỡi chuyến xe cuối, này khoang xe bên trong chỉ có hai người bọn họ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra một buổi trưa hội, buổi tối lại tăng ca đuổi tiến độ, mệt tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bả vai ngủ rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người kia lộ ra mệt mỏi ngủ nhan, đột nhiên làm hối hận lúc xế chiều với hắn đùa nghịch tính khí cãi nhau, hắn đều mệt mỏi như vậy rồi, chính mình trả chỉ muốn khiến hắn dụ dỗ sủng ái.

Kim Tại Hoán nói không sai, hắn chính là được Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm hư rồi.

Tàu điện ngầm đứng tại trạm cuối, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không nỡ bỏ đánh thức ngủ say người yêu, nhưng vẫn là khe khẽ đẩy dưới Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay.

"Niel tỉnh lại đi, đến trạm, nên xuống xe."

"Ừm. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt ra, chậm rãi xoay người, hoạt động dưới ngủ chập choạng cánh tay.

"Đi, chúng ta về nhà."

Hai người nắm tay đi ra tàu điện ngầm khẩu, cùng đang tại thu quán Quan Đông nấu đại thúc hỏi thăm một chút, sau đó xuyên qua mờ tối hẻm nhỏ, hướng về gia phương hướng đi.

Ân, chúng ta về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng phi thường chán ghét Bắc Kinh, phi thường chán ghét mười giờ rưỡi tàu điện ngầm, phi thường chán ghét tại trống rỗng trong buồng xe một mình mặt đối với mình.

Ở nơi này, sinh hoạt cho những kia nặng nề, phỏng tay phản hồi không chỗ nào che dấu.

Ở nơi này, ý thức được nguyên lai mình chỉ là như vậy trong thành thị lớn nhỏ bé phù du.

Thẳng đến về sau cái kia đêm đông, Ung Thánh Hựu tại mười giờ rưỡi tàu điện ngầm thượng gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng tiếp nhận hiu quạnh trong gió rét lảo đà lảo đảo chính mình, cũng bao dung chính mình không muốn đối với người khác trước mặt triển lộ mảy may mềm mại cùng yếu đuối, liền ngay cả hắn những kia thói xấu vặt cùng thói xấu cũng đều cùng nhau thu nhập.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm hắn chạy qua thật dài thông đạo dưới lòng đất, đi qua khó chịu phương bắc mùa đông, tại huyên náo Bắc Kinh đầu đường chăm chú ôm hắn. Thế là hắn đã có được đủ mà đối kháng toàn bộ thế giới ôn nhu.

Vì sao lại bởi vì một người yêu một tòa thành thị

Bởi vì ngươi là của ta lòng trung thành, ngươi là ta thuộc về nơi này lý do.

Ngươi tại địa phương là mộng vị trí, ngươi tại địa phương là ta một cái khác cố hương.

END.


	8. Chapter 8

Đan Ung Burgundy Red

Burgundy Red

Bác sĩ X bệnh nhân

Tự mình thiết lập như núi, đừng quá chăm chú

Loạn, trưởng, không thú vị, ngọt ở phía sau

1.

Burgundy red,

ike gooing in your Eyes,

is the coor of night.

When the waves RHyes, repeatedy,

this is the sign.

2.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, hắn đại khái là điên rồi, không phải vậy làm sao sẽ mang theo bệnh nhân của chính mình đến biển vừa đi hóng gió.

Một giờ trước, hắn mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu tránh khỏi y tá, từ bệnh viện cửa hông chạy đến, liền quần áo đều là đã đến trên xe mới thay xong.

Hắn áo khoác trắng được tùy ý bỏ vào ghế sau xe, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu màu lam nhạt đường vân quần áo bệnh nhân đặt ở cùng một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe cửa sổ hạ nửa, mang theo chút tanh nồng mùi vị gió biển thổi đi vào, mắt hắn híp lại nhợt nhạt cười, Lưu Hải bị gió thổi lên đến, lộ ra cái trán bộ dáng không giống trong ngày thường như thế thuận theo.

Cùng người đối diện thời điểm, hoặc là trả lời thời điểm, được Lưu Hải che khuất mấy phần con mắt đều là có vẻ hắn có chút cục xúc bất an, mọi chuyện câu nệ, hiện nay lại như là tránh thoát lâu dài khốn hữu trong đó thâm hậu xác ngoài, lộ ra hoàn toàn triển khai lông mày thiếu niên dáng dấp.

Kỳ thực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải dáng vẻ hiện tại, nhưng hắn lại cũng cảm thấy, người này vốn nên là như thế này tự do.

Hắn áo sơ mi trắng rất mỏng, nhìn lên quá đáng sạch sẽ, cũng quá đáng xa xôi, nhắm mắt lại lông mi run rẩy bộ dáng, phảng phất cùng thế giới này hoàn toàn không hợp, cũng làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô duyên vô cớ địa, sinh ra một loại không bắt được trước mắt người này thất vọng cảm giác.

Nên như thế nào mới có thể bắt ở người này, một lần ôm ấp có đủ hay không, một cái hôn sâu có đủ hay không.

Thẳng đến cái kế tiếp chuyển biến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới giật mình chính mình dĩ nhiên đối Ung Thánh Hựu có ý nghĩ như thế, hắn có chút chột dạ nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia tựa hồ trả đang hưởng thụ hải phong trước mặt thoải mái, mười ngón tay xòe ra duỗi ra ngoài cửa sổ, như đang dùng khe hở bắt giữ tiếng gió, dùng bàn tay ghi nhớ nhiệt độ.

Vừa vặn những kia không nên có ý nghĩ càng cường liệt hơn một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết rõ là mình càng củ rồi, là hắn nhất thời hồ đồ, lòng tham nhất thời.

Nhưng càng củ nào chỉ là một mình hắn.

"Khương bác sĩ, dẫn ta đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nói với Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói này thời điểm, khoảng cách một lần cuối cùng mổ tim còn có mười lăm ngày.

Giải phẫu có 50% tỷ lệ thành công, đây đương nhiên là đại lượng số liệu thống kê kết quả, chỉ bất quá như vậy một phần hai, nghe vào đều là hội như một cuộc đánh cá, dù ai cũng không cách nào dự đoán vận mệnh kim chỉ nam hội thiên hướng mâm tròn cái nào một nửa.

Là lần kia theo lệ kiểm tra phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dặn dò vài câu chính muốn rời khỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng kéo lấy hắn áo khoác trắng góc áo, động tác có phần cẩn thận từng li từng tí, trong giọng nói nhưng không có khẩn cầu ý vị.

Thật giống như, hắn biết hắn sẽ dẫn hắn đi.

Lại giống như, hắn bản nên dẫn hắn đi.

Hoàn toàn là trong dự liệu, hắn đã nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẳng định trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cấm kỵ, mà là thoải mái tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt thay đổi quần áo bệnh nhân, hắn một viên một viên giải ra cúc áo, đầu tiên là thon gầy vai, lồi ra xương sườn, cuối cùng nơi ngực uốn lượn vết sẹo không hề che lấp mà xuất hiện tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mắt, những này giao chồng lên nhau xấu xí nhô ra, đều là trước kia đã làm giải phẫu lưu lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng tại trên bàn mổ gặp càng Dobby vết sẹo này đáng sợ nghìn lần vạn lần tình cảnh, cũng không biết thế nào cảm giác chói mắt quá mức, quay lưng lại không muốn lại nhìn.

Hắn cảm thấy đau nhức, khoét vào tim đau nhức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ muốn đi một ít chỗ đặc biệt, so với như cạnh biển, tỷ như sân chơi, so với như trên đỉnh ngọn núi phòng cà phê, nhưng hôm nay bọn hắn chỉ là đi rồi siêu thị, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nói, lấp kín mua sắm xa là một chuyện rất hạnh phúc, quá lâu không có thể nghiệm qua cho nên làm hoài niệm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên là đáp ứng, hắn đẩy mua sắm xa đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu mặt sau, nhìn xem người kia như thằng bé con tử như thế, tại đồ ăn vặt khu tò mò vòng tới vòng lui, mua sắm trong xe rất nhanh bị chất đầy các loại bánh bích quy cùng khoai chiên.

Kỳ thực tới gần giải phẫu, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể ăn những này không khỏe mạnh đồ ăn, chính hắn trong lòng cũng rất rõ ràng, những thứ đồ này mua về cũng chỉ có thể để đó, chỉ là tại bệnh viện ở được lâu, tình cờ cũng sẽ muốn như vậy tùy hứng một lần mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng có thể nhìn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật sự rất vui vẻ, dứt khoát liền do hắn đi.

"Còn có muốn mua đấy sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi dưới như là đang suy tư, mảnh khảnh ngón tay tại xếp đầy kẹo khay chứa đồ thượng lần lượt từng cái điểm qua, cuối cùng chọn một túi Đào Tử vị kẹo dẻo, hắn đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện lung lay trên tay màu phấn hồng đóng gói xách.

"Đây là cho Khương thầy thuốc, nghe nói đối giải nghiện phản ứng rất hữu dụng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửng sốt vài giây, có phần bật cười, hắn gần nhất đúng là thử cai thuốc, chạy không thoát giải nghiện phản ứng mang tới lo lắng, mất ngủ cũng càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng.

Nhưng biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội người hút thuốc lá vốn cũng không có mấy cái, hắn càng là không nghĩ ra cai thuốc chuyện này là lúc nào được Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra được, hay là theo bản năng từ trong túi tìm kiếm hộp thuốc lá động tác đưa hắn bán đi, lại có lẽ là bị nhạy cảm hắn phát hiện mùi trên người thay đổi.

Nói chung, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư thật sự rất nhỏ.

Cẩn thận nên là một người thêm phân hạng, chỉ là quá đáng mẫn cảm cũng sẽ mệt chết đi, chắp tay đưa ra ôn nhu lúc, phải hay không tổng hội đã quên cho mình lưu lại mấy phần lãng mạn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xé ra kẹo dẻo đóng gói lúc đột nhiên cũng có chút đau lòng.

Lần kia sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại mang Ung Thánh Hựu chạy đến mấy lần, mỗi lần đều chật vật ẩn núp bác sĩ y tá, dáng dấp giống như không ra dáng lý do cũng biên không ít, ngược lại như là trốn đi.

Chỉ bất quá này trốn đi nơi cần đến từ trước đến giờ bình thường, lần đầu tiên là thương trường, lần thứ hai là công viên Nhân Dân, lần thứ ba là thành phố Đồ Thư Quán.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên ngoài văn thơ ca khu vực chọn bản {{ Adonis thi tuyển }}, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối những kia thơ văn xuôi ca không có hứng thú, cầm bản Thông Thiên văn ngôn văn {{ Thương Hàn Tạp Bệnh Luận }} tiện tay lật lên, cũng tại dùng ánh mắt còn lại lúc nào cũng chú ý bàn đối diện người kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu đọc sách lúc rất chăm chú, lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt ở trang chân nơi, tình cờ đọc được thú vị địa phương hội làm nổi lên khóe môi, như thế nhợt nhạt độ cong càng có một loại khắc chế mỹ hảo, bọn hắn rất lâu không nói gì, tự học trong phòng chỉ còn dư lại sách vở lật giấy mảnh Tiểu Âm tiết , sau giờ ngọ thời gian trở nên sền sệt mà chầm chậm.

Liền yên tĩnh như vậy cùng tồn tại mỗi một khắc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên đã minh bạch, tại sao bọn hắn mỗi một lần "Trốn đi", Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ chọn như vậy tầm thường địa điểm.

Hắn là như thế yêu như vậy bình thường, cũng hi vọng đã biết một đời cứ như vậy bình thường không thú vị mà qua đi xuống, không cần dùng nhiều thiếu đau nhức làm cho quỹ tích trở nên sâu sắc, càng không cần dùng từng đạo dữ tợn vết sẹo đi chứng kiến hi vọng cùng dũng khí.

Bất đắc dĩ như vậy bình thường, đối với hắn mà nói lại là xa xỉ.

Đại khái là nhìn ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay quyển kia văn ngôn văn thực sự mất mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu hội thỉnh thoảng cho hắn đọc sách trong câu, trong trẻo tiếng nói đọc tối nghĩa câu thơ.

"Ta cảm thấy Vũ Trụ chính đang lưu động, tại con mắt của ngươi cùng ta trong lúc đó."

"Ta cùng với quang đồng thời sinh hoạt, cuộc đời của ta là bay qua một tia hương thơm, của ta một giây là lâu ngày nguyệt dài."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự xưng là là cái trì độn, hoàn toàn không hiểu lãng mạn người, những này câu thơ bên trong cất giấu sợi vải ánh bạc, hắn kỳ thực không quá có thể nghĩ sâu vào, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đọc được câu nói này lúc, vừa vặn ngoài cửa sổ một bó ánh mặt trời đã rơi vào gò má của hắn thượng, gò má một bên ba nốt ruồi nhỏ liền trùng hợp như vậy giống như mà ngâm ở quang ảnh bên trong.

Hắn đột nhiên đang nghĩ, hắn và hắn một cái giây, tựa hồ thật sự dắt ra lâu ngày nguyệt dài.

3.

"Khương bác sĩ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phục hồi tinh thần lại, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng là ưa thích như vậy gọi hắn, thông thường lại chỉ là như vậy gọi hắn, sau đó lại cúi đầu Tiếu Tiếu nói không có chuyện gì.

Bọn hắn ngồi ở rút xuống sau lộ ra một khối trên đá ngầm chờ đợi mặt trời lặn thời khắc, hải phong so với tưởng tượng còn muốn mát hơn mấy phân, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ mặc kiện thật mỏng áo sơmi, mũi bị đông cứng được có phần ửng hồng.

Đi ra ngoài vội vàng, cũng không có ai nghĩ yếu mang thêm một cái áo khoác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút, đối có phần phát run Ung Thánh Hựu nói câu: "Ở chỗ này chờ ta một cái", liền tự nhiên chạy chậm về đỗ xe ven đường.

Phía sau chỗ ngồi hắn áo khoác trắng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo bệnh nhân như trước tùm la tùm lum mà chất thành một đống, tay áo thậm chí lẫn nhau quấn lấy nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh hai bộ quần áo tách ra, vốn là muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu khoác cái kia đồ bệnh nhân ngăn chặn một chút gió, có thể nhìn trên tay hai bộ quần áo lại đột nhiên có phần do dự.

Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là cầm của mình cái này áo khoác trắng.

Bởi vì hắn nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu nên làm không muốn mặc bộ này màu xanh lam đường vân quần áo bệnh nhân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi trở về Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, thanh quần áo khoác ở trên người hắn, "Mặc vào, tuy rằng không tính ấm áp, nhưng bao nhiêu có thể quản chút dùng."

"Cảm tạ."

Vốn là rộng rãi áo khoác trắng mặc ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên người rõ ràng lớn hơn không ít, nhìn qua như là trộm mặc đại nhân quần áo tiểu hài. Hắn muốn đem tay cắm vào trong túi, lại liên tiếp mấy lần đều không có thể tìm đối vị trí, đại khái là cảm thấy ngu như vậy dưa cử động có phần mất mặt, dứt khoát lấy tay co vào mọc ra một đoạn nhỏ ống tay.

Vụng về vừa đáng yêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn đang nghĩ, nên như thế nào mới có thể bắt ở người này, là ôm ấp vẫn là hôn sâu, lại cô đơn quên cân nhắc dắt tay cái này tuyển hạng.

Cùng ôm ấp cùng hôn sâu so với, này thật giống không tính quá đáng, cũng không tính càng cách, thế là hắn lùi lại mà cầu việc khác, dắt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, thanh con kia so với mình nhỏ hơn một chút thủ toàn bộ quấn tiến lòng bàn tay, nhiệt độ trao đổi.

Mặt trời lặn là từ thời khắc này bắt đầu.

Dần đậm hào quang tiến đụng vào tầm mắt, đột nhiên khẩn thứ đỏ nhuộm dần bầu trời.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác mà nhìn chằm chằm mặt biển, nóng bỏng nóng rực quả cầu ánh sáng một chút tập trung vào đại dương, phấn đấu quên mình, hắn nhìn thấy vô tận lữ trình, nhìn thấy ngày hè vĩnh hằng quang.

Nhưng hắn không biết là, bên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại chỉ nhìn về phía hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lúc cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu như một loại hoa, rồi lại không nói ra được cụ thể, nói chung nhất định không phải là Molly loại kia thanh tân nhạt nhẽo hoa, tuy rằng hắn cho người cảm giác là một loại thuần sắc sạch sẽ, nhưng này phần lớn đều phải quy tội bệnh viện trong phòng bệnh đơn điệu trắng, cái kia không thích hợp hắn, lại càng không nên trở thành hắn màu trắng nhà tù.

Bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu không phải như vậy.

Cả người hắn được lồng tại quang ảnh biến đổi ánh nắng chiều trong, áo sơ mi trắng nhiễm lên Higurashi màu sắc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, nhưng bị hắn nhanh siết chặt cái tay kia chủ nhân như trước tự do, hắn thuộc về càng xa xôi mộng, thuộc về trong mộng một vệt Burgundy đỏ.

Cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố chấp cho rằng, thích hợp Ung Thánh Hựu hoa hẳn là màu đỏ, nhiệt liệt, thần bí, tương tự với giờ khắc này ánh nắng chiều màu sắc.

Đêm tối điềm báo cuốn lên cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm tân triều, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn về phía nhanh ghép lại một chỗ hai cái tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dắt hắn lúc, hắn là tự nhiên như thế mà phản nắm chặt rồi người kia rộng lớn bàn tay, như thế không nên có tự nhiên để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cả kinh, càng cho hắn một loại bọn hắn đã từng lặp lại qua vô số lần đồng dạng động tác ảo giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, mở miệng lại chỉ còn dư lại một câu không đầu không đuôi đề nghị.

"Lần sau, Khương bác sĩ mang ta xem mặt trời mọc."

Sắc trời dần tối, bọn hắn trở về trên xe, dọc theo vòng xoay đường cái lung tung không có mục đích mà mở, nháy mắt sáng lên đèn đường so với đêm tối trước một bước đến, một tránh tránh sáng ngời qua con mắt, bọn hắn cứ như vậy không có lúc trước điểm cuối, càng không sao cả tốc độ mà đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào cửa sổ xe ngủ rồi, nguyên bản đáp ở trên người áo khoác trắng từ bả vai trượt xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe ngừng ở ven đường, vì hắn khoác tốt quần áo, khoảng cách kéo gần lúc, trong lòng điểm này nhận không ra người càng cách ý nghĩ trong nháy mắt áp chế toàn bộ lý trí, hắn không vội vã đứng dậy, mà là ỷ vào đối phương ngủ say khe hở, trắng trợn làm chột dạ việc, ánh mắt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt một tấc một tấc băn khoăn.

Kỳ thực đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất như thế tỉ mỉ mà xem một người.

Hắn rất đẹp, xinh đẹp như vậy lộ ra một loại dễ vỡ vẻ đẹp, tỷ như truyền dịch lúc ngoan ngoãn khoác lên bên giường mảnh khảnh tay, so với bình thường nam tính yếu càng dài cũng càng cuốn vểnh lên lông mi, liền ngay cả trên gương mặt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ cũng là như thế này, xinh đẹp như vậy ba vì sao, tựa hồ hơi không lưu ý liền sẽ bị lạc tại bụi bặm vũ trụ bên trong.

Hắn rất đẹp, nhưng không là xa xa thưởng thức là có thể đạt được thỏa mãn loại kia đẹp đẽ, mà là muốn nắm giữ, muốn nắm tiến lòng bàn tay, muốn ẩn núp đi không để những người khác nhìn đến loại kia đẹp đẽ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay ra muốn đụng vào gần ngay trước mắt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, vốn nên ngủ say sưa người lại ngoài ý muốn mở mắt ra, ánh mắt thanh minh mà nhìn mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, theo bản năng muốn đứng lên, lại bị người kéo lấy ống tay.

"Khương bác sĩ."

"Ta còn có một cái nguyện vọng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi hắn là cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lại lắc đầu không chịu tiếp tục nói, chỉ là cúi đầu suy tư điều gì, sau đó vung lên một cái nụ cười.

"Lần sau, lần sau lại giúp ta thực hiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần hoảng hốt.

Như thế nụ cười là hắn quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường sẽ lộ ra, khóe môi vung lên một cái ngoan ngoãn độ cong, nhưng lần này thật giống có chỗ nào không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, đại khái là khó được lộ ra mấy viên không quá chỉnh tề, đầy hàm răng, để cái nụ cười này có thêm chút đẹp đẽ đáng yêu, thiếu niên mùi vị tràn đầy.

Hắn gật đầu, "Được, lần sau."

Ngày hôm nay bọn hắn đã có được hai cái "Lần sau", thanh tỉnh mộng trước sau nằm rạp tại lòng bàn tay, vân tay sâu sắc nhợt nhạt khe rãnh bên trong đựng đầy mật quả chất lỏng, vân tay bên trong lại có khắc thực tế hình chiếu.

4.

Giải phẫu trước một tuần, Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý muốn đem giường bệnh chuyển tới bên cửa sổ vị trí.

Kỳ thực cũng không có gì đặc biệt lý do, chỉ là đơn thuần địa, không chút nghĩ ngợi, muốn dừng hình.

Vuông vức khung cửa sổ, mông một tầng lưới võng cùng thanh sắt cách, sáng sủa, thông suốt, tựa hồ có kỳ diệu bắt được năng lực, lập tức rơi xuống tại trên bệ cửa sổ một lớp mỏng manh ánh mặt trời, nơi xa nhựa đường trên đường cái nóng bỏng huyên náo thanh âm, phòng bệnh cửa bị đẩy ra lúc mang vào một trận mập mờ tiếng gió, toàn bộ được dừng hình.

Còn có, Khương bác sĩ khóe mắt dưới cái kia nốt ruồi nhỏ, giấu ở y dụng khẩu trang dưới nụ cười, vì hắn đọc ống thủy lúc vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, cũng chắc chắn muốn cách.

Thật giống chỉ cần đông lại nháy mắt, liền có cơ hội kéo dài ra Vĩnh Hằng.

Truyền dịch lúc không có thể tùy ý đi lại, so với nhìn chằm chằm dịch tích thuận theo trọng lực rơi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu càng yêu thích cùng tưởng tượng ra tới một "chính mình" khác chơi tự hỏi tự trả lời trò chơi, dùng này đuổi thời gian dài dằng dặc.

Hắn gần nhất tổng là ưa thích hỏi cùng một vấn đề.

\- ngươi thích hoan Khương bác sĩ ư

Hắn hỏi như vậy.

\- Khương bác sĩ hẳn là ưa thích.

Hắn nghe được một "chính mình" khác nói.

\- ngươi nói sai rồi, hẳn là phi thường, phi thường, phi thường yêu thích.

Hắn mỗi một lần đều như vậy phản bác.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, khiếp đảm cùng quặn đau là thân mật bằng hữu, bệnh viện sớm liền thành so với gia còn muốn quen thuộc địa phương.

Trái tim tật xấu là trời sinh liền có, không thể như bình thường hài tử như thế bính bính khiêu khiêu lên trên tiết thể dục, đơn giản hằng ngày thành mơ ước xa vời, bác sĩ nói trái tim của hắn thời khắc đều ở nguy hiểm biên giới, rất nhiều tầm thường việc nhỏ cũng có thể cướp đi tính mạng của hắn, nói trắng ra, sống sót chính là xa xỉ.

Khi còn bé sợ nhất nhìn thấy mẫu thân vì chính mình rơi nước mắt, cho nên dù cho ốm đau lại dằn vặt, Ung Thánh Hựu như trước không khóc cũng không náo, sau đó mẫu thân tạ thế, trên thế giới này cũng không còn sẽ vì hắn rơi lệ người, có thể hiểu việc sớm đã thành thói quen, thật giống những thống khổ kia nên thêm ở trên người hắn, hắn còn là sẽ không khóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng oán hận qua ai, hắn từng đọc rất nhiều thơ, hắn tại câu thơ mảnh da Cát Quang bên trong thoáng nhìn vũ trụ lãng mạn, hắn vẫn như cũ tin tưởng thế giới này vẻ đẹp, dù cho một giây sau liền muốn biến mất ở cái thế giới này, thật giống cũng không là một kiện cỡ nào không cam lòng việc.

Nhưng hắn gần nhất có chút oán hận thế giới này rồi.

Thích Khương bác sĩ khiến hắn trở nên ích kỷ, trở nên ghen tị, trở nên không có thuốc nào cứu được.

Hắn muốn cùng Khương bác sĩ yêu nhau, muốn cùng hắn làm phổ thông tình nhân đều sẽ làm việc, muốn cùng hắn nắm tay tản bộ, muốn cùng hắn nói trong thơ đọc tới bí ẩn lời tâm tình, muốn cùng hắn ở một cái thuộc ở trong phòng của bọn họ ôm ấp hôn môi làm tình, hắn chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới nếu như giải phẫu thất bại, tương lai cùng Khương bác sĩ làm những chuyện này người không phải là mình, liền ghen tỵ phát rồ.

Chỉ là một tràng cảm mạo, một lần tâm tình chập chờn, cũng có thể hội biến mất người, cũng có thể có vui vẻ một người tư cách sao, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám xác định, nhưng hắn hay là đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy hứng, giảo hoạt mà dùng "Một lần cuối cùng giải phẫu" làm thẻ đánh bạc, đi dò xét đối phương điểm mấu chốt.

"Khương bác sĩ, một lần cuối cùng giải phẫu trước đó, có thể giúp ta thực hiện mấy cái nguyện vọng ư "

Khương bác sĩ đáp ứng của mình ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu mông đang chăn bên trong cười ngây ngô cả một buổi chiều, toàn bộ thế giới đều là nhảy nhót kinh hỉ, liền phòng bệnh cửa sổ khung ra mảnh kia nhất thành bất biến bầu trời cũng biến thành không giống nhau.

Hắn muốn chạy đi ra bên ngoài nói cho toàn thế giới:

—— ngươi xem, sẽ có người nguyện ý tiếp ở của ta không hiểu chuyện.

—— ngươi xem, người ta yêu, hắn là tốt như vậy, tốt như vậy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị đẩy cửa lúc đi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu chính ôm đầu gối tựa ở đầu giường, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ đờ ra, hắn trong nháy mắt có phần hoảng hốt, phảng phất về tới, lần thứ nhất thấy đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó.

Bởi vì tình huống khẩn cấp, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ trị y sư được phái đi hàng xóm thành phố làm một đài giải phẫu, trước khi đi căn dặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện giúp hắn lưu ý số năm giường bệnh nhân, Tiên Thiên tính trái tim vấn đề, sơ định một tháng sau động một lần cuối cùng giải phẫu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bệnh nhân của chính mình trả không chú ý được đến, oán giận đồng sự lại cho mình tìm chuyện làm, các loại những bệnh nhân khác đều dàn xếp được rồi mới nhớ tới còn có như thế một cái số năm giường yếu lưu ý.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là giống như bây giờ, ôm đầu gối đờ ra, liền hắn đẩy cửa lúc tiến vào đều không có bất kỳ phản ứng, nhưng hắn khi đó chỉ là tại hoàn thành một cái chức trách của thầy thuốc, cũng là cùng làm việc một chuyện, khi đó hoàn toàn chưa hề nghĩ tới, sau này hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc đó hội dắt ra nhiều như vậy cố sự, lưu lại nhiều như vậy chấp niệm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiểm tra một chút đầu giường dán vào chú ý hạng mục công việc cùng dùng thuốc nói rõ, mở miệng hỏi hắn: "Số năm giường, hôm nay tình huống thế nào, có hay không nhịp tim quá nhanh hoặc là thỉnh thoảng đau đớn "

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, lại không có trả lời vấn đề của hắn.

"Có thể gọi tên của ta ư "

"Cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rõ.

"Tên của ta là Ung Thánh Hựu."

Mà không phải lạnh như băng số năm giường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở ngoài phòng bệnh ở lại một hồi, tay khoác lên tay cầm cái cửa thượng rồi lại do dự, cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn xoay người rời đi, đi hướng cuối hành lang cái kia cửa sổ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước khi tới đi tìm qua Ung Thánh Hựu chủ trị y sư, bầu không khí không quá hòa hợp, hắn lần nữa truy hỏi giải phẫu kết quả đến tột cùng có bảo đảm hay không, có mấy phần chắc chắn, nếu là thật đụng phải xấu nhất tình huống, trả có không có đường sống vẹn toàn.

Một phen làm khó dễ thanh luôn luôn tốt tỳ khí đồng sự làm cho từ trên ghế đứng lên, trực tiếp chỉ vào hắn mắng: "Khương bác sĩ đầu óc ngươi có bệnh, ngươi đến cùng làm sao vậy, ngươi rõ ràng rất rõ ràng, chẳng lẽ muốn ta dùng đối thân nhân bệnh nhân kia một bộ đến nói cho ngươi ư "

Đồng sự đại khái cũng nhìn ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn người bệnh nhân kia trong lúc đó có tầng không nói được quan hệ, mắng xong lại tỉnh táo lại, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

"Ta sẽ hết sức, ta chỉ có thể nói như vậy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ, hồi tưởng chính mình trước đây không lâu cùng đồng sự cãi vã, chỉ cảm thấy lấy tư cách bác sĩ, hành vi như vậy quả thực quá mức ngu xuẩn.

Giải nghiện phản ứng với vẫn còn tiếp tục, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lo lắng lúc vẫn là hội theo bản năng tìm kiếm túi áo, không có tìm thấy hộp thuốc lá, Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn cái kia xách kẹo dẻo cũng đã ăn xong, cảm giác bị thất bại cùng nhau xông tới, hắn cười khổ ở trong lòng thừa nhận, những kia không thể gọi tên nôn nóng cùng bất an căn bản không phải xuất phát từ cái gì giải nghiện phản ứng, chỉ là tìm cớ mà thôi.

Bởi vì hắn sợ.

"Khương bác sĩ."

Thanh âm quen thuộc đột nhiên mà vang lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kinh ngạc mà xoay người, nắm chặt quả đấm chậm rãi thả lỏng.

Cái kia gầy gò người, chẳng biết lúc nào đứng ở phía sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay, dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vò mở Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu lên lông mày.

"Khương bác sĩ tốt như vậy xem người, cũng không nên đều là cau mày."

—— ta là như thế ích kỷ mà nghĩ yếu độc chiếm ngươi ôn nhu, muốn nhìn đến ngươi đối với ta cười, muốn nghe đến ngươi quan tâm ta câu, nhưng ta không muốn xem ngươi vì ta cau mày.

5.

Phòng bệnh ngoài cửa sổ cây kia nước Pháp nhánh ngô đồng diệp xuất kỳ tươi tốt, không biết khi nào thì bắt đầu thử thăm dò thanh phiến lá luồn vào cửa sổ, Ung Thánh Hựu nói thầm "Liền hái một cái mảnh", nhẹ nhàng chặt đứt yếu ớt hành bộ, phiến lá hiện ra non sắc lục, hắn đem mảnh kia lá ngô đồng lén lút giáp tại Khương bác sĩ trên giá sách một quyển tác phẩm vĩ đại bệnh lý trong sách.

—— như vậy đợi được mùa thu thời điểm, liền có thể biến thành phi thường xinh đẹp phiếu tên sách rồi, hi vọng ta có thể nhìn thấy.

Giải phẫu trước một ngày vừa lúc là Hạ Chí, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm một ngày bắt đầu cấm thực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền bồi hắn không ăn, hai người tại trong phòng bệnh chơi lên ấu trĩ bài trò chơi, người thua ở trên mặt dán tờ giấy, xảo chính là hầu như đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thua, nhìn xem Khương bác sĩ dán đầy tờ giấy khôi hài dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến ngã vào trên gối đầu.

Không có ai nhấc lên ngày mai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến cuối cùng cũng không thể hòa nhau một ván, không thể làm gì khác hơn là thảm Hề Hề mà chịu thua, nhìn xem chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều, giúp Ung Thánh Hựu sửa sang xong đệm chăn, đầu giường đèn cũng điều đến nhu hòa độ sáng.

"Đêm nay nghỉ sớm một chút, ngủ ngon."

Chính muốn rời khỏi lúc Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn lại: "Khương bác sĩ còn nhớ sao, ta lần trước nói, cái cuối cùng nguyện vọng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm lại mắt, âm thanh có chút run rẩy, ngăn ngắn một cái câu hỏi như là xài hết tích góp thật lâu dũng khí.

"Ta có thể, hôn ngươi ư "

"Vẫn không có tiếp nhận hôn liền chết đi lời nói, thật giống hội là một kiện rất tiếc nuối sự tình, Khương bác sĩ nếu như. . ."

Một cái nào đó chữ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đè nén cảm xúc lập tức bộc phát ra, hắn không có chờ hắn nói xong, động tác có phần thô bạo nâng lên cằm của hắn, môi che kín đi tới, dễ như ăn cháo cạy ra hắn hàm răng, không có ôn nhu, không có ôn tồn, chỉ có lẫn nhau xác nhận mãnh liệt tố cầu.

"A. . ."

Nghe được người kia khóe miệng tràn ra một tiếng tế vi gào lên đau đớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc tìm về bình tĩnh, trên môi cường độ cũng biến thành nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp lên, đổi thành nhợt nhạt chạm khẽ, một chút một chút cảm thụ đối phương bởi vì chính mình loạn điệu khí tức, cực điểm triền miên.

Đây không phải đang nằm mơ Ung Thánh Hựu Phân Thần nghĩ, không nhịn được dùng sức bấm một cái cánh tay nhỏ của chính mình.

Rất đau, là thật sự, không phải đang nằm mơ.

Trong lồng ngực viên kia không hăng hái trái tim lại tại không bị khống chế nhảy lên kịch liệt, kèm theo nhè nhẹ mê muội cùng khiếp đảm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết đây không phải chứng bệnh tại phát tác, mà là bởi vì trước mắt người này.

Hắn thật vui vẻ, trước nay chưa từng có mà sung sướng.

Sung sướng là bởi vì cái này chờ mong đã lâu hôn, sung sướng là vì người trong lòng tại dùng phương thức trực tiếp nhất đáp lại chính mình, sung sướng là bởi vì như vậy phỏng tay rồi lại không nỡ bỏ thả ra động tâm, rốt cuộc để trong lòng hắn những kia không chỗ nhưng về dòng nước ấm, tìm tới nó Hải Dương, nó cảng không đóng băng.

Tách ra lúc hai cá nhân đều có chút hô hấp bất ổn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, thẳng tắp theo dõi hắn được chính mình thân sưng môi mỏng, muốn nói cái gì, lại lại trầm mặc.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng trước.

"Khương bác sĩ."

"Ta còn có câu nói muốn nói với ngươi."

"Lần sau, lần sau sẽ nói cho ngươi biết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất sớm đã phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện làm yêu thích lưu bạch, giống như là tại hết sức cho "Lần sau" tìm chuyện đương nhiên thời cơ, dẫn hắn đi vào rất sớm bày cái bẫy, nhưng hắn cũng cam tâm tình nguyện cùng hắn đồng thời, cho tên là "Lần sau" xa xỉ nhiều thêm thêm chút thẻ đánh bạc.

Hắn vẫn là đáp ứng, như lúc trước mỗi một lần như thế.

"Được, lần sau, nhất định phải nhớ rõ nói cho ta."

Hai người đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ Tĩnh Tĩnh ôm ấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn môi Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, nghe hắn tại trong lồng ngực của mình cười khanh khách, đột nhiên ý thức được bọn hắn thật giống lầm trình tự, hôn sâu trước tiên ôm ấp một bước đến, bất quá không cần lưu ý những thói tục này trình tự, chỉ cần cuối cùng trong lồng ngực người kia là hắn là tốt rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, lấy xuống tay trái cổ tay thượng màu đỏ tay dây thừng, đeo lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cổ tay.

"Giải phẫu lúc không thể mang, Khương bác sĩ tạm thời thay ta bảo quản."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem trên cổ tay hắn đạo kia bị ghìm ra nhợt nhạt vết đỏ, quỷ thần xui khiến hôn lên.

Đại học thời thượng chưa phân chuyên nghiệp phương hướng lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng trải qua trung y khóa, trung y chú ý vọng, văn, vấn, thiết, bắt mạch càng là một kiện rất nhiều học vấn việc, nhìn như đơn giản nhảy lên tần suất, lại có thể từ đó đọc ra chỗ mấu chốt.

Khi đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn cảm thấy có phần mơ hồ, vẫn là nói một không hai tây y càng thích hợp bản thân, thế là từ đó trở đi liền không có hảo hảo học qua một cửa này khóa, tự nhiên cũng là không thể chẩn đoán được cái gì tới.

Nhưng hiện nay hắn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, đầu tiên là cảm thấy có phần quá mức gầy gò rồi, tiếp lấy lại dùng môi đi cảm thụ hắn khiêu động mạch đập, trên môi xúc cảm dắt ra một chuỗi tê tê dại dại động tâm.

Một khắc đó hắn đọc ra một loại kỳ diệu kiềm chế, một loại linh hồn cộng hưởng.

Thời gian đã muộn rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, hôn lên thái dương của hắn.

"Hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, ngủ ngon."

Một giây sau, góc áo được dùng sức kéo lấy.

"Daniel, có thể theo ta ư "

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu không có kêu hắn Khương bác sĩ, mà là lần đầu tiên gọi tên của hắn, cũng là lần đầu tiên dùng giọng khẩn cầu.

"Ta sợ sệt. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư như là được ai siết chặc, nổi lên một trận tinh tế dày đặc đau, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nói rồi "Sợ sệt" chữ này, dùng như thế bi thương ngữ điệu, như thế bất an kéo lấy vạt áo của mình, đầu ngón tay dùng sức đến trắng bệch.

Trong ấn tượng hắn đều là cười, cho dù rất đau cũng chỉ là cắn môi, nhưng là hắn đang đối mặt kết quả không biết thủ thuật thì dã sẽ sợ, gây tê chậm rãi xâm vào thân thể mỗi bộ phận, không có lựa chọn nào khác, chỉ có thể ngủ say, làm sao sẽ không sợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang hướng về mình yếu thế.

Như vậy nhận thức để Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng chua xót, rồi lại không nhịn được may mắn, hắn nguyện ý hướng tới chính mình yếu thế, hắn nguyện ý ỷ lại chính mình, hắn nguyện ý thanh những kia cẩn thận thu lại bất an cùng sợ hãi, toàn bộ mổ ra đến thả tại trước mắt mình.

Nhất định phải tốt thật thương hắn.

Nếu như quá rồi ngày mai trả có cơ hội.

Đêm đó bọn hắn chen tại nhỏ hẹp trên giường bệnh hôn lại hôn, cánh môi cùng đầu ngón tay đều quấn lấy nhau không chịu tách ra, như rốt cuộc tìm được thuộc về cô độc lữ nhân, tham lam hấp thu lẫn nhau nhiệt độ.

Trong lồng ngực là cho tới nay người yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt bởi vì mới vừa hôn sâu càng ngày càng mê ly, hiện ra đỏ trong hốc mắt tựa hồ nhân đầy ấm sương mù, liên đới không khí chung quanh cũng đang chầm chậm ấm lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể tránh khỏi nổi lên phản ứng, dưới thân vật kia chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi, còn tiếp tục như vậy sợ là yếu vừa ra là không thể ngăn cản, hắn vội vàng đem chính mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa khoảng cách kéo xa một chút.

Động tình là động tâm phụ thuộc phẩm, cũng là hợp chất diễn sinh, đan dệt thành khó mà tróc ra cộng sinh mạch lạc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là rõ ràng mà lại tiếp nhận, nhưng cũng không chống cự nổi một mạch tràn đầy đi lên ngượng ngùng, run đầu ngón tay, đặt lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ kia, rõ ràng là cách quần, lại làm cho hắn cảm thấy thật nóng.

Hắn nuốt nước miếng một cái, hầu kết trên dưới trượt: "Khương bác sĩ, ta có thể, có thể giúp ngươi. . ."

Cũng đã căng thẳng đến run rẩy trả đang thử giải thắt lưng của hắn, bộ này ngoan được không thể lại ngoan tiểu dáng dấp trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm trạng hơi động, đến gần hôn hắn đỉnh đầu phát xoáy, cười lắc lắc đầu, lại tiếp tục bắt hắn lại không an phận thủ, phóng tới bên môi tinh tế hôn môi.

"Ngoan, nghe lời."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút không cam lòng, "Nhưng là ngươi. . ."

"Lần sau, lần sau cũng sẽ không lại bỏ qua ngươi rồi."

Hắn học Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường nói, cũng muốn thử dùng vô số lần sau, cấu thành như thế xa xôi mà không chân thực, thuộc về hắn cùng hắn lâu ngày nguyệt dài.

\- chỉ sợ lần sau ngươi cũng không nỡ bỏ.

Như vậy lén lút nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần dán vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngực, nghe hắn đều đều mạnh mẽ nhịp tim, càng có một loại toàn thế giới chỉ còn dư lại hai người bọn họ ảo giác.

Bởi vì thân thể không tốt, giường bệnh triền miên, Ung Thánh Hựu từ nối khố khởi liền thường thường nằm viện, khi đó mẫu thân không có thời gian cùng giường, hắn buổi tối chỉ có thể co lại tại góc giường một người lau nước mắt, sau đó lớn rồi, cho dù sớm thành thói quen trong phòng bệnh mùi thuốc sát trùng, vẫn như cũ không có cách nào ở nơi này an tâm mà ngủ.

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất tại bệnh viện nơi này, tìm tới một cái có thể hoàn toàn ỷ lại trong ngực, một phần gió thổi không lọt ôn nhu.

Cõi đời này thương tổn nhiều như vậy, không thể khống vận mệnh khó mà thay đổi, chỉ có thể trơ mắt thanh quyền lựa chọn giao phó cho khắc đầy xác suất đĩa quay, trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu vô dục vô cầu, hắn yêu trên đời vẻ đẹp, lại chưa từng có cưỡng cầu thế giới này phản trả lại cho mình ngang nhau phân lượng ôn nhu.

Nhưng gặp phải Khương bác sĩ sau, hắn đã có được rất nhiều chưa bao giờ thể nghiệm qua cảm xúc, hắn phát hiện mình cũng sẽ sợ, cũng sẽ căng thẳng, cũng sẽ đối một người sản sinh mãnh liệt ý muốn sở hữu.

Nhưng thời khắc này, hắn tiếp nhận rồi sợ hãi của mình.

Bởi vì có người nguyện ý chia sẻ sợ hãi của hắn.

Bởi vì hắn tin tưởng, tin tưởng bọn hắn đều là hội có lần nữa.

6.

Một điểm nhỏ xa, đi kết nối

Tổng có mấy người là không thể được tương lai, là chộp vào trong tay cũng sẽ trôi đi tiếc nuối.

Nhưng là đều sẽ có một người như vậy, hắn xuất hiện ý nghĩa là kỳ gặp, là chữa trị, là không cần tường thuật, một điều cuối cùng ý nghĩa chính là thành toàn, thành toàn trong sinh mệnh lâu ngày nguyệt trưởng, thanh bình thường mỗi một nhật phục khắc thành số lượng có hạn không xuất bản nữa lãng mạn hồi ức.

Tỷ như, hắn và hắn đều sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ, ngày ấy hoàng hôn lúc chân trời một vệt Burgundy đỏ, là động tâm tín hiệu, là yêu nhau xác minh.

END.

\----------------

Lão ngọt có lời nói:

Đã lâu không gặp.

Hạ Thiên cũng không phải một mực mỹ hảo, cuộc thi nguyệt rất khó nhịn, hi vọng mọi người đều có thể thuận lợi.

Thi đại học cùng trung khảo tiểu khả ái nhóm liền thoả thích chơi, đây là có mà lại chỉ có một lần tốt nhất Hạ Thiên.

Trở lên, dùng ăn vui vẻ.


	9. Chapter 9

Đan Ung cũ danh tự

Cũ danh tự

Xuất hiện lưng

Đều là hồ viết

Mười ngàn hai lập dị báo động trước

OOC

Không ngọt

00.

Làm tên của ngươi trở thành trong lòng ta một nửa ký ức một nửa khoảng cách lúc,

Ta mới học được tư niệm ngươi.

01.

Dài dằng dặc phi hành, vượt qua đại dương khoảng cách.

Sai giờ không ngừng thu nhỏ lại, máy bay tại mấy vạn thước Anh trên cao không ngược lại thời gian lữ hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua máy bay cửa sổ mạn tàu nhìn phía gần trong gang tấc tầng mây, quang xuyên qua mảng lớn đám mây kẽ hở, trời xanh có phần không chân thực.

Hắn vừa vặn kết thúc tân hí quay chụp, liền muốn không ngừng không nghỉ về nước tham gia Thanh Long điện ảnh thưởng trao giải lễ.

Trước một ngày buổi tối bù đắp một hồi khóc hí màn ảnh, bởi vì làm sao đều không bắt được cảm giác, đạo diễn một mực không hài lòng lắm, chỉ có thể một cái tiếp lấy một cái chụp.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhãn cầu đỏ chót, viền mắt khô khốc không ngớt, hắn cảm giác mình tại ngăn ngắn trong một ngày thanh một năm phần nước mắt đều tiêu hao rồi, thực sự không có cách nào tập trung sự chú ý tập trung vào nhân vật tâm tình bên trong.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi hôm nay trạng thái thật giống không tốt lắm." Đạo diễn chú ý tới hắn không ở trạng thái, ra hiệu tạm dừng quay chụp, đi tới vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết là chính mình kéo chậm đoàn kịch tiến độ, tràn ngập áy náy đối với công nhân viên cúc cung xin lỗi, sau đó vội vàng thoát đi.

Hắn quá mệt mỏi.

Đứng ở phòng rửa tay trước gương, nhìn mình giờ khắc này dáng vẻ chật vật.

Nguyên vốn cần dựa vào hoá trang đến vì nhân vật chế tạo tiều tụy chán chường cảm giác, nhưng hắn giờ khắc này căn bản không cần bổ trang, không giấu được uể oải, đỏ bừng viền mắt, đã đầy đủ gần kề nhân vật.

Cũng chỉ thiếu kém tâm tình, rồi lại dù sao cũng kém hơn chút gì, đến nỗi dù như thế nào đều không bắt được trí mạng nhất một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng nước lạnh rửa mặt, vừa định đóng lại Thủy Long đầu ra ngoài, cửa vào truyền đến hai cái tiểu trợ lý thanh âm .

Đều là chừng hai mươi tiểu nữ sinh, nói chuyện nội dung đơn giản là cái nào diễn viên lại ra mới scandal, cái nào idol lại phải về về, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là không muốn nghe nhiều, nhưng bởi vì một cái bị đột nhiên đề cập danh tự sững sờ ở nguyên chỗ.

"Ta mới vừa nhìn thấy tin tức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn làm lần này Thanh Long điện ảnh thưởng trao giải khách quý."

"Nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho tốt nhất nam diễn viên trao giải, mục đích chính là Ung lão sư nắm thưởng, phóng viên chẳng phải là có viết."

"Ai, ngươi nói. . ."

Trong lòng mỗi người luôn có Cá Cựu danh tự, đọc lên trong nháy mắt liền có thể dễ như ăn cháo đem ngươi đánh đổ, không cần nhiều lời liền có thể khiến người ta quân lính tan rã.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh Thủy Long đầu mở tối đa, nỗ lực dùng tiếng nước chảy che lại bên kia còn đang tiến hành đối thoại.

Nhưng trong lòng tiếng vang lại dù như thế nào đều không che giấu được, một tiếng một tiếng đánh khi hắn màng tai thượng, trên trái tim.

Vô cùng rõ ràng, thậm chí liên lụy đến cảm giác đau thần kinh, mang đến mơ hồ cảm giác đau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện

Khương Nghĩa Kiện

Khương Nghĩa Kiện

. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên cho là mình tối hôm nay không thể lại chảy ra nước mắt, nhưng khi hắn lại một lần nữa đứng ở máy quay phim trước, ánh đèn lại một lần nữa đánh ở trên người hắn, hắn nhưng thật giống như trong nháy mắt bắt được cảm giác.

Hắn run rẩy đọc lên độc thoại, tại tâm tình kéo tới chốc lát, nhiệm nước mắt thuận thế hạ xuống, kèm theo viền mắt một trận chua xót đâm nhói.

Theo đạo diễn sảng khoái tiếng hô cut, bộ phim này rốt cuộc hơ khô thẻ tre rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem máy theo dõi thượng chính mình phóng to mặt, ánh mắt đúng chỗ, tâm tình dồi dào, lời kịch hoàn mỹ, liền ngay cả trên gương mặt một giọt chưa trượt xuống nước mắt tích đều sinh động cực kỳ, dù là ai phán xét đều là không có bất kỳ sai lầm biểu diễn.

Hắn bỏ ra rất lâu thời gian tôi luyện chính mình, vì nhân vật, hắn từng ở mùa đông lần lượt nhảy vào lạnh lẽo đến xương trong nước sông, cũng thử qua cả ngày treo Uy Á, thẳng đến đầu váng mắt hoa, càng có vô số lần vì chụp đêm hí, liên tiếp mấy ngày không hề ngủ thời gian.

Rốt cuộc hắn đạt được rất nhiều người tán thành, đường đường chính chính đứng ở trao giải lễ thượng tiếp nhận nặng trịch cúp, không có ai sẽ nói hắn không phải một cái tốt diễn viên.

Hắn cũng bỏ ra đồng dạng lâu thời gian đến để cho mình chậm rãi quen thuộc, quen thuộc chính mình cũng không tiếp tục idol Ung Thánh Hựu sự thực này.

Quen thuộc bên cạnh mình cũng không còn hắn sự thực này.

Tối hôm qua vừa vặn trải qua một lần tâm tình quá độ phóng thích, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy huyệt Thái dương giật giật đau, nhưng mà một lúc máy bay hạ cánh liền muốn trực tiếp đi trao giải lễ gặp may thảm, hắn bây giờ không có tự tin có thể ở rậm rạp chằng chịt màn ảnh trước thể hiện ra tốt diện mạo.

Đây là hắn làm diễn viên năm thứ năm.

Cũng là hắn diễn viên cuộc đời bên trong lần thứ ba thu được Thanh Long điện ảnh thưởng tốt nhất nam diễn viên đề danh.

Sang năm, hắn liền ba mươi tuổi rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ rất cạn, ở phi cơ thượng đều là ngủ được không yên ổn, trong khoang phổ thông truyền đến trẻ con tiếng khóc rống, máy bay món ăn không đúng khẩu vị, hắn chỉ miễn cưỡng ăn vài miếng, hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy trong dạ dày khó chịu nhanh. Hắn không nghĩ tới mình có thể tại nằm trong loại trạng thái này tiến vào giấc ngủ, vốn là muốn chống đến máy bay rơi xuống đất, tại bảo mẫu trên xe ngủ bù, nhưng cuối cùng không ngăn được mệt mỏi kéo tới, dựa vào cửa sổ hỗn loạn ngủ.

Hắn mơ một giấc mơ.

Hắn mơ tới năm đó, cuối mùa hè đầu mùa thu giao điểm.

Người kia thiếu một chút yếu theo bản năng mà tại đoàn người tụ tập trạm tàu điện ngầm, dắt tay của hắn, nhưng ở tầm mắt tụ hợp sau hắn chung quy không có, bọn hắn chỉ là sóng vai chạy trốn, xuyên qua chen chúc dòng người.

Nhưng là ở trong mơ, người kia lại là chăm chú nắm tay của hắn.

Lòng bàn tay kề sát, liền ngay cả hoa văn đều giống như yếu hòa làm một thể, bọn hắn không quan tâm chạy về phía trước, ngược lại thời gian cùng dòng người, chạy về phía vĩnh viễn sẽ không tan cuộc giữa hè năm ánh sáng.

Sau đó trước mắt tàu điện ngầm gào thét mà qua, gió lùa mang theo bọn hắn vượt qua trời thu, từ hắn ra đời Hạ Thiên, bước về phía người kia ra đời mùa đông.

Tại trong tuyết, người kia chỉ mặc thật mỏng T-shirt, mái tóc màu đen tại trong tuyết có vẻ hơi đột ngột.

Hắn nhìn thấy người kia xoay người lại mở miệng nói cái gì, trả không tới kịp tinh tế phân biệt, từng chữ câu dĩ nhiên được Phong Tuyết mang theo đi xa, thẳng đến bên tai chỉ còn tiếng gió.

Hắn muốn đuổi theo hỏi một chút người kia nói cái gì, lại như là được rút đi toàn bộ khí lực, lập tức ngã nhào trên đất.

Sát theo đó là vô tận rơi xuống, không trọng cảm giác quá mức chân thực.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh lúc tỉnh phát hiện trong buồng phi cơ ầm ĩ cực kỳ, các quốc gia ngôn ngữ quấn quýt cùng nhau, cơ trưởng thanh âm từng lần từng lần một phát thanh, đại khái ý tứ đơn giản chính là máy bay gặp mãnh liệt khí lưu, sẽ có thời gian dài xóc nảy, xin quý khách nhóm không nên hoảng loạn.

Ù tai cảm giác dị thường mãnh liệt, trong dạ dày truyền tới cảm giác khó chịu, lại tăng thêm huyệt Thái dương đâm nhói cảm giác, để Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ ra mấy phút mới từ giấc mộng mới vừa rồi bên trong phục hồi tinh thần lại.

Mọi người thường nói, khi ngươi mơ tới một cái rất lâu không thấy người lúc, nói rõ người kia sắp quên ngươi rồi.

Đối với cái này, hắn dĩ nhiên cảm thấy vừa khổ sở lại hài lòng.

Nếu như có thể lẫn nhau quên, phải hay không hội thiếu rất nhiều mất ngủ cùng đau đớn lý do.

Nhưng nếu quả như thật lãng quên, như vậy những kia trả mang theo lẫn nhau nhiệt độ sâu sắc ký ức, lại nên do ai tới bảo quản đây này.

Hắn không cam lòng.

Lại là một trận mãnh liệt xóc nảy, kèm theo ngắn ngủi mất trọng lượng cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đang nghĩ, nếu như hôm nay hắn nhất định phải theo máy bay rơi xuống mà biến mất tại trên thế giới, không để lại bất cứ dấu vết gì, hắn sẽ hối hận hay không, hối hận lúc trước tựu như vậy quyết tuyệt buông ra tay của người nọ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Trong lòng hắn cái kia cũ danh tự chủ nhân.

02.

Bọn hắn chưa từng nói biệt ly, cũng chưa từng nghiêm túc cẩn thận nói một tiếng gặp lại.

Năm 2018 năm chưa, là một hồi tận thế cuồng hoan.

Bọn hắn bắt đầu nhiều lần tại màn ảnh trước trao đổi ăn ý ánh mắt, tại quan già truyền xuống chỉ có hai người tự chụp, tại các loại tiết mục cùng trao giải lễ thượng như hình với bóng.

Khi đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống phá lệ cường thế, thời khắc tại đối ngoại tuyên cáo quyền sở hữu, liền ngay cả tại đồng bộ trực tiếp trao giải lễ thượng, đang tại mặt của nhiều người như vậy, cũng phải đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến bên cạnh mình.

Không có né tránh, không có cố ý xa cách.

Chỉ là muốn thanh còn thừa không nhiều thời giờ, đều khắc lên chỉ thuộc về hai người dấu.

Rất nhiều người nói, bọn hắn lại như về tới lúc sớm nhất.

Đều là như hình với bóng xã phấn mao cùng F xã dòng độc đinh.

2017 năm Hạ Thiên thật giống phá lệ dài dằng dặc, bọn hắn từ không quen nhau người xa lạ biến thành sinh tồn trong chiến đấu đối thủ, cũng thu hoạch thông minh hỗ trợ bằng hữu, cuối cùng tại điểm cuối tuyến chăm chú ôm lẫn nhau, trở thành sóng vai đồng đội.

Sau đó đồng hồ cát đảo ngược, tháng ngày không phải toán cộng, mà là tàn khốc phép trừ, ai cũng không bắt được lặng lẽ trôi qua cát mịn.

Hạt cát tốc độ rơi xuống so với trong tưởng tượng phải nhanh, đếm ngược con số từ ba con số biến thành hai chữ số, mười vị con số càng ngày càng nhỏ, năm 2018 mùa đông thật giống phá lệ ngắn ngủi.

Một lần cuối cùng trở về trước buổi tối hôm đó, 11 người tụ tại túc xá phòng khách ăn gà rán giao hàng, uống bia.

Mấy cái đệ đệ chính mở ra Hà Thanh Vân chuyện cười, hỏi hắn chuẩn bị cái gì kéo dài sông thị hương hỏa, làm cho gia gia yên tâm, sau đó lời nói đề đã bị kéo tới về sau ai sẽ là cái thứ nhất kết hôn cái kia, ai sẽ là dài hạn độc thân cái kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó bỏ mặc chính mình nhiều uống một chút, khó được không thêm vào đùa giỡn hàng ngũ, chỉ là uốn tại ghế sa lon bên trong góc, híp lại cặp mắt, nâng má nhìn xem bên kia náo làm một đoàn các trẻ em.

Hắn mặt có hơi hồng, rượu cồn tác dụng khiến hắn có phần buồn ngủ, trong cơn mông lung mơ hồ cảm giác được bên cạnh ghế sa lon lún xuống, sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện mùi vị quen thuộc tràn ngập chóp mũi.

Người kia tiến đến hắn bên tai, dùng chỉ có hai người có thể nghe được âm lượng nói xong.

"Ca, ngươi nói, nếu như ngươi ba mươi tuổi thời điểm còn chưa có kết hôn đối tượng lời nói, ta liền đổ thừa ngươi cả đời như thế nào "

Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhếch lên khóe miệng, không biết có phải hay không là uống say, cảm giác được người kia giống nhau thường ngày trong sáng biểu lộ dưới, có một tia không dễ dàng phát giác cô đơn.

"Được. Vậy chúng ta nói xong rồi, đến lúc đó ngươi không đổ thừa ta cũng không được."

Hắn lặng lẽ trói lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay, đưa ra khẳng định đáp án.

Buổi tối bọn hắn chen tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới giường, che kín một giường chăn, thân thể lần lượt đến mức rất gần, liền liền hô hấp cùng tim đập đều quấn quýt cùng nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe người kia vững vàng hô hấp, kèm theo tình cờ nói mê cùng nhè nhẹ tiếng ngáy.

Rất kỳ quái, chính mình rõ ràng là thiển ngủ người, lúc ngủ đối tạp âm cùng quang đều nhạy cảm làm, nhưng mà người này âm thanh lại cô đơn khiến hắn an tâm.

Hắn phát hiện, làm một cái người chậm rãi trở thành thói quen của ngươi, là chuyện rất đáng sợ tình.

Một khi yếu rút ra một cái thói quen, thanh những kia mang theo một người khác nhiệt độ nhỏ vụn việc nhỏ tất cả đều xé thành dài mảnh buộc thành hồi ức, nhất định là một cái dài dằng dặc lại mệt nhọc quá trình, nói nghe thì dễ.

Hắn không nguyện lại tiếp tục suy nghĩ rồi.

Dứt khoát khuyên lơn chính mình, liền coi đây là tận thế, để cho ta làm tiếp một hồi liên quan với Hạ Thiên mộng đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình có phần cảm giác mát mẻ tay vươn vào chăn, lục lọi người kia đầu ngón tay, chăm chú trói lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được nhiệt độ thấp nguyên tới gần, đang ngủ hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng hắn không có rút ra tay, mà là thanh bên người nhiệt độ lệch mát người ôm vào lòng.

Hạt cát chậm rãi hạ xuống, xuyên qua khe hở, xẹt qua thời gian Hoang Nguyên.

Bọn hắn tình cờ cũng sẽ muốn bỏ xuống lý trí, không phụ trách hứa một cái liên quan với tương lai ước định, rồi lại đều rõ ràng trong lòng, giữa bọn họ, liền muốn kết thúc.

Bọn họ là không tư cách làm lựa chọn.

Ai cũng không sai.

Sai liền sai tại, bọn họ đều là quá mức rõ ràng mình muốn gì gì đó người.

Chung quy yếu mất đi chút gì, năng lực đến muốn đi Bỉ Ngạn, dù cho biết nhất định phải mất đi đồ vật đầy đủ trân quý.

Cho dù là mất đi ngươi.

Bởi vì quá mức lý giải lẫn nhau, cho nên ăn ý lựa chọn không đuổi theo hỏi một cái đáp án.

Cho tới thời khắc cuối cùng, liền ngay cả buông tay phương thức đều như vậy không có nghi thức cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái thứ nhất từ ký túc xá dời đi.

Cuối năm hành trình rất nhanh, tống nghệ tiết mục, các đại trao giải lễ, cuối cùng ca nhạc hội, ép tới người thở không thông, liền ly biệt thương cảm đều phải tại bận rộn trong khe hở mới có thể có lấy tinh tế cảm nhận.

Không có cho bọn họ lưu lại bao nhiêu thu dọn đồ đạc thời gian, càng cũng không đủ đại rương hành lý, đủ để mang đi hơn một năm sinh hoạt vết tích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở một bên nhìn xem hắn bận trước bận sau, bộ dáng giống như muốn nói lại thôi, nhưng mà vẫn là lưu lại một phòng trầm mặc, chỉ còn dư lại Ung Thánh Hựu lật tới lật lui ngăn kéo cùng ngăn tủ thanh âm .

Trong ngăn kéo hai người quần áo lung tung chồng chất vào, tương tự màu đen T-shirt nhiều lắm, phải cẩn thận phân biệt một cái số đo mới được có thể xác nhận, trang sức cũng là tùy ý ném loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu lười từng cái lựa đi ra, dứt khoát tiện tay cầm mấy cái cất vào cái rương.

Trên bàn số liệu tuyến, tai nghe tuyến đều quấn cùng nhau, hắn bỏ ra thời gian rất lâu mới đem nó nhóm toàn bộ sửa sang xong, lại phát hiện cũng không thể phân rõ ràng cái nào là của mình, cái nào là thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ca, cái này phải là của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong tay hắn rút đi trong đó một cái màu trắng số liệu tuyến cùng một bộ tai nghe.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phản ứng lại, lập tức nới lỏng khí lực, những kia nguyên bản chăm chú dây dưa tuyến tán lạc khắp mặt đất.

Ngươi xem, đã từng trùng điệp ngươi cùng ta, chung quy cũng phải một chút lẫn nhau rút ra.

Cho dù quá trình rất khó cũng rất đau, cũng phải cắn răng, thanh mỗi một tấc dán chặt, giao hòa cộng sinh mặt chậm rãi xé rách ra đến, dù cho kết quả là lộ ra máu dầm dề vân da, cũng muốn bắt chước tiếp thu.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hai cái rương hành lý đi ra khỏi phòng thời điểm, nhìn thấy các đồng đội đều đứng chờ ở cửa hắn.

Trong ngày thường yêu náo động đến bọn đệ đệ lúc này khó được yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu lái chơi cười, "Cũng không phải cũng không thấy nữa, làm gì đều cái này biểu tình."

Sau đó từng cái ôm ấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở phía sau cùng cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới trước mặt hắn vỗ vỗ người kia vai.

"Về sau phải chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình, God Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu như trước đó ôm ấp từng cái đồng đội như thế, cho hắn một cái xác thật ôm ấp.

Rõ ràng là không khoảng cách kề sát ôm ấp, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm thụ được, cái này ôm ấp quá mức trung quy trung củ, cho tới khiến hắn cảm thấy trước mắt người này xa xôi mà không chân thực.

Vậy càng như là Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh mẽ thanh giữa bọn họ liên quan đến tình yêu ngàn vạn tia hết thảy loại bỏ mất, liên đới phần kia bất an rung động cùng không giấu được ý muốn sở hữu, cuối cùng đem ý nghĩ trải rộng ra, chỉ còn dư lại không thể biện bạch đồng đội tình, vừa là sạch sẻ cảm tình, liền không có gì nhưng che giấu, càng không cần đi làm bộ.

Không bỏ là chuyện đương nhiên, chúc phúc là thật tâm thật ý, nhưng lại tại từng lần từng lần một nhắc nhở hắn, bọn hắn không còn là luyến nhân.

Nếu là đổi lại người khác, hay là trả có thể nói lên một câu, về sau tại càng lớn trên sân khấu gặp mặt.

Thế nhưng đối mặt hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền câu này trung quy trung củ, tựa hồ vĩnh viễn chưa làm gì sai chúc phúc đều nói không ra miệng.

Ca sĩ cùng diễn viên trong lúc đó, đến tột cùng hội cách bao xa khoảng cách, tựa hồ không thể dùng một cái nào đó xác thực con số đến đo đạc.

Tương lai một ngày nào đó, hắn sẽ tại màn ảnh lớn nhìn lên đến người kia quen thuộc gò má, giống như là gang tấc khoảng cách, trên thực tế lại cách thời gian cùng không gian chênh lệch cực lớn.

Đến lúc đó hắn có thể hay không tưởng niệm, rất nhiều năm trước, hắn còn có thể tại chào cảm ơn lúc nắm tay của người nọ, đối với đầy mắt màu trắng tay đèn, viết bọn hắn danh tự thủ bức, đón đầy trời hoa giấy, lệ nóng doanh tròng, cùng bên cạnh vẫn là người yêu hắn, hưởng thụ yêu cùng được yêu lúc.

Thế nhưng cuối cùng hắn không hề nói gì, chỉ là yên lặng giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem rương hành lý đặt lên xe.

Lại như từng làm qua vô số lần như thế.

Sau đó một mình hắn đứng ở cửa túc xá, nhìn xem mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu xe càng ngày Việt Viễn, thẳng đến biến mất ở trong tầm mắt.

Tinh tinh nói, cho dù ngươi không nhìn thấy ta, ta cũng không hối hận giờ khắc này nhìn chăm chú vào ngươi, chiếu sáng ngươi, tại bả vai của ngươi ghi chú thản trần cõi lòng ẩn ngữ, tặng ngươi quang đầy con đường phía trước xa chúc.

Hạt cát cuối cùng rồi sẽ tan mất, cố sự cuối cùng rồi sẽ đi hướng phần cuối.

Nếu lần nữa đảo ngược đồng hồ cát, để điểm cuối cùng khởi điểm có thể chốc lát trùng hợp.

Như vậy của ta Hạ Thiên, có thể hay không làm lại một lần đây này.

03.

Máy bay muộn chút, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xuống đất liền vô cùng lo lắng mà hướng về trao giải lễ đuổi.

Hắn nhìn xem trong gương chính mình, suốt đêm quay phim thêm vào đường dài phi hành, trên mặt là không che giấu được uể oải.

Chuyên gia trang điểm liều mạng hướng về trên mặt hắn phấn thơm đáy ngọn nguồn, tại trước mắt đánh tới dày đặc che, lấy che đậy nồng đậm mắt quầng thâm.

Hắn rất lâu không nhiều biến hóa nồng như vậy trang rồi, làm diễn viên về sau, trang cho thiên hướng về tự nhiên thanh đạm, cũng tiên thiếu lại đeo đinh tai loại này trang sức, lần trước đánh dày nặng phấn lót, phối hợp khoa trương mắt trang, đại khái vẫn là mấy năm trước idol thời điểm.

Không biết có phải hay không là tới gần ba mươi tuổi, bắt đầu có phần hoài cựu, Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất tổng hội không tự chủ rơi vào hồi ức.

Không quay phim thời điểm, hắn tình cờ cũng sẽ hoài niệm lúc trước tại trên sân khấu phát sáng toả sáng tháng ngày.

Còn có lúc đó cùng hắn sóng vai đứng ở trên sân khấu những người kia.

Đã từng luyện tập qua vô số lần vũ đạo, cho dù rất lâu không có nhảy qua, nhưng thân thể còn giống như đối những kia động tác có ký ức, tương tự một loại không thụ lí trí khống chế chấp nhất.

Một người đứng ở trao giải lễ trên sân khấu tiếp nhận cúp thời điểm, cũng sẽ có chốc lát hoảng hốt, đã từng cùng mặt khác mười người đồng thời mang theo rung động lên đài lĩnh thưởng tháng ngày, thật giống liền ở ngày hôm qua. Làm sao loáng một cái thần, lớn như vậy trên sân khấu, lạnh lẽo truy dưới ánh sáng, cũng chỉ còn sót lại chính mình một người rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự xưng là là sẽ quý trọng lập tức người.

Hắn chưa bao giờ hối hận chính mình lựa chọn ban đầu, chỉ là tại những người kia cùng việc theo thời gian trôi qua, chậm rãi biến thành trong lòng một nửa ký ức một nửa khoảng cách lúc, chung quy là sẽ hoài niệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến hiện trường lúc, trao giải lễ đã bắt đầu một đoạn thời gian.

Sớm cùng chủ sự phương chào hỏi, chỗ ngồi của hắn được an bài ở dựa vào sau vị trí.

Hắn phát thệ chính mình không có hết sức tìm kiếm, chỉ là tùy ý hướng phía trước nhìn mấy lần, liền dễ như ăn cháo tìm tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân ảnh .

Người kia trước đây không lâu vừa vặn phát biểu album mới, mới nhuộm tóc vàng rất mắt sáng.

Đại khái là còn có hành trình nguyên nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chẳng được bao lâu liền lặng lẽ từ phía sau đài rời khỏi.

Nghe bên cạnh quen biết tiền bối nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi hắn tới mười phút trước vừa vặn cho tốt nhất người mới ban thưởng, trả biểu diễn mới khúc.

Vị tiền bối kia một mực tự xưng từng là WANNA ONE người ái mộ, trao giải lễ giữa sân lúc nghỉ ngơi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm, đề tài không tự chủ kéo tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Nói đến, các ngươi hẳn là rất lâu không gặp "

"Thật là lâu không gặp, chúng ta đều quá bận rộn." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười.

"Đáng tiếc, ngươi ngay cả biểu diễn của hắn cũng không thấy, mới vừa dễ bỏ qua." Tiền bối một mặt tiếc hận dáng vẻ.

Xác thực thật không xảo, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình chỉ có thấy được người kia bóng lưng.

Bất quá cũng tốt, nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực ngồi ở dưới đài, tuyên bố tốt nhất nam diễn viên thời điểm, vừa nghĩ tới người kia có lẽ chính nhìn xem trên màn ảnh lớn của mình phóng to mặt, tự mình nói không chắc chắn khẩn trương không có cách nào làm tốt biểu lộ quản lý.

Càng khỏi nói nếu như hôm nay hắn đúng là đến cho tốt nhất nam diễn viên trao giải, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ chính mình sẽ bởi vậy sản sinh dư thừa chờ mong.

Trao giải rất mau vào đi được được chú ý nhất tốt nhất nam nữ diễn viên.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ ba được đề danh.

Chỉ bất quá hắn hai lần trước đều làm cùng chạy người.

"Đại thế nam diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ảnh đế bỏ lỡ cơ hội" cái này tân văn tiêu đề cũng đã liên tục xuất hiện hai năm rồi.

Cùng rất nhiều tiền bối đồng thời được đề danh tự nhiên là đối với hắn lớn lao khẳng định, nhưng đối với ảnh đế cúp, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thực cũng không có bao nhiêu dục vọng.

Hắn vẫn cảm giác mình còn không tư cách này, hành động còn cần tiếp tục mài giũa, quá sớm đứng lên đỉnh điểm, sợ là lúc sau chỉ có xuống dốc đường có thể đi, cho nên hắn cũng không nóng nảy dùng toà này nặng trịch cúp để chứng minh cái gì. Chỉ phải tiếp tục hữu hảo tác phẩm, hắn tin tưởng hội có một ngày mình có thể đường đường chính chính thắng được cái này danh xưng.

Cho nên cho dù lần này cũng không thể đứng lên sân khấu lĩnh thưởng, mà là tiếp tục làm dưới đài vỗ tay người, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có quá nhiều tiếc nuối cùng thất lạc.

Ưu tú tiền bối nhiều như vậy, chính mình không thể nắm thưởng cũng là trong dự liệu.

Chỉ là tổng có mấy người so với hắn sốt ruột.

Hắn từ hát nhảy ca sĩ chuyển hình thành diễn viên, đến tột cùng thành công hay không, đều là sẽ trở thành truyền thông chú ý nhiệt điểm.

Về đến nhà tùy ý xoạt động thái, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tên của mình xuất hiện tại nóng sưu trước mấy vị thượng.

Đại thế diễn viên danh tự thượng nóng sưu, vốn là không phải là cái gì ly kỳ việc, bản thân hắn cũng sớm thành thói quen, chỉ bất quá cùng dĩ vãng đều không giống nhau.

Tên của hắn cùng tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt ngang hàng cùng nhau.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên tục ba năm thu được Album vàng đại thưởng, ngày xưa đồng đội Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục ba năm cùng chạy Thanh Long điện ảnh thưởng tốt nhất nam diễn viên."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là làm không hy vọng tên của mình lấy phương thức như thế cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt ngang hàng ở chung với nhau.

Trước tiên không nói thanh ca sĩ cùng diễn viên giải thưởng đặt ở cùng một chỗ so sánh là có cỡ nào không chuyên nghiệp, cũng không nói chính hắn đối với không thể bắt được ảnh đế cái này danh xưng đến cùng có mấy phần không cam lòng.

Hai cái danh tự trong lúc đó cách mấy cái lạnh như băng đại tự, ở đằng kia trong đó màu đen to thêm kiểu chữ, "Ngày xưa đồng đội" bốn chữ càng lộ vẻ xa cách, đã đầy đủ khiến hắn khẽ run.

Trước đây bọn hắn dựa theo quan phương chỗ đứng đứng ở trên sân khấu lúc, chính giữa đều là cách ba cái đồng đội, nhưng cũng không trở ngại bọn hắn thông qua tầm mắt đến truyền đạt chỉ có bọn hắn biết rõ ám hiệu, ánh mắt tụ hợp thời điểm, luôn có không ngăn nổi yêu thương từ đáy mắt đáy lòng khắp trên đến.

Mà xuất hiện tại tên của bọn họ rõ ràng chỉ cách vài chữ, ngăn ngắn mấy cm khoảng cách, lại lại giống như xa như vậy.

Hắn nhớ tới trước đây, trước đây thật lâu.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trả idol thời điểm.

Hắn sẽ tại truyền tiết mục sau khi kết thúc tìm tòi tên của mình, tình cờ nhìn thấy ác bình luận thời điểm sẽ không nhịn được thất lạc, cũng sẽ ở trong lòng tỉnh lại chính mình có phải làm sai cái gì hay không.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về ký túc xá nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối điện thoại di động hồn vía lên mây bộ dáng, liền có thể đoán được, người kia nhất định càng làm ác ý bình luận để ở trong lòng.

Hắn sẽ nhẹ nhàng che Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng an ủi.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca không nên nhìn những thứ này."

"Ngươi làm vô cùng tốt."

"Thật vô cùng tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ chưởng đều là ấm áp, quanh năm khiêu vũ nguyên nhân, lòng bàn tay có một tầng mỏng kén.

Lông mi xẹt qua người kia lòng bàn tay chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ngứa một chút, bất tri bất giác buông lỏng căng thẳng tâm thái. Trên mí mắt truyền tới ấm áp cùng thoáng thô ráp xúc cảm, như là người kia vụng về ôn nhu.

Người yêu nhiệt độ tổng là vừa vặn được, là có thể tiêu trừ tất cả bất an cùng thất lạc tồn tại.

Có lúc bọn hắn cũng sẽ tìm tòi hai cái tên của người.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện Ung Thánh Hựu" đặt ngang hàng cùng nhau, đánh vào tìm tòi khung bên trong.

Những cơm kia chụp cùng sơ đồ, bình luận bên trong là tràn đầy ái tâm.

Bọn hắn mỗi cái lơ đãng cử động, dắt tay hoặc là ôm ấp, đối diện hoặc là thì thầm, cho dù làm không thấy được, đều sẽ được giỏi về quan sát đáng yêu những người ái mộ từng cái tìm ra.

Dù cho chỉ là tại trên sân khấu cho đối phương lần lượt Microphone, cũng sẽ khiến cho những người ái mộ vô ly đầu phân tích, khả ái đòi mạng.

Tình cờ cũng sẽ muốn tại chính mình trong vũ trụ, hưởng thụ được yêu vây quanh cảm giác.

Ngươi xem, trên thế giới này có rất nhiều yêu thích người của bọn hắn, cũng có rất nhiều yêu thích hai người bọn họ ở chung với nhau người, thật tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ khi đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí hội xem người ái mộ họa bọn họ hai tiểu Manga, còn có thể một mặt hưng phấn cùng mình chia sẻ.

"Ca ca ca, ngươi xem, mới càng Manga, Niel đại Cẩu Cẩu cùng Thiên sứ ni rốt cuộc muốn gặp mặt rồi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ đụng đi lên xem, khoan hãy nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Manga bên trong này chỉ Cẩu Cẩu thật sự rất giống.

Bất quá, nếu như những người ái mộ biết Manga nhân vật chính cũng sẽ truy đổi mới, nhất định phải xuất nhiễu loạn lớn.

. . .

Những kia hồi ức rõ ràng trả rõ ràng trước mắt, lại cũng đã không rất xa xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu phục hồi tinh thần lại, trên màn hình điện thoại di động tân văn tiêu đề như trước dễ thấy cực kỳ, đâm mắt hắn đau đớn.

Bên người lại không có người vì hắn che mắt, ngăn trở những kia tự dưng làm thương tổn.

Thời gian thật sự trải qua quá nhanh rồi.

Mà chúng ta cũng rốt cuộc đã trở thành, đối với lẫn nhau tới nói cũ danh tự.

04.

Để mũi ngứa chính là mùa xuân, gió từ trong tay áo qua là Hạ Thiên, bầu trời lẫm liệt đứng vững chính là trời thu, đợi được phát giác thời điểm, Sơ Tuyết đã tại trong lúc lơ đãng giáng lâm.

Rất nhanh lại đến một năm này cuối cùng.

Đầu tháng mười hai thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán kế hoạch làm một lần 11 người liên hoan.

Nhận được Kim Tại Hoán mời, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng đầu tiên chính là hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện có đi hay không.

"Daniel bên kia cũng có thời gian, hắn qua một trận yếu mở tuần diễn, rất nhanh lại muốn bận rộn rồi, nếu không tụ liền lại phải đợi đến sang năm."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đầu bên kia điện thoại trầm mặc, nhất thời không biết nên ứng đối ra sao.

"Ta nói, ta cũng không muốn sang năm gặp lại ngươi, khi đó nhưng chính là ba mươi tuổi lão nam nhân Ung Thánh Hựu rồi." Kim Tại Hoán thấy hắn không nói lời nào, lại tiếp tục khuyên lơn.

"Ta gần nhất rất bận. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong ngay cả mình cũng không tin mượn cớ.

"Đừng, ngươi đừng tìm lý do! Chúng ta đều nhiều hơn lâu không tập hợp quá rồi, ngươi liền nói cho không nể mặt mũi."

Kim ca sĩ giọng oang oang truyền tới ống nghe bên này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình tiểu tâm tư căn bản không chỗ trốn.

"Ta mới vừa nhận tân hí, hay là không đi rồi." Hắn do dự chốc lát, vẫn là muốn cự tuyệt.

"Ngươi nói hai ngươi cần thiết hay không, đều đã bao nhiêu năm, biệt ly liền biệt ly chứ, coi như là bạn cũ gặp mặt ăn bữa cơm cũng không được "

Kim Tại Hoán không ưa nhất hai người bọn họ bộ này cẩn thận từng li từng tí ẩn núp dáng dấp của đối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu không lên tiếng, cầm điện thoại di động tay phải hơi hơi dùng sức, nếu quả như thật có thể làm làm bạn cũ, thật là tốt biết bao.

"Được rồi được rồi, ta liền khi ngươi đáp ứng rồi." Kim Tại Hoán sợ hắn tiếp tục kiên trì, trực tiếp cúp điện thoại, không cho hắn cơ hội cự tuyệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trường quay phim chạy tới liên hoan địa điểm thời điểm, mọi người đều đã đến, Doãn Trí Thánh làm tri kỷ chừa cho hắn một cái chỗ ngồi, khiến hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân biệt ngồi ở hai góc hẻo lánh, rời đi rất xa.

Hắn cuối cùng cũng coi như thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Những năm gần đây, 11 người có thể tập hợp cơ hội quá ít.

Mấy bình rượu trắng vào bụng, Kim Tại Hoán đã gần như nhỏ nhặt rồi, ôm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không buông tay, lớn miệng hát bọn hắn xuất đạo khúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng thái độ khác thường không có ghét bỏ cái này say khướt người.

Rất lâu không hát qua ca, dẫn tới mọi người nhao nhao nhấc lên trước kia rất nhiều chuyện.

"Ta nhớ được năm ấy mùa đông, chúng ta tại zero base, khi đó là thật sự hài lòng." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói.

"Khi đó là thật sự một mực tại ăn." Phác Hữu Trấn cũng nói bổ sung.

"Đừng nói nữa, đó là ta béo nhất thời điểm, ta cũng không tiếp tục ăn Hỏa Kê mặt cùng bỏng ngô rồi."

Phác Chí Huân mấy câu nói đưa tới cười vang, bầu không khí cuối cùng cũng coi như trở nên không thương cảm như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng ngày thứ hai còn muốn về đoàn kịch quay phim, khó được không uống rượu.

Nhưng hắn chú ý tới bàn đầu kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực không nói lời nào, hơn nữa hắn ly rượu trước mặt vẫn là đầy, nhìn lên không uống ít bộ dáng.

Qua ba lần rượu, mọi người đều bắt đầu vựng vựng hồ hồ thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên đứng lên, một bàn mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Hắn chỉ nói một câu "Ta ra ngoài hóng mát một chút" liền rời khỏi phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người kia bước tiến không quá ổn bộ dáng, có chút bận tâm, do dự một chút vẫn là đi theo.

Đêm khuya đèn đường mờ mờ dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dáng dấp với hắn mà nói rất là xa lạ.

Hắn tựa ở trên tường, cầm trên tay một cái nhen nhóm khói.

Sương mù tôn lên dưới, có vẻ hắn cô đơn lại cô đơn, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có phần không đành lòng.

Cái kia thích ăn kẹo dẻo nam hài, là khi nào thì bắt đầu nhiễm lên mùi thuốc lá mùi vị, hắn không dám suy đoán là xuất phát từ dạng gì nguyên nhân mới khiến cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện học xong hút thuốc.

Nhiều năm như vậy, người này một mình đứng ở trên sân khấu, thành là chân chính god Da nie, quá nhiều Vinh Diệu cùng yêu thích đè ở trên người, để thiếu niên được thời gian đẩy trưởng thành, thẳng đến trở thành đủ mạnh, có thể một mình chống đỡ một phương nam nhân.

Thế nhưng, hắn cũng sẽ cô đơn.

"Ngươi khi nào thì bắt đầu hút thuốc lá "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cùng đi ra, biểu lộ có phần kinh ngạc, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn cũng có chút né tránh.

"Bác sĩ nói ta không thể ăn nữa đường kẹo rồi, vì cấm đường kẹo mới học được hút thuốc lá."

Ung Thánh Hựu có phần bật cười, lý do này thật sự quá gượng ép rồi.

"Người khác cũng là vì cai thuốc mà ăn kẹo, ngươi ngược lại tốt, vì cấm đường kẹo mà học hút thuốc."

Trong lúc nhất thời không nói gì.

"Hút một chút thuốc, đối thân thể không tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu, yên lặng véo cái kia chỉ đốt một nửa khói.

"Cũng đừng uống nhiều rượu như vậy rồi, nghe vào hoán nói ngươi gần nhất đang chuẩn bị tuần diễn, nhiều chú ý một chút thân thể." Nhớ tới vừa nãy hắn không ngừng uống rượu dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được thêm một câu.

Xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không có nói chuyện, chỉ là cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm cái bóng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có phần lúng túng, muốn xoay người hướng về trong phòng đi.

"Ca." Người kia đột nhiên gọi lại hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại chốc lát, hai người đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị đối diện.

"Sang năm. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi hơi dời tầm mắt, nhỏ giọng mở miệng.

"Ân cái gì "

"Không có gì, bên ngoài lạnh, mau vào đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vung lên một cái có chút khổ sở mỉm cười, chung quy không có thể nói xuất cái kia nửa câu nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người kia bộ dáng giống như muốn nói lại thôi, chỉ cảm thấy ánh mắt của hắn viết quá nhiều hơn mình đọc không hiểu đồ vật.

Làm diễn viên năm năm bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu diễn rất nhiều nhân vật, mỗi cái nhân vật đều có bất đồng sinh hoạt bối cảnh cùng bất đồng tính cách.

Bắt được kịch bản chuyện thứ nhất chính là muốn hiểu thấu đáo nhân vật mỗi cái ý nghĩ, thử đi tìm hiểu cùng bao dung mỗi một loại tâm tình, sau đó mới có thể làm cho mình cảm động lây, tiến một bước dùng của mình biểu diễn đi đắp nặn nhân vật.

Hắn vốn cho là mình đã đối quá trình này rất quen cực kỳ.

Nhưng hắn lúc này, phát hiện mình thậm chí có chút đọc không hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình.

Thật vất vả thanh uống được đầu óc choáng váng Kim Tại Hoán từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên người kéo xuống đến mang lên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu khi về đến nhà đã qua trời vừa rạng sáng, hắn nằm ở trên giường lăn qua lộn lại không ngủ được, chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu sẽ không ngừng hiện lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào tường hút thuốc dáng vẻ.

Hắn dứt khoát buông tha cho giấc ngủ, nắm điện thoại di động ổ tiến sô pha, tại trên lưới tìm kiếm "A I See Is You" như vậy chữ.

Tháng trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai chính bộ phim đầu tiên chiếu phim rồi.

Phim nhựa tên là {{A I See Is You }}.

Một cái nào đó hoạt động thượng, có phóng viên hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, có hay không lấy tư cách diễn viên tiền bối chỉ đạo lần thứ nhất xuất đóng phim Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo thỏa đáng nhất lễ phép mỉm cười đáp trả, "Chỉ đạo đúng là không có, chúng ta đều rất bận, gần nhất cũng không cơ hội gặp mặt. Bất quá ta nhất định sẽ đi rạp chiếu bóng ủng hộ."

Hắn nói dối, thẳng đến phim nhựa dưới ánh, hắn đều không có đến xem cái kia bộ phim.

Hắn biết, cái kia bộ phim cơ hồ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa tự truyện điện ảnh, bên trong nói một người thiếu niên từ đó học tiếp xúc được nhảy đường phố, trở thành b- boy, trải qua rất nhiều năm kiên trì nhưng vẫn không có thành công, thẳng đến tham gia một ra đạo thi đấu, ở trong đó đoạt được danh hiệu đệ nhất, rốt cuộc trở thành hàng đầu soo ca sĩ toàn bộ quá trình.

Cái này căn bản là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhân sinh.

Chẳng qua là nhảy vọt qua cái kia long trọng mà ngắn ngủi một năm rưỡi, lau đi bọn hắn lẫn nhau tương giao qua nhân sinh quỹ tích.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, này có phần quá mức tàn nhẫn, hắn không xác định chính mình sẽ dùng dạng gì tâm tình đến đối mặt trên màn ảnh vô cùng quen thuộc rồi lại quá đáng xa xôi người.

Nhưng ở buổi tối hôm ấy, hay là mất ngủ đã dẫn phát kích động cảm xúc, hắn đột nhiên rất muốn nhìn vừa nhìn bộ phim này.

Thế là hắn tại trên lưới tìm tòi rất lâu, điện ảnh vừa xuống ánh không lâu, cuối cùng cũng chỉ tìm được thương bản tài nguyên, màn ảnh lung la lung lay, thỉnh thoảng còn có thể nghe được ầm ĩ trò chuyện âm thanh.

Tuyệt đối có thể xưng tụng là một lần hỏng bét xem bóng trải nghiệm.

Điện ảnh bắt đầu, hai mươi tám tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện phẫn diễn mười sáu tuổi Khương Nghĩa kiến.

Đó là Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng tham dự qua nhân sinh.

Đến từ Busan ngây ngô thiếu niên, ánh mắt trong suốt, rồi lại lộ ra không chịu thua quật cường.

Thiếu niên quen thuộc nói Busan phương ngôn, yêu thích đang luyện múa sau cùng các bằng hữu vui cười đùa giỡn, tích góp rất lâu tiền tiêu vặt chỉ vì mua lại gi nhớ rất lâu ván trượt, sau đó trượt lên nó dọc theo đường xem qua quê hương mỗi một chỗ phong cảnh.

Mười sáu tuổi thiếu niên, tinh khiết thấu triệt, đáy mắt có yêu có ánh sáng, đầy ngập nhiệt tình chỉ hướng giấc mơ.

Trong phim ảnh hắn, ăn mặc bình thường vệ y cùng giày chơi bóng, đầy người đều là độc thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện thiếu niên cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc như vậy hắn, mấy giờ trước đứng ở trước mặt mình người kia, trong ánh mắt không giấu được cô đơn cùng cô đơn, một mình dựa hút thuốc Khương Nghĩa Kiện, quá mức xa lạ, rồi lại khiến hắn không tự chủ đau lòng.

Trong phim ảnh giữa bộ phận, diễn dịch một hồi tàn nhẫn sinh tồn thi đấu.

Cùng PD 101 tình hình lúc đó rất giống, chỉ bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người đối thủ, đổi thành từng cái diễn viễn mới vai trò Luyện Tập Sinh, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt cũng không hề có sự khác biệt, chỉ có thể càng thêm làm nổi bật lên người kia chói mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong phim ảnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đón hoan hô cùng chúc phúc, từng bước một đi tới hình tam giác đỉnh chóp, cùng trong trí nhớ cảnh tượng chân thực chồng vào nhau.

Lại như bọn hắn lúc đó như thế.

Thật tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ giương lên khóe miệng, cũng tại một giây sau không thể không đối mặt thực tế chênh lệch.

Hắn rõ ràng sớm đã tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã không lại thuộc về hắn sự thực.

Nhưng tại sao, sẽ như thế khổ sở đây này.

Điện ảnh cuối cùng là điện ảnh, không có cách nào hoàn nguyên người chân thật sinh.

Bằng không nếu như yếu diễn dịch người kia toàn bộ, làm sao có khả năng bỗng dưng nhảy qua cái kia tràng hoa lệ mạo hiểm, còn có những kia tính không ra hạnh phúc cùng tiếc nuối tỉ lệ, đảo ngược đồng hồ cát, mỗi ngày làm phép trừ tháng ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn có thể là có phần không cam lòng.

Không cam lòng tại trong phim ảnh, 22 tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người không có chính mình.

Hắn có thể tiếp thu 29 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu không còn có được 28 tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Nhưng 22 tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng 23 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu, chuyện đương nhiên sóng vai đứng chung một chỗ.

Tại sao có thể bỗng dưng cắt bỏ.

Đại khái là vì người ái mộ tình ôm ấp, trong phim ảnh đứt quãng cắt bỏ một chút năm đó PD 101 chân thực màn ảnh, thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện ảnh, bận tâm đến còn lại nghệ nhân bản quyền vấn đề, vốn là hết sức tránh khỏi biên tập đến ngay lúc đó những người khác.

Nhưng này lúc, bọn hắn thật sự là quá gần rồi.

Màn ảnh thoảng qua thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là cảm thấy nhìn thấy bóng người của chính mình, hay là trên sân khấu chốc lát trùng điệp chỗ đứng, lại có lẽ là Luyện Tập Thất trong một cái mơ hồ bóng lưng.

Chân thật khiến người ta muốn rơi lệ.

Điện ảnh giao qua bộ phận sau, là bây giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố sự.

Nguyên bản bình thường Luyện Tập Sinh trở thành trên sân khấu chói mắt soo ca sĩ.

Lúc đó thích nằm mơ thiếu niên, rốt cuộc có thể đường đường chính chính đứng ở trên sân khấu, thành vì trong mắt người khác Tinh Thần cùng Vũ Trụ.

Đây là bọn hắn tách ra về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhân sinh.

Điện ảnh phần cuối là Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đoạn độc thoại.

Cảnh tượng biến thành đen kịt một màu, bên tai chỉ còn người kia giọng trầm thấp.

\- nếu như, ta nói là nếu như.

Nhân sinh có thể làm lại một lần, tại đã biết kết quả dưới tình huống, ngươi vẫn sẽ chọn chọn đồng dạng quỹ tích ư

Ta sẽ.

Bởi vì có phần cố sự bản nên bắt đầu.

Dù cho phải trải qua vô số lần bay lên cùng rơi xuống, mất đi cùng hứa hẹn, chúng ta cũng xưa nay không hỏi đúng sai.

Ta gặp ngươi.

Ngươi yêu ta.

Này cố sự không có tiếc nuối.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh, người kia ăn mặc thật đơn giản áo sơ mi trắng, đáy mắt ôn nhu như là yếu dật xuất lai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn từng chữ từng câu mà nói.

\- ALL I SEE IS YOU.

Sau đó cái kia người chảy nước mắt rồi.

Cái kia giọt nước mắt xẹt qua hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi, giống như là muốn thẳng tắp rơi vào ai đáy lòng.

Thẳng đến điện ảnh kết thúc, xem đến trên màn hình điện thoại di động vài giọt rõ ràng vệt nước, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện, nguyên lai tại trong lúc vô tình, chính mình từ lâu lệ rơi đầy mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, đoạn kia độc thoại, nói là cho một đường làm bạn hắn người ái mộ.

Nhưng hắn vẫn dù như thế nào đều không khống chế được chính mình, một mực tại thay vào không nên có cảm xúc.

Hắn thậm chí sẽ cảm thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng một màn cái ánh mắt kia, rõ ràng không chỉ như vậy.

Màn hình điện thoại di động từ lâu trở tối, Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại ghế sa lon bên trong góc, một Dạ Vô Miên.

05.

Cuối năm tháng ngày cũng như trước qua quýt bình thường.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, năm nay cũng là cùng năm rồi như thế, tại đoàn kịch vượt năm.

Chỉ bất quá không giống với là, quá rồi năm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ chính thức bước vào ba mươi dẫn đầu niên kỉ rồi.

Mười giờ tối nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát tới tin tức lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa quay xong một cái màn ảnh, có thời gian nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi đến chuẩn bị xuống một tuồng kịch.

Bọn hắn không xóa qua phương thức liên lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có bỏ cho lúc trước hắn ghi chú, nhưng bọn họ thật sự đã cực kỳ lâu không có liên lạc qua rồi.

Cho tới khi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tên là "Của ta đại Cẩu Cẩu" tin tức khung xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh lúc, trong nháy mắt có phần hoảng hốt, hít sâu một hơi mới mở ra cái kia phủ đầy bụi đã lâu danh tự.

\- Thánh Hựu ca, đêm nay có thể thấy một mặt ư ta có lời muốn nói.

Mười một giờ rưỡi ở tàu điện ngầm ba thành đứng, ngươi nhất định phải tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút chu vi chính đang bố trí sau cảnh tượng công nhân viên, nguyên kế hoạch đêm nay hẳn là muốn thông tiêu quay phim, lúc mười một giờ còn sẽ có phóng viên đến xem xét phỏng vấn.

Hắn do dự chốc lát, tại khung chat bên trong đưa vào lại cắt bỏ, cuối cùng chỉ lưu lại một chữ.

\- tốt.

Trước đây tại đoàn tống bên trong, mỗi lần kế hoạch trốn đi đều có Ung Thánh Hựu một phần, nhưng đây cũng là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất sinh ra trốn ý nghĩ.

Hắn đã rất lâu không có như vậy bốc đồng hướng tới tự do.

Mượn cớ đi trên xe lấy đồ vật, sau đó mở ra người đại diện xe nhanh chóng thoát đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình tay cầm tay lái đều tại khẽ run, mỗi gặp phải một cái đèn đỏ đều sẽ không hiểu căng thẳng.

Đến ước định địa điểm lúc, thời gian vừa qua 11 điểm.

Đã qua tàu điện ngầm đưa vào hoạt động thời gian, hai bên đường cửa hàng từ lâu quan môn, phụ cận lượng người đi rất nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu mang khẩu trang, ngược lại không quá lo lắng sẽ bị người nhận ra, dứt khoát từ trong xe đi ra, ở tàu điện ngầm lối vào mạn bất kinh tâm bồi hồi.

Cảm giác được vài mảnh lạnh lẽo hoa tuyết rơi vào lông mi thượng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới bắt đầu cảm thấy có phần lạnh.

Hắn trả ăn mặc đoàn kịch quần áo.

Vừa vặn là ở chụp Hạ Thiên cảnh tượng hí, cho nên trên người chỉ có áo trong cùng quần jean, lúc rời đi quá mức vội vàng, cũng chỉ lấy khẩu trang cùng một cái áo gió áo khoác, thực tại không cách nào chống đỡ tiếp cận dưới 0 nhiệt độ thấp, cùng trên đường che phủ thâm hậu người đi đường so với, có phần hoàn toàn không hợp.

Thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy, ở cái địa phương này, liền ngay cả rơi vào trên người hoa tuyết đều lộ ra Hạ Thiên mùi vị.

Có lẽ là bởi vì, tại rất nhiều năm cái kia giữa hè, cũng là ở cái này quen thuộc trạm tàu điện ngầm, người kia mang theo hắn chạy trốn xuyên qua chen chúc đám người.

Bọn hắn rõ ràng không có dắt tay, vai cùng mu bàn tay cũng tại trong lúc lơ đãng dán vào nhau, tại ánh mắt trong đụng chạm trao đổi thuở thiếu thời cố chấp yêu chuộng.

Là ảo giác sao, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy, nhấc lên ba thành đứng, liền sẽ nghĩ khởi tiến vào cổ áo gió nóng, ngày hè hạn định Hanabi, còn có những kia biết rõ không thiết thực rồi lại không muốn tỉnh lại mộng đẹp.

Tại rét đậm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc biết, tại trên người mình có một cái không thể chiến thắng Hạ Thiên.

Người đại diện điện thoại một khắc không ngừng đánh vào đến, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể tưởng tượng đến, giờ phút này đoàn kịch nhất định bởi vì hắn đột nhiên biến mất mà loạn thành một đoàn.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là lựa chọn dập máy người đại diện điện thoại.

Ngươi xem, Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Bởi vì ngươi, ta đã tiêu hao toàn bộ dũng khí cùng tùy hứng.

Ta chỉ là muốn làm mặt hỏi một chút ngươi, chúng ta cái kia liên quan với ba mươi tuổi ước định, trả giữ lời ah.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại nguyên chỗ đứng yên thật lâu, đã tiếp cận mười hai giờ, đã sớm qua cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời gian ước định.

Cái kia để cho hắn yên tâm vứt bỏ nguyên tắc, liều lĩnh trốn ra khỏi người, nhưng vẫn không có xuất hiện.

Hắn thử nghiệm gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại, lại chỉ nghe được đối phương đã tắt máy âm thanh bận.

Nhưng người kia rõ ràng không chỗ nào không có.

Đối diện thương trường LED đại bình thượng, tuần hoàn phát hình Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuần diễn Video.

Trạm xe buýt trạm dừng mặt trái, dán vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện khổ lớn áp phích.

Bên đường cửa hàng cửa vào, bày Khương Nghĩa Kiện hình người lập bài.

Đã từng thuộc về hắn thiếu niên, bây giờ đã quá mức chói mắt.

Trong túi điện thoại kéo dài chấn động, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng từ lâu đông cứng thủ lấy điện thoại di động ra cắt ra khóa bình, nhìn thấy người đại diện phát tới tin nhắn.

\- ta mặc kệ ngươi là xuất phát từ nguyên nhân gì, hiện tại toàn bộ đoàn kịch người đều đang chờ ngươi, ngươi tối tốt lập tức trở về.

\- ngươi làm diễn viên cũng không phải một ngày hay hai ngày rồi, làm như thế hậu quả ngươi nên có thể ước lượng rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình thất bại cực kỳ.

Hắn vẫn là tối trách nhiệm diễn viên, nhưng bởi vì một câu sắp quá thời hạn hứa hẹn bỏ xuống công tác, thậm chí muốn cho rất nhiều người không liên quan vì hắn thừa gánh trách nhiệm, vì hắn rước lấy phiền phức đoạn hậu.

Hắn lần nữa xác nhận thời gian, đã qua mười hai điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một cái, chính mình rõ ràng đều người ba mươi tuổi, làm sao sẽ càng ngày càng ấu trĩ.

Bất quá đã kết thúc rồi, xuất hiện ở cái này hứa hẹn đã qua kỳ rồi, hắn không có tiếp tục bốc đồng lý do.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ở ca nhạc hội sau khi kết thúc, trở về hậu trường lập tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức.

Bởi vì hắn sợ trễ nữa liền không còn kịp rồi.

Nhưng tràng quán cửa vào được người ái mộ vây lại đến mức nước chảy không lọt, suýt chút nữa xuất hiện giẫm đạp sự cố, phóng viên cũng là chen chúc mà tới, chỉ cần vài giây, dựng thẳng ở trước mặt hắn Microphone cũng đã tràn đầy Đương Đương.

Chờ hắn rốt cuộc thoát ra thân, ngồi trên xe chạy tới địa điểm ước định thời điểm, đã không còn kịp rồi.

Trước một cái giao lộ xảy ra tai nạn giao thông, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát mở cửa xe, không quan tâm tài xế ngăn cản trực tiếp nhảy xuống xe, đón dần dần trở nên tỉ mỉ hoa tuyết, bước chân ra liều mạng chạy về phía trước.

Hắn tại cầu nguyện trong lòng, xin nhờ, Thánh Hựu ca, lần này xin ngươi nhất định phải chờ ta.

Thở hồng hộc chạy đến trạm tàu điện ngầm thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc tại đường cái đối diện nhìn thấy bóng lưng đơn bạc kia.

Cái kia người giống là chuẩn bị muốn rời khỏi bộ dáng.

Hắn trong nháy mắt hoảng hồn, cũng mặc kệ trên đường trả có linh tinh người đi đường, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn dùng sức gọi lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thế là tại Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định xoay người chốc lát, nghe được tên của mình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã quá lâu chưa từng nghe qua người kia gọi tên của mình rồi, xoay người chốc lát, hắn lấy vì tim đập của chính mình đều dò vẫn chậm một nhịp.

Cách đường cái, hắn rốt cuộc nhìn thấy người kia.

Người kia trả ăn mặc ca nhạc hội trang phục, trang phát cũng không kịp dời đi, tay chống tại trên đầu gối miệng lớn thở hổn hển, vừa nhìn liền là vừa vặn chạy qua bộ dáng.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy, cách đường cái nhìn nhau.

Ánh mắt đụng vào trong nháy mắt, thật giống về tới năm năm trước.

Rất lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc run rẩy mở miệng, nói ra câu kia đến trể.

Thân ở đường phố huyên náo, Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe được tiếng nói của hắn, lại phân biệt ra người kia khẩu hình.

Cách rộng như vậy đường cái, cách đứt quãng dòng xe cộ, cách không còn có được lẫn nhau rất nhiều năm.

Hắn nhìn thấy hắn nói.

"Ba mươi tuổi sung sướng."

Ghi nhớ cũ danh tự sưởi ấm.

Tuyết, dồn dập lớn lên.

END.

\-----------

Mọi người khỏe, ta là bảy phần khổ.

Viết xuất hiện lưng thật sự rất khó, bắt đầu viết bản này ngày thứ nhất, ta liền quang vinh mất ngủ.

Ba giờ sáng lục lọi ra xuất đạo đêm video, sau khi xem xong liền càng khó chịu hơn rồi.

Thuần túy chính mình tìm tai vạ.

Ta không biết mình tại sao phải trên trời chăn trời 15 cho ăn đường kẹo thời kỳ viết khổ như vậy đồ vật.

Đây cũng là lần thứ nhất cũng là một lần cuối cùng viết xuất hiện lưng ngược văn, về sau vẫn là làm về bánh ngọt sinh sản thương.

Bất kể như thế nào, hi vọng của ta hai cái tiểu hài vĩnh viễn hài lòng, vĩnh viễn khỏe mạnh, vĩnh viễn được thế giới sủng ái.

Trở lên, hi vọng các ngươi cũng sẽ thích không ngọt bảy phần ngọt.

Kỳ thực ta thật khẩn trương QAQ. . .


	10. Chapter 10

Đan Ung chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng

Chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng

Xuất hiện lưng ngọt bánh

Đột nhiên xuất hiện khát da chứng chiến thắng bảy năm chi nhột cố sự ( )

Cực độ OOC

Trên đường lên xe báo động trước

1\. 4w đáp ứng ta nhất định phải kiên trì xem xong T T

00.

Sợ ngày hôm qua quá gần, lại sợ ngày mai quá xa,

Vậy chỉ dùng ôm ấp thay thế hết thảy không thể nói ra ôn nhu trực giác.

01.

Seoul mùa đông tựa hồ là cái thiếu hụt ôn nhu mùa, sớm muộn nhiệt độ rất khó đạt đến trên 0, gió lạnh mang theo giọt mưa, trong đó xen lẫn thật nhỏ hạt tuyết, tại thành phố bầu trời bay loạn. Giữa trưa ánh mặt trời lại khó được minh lãng, tuyết rơi trên mặt đất lại không đủ đọng lại thành dày một tầng dày, bất quá mấy tiếng liền biến thành lầy lội một mảnh.

Không có một hồi giẫm lên kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt tuyết lớn, đi trên đường cũng không có chậm lại bước chân lý do, như là thiếu một loại mùa đông độc hữu ôn nhu và lãng mạn, thế là cũng chỉ còn sót lại đơn điệu lạnh.

Hai ngày trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về chuyến Busan gia, bởi vì mặc như cũ không đủ thâm hậu áo khoác áo khoác, không thể tránh khỏi được mẫu thân khiển trách một phen. Năm năm trước soo xuất đạo về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền ở Seoul độc lập sinh sống, gia bên trong không có bao nhiêu y phục của hắn, mẫu thân lục tung tùng phèo mới tìm xuất một cái rất nhiều năm trước quá gối vũ nhung phục.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn một chút vũ nhung phục thượng tiêu chí, tựa hồ là tại hạn định tổ hợp thời điểm phát ngôn tấm bảng, nghĩ như vậy giống như là có phần ấn tượng. Bất quá bộ y phục này hẳn là Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ mang máng, khi đó hắn trả trêu chọc qua người kia ăn mặc màu trắng vũ nhung phục bộ dáng như chỉ tròn vo hải báo.

Quá xa xưa rồi, từ lâu không nhớ ra được bộ y phục này tại sao lại xuất hiện ở Busan trong nhà, đại khái là khi đó tiện tay từ túc xá trong ngăn kéo lục lọi đi ra sẽ mặc về nhà, cũng khó trách, khi đó cho dù số đo không giống, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vẫn là hội sơ ý làm lộn hai người quần áo.

Khương mụ mụ bận trước bận sau làm một bàn món ăn, đều là chính mình nhi tử thích ăn việc nhà mùi vị, hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong bát gắp thức ăn động tác cũng là một khắc liên tục.

"Nói đến, Thánh Hựu làm sao không với ngươi đồng thời trở về "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kẹp lên yêm củ cải động tác dừng lại, khối này yêm củ cải không nghe lời rơi xuống về trong cái mâm.

"Thánh Hựu ca hắn ... Quay phim đây, bận bịu."

"Lần sau rảnh rỗi để Thánh Hựu cũng tới, cũng rất lâu không gặp hắn."

Khương mụ mụ còn băn khoăn Ung Thánh Hựu thích ăn tương cua cùng đồ chua, tại giữ tươi trong hộp nhét tràn đầy Đương Đương, căn dặn sơ ý khinh thường nhi tử đừng quên bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh hảo hảo giữ.

"Ừm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp lời lời của mẫu thân, sau đó có phần chột dạ cúi đầu chuyên tâm ăn cơm.

Kỳ thực Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói dối.

Ung Thánh Hựu thượng một bộ phim vừa vặn hơ khô thẻ tre, vừa vặn có một đoạn thời gian trống dùng để nghỉ ngơi.

Lần này sở dĩ không có mang Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau về nhà là vì, giữa bọn họ xảy ra chút vấn đề, mấy ngày gần đây một mực duy trì chiến tranh lạnh cục diện.

Nhưng đến tột cùng là vấn đề gì, hai người bọn họ không ai nói rõ được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, là kỳ phùng địch thủ, thế quân lực địch người yêu, rồi lại là hai cái cách biệt rất xa, có thiếu hụt cùng vết rách phàm nhân, rõ ràng đã rèn luyện bảy năm lâu như vậy, nhưng vẫn là tránh không được bởi vì vì một điểm sinh hoạt việc vặt gợi ra ma sát.

Nhưng bất kể là mặt đối mặt cãi vã vẫn là khoảng cách xa chiến tranh lạnh, đều là sẽ có chạm đến là thôi ngầm thừa nhận cùng một phương nào nhượng bộ, trái lại để rất nói nhiều không kịp nói ra, thời gian lâu dài liền quấn quanh thành lần lượt không giải được bế tắc, thật giống dùng thời gian bảy năm xây dựng lên độ phù hợp đều không thể đem những kia bế tắc hóa giải đi đến.

Đại khái là công tác áp lực, hành trình bận rộn, bọn hắn thậm chí rất lâu không có ngồi ở cùng trên một cái bàn ăn một bữa cơm, càng đừng nói thông thường trao đổi cùng chia sẻ. Trực tiến lại thần kinh đại điều Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mẫn cảm lại tâm tư cẩn thận Ung Thánh Hựu, đối mặt không biết nên từ chỗ nào giải khởi tử kết, đối mặt chẳng biết lúc nào bắt đầu tích lũy bất an cùng do dự, càng không hẹn mà cùng lựa chọn trốn tránh.

Có lẽ là bởi vì, bọn hắn cũng không muốn thừa nhận, bọn hắn gặp hết thảy tình nhân đều không chạy khỏi bảy năm chi ngứa.

Có lẽ là bởi vì, bọn hắn cũng không muốn tin tưởng, bọn hắn đánh bạc nhiều như vậy mới đổi lấy hoàn mỹ ái tình, tại thời gian trước mặt là như vậy không đỡ nổi một đòn.

Cùng nhau năm thứ hai thời điểm, tổ hợp giải tán, bọn hắn khốn hữu ở "Hạn định" hai chữ, con đường phía trước không biết, một bước đạp sai đều là vạn kiếp bất phục, dù cho yếu đánh bạc hai phần giấc mơ, bọn hắn đều không có cam lòng buông tay.

Cùng nhau năm thứ tư thời điểm, bọn hắn Hướng gia người công khai quan hệ của hai người, một bên là yêu người một bên là người nhà, dù cho yếu từng người giải thích, tách ra thu dọn, bọn hắn cũng chưa hề nghĩ tới buông tay.

Cùng nhau năm thứ bảy thời điểm, người nhà chống đỡ, sự nghiệp ổn định, đã từng nói yếu thực hiện giấc mơ cũng bị từng cái bỏ vào trong túi, nhưng bọn họ lại bắt đầu không có lòng tin rồi.

Ngươi xem, này nhiều buồn cười.

Từ Busan về Seoul trên đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy ven đường nhà kia văn hoá phục hưng mặt mảnh súp điếm, tiệm này thay đổi bảng hiệu, cũng lần nữa tân trang hoàng cửa hàng, bất quá ngược lại là như trước chuyện làm ăn hồng hỏa.

Busan rất nhiều cũ kỹ ngõ phố đều nằm ở một loại biến hóa rất nhỏ trong, nhưng mùi vị quen thuộc lại khiến người ta cảm giác cho chúng nó thật giống tại duy trì nguyên dạng.

Hắn không có từ trước đến nay nhớ tới cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu năm thứ tư mùa đông, tựa hồ so với mùa đông năm nay còn lạnh hơn thượng một ít.

Mùa đông kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể chờ đợi được nữa muốn hướng về toàn thế giới tuyên bố, Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc về hắn, người này ôn nhu và vụng về, lãng mạn cùng nhẵn nhụi, hết thảy là thuộc về một mình hắn Vũ Trụ.

Thế là hắn mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu về đến cố hương, trở về hắn sinh ra cùng lớn lên Busan, hắn mang theo người kia nếm lần Busan đầu đường mỹ thực cùng quà vặt, nắm người kia đi qua hắn thuở thiếu thời vô cùng quen thuộc đầu hẻm, sau đó đem người kia giới thiệu cho hết thảy tốt bằng hữu, lấy luyến người có tên nghĩa mười ngón khấu chặt.

Trạm cuối cùng, hắn mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu về đến nhà.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa nhận mình là sợ hãi, cho nên tại mở ra cánh cửa kia trước đó, hắn mạnh mẽ ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là muốn vò tiến trong lồng ngực như vậy dùng sức, thật giống dùng sức một điểm, thì có thể làm cho linh hồn đều nhớ kỹ phần này trói buộc.

Hắn run rẩy thanh tuyến nói, ca, ngươi đã đáp ứng của ta, sẽ không buông ra tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu về ôm lấy hắn, nhưng không có mở miệng trả lời.

Liền ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho rằng muốn chiếm được câu trả lời phủ định lúc, hắn nghe được người kia dùng đồng dạng run rẩy rồi lại vô cùng kiên định thanh âm nói, Niel, tin tưởng ta.

Một khắc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy, đời này không có người khác rồi, hắn chỉ phải cái này người liền đủ rồi.

Kỳ thực bọn hắn rất ít như vậy dùng sức ôm ấp, ngoại trừ lần đó ở ngoài đại khái còn có hai lần.

Lần đầu tiên là PD thời kì tuyên bố xuất đạo xếp hạng thời điểm, khi đó bọn họ là thông minh hỗ trợ đối thủ, càng là không cần nhiều lời souate. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách tranh nhau biểu thị chúc mừng đoàn người, yên lặng đứng tại ngoại vi chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia thẳng tắp tập trung vào hắn ôm ấp một khắc đó, tựa hồ hết thảy căng thẳng cùng lo lắng đều bị hóa giải, chỉ còn dư lại khẳng định cùng vững tin —— bọn hắn đáng giá làm lẫn nhau người ở bên cạnh.

Ôm ấp kết thúc trước một giây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói, chờ ta.

Còn có một lần là chụp V thời điểm, trong mưa gặp lại hình ảnh đặc biệt động lòng người, lại lại giống như ngâm lắng đọng mười mấy năm cay đắng nhớ. Bất luận là từng có biểu diễn trụ cột Ung Thánh Hựu, vẫn là toàn bằng cảm giác diễn kịch Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đều không cách nào tránh khỏi lún xuống ở phần này so với phổ thông thân tình trả muốn hơn một chút tình cảm.

Cảnh tượng đó liên tục nhiều lần vỗ bốn cái, đến cuối cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện suýt chút nữa thì quên đây là xe Thánh Hựu cùng xe Daniel cố sự, chỉ là bản năng ôm lấy trước mắt được nước mưa xối ướt người.

Đại khái là hành động nguyên nhân sao, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng là trên sân khấu phát sáng toả nhiệt người, khiêu vũ thời điểm mạnh mẽ lại chói mắt, nhưng tiến vào nhân vật sau thật giống dời đi này chút sắc nhọn phong mang, chỉ để lại nhân vật trên người bình thường mềm mại, khôn kể cố chấp, như vậy xa lạ lại cảm giác quen thuộc, đều là có thể dễ như ăn cháo đánh động Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khi hắn trong lòng hạ xuống một mảnh ẩm ướt vết tích.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong lồng ngực của hắn khẽ run, ấm áp hơi thở đánh vào lẫn nhau bên gáy, xuyên thấu qua tích tích lịch lịch tiếng mưa rơi, thậm chí có thể phân biệt ra được lẫn nhau tim đập thanh âm , có trong nháy mắt tần suất hợp nhất, tựa hồ đem song song Thời Không bên trong xe Thánh Hựu cùng xe Daniel trói buộc, sâu sắc khắc vào Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện linh hồn.

Cho nên bọn họ mang theo hai phần chấp niệm đi về phía trước, dù cho nhất định phải lôi kéo cùng ràng buộc, dù cho đau đớn cũng phải làm bạn.

Nói đến, đều là cực kỳ lâu chuyện lúc trước rồi.

Mùa đông ban ngày đều là ngắn ngủi khiến người ta không ứng phó kịp, bất quá lúc chạng vạng, bầu trời đêm cũng đã rơi vào đen kịt một màu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem ngoài cửa xe Busan cảnh đêm, kiều diễm ánh đèn trong, cách cửa sổ xe chỉ có thể mơ hồ phân biệt ra được các loại nóng thanh âm huyên náo, mặc dù lai lịch không rõ, hỗn hợp cùng nhau ngược lại bất ngờ êm tai. Cuối năm cuối năm lúc, người đi đường bước chân đều là càng lộ vẻ vội vàng, nơi xa lầu trọ lộ ra ánh đèn xuyên không thấu ẩm ướt nồng đậm sương mù, nhưng chung quy đủ để rọi sáng cái nào đó trở về nhà người.

Là như vậy khói lửa để yêu nhau người tránh không được rơi tục.

Một đoạn lâu dài quan hệ yêu thương bên trong, cãi vã là chuyện đương nhiên, nhượng bộ là ắt không thể thiếu, mà duy trì cảm giác mới mẻ, duy trì nghi thức cảm giác là hai cái chuyện rất khó, cuối cùng thời gian để người yêu biến thành người nhà, biến thành bên người thói quen tồn tại, làm lẫn nhau nguồn nhiệt thể, gần kề lại xa cách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi mình, hắn có bao lâu không dùng lực ôm ấp qua Ung Thánh Hựu

Đối một người yêu thích, so với tưởng tượng muốn hơn một chút, thậm chí nguyện ý dùng phần này do yêu mà thành chấp nhất đi cùng thế tục nhãn quang đối kháng, nguyện ý để phần này yêu chuộng cùng giấc mơ đồng thời đặt tại Thiên Bình hai đầu. Nhưng như vậy yêu thích rồi lại so với tưởng tượng ít hơn một ít, thậm chí trốn bất quá thời gian đục khoét, càng không thể hoàn mỹ giải đáp sinh ra sống cho ra đề thi, ở là có cái gọi là bảy năm chi ngứa, nhưng lại không biết nên làm sao định nghĩa.

02.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về Seoul gia lúc, vừa qua chín giờ tối.

Gian phòng này nhà trọ là bọn hắn cùng nhau năm thứ ba thời điểm mua xuống, ở một cái tính an toàn cùng tư mật tính đô rất tốt tiểu khu, nhà trọ không tính là lớn, phòng khách rộng rãi cùng phòng ăn, hai căn phòng ngủ một gian thư phòng, phối hợp nhà bếp cùng phòng tắm, hai người ở vừa vặn, tình cờ còn có thể thu nhận giúp đỡ một cái bởi vì chịu không được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quét tước thích mà rời nhà ra đi Kim Tại Hoán.

Khi đó bọn hắn đều nằm ở sự nghiệp bay lên kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu phần lớn thời gian ở tại đoàn kịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bận bịu soo ca sĩ hoạt động, bất đắc dĩ, gian phòng này nhà trọ đã trở thành tình cờ ngừng lại đứng, rồi lại là đủ để được gọi là "Gia" địa phương, cho người an tâm cùng lòng trung thành, vô kỳ hạn lưu trữ lãng mạn cùng độc thuộc về người yêu ôn nhu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ dưới lầu có thể xem đến nhà đèn sáng rỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện đang trong nhà xem kịch bản, hắn thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng đến vào giờ phút này cảnh tượng. Người kia nhất định ăn mặc một thân rộng rãi đồ mặc ở nhà, mang một bộ mắt kính gọng đen, tựa tại đầu giường hoặc là ghế sa lon góc, chỉ mở một chiếc đèn bàn. Tuy rằng hắn thường thường nói, Kha lão là như thế này xem đồ vật lời nói thị lực hội trở nên kém, nhưng này người tổng giải thích nói hơi tối ánh đèn dễ dàng hơn khiến người ta tiến vào nhân vật, biểu lộ chân thành, khiến người ta không làm gì được hắn.

Chỉ là như vậy đơn giản tưởng tượng một chút, trong lòng những kia rêu rao lên bất an cùng buồn bực thật giống được ủi thiếp một chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng chìa khoá mở cửa, trong phòng một mảnh sáng sủa, nhưng không có âm thanh.

Bất quá chín điểm bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã núp ở phòng ngủ ngủ trên giường rồi, kịch bản mở ra tại bên gối, không kịp lấy xuống kính mắt còn đem đem treo ở trên mũi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở giường một bên đứng một hồi, đèn bàn ánh sáng dìu dịu rơi vào người kia gò má thượng, tại mắt tiệp dưới tỏa ra một bóng ma, không có trang mặt che đậy, trên má trái ba viên nốt ruồi nhìn qua đặc biệt dễ thấy.

Hắn vẫn cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu tại đây bảy năm giữa hầu như không có gì thay đổi, trên mặt cũng không có một chút nào biến lão vết tích, nhìn qua như cũ là 20 tuổi ra mặt dáng vẻ, như cũ là cố sự mới bắt đầu lúc khiến hắn động tâm dáng vẻ —— hắn ngồi ở Kim Tự Tháp dựa vào phía dưới trên ghế, nhìn xem người kia tại trên sân khấu nhảy ra không thể xoi mói động tác.

Đại khái, thời gian vẫn là ở quan tâm bọn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết mình lúc ngủ thói quen thật không tốt, nghiến răng ngáy to nói mớ, như thế không kém, thực sự không bỏ được quấy rầy Ung Thánh Hựu khó được giấc ngủ thời gian, hắn cẩn thận thanh người kia kính mắt hái xuống, ấn tắt cái kia chén tiểu đèn bàn, khinh đóng cửa khẽ cửa phòng ngủ, chuẩn bị ở phòng khách trên ghế xô pha được thông qua một đêm.

Hai giờ sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là bị pha lê phá nát thanh âm đánh thức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện men theo âm thanh bước nhanh đi tới nhà bếp, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở xử lý trước đài, chính cúi người xuống nhặt ly thủy tinh mảnh vỡ, có gì đó không đúng chính là, người kia áo ngủ bên ngoài trùm vào cái này hắn hôm nay mới từ trong nhà mặc trở về cũ vũ nhung phục.

"Ca, ngươi làm sao vậy "

Đại khái là được tiếng nói của hắn hù dọa đến, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên xoay người lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nhìn thấy hắn hơi đỏ lên gò má, còn có run rẩy đầu ngón tay, ngón cái tay phải được sắc bén mảnh vỡ cắt ra, một mảnh nhìn thấy mà giật mình màu máu, mà người kia nhưng thật giống như không tự biết bình thường như trước thanh mảnh vỡ cầm ở trong tay.

"Ta ... Ta không sao, chính là muốn uống nước không cẩn thận đánh nát cái chén. Niel ngươi trước đi ngủ, ta thu thập một chút."

Không đúng.

Này không đúng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên, mạnh mẽ đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu tránh né ánh mắt, hắn nhìn thấy trong cặp mắt kia rõ ràng chứa đầy nước mắt, để người kia hoảng loạn cùng luống cuống liếc mắt một cái là rõ mồn một.

Hắn lấy xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay thủy tinh mảnh vỡ, không phân do nói đem người ôm, đột nhiên xuất hiện bay lên không để Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng hoàn thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, thanh vùi đầu vào người kia ngực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện này mới cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu trên người cảm giác mát mẻ, so sánh dưới, người kia cái trán lại là bị phỏng dọa người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy ra hòm thuốc, đại thể xử lý Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay vết thương, nhìn thấy người kia tựa hồ thoáng bình tĩnh lại, mới mở miệng hỏi ý kiến hỏi đến tột cùng là đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Ca, phát sinh cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không nói, hắn thực sự cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Nửa đêm đột nhiên kéo tới khô nóng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng loạn cực kỳ, tim đập tần suất quá nhanh, quanh thân vô lực, như là một loại chết chìm y hệt cảm giác, trực giác nói cho hắn chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới có thể giúp hắn. Nhưng bọn họ trả đang lãnh chiến, cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu sắp nhớ không rõ chiến tranh lạnh nguyên nhân là cái gì, cũng vẫn là kéo không dưới mặt mũi đi gọi tỉnh trên ghế xô pha ngủ người, chỉ có thể lặng lẽ mặc vào người kia áo khoác, dựa vào người yêu mùi vị quen thuộc miễn cưỡng sơ giải nôn nóng.

Nhưng còn xa xa chưa đủ, tình huống trái lại càng ngày càng hỏng bét.

Thẳng đến vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy hắn, yêu trên thân người nhiệt độ mới khiến cho như vậy bệnh trạng tạm thời đạt được giảm bớt, nhưng mà rõ ràng mới qua không đến mười phút bộ dáng, phần kia không biết tên nôn nóng lại tại cường thế tuyên cáo tồn tại cảm giác.

"Niel ... Ngươi, ngươi có thể hay không ... Có thể hay không ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc không nhịn được mở miệng.

Người trước mắt làm không đúng, mắt đỏ vành mắt thút thít, thật giống mỗi nói một chữ đều phải tốn phí một phen khí lực, như vậy không hề che giấu chút nào mềm mại, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm trạng nổi lên tinh tế dày đặc đau, tận lực thả nhẹ ngữ khí ôn nhu hỏi thăm.

"Ca muốn cái gì "

"Ôm ta một cái ... Ôm ta một cái có được hay không "

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng không ngừng run rẩy, cố nén nước mắt rốt cuộc không bị khống từ viền mắt chảy ra, trong thân thể truyền tới lo lắng tín hiệu, không chỉ có để cả người hắn tiến vào một loại sốt cao trạng thái, càng là gợi ra bất an mãnh liệt cảm giác, chỉ có người yêu chặt chẽ ôm ấp mới có thể trị càng như vậy đột phát tình huống, Ung Thánh Hựu không lo được bọn hắn vẫn còn lẫn nhau giằng co chiến tranh lạnh trong, xệ mặt xuống mặt mở miệng yêu cầu ôm ấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được trong lòng chính mình như là đã ra nghiêm trọng lún sự cố, hai ngày trước trả hết sức lạnh ngữ khí người, vào lúc này lại khóc lóc ở trước mặt hắn yếu thế, hắn đối bộ này đáng thương dáng dấp không hề sức đề kháng, chỉ có thể thua hoàn toàn.

Đại khái là cảm thấy mất mặt cực kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào trong lòng bàn tay, nỗ lực giấu đi khóc đỏ ánh mắt, cũng tại một giây sau bị người cường thế ôm vào trong ngực thời điểm, không ngừng được khóc thút thít lúc khóc âm, thuận thế thanh nước mắt nước mũi đều lau ở người kia trên bả vai.

"Không sao rồi, không sao rồi."

Người trong ngực trả đang run rẩy, ngón tay nắm thật chặt sau lưng của hắn một khối nhỏ vải vóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng theo Ung Thánh Hựu lưng, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng an ủi.

Cái này ôm ấp có phần dài dằng dặc, đại khái kéo dài mười phút lâu như vậy.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được chính mình chậm rãi khôi phục khí lực, ý thức trở nên rõ ràng, khô nóng cảm giác cũng đang dần dần biến mất, mới từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực rút khỏi đến, nhưng như trước cúi đầu, hắn thực sự không thể tin được chính mình vừa vặn cử động.

"Xin lỗi, ta cũng không biết ta là thế nào ..."

Người trước mắt trả ăn mặc cái này bảy năm trước vũ nhung phục, nhuyễn hồ hồ bộ dáng như một gạo nếp nắm, mới vừa toả nhiệt để gò má của hắn như trước hơi hơi ửng hồng, nhìn lên đặc biệt hiện ra nhỏ, cùng bảy năm trước hào không khác biệt.

Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết như vậy hình dung một cái nhanh ba mươi tuổi đại nam nhân tựa hồ không quá thích hợp, nhưng như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn mà nói chính là có ngọt ngào lực sát thương, khiến hắn không nhịn được mềm lòng, cả người khinh Phiêu Phiêu giống là đạp ở vị ngọt phù vân thượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn quên mất bọn hắn trả nơi đang lãnh chiến trong, những kia liên quan với "Bảy năm chi ngứa" xoắn xuýt cũng bị không hề để tâm, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn lại một lần nữa thanh người kia ủng tiến trong lồng ngực.

"Không việc gì đâu, chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca muốn muốn bao nhiêu ôm ấp cũng có thể."

Nguyên lai chỉ cần dùng một cái ôm ấp, là có thể dễ như ăn cháo đem những kia không biết tên xao động cùng bất an từng cái tan rã.

03.

Ung Thánh Hựu được rồi một loại kỳ quái bệnh.

Chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng.

Duy nhất thuốc giải tại người yêu căng đầy trong ngực, tại người yêu lưu luyến trong ánh mắt, tại người yêu ôn nhu an ủi bên trong.

Hắn cảm thấy rất mất mặt, rõ ràng đã sắp ba mươi tuổi, lại đột nhiên như một vừa vặn rơi vào bể tình tiểu tử vắt mũi chưa sạch, một khắc cũng không thể rời đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Chỉ cần vượt qua hai giờ không có ôm ấp, hoặc là không có chân chân thiết thiết thân thể tiếp xúc, liền sẽ không tự chủ khô nóng, lo lắng, kèm theo cả người vô lực cùng tinh lực không tập trung, nghiêm trọng nhưng là sốt cao không ngừng.

Mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì làm không biết mệt.

Hắn cảm thấy như vậy niêm hồ hồ hằng ngày, như là được lập tức mang về tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ.

Mới vừa ở chung với nhau thời điểm, bọn hắn đều là muốn tóm lấy chỗ có khả năng thời gian, dùng để hôn môi hoặc là ôm ấp, dù cho tách ra một giây đều cảm thấy rất khó qua.

Tỷ như tại trên sân khấu thời điểm, hai người bọn họ quan phương chỗ đứng cách khá xa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế thanh Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về bên cạnh mình mang, gặp may thảm thời điểm miễn cưỡng muốn đi theo phía sau người nọ, chiếm trong đội Seohyun vị trí, tiểu hài chỉ được một mặt bất đắc dĩ quay đầu Hướng đội trưởng cầu viện.

Tỷ như có hành trình sáng sớm, bọn hắn chung quy phải chen tại giường dưới trên giường nhỏ không muốn tách ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, miễn cưỡng muốn ở đằng kia người trên cổ lưu lại điểm vết tích mới bằng lòng buông tha hắn, hôn xong còn muốn ở bên tai nhơn nhớt méo mó lẩm bẩm, "Xây chương, ca chính là ta một người được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ, nhưng vẫn là tùy ý người kia làm ẩu, sau đó nhận mệnh lục lọi ra cao cổ áo lông mặc vào.

Thẳng đến đội trưởng không thể nhịn được nữa gõ cửa giục, bọn hắn mới từ trong phòng đi ra, được đội trưởng níu lấy lỗ tai chất vấn thời điểm còn muốn cho phòng ngủ rèm cửa sổ đưa cho bọn hắn lưng nồi.

......

Từ lâu quên ngọt ngào tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ là lúc nào giao qua bình thản mỗi một ngày.

Đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu tại Liên hoan phim Berlin, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Bắc Mỹ tuần diễn, cách tính không rõ ràng sai giờ cùng hoàn toàn khác nhau mùa, không có buổi sáng vành tai và tóc mai chạm vào nhau cùng nói không hết tình thoại, càng cũng không cảm thấy không quen, mới ý thức tới bọn hắn từ lâu không phải mới bắt đầu không thể rời bỏ đối phương tình nhân nhỏ.

Sáng nay cảnh tượng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy có phần hoảng hốt, tỉnh lại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chính một mực kề sát ở trong lồng ngực của hắn, nửa bên gò má ngâm ở ánh mặt trời bên trong, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, quá dài Lưu Hải ngăn trở rủ xuống khóe mắt, cả người nhìn lên dịu ngoan cực kỳ.

Người yêu trong ngực đều là khiến người ta cảm thấy an tâm lại tự tại, là có thể thành toàn hết thảy đẹp Diệu Mộng cảnh tồn tại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngậm lấy ý cười, nhìn chằm chằm người kia ngủ nhan nhìn một lúc lâu, không nhịn được đụng đi lên tại khóe môi rơi cái kế tiếp khẽ hôn, mới bỏ được nổi thân chuẩn bị bữa sáng.

Cũng chỉ có tại Ung Thánh Hựu sinh bệnh thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới sẽ khó được một lần đi vào nhà bếp, nghiên cứu bánh mì nướng cơ thao tác phương pháp, vụng về cắt lấy một cái chân giò hun khói, cầm cái xẻng trứng tráng tươi động tác cũng là mới lạ cực kỳ.

Không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh một cái thoáng hồ mất trứng chần thịnh đến trong cái mâm, một cái hơi lạnh thân thể liền cọ đi qua.

"Ôm."

Vừa vặn trả ở trong mơ vểnh lên khóe miệng người, rời đi người yêu trong ngực bất quá vài chục phút mà thôi, cảm giác bất an liền thúc giục hắn tỉnh lại, liền yêu cầu ôm trong giọng nói đều ngậm lấy oan ức, đáng thương Hề Hề tới gần tựa tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngực, chờ người kia nắm chặt ôm ấp.

Một chữ độc nhất lực sát thương có phần quá mức cường đại rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt ném ra cái xẻng, nắm chặt cánh tay thanh người kia chụp tiến trong lồng ngực của mình, thỏa mãn đáng thương bệnh nhân yêu cầu.

"Ca bộ dáng này, ta nên như thế nào đi công tác nha."

Cũng may Ung Thánh Hựu đang đứng ở nghỉ ngơi trong lúc, không đến nỗi được đột nhiên xuất hiện chứng bệnh ảnh hưởng công việc bình thường, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành trình lại đẩy không xong, xế chiều hôm nay còn có ca khúc mới thu lại, hắn không khỏi được lo lắng, không biết Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy trạng thái có thể hay không chống đỡ qua không có một người hắn buổi chiều.

"Mang ta đi, ta muốn đi theo ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, trong mắt ủ rũ trả chưa hoàn toàn tản đi, mơ mơ màng màng giơ tay lên dụi dụi con mắt, sau đó một mặt mong đợi nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Trải qua mấy ngày, hắn cũng từ từ thói quen đối người yêu ôm khát cầu, cũng không lại chính vì như vậy trạng thái mà thật không tiện, dứt khoát ỷ vào bệnh nhân thân phận đưa ra vô lý thỉnh cầu, thăm dò Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn sủng ái điểm mấu chốt.

"Được, ca muốn làm cái gì cũng có thể."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu hôn một cái người kia phát xoáy, chỉ cảm thấy cả trái tim đều là đầy Đương Đương ôn nhu ủi thiếp.

Hắn yêu thích khi hai mươi tuổi Trương Dương chói mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng yêu thích ba mươi tuổi lúc ôn hòa an tâm Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn yêu thích con rối này ngươi tùy hứng, tình cờ đùa nghịch tiểu tỳ khí dáng vẻ, dù cho đã đến bảy mươi tuổi cũng phải một mực sủng đi xuống mới được.

Đây đại khái là Khương Nghĩa Kiện soo tới nay, lần đầu mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu làm việc với nhau.

Vị kia từ lâu chuyển hình diễn viên người ngược lại là hát đối tay máy ghi âm tò mò, nhìn chung quanh, một lúc tiện tay lật lên trên giá nhạc phổ, một lúc lại quấy rối giống như đối với trên thiết bị cái nút một trận lộn xộn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem cảnh tượng trước mắt không nhịn được khẽ cười thành tiếng, hắn mấy ngày gần đây phát hiện một cái kỳ diệu hiện tượng, bất thình lình chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng thật giống không chỉ là đối ôm khát cầu đơn giản như vậy, còn có chút khả ái tác dụng phụ, dĩ nhiên khiến những này năm càng thành thục Ung Thánh Hựu trở nên ấu trĩ lên, liền hành vi cử chỉ cũng giống như cái cầu chú ý tiểu bằng hữu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi lần nhìn thấy người kia ấu trĩ dáng dấp, đều chỉ muốn đem hắn ước lượng tại trong túi sủng ái che chở, một điểm dập đầu đụng đều không cho phép.

"Nha, ngươi cười cái gì, ta cũng là người đang hát được không."

Nghe được người kia tiếng cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng hắn là đang cười nhạo mình không hiểu nổi những này máy ghi âm, thế là tức giận quay đầu lại phản bác.

Chính thức thời gian làm việc sắp đến rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không đoái hoài tới hống phát giận tiểu bằng hữu, tiến lên đem người ôm vào trong lồng ngực, một lúc yếu tách ra một quãng thời gian, muốn đem ôm ấp sớm dự chi mới được.

"Ca, ghi âm lão sư mau sắp tới, lại ôm đi xuống nhưng xảy ra đại sự rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không nỡ bỏ, ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện ma thặng một hồi lâu, cảm giác cái này ôm liều lượng đầy đủ khiến hắn sống quá ngắn ngủi phân biệt, mới không tình nguyện buông tay ra, cuối cùng trả đòi cái rơi vào trên gương mặt hôn môi mới coi như miễn cưỡng thoả mãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh ngồi ở bên cạnh trong phòng, hắn mặc trên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện vệ y, bởi vì người kia còn muốn lục ca, không thể kịp thời đưa ra động viên ôm ấp, cho nên chỉ có thể dựa vào người yêu mùi vị đến giảm bớt bất an cùng lo lắng. Vệ y bên ngoài trả trùm vào cái kia bộ màu trắng cũ vũ nhung phục, liền Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không biết hắn tại sao đột nhiên chấp nhất với cái này quần áo cũ, chỉ có thể tạm thời hiểu thành vật cũ sẽ cho hắn an tâm.

Tại bệnh chứng ảnh hưởng, không có Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở bên cạnh mỗi phút mỗi giây đều rất khó nhịn, bất quá hai giờ bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu cảm thấy thân thể hơi hơi toả nhiệt, khôn kể xao động cùng bất an khiến hắn làm sợ sệt, chỉ có thể hết khả năng mà cuộn tròn lên, mang theo vệ y mũ, ngửi trên y phục Khương Nghĩa Kiện mùi vị, nỗ lực dùng nước ly đá mát ngoài vách cho gò má của mình cùng cái trán hạ nhiệt độ.

Thế là sau ba tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy cửa ra thời điểm, nhìn đến chính là như vậy một cảnh tượng.

Người kia gò má đỏ hồng núp ở trong ghế, hiển nhiên là cực độ khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn, trong nháy mắt khiến hắn hổ thẹn không ngớt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước đi lên trước thanh Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ghế vớt lên, thuận thế lấy xuống cái kia trên đầu người vệ mũ áo tử, khinh hôn vào thoáng nóng lên trên trán, chăm chú trói lại hắn bốc lên mồ hôi lạnh lòng bàn tay hết khả năng truyền tống nhiệt độ.

"Ca, ngươi có khỏe không "

"Thật không tốt, ôm ta một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình không nên có như vậy bốc đồng ý nghĩ, khó mà nói hình dáng oan ức tư vị thậm chí khiến hắn bắt đầu căm ghét của mình tham lam, nhưng chính là không bị khống chế, muốn trước mắt người này chỉ cùng hắn, muốn đem hắn hết thảy ôn nhu hết thảy chiếm thành của mình, xa xỉ hy vọng có thể một mực một mực được ôn nhu như vậy gió thổi không lọt bao vây lấy, này hơi quá đáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy trả đang phát run mèo con an ủi y hệt nhẹ nhàng lay động, đối mặt mang bệnh yếu ớt vô cùng người yêu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên không có mảy may keo kiệt, ôm ấp cũng tốt, hôn môi cũng tốt, thậm chí là sao trên trời cũng tốt, đều sẽ nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế đưa đến người kia trước mặt.

"Thánh Hựu ca còn có cái gì yêu cầu, ta đều sẽ thỏa mãn."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoẹo cổ suy tư chốc lát, có một cái ám đâm đâm ý nghĩ, hắn muốn cho ca nhạc hội vé vào cửa mấy giây bên trong bán trống không God Da nie cho hắn hát, muốn hưởng thụ chuyên môn tri kỷ phục vụ, để đại minh tinh chỉ hát cho một mình hắn nghe.

"Cái kia, ta nghĩ nghe ngươi hát."

"Được, ca muốn nghe cái gì ca "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn có điểm cảm giác không giống nhau, không phải bình thường mặt đối mặt hát cho hắn nghe, mà là thông qua tai nghe đến lan truyền trong thanh âm rung động, thế là hắn nắm Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới phòng thu âm, thanh chuyên dụng tai nghe đưa cho người kia.

"Cái gì ca cũng có thể, ngươi quyết định là tốt rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đeo ống nghe lên, ngoan ngoãn ngồi trên ghế dựa chờ đợi được luyến thanh âm của người vây quanh thời khắc.

Phòng thu âm bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở trước ống nói có phần do dự, hắn lấy tư cách soo ca sĩ những năm này, xuất không ít đơn khúc, cũng có một chút là mình tham dự từ khúc sáng tác, trong đó ngọt ngào tình ca ngược lại là cũng có không ít, nhưng nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn cảm thấy đều không thích hợp bây giờ cảnh tượng.

Suy nghĩ một lát sau hắn nhắm mắt lại, hát xuất câu kia trước hết hiện lên ở trong đầu ca từ.

"감아봐천천히두눈을

Thử nhắm mắt lại từ từ dùng hai tay cảm thụ thử xem

느껴봐우리가함께할

Chúng ta từng ở đồng thời vô số thời gian

..."

Là {{ ALWAYS }}, bảy năm trước ca khúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm thông qua tai nghe truyền tới bên tai thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu có chốc lát hoảng hốt.

Rõ ràng bao bọc thâm hậu vũ nhung phục, đưa thân vào khô ráo mùa đông giá rét, không khí lạnh lẽo từ cửa sổ khe hở tiến vào trong phòng, đều là khiến người ta theo bản năng che kín áo khoác, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại có một loại ảo giác, như là được lập tức mang về bảy năm trước Hạ Thiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ nóng, hắn từ trước đến giờ không thích Hạ Thiên khô nóng không khí, không thích mồ hôi ẩm ướt vải vóc niêm hồ hồ kề sát ở trên da cảm giác, không thích ngày hè Bạo Vũ qua đi, trong không khí tản ra không đi ẩm ướt khí tức.

Thế nhưng cái kia cuối mùa xuân đầu mùa hè năm tháng chưa, tàu điện ngầm gió lùa xẹt qua khe hở cùng lọn tóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại năm tháng một trận cuối cùng trong mưa lần thứ nhất dắt tay của hắn, tại chậm lại bước chân bước đi thong thả về túc xá trên đường, hơi lạnh Dạ Phong nhô lên góc áo của bọn hắn, lưu lại không biết tên vi diệu tín hiệu.

Bây giờ muốn khởi như trước tựa mộng không phải mộng, xa xôi mà Hỗn Độn.

Hắn đang nghĩ, hắn chưa từng như này yêu cái nào đó Hạ Thiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhẹ giọng mở miệng, không ngờ như thế trong tai nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm , đồng thời tiếp tục hát đi xuống.

"많은시간많은약속

Vô số thời gian vô số ước định

어느새익숙한얼굴도

Trong lúc vô tình khuôn mặt quen thuộc

너무나소중한시간들

Trân quý như thế trong năm tháng

하나하나내겐특별해

Từng giọt từng giọt đối với ta mà nói đều là đặc biệt

매번지쳐힘겨워도

Ta mỗi khi uể oải không thể tả thời điểm

날보며웃을네생각에힘을내

Nhớ tới đối với ta mỉm cười ngươi liền cả người tràn ngập sức mạnh

..."

Bài hát này bọn hắn đã từng đồng thời hát qua rất nhiều lần.

Năm thứ nhất Hạ Thiên, bọn hắn ăn mặc màu phấn nhạt cùng thiển quần áo màu xanh lam, đứng ở sinh tồn thi đấu cuối cùng trên sân khấu, bọn hắn hát giai điệu nhẹ nhàng aways, tất cả vừa mới bắt đầu.

Năm thứ hai mùa đông, bọn hắn ăn mặc chỉnh tề đắc thể âu phục, đứng ở trao giải lễ truy dưới ánh sáng, bọn hắn hát làn điệu ưu thương aways, hửng đông về sau là ngày mai, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải điểm cuối.

Bọn hắn rõ ràng đã quá lâu không có hát qua bài hát này, nhưng kỳ quái là, ca từ vẫn là rất quen vu tâm, lại như vĩnh viễn hai chữ này như thế, một mực dừng lại tại trong trí nhớ.

Cố sự trọn vẹn vượt qua bảy năm thời gian, quá mức dài dòng cùng phiền phức, không phải dùng một câu nói tóm tắt liền có thể đại thể khái quát, những kia xa xôi cảnh tượng chìm chìm nổi nổi biến thành mảnh vỡ, biến thành khóa lại rồi hồi ức, biến thành giống như đã từng quen biết mộng cảnh, rồi lại bị bài hát này một lần nữa ghép lại với nhau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra phòng thu âm, lại một lần nữa thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, trước đó hành hạ hai người "Bảy năm chi ngứa" là cỡ nào nhàm chán, những kia không có chứng cứ hoài nghi cùng mê man bất quá là lo được lo mất cùng mua dây buộc mình mà thôi.

Mỗi ngày nhiều lần ôm ấp cho người an tâm cùng thỏa mãn, người yêu ánh mắt ôn nhu như là có thể đi qua thời gian đường hầm.

Mà nhìn như nan giải đáp án cũng không tại năm ánh sáng có hơn ngày mai, cũng không ở gang tấc bên trong ngày hôm qua, tại yêu nhau người nhìn về phía lẫn nhau chăm chú trong ánh mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sơ tâm động, là đối phương khi còn trẻ dáng dấp, nhưng vào giờ phút này, chăm chú ôm nhau bọn họ không có lý do gì không đi tin tưởng —— chúng ta không ngừng bảy năm, chúng ta đáng giá vĩnh viễn.

04.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất có phần khổ não.

Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh tựa hồ nghiêm trọng hơn một ít, treo ở bên mép không còn là "Niel nhanh ôm ta một cái", mà là tiến cấp tới "Niel hôn nhẹ ta có được hay không", tựa hồ là từ chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng giao qua chiều sâu hôn môi chứng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên vui với tại mọi thời khắc thỏa mãn người yêu yêu cầu, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới con kia được làm hư bệnh nhân mèo nhỏ dĩ nhiên hội càng ngày càng quá đáng.

Buổi sáng tỉnh lại, theo thường lệ trao đổi một cái chào buổi sáng hôn, nhưng từ lướt qua liền thôi môi đụng nhau từ từ diễn biến thành khó khăn chia lìa nụ hôn dài, đầu lưỡi quấn quýt phát ra bí ẩn tiếng nước, làm cho cả phòng ngủ đều tràn đầy mập mờ khí tức, hôn tất Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn dùng ướt nhẹp con mắt nhìn về phía hắn, trong miệng lẩm bẩm "Không đủ, ta còn muốn", vừa vặn tỉnh ngủ trả mê mẩn trừng trợn lên con mèo nhỏ, nửa hai mắt nheo lại, ửng hồng khóe mắt cùng nhẹ nhàng nhăn lại chóp mũi đều là trêu chọc hắn ngọt ngào bom.

Cái này căn bản là lôi kéo người ta phạm tội.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhận được thỏa mãn, nhếch lên khóe miệng ổ tiến có chứa người yêu nhiệt độ bị ổ, loạn xì ngầu đầu nhỏ lệch qua trên gối đầu, lại là một bộ buồn ngủ bộ dáng.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không tốt lắm.

Hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu một quãng thời gian rất dài chưa từng làm rồi.

Đầu tiên là trước một quãng thời gian một mực tại chiến tranh lạnh, sau đó chiến tranh lạnh được Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bị mắc bệnh chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng đánh vỡ, tuy nói hai người mỗi ngày dinh dính vô cùng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường nằm ở một loại suy yếu lại bất lực trạng thái, phần lớn thời gian đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại dùng ôm ấp và hôn môi dụ dỗ người kia, không nỡ bỏ để bệnh nhân mèo nhỏ chịu đến một chút xíu oan ức, chớ nói chi là chịu đựng kịch liệt làm tình rồi.

Vừa sáng sớm, hắn một cái huyết khí phương cương đại nam nhân, lại là rất lâu không có mở qua ăn mặn, nơi đó chịu đựng nổi người yêu như vậy thế tiến công, bất đắc dĩ chỉ được đi vào phòng tắm tự mình giải quyết.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm bên cạnh không có Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong chăn cũng không lại ấm áp như vậy, hắn lập tức cũng có chút oan ức, liền dép cũng không kịp mặc liền chân trần tìm kiếm khắp nơi người yêu thân ảnh .

Phòng khách không có, nhà bếp không có, phòng trọ cũng không có, đang tại Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nóng nảy thời điểm, nghe được trong phòng tắm truyền tới một trận thở mạnh thanh âm, kèm theo được hết sức đè thấp tiếng nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho dù bệnh nghiêm trọng đến đâu cũng không đến nỗi đoán không ra trong phòng tắm tình hình, bất quá hắn không chút nào cảm giác được thật không tiện, ngược lại là lên chút ý đồ xấu.

Đẩy ra cửa phòng tắm, cố ý làm ra một bộ vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

"Niel muốn vì cái gì không nói cho ta."

(bảo mệnh trọng yếu, xe đã bị ta kéo đi rồi - )

Các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu thập xong tất cả trở về phòng ngủ, phát hiện vừa vặn thanh tẩy lúc liền buồn ngủ người trả ngồi ở trên giường, dùng chăn đem mình bao lấy, chỉ lộ ra viên mao Nhung Nhung đầu nhỏ, đang tại ngốc Hề Hề ngáp một cái.

"Ca như nào đây không ngủ "

"Ngươi không ở, ta không ngủ được ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm tiến chăn, thanh làm nũng mèo nhỏ toàn bộ ôm vào trong lồng ngực, không qua mấy phút, trong lồng ngực người tiếng hít thở liền biến được đều đều mà lâu dài, đại khái đã lâm vào ngọt mộng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở đằng kia người trên trán rơi cái kế tiếp hôn, nhẹ giọng nói câu ngủ ngon.

Người yêu trong ngực đều là trị liệu mất ngủ tốt nhất dược vật, tác dụng phụ là một cái ngọt ngào mộng.

"Ngủ ngon."

05.

Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh tình đang chầm chậm chuyển biến tốt, đối ôm ấp và hôn môi ỷ lại cũng không lại mãnh liệt như vậy, vừa vặn nghỉ ngơi chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều kết thúc, cũng có thể bắt đầu chọn mới kịch bản.

Sinh hoạt bắt đầu từ từ khôi phục lại quỹ đạo thượng, trước hết cảm thấy không thói quen trái lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Cuối năm lễ trao giải đều là tụ tập, cơ hồ là cách mỗi mấy ngày liền có mới hành trình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại phòng ngủ cùng phòng giữ quần áo tới tới lui lui đi rồi mấy chuyến, hai mươi tấc rương hành lý mở ra ở trên sàn nhà, quần áo cùng đồ rửa mặt lung tung đống ở bên trong, hắn đứng ở bên cạnh suy tư một hồi, xem ra không có cái gì nhu phẩm cần thiết quên mang, cũng mệt mỏi cẩn thận thu dọn, đang chuẩn bị trực tiếp thanh cái rương khép lại.

Cả một buổi chiều Ung Thánh Hựu đều uốn tại trong sô pha xem kịch bản, cảm giác thấy hơi mệt mỏi, khép lại kịch bản ngáp một cái, đi vào phòng ngủ liền thấy người kia chính lao lực thanh tràn đầy Đương Đương cái rương hợp lại, ngược lại là miễn cưỡng thành công, chỉ bất quá có một đoạn nhỏ góc áo trả kẹp ở cái rương trong khe hở.

"Khương tiên sinh, ngươi có thể hay không chú ý một điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới đem rương hành lý mở ra, đồ vật bên trong loạn xì ngầu, vừa nhìn chính là tiện tay nhét vào, hắn bất đắc dĩ bắt đầu cho sơ ý người yêu gấp quần áo, thanh thành bộ quần áo cất vào lô hàng trong túi, mỹ phẩm dưỡng da cùng đồ rửa mặt cũng chỉnh tề bày ra được, còn không quên căn dặn người kia mang tốt số liệu tuyến cùng nạp điện bảo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng đáp ứng, trong đầu lại đang miên man suy nghĩ.

Một tuần trước, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể đáng thương Hề Hề ôm hắn, lẩm bẩm "Mang ta cùng đi có được hay không", trong giọng nói là một vạn phần oan ức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là đối với hắn bộ dáng này không có sức đề kháng, nhưng lại đẩy không xong công tác, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cho náo người nóng tính theo mao, nói xong "Ta rất nhanh sẽ trở về rồi, ca ngoan ngoãn ở nhà chờ ta", sau đó đem nói từ biệt ôm ấp kéo rất dài rất dài, thẳng đến người đại diện đánh tới cái thứ ba giục điện thoại mới đi ra khỏi gia môn.

Nhưng là, trước đó dù cho chơi xấu cũng phải dán người của hắn, nhưng bây giờ giúp hắn sửa sang lại hành lý, loại nhân vật này đổi chỗ cảm giác không hiểu để Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần thất bại, đưa tay thanh chăm chú ở gấp quần áo người một cái kéo tiến trong lồng ngực.

"Ca phải nhớ được nhớ ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm ở khách sạn trên giường lớn, không kịp đợi lấy mái tóc thổi khô liền bấm video điện thoại, cái kia người đại khái vẫn là ở xem kịch bản, âm thanh bận kéo dài hai mươi giây đều không có được nghe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần buồn bực, thật giống chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng cũng là hội truyền nhiễm, Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả khỏi rồi, lại đem ngọt ngào bệnh độc lây cho hắn.

Điện thoại rốt cuộc tại thứ hai mươi sáu giây thời điểm tiếp thông, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh, cái kia người thật giống như cũng là vừa vặn tắm xong, gò má được nhiệt khí hun đến hơi hơi ửng hồng, đang dùng khăn mặt lau tóc thượng thủy châu.

"Niel "

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy kia người chậm chạp không nói lời nào, cũng chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm màn hình cười khúc khích, Cẩu Cẩu mắt duy trì Mã Tạp Long hình dạng, nằm nghiêng tư thế cũng chưa từng thay đổi, để hắn không khỏi hoài nghi phải hay không Internet xảy ra vấn đề.

Nồi nấu cháo điện thoại đại khái là tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong tình nhân nhỏ mới biết làm sự tình, bất quá luyến ái thời gian dài tới bảy năm hai vị này bắt tay vào làm cũng là hạ bút thành văn, từ Ung Thánh Hựu tân kịch kéo tới bọn hắn trước đó cùng đi ra diễn tống nghệ tiết mục, từ ngày mai trao giải lễ C kéo tới hai người biến quen thuộc thời cơ, từ cơm tối hôm nay kéo tới cửa nhà mới mở Sushi điếm.

"Đúng rồi, ta trước một quãng thời gian về nhà, dẫn theo rất nhiều đồ chua cùng tương cua trở về, ca đừng quên ăn."

"Ta thấy được, ngươi lúc này đúng là không có đã quên bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh, giá trị được thưởng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút ngượng ngùng, trước đó bọn hắn cãi nhau hoặc là chiến tranh lạnh, rất lớn một phần nguyên nhân đều là bởi vì chính mình tại trên sinh hoạt đều là cẩu thả, không phân rõ thịt gà nên bỏ vào ướp lạnh thất vẫn là đông lạnh thất, đều là quên quần jean không thể cùng áo sơ mi trắng đồng thời ném vào máy giặt, liền ngay cả rương hành lý đều phải Ung Thánh Hựu đến giúp hắn thu thập.

Nếu không phải đột nhiên xuất hiện chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng, đồng thời sinh hoạt thời kỳ, thật giống đều là Ung Thánh Hựu đang chiếu cố hắn.

Ngươi xem, ta thật sự thích nhất hắn.

Bị bệnh nhuyễn hồ hồ bộ dáng làm yêu thích, trong ngày thường giả vờ thành thục dáng vẻ cũng yêu thích, tiểu hài tử giống như chơi xấu cầu chú ý dáng vẻ làm yêu thích, ôn nhu săn sóc sẽ chiếu cố người bộ dáng cũng yêu thích, chừng hai mươi lúc tại trên sân khấu khiêu vũ dáng vẻ làm yêu thích, nhanh ba mươi tuổi lúc xuất hiện tại màn ảnh lớn thượng bộ dáng cũng yêu thích.

Yêu ngươi thật tốt.

Yêu ngươi càng tốt hơn.

Chỉ là thất thần mấy giây bộ dáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phục hồi tinh thần lại liền nhìn thấy bên đầu điện thoại kia người đã bắt đầu buồn ngủ, khuỷu tay chống đỡ cái đầu, đỉnh đầu một nhúm nhỏ ngốc mao theo từng cái gật đầu động tác chiếu sáng lung tung, rõ ràng đã làm khốn, nhưng một cái tay khác lại cố chấp nhanh siết chặt điện thoại, đần độn đáng yêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình như là mới biết yêu tiểu tử vắt mũi chưa sạch như thế, trong lòng có nai con tại đi loạn, lòng tràn đầy cả mắt đều là không giấu được rung động.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn định lặng lẽ cúp điện thoại, nhưng đã không bị khống chế nhẹ giọng gọi ra người nọ có tên chữ.

"... Ân "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh muốn đi vào giấc ngủ thời điểm đột nhiên nghe được tên của mình, đột nhiên mở mắt ra, trong tay điện thoại suýt chút nữa thì tuột xuống, cùng người yêu gọi điện thoại lại thiếu một chút ngủ, hắn có chút ngượng ngùng ngồi dậy dụi dụi con mắt.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Không đầu không đuôi lại mạo mạo thất thất thuyết minh, ngược lại là trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không biết làm sao, bọn hắn thật giống rất lâu chưa từng nói qua ta yêu ngươi, cho nên đột nhiên nghe được thời điểm, vẫn là sẽ không nhịn được nhảy nhót cùng kinh hỉ, trong lòng suy nghĩ chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng đối với kéo gần luyến Nhân Gian khoảng cách quả nhiên rất hữu hiệu, nhưng vẫn là mạnh miệng nhạo báng.

"Ta còn nhớ ngươi trước đây thích nhất sáng tạo một ít kỳ kỳ quái quái ám hiệu, lúc nào trở nên như thế tục khí rồi."

Không phải là sao, mới vừa ở chung với nhau thời điểm, bọn hắn kỳ thực không thường nói "Ta yêu ngươi" loại này trắng ra tình thoại, ngược lại cũng không phải nghiêng về dầy đặc phao mạt bàn mông lung lời tâm tình, chỉ là quen thuộc thanh mịt mờ yêu thương đều giấu vào ánh mắt cùng tiếng lóng trong, cho dù là tại rộn ràng bài trừ trong đám người, sáng sủa truy dưới ánh sáng, cũng có thể thanh còn trẻ yêu chuộng nói đến tối tận hứng.

Ca nhạc hội thời điểm không có cơ hội dắt tay ôm ấp, không chỉ có chỗ đứng cách mấy cái người, liền trúng liền đồ tiêu sái tràng cũng là hướng ngược lại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tại gặp gỡ lúc đầu ngón tay chạm vào nhau, làm ra chỉ có ngươi ta mới hiểu mờ ám.

Vượt năm lúc Hậu Tứ nơi là máy quay phim, không có cách nào tại năm mới đệ nhất khắc đưa ra thật to ôm ấp, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cách chào cảm ơn lúc chen chúc đám người, nhìn xem người yêu ánh mắt nói ra một câu "Hai mươi bốn sung sướng", liền năm nay câu thứ nhất sinh nhật chúc phúc đều đặt trước, quả thật là bá đạo lại ôn nhu ngày tết người yêu.

Một câu thật đơn giản ta yêu ngươi, cũng muốn thông qua trong phim hoạt hình ấu trĩ đối thoại năng lực chính Đại Quang Minh nói ra khỏi miệng, "Nỗ cổ nhét ôi vung sóng hắc a", hoặc là làm bộ trấn tĩnh đọc ra người ái mộ nhắn lại, "Daniel vung sóng hắc" .

......

"Có thể là già rồi, người tuổi trẻ cái kia một bộ lãng mạn đã không thích hợp chúng ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng thuận thế tiếp lời đầu nhạo báng chính mình, không phải là sao, đều là bảy năm kỳ tình nhân rồi, nơi nào trả có nhiều như vậy lãng mạn cùng cảm giác mới mẻ, có thể nghĩ tới có thể không phải chỉ có tục khí ta yêu ngươi.

"Niel, chờ ngươi trở về, chúng ta lại đi một lần thêm bình, muốn ăn nhà kia phòng cà phê Lam Văn pho mát Pizza rồi."

"Được, ca đừng quên nhất định phải nhúng lên mật ong ăn mới được."

Thẳng đến cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu đều chưa có nói ra câu kia "I love you too" .

Hắn nghĩ, tục tức giận không cần mỗi ngày treo ở bên mép.

Đều là sẽ có rất nhiều thế tục lại đẹp đồ tốt, tỷ như tháng mười hai đầu đường tùy ý có thể thấy được cây giáng sinh, tỷ như một tháng chưa phủ xuống một trận cuối cùng tuyết, tỷ như đầu tháng hai trước tiên tràn ra yên hỏa, tỷ như thẳng thắn "Ta yêu ngươi", tỷ như vụng về lại không lãng mạn ta.

Đều cho ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xem đi ra bên ngoài bắt đầu bay lên tỉ mỉ hoa tuyết rồi, nếu như nhiệt độ đầy đủ thấp lời nói, đợi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc trở lại, cũng đã tích rơi xuống đầy đủ dày tuyết, camera đã bỏ không một đoạn thời gian, lần này tuyết rơi nhất định phải ra ngoài chụp ảnh mới được, buổi tối sương mù có phần đậm đặc, từ ban công cửa sổ sát đất có thể miễn cưỡng nhìn thấy xa xa Hán Giang, hắn suy đoán trên mặt sông đã kết ra một lớp mỏng manh băng.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ lại có chút thất thần, tựa hồ đã bắt đầu muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi, hay là chiều sâu ôm ấp chứng còn chưa có khỏi hẳn sao, không biết mặc vào người kia quần áo có thể hay không khá một chút.

Cảm thấy trong cửa sổ lộ ra cảm giác mát mẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên rèm cửa sổ, trong phòng vàng ấm ánh đèn ngăn cách bên ngoài bông tuyết bay tán loạn cùng tùy ý gió lạnh.

Đây là bọn hắn cùng nhau vượt qua cái thứ bảy mùa đông.

Seoul mùa đông là cái ôn nhu mùa.

END.

Bảy phần ngọt phí lời thời gian:

Trước đó viết qua hai quyển sách không ngọt xuất hiện lưng, cho nên lần này muốn thử một chút xuất hiện lưng ngọt bánh

Khát da chứng phối hợp bảy năm chi ngứa, vừa khổ lại ngọt, lại tăng thêm không lái xe đều có lỗi với này dạng giả thiết, thế là liền có như thế một phần cổ quái kỳ lạ văn.

Đệ đệ hát cái kia bộ phận ta viết aways là vì ký thụ hội thượng người ái mộ Vấn ca ca nếu như muốn dùng một ca khúc để hình dung ong Da nie sẽ chọn cái nào một bài

Sau đó ca ca chọn aways😭

Ô ô ô dưa dưa quá tốt rồi ta thật sự rất yêu dưa dưa 😭

Cuối cùng, hi vọng mọi người sẽ thích QAQ

(nhìn như cao sản người kỳ thực Hậu Thiên còn có một tràng cuộc thi đúng là tìm đường chết. . .


	11. Chapter 11

Đan Ung Afterwards

Afterwards

3k xuất hiện lưng đoản đả

Ta thật sự rất không hội viết xuất hiện lưng

Nhưng là cuộc sống như thế bên trong vẫn là muốn thử viết một viết

1.

Đến cùng cái gì mới tính là "Cuối cùng" 

Chỉ cần yêu cùng được yêu người đều vẫn còn,

Cái kia sẽ không có cuối cùng, chỉ có sau đó.

2.

Tại quá khứ tháng mười hai phần bên trong, gọi là WANNA ONE tổ hợp đã trải qua rất nhiều "Cuối cùng" .

Cuối cùng đánh ca, cuối cùng tống nghệ, cuối cùng trao giải lễ, còn có ở tại túc xá cuối cùng một đêm.

Đợi đến cuối cùng ngày hôm nay thật sự đến rồi, bọn hắn đứng ở cao thước trứng lớn trên sân khấu, lụa màu từ bên trên dồn dập hạ xuống, dưới đài người ái mộ chảy nước mắt hô tên của bọn họ, bọn hắn lần lượt đi tới múa đài trung ương, một lần một lần tái diễn cảm tạ.

Mỗi người đều tại chăm chú cáo biệt, đều tại vì trận này quá đáng tốt đẹp mộng lệ nóng doanh tròng, dùng chân tâm đổi chân tâm, dùng ôn nhu đổi ôn nhu, bất kể là yêu người hay là được yêu người, đều cho này cố sự đầy đủ trân quý, không uổng, không tiếc, không hối.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện như trước cảm thấy rất không chân thực.

Rõ ràng trước đây không lâu, dưới chân sân khấu vẫn là giấc mơ khởi điểm, trong khe hở vẫn là ngày hè gió nóng, làm sao trong nháy mắt liền đi tới ly biệt mùa đông. Bánh răng vận mệnh cùm cụp một tiếng ngừng lại chuyển động, đồng hồ cát cuối cùng một hạt cát lặng yên tung tích, thế là nơi này liền biến thành giấc mơ điểm cuối.

Thu lại ca nhạc hội VCR lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại màn ảnh trước nói xong lời nói như vậy.

"WANNA ONE sau khi kết thúc muốn nói nhất một tiếng cực khổ rồi người. Có thể cùng ca thường thường gặp mặt là tốt rồi, lại như ca ca đệ đệ như thế, đơn giản uống một chén rượu trắng."

Bọn hắn dời vào ký túc xá mới ngày thứ nhất, giường vẫn không có đưa đến, gian nhà trống rỗng, thế là hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên sàn nhà rải ra cái đệm, sau đó song song nằm ở phía trên, bên cạnh bày hai cái cái chén cùng một bình rượu trắng, cùng nội dung vở kịch bản V bên trong trên Thiên đài cảnh tượng giống nhau như đúc, bọn hắn cứ như vậy một mực trò chuyện cười, nói xong trước đây cùng hiện tại, mở ra chỉ có lẫn nhau hiểu được chuyện cười, tình cờ cũng nói chuyện trong tưởng tượng tương lai, cứ như vậy thẳng đến hửng đông.

Mọi người thường nói tư niệm chiều sâu, bất quá là từ đêm tối đến ban ngày.

Đồng thời thức đêm suốt đêm người, sẽ bị từng đường từng nét ghi vào tảng sáng đến lúc vụn vặt Tinh Quang bên trong, sẽ bị cẩn thận từng li từng tí giấu vào thần hôn chỗ giao giới bí mật trong không gian, đầy đủ lãng mạn, đầy đủ quý giá, dù như thế nào cũng có thể đánh bại thời gian cùng khoảng cách tồn tại.

3.

Ca nhạc hội phần cuối thay phiên nói cảm nghĩ thời điểm, ca ca của hắn vẫn là ở khóc.

Người kia quay lưng lại lau nước mắt, còn tại hướng bọn họ khoát tay biểu thị chính mình không liên quan, hơi chút bình ổn lại sau cầm lấy Microphone, lại là tại mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở một lần một lần hô Wannabe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả đêm đều tại nhẫn nhịn không đổ lệ, nước mắt tại viền mắt đảo quanh thời điểm, chỉ có thể nện lấy ngực giảm bớt chồng chất chua xót, hắn không nguyện khóc, muốn làm người ái mộ trong mắt có thể một mình chống đỡ một phương God Da nie, cũng muốn làm để ca ca người có thể dựa, không thể tại ca ca khóc thời điểm ôm một cái hắn, cho nên càng phải nhịn xuống nước mắt, cho hắn đưa đi an ủi kiên định ánh mắt.

Nhưng ca ca hô người ái mộ danh tự thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác lòng của mình lập tức nắm chặt rồi, theo tim đập nổi lên tinh tế dày đặc đau.

Này yêu quá quý giá, khinh Phiêu Phiêu cảm giác thường thường gọi người không nhịn được hoài nghi, mình là thật không nữa giá trị được. Cho nên đang bị vượt quá tưởng tượng yêu thương cùng ôn nhu vây quanh thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng là muốn cố gắng nữa một ít, trở nên càng lớn mạnh một chút, sớm một chút trở thành thành thục đáng tin đại nhân, không muốn phụ lòng từng cái tác thành cho hắn mơ ước người.

Được nhân ái, thưởng thức, đuổi theo cảm giác tốt không chân thực.

Nếu như không có được gọi là Wannabe nhân ái hắn, hắn vốn nên là cái bình thường người, tình cờ làm một lần không thiết thực mộng, làm sao có thể có cơ hội đứng ở Kim Tự Tháp đỉnh chóp nghênh tiếp thuộc về hắn vinh quang, làm sao có thể trở thành trong mắt người khác mong muốn không thể thành giấc mơ.

Người là lòng tham động vật.

Rõ ràng biết rõ Đạo Thiên dưới không có tiệc không tan, cũng vẫn là lòng tham muốn phải nắm chặt mỗi một phần yêu.

Gặp phải ca ca, yêu ca ca, nắm giữ ca ca cảm giác cũng tốt không chân thực.

Ca ca của hắn khóc lên cũng rất dễ nhìn, khóe mắt ửng hồng, trong đôi mắt chứa đầy nước mắt, theo chớp mắt động tác theo gương mặt hạ xuống, liền mũi cũng hiện ra đỏ, nhưng là ca ca của hắn còn tại cố giả bộ kiên cường, nhanh siết chặt nắm đấm, ngẩng đầu lên nỗ lực đem nước mắt thu hồi đi, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhăn lên dáng vẻ như thằng bé con tử, khiến người ta muốn cho hắn một cái không chút nào keo kiệt căng đầy ôm ấp.

Hắn hảo cảm tạ giấc mộng này, tại mơ ước đỉnh chóp gặp thấy mình ngôi sao, là cực kỳ xa xỉ sự tình.

Muốn cho tinh tinh rơi tại trong mắt của chính mình cùng trong lòng, cũng xa xỉ Hi Vọng Tinh tinh có thể một thẳng thuộc về mình.

Kỳ thực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời muốn nói không thể chỉ một câu cực khổ rồi, chuyện muốn làm cũng không chỉ là đơn giản cùng ca ca uống một chén rượu trắng.

4.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất thấy đến Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia tại sinh tồn so tài trên sân khấu hát That s What I Like, nói xong tất sát kỹ là vũ đạo thời điểm trong mắt rõ ràng lóe lên tự tin phong mang, nhảy múa free Dance thời điểm có phần Trương Dương, phần cuối lúc một này hôn gió vừa đúng, cười rộ lên rất có dư thừa bộ dáng đặc biệt mê người.

Tại rất nhiều lúc, lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca thường thường biểu hiện rất cường đại, không dễ dàng rơi lệ, không thích trước mặt người khác triển lộ yếu ớt dáng dấp.

Mà ở cái kia sau lưng có mười năm, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng tham dự qua tuế nguyệt.

Đến từ Incheon thiếu niên không đủ may mắn, tốt tại đầy đủ dũng cảm, đi một mình qua rất dài con đường, không có được thế giới yêu chuộng, vẫn như cũ đối thế giới báo dĩ không giữ lại chút nào ôn nhu.

Vừa bắt đầu, ca ca là hắn truy đuổi đối tượng, ca ca là sự kiêu ngạo của hắn.

Mặt của ca ca trên có tinh tinh, ca ca trong mắt cũng có tinh tinh, ca ca bản thân liền là ôn nhu Tinh Quang.

Thành làm sinh tồn so tài người thứ nhất là xa xỉ ý nghĩ, ca ca cũng là không thiết thực trong giấc mộng xa xỉ một phần.

Thế nhưng sau đó, xa xỉ ảo tưởng hết thảy chiếu vào hiện thực, hắn và ca ca đồng thời thực hiện giấc mơ, ca ca đã trở thành chỉ thuộc về hắn Tinh Thần, nhỏ vụn Tinh Quang lấp đầy hắn ngọt ngào Vũ Trụ.

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi phát hiện, nguyên lai lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca cũng là yêu cầu thương yêu tiểu hài tử.

Thể nhược trang giấy người làm dễ dàng sinh bệnh, mùa đông thời điểm thường thường quấn ở thảm bên trong run rẩy, hắn dễ dàng liền có thể liền người mang thảm toàn bộ ôm vào trong lồng ngực, mèo con đầu lưỡi rất sợ khổ, uống xong cay đắng cảm mạo thuốc pha nước uống nhất định phải phụ gia một cái kẹo dẻo cùng một cái hôn môi. Bởi vì ca ca sợ lạnh, cho nên nhất định phải chen tại nhỏ hẹp trên giường cùng ngủ, ca ca tuy rằng oán trách hắn to con, bất quá ngủ về sau vẫn là thanh thản ổn định núp ở trong ngực của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm vui mừng Hoan ca ca khiêu vũ thời điểm, từng cái khớp xương đều tại phát lực, nhảy qua mấy trăm lần vũ đạo, mỗi một cái động tác hay là muốn làm được tốt nhất, quả nhiên là hắn thích nhất thưởng thức nhất người. Nhưng là như vậy ca ca cũng tương tự chọc người đau lòng, mỗi lần cường độ cao ca nhạc hội đều sẽ mệt đến hư thoát, đồ ngốc ca ca đều là yêu cậy mạnh, mỗi lần đối đầu hắn ánh mắt ân cần, đều phải làm bộ nhẹ nhõm bày xua tay cho biết không liên quan.

Ở cái này khuyết thiếu chân tình thực lòng phạm vi, tại vinh quang sau lưng trả giá toàn tâm toàn ý ôn nhu đều là khó càng thêm khó.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường xuyên cảm giác mình làm may mắn, tại thu hoạch mơ ước trên đường, cũng gặt hái được một ánh mắt liền có thể đọc hiểu tâm ý souate, càng là nắm giữ thế lực ngang nhau, lực lượng ngang nhau người yêu, người yêu ôn nhu đều là tối chân thật nhất mà lại thẳng thắn, cũng còn tốt có ngươi, nguyện ý vì ta dỡ xuống nặng nề áo giáp, trở thành lẫn nhau uy hiếp.

Cảm giác hạnh phúc có phần qua đầy, ca ca đều là hùng hồn đưa ra ôn nhu, nhìn về phía chính mình thời điểm trong ánh mắt rồi lại tràn ngập yêu chuộng, gọi người muốn đem nóng bỏng yêu thương một mạch đưa đi, liên đới xúc động động tâm cùng vụng về lời tâm tình, đều phải hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh giao phó cho hắn.

Liên quan với tương lai hứa hẹn đều là khó mà nói ra khỏi miệng, sợ từ không diễn ý, sợ trở thành đối phương lo lắng, sợ qua đầy sau hội không thể tránh khỏi trôi đi. Nhưng cũng may ngắn ngủi lạc lối qua đi cho ra kết luận là không muốn buông tay dũng cảm, cảm tình không cần khốn hữu ở hạn định hai chữ, xuyên qua biển người, rốt cuộc tương giao tầm mắt từ lâu đưa ra đáp án.

Khấu chặt hai tay của nhiệt độ vừa vặn, ôm ấp là cao cấp nhất phù hợp.

5.

Ly biệt thực cảm đều là đột nhiên xuất hiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn đến không kịp hảo hảo ôm một cái tiểu khóc Bao ca ca, liền muốn vội vội vàng vàng ngồi trên bất đồng bảo mẫu xe, trở về bất đồng ký túc xá.

"Phải đi về, Nilsson mở ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy một cái hoàn tại bên hông mình cánh tay, vừa mới khóc nguyên nhân, âm thanh còn có chút niêm hồ hồ, nghe vào ngược lại càng giống là oán giận cách thời gian khác làm đến quá nhanh, như là tại yêu cầu thêm một cái ôm ấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thả ra người trong ngực, muốn dán vào môi hôn đi lên lại bị người kia né tránh, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lùi lại mà cầu việc khác, tại trên gương mặt ba vì sao vị trí ấn cái trước khẽ hôn.

Đi ngang qua đội trưởng đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị ăn một miếng cẩu lương, chỉ được than thở tự giác đi ra.

"Ngươi đừng, còn có người đây này."

Ca ca cau mày nhỏ giọng oán trách, ngữ khí như là đang làm nũng.

Vừa vặn tháo trang nguyên nhân, ca ca dấu phẩy đầu không thấy, Lưu Hải nhuyễn hồ hồ móc khóa tại trên trán, cả người nhìn lên càng tăng nhiệt độ hơn như ý nhu hòa, khóe mắt còn có chút ửng hồng, trong ánh mắt mờ mịt một đám sương mù, ướt nhẹp nhìn về phía hắn thời điểm, đều là có thể khống chế ở chính mình trái tim đó bay lên cùng tung tích, rõ ràng còn chưa mở lời nói chuyện, ngọt ngào tình lời đã từ đáy mắt đáy lòng chạy đến, liên đới một đám lớn ẩm ướt động tâm, tràn đầy Đương Đương ngâm ở trong ánh mắt.

Ca ca bộ dáng này quá phạm quy rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên sẽ không muốn thả hắn đi trở về.

"Ca lại để cho ta ôm một lúc."

Nói xong liền không phân do nói thanh ca ca lại một lần nữa kéo tiến trong lồng ngực.

Ca ca quá gầy, làm sao ăn cũng không mập, ôm vào trong ngực thời điểm đều là có thể rõ ràng tìm thấy lồi ra xương sống lưng, khiến người đau lòng lại không làm gì được hắn, làm sao cam lòng không yêu hắn.

"Ca."

"Ừ"

"Thánh Hựu ca."

"Ừ"

"Ta sẽ một mực."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khe khẽ, nhỏ hơn một tuổi đệ đệ đều là sủng hắn sủng muốn chết, nhìn qua lẫm lẫm liệt liệt vừa thô thần kinh bộ dáng, toàn bộ ôn nhu và lãng mạn đều lưu cho mình, vốn là muốn trở thành đáng tin ca ca, nhưng đều là được đệ đệ an ủi, nhưng làm thế nào mới tốt.

Hắn tại trên sân khấu rơi lệ, mỗi lần nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm tổng là muốn khóc càng hung, nước mắt phần lớn là bởi vì không bỏ, không nỡ bỏ đi qua trong mười năm ra sức lao nhanh chính mình, không nỡ bỏ trước sau đứng tại bên cạnh mình huynh đệ cùng người yêu, cũng sợ tan cuộc sau khi kết thúc, những kia trân quý làm bạn cùng không chút nào keo kiệt yêu thích đều phải không thể tránh khỏi được thay đổi.

Chậm nóng người đều là có thể so với người khác càng khó đi hơn đi ra, nhưng cũng không phải rời đi ai tựu không thể tiếp tục nắm giữ càng tốt hơn ngày mai, chỉ là trong lòng những kia chấp niệm là bỏ ra thời gian rất dài mới từng đường từng nét khắc xuống, chính là bởi vì như thế, mới càng thêm khó mà lơ là, rút ra thời điểm mới sẽ mang theo khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được đau.

Nhưng là đệ đệ thực sự quá ôn nhu á, những kia còn tại bất an cuồn cuộn tâm tư đều bị phần này ôn nhu ủi thiếp rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, thanh dũng cảm chụp tiến lòng bàn tay, thanh hứa hẹn giấu vào khe hở.

"Ta cũng sẽ một mực."

6.

Cái kia sau đó thì sao

Về sau cố sự ai cũng không nói chắc được.

Nhưng là chớ quên viết ở mặt trước lời nói nha,

Đồng thời thức đêm suốt đêm người, sẽ bị từng đường từng nét ghi vào tảng sáng đến lúc vụn vặt Tinh Quang bên trong, sẽ bị cẩn thận từng li từng tí giấu vào thần hôn chỗ giao giới bí mật trong không gian, đầy đủ lãng mạn, đầy đủ quý giá, dù như thế nào cũng có thể đánh bại thời gian cùng khoảng cách tồn tại.

Ngươi xem, Tinh Quang ở chân trời nóng lên.

\-------------

Bảy phần ngọt phí lời thời gian:

Lần này thật sự không biết ta đang viết gì

Ta hai ngày nay nước mắt hơi nhiều

Ngày hôm qua được ca ca nước mắt mang theo tan vỡ hôm nay được đệ đệ nghẹn ngào mang theo khó chịu

Bọn hắn thật vô cùng tốt tốt đến ta có chút không dám viết xuất hiện cõng bởi vì ta làm sao đều không viết ra được bọn hắn tốt

Trở lên, hi vọng mọi người dùng ăn vui vẻ.


	12. Chapter 12

Đan Ung tên là ngươi xa xỉ

Tên là ngươi xa xỉ

6k xuất hiện lưng đoản đả

Muốn viết một viết bọn hắn về sau cố sự

Ngọt tất cả đều là mơ mộng hão huyền

BG: Tên là ngươi xa xỉ

Là ca ca tại ký bán cùng zero base hát qua ca

00.

Thuộc về ta ngươi, đối với ta mà nói có bao nhiêu xa xỉ

Đúng, đó là xa xỉ

Đối với ta mà nói, tên là ngươi xa xỉ

01.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kết thúc tống nghệ hành trình, lái xe trên đường trở về vừa vặn đi ngang qua cao thước trứng lớn, đại khái là đêm nay cũng có ca nhạc hội, tràng quán phụ cận đã đứng đầy xếp hàng người ái mộ, liền bên cạnh đường cái giao thông đều có chút Hỗn Loạn.

Hàng năm tháng một vốn nên là lên đường tháng ngày, mỗi người đều tại trắng trợn tuyên dương lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, không kịp chờ đợi vì một năm mới viết xuống các loại mục tiêu cùng kế hoạch, nhưng là không biết từ cái gì bắt đầu, tháng một cũng cùng phân biệt tìm tới ngang bằng. Có lẽ là bởi vì năm ngoái tháng một viết đầy ly biệt, cho nên tại bước vào một năm này tháng một lúc, trong lòng hội không khỏi xông tới mỗi loại thất vọng cảm giác mất mác.

Chờ đợi đèn đỏ ngăn ngắn trong vòng một phút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe nhìn xem quen thuộc cao thước trứng lớn, đột nhiên có trong nháy mắt hoảng hốt.

Năm ngoái thời điểm này, cao thước tràng quán bên ngoài còn mang theo mười một người áp phích, liền mở bốn ngày giải tán ca nhạc hội thanh cáo biệt nghi thức chiến tuyến kéo rất dài, nhưng ly biệt thương cảm cùng không bỏ hiển nhiên không thể theo giai đoạn thanh toán, Encore khúc ca từ toàn bộ dùng là quá khứ thế thái, không khỏi có phần tàn nhẫn, như là tại cưỡng bách bọn hắn đối mặt tất cả sắp sửa kết thúc thực cảm, ai cũng không thể làm được thể diện phất tay mỉm cười, mỗi một dưới trận đến đều là một loại mộng đẹp đem tỉnh ảo giác, hiện nay nghĩ đến như trước có phần không chân thực.

Đèn đỏ đếm ngược nhảy tới hàng đơn vị, tràng quán phía ngoài người ái mộ đột nhiên nóng nảy chuyển động, tựa hồ là yếu bắt đầu ra trận rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phục hồi tinh thần lại, đem tầm mắt chuyển dời về đường phía trước huống.

Hôm nay khó được gọp đủ mười một người, hắn nhanh hơn điểm tới tiếp ca ca, hoàn chỉnh thể liên hoan nhưng không thể tới trễ, không phải vậy lại nên bị mọi người trêu chọc, "Thích hợp sống sót, lại như trước khi ra cửa một phút mới rời giường Daniel giống như Thánh Hựu", lúc này cũng không có túc xá màu lam đậm rèm cửa sổ cho bọn họ lưng nồi rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng ca ca cho hắn chìa khoá mở cửa, trong phòng đen kịt một màu.

"Thánh Hựu ca "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên nhẹ giọng hô ca ca danh tự, một bên theo như sáng đèn của phòng khách.

Ca ca của hắn co lại ngủ trên ghế sa lon rồi, đại khái là đọc kịch bản lúc không thể gánh vác cơn buồn ngủ đột kích, người kia kính mắt còn đem đem treo ở trên mũi, đắp lên trên người thảm có một nửa rớt xuống đất bản thượng, kịch bản được nhăn nhúm đặt ở cánh tay dưới đáy, mặt trên viết đầy Ung diễn viên chăm chú đánh dấu.

Ca ca ngủ bộ dáng đều là như thằng bé con tử, Lưu Hải lung tung vượt lên đi, lộ ra dồi dào trán, lông mày đang ngủ thoáng nhíu lên, lông mi có chút bất an khẽ run, đôi môi thật mỏng bởi vì lạnh giá nguyên nhân có phần mất máu sắc, lại vô ý thức nhếch lên một cái đẹp mắt độ cong, cả người nhìn qua nhuyễn hồ hồ, một bộ rất tốt thân bộ dáng.

Vốn là không muốn đánh quấy ca ca giấc ngủ, nhưng là như vậy ca ca đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới nói là ngọt ngào lại trí mạng mê dược, đứng ở bên sofa nhìn chằm chằm người kia ngủ nhan nhìn một lúc lâu, vẫn là không nhịn xuống tiến lên trước hôn một cái ca ca chóp mũi.

Ngủ say sưa người đại khái là cảm nhận được ngứa một chút xúc cảm, nhăn lại mũi nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe không hiểu câu nói, nói xong nói mơ thanh âm so với trong ngày thường hết sức làm nũng lúc còn muốn mềm hơn mấy phân.

Là ca ca lại tại phạm quy, không thể trách của ta tự chủ quá kém.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ như vậy, đến gần hôn ca ca môi, chóp mũi chống đỡ chóp mũi nhẹ nhàng làm phiền, vốn là chỉ tính toán dùng nhợt nhạt đụng chạm đến giảm bớt chồng chất tưởng niệm, khả nhu mềm xúc cảm vẫn để cho hắn không nhịn được sâu hơn nụ hôn này, đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào ấm áp khoang miệng, bắt được ca ca quyền lên cái lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp.

"Ừm... Ngứa quá ..."

Mèo nhỏ được đánh thức sau rời giường khí đều là rất đủ, nỗ lực mở to hai mắt muốn nhìn một chút là ai đang quấy rối, bất quá tại xác nhận là đệ đệ sau tức khắc an tâm xuống, thanh đầu nhỏ tiến đến người kia trên bả vai vây quanh, thuận thế thanh cả người vùi vào đệ đệ trong ngực bên trong, biếng nhác ngáp một cái.

"A, trên người ngươi thật mát ..."

Sợ lạnh mèo nhỏ không có được trong tưởng tượng ấm áp ôm ấp, tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê dùng ủy khuất ngữ khí oán trách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa từ bên ngoài trở về, còn chưa kịp cởi dính đầy hàn khí áo khoác, ca ca ôm đi lên thời điểm tại trong lồng ngực của hắn run lên, khiến hắn trong nháy mắt bắt đầu tự trách, một bên ở trong lòng trách cứ của mình không tỉ mỉ tâm, một bên kéo ra áo khoác khóa kéo một lần nữa thanh ca ca ôm vào trong lồng ngực.

Ca ca như tìm kiếm nguồn nhiệt mèo nhỏ như thế dính sát hắn ấm áp lồng ngực, hơi híp mắt lại nhìn về phía chính mình thời điểm, để cả trái tim đều trở nên vừa ướt vừa mềm, động tâm âm thanh như là trên lục địa thổi tới gió, tại nguyên bản bình tĩnh trên mặt biển mang theo từng bó từng bó lăn lộn cuộn sóng, mỗi một cái đều gõ vào trong lòng mềm mại nhất địa phương.

Thật sự rất kỳ quái, mặt của ca ca bộ đường nét góc cạnh rõ ràng, ngũ quan cũng là điêu khắc giống như tinh xảo loại hình, nhưng là rủ xuống khóe mắt lại trung hòa phần này sắc bén cùng quạnh quẽ, vừa vặn tỉnh ngủ người còn không rất tỉnh táo, đáy mắt bốc hơi mơ mơ hồ hồ ấm sương mù, nhìn lên ngoan ngoãn lại ngọt ngào, chỉ muốn ôm vào trong ngực hảo hảo sủng ái.

"Ca vừa vặn mơ tới cái gì, làm sao ở trong mơ trả cau mày."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu tại ca ca giữa lông mày hôn khe khẽ lấy, giống như là muốn vuốt lên hết thảy bất an.

"Ta vừa vặn mơ tới năm ngoái thời điểm này á, mơ tới ngươi tại trong buổi biểu diễn ăn mặc hở rốn trang vũ đạo, wannabe tất cả đều tại rít gào, cau mày là bởi vì ta ghen tị."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong liền làm bộ yếu vén lên đệ đệ áo trên.

Câu trả lời này đẹp đẽ vừa đáng yêu, tuy rằng không biết ca ca nói thật hay giả, bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất là được lợi, bắt được ca ca tại bên hông hắn làm loạn thủ, sát vào người kia vành tai cố ý giảm thấp xuống tiếng nói.

"Muốn nhìn cơ bụng lời nói, buổi tối để ca xem đủ."

Không ngoài dự liệu, vừa vặn trả giương nanh múa vuốt mèo nhỏ trong nháy mắt yên tĩnh lại, đầu nhỏ vùi vào đệ đệ cổ, chỉ lộ ra hồng hồng thính tai, bán rẻ hắn xấu hổ.

02.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đối với tấm gương cho mình làm kiểu tóc, cầm trong tay tóc quăn ca tụng, tốt chăm chú tại loay hoay của mình Lưu Hải, dấu phẩy hình dạng đã lần đầu gặp gỡ mô hình.

"Được rồi được rồi, ca đã rất dễ nhìn rồi, lại không xuất phát chúng ta bị muộn rồi á."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa tại trên khung cửa nhìn xem ca ca chuyên chú dáng vẻ, có phần bất đắc dĩ thúc giục.

"Lập tức liền tốt rồi, rất lâu không có tập hợp quá rồi, đến làm cho mọi người thấy ta suất khí dáng vẻ mới được."

Đợi được Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc hoàn thành để cho mình hài lòng kiểu tóc, hai người mới vội vội vàng vàng ra ngoài, bất đắc dĩ vừa vặn đuổi tới giờ cao điểm, đạt đến liên hoan địa điểm thời điểm đã trễ rồi 15 phút, đẩy ra cửa phòng khách thời điểm đã làm tốt tiếp thu mọi người trêu chọc chuẩn bị.

Đúng như dự đoán, lần này cũng là Doãn Trí Thánh đi đầu.

"Ai một cổ, Khương lão sư cùng Ung lão sư lại đến muộn."

Thật đáng mừng chính là, một năm này trước Quốc Dân nam đoàn quên cầm chén, rốt cuộc đạt thành toàn bộ viên bước vào người trưởng thành hàng ngũ thành tựu.

Mấy cái tiểu hài một người ôm một bình rượu trắng, la hét yếu không say không về, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiêng dè chính mình ca ca dạ dày không tốt, vốn là yếu đỡ bọn đệ đệ nói muốn trừng phạt hai người bọn họ bị trễ chén rượu, lại bị ca ca trước một bước nhận lấy, thoải mái uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Mèo nhỏ liếm khóe miệng lưu lại rượu, hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, thật giống đang làm nũng, lại giống như tại đắc ý khoe khoang của mình khôn vặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết là lần thứ mấy thua trận, không thể làm gì khác hơn là bất đắc dĩ ngầm đồng ý, hai người bọn họ là mình lái xe tới, ca ca uống rượu, liền mang ý nghĩa hắn yếu lưu lại làm tài xế rồi.

Qua ba lần rượu sau đó nói chuyện nội dung đều là hội một cách tự nhiên kéo tới lúc trước tai nạn xấu hổ, trước Quốc Dân nam đoàn quên cầm chén đêm nay đề tài là: Năm ngoái lúc này giải tán ca nhạc hội, ai là khóc khó coi nhất một cái.

"Cái kia còn phải hỏi sao, khóc khó coi nhất tuyệt đối là Thánh Hựu ca, tưởng tượng một chút, điêu khắc vậy ngũ quan khóc vo thành một nắm, ta còn giữ thời điểm đó cơm chụp đồ đây này."

Kim Tại Hoán nói xong liền muốn trở mình lấy điện thoại ra photo album.

"Nha, ngươi lúc đó cũng không so với ta tốt hơn chỗ nào, sủi cảo mặt vo thành một nắm mới là khó khăn nhất nhìn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu yếu thế về hận.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca khóc lên cũng là đẹp mắt nhất."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nín cười, không nhịn được thêm một câu.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, hai người bọn họ liên hợp lại bắt nạt ta!"

Lần này Kim Tại Hoán không làm nữa, quay đầu hãy cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cáo trạng.

Trên bàn rượu trắng bình rất nhanh sẽ thấy đáy, Ung Thánh Hựu uống say sau cũng không lại tiếp tục cùng Kim Tại Hoán cãi nhau, ngoan ngoãn tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai, rượu mời tới sau có chút buồn ngủ, hơi híp mắt lại, đầu nhỏ từng điểm từng điểm giống như là muốn ngủ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại dưới mặt bàn nhéo nhéo ca ca thủ, tiến đến hắn bên tai nhỏ giọng nói xong.

"Ca nếu như khốn phải dựa vào ta ngủ một hồi."

"Không khốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp không ai chú ý, lặng lẽ gần kề đệ đệ gò má ấn cái trước hôn.

Ai biết lén lén lút lút mờ ám được mắt sắc bề bộn bên trong nhìn thấy, không khỏi lại là một phen độc thân chó cùng kêu lên thảo phạt, Doãn Trí Thánh một cái một cái đếm lấy năm đó cùng hai người bọn họ ở một gian phòng lúc chỗ nhận được xung kích, năm đó trả vị thành niên bọn đệ đệ cũng đang la hét "Nguy hiểm ca ca" cho người chưa thành niên mang tới quấy nhiễu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một đám người hò hét ầm ĩ dáng vẻ, đột nhiên cảm thấy cảnh tượng như vậy đặc biệt mỹ hảo, tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai ngốc cười a a.

"Thật tốt."

"Ân ca vừa vặn nói cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu đi hỏi.

"Ta nói, mọi người như vậy cùng nhau, thật tốt."

Đồng thời chuyện này, là thật sự rất hạnh phúc.

Năm ngoái thời điểm này, Ung Thánh Hựu lưu rất nhiều nước mắt, sắp so được với đi qua rất nhiều năm giữa nước mắt tổng số. Không phải là không có tưởng tượng qua làm bộ hào hiệp cáo biệt, nhưng vẫn là lựa chọn thành thực trước mặt đối các loại đan dệt cảm xúc —— hắn không muốn một người về nhà, không muốn một người ngủ, không dám tưởng tượng về sau một người tại trường quay phim cảnh tượng, làm sợ sệt tại dưới áp lực có phần thở không nổi thời điểm, lại phát hiện bên người không có thành viên có thể nghe hắn nói.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem những người ái mộ liều ra "Destiny", hắn đang nghĩ, về sau còn sẽ có như vậy không chân thực cảm giác hạnh phúc sao, đứng ở trên sân khấu nhìn xem 20 ngàn cái yêu người của hắn, đón đầy trời màu trắng hoa giấy hưởng thụ yêu cùng được yêu trong nháy mắt, bên người là người yêu của hắn huynh đệ của hắn, hắn hát "Vĩnh viễn ở bên cạnh ngươi", trong lòng cũng tại một lần lại một lần nghĩ, nào có cái gì vĩnh viễn, như vậy chữ thật sự là quá xa xỉ.

Một năm về sau hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai, trong mơ mơ màng màng nghe được Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hà Thanh Vân lớn miệng đang hát bọn hắn xuất đạo khúc, Lý Đại huy ở một bên cười không đứng lên nổi, nhạo báng nguyên lai WANNA ONE Hoàng Kim chủ xướng uống nhiều quá cũng sẽ nhạc điệu.

Phác Hữu Trấn oán trách mới tổ hợp không có Busan người, nhao nhao lấy yếu mỗi tuần cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại, hơn nữa phải là dùng phương ngôn trao đổi, bùi trân ánh còn tại trầm mê ở "Bên trong, đại ca" thiền ngoài miệng, khiến cho Doãn Trí Thánh dở khóc dở cười.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt đầu quét sạch ép buộc chứng, chính chuyên chú dọn dẹp món ăn bình rượu trên bàn, Phác Chí Huân vốn là làm nỗ lực tại duy trì vóc người, đến lúc sau thực sự không nhịn được lại quan lâm một mực cầm gà rán ở trước mặt mình lúc ẩn lúc hiện, thẳng thắn cũng bắt đầu thả ra đến ăn ...

Hay là rượu trắng tác dụng sao, tại men say trong cơn mông lung, hiện thực cùng ảo tưởng giới hạn tựa hồ bắt đầu trở nên bắt đầu mơ hồ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy, chính mình thật giống nắm lấy "Vĩnh viễn" cái này hàng xa xỉ rồi.

Hay là nhân sinh đổi mới tiết tấu đều là rất nhanh, tại không kịp chuẩn bị sẵn sàng thời điểm sẽ bị bức tách ra, bị ép lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, muốn đem ngàn phân vạn phần không bỏ chuyển đổi thành mười vạn ml nước mắt, đóng gói thành tương lai một ngày nào đó lại đột nhiên kéo tới tưởng niệm, cũng bị thời gian đẩy hướng phía trước đi, trở thành không cho phép dễ dàng rơi lệ đại nhân, trở thành lý trí tỉnh táo tư tưởng ích kỷ người.

Thế nhưng thời gian chung quy sẽ không phụ lòng ôn nhu mà lại lòng kiên định ý, tại rất gần hoặc là rất xa tương lai, rất quen lại ấm áp xưng hô hội biến, bí ẩn lại lãng mạn ám hiệu hội biến, gặp mặt lý do, thời gian, địa điểm hội biến, nhưng liên kết sẽ không thay đổi, như vậy liên kết để yêu nhau người xa nhìn nhau từ xa lại lại giống như gần trong gang tấc, nó để những kia ủ rũ thời khắc biến thành lại một lần nữa vững tin lý do, nó để xa xỉ huyễn muốn trở thành cuối cùng rồi sẽ trở thành sự thật tuyển ngữ —— chúng ta như kỳ tích gặp gỡ, là sẽ không dễ dàng tách ra vận mệnh.

03.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe ngừng được, cởi đai an toàn vỗ nhè nhẹ bên cạnh ca ca.

"Ca, chúng ta về nhà ngủ có được hay không "

Ca ca của hắn còn rúc chỗ ngồi kế tài xế thượng ngủ say sưa, tại rượu cồn ảnh hưởng, gò má lộ ra một chút phấn hồng, trong ngày thường đều là thiếu một chút màu máu môi mỏng vào lúc này cũng là đỏ bừng quá đáng, lông mày khó được thư triển, một bộ làm mộng đẹp bộ dáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ gọi vài tiếng, ngược lại là trêu đến ca ca nhíu mày, thậm chí còn giơ lên cánh tay chặn lại rồi con mắt, mỗi cái mờ ám đều đang nói tuyệt đối không phối hợp.

Ca ca lại phạm quy làm sao bây giờ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng rất là bất đắc dĩ, nhưng hiện tại quả là không đành lòng đánh thức tham ngủ mèo nhỏ, thế là dễ dàng liền đem gầy yếu trang giấy người mò tiến trong lồng ngực, từng bước một hướng về gia phương hướng đi.

Nhưng là ôm ca ca thực sự không có cách nào khai môn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là đem người buông ra dựa vào tại trên người mình, một cái tay ôm ca ca hông của, một cái tay tại trong bao tìm kiếm chìa khoá, vừa vặn trả tại trong lồng ngực của mình ngủ say sưa mèo nhỏ ngược lại là rốt cuộc đã tỉnh, bất quá như trước không thành thật nháo.

"Ta uống say đứng không vững á, Niel cõng ta có được hay không."

Kỳ thực tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn ôm lúc thức dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tỉnh rồi, đệ đệ quá sủng ái chính mình á, bỏ không được rời kề sát nhiệt độ, mới lựa chọn nhắm mắt lại tiếp tục giả vờ ngủ, rời đi ôm ấp thời điểm lại sẽ lòng tham muốn càng nhiều, như một tiểu vô lại như thế nhảy đến đệ đệ trên lưng ôm thật chặc ở cổ của hắn.

Đệ đệ trong ngực đều là an tâm lại ấm áp, mùi vị quen thuộc khiến người ta an tâm, đối người này cảm giác ỷ lại đều là không khống chế được tăng cường, mùa đông thời điểm đặc biệt là muốn một mực một mực ngốc tại dạng này trong ngực, coi như là đang giận ôn khó đạt trên 0 xấu khí trời bên trong, cũng vẫn là có loại đặt mình vào ngày hè cảm giác, như năm tháng chưa trạm tàu điện ngầm gió lùa, mang theo vừa vặn nhiệt độ xuyên qua khe hở cùng lọn tóc, không dứt bay góc áo đều lộ ra thanh xuân tùy ý Phi Dương mùi vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh chơi xấu ca ca phóng tới trên ghế xô pha sắp xếp cẩn thận, sau đó xoay người đến nhà bếp cho tiểu con ma men chuẩn bị giải rượu dùng mật ong nước, trở về phòng khách thời điểm, trên ti vi đang tại truyền bá Hoàng Kim đương kịch truyền hình.

Thanh xuân mảnh chủ tuyến đơn giản là thiếu niên thiếu nữ luyến ái.

Trên màn ảnh vai nam chính ăn mặc chỉnh tề đồng phục cao trung, áo sơ mi trắng cổ áo lại cố ý mở rộng ra, lộ ra một mảng nhỏ xương quai xanh. Suất khí học sinh cấp ba đeo bọc sách đứng ở xe công cộng trạm dừng dưới, biểu hiện có chút khẩn trương, hai tay bất an ở trước người giao hòa, đại khái là đang đợi vai nữ chính đến.

Đại khái là đợi thời gian rất dài, vai nam chính nhìn đồng hồ tay một chút, có phần thất vọng xoay người muốn rời khỏi, lúc này khuôn sáo cũ cảnh tượng nên xảy ra.

Vai nữ chính không kịp thở từ đằng xa chạy tới, trên trán còn mang theo tinh tế dày đặc mồ hôi hột, đồng phục học sinh váy ngắn vạt áo theo chạy nhanh động tác hơi hơi vung lên, người trực tiếp chạy đến vai nam chính trước mặt, nhón chân lên cho vai nam chính một cái hôn.

Người thiếu niên nhiệt độ thấp tình yêu cuồng nhiệt, liền hôn đều là khẽ chạm môi lướt qua liền thôi.

Vốn là rất tốt đẹp cảnh tượng,

Nhưng là, vai nam chính là ca ca của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoang mang hoảng loạn muốn đổi đài, lại bị bên cạnh đệ đệ đoạt lấy bộ điều khiển từ xa.

"Ca, ngươi hôn nàng rồi."

Đệ đệ giọng diệu là một vạn phần oan ức.

"A, ta uống say, ta cái gì cũng không biết ..."

Đệ đệ ghen tị, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ men say kéo tới, vô lực dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon, híp mắt lại một cái khe cẩn thận quan sát đệ đệ phản ứng.

Giảo hoạt mèo nhỏ lại tại trang vô tội, coi như là thâm niên mèo chấp sự Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có cách nào chống đỡ, không thể làm gì khác hơn là dụ dỗ ca ca thanh mật ong nước uống rồi, sau đó đem người ôm trở về phòng ngủ, đè xuống giường đòi một cái không thể chỉ lướt qua liền thôi hôn sâu.

"Ta ngày mai không có hành trình, có thể đi ca đoàn kịch xem xét ư "

"Mới không cần, ngươi vừa đến, toàn bộ đoàn kịch tiểu nữ sinh khẳng định đều muốn điên mất rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dúi đầu vào trong chăn, âm thanh có phần buồn buồn, nghe vào rất oan ức.

Có thể không oan ức sao, lần trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện tại đoàn kịch, cùng hắn đối hí nữ diễn viên cho tới trưa NG mười lần, con mắt đều nhanh muốn dài đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, hắn cũng không có thể ở trước mặt tất cả mọi người tuyên cáo quyền sở hữu, cũng chỉ có thể ở trong lòng nghĩ linh tinh.

\- hừ, ngươi lại nhìn cũng vô dụng, siêu cấp ưu tú siêu cấp suất khí siêu cấp lợi hại soo ca sĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã là của ta bạn trai, chúng ta buổi tối còn muốn cùng nhau về nhà, hắn còn có thể cho ta nấu mì sợi ăn, ngươi lại ăn không được.

Ca ca không biết làm sao rồi, đột nhiên che lại chăn sinh ngột ngạt, cáu kỉnh mèo nhỏ đều là sẽ để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì, không nỡ bỏ với hắn đưa khí, nhìn xem trong chăn lộ ra đỉnh đầu lại cảm thấy đáng yêu, đem người từ trong chăn mò ra đến một mực khảm vào trong lồng ngực, thuận thế tại trên trán rơi cái kế tiếp khẽ hôn.

"Ca ca ngủ ngon."

04.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm yêu thích Iron Man, nhưng hắn thật giống cũng không có gì cứu vớt anh hùng của địa cầu mộng.

Nguyện vọng của hắn thật giống xưa nay cũng sẽ không quá xa xỉ, tiểu học thời điểm hi vọng mụ mụ có thể ở tan tầm trên đường về nhà cho hắn mua một phần cá bánh ngọt, trung học thời điểm hi vọng mỗi ngày từ vũ đoàn Luyện Tập Thất lúc đi ra cũng có thể đuổi tới về nhà chuyến xe cuối, tại Busan đứng làm đường kẹo bánh kiêm chức thời điểm hi vọng tiền kiếm được có thể mua lại vẫn muốn ván trượt, liền ngay cả quyết định tham gia PD 101 thời điểm, cũng chưa từng có tưởng tượng qua chính mình sẽ trở thành đỉnh đầu Kim Tự Tháp nhân vật chính.

Là cái gì bắt đầu có xa xỉ nguyện vọng cùng cái gọi là dã tâm đây này.

Đại khái là trở thành WANNA ONE về sau.

Qua đầy yêu thương cùng ôn nhu khiến người ta bắt đầu trở nên lòng tham, hắn muốn trở thành đầy đủ ưu tú người, muốn trở thành God Da nie, muốn cho yêu người của hắn vì hắn cảm thấy kiêu ngạo.

Dưới đài các nữ hài tử đều là nói không giữ lại chút nào yêu cùng ưa thích, lật lên quan già nhắn lại thời điểm, đều là có thể nhìn thấy rất nhiều lời tương tự, "Daniel một mực hạnh phúc cười, liền làm chính mình, ngươi hài lòng mới là chuyện quan trọng nhất."

Mấy năm trước Busan tiểu tử ngốc chưa từng có nghĩ tới, có một ngày hạnh phúc của hắn đã trở thành trong mắt người khác chuyện quan trọng nhất, càng chưa hề nghĩ tới chính mình cũng có thể trở thành là trong miệng người khác mộng tưởng và tấm gương, phần lớn người ái mộ rõ ràng cũng là cần yếu thủ hộ các nữ hài tử, nhưng đều là muốn yếu bảo vệ nét cười của hắn.

Bên cạnh ca ca đều là không giữ lại chút nào thả ra độc thuộc về hắn ôn nhu và lãng mạn, sốt sắng hỏi chính mình có hay không thanh tôm chọn đi ra thời điểm khả ái quá đáng, bị sốt thời điểm luyện múa được ca ca phát hiện, người kia liền sẽ cố ý cứng rắn ngữ khí trách tự trách mình không yêu quý thân thể, nhưng đưa tới nước ấm lại là vừa vặn tốt nhiệt độ, khiến lòng người bên trong khắp trên đến lại là chua xót lại là ngọt ngào bọt khí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là sẽ nhớ, ca ca ôn nhu, đến cùng có hay không phần cuối đây này.

Trên sân khấu là suất khí chói mắt toàn năng idol, trong cuộc sống những kia mạo mạo thất thất tiểu mơ hồ lại là một ... khác lần dáng dấp khả ái, ngủ thời điểm nhưng đều là theo bản năng co ro thân thể, khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn bộ dáng đều là khiến người ta muốn mạnh mẽ vò tiến trong lồng ngực.

Thực hiện mơ ước con đường xưa nay cũng sẽ không quá dễ dàng, soo ca sĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả đang lục lọi nỗ lực.

Ái tình bản thân cũng là một đạo tối nghĩa nan giải đề mục, Ung Thánh Hựu bạn trai Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ không nghĩ tới từ bỏ.

Đảo mắt chính là giải tán ca nhạc hội một năm tròn, thật giống tất cả cũng không hề biến hóa, liên hoan sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại ins thượng phát ra mười một người chụp ảnh chung, bình luận bên trong là tràn đầy Đương Đương cảm khái cùng chúc phúc, WANNA ONE cùng wannabe hai cái danh tự này chưa từng có làm hỏng, lại một lần nữa nhắc tới thời điểm vẫn là như thế tự nhiên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho trong đó một cái bình luận điểm khen.

"Ta vĩnh viễn WANNA ONE,

Cảm tạ ngươi đã trở thành quá khứ của ta, hiện tại, cùng tương lai."

Có câu nói thì nói thế,

Trên thế giới này cũng không hề chia lìa cùng xoay người vận mệnh, chỉ có chịu yêu cùng không chịu yêu trái tim.

Giờ khắc này trong lồng ngực là ca ca của hắn, người yêu của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực kỳ may mắn, hắn lựa chọn yêu.

05.

Lúc rạng sáng, Seoul huyên náo đầu đường dần dần yên tĩnh lại, kiều diễm ánh đèn được đêm đông sương mù tản ra, trên không trung lưu lại một mảnh không chân thực vầng sáng, nhiệt độ đang chầm chậm hạ xuống, ngã tư đường trung ương đèn xanh đèn đỏ luân phiên lấp lánh.

Tại đây viên khổng lồ lại chen chúc trên Tinh cầu, mỗi một giây đều sẽ phát sinh may mắn gặp gỡ cùng tiếc nuối bỏ qua, thời gian cho ra lựa chọn sẽ không tái diễn, giao lộ sau là cái kế tiếp giao lộ, đồng hồ báo thức sẽ không bởi vì một cái nào đó phần bất an hoặc là mờ mịt mà đến này chết.

Có thể cùng đúng người gặp gỡ, quen biết, yêu nhau vốn là xa xỉ sự tình, xa xỉ yêu thương tại thời gian tưới dưới càng Trưởng Việt đẹp đẽ, phải nắm chặt phần này tên là ngươi xa xỉ, yếu tại từng cái sáng sớm cùng chạng vạng nói cho lẫn nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cố sự, cũng không phải huyền diệu khó hiểu số mệnh an bài, mà là sẽ không bị đẩy trở mình khoa học đạo lý.

Xa xỉ cũng tốt, hư vọng cũng được,

Ta chỉ biết là, yêu ngươi thật tốt.

END.

\--------

Bảy phần ngọt phí lời thời gian:

Số 27 buổi sáng bắt đầu viết bản này văn, buổi tối thẳng thắn khóc một hồi, xem xong ca nhạc hội trực tiếp đột nhiên có một loại rất khó nói cảm giác, thật giống đứng tại chỗ lập tức mất đi phương hướng rồi, liền suy nghĩ, ta phải hay không cũng nên tốt nghiệp, mở ra file thật giống đột nhiên liền viết không nổi nữa.

Kỳ thực ta vẫn đối với chính mình viết đồ vật làm không tự tin, nhưng là mỗi lần vừa nghĩ tới ca ca cùng đệ đệ tốt như vậy, vừa nghĩ tới bình luận bên trong cổ vũ của ta tiểu khả ái nhóm, ta liền trả là muốn tiếp tục tiếp tục viết.

Ngày hôm qua có vị tiểu bằng hữu cho ta phát ra đặt câu hỏi hòm, chỉ có ba chữ không cần đi

Câu trả lời của ta là, sẽ không đi.

Trở lên, hi vọng mọi người dùng ăn vui vẻ.


	13. Chapter 13

Đan Ung Space F • kén bên trong không trọng

Kén bên trong không trọng

By ba phần ngọt

Xuất hiện lưng

Có phần Ma Huyễn ( )

1\. 4w tất cả đều là vô căn cứ

Ta nghĩ quên mất năm mới thanh âm , kiễng chân trước đây giữa mặt sau đi.

Đi ngược dòng người, ngược lại thời gian, ngược lại mỗi một tấc tia sáng.

Đi trở về bên cạnh ngươi.

DAY 0.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có cho người hâm mộ tốt ngủ năng lực, bất luận tại cái gì chật vật dưới điều kiện, cũng có thể làm đến vừa dính vào gối liền ngủ mất.

Nhưng hắn không thích nằm mơ.

Trong mộng phát sinh cố sự đều là không thể khống, hắn có thể biến thành cứu vớt thế giới anh hùng, có thể tùy tâm sở dục nắm giữ mong muốn tất cả, nhưng cũng có thể sẽ tại một giây sau rơi vào không đáy vực sâu, mất đi trong tay toàn bộ, liền hơi ấm cũng không lưu lại.

Thế là mộng lúc tỉnh đều là sẽ có sâu đậm cảm giác vô lực.

Hắn yêu thích nhắm mắt lại ý thức Hỗn Độn thế nhưng vẫn không có chân chính Nhập Mộng đoạn thời gian đó.

Trong đầu tùy ý suy nghĩ lung tung, ban ngày bên trong nhìn đến nghe được bất cứ sự vật gì một tránh một tránh tránh qua, không cần hết sức đi bắt giữ, tỷ như tại trên sân khấu vô ý thoáng nhìn thủ bức thượng chữ, thỉnh thoảng nghe đến Kim Tại Hoán thuận miệng hừ ra giai điệu, còn có tại phòng chờ đợi bên trong tiện tay bay qua giải trí tạp chí.

Tất cả không đáp một bên rườm rà đồ vật giờ khắc này ở trong đầu hội hợp, được tiết tấu nhanh sinh hoạt bỏ qua việc nhỏ không đáng kể vào thời khắc này được nhớ tới. Những kia xoã tung, mềm mại, mơ mộng hão huyền trở nên chân thực nhưng cảm giác, kết thành thâm hậu kén đưa hắn tầng tầng bao vây, sau đó bỏ mặc mình ở hư cấu Utopia bên trong chậm rãi ngủ.

Công ty an bài cho hắn ký túc xá mới vị trí rất tốt, buổi tối kết thúc hành trình, từ ban công cửa sổ sát đất có thể nhìn thấy buổi tối Hán Giang.

Phòng ngủ đơn giản, màu lam nhạt rèm cửa sổ lộ ra một loại ấm áp ý vị, không xưng được rộng rãi trong phòng xếp đặt một chiếc giường đơn cùng một tổ tủ quần áo, tuy rằng giường không tính là lớn, nhưng dù sao cũng hơn trước đây ngủ qua nhỏ hẹp trên dưới phố yếu thoải mái nhiều, chí ít không cần co ro thân thể.

Còn một người khác giản lược mở ra thức nhà bếp, tuy rằng hắn làm bớt ở chỗ này ăn cơm, trong tủ lạnh vẫn bị nhét tràn đầy Đương Đương, mụ mụ đưa tới đồ chua, tiện lợi điếm mua được đồ ăn nhanh cơm, nấu mì lúc nhất định phải thêm linh chi sĩ cùng trứng gà, một người ở, không cần bận tâm vị thành niên đồng đội, đóng lon bia hiển nhiên cũng là ắt không thể thiếu.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại học chậm rãi quen thuộc gian phòng này chỉ có một mình hắn ký túc xá.

Cầm bia đứng ở trên ban công, nhìn xem ba giờ rưỡi sáng Seoul, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất nếm trải mất ngủ tư vị.

Hắn đem như vậy khác thường quy tội rèm cửa sổ màu sắc không đủ sâu, không cản được nỗ lực trượt tiến vào nguyệt quang.

Tình nguyện dùng lý do gượng gạo an ủi mình, cũng lặng thinh không đề cập tới liên quan đến cũ lòng của người ta việc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy ý xem lướt qua ka dựa vàotak hảo hữu động thái, đúng dịp thấy Kim Tại Hoán nửa đêm còn tại chia sẻ mới lục deo, dứt khoát một cú điện thoại đẩy tới, cũng coi như là tìm bạn đồng thời mất ngủ.

Vốn là đang cùng Kim Tại Hoán đàm luận công việc gần đây sắp xếp, kết quả trò chuyện một chút lại không thể tránh khỏi kéo tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ai, ngươi và Thánh Hựu ca chia tay "

Đầu bên kia điện thoại Kim Tại Hoán giọng diệu hiển nhiên là đang thăm dò, nhưng nghe đến cái tên đó vẫn để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần thất thần.

"Ừm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác thực nên đưa ra khẳng định đáp án, nhưng muốn nói là biệt ly, kỳ thực hắn đều không xác định, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng có hay không chân chính nói qua một hồi luyến ái.

Cùng nhau là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói lên.

Bọn hắn vừa bắt đầu liền khoảng cách quá gần, ba tháng phần nhiệt độ cũng không cao, phong bế Luyện Tập Thất bên trong hormone đụng vào nhau, để không lớn không gian trở nên khô nóng cực kỳ, dễ như ăn cháo liền nhóm lửa mầm.

Nguyên nhân đại khái chỉ là theo người kia lưu loát vũ đạo động tác lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ eo tuyến, lại có lẽ là động tuyến biến hóa lúc trong vô tình chạm vào cánh tay, lại trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

Thế là tại chỉ có hai người hẹp trong phòng nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phân do nói liền hôn lên, lại bất ngờ đã nhận được đồng dạng nhiệt tình đáp lại.

Hiển nhiên bọn hắn cũng không hiểu được ôn nhu và triền miên, chỉ biết là cướp đoạt cùng gặm cắn, dùng nguyên thủy nhất phương thức tuyên cáo chủ quyền, thẳng đến nếm trải trong cổ họng một tia huyết mùi vị, mới thở hổn hển thả ra.

"Thánh Hựu ca thật giống không muốn cự tuyệt ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào hình thể ưu thế đem người đặt ở trên tường, trong giọng nói có phần hài hước ý vị.

Cùng còn có dư lực trêu đùa hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện so với, Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên càng thêm chật vật, nghiêng đầu đi còn tại điều chỉnh hô hấp.

Thấy người đối diện chậm chạp không có trả lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát tiếp tục trực tiến thế tiến công.

"Không bằng chúng ta nói yêu thương."

"Ngươi tâm thật là lớn, đang còn muốn sinh tồn trong trận đấu cùng đối thủ nói yêu thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức cúi đầu không nhìn tới người kia quá đáng trắng ra ánh mắt, giả vờ tỉnh táo nói xong ngược lại lời nói.

"Ta là chăm chú, tại tiết mục kết thúc trước, chúng ta nói yêu thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu không lên tiếng, nhưng hắn không chịu yếu thế y hệt hoàn thượng cổ của người nọ lại một lần nữa hôn đi lên, dùng hành động đưa ra đáp án.

Tiếp theo kỳ cũng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói lên.

Xuất đạo trước, bọn hắn vừa vặn dời vào ký túc xá mới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi tại trên giường của mình, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng leo lên leo xuống dọn dẹp giường chiếu.

"Ca, chúng ta tiếp tục tại đồng thời."

Ung Thánh Hựu bò lên trên cây thang động tác dừng lại, suýt chút nữa đạp hụt.

Hắn không vội vã trả lời, đại khái là cho mình thời gian đi bước đệm cùng cân nhắc, thanh hết thảy đều thu thập thỏa đáng, liền ga giường đều bị hắn một lần lại một lần xoa bằng phẳng, thẳng đến một điểm nhăn nheo đều không tìm được, mới xuống giường ngồi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người.

"Lần này luyến ái kỳ hạn là một năm rưỡi ư "

"Đại khái."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tránh né ánh mắt, dùng một cái lập lờ nước đôi chữ trả lời vấn đề.

"... Tốt."

Cho dù hai người đều muốn nói lại thôi, cũng vẫn là ăn ý lựa chọn dùng không minh bạch phương thức kết thúc cái đề tài này.

Tại thưởng vị kỳ hạn bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là người yêu quan hệ, bọn hắn từng làm hết thảy giữa tình lữ chuyện nên làm, tiến lên dần dần. Hôn môi, ôm ấp, lên giường, ôm nhau ngủ, nhưng bọn họ rất ít dắt tay.

Bọn hắn thậm chí cùng đối phương nói qua hai lần luyến ái, lần thứ nhất luyến ái kỳ hạn là ba tháng, lần thứ hai luyến ái kỳ hạn là một năm rưỡi.

Thật thích hợp, hạn định tổ hợp, hạn định luyến ái.

Chỉ bất quá bọn hắn chưa bao giờ là lẫn nhau người yêu, chưa từng có nắm giữ qua lẫn nhau toàn bộ.

Cúp điện thoại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống sạch bình trong cuối cùng một cái bia, trong cổ họng tất cả đều là khổ sở tư vị, thậm chí từ đầu lưỡi một đường lan tràn đến trong lòng.

Hắn nghĩ, có lẽ nên đổi tấm bảng bia rồi, loại bia này quá khổ, hơn nữa không trị hết mất ngủ.

DAY 3.

Cao thước trứng lớn

Cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến hành tự mình điều chỉnh thời gian cũng thiếu thốn, trung tuần tháng ba, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một lần nữa bắt đầu bận rộn luyện tập, công ty đưa hắn lấy tư cách soo ca sĩ xuất đạo ngày sắp xếp tại tháng thứ tư.

Không biết là được lợi từ ban ngày mệt nhọc, hay là hắn rốt cuộc thích ứng ký túc xá mới, nói chung hắn lại khôi phục tốt ngủ thể chất.

Lại một lần nữa rơi vào đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê quá độ điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thử nghiệm như dĩ vãng như thế, kết ra dày đặc kén trùm kín chính mình.

Nguyên vốn hẳn nên tùy cơ xuất hiện cảnh tượng, lại bị cùng nhau đổi thành cùng cùng một người tương quan các loại hình ảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc hồng nhạt A tiểu đội chế phục, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía ăn mặc màu cam quần áo chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm nhoài tại giường trên, câu được câu không về lời của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói với hắn, nói chuyện một hồi bảo đảm chất lượng kỳ là một năm rưỡi luyến ái, thật giống cũng không sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc hắn nắm kéo chạy xuống sân khấu, có phần bất đắc dĩ nhưng vẫn là lựa chọn đáp lại nụ hôn của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dưới ánh đèn đường nói, chúng ta liền chấm dứt ở đây.

...

Sau đó hắn nghênh đón một loại chưa bao giờ thể nghiệm qua mất trọng lượng cảm giác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phân rõ đây là mộng, vẫn là đặt mình vào kén bên trong mà xuất hiện ảo giác.

Hắn đang lùi lại.

Gót giầy cùng mặt đất tiếp xúc phát ra chói tai tiếng vang, hai bên cảnh phố cấp tốc kéo dài về phía sau, người qua đường xa lạ khuôn mặt vội vã tránh qua.

Hắn nhìn thấy Sơ Xuân mới mọc ra lá xanh dần Hoàng cho đến điêu tàn, bên tai tràn ngập phong minh thanh cùng nhanh chóng xẹt qua tiếng gió, như là một chủng loại ù tai ảo giác.

Thể cảm giác nhiệt độ càng ngày càng thấp, tỉ mỉ hoa tuyết rơi ở đầu vai, sau đó cấp tốc hòa tan, lưu lại một mảnh nhỏ mang theo cảm giác mát mẻ vệt nước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc ý thức được, mình bị mang về trước đây không lâu mùa đông.

Ngày 27 tháng 1, cao thước trứng lớn.

Cuối cùng ca nhạc hội, tên là WANNAONE hạn định tổ hợp đang hát cuối cùng một ca khúc.

Bài hát này qua đi, thưởng vị đến kỳ, bánh răng ngừng động, đồng hồ cát cuối cùng một hạt cát không tiếng động rơi xuống đất, là mỗi người cũng biết vận mệnh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại chưa kịp phân phân biệt rõ ràng tình hình trước mắt lúc, đã tại theo bản năng mà đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh .

Hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền ở cách hắn mấy mét địa phương xa, người kia lưng đối với mình phương hướng, ngược lại sân khấu truy quang, thon gầy đường viền nhìn lên có phần không chân thực, hắn đang cố gắng hướng dưới đài so với nửa viên tâm.

Người kia lúc xoay người Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn khóe mắt nổi lên nước mắt, nhưng hắn không có khóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ, ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu không khóc.

Bởi vì tại ngày cuối cùng ca nhạc hội bắt đầu trước, hắn ở trong lòng ám ám hạ quyết tâm, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu khóc, như vậy hắn liền phấn đấu quên mình xông lên đi qua ôm ấp hắn, như mới bắt đầu cái kia ôm ấp như thế, thậm chí so với kia cái ôm ấp trả muốn dùng sức.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không khóc.

Thế là cũng không có càng dùng sức ôm ấp.

Liền ngay cả chào cảm ơn thời điểm, bọn họ đều là phân biệt đứng ở hai bên, liền dắt tay cơ hội đều không có.

Là mộng.

Nhất định là mộng.

Nếu là mộng, sao không đối với mình thành thực một ít.

Kỳ thực khi đó bọn hắn đã biệt ly gần một tháng rồi.

Biệt ly tháng ngày chọn rất có nghi thức cảm giác, tại 2019 năm vượt năm tiếng chuông vang lên sau, chỉ dùng một câu "Chấm dứt ở đây" liền cho một năm rưỡi hạn định luyến ái vẽ lên chấm hết.

Này nguyên bản chính là lúc bắt đầu liền ước định cẩn thận chuyện, cho nên cho dù kết thúc lúc quyết định cũng giống lúc bắt đầu như thế lập lờ nước đôi, cũng sẽ không có con tin nghi cùng phản bác.

Đứng ở mộng cùng thực tế cửa ngã ba thượng, hai tháng sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện hối hận rồi.

Cho dù là bọn họ không có lựa chọn nào khác, nhất định phải đi hướng ngày mai, tới điểm kết thúc, hắn cũng muốn nắm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, nghênh tiếp long trọng hạ màn một khắc đó.

Cho phép lệ nóng doanh tròng, cho phép không bỏ cùng không cam lòng, cho phép mỗi một loại lẽ ra nên được giấu đi cảm xúc.

Thế là lần này, hắn đón những người khác ánh mắt kinh ngạc, đi thẳng tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

Không đợi người kia tung ra nghi vấn, liền cường thế dắt qua tay của hắn.

Bọn hắn vốn là không quen dắt tay.

Nhưng đón hạ màn lúc toàn trường bay xuống hoa giấy, hết thảy đều trở nên chuyện đương nhiên.

Bọn hắn chào cảm ơn cúc cung, tại khom lưng chốc lát xóa đi khóe mắt tích trữ nước mắt, liền nước mắt rơi dưới cơ hội đều cướp đoạt, sau đó bọn hắn nghẹn ngào, thật lâu không muốn đứng lên.

Sau đó giàn giáo mang theo bọn hắn tung tích, thẳng đến không nhìn thấy trên sân khấu truy quang hòa thính phòng thủ đèn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều không có buông tay ra.

7: 43 A.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại thời điểm, không đãng trong phòng chỉ có chính mình, màu sáng rèm cửa sổ không ngăn được ánh nắng sáng sớm, đang chăn thượng ném ra một mảnh ánh sáng khu vực.

Được công nhận giấc ngủ Vương Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự không thích nằm mơ.

Mộng tỉnh sau không thể không đối mặt ngắn ngủi nắm giữ sau cảm giác mất mát, so với hiện thực càng dằn vặt người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực nhắm mắt lại, không muốn đối mặt khắp phòng sáng sủa, nhưng tia sáng lại xuyên thấu qua thật mỏng mi mắt chiếu vào nhãn cầu thượng, một trận rõ ràng đâm nhói.

Hắn biết rõ, hắn không có lý do gì không tỉnh lại, cũng không có tư cách hối hận.

Thẳng đến người đại diện điện thoại gọi tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới không thể không mở mắt ra, theo chuông điện thoại lục lọi điện thoại, ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa, có phần mạn bất kinh tâm nghe người đại diện xác nhận một ngày đi Trình An sắp xếp, trên thực tế một cái cụ thể hành trình cũng không nhớ kỹ, chỉ biết là lại là tràn đầy Đương Đương một ngày.

Sau khi cúp điện thoại, điện thoại giới diện tự động nhảy về mặt bàn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiện tay đè xuống khóa bình khóa, chuẩn bị đơn giản thu thập một chút ra ngoài.

Bất quá một giây sau, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được thật giống có cái gì không đúng.

Một lần nữa cầm lấy vừa mới được lung tung ném trên đệm chăn điện thoại, theo như sáng màn hình, vân tay giải tỏa.

Mặt bàn của hắn wallpaper thay đổi.

Cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại wallpaper vẫn là một tấm không quá rõ ràng bức ảnh, dùng rất lâu đều chưa hề nghĩ tới muốn đổi.

Đó là mới xuất đạo thời điểm, mười hai giờ khuya, bọn hắn vừa vặn kết thúc hành trình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn ăn bữa khuya, miễn cưỡng muốn lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện trộm trộm chạy ra, bọn hắn mở ra bản đồ hướng dẫn đi tới Seoul cũ khu dân cư, rẽ bảy rẽ tám đi vào một nhà tầm thường tiểu điếm.

Chủ quán là vị đại thúc tuổi trung niên, đang chuẩn bị kiểm kê trướng mục sau quan môn, nhìn thấy hai cái mang khẩu bảo vệ - người đi tới, cũng chỉ là ngừng ấn lại máy tính động tác, thuận tay đưa lên Menu, nhìn dáng dấp tựa hồ cũng không quan tâm gần nhất đại thế thần tượng.

Đêm đã khuya, trong cửa hàng chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát thanh khẩu trang cũng hái xuống, nhìn xem người kia đối với Menu chăm chú chọn lựa dáng vẻ.

Trên trần nhà treo một cái kiểu cũ đèn treo, tuyến đường lão hóa nguyên nhân, cách mỗi vài giây sẽ có một lần ngắn ngủi chớp hiện, hắn người đối diện vừa vặn được bao phủ tại một mảng nhỏ mờ nhạt trong ngọn đèn, nguyên bản sắc bén dưới cằm đường nét có vẻ vô cùng nhu hòa, người kia buông thõng mi mắt, ngón tay theo ánh mắt tại trên menu di động, miệng lẩm bẩm, như là tại so sánh mỗi một loại món ăn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy cảnh tượng này tốt đẹp quá đáng.

"Niel, chúng ta ăn cái chiêu bài này cay xào bánh mật."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc chọn xong muốn ăn đồ vật, ngẩng đầu lại phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng điện thoại di động, vừa nhìn hay là tại tự chụp bản thân.

"Nha, ngươi đừng chụp, ta hiện tại mặt tốt sưng."

"Sẽ không, ca hiện tại đặc biệt đẹp đẽ."

Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ muốn cướp điện thoại di động của hắn, lại bị người kia ung dung tránh thoát, dứt khoát không để ý đến hắn nữa, quay đầu bắt chuyện lão bản gọi món ăn.

Thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu ăn bữa khuya thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tấm hình kia phóng to, tinh tế nhìn xem mỗi một tấc chi tiết nhỏ.

Bối cảnh là đơn sơ tiểu điếm, ố vàng vách tường, lúc sáng lúc tối ánh đèn, trong hình người chuyên tâm nhìn xem Menu, biểu lộ thả lỏng, không hề phòng bị bộ dáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tự chủ khơi gợi lên khóe miệng.

Ăn xong bữa ăn khuya sau bọn hắn đi ra tiểu điếm, tại không có một bóng người trong hẻm nhỏ nắm tay, đây đại khái là bọn hắn duy nhất một lần như phổ thông tình nhân như thế nắm tay đi trên đường.

Đêm hè gió mát rót vào cổ áo, giao ác lòng bàn tay hơi hơi chảy mồ hôi, dưới chân bước đi hết sức chậm lại, thẳng đến đi ra cũ khu dân cư, sáng sủa đèn đường tại nhựa đường trên đường cái ném ra hai cái quá mức gần kề cái bóng, bọn hắn rốt cuộc ý thức được ít đi bóng tối che giấu, điểm này không nên tồn tại thân mật căn bản không thể trốn chạy, mới ăn ý buông tay ra, sóng vai hướng túc xá phương hướng đi.

Chỉ bất quá với sóng vai, là ngay cả vai đều bị hết sức kéo ra 10 cm khoảng cách.

Đổi đi tấm kia wallpaper là ở ba ngày trước, cái kia khó được mất ngủ ban đêm.

Ngủm Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại sau, nhìn thấy dùng rất lâu wallpaper, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu tâm loạn.

Hắn tùy ý từ photo album bên trong tìm một tấm bọn hắn tại Thái Lan lục đoàn tống lúc chụp phong cảnh chiếu, thiết trí thành wallpaper.

Hắn không như Ung Thánh Hựu, bất luận tới chỗ nào đều vác đơn phản camera, chụp ảnh thời điểm tổng hội suy nghĩ nên làm sao kết cấu, nên như thế nào tìm một góc độ tốt nhất, hắn quen thuộc ở ở xung quanh mọi người dừng lại bước chân chụp ảnh thời điểm, tiện tay mở ra điện thoại tự mang camera, đối với cái gọi là phong cảnh đè xuống cửa chớp.

Thế là tấm kia vốn nên chỉ có trời xanh mây trắng phong cảnh chiếu bên trong, bên phải xuất hiện lộn xộn cành cây, dưới thấp nhất không biết là của người nào một cánh tay vào kính.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu từng thấy tấm hình này, trả nhổ nước bọt qua hắn chụp ảnh kỹ thuật, nhưng hắn vẫn là thanh tấm kia tràn đầy tỳ vết phong cảnh chiếu thiết trí thành wallpaper.

Nhưng là bây giờ, hắn wallpaper biến trở về nguyên lai tấm hình kia.

Hắn rõ ràng nhớ rõ chính mình không có đổi lại, nhưng giờ phút này wallpaper xác xác thực thực là tấm kia hắn vô cùng quen thuộc bức ảnh.

Chẳng lẽ là mộng du ư

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể nào biết được, nhưng hắn không có thanh wallpaper đổi về đi.

Khả năng là bởi vì hắn cũng cảm thấy, tấm kia phong cảnh chiếu thật sự là không hề vẻ đẹp.

DAY 5.

Tiện lợi điếm

Một rưỡi sáng.

Ký túc xá phụ cận tiện lợi điếm.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa kính, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại tính tiền.

Thu ngân viên đem đồ vật từng dạng từng dạng cất vào trong túi.

Bia, Coca, cơm nắm, đồ ăn vặt.

Thậm chí còn có một túi kẹo dẻo, màu xanh nhạt đóng gói, là nho xanh vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, đây là năm 2018 ngày 31 tháng 12.

Ngày đó là mười một người một lần cuối cùng tại ký túc xá liên hoan, kỳ thực bọn hắn tại tháng mười hai bắt đầu liền lục tục dời đi ra, thời điểm đó ký túc xá dĩ nhiên trở nên không đãng cực kỳ, liền tủ lạnh đều là rỗng tuếch, cho nên hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể xuất hiện tại đêm khuya tiện lợi điếm.

Ngày hôm nay cũng là bọn hắn biệt ly tháng ngày.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu đi rồi, hắn mở ra cái kia xách nho xanh vị kẹo dẻo, ăn đến trong miệng dĩ nhiên tràn đầy cay đắng, đó là hắn lần thứ nhất thanh không có ăn xong kẹo dẻo ném vào thùng rác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên ý thức được này không chỉ là mộng, bởi vì hắn cảm giác được rõ ràng hắn có thể khống chế ý thức của mình cùng động tác.

Là vận mệnh đang cho hắn một cái cơ hội lựa chọn lần nữa, là một thanh âm tại hỏi, nếu như đồng hồ cát đảo ngược, nếu như tất cả làm lại, hắn sẽ làm thế nào.

Đột nhiên đổi đi điện thoại wallpaper cũng biến thành có thể giải thích, là cái kia cho hắn cảm giác an toàn dày dày kén, mang theo hắn ngược lại thời gian, ngược lại biển người, quay về quá khứ tiết điểm, mà chỉ muốn hắn làm xuất không giống với lựa chọn, là có thể thay đổi quá khứ, cũng tương tự sẽ cải biến hiện tại.

Ban ngày được thời gian cùng biển người đẩy hướng phía trước đi, buổi tối ngược lại thời gian lữ hành.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng biết giả thiết như vậy Thái Hoang Đường rồi, nhưng hắn vẫn là muốn thử một lần.

Từ tiện lợi điếm đi trở về ký túc xá cần đi qua hai cái giao lộ, bọn hắn một trước một sau đi tới, đèn đường thanh cái bóng lôi kéo rất dài rất dài.

Nếu như dựa theo vốn có tình tiết phát triển, Ung Thánh Hựu hội ngừng ở cửa túc xá trước cái thứ ba dưới đèn đường, hắn sẽ thanh túi lần lượt cho mình, sau đó hắn sẽ nói.

"Ta không đi lên rồi, ngươi thay ta nói với bọn họ một tiếng gặp lại."

"Còn có, một năm rưỡi kỳ hạn đã đến, chúng ta cũng nên đến đây chấm dứt rồi."

Lúc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nói gì bất kỳ một câu giữ lại.

Lúc trước cho trận này luyến ái định ra thưởng vị kỳ hạn vốn là hắn, hắn không có lập trường đi giữ lại cái gì.

Cho nên hắn chỉ là nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lên công ty bảo mẫu xe, sau đó xoay người lên lầu, đi vào gian kia ở hơn một năm ký túc xá, tại chỉ còn dư lại ván giường giường trên ngồi rất lâu.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hối hận rồi.

Lần này, hắn không muốn để cho đồng dạng nội dung vở kịch lặp lại.

Đi ngang qua cái thứ hai đèn đường thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ép không được trong lòng rêu rao lên kích động, thanh trước người một đường trầm mặc người đặt ở cột đèn thượng, kềm ở thủ đoạn của hắn, sau đó nghiêng thân hôn lên, như bọn hắn lần thứ nhất hôn môi lúc như thế, không chút lưu tình cướp đoạt cùng gặm cắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị cử động để Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng không kịp nữa, bất đắc dĩ hai cái tay đều bị hạn chế, thân thể cũng bị ép chặt tại đèn đường trụ thượng, chỉ có thể ngước đầu, bị động thừa nhận người kia như bạo phong vũ hôn môi, thẳng đến có phần hô hấp không khoái mới khẽ cắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi dưới, ra hiệu hắn thả ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là ngừng hôn môi động tác, vẫn như cũ đem Ung Thánh Hựu cầm cố tại trong lồng ngực của mình, cảm nhận được người trong ngực vặn vẹo nỗ lực tránh ra, hắn lại càng dùng sức nắm chặt cánh tay.

Người kia không biết là làm sao vậy, ôm khí lực của hắn lớn đến đáng sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng biết chạy không thoát, dứt khoát không giãy dụa nữa.

Đêm khuya trên đường tuy là quạnh quẽ, lại vẫn sẽ có tụm năm tụm ba người qua đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hướng đường phố phương hướng, vừa vặn nhìn thấy cách đó không xa đi đến một cái đàn ông trung niên, trong lòng cả kinh, theo bản năng đem mặt vùi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, may mà vị kia người qua đường cũng không hề thanh tầm mắt phân cho dưới đèn đường hai cái ôm người, liền vội vã đi xa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là đưa lưng về phía đường cái, đối Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hoạt động tia không biết chút nào, chỉ nhận ra được người kia đem đầu chôn tại trên bả vai mình, mở miệng thời điểm âm thanh buồn buồn.

"Ngươi nổi điên làm gì, đây chính là tại trên đường cái."

Mũi hấp đánh vào bên gáy, trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần lòng ngứa ngáy, buông lỏng ra người trong ngực.

Là lúc này rồi, bây giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn thay đi qua chính mình lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, ta không muốn biệt ly."

"Làm sao, lại muốn tiếp theo kỳ ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy như vậy đối thoại thật giống giống như đã từng quen biết, có phần bất đắc dĩ bật cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đã trầm mặc, một cơ hội làm lại làm đến quá đột nhiên, cho tới hắn còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ nên dùng dạng gì lý do đi thuyết phục người kia, chỉ là dựa vào một lời kích động muốn lưu lại hắn.

Hắn lúc này chính đưa lưng về phía đèn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở hắn đối diện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu chính dễ dàng nhìn thấy hai cái trùng điệp cái bóng, quá mức gần kề, thậm chí rất khó phân biệt ra được hai người đường viền.

Trầm mặc thời gian đại khái kéo dài hai phút, trong lúc Ung Thánh Hựu một mực tại chờ đợi lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời, nhưng này người nhưng thủy chung không chịu ngẩng đầu lên.

Cuối cùng hắn khẽ thở dài một hơi, như là chủ động nhận thua bình thường.

"Được, ta đáp ứng ngươi, chúng ta không biệt ly."

Từ thứ hai chén đèn đường đi hướng thứ ba chén đèn đường, bất quá ngăn ngắn mười mấy mét bên trong, hai cái cái bóng được ánh đèn kéo dài lại rút ngắn, lại từ đầu tới cuối duy trì 10 cm khoảng cách, không thể nói được xa, lại không xưng được gần.

6: 36 A.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại thời điểm, ngày mới tờ mờ sáng, trong phòng còn nằm ở hoàn toàn mông lung trong bóng tối.

Hắn thích ứng độ sáng, lại bất ngờ phát hiện bên cạnh nhiều hơn một cái gối, hai cái gối vừa vặn lấp đầy giường đơn độ rộng, hắn đang ngủ ở cạnh bên ngoài bên kia trên gối đầu, bên trong rõ ràng cho thấy cho một người khác để lại vị trí.

Hắn có chút mờ mịt lấy điện thoại di động ra.

Ka dựa vào Tak bên trong cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối thoại khung nguyên bản vốn đã trần phong gần hai tháng, đã sớm bị còn lại tin tức mới đẩy ra tận dưới đáy, nhưng bây giờ lại một lần nữa về tới đưa đỉnh vị trí.

Mới nhất một cái tin là Ung Thánh Hựu tại một giờ trước phát tới.

\- sáng sớm hôm nay có thử sức, ta đi trước, ngươi nhớ rõ ăn điểm tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục đi lên trơn trượt, phát hiện hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu liên hệ một mực không có đoạn, chỉ bất quá đối thoại nội dung cơ bản vây quanh hai đề tài.

Tối hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng muốn tới hắn đơn nhân túc xá qua đêm.

Sáng sớm hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng yếu bởi vì hành trình mà sớm hơn ra ngoài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo ra cửa tủ treo quần áo, hắn dọn tới thời điểm chỉ là thanh quần áo tùy ý nhét vào, trong tủ treo quần áo vốn nên là một mảnh hỗn độn, nhưng bây giờ rõ ràng cho thấy bị người cẩn thận hợp quy tắc qua bộ dáng, có một tầng bên trong chỉ để vào vài món đơn giản T-shirt cùng quần.

Cái kia mấy bộ quần áo số đo so với hắn yếu nhỏ một số, T-shirt thượng quen thuộc in hoa đồ án, vừa nhìn chính là Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo.

Tán gẫu nội dung hầu như không có mang nhiệt độ quan tâm cùng giữa tình lữ mật ngữ, trong tủ treo quần áo thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu rải rác mấy bộ quần áo, thậm chí ngay cả một cái quần áo ở nhà hoặc là áo ngủ đều không có.

Thật giống Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là thỉnh thoảng sẽ tới nơi này qua đêm khách nhân, có thể cùng hắn chia sẻ cùng một cái giường, có thể khi hắn tủ quần áo chiếm cứ một góc, nhưng thủy chung không phải hợp lý người ở chung, càng không phải là có thể cùng chung sinh hoạt người yêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác xác thực thực cải biến đi qua, cho nên hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu không có biệt ly.

Nhưng hắn chẳng qua là lại một lần nữa cho cảm tình tiếp theo kỳ, bọn hắn vẫn không có chân chính cùng nhau.

Hắn cuối cùng đã rõ ràng.

Sai lầm không phải là bởi vì chào cảm ơn thời điểm không có dắt tay cùng nương tựa.

Hối hận không phải bắt nguồn từ biệt ly ngày đó không có giữ lại cùng ôm ấp.

Mà là vừa bắt đầu, vừa bắt đầu hắn cũng chưa có cấp cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa dưới mặt cảm tình định nghĩa, cho nên mới phải một bước sai, từng bước sai, cho đến không cách nào cứu vãn mức độ.

Hắn thậm chí một lần đều chưa từng nói qua yêu, chỉ là một lại tiến hành cái gọi là "Tiếp theo kỳ", chuyện đương nhiên giữ lấy, đòi lấy.

Thời điểm đó hắn không phân biệt được hảo cảm, yêu thích, yêu, dục vọng, chấp niệm, cô quạnh, tham lam, thắng bại tâm, tự mình thỏa mãn, ỷ lại cùng quen thuộc, cảm giác mới mẻ cùng kích thích cảm giác, bởi vì không chiếm được mà sinh ra gây rối.

Thế là hắn cho cảm tình quy định kỳ hạn, hắn cho mình có lưu lại chỗ trống, hắn hưởng thụ Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu nhưng thủy chung không chịu cho xuất một cái đáp án rõ ràng.

Nhưng bây giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc có thể phân rõ ràng, yêu chỉ có chú ý thân một chữ, mà còn dư lại các loại danh từ, có lúc yêu thích tự mình cảm động cùng nói ngoa, rêu rao khắp nơi chiếm cứ sinh hoạt giọng chính, lại không kịp bản thể một hào.

Mà hắn lại là tại mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu sau mới phát giác, hắn yêu hắn.

Nếu như có thể trở về so với quá khứ càng xa xôi đi qua, hắn thật muốn thay đi qua chính mình bổ sung câu này ta yêu ngươi.

DAY 10.

Busan

5: 52 A.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể tin được cảnh tượng trước mắt, hắn thậm chí hoài nghi là thời gian lữ hành vẫn còn tiếp tục, ngắm nhìn bốn phía luôn mãi xác nhận nơi này đúng là hắn đơn nhân túc xá, mới run rẩy đưa tay ra đụng vào trước mắt cách hắn bất quá mấy công người.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền nằm ở hắn bên gối ngủ say sưa, Lưu Hải có chút dài, có vài cọng tóc không nghe lời vểnh lên, lại có vẻ cả người quá đáng ôn nhuyễn, người kia thậm chí còn ăn mặc cái này cùng hắn cùng khoản áo ngủ, liền ngủ lúc thói quen nhỏ đều giống như trước đây, là trước đây bọn hắn chen tại ký túc xá nhỏ hẹp giường hai tầng lúc đã thành thói quen.

Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích nằm nghiêng, hơi hơi co chân, vì chiếu cố Khương Nghĩa Kiện to con vóc người, hắn đều là hội theo bản năng nhanh tựa vào vách tường, ngủ ngủ lại sẽ không tự chủ hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực xuyên, như là tìm kiếm nguồn nhiệt mèo nhỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu ngón tay cách hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm người chỉ có mấy millimet, hắn cách không khí dùng đầu ngón tay cẩn thận miêu tả người trước mắt, trước mắt mắt quầng thâm có phần rõ ràng, xương gò má nơi có một cái rơi xuống lông mi, xuống chút nữa, người kia khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, không biết là làm cái gì mộng đẹp.

Hắn không nhịn được đi đụng vào bên trái trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, muốn lại một lần nữa xác nhận người này là chân thật, là hắn dùng rất nhiều buổi tối nghịch lúc lữ hành đi sửa những kia hối hận thời khắc, mới đổi lấy giờ khắc này ôn tồn, thanh người yêu của hắn đuổi về bên gối, thật sự, còn nguyên.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là thiển ngủ, đại khái là cảm giác được bên cạnh người động tác, cau mày mở mắt ra.

"Ừm... Niel, hiện tại mấy giờ rồi "

"Còn sớm, ca lại ngủ một hồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực ức chế trong lòng gợn sóng, cho bên cạnh rõ ràng trả buồn ngủ người dịch dịch góc chăn, ngữ khí tràn đầy sủng nịch cùng ôn nhu, hắn cơ hồ là dùng khí thanh âm, bởi vì sợ hơi lớn âm thanh số lượng sẽ đem giờ khắc này ôn tồn đánh nát vì bọt nước.

Người kia vuốt mắt ngồi dậy, biên độ nhỏ chậm rãi xoay người.

"Ngươi một lúc không phải còn muốn đi ghi âm sao, ta làm cho ngươi cái sandwich."

Tại ngày xuân buổi sáng tỉnh lại, bên cạnh có quen thuộc nhiệt độ, vốn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ tới giống như sự tình, nhưng là bây giờ lại đã trở thành hiện thực. Hắn cảm thấy phần này ngọt ngào là trộm được, cho tới ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm cánh tay chung quy phải lại nắm chặt mấy phần, như là sợ người trong ngực một giây sau liền sẽ biến mất như thế.

"Niel, ngươi ôm quá gấp á."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở xử lý trước đài, chuẩn bị rán hai mảnh thịt lưng lợn muối xông khói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sandwich, bất đắc dĩ người phía sau thật sự là quấn người vô cùng, được nằm ngang ở trên eo cánh tay chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy, cầm cái xẻng động tác đều có chút không tiện.

"Ca, ngươi sẽ không sẽ rời đi ta "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dúi đầu vào trong lòng người bên gáy, Ung Thánh Hựu trên người có của mình mùi vị, cái này nhận thức vốn nên khiến hắn an tâm, rồi lại không nhịn được tiếp tục chần chờ.

"Ngươi nói cái gì lời ngu đây, ta lúc nào rời khỏi ngươi, từ đâu tới sẽ rời đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người nhu nhu Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa tỉnh ngủ còn có chút đầu tóc rối bời, tuy rằng không biết hắn đại Cẩu Cẩu là bởi vì sao đột nhiên thất lạc, nhưng hắn biết một cái hôn đều là có thể trị hết người kia tiểu tâm tình.

"Được rồi, đi trên bàn ăn chờ, ngươi ở nơi này ta đều không có cách nào hảo hảo nấu cơm."

Thanh ôm chính mình không muốn buông tay người đẩy ra nhà bếp, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như có thể chuyên chú rán một cái trứng chần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi yên tại trên bàn ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn khắc ở hắn gò má khẽ hôn, nhiệt độ vẫn không có biến mất, hắn nghiêng đầu đi là có thể nhìn thấy trong phòng bếp người kia bận rộn bóng người, rõ ràng chưa quen thuộc xử lý cũng tại chăm chú vì hắn làm điểm tâm.

Hắn vẫn là không thể tin được, hắn thật sự làm được.

Bởi vì suốt đêm luyện tập album mới chủ đánh ca vũ đạo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã liên tục mấy ngày không có hảo hảo chợp mắt rồi.

Thẳng đến tối ngày hôm qua rốt cuộc có nghỉ ngơi cơ hội, hắn trở về ký túc xá dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất thu thập xong chính mình, nằm ở trên giường bế tốt con mắt, chờ đợi kết ra kén lại một lần nữa đem hắn mang về đi qua.

Hắn đã yêu kén bên trong không trọng cảm giác.

Mỗi một lần sau khi tỉnh lại biến hóa, dù cho chỉ là nhỏ bé vô cùng vết tích, đều cho hắn càng chờ mong, làm muốn biết lần sau lữ hành nơi cần đến là nơi nào, càng quan trọng hơn là, sau khi tỉnh lại lại sẽ nghênh đón cái gì thay đổi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí có chút xúc động cùng cấp thiết, nếu như có thể, hắn rất muốn một lần hoàn thành trận này nghịch lúc lữ hành, một lần sửa hết thảy khổ sở tiếc nuối, nếu như vậy có thể làm cho hắn sớm một ít một lần nữa nắm giữ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lần này hắn thậm chí vượt qua hai cái năm mới tiếng chuông.

Là Busan.

2017 năm ngày 24 tháng 12.

Đêm Giáng sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm Noel phun tuyết, một bên sôi nổi một bên hướng không trung phun bọt màu trắng, lại trêu đến trên tóc, trên chóp mũi, trên gương mặt, đều dính đầy màu trắng vết tích, người kia như gây lỗi lầm tiểu hài giống như có trong nháy mắt kinh hoảng, cũng tại một giây sau lần nữa tràn ra thật to khuôn mặt tươi cười, thật giống sung sướng cùng thỏa mãn đối với hắn mà nói thật là chuyện dễ dàng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cách đó không xa nhìn xem người kia ấu trĩ cử động, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng không hiểu mềm xuống, nổi lên tỉ mỉ mềm mại bọt nước, lại là khổ sở mùi vị.

Bởi vì liền ở vừa vặn, Ung Thánh Hựu đang cùng hắn đối diện thời điểm, càng là theo bản năng thu liễm nguyên bản nâng lên nụ cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là rõ ràng, khi đó, cho dù hắn dùng một cái có kỳ hạn quan hệ yêu thương mạnh mẽ thanh hai người quấn lấy nhau, hắn đều trước sau không thể nắm giữ Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ, hắn cũng không có tư cách trở thành người kia tại hào không đề phòng lúc, nguyện ý vô điều kiện bày ra yếu đuối cùng mềm mại người.

Lần này, hắn nhất định phải nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, câu kia đến muộn quá lâu ta yêu ngươi.

Lần này, hắn muốn dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà.

Hậu trường, Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại thanh lý trên tóc lưu lại bọt nước, một giây sau lại bị người ta tóm lấy lấy cổ tay.

"Thánh Hựu ca, theo ta về nhà."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng dùng một loại không cho hắn cự tuyệt cứng rắn tư thái, cổ tay thậm chí được người kia kéo tới đau đớn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại trong ánh mắt của hắn đọc ra thận trọng khẩn cầu cùng mơ hồ có thể thấy được yếu thế, hắn cơ hồ là theo bản năng liền gật đầu.

Sau hai giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà trên sàn nhà, trước mặt là làm nũng giống như lăn lộn, lăn qua lăn lại Rooney.

Đại khái là có phần sợ sệt mèo nhỏ móng vuốt sắc bén, hắn nửa bàn tay còn rúc tại vệ y ống tay bên trong, miễn cưỡng duỗi ra đầu ngón tay, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vuốt ve Rooney trên lưng mao.

Nhưng hai con mèo nhỏ thật giống đặc biệt yêu thích cái này lần thứ nhất thấy mặt người, liền trong ngày thường không Airi người Peter cũng sẽ không tiếp tục núp ở trong ổ, cọ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên chân nằm xuống, lười biếng liếm mao.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là tựa tại khung cửa bên nhìn xem hai mèo một người hình ảnh, chính mình sợ người lạ mèo nhỏ chủ động thân cận xa lạ người, thậm chí tại ngắn ngủi 10 phút bên trong tựu đối Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra cái bụng, hắn cảm thấy rất thần kỳ, nhưng nghĩ lại, lại cảm thấy có thể lý giải.

Vậy đại khái chính là cái gọi là, đồng loại giữa tương thông.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được mèo nhỏ đối với mình thân cận, cũng không kiêng dè nữa, đùa Rooney cằm.

"Niel, chúng nó thật đáng yêu."

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trên mặt là không hề che giấu chút nào nụ cười.

"Ca ưa thích lời nói, về sau ta thường mang ngươi đến xem chúng nó."

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng tắm đi ra, liền thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở bên giường, trực câu câu ánh mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện áo tắm mặc ở trên người hắn có vẻ dặt dà dặt dẹo, lộ ra xương quai xanh cùng một mảng nhỏ ngực, không biết có phải hay không là cố ý gây ra, dây lưng tùy ý thắt ở bên hông, mái tóc chỉ là được qua loa thổi qua, Lưu Hải còn tại chảy xuống nước.

Bầu không khí ám muội không rõ, không làm chút gì đều có vẻ không hiểu phong tình.

"Muốn làm ư "

Người kia nóng rực ánh mắt rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, được một cách tự nhiên hiểu thành mịt mờ ám chỉ, thế là hỏi ra câu cũng là chuyện đương nhiên giọng diệu, không chút nào cảm thấy có bất kỳ không ổn nào làm.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Lạc đề, không hề tiếp nhận.

"Ngươi nói cái gì "

Đột nhiên đạt được không tưởng tượng được đáp án, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần mờ mịt, phản ứng đầu tiên thậm chí là tưởng rằng chính mình nghe lầm.

"Ta nói, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi, ta không muốn chỉ cùng ngươi nói chuyện một hồi gặp qua kỳ luyến ái, cho dù về sau chúng ta giải tán, ta cũng muốn cùng ngươi một mực tại đồng thời."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tái diễn, hắn thay đi qua chính mình bổ sung bị trễ thẳng thắn, câu kia ta yêu ngươi, thay đi qua chính mình ưng thuận bị trễ nguyện vọng, một mực tại đồng thời.

Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy bọn hắn không hề làm gì cả.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ phía sau lưng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là muốn thanh cả người hắn khảm vào trong lồng ngực của mình như vậy dùng sức, sau đó hắn nghe đến cái kia người đè thấp âm thanh nói.

"Ngươi câu nói mới vừa rồi kia ta chờ thật lâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào gối, cách bông vải, âm thanh nghe có chút buồn buồn, âm cuối còn có chút mơ hồ không rõ, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe rất rõ ràng, hắn là nói.

"I love you too."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đây đều là sợ sệt từ không diễn ý, cho nên lựa chọn trầm mặc, lựa chọn gác lại, lựa chọn trốn tránh, nhưng đi vòng một vòng mới hiểu được, nguyên lai chỉ cần câu này, ngăn ngắn ba cái âm tiết liền đầy đủ thanh hàm nghĩa không rõ người yêu biến thành chân chân thiết thiết người yêu.

Trong nhà giường rõ ràng so với túc xá giường nhỏ còn rộng rãi hơn rất nhiều, bọn hắn lại so với trước kia bất kỳ lần nào ôm nhau ngủ đều phải gần kề, quấn quýt đầu ngón tay ở trong mơ đều không nỡ bỏ thả ra.

DAY 15.

Hợp giếng trạm

3: 48 A.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại thời điểm, đầy người đều là mồ hôi lạnh, yết hầu lại khô cạn cực kỳ, cả người như là mất nước hoàn toàn giống nhau lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ hôm qua bắt đầu ở tại đoàn kịch rồi, không đãng trong phòng ngủ chỉ có thể nghe được hắn thanh âm của một người, ồ ồ tiếng hít thở pha tạp vào trong lồng ngực truyền tới trầm trọng tiếng tim đập.

Vừa vặn trong mộng, tàu điện ngầm thùng xe không có một bóng người.

Tất cả yên tĩnh vừa xa lạ, không có thổi vào cổ áo gió nóng, không có xẹt qua bên tai gió lùa, càng không có người cùng hắn đồng thời đón gió chạy nhanh.

Không có ai tác thành cho hắn muốn phải bắt được Hạ Thiên.

Chỉ có lạnh lẽo tiếng nhắc nhở tại vang lên bên tai.

"Lần này đoàn tàu sắp đến điểm cuối hợp giếng trạm, mời ngài mang tốt món đồ tùy thân, có thứ tự xuống xe ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở không đãng đại sảnh, ở trước mặt hắn có hai cái thông đạo, A lối ra cùng B lối ra, hai cái cửa ra hạp cơ đều là đóng chặt lại.

Trong túi tiền của hắn có mà thiết một chuyến phiếu vé, trên đó viết hai hàng chữ.

"For A exit, you ust pay a price, the deprivation of seep."

Đi hướng A lối ra, ngươi nhất định phải trả giá cái giá tương ứng, cướp đoạt giấc ngủ.

"For B exit, you wi return to the origin."

Đi hướng B lối ra, ngươi đem hội trở về nguyên điểm.

Mà một chuyến phiếu vé một khi tập trung vào hạp cơ thu phiếu vé khẩu, tức sẽ bị vĩnh cửu thu về.

Nói cách khác, hắn chỉ có một lần lựa chọn cơ hội.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên đã minh bạch, tại sao chính mình tỉnh lại thời gian hội càng ngày càng sớm hơn.

Trận này điên cuồng nghịch lúc lữ hành, là dùng giấc ngủ đổi lấy.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng đã nhận được mong muốn kết cục, thời gian lữ hành liền sẽ kết thúc.

Lại đã quên tại thành nhân thế giới quy tắc bên trong, có được cái gì đồ vật mong muốn đều là phải trả giá thật lớn, mất mà lại được người yêu cũng không ngoại lệ.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, thay đổi quá khứ một cái giá lớn là giấc ngủ.

Này Thái Hoang Đường rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nắm một lon bia, hắn cần gấp dùng lạnh lẽo chất lỏng giải khát, cũng cần nó đến tưới tắt trong lòng đoàn kia đủ để cháy hết toàn bộ lý trí đại hỏa, mở ra cửa tủ lạnh thời điểm, lại vừa ý mặt dán vào lời ghi chép giấy.

\- Daniel không cho phép không ăn điểm tâm!

\- Daniel không cho phép uống rượu bia ướp lạnh!

\- Daniel không cho phép ngủ được quá muộn!

Là Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu chữ, viết ba câu cấm chỉ lời nói, liền ba cái giống nhau như đúc dấu chấm than đều sinh động cực kỳ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể tưởng tượng đến người kia nhíu chặt mày, dùng hơi nghiêm túc ngữ khí trách cứ hắn không tốt chiếu cố chính mình dáng vẻ.

Hắn chỉ muốn lập tức nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn yêu cầu một cái không hề kẽ hở ôm ấp đến chậm lại chính mình không bị khống chế tim đập tần suất.

Hắn yêu cầu một cái đầy đủ điên cuồng hôn môi đến xác nhận người kia chân thật tại bên cạnh mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong hốt hoảng chạm đổ trên tủ đầu giường Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới hộp châu báu, đi theo đinh tai cùng cúc tay áo đồng thời rơi ra ngoài, còn có một cái màu trắng thuốc xách.

Túi giấy được cẩn thận chiết hảo, bên trong lại chỉ còn dư lại hai cái thuốc viên.

Hắn làm sao sẽ không nhận ra, ở trong đó rõ ràng chính là thuốc ngủ.

Nguyên lai cần phải trả giá thật lớn, không chỉ là một mình hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp Ung Thánh Hựu uống thuốc, nhưng hắn chỉ nói với tự mình đó là dùng đến giảm bớt đau bụng.

Hắn có một lần ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy người kia cau mày, liền nước lạnh nuốt vào thuốc viên, không nhịn được trách cứ người kia không hiểu được chiếu cố chính mình, lớn như vậy người làm sao còn dùng nước lạnh uống thuốc.

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mềm âm thanh nhận sai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ đi lên trước đem người ôm vào trong lồng ngực, thanh ấm áp lòng bàn tay che ở hắn dạ dày phía trên, thật giống như như vậy liền có thể chia sẻ đau đớn của hắn.

Nhưng hắn rõ ràng không có một chút nào hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, càng chưa hề nghĩ tới đi xác nhận những kia không rõ lai lịch cái gọi là "Dạ dày thuốc" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên tưởng rằng, hắn dùng hoang đường phương pháp thay đổi ngày hôm qua có thể đổi lấy hôm nay ôn tồn, hắn lấy là tất cả bố trí lại sau, hắn rốt cuộc có thể làm một cái gọi chức lại ôn nhu người yêu.

Lại vào hôm nay mới đột nhiên phát hiện, hết thảy thương tổn đều là hắn cho.

Mất ngủ ban đêm, lạnh lẽo bia, nước lạnh cùng thuốc ngủ đồng thời mang tới co giật cùng thống khổ.

Hắn nhớ tới mấy ngày trước, rạng sáng tỉnh lại thời điểm nhìn thấy bên người không có ai, trong chăn cũng là một mảnh cảm giác mát mẻ.

Tại sân thượng nhìn thấy người kia đơn bạc bóng lưng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới an tâm xuống.

Cũng còn tốt, hắn vẫn còn ở đó.

Đến gần thời điểm mới nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay một lon bia, bình đã bị người nắm có phần biến hình, bên trong rượu hiển nhiên đã hết rồi.

"Ca thời điểm này không ngủ, nghĩ như thế nào uống rượu "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ phía sau ôm hắn, mới ý thức tới người nọ trên người hầu như không có gì nhiệt độ, một mực cầm rượu bia ướp lạnh nguyên nhân, trong lòng bàn tay càng là lạnh lẽo, hắn có chút đau lòng lại có chút áy náy, cầm qua Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay lon không tử để qua một bên, không nhịn được nắm chặt cánh tay, thuận thế thanh tay của người nọ toàn bộ bao vây lấy.

Cảm nhận được người sau lưng bất an, liền ôm ấp đều quá đáng dùng sức, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người ôm vòng lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, quen thuộc nhiệt độ khiến hắn an tâm, dứt khoát dúi đầu vào người kia bên gáy, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng.

"Không có chuyện gì, ta chính là đột nhiên muốn uống bia rồi, thèm đến không ngủ được."

Thanh một cái hôn khắc ở người kia khóe miệng, còn không quên thêm vào một câu đẹp đẽ chuyện cười.

"Không cho phép ghét bỏ ta mới vừa từng uống rượu nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp hơi ngưng lại, kéo qua người kia vai lần nữa hôn đi lên, thẳng đến khoang miệng của chính mình bên trong cũng dính vào bia khổ sở mùi vị.

Nào có cái gì thèm bia, rõ ràng là bởi vì không ngủ được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới buổi tối hôm đó, chỉ cảm giác quả thực thất bại đến cực điểm.

Hắn cái kia lúc còn tưởng rằng, mình có thể chia sẻ dằn vặt Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đau cùng bia cay đắng vị giác, không nghĩ tới quay đầu lại, hắn mới là tất cả cảm giác đau ban đầu khởi nguồn.

Nếu như nắm giữ hoàn chỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu, cần phải bỏ ra giấc ngủ một cái giá lớn, như vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định sẽ không chút do dự lựa chọn tiếp thu cùng gánh chịu.

Nhưng nếu như vậy một cái giá lớn không chỉ là nhằm vào một mình hắn, động như vậy dao động cùng do dự lập tức sẽ thay thế được vừa mới tạo dựng lên quả cảm.

Thời gian lữ quán bản chính là của hắn mong muốn đơn phương, là hắn trái với thời gian quy tắc, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí đối với này không biết gì cả.

Hắn không có tư cách mạnh mẽ cướp đoạt Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ.

Hắn đã thua thiệt người kia rất nhiều rất nhiều.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra một lon bia, trả mang theo hơi lạnh vật thể tiếp xúc được nhiệt độ trong phòng, tại bật nắp ngoài vách ngưng tụ thành thật nhỏ thủy châu, tại lòng bàn tay lưu lại một mảnh ẩm ướt cảm giác mát mẻ.

Kề sát ở cửa tủ lạnh thượng lời ghi chép giấy tựa hồ tùng chuyển động, theo hắn đóng cửa lại động tác, có phần lảo đà lảo đảo.

Ngay tại lúc ngày hôm qua, hắn trả ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, từng cái đáp ứng rồi người kia nói lên bốn cái cảnh cáo, sau đó cùng hắn đồng thời thanh lời ghi chép giấy kề sát ở bắt mắt nhất vị trí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thụ lạnh lẽo chất lỏng rơi vào buổi sáng không đãng trong dạ dày, một trận không bị khống chế co giật từ trong cơ thể ửng lên đến, dẫn tới tứ chi đều tại hơi run rẩy, lại bất ngờ khiến người ta có loại thoải mái ảo giác.

Hắn cười khổ lầm bầm lầu bầu, "Thánh Hựu ca, xin lỗi, ta nuốt lời rồi."

"Tại sao không nói một tiếng liền chạy tới "

Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên vào trong xe, mới vừa nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại tới liền vội vã chạy tới duyên cớ, nói chuyện còn có chút thở hổn hển.

Hắn nhận bộ thứ nhất kịch truyền hình là thanh xuân phim tình yêu, cả bộ phim hầu như đều mặc sạch sẻ đồng phục học sinh áo sơmi, chỉ là tại đầu xuân thời tiết, mùa hạ áo sơ mi mỏng đến cùng vẫn còn có chút không chịu nổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo thói quen lấy tay núp ở hơi dài một chút ống tay bên trong, một giây sau lộ ra man mát đốt ngón tay bị người nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt, người kia trả không ngại thiếu tựa như, mở rộng áo khoác bắt lấy tay của hắn đặt ở nơi ngực, dùng phương thức trực tiếp nhất truyền lại nhiệt độ.

"Nhớ ngươi, muốn lập tức nhìn thấy ngươi, cho nên trực tiếp đến rồi."

"Mới hai ngày không gặp mặt, chúng ta Niel cứ như vậy nhớ ta nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng cười rộ lên, chủ động tới gần yêu cầu ôm ấp, tay thuận thế che ở người kia trên lưng nhẹ nhàng theo, an ủi người yêu không biết tên xao động tâm tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lên tiếng, chỉ là nắm chặt ôm ấp.

Chỉ là đột nhiên trong nháy mắt, không hề kẽ hở ôm lấy người yêu nhận thức khiến hắn cảm thấy cái gì đều không trọng yếu, bất luận một cái giá lớn là cướp đoạt giấc ngủ vẫn là phản bội thời gian, bất luận nhiều hoang đường nhiều lật đổ, đều không bỏ được buông tay.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho là mình hội không quan tâm lựa chọn A cửa ra thời điểm, một giây sau lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt không giấu được mắt quầng thâm.

Nhìn ra được Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt đánh tới một tầng dày đặc che, nhưng vẫn là không che giấu được người kia uể oải cùng tiều tụy, cho dù như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn dùng nhẹ nhàng giọng diệu để an ủi hắn, cho dù hắn căn bản không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sao bất an, cũng vẫn là lựa chọn giao phó ôn nhu.

Nhưng tất cả những thứ này người khởi xướng đều là hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình đang lãng phí Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu.

"Ta nhắm mắt lại, ngươi là ta cả đời mộng, ta mở mắt ra, ngươi là ta nghỉ lại Vũ Trụ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên tai nhẹ nói, như là lầm bầm lầu bầu, lại như là chỉ nói cho người kia thuyết minh.

"Đây là kịch truyền hình bên trong, vai nam chính nói cho vai nữ chính lời nói."

Nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục giải thích.

"Vậy ta là ca vai nữ chính ư "

"Đúng rồi, Niel là ta nhân sinh nhân vật chính, trước kia là, bây giờ là, về sau thì cũng thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười mở ra, bật thốt lên biểu lộ khiến hắn có phần ngượng ngùng cúi đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ nhìn trước mắt người, muốn đi miêu tả hắn giờ phút này dáng vẻ, muốn đi nhớ kỹ câu này cũng không nên thuộc về hắn lời kịch.

Muốn hôn hắn.

Cho dù là một lần cuối cùng cũng tốt.

Dựa vào màu đậm thủy tinh che chắn, bọn hắn tại thu hẹp ghế sau xe ôm ấp cùng hôn môi, hai cái tay không hề khe hở khấu chặt, giống như là muốn thông qua đầu ngón tay đến cảm giác lẫn nhau muốn nói lại không nói ra được lời nói.

Nụ hôn này lúc kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu thon gầy trên vai, nhắm mắt lại muốn phải nhớ kỹ giờ phút này cảm giác.

Hắn xa xỉ hi vọng, một ngày khéo trăm năm, ôm ấp không dừng không cuối cùng.

Nhưng đều là yếu phân biệt.

Đạo lúc khác Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, tuy rằng như trước không bỏ, nhưng cũng còn tốt người kia nguyên bản hơi lạnh tay đã mang lên của mình nhiệt độ.

"Ca về sau đừng uống thuốc ngủ rồi, nhớ được ăn cơm thật ngon."

Hắn hôn trên trán Ung Thánh Hựu, động tác nhẹ vô cùng thật chậm, giống như là muốn dùng tới toàn bộ ôn nhu, cũng thanh những kia ngực chồng chất vô số ý khó bằng cùng nhau truyền vào nụ hôn này bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, lập tức phản ứng lại là bí mật của mình bị phát hiện rồi, hắn có chút ngượng ngùng gật gật đầu, không biết trả nên nói gì, dứt khoát phất phất tay.

"Ừm, Niel ngày mai gặp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem người kia xoay người, sau đó bóng lưng càng ngày Việt Viễn, cuối cùng biến mất ở ghi hình trong rạp.

Mà hắn đứng tại chỗ, quá rồi cực kỳ lâu mới bỏ được được quay lưng lại.

Không có cái gọi là ngày mai.

Bọn hắn đều nên tỉnh rồi.

DAY 16.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã rất lâu không có tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ, liền nhìn thấy cả phòng sáng.

Phía trước một buổi tối hắn rốt cuộc làm ra lựa chọn, trực tiếp đi hướng B lối ra, để vào tấm kia một chuyến phiếu vé, cũng không còn cơ hội lựa chọn lần nữa.

Thế là, giấc ngủ của hắn trở về rồi.

Đi vòng một vòng lớn lại trở về nguyên điểm cảm giác cũng không như trong tưởng tượng khó qua.

Giải tỏa màn hình, wallpaper là tấm kia cũng không dễ nhìn trời xanh mây trắng, ka dựa vào tak bên trong cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối thoại khung được đẩy ra dưới đáy, tán gẫu ghi chép ngừng ở tháng một.

Mở ra tủ quần áo, như cũ là hỗn độn đặt quần áo, chỉ bất quá bên trong không có lẫn vào so với hắn số đo nhỏ một số T-shirt, càng không có cái kia hai cái tình nhân áo ngủ.

Đi vào nhà bếp, cửa tủ lạnh thượng không có tiện lợi dán, xử lý trên đài chưa từng làm cơm vết tích, liền ngay cả đồ làm bếp đều là mới tinh, chỉnh tề bày ở một bên trên giá.

Phòng này không có Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại bất cứ dấu vết gì.

Thật giống như phát sinh qua hết thảy đều là hắn tại vô cớ sinh sự.

Duy nhất đáng được ăn mừng chính là, trên tủ đầu giường thuốc ngủ cũng không ở rồi.

Hắn cuối cùng cũng coi như có thể đem yên giấc ban đêm trả lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

DAY 25.

Cao thước trứng lớn

Không là tất cả đám mây đều phải trở thành Vũ, nhất định phải đáp xuống trên mặt đất.

Chúng ta sở dĩ đàm luận những kia sẽ không trở thành Vũ mây\, không phải xuất phát từ không cam lòng, mà là vì thoải mái.

Ngày 10 tháng 4.

Cao thước trứng lớn.

Soo ca sĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất đạo showcase.

Hậu trường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại kéo dài chấn động.

Ka dựa vào tak bên trong tên là "11-1=0" tán gẫu quần đang tại xoạt bình, không biết là ai khởi đầu, đầy bình tin tức đều là cùng một câu nói.

-God Da nie xuất đạo quá độ, về sau cũng đi hoa đường.

Cả ngày đều xuất phát từ tình trạng sốt sắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được khơi gợi lên khóe miệng, đại khái là hắn đêm nay cái thứ nhất buông lỏng biểu lộ.

Bất quá đột nhiên xuất hiện biểu tình biến hóa để cody đang tại thượng trang thủ dừng lại, son môi vẽ ra vành môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem trong gương chính mình có phần khôi hài bộ dáng, ý thức được sự thất thố của mình, đối với cody lộ ra một cái xin lỗi mỉm cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thượng vạch lên tin tức, xếp tốt đội hình chúc phúc ngữ tổng cộng có chín cái, duy nhất thiếu mất Ung Thánh Hựu.

Công nhân viên hô tên của hắn khiến hắn chuẩn bị stand by, lập tức muốn bắt đầu đếm ngược.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp lời công nhân viên tiếng thúc giục, lại chậm chạp không chịu để điện thoại di động xuống.

Hắn còn đang chờ một người tin tức.

Kỳ thực cũng không có gì đặc biệt lý do, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là cố chấp muốn Ung Thánh Hựu chúc phúc, thật giống có người kia cổ vũ hắn liền sẽ càng an tâm như thế.

Như là tâm hữu linh tê bình thường người kia tin tức tức thời bắn ra ngoài.

\- chúc chúng ta God Da nie, soo xuất đạo thuận lợi.

Cùng mặt trên sắp xếp chỉnh tề chín cái tin đặt ở cùng một chỗ, cái kia cái tin ngược lại là có chút đột ngột, làm hiển nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu không có trực tiếp một chút tin tức khung bên cạnh "+1" nhắc nhở ngữ, mà là mình biên tập một cái tin.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng đem câu kia ngắn ngủn lời nói mặc niệm mấy lần, lại có loại như trút được gánh nặng y hệt cảm giác, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy không có cần thiết tiếp tục cố chấp đi xuống.

Hắn đem điện thoại di động tiện tay đặt ở hoá trang trên đài, nhanh chân hướng về giàn giáo phương hướng đi.

Đứng lên giàn giáo trước một giây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cứ có phần hoảng hốt, thậm chí giống như phản xạ có điều kiện tim đập nhanh hơn.

Tại cùng một nơi, hắn lần lượt đã trải qua bắt đầu, kết thúc, lần nữa bắt đầu.

Giữa hè tám tháng vốn là nhiệt liệt, khi đó hậu trường pha tạp vào mười một loại thanh tuyến, đều là nhao nhao ồn ào, bọn hắn ở trên đài trước một giây ôm nhau chúc mừng, trùng điệp lòng bàn tay khẩn trương chảy mồ hôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại giàn giáo bay lên ngăn ngắn vài giây bên trong bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi lạnh cả người đầu ngón tay, ở trong bóng tối tìm kiếm lẫn nhau trong mắt ánh sáng, tại không tiếng động đang đối mặt trao đổi để lẫn nhau an tâm cổ vũ.

Bọn hắn tại mỗi cái yêu cùng được yêu trong nháy mắt, đang bị so với tưởng tượng càng nóng rực thiện ý vây quanh thời khắc, từng lần từng lần một nói cho lẫn nhau, ngươi thật sự đáng giá, thế là những kia đã từng chiếm thượng phong lạc lối cùng hoài nghi, vượt qua xác nhận biến thành vững tin.

Năm mới bắt đầu một tháng vốn nên khởi hành, lại bất ngờ thích hợp một hồi thịnh đại cáo biệt, hắn nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu không khóc, người kia cười nhìn về phía dưới đài được nhớ vì Tinh Thần mỗi một vị người ái mộ, một lần lại một lần tái diễn đừng khóc.

Chào cảm ơn thời khắc bọn họ trung gian cách rất xa, không có dắt tay thế là càng không có dùng sức nắm chặt, này như cũ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn thay đổi nhất biến sự thực.

Nhưng tối không cần thay đổi sự thực là, mỗi một lần, hắn đều ở đây cái quen thuộc địa phương, xuyên qua đầy trời hoa giấy nhìn về phía tối thiên vị hắn, đáy mắt từng có không giấu được yêu thương, có lẽ cuối cùng biến thành không muốn toát ra cay đắng cùng tiếc nuối, nhưng này chút đều không còn quan trọng nữa rồi.

Bởi vì bọn họ đã từng cộng đồng nắm giữ qua như thế nhiệt liệt Hạ Thiên, còn có dù cho đặt mình vào Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa cũng như trước nóng lên mùa đông.

Những này đã đủ rồi.

Đã từng chăm chú mà lại cố chấp yêu, dù cho một cái giá lớn là phản bội thời gian, xoay chuyển mùa, cũng muốn thử sửa tạm được kết cục.

Nhưng là cho dù cố chấp không muốn hướng phía trước đi, cũng vẫn là dù như thế nào đều không tìm được con đường quay về, thế là nhiệm trong lồng ngực muôn vàn tất cả cảm tình sôi trào mãnh liệt, chỉ để lại trung quy trung củ lời chúc.

Về sau sơn trường thủy viễn, bảo trọng thiên thiên vạn vạn.

Soo ca sĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng lên sân khấu, đón chỉ thuộc về hắn quang hòa yêu, Vinh Diệu cùng huy hiệu, hát xuất hắn đệ nhất đầu soo đơn khúc câu thứ nhất ca từ, là chính hắn điền từ, hát cho dưới đài quơ múa thỏi phát sáng.

"Ta không còn càng nhiều đòi hỏi, bởi vì ngươi thành toàn ta hết thảy mộng."

Hắn lệ nóng doanh tròng, hắn thanh tuyến run rẩy, hắn mang theo cô dũng một đường về phía trước.

Không đổ lệ, không quay đầu lại.

Hậu trường trên bàn điện thoại, trả dừng lại tại mới vừa tán gẫu Thiên Giới mặt.

Ở đằng kia đầu đợi rất lâu rồi tin tức mặt sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như vậy hồi phục.

\- Ung diễn viên, ngươi cũng là, tân hí khởi động máy thuận lợi.

Tại chuyện xưa tờ cuối cùng, không thích nằm mơ hài tử không lại ỷ lại thâm hậu ấm áp kén, mẫn cảm vừa nông ngủ hài tử không lại ỷ lại rượu cồn cùng thuốc viên, hay là kết cục như vậy cũng không tính kém.

Chỉ là câu kia lời kịch hay là hẳn là đổi thành:

Ta nhắm mắt lại, ngươi là ta cả đời mộng.

Ta mở mắt ra, ngươi là ta rốt cuộc thả xuống đòi hỏi.

END.

Bảy phần ngọt phí lời thời gian:

Viết xuất hiện lưng rất tốt khó nha, một quãng thời gian rất dài, ta chỉ có tại rạng sáng ba lúc bốn giờ năng lực viết ra ít đồ, lúc ban ngày nhưng là một mực Tạp Văn, đối với máy tính một chữ cũng không viết ra được đến.

Ta cũng không biết ta viết cái lộn xộn cái gì cố sự, đại khái xem như là cái BE ư ...

Thanh bản này bừa bộn xuất hiện lưng lấy tư cách năm mới phần thứ hai lễ ra mắt khả năng không quá thích hợp, bất quá! Ngày mai sẽ có max điểm ngọt đến bồi thường!

Cuối cùng, ba phần ngọt chuẩn bị kỹ càng bị đánh.


	14. Chapter 14

Đan Ung tịch mịch người yêu

Tịch mịch người yêu

xuất hiện lưng

là ngọt (

BG: Tịch mịch người yêu

(ca chữ Nhật kỳ thực không có quan hệ gì, nhưng ta thật sự làm yêu thích bài hát này, cho nên liền mượn tới dùng T T )

/ tuyệt đối khoảng cách

Ta lưu không gian đầy đủ tuyệt đối, nhưng nhìn ra ngươi muốn ôm ý vị.

Này không phải lần đầu tiên một người xuất hiện tại sân bay, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn có chút không quen.

Bị mọi người vây quanh đi tới lúc, hắn bắt đầu hoài niệm một người khác ở sau người dán tại lúc nhiệt độ, đối với màn ảnh lộ ra lễ phép tự nhiên mỉm cười lúc, hắn bắt đầu không tự chủ mô phỏng theo một người khác cười rộ lên bộ dáng, tại phòng chờ ngủ lại lúc thức tỉnh, hắn bắt đầu theo bản năng mà tìm kiếm một người khác thân ảnh .

Nhưng là không tìm được.

Sân bay từ trước đến giờ không thiếu xao động âm tiết, đại sảnh quanh quẩn thông báo nhắc nhở hỗn tạp tại tiếng người huyên náo trong, rương hành lý xẹt qua phòng chờ mặt đất, lưu lại một chuỗi chói tai tạp âm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy nơi này an tĩnh quá đáng, đáy lòng không ngừng rêu rao lên hoảng loạn cùng bất an được thành gấp trăm lần phóng to.

Tên là WANNNA ONE tán gẫu quần như trước náo nhiệt, mười người làm không biết mệt mà chia sẻ công tác cùng hằng ngày, đại đa số thời điểm là chuyện cười cùng trêu chọc, lời chúc phúc cũng chưa từng vắng chỗ, tất cả nhìn lên đều rất tốt, mùa hạn định thương phẩm cũng có dịch vụ hậu mãi, chỉ là thiếu mất một người mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã rất lâu chưa từng xuất hiện rồi.

Hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã mất đi liên lạc ròng rã một tuần lễ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày đều sẽ cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát tin tức, có lúc nói nói mình hôm nay hành trình, ăn cái gì mỹ thực, nhìn thấy gì có ý chuyện cười, nhưng hỏi nhiều nhất vẫn là "Niel, ngươi có khỏe không" .

Hắn không có đợi đến người kia hồi phục.

Nhưng hắn phân biết rõ, người kia hiện tại thật không tốt.

Cho dù hắn cũng không biết giấu ở một điểm nhỏ của tảng băng chìm dưới toàn bộ chân tướng, cũng hoặc nhiều hoặc ít rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình cảnh bây giờ, bởi vì phải đánh bạc giấc mơ, phải gánh quá nhiều nặng trịch chờ mong, muốn bằng sức một người đi đối kháng chỗ tối tanh tưởi không thể tả, hắn chỗ đi mỗi một bước đều như băng mỏng trên giày.

Thực sự không có cách nào không đi lo lắng, nhưng khiến người ta thất bại vô cùng là, hắn thậm chí cái gì đều không làm được.

Cất cánh trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không nỡ bỏ tắt điện thoại di động, hay là đây, vạn nhất đây, nếu như ở phi hành mấy tiếng bên trong mới vừa dễ bỏ qua người kia tin tức, hắn muốn mình nhất định sẽ hối hận.

Sáu tiếng hành trình đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói cũng không tính trưởng, Bắc Mỹ tuần diễn lúc sắp tới 24 giờ đi trải nghiệm thực sự khiến người ta khắc sâu ấn tượng, cường độ cao ca nhạc hội nhật trình lại tăng thêm nghiêm trọng thủy thổ không phục, để Ung Thánh Hựu tình trạng cơ thể một lần sáng lên đèn đỏ, nhưng cho dù là khi đó, hắn cũng không có cảm thấy rất gian nan.

Nếu như sinh bệnh phụ thuộc phẩm là toàn thế giới ôn nhu nhất săn sóc bạn trai, là mỗi muộn nhẹ nhàng che ở bụng ấm áp lòng bàn tay, là nuốt xuống khổ thuốc sau liên tiếp an ủi hôn môi, là chuyện đương nhiên bỏ mặc chính mình đi yếu thế đi ỷ lại, như vậy lại trải nghiệm một lần sinh bệnh thật giống cũng không phải không thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuống phi cơ chuyện thứ nhất là khởi động máy xác nhận tin tức.

Ka dựa vàotak tin tức biểu hiện là 99+, mở ra thời điểm khó tránh khỏi có phần chờ mong, nhưng rất nhanh lại thất bại, bởi vì cái kia trong đó không có một cái tin là tới từ ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là cố chấp mở ra khung chat, nơi này chất đầy một mình hắn lầm bầm lầu bầu.

\- ta đến Bangkok rồi.

\- Niel, ngươi có khỏe không

Ung Thánh Hựu đem điện thoại di động thả lại túi áo, vừa vặn trên phi cơ điều hòa nhiệt độ hơi thấp, cho dù trên mặt đất thể cảm giác nhiệt độ từ lâu vượt qua ba mươi độ, đầu ngón tay của hắn vẫn còn có chút lạnh cả người, cũng may phả vào mặt gió nóng sớm xác nhận chạm đất chân thực cảm giác.

Nơi này là Bangkok, nơi này vĩnh viễn là Hạ Thiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải một cái luyến Hạ người, tại gặp phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó, hắn thậm chí chưa từng có yêu thích qua Hạ Thiên.

Hắn đã từng cùng bằng hữu đồng thời mở ra mụ mụ xe trốn đi, không khéo chính là điều hòa hỏng rồi, bốc hơi nhiệt khí không ngừng tăng lên, bên trong xe ngoài xe giống nhau như đúc khô nóng không thể tả, mồ hôi ẩm ướt T-shirt kề sát ở trên da, tay cầm tay lái đều tại trượt, trốn đi ký ức là tốt đẹp, nhưng có quan hệ Hạ Thiên tất cả sẽ chỉ làm hắn xuất phát từ bản năng chống cự.

Nhưng là Hạ Thiên dù sao cũng để hắn nhớ tới người kia.

Hắn nhớ rõ Seoul Hạ Thiên ve, nhớ rõ lúc rạng sáng không đãng công viên giải trí, bọn hắn tại một mảnh đen nhánh quỷ ốc bên trong, đang tăng lên lại lao xuống thuyền hải tặc thượng, kiếm cớ giữ chặt đối phương lòng bàn tay, buộc nơi cổ tay dây đỏ phải không trưởng không ngắn 8 10 cm, mu bàn tay cùng vai mỗi một lần nhìn như lơ đãng đụng chạm đều là mưu đồ đã lâu ám hiệu.

Hắn nhớ rõ Chicago Hạ Thiên gió, nhớ rõ trôi nổi ở trong không khí ngọt ngào tín hiệu, ván trượt đối với hắn mà nói là mới mẻ sự vật, vừa bắt đầu mới lạ vừa nát kém cỏi, chỉ dám cẩn thận từng li từng tí chậm rãi hướng phía trước trơn trượt, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, người kia rất có dư thừa mà cười mở hai tay ra, giống như là muốn đem trọn một cái Hạ Thiên ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, cũng giống như là muốn cách không cho hắn một cái không chút nào keo kiệt ôm ấp.

Thế là hắn rốt cuộc có yêu thích Hạ Thiên lý do.

Muốn đem người kia dáng vẻ sâu sắc khắc vào giữa hè Ngô Đồng thụ vòng tuổi bên trong, giấu vào thổi qua bên tai gió nóng bên trong, ghi vào "And Juy" mỗi một câu ám muội không rõ ca từ bên trong.

Nhưng là hắn đối với Hạ Thiên hảo cảm độ cũng là dừng bước tại này.

Nếu như không có danh tự của người đó lấy tư cách nhiệt liệt ngày hè đại danh từ, tất cả khả năng gợi ra cảm xúc việc nhỏ không đáng kể đều muốn trở về nguyên điểm trọng định nghĩa mới, nếu như yếu một người trở về Hạ Thiên, ngọt ngào cùng cùn đau nhức quấn lấy nhau kéo tới lúc, đại khái dẫn là cảm giác đau chiếm thượng phong.

Trong tình yêu rất khó một mực toại nguyện, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thực rất không cam tâm, cũng không phục lắm.

Đã từng bọn hắn rõ ràng gần như vậy, một cái lệch mất liền có thể hôn môi khoảng cách.

Chen chúc ngủ ở nhỏ hẹp trên giường, vươn mình thời điểm hơi không chú ý liền sẽ va vào đối phương chóp mũi, dính người cỡ lớn khuyển tổng là ưa thích không nói lời gì mà ôm đến, hắn oán giận nói như vậy ôm cùng nhau sẽ rất nóng, kề sát lúc thấm mồ hôi T-shirt, mười ngón liên kết lúc hơi hơi chảy mồ hôi lòng bàn tay, chân chính bắt tay vào làm thật giống đúng là cảm giác khó chịu lớn hơn lãng mạn.

Nhưng cho dù như vậy, cũng vẫn không nỡ bỏ thả ra.

Thẳng đến trước khi ra cửa mười phút hắn mới uy hiếp véo thượng nằm ngang ở bên hông cánh tay, cố ý trầm giọng cảnh cáo, "Không thể lại ôm."

Đại Cẩu Cẩu hiển nhiên làm không vui, loạn xì ngầu đầu vùi vào hắn cổ làm phiền, không nhìn thấy đuôi đều phải tiu nghỉu xuống, hắn thực sự đối cái bộ dáng này không có sức đề kháng, giằng co bất quá vài giây liền lại một lần thua trận, chủ động áp vào người kia trong lồng ngực bổ sung một câu, "Cái kia, lại ôm cuối cùng hai phút."

Nói không rõ ràng là ai càng không muốn thả ra.

Hiện tại bọn hắn rõ ràng xa như vậy, thăm hỏi một câu đều là xa xỉ khoảng cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu số qua, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mất đi liên hệ một tuần bên trong, hắn tổng cộng cho hắn phát qua 158 cái tin, trong đó có 36 đầu là "Niel, ngươi có khỏe không", có 25 đầu là "Ta nhớ ngươi lắm", càng nhiều hơn chính là không đầu không đuôi hằng ngày việc vặt, nói thí dụ như tại hành lang mạn phi trường miễn thuế điếm nhìn thấy rất nhiều hiếu kỳ mùi vị kẹo dẻo, phản ứng đầu tiên là đập xuống đến cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem.

Hắn nhớ tới của mình răng khôn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sâu răng.

Quãng thời gian trước Ung Thánh Hựu đi nha khoa nhổ xong bên trái răng khôn, ở đằng kia viên tình cờ làm đau tiểu ác ma vừa vặn bốc lên lúc đi ra, hắn đều là không nhịn được đi liếm, nhổ sau vẫn không có bỏ cái này thói quen nhỏ, hiện tại cũng là theo bản năng dùng đầu lưỡi tìm kiếm cái kia một khối nhỏ ao hãm thịt mềm.

Hắn nghĩ, có lẽ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là của hắn răng khôn, cho dù nhổ xong cũng không có cách nào lơ là đột nhiên khoảng không xuống cái kia một khối.

Huống chi dù cho viên này răng khôn lại đau, hắn cũng không nỡ bỏ nhổ.

/ luyến ái ngôn ngữ tay chân

Không có ai quy định qua, hôn môi thời điểm nhất định phải nhắm mắt lại.

\- nếu có thể ở thời khắc này đè xuống tạm dừng cái nút là tốt rồi.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện bá đạo đặt tại cửa trước nơi hôn môi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy ước nguyện rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu dễ dàng xấu hổ, hôn môi thời điểm tổng là ưa thích nhắm chặt hai mắt, hắn sợ nếu như đối diện lời nói, không giấu được ửng đỏ hội từ tai đốt tới khóe mắt, người kia thân hắn thời điểm đều là đặc biệt cường thế, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bắt đầu còn muốn duy trì ca ca tôn nghiêm, nhướng mày làm bộ một bộ rất có kinh nghiệm dáng vẻ, đến cuối cùng chỉ có thể nhắm mắt lại, mềm Miên Miên mặc hắn thân.

Nhưng lần này hắn lén lút mở mắt ra, trong phòng không có mở đèn, thích ứng hắc ám sau rốt cuộc tiến đụng vào đối phương đáy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết tại sao có phần mũi đau xót, quá lâu không có thân hôn qua, cho tới ấm áp đầu lưỡi đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị thăm dò vào khoang miệng thời điểm, như là có yếu ớt điện lưu đánh qua da thịt, tê tê dại dại xúc cảm lập tức khắp trên đến, hắn thậm chí theo bản năng mà run lên.

Hơi quá đáng.

Người này thật sự hơi quá đáng.

Sắp tới hai tuần lễ không trở về tin tức là hắn, đêm nay đột nhiên xuất hiện tại cửa nhà chính là hắn, liền một câu giải thích đều không có liền hôn đi lên cũng là hắn.

Nhưng là hắn làm sao sẽ không hiểu hắn, như thế nào cam lòng trách hắn.

Ngoại trừ ở trong lòng ảo tưởng nắm giữ để thời gian tạm dừng siêu năng lực, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức duy nhất có thể làm sự tình là hôn lại tập trung vào một điểm, vòng quanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ để hai người dán lại gần một ít, bọn hắn đều cần gọn gàng dứt khoát cảm giác an toàn, yêu cầu nhiều lần luyện tập luyến ái ngôn ngữ tay chân.

Dài dằng dặc hôn môi rốt cuộc lúc kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt cái này bị trễ ôm ấp.

"Rất nhớ ngươi, Thánh Hựu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dùng kính ngữ, bởi vì cảm thấy không lo được nhiều như vậy.

"Ngươi có biết hay không, " Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút thở hổn hển, mở miệng thời điểm mới ý thức tới chính mình không giấu được giọng mũi cùng khóc nức nở, "Ngươi có biết hay không, ta có lo lắng nhiều ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gầy rất nhiều, cùng lần trước lúc gặp mặt so với.

Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực khống chế chính mình không nên lại tiếp tục hướng phía trước so sánh, hắn biết nếu như muốn cùng mới quen lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt ở cùng một chỗ so sánh, không khỏi quá khiến người đau lòng.

Khi đó người này trẻ con mập vẫn không có biến mất, đại khái là thịt thịt gò má phối hợp răng thỏ sẽ có khả ái bổ trợ, hắn luôn cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mọi cử động tràn ngập tính trẻ con, mà tiểu hài tử đều là yếu sủng ái, thế là cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh giấy gói kẹo ở lại hắn trên giường, cung Xử Nữ điểm này thích sạch sẻ bản chất cũng có thể được tạm thời lơ là, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này, bao dung người này tựa hồ là chuyện đương nhiên.

Nhưng chó con của hắn rất nhanh lớn rồi.

Trầm ổn cùng ôn nhu là mỗi cái thành thục đại nhân cố định nhãn mác, nhưng hắn hi vọng nhiều ẩn nhẫn cùng cậy mạnh không phải trưởng thành phụ thuộc phẩm.

Cười phất tay rõ ràng khó như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu một sớm đã không còn nghĩ tới muốn đi thử nghiệm, giải tán diễn xuất sẽ ngày thứ nhất hắn sẽ khóc vô cùng mất mặt, ngày thứ hai nỗ lực cố nén, cuối cùng hai ngày thẳng thắn trực tiếp buông tha cho nhẫn nại, cũng còn tốt Encore khúc hắn ca từ không nhiều, bằng không dùng khóc nức nở hát đi ra ngoài đi qua thế thái chỉ biết trêu đến dưới đài các nữ hài tử bồi tiếp hắn khóc càng thương tâm.

Nhưng chó con của hắn thiếu một chút liền làm được, nếu như không phải cứng rắn kéo đi ra ngoài nụ cười thực sự có chút khó coi, nếu như không phải quay lưng lại lau nước mắt đồ ngốc dáng dấp chung quy không lừa được người, chó con của hắn thiếu một chút liền muốn thành công.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có chút may mắn, may mắn vẫn là chênh lệch một tí tẹo như thế, may mắn chó con của hắn vẫn không có biến thành không gì không xuyên thủng, đao thương bất nhập God Da nie, nếu như cường đại đến liền rơi lệ quyền lợi đều bị tước đoạt, như thế không khỏi quá tàn nhẫn.

Hắn còn có thể tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ kia thang máy xuống thời điểm, như ca ca an ủi đệ đệ như thế vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, ở phía sau đài không có ai góc thanh ôm ấp nhiều kéo dài mấy phút, hắn còn có thể nhìn xem người kia giống như chính mình khóc đỏ ánh mắt, nói với hắn xuất câu nói kia, "Không việc gì đâu, khóc cũng là có thể."

Hiện tại chó con của hắn thật giống lại lớn lên một chút, cho dù khoảng cách cái kia tràng thịnh đại cáo biệt, về khoảng cách một lần tàn nhẫn trưởng thành kiểm nghiệm, cũng chỉ mới qua không tới hai tháng.

"Ta rất tốt, ca không cần lo lắng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói câu nói này thời điểm là cười, Đậu Đậu mắt nheo lại, nhìn qua vẫn là lấy trước sung sướng chó con.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm thích xem hắn cười rộ lên bộ dáng, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều đầy đủ thật đơn giản thấy đủ, muốn nói đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu yêu thích đây, đại khái là sẽ cảm thấy toàn thế giới đều sáng lên trình độ, như vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là hắn sung sướng đảo nhỏ, là khiến hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không cau mày thần kỳ Ma pháp.

Nhưng đây là hắn lần thứ nhất muốn nói, của ta Niel, ngươi không cần nở nụ cười có được hay không, không muốn cười lời nói cũng đừng có cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đi dắt hắn trên gương mặt thịt mềm, một tấm mặt đẹp trai bị hắn làm rất buồn cười, nhìn lên có chút buồn cười, nhưng không biết tại sao hắn mở miệng thời điểm vẫn như cũ nghẹn ngào.

"... Ngốc Cẩu Cẩu."

Nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình hội có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, hắn nhớ hắn hội dài dòng văn tự nói lên rất nhiều an ủi cùng cổ vũ lời nói, nhưng chân chính nhìn thấy người này thời điểm, nhưng lại cảm thấy đều không cần.

Hắn trước đây chỉ lo lớn lên về sau chó con yêu cậy mạnh, sợ hắn thanh tất cả thống khổ đều nhẫn nhịn không nói, sợ hắn quen thuộc ở ẩn nhẫn lại ủy khuất chính mình, nhưng là hắn đã quên trưởng thành huân chương là từ từ đầy đặn Vũ Dực, nó cho Peter Pan bay về phía vĩnh viễn không hòn đảo dũng khí cùng sức lực, nó để thích khóc tiểu hài mặc vào Siêu Cấp Anh Hùng mũ che màu đỏ, đi thủ hộ người hắn yêu, yêu người của hắn.

Hắn biết, chó con của hắn đầy đủ dũng cảm.

Nhưng chung quy phải có người quan tâm dũng cảm tiểu hài phải hay không cũng sẽ mệt mỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay xoa Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, dọc theo đường viền nhẹ nhàng vuốt nhẹ, cằm của hắn thật giống càng nhọn, trước mắt mắt quầng thâm rất nặng.

"Có mệt hay không có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon, hảo hảo ngủ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề trả lời, hắn bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, dễ dàng mà thanh so với mình nhỏ một số thủ toàn bộ bao vây tiến lòng bàn tay, hắn ngược lại hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca tin tưởng ta ư "

Kỳ thực đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, cái vấn đề này cũng không có ý nghĩa, lực lượng ngang nhau người yêu từ lâu thanh chỗ có lá bài tẩy sáng cho đối phương, yêu cùng tùy theo mà đến đau nhức đều phải chiếu đơn toàn bộ thu, có quan hệ tín nhiệm tất cả đáp án rõ ràng sáng tỏ, nhiều thêm truy hỏi đều là uổng công.

Nhưng không biết tại sao, hắn đột nhiên làm hoảng loạn, yếu một lần lại một lần giải thích, yếu một lần lại một lần xác nhận, cho tới lặp lại đến lần thứ ba thời điểm, nước mắt đã không bị khống chế tràn mi mà ra.

"Ta tin tưởng, ta tin tưởng ngươi, ta chỉ tin tưởng ngươi ..."

Ấm áp đầu ngón tay rất nhanh đặt lên đến, xóa sạch khóe mắt vừa vặn nước mắt rơi xuống, sát theo đó là rơi vào trên môi khẽ hôn, thuận thế đi lên hôn qua mũi, hôn mất chưa khô vệt nước mắt.

"Ca chờ một chút ta."

"Chờ một chút ta, được không "

Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn mắng hắn một câu đồ ngốc, tại sao phải dùng giọng khẩn cầu, hoàn toàn không có cần thiết.

Dư luận cùng lời đồn đãi bay đầy trời lúc, hắn tại Twitter thượng từng thấy một câu nói.

\- ta cái gì cũng không biết, nhưng ta am hiểu nhất các loại chó con của ta trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới hai năm trước năm tháng chưa, bọn hắn vẫn là kéo uể oải mơ ước Luyện Tập Sinh, hắn tại Seoul đứng các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ Busan trở về, sáng sớm năm điểm thành thị chưa kịp thức tỉnh, cho dù là Seoul đứng cũng khó được không đãng, hắn lừa hắn nói nơi này có rất nhiều người đang chờ đại minh tinh Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khi đó kỳ thực cũng không có rất nhiều người đứng ở sau lưng hắn, tiếng hoan hô cùng màu trắng đèn biển vẫn chỉ là trong tưởng tượng hy vọng xa vời, liên quan với tương lai chờ mong chỉ vẽ ra một cái mơ hồ đường viền.

Nhưng bây giờ có rất nhiều người đang chờ hắn rồi.

Thời gian để giả thiết trở thành sự thật, ngay lúc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện Luyện Tập Sinh biến thành giá trị được vô số đám người đợi đại minh tinh, bị đẩy lên đám mây đồng thời cũng phải tại chịu đựng xông tới trước mặt thương tổn, nhưng bất luận là chỉ có chính mình một người, hay là muốn cùng ngàn vạn cái đồng dạng yêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện người đồng thời, Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy là muốn các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn cảm thấy người ái mộ câu nói kia cũng tương tự thích hợp với chính mình, hắn cũng rất am hiểu các loại chó con của hắn trở về.

"Ừm, ta chờ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật giật môi, như là trả có lời muốn nói, nhưng hắn không muốn tiếp tục nghe hắn hỏi ra càng nhiều không có ý nghĩa vấn đề, thế là trong ngày thường ngượng ngùng đầu người một lần học người yêu bá đạo, không quan tâm mà hôn đi lên, ngăn chặn bất an chỗ tháo nước.

Nhiệt độ tại răng môi trong lúc đó bày ra ra, nghiền nát đáy lòng ôn nhu tan vào giờ khắc này quấn quýt ở chung với nhau hô hấp bên trong.

Nếu còn có nghi vấn, liền dùng nhiều thêm một lần hôn môi đến trả lời, liền dùng luyến ái ngôn ngữ tay chân đến xác nhận —— ta tin tưởng ngươi, ta sẽ chờ ngươi.

/ tình yêu khác biệt giới hạn

Tại chân thực giá trị cùng trắc lượng giá trị trong lúc đó, đều là tồn tại khác biệt, được trắc vật thể chân thực giá trị cùng trắc lượng giá trị gần đúng ở giữa lớn nhất kém đáng giá giá trị tuyệt đối xưng là khác biệt giới hạn.

Trong tình yêu cũng có khác biệt giới hạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ký túc xá mới giường không coi là nhỏ, nhưng bọn họ vẫn là theo sát nằm cùng nhau, thật giống trên cổ tay trả cột lúc đó cái kia dây đỏ, dùng cố chấp nhất phương thức chói trặt lại lẫn nhau, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không lại oán giận người kia to con, ngược lại, hắn chỉ muốn cách hắn gần một điểm, gần thêm chút nữa.

Người bên cạnh đã ngủ rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu không khó tưởng tượng hắn khoảng thời gian này có bao nhiêu mệt mỏi, không phải vậy làm sao sẽ vừa dính vào gối liền ngủ mất, liền vắng chỗ rất lâu hôn ngủ ngon đều bị tỉnh lược.

Muộn lắm rồi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không nỡ bỏ ngủ, dựa vào ánh trăng chuyên tâm nhìn chăm chú người trước mắt xem, ướt nhẹp ánh mắt khi hắn khóe mắt cái kia nốt ruồi nhỏ thượng băn khoăn.

Hắn lại tại kéo dài nhàm chán ảo tưởng.

Nếu như có thể đè xuống tạm dừng cái nút là tốt rồi.

Mất đi liên lạc hai tuần lễ bên trong, thực tại tưởng niệm thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lén lút tại Twitter lật lên qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện người ái mộ phát thiếp mời, hắn nhìn xem những cơm kia chụp đồ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên sân khấu phong mang tất lộ bộ dáng, tại ký thụ hội thượng cùng người ái mộ ôn nhu đối diện bộ dáng, hắn thậm chí hội đem những này bảo tồn lại, cùng hắn đập xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện mơ hồ ngủ nhan đặt ở cùng một chỗ, liền hội cảm giác mình đồng thời đã có được rất nhiều Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hiện tại hắn cũng có Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Mặc dù là mệt mỏi, khiến người đau lòng bộ dáng, nhưng ít ra thời khắc này, hắn nắm giữ chỉ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Sau nửa đêm thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh rồi một lần, hắn thậm chí không có ý thức đến chính mình là lúc nào ngủ, kỳ thực hắn khoảng thời gian này một mực tại mất ngủ, nhưng hôm nay chỉ là ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, liền hôn ngủ ngon cũng không kịp trao đổi liền rất nhanh lâm vào ngủ sâu, trong mộng cũng tại người kia ngọt ngào trong vũ trụ tìm tới vô số mỉm cười lý do.

Thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu dệt thành gió thổi không lọt kén, dùng thiên phương chữa khỏi hắn mất ngủ.

Si ngốc nhìn xem người yêu ngủ nhan lại đột nhiên đối đầu con mắt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy có loại bị bóc mẽ hoảng loạn, phản ứng đầu tiên là nhắm mắt lại giả bộ ngủ, bên tai lại rơi xuống liên tiếp nhỏ vụn hôn môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa tỉnh ngủ lúc tiếng nói gợi cảm lại ôn nhu.

"Ca như nào đây không ngủ "

"Ta sợ tỉnh ngủ sau ngươi đã không thấy tăm hơi."

Không là nói dối, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật sự có phần sợ, hắn sợ lần sau gặp lại được người này thời điểm, lại là tại giải trí tin tức trang đầu đầu đề thượng, mà chính mình lại cái gì đều không thể vì hắn làm.

Một giây sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được áo sơmi một góc bị người dùng lực kéo lấy, người kia hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay tại tinh tế run rẩy, hắn vốn là không muốn phá hoại đến từ không dễ ôn tồn, nhưng hắn Thánh Hựu ca không chút nào che giấu của mình sợ sệt, cho nên hắn cũng không muốn nói dối.

"Kỳ thực, ta hôm nay tìm đến ca là muốn nói biệt ly, " trong bóng tối Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thấy rõ vẻ mặt của người nọ, nhưng hắn cảm nhận được lôi kéo chính mình góc áo cánh tay kia rõ ràng nắm chặt rồi, thế là hắn vội vàng nói ra câu tiếp theo chuyển ngoặt, "Thế nhưng, nhưng là ta đổi ý rồi."

"Bởi vì ca nói hội chờ ta, cho nên ta đổi ý rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, hắn dùng lực cắn tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, dùng uy hiếp ngữ khí nói, "Ngươi nếu như dám nói biệt ly, ta liền dám đem ngươi trói lại."

Hắn cho rằng đây là một câu coi như không tệ chuyện cười lời nói, nhưng trong ngày thường cười điểm tường chỉ có 1c người nhưng không có cười, sau đó hắn đêm nay lần thứ ba nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi ra đồ ngốc vấn đề.

"Ca có thể hay không cảm thấy, đi cùng với ta không có như vậy hạnh phúc."

Thật sự rất muốn mắng hắn một câu đồ ngốc, một câu đồ ngốc còn chưa đủ, còn nhiều hơn cắn tới hắn mấy cái mới coi như hả giận, trói lại hảo hảo dạy dỗ một trận cũng không phải là không thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lên ý đồ xấu, vừa vặn câu kia biệt ly để hắn tim đập đều loạn điệu rồi, nhất định phải đòi lại mới được.

"Niel không biết sao, ta cũng là người bình thường, mất đi tin tức của ngươi lúc sẽ rất sợ, không có ngươi ôm ấp sẽ rất cô quạnh, cho nên khi nhưng rồi, đương nhiên sẽ có chẳng phải hạnh phúc thời điểm."

Đương nhiên không thể chỉ nói tới chỗ này, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý dừng lại vài giây, hắn học Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn nói chuyện tiết tấu, "Thế nhưng, nhưng là vẫn còn muốn cùng ngươi cùng nhau."

Hắn đi tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng bàn tay, để hai cái tay khe hở áp sát vào đồng thời.

"Ngốc chó, ngươi nếu như lại nói lời ngu, ta thật sự muốn đem ngươi trói lại rồi."

Tình yêu Khắc Độ nhất định bên trong, mỗi người đều là tính toán chi li người làm ăn, sợ tiêu hao nhiệt tình, cũng sợ sớm tiêu hết dũng khí, sợ tượng trưng tập trung vào so Thiên Bình hướng về một phương ầm ầm sụp đổ, cũng sợ giữ được cuối cùng một lá bài tẩy lại lộ ra giật gấu vá vai vụng về.

Sợ nhất không cho được đối phương mong muốn hạnh phúc.

Nhưng trong tình yêu cũng có khác biệt giới hạn, muốn thử khổ cực mà đi tìm hiểu, yếu đi tiếp thu rất nhiều không cách nào thay đổi bất đắc dĩ, cho nên chân chính cảm nhận được cái kia một phần hạnh phúc cùng thực tế tồn tại so với, đều là sẽ có không thể tránh khỏi khác biệt, lần này yếu đối mặt thiếu một phân khuyết điểm, nhưng lần sau trắc lượng giá trị không hẳn không phải nhiều ra kinh hỉ.

Xác suất luận nói cho chúng ta, nếu như hạnh phúc giá trị cũng phục tùng Gauss phân bố lời nói, phần lớn thời điểm kết quả vẫn là hội tập trung ở đinh giá phụ cận, sẽ không nhiều đến tràn đầy, nhưng chung quy không đến nỗi quá ít.

Mà khi ngươi muốn nỗ lực đi yêu một người thời điểm, là sẽ không đi tính toán những kia cực kỳ bé nhỏ khác biệt giới hạn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm ấp so với dĩ vãng mỗi một lần đều muốn dùng sức một ít, dính sát lẫn nhau trái tim, thậm chí không có cách nào phân biệt ra được hai loại không giống tần suất nhịp tim, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được một giọt ấm áp chất lỏng rơi vào bên gáy, trên bả vai khối này vải vóc rất nhanh ướt một mảnh.

Cái này ôm ấp có phần dùng quá sức rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực rút ra một cái tay đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên lưng nhẹ nhàng an ủi, tại đau lòng sau khi nhưng lại cảm thấy may mắn, may mắn người này cuối cùng cũng coi như không lại đè nén trong lòng khổ sở, cũng may mắn chó con của hắn thì nguyện ý ở trước mặt hắn rơi lệ.

Không việc gì đâu, Siêu Cấp Anh Hùng cũng có rơi lệ quyền lợi, tình cờ tróc xuống tượng trưng dũng cảm áo choàng làm về thích khóc chó con, cũng không phải một cái chuyện mất mặt.

Ta thân ái chó con, của ta Siêu Cấp Anh Hùng, chúng ta cùng đi.

Cùng đi lời nói, hội không có khổ cực như vậy.

Tương lai sẽ có ý hướng dương hòa nguyệt quang, sẽ có thuộc về chúng ta sau Hạ Thiên, sẽ có không lại tịch mịch người yêu, hội có vô hạn gần tới bằng không đáng giá ái tình khác biệt giới hạn.

END.

-

Lão ngọt có lời nói:

Quá muốn Mao Mao rồi, cho nên viết lung ta lung tung xuất hiện lưng.

Dù như thế nào, mời đợi thêm một chút hắn.

Trở lên, hi vọng mọi người dùng ăn vui vẻ.


	15. Chapter 15

Đan Ung Dear Suer

Dear Suer

5k đoản đả xuất hiện lưng ngọt bánh

hoan nghênh chúng ta chó con về nhà

1.

Hạ Thiên không phải một câu thất thủ hứa hẹn, là vĩnh hằng chòm sao.

2.

\- là năm tháng rồi.

\- là mùa hè.

Ba giờ sáng không người đường phố, Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡi đoàn kịch đơn độc xe, tay trái vì thu dọn trên trán che chắn tầm mắt tóc rối, tạm thời buông lỏng ra tay lái, Dạ Phong mang theo cuối xuân cùng Sơ Hạ tiếp nhận thời gian ấm áp khí tức, xuyên qua khe hở, xẹt qua bên tai, ý nghĩ như thế đột nhiên hiện lên ở trong đầu.

Kỳ thực sớm tại một tuần trước mặc nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái ngắn tay quần đùi quay chụp ngày hè nội dung chính quảng cáo, dưa hấu như vậy đại biểu Hạ Thiên hoa quả cũng xuất hiện tại đoàn kịch món ăn sau cung cấp bên trong, thậm chí bắt đầu quen thuộc ở ánh mặt trời bỏng mắt sau giờ ngọ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ một mực không có liên quan với Hạ Thiên thực cảm.

Cho tới hôm nay, ngày 10 tháng 5.

Nhìn qua bình thường ngày, nếu như miễn cưỡng muốn có những gì đặc thù định nghĩa lời nói, cũng chỉ có thể nói là năm tháng đi qua một phần ba tháng ngày, vừa vặn đuổi cái trước tâm tình buông lỏng thứ sáu.

Nhưng rõ ràng là cái rất tốt rất tốt tháng ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại hạ buổi trưa quay chụp kẽ hở nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tân văn, ngắn ngủi mừng rỡ qua đi là không ức chế được mũi đau xót, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết nên phản ứng ra sao, nhìn chằm chằm cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện kkt khung chat, thẳng đến quay chụp tiếp tục tiến hành đều không có đưa vào một chữ.

Chờ đợi là một cái rất đau quá trình.

Nhưng chó con của hắn nói, cho dù chậm một chút, cũng muốn đường đường chính chính mà đi chính xác đường.

Nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã nói lời tương tự, tiếp thu tạp chí phỏng vấn thời điểm có vấn đề như vậy —— lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu lúc muốn các thành viên nói.

Hắn nói như vậy: "Có người hơi chậm chút, có người hơi mau chút, có mấy người dùng thích hợp bước tiến của chính mình yên lặng đi con đường của chính mình, so với tại Đỉnh phong gặp gỡ, càng hi vọng có thể trở thành là vượt qua từng người hạnh phúc thời gian sau, như trước có thể cười hồi ức cái loại này WANNA ONE."

Cho nên hắn muốn nói chậm một chút cũng không liên quan, bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện vĩnh viễn là đáng giá chờ đợi tiểu hài.

Nhưng người đúng là lòng tham động vật, rốt cuộc chờ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin tức tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu lòng tham muốn gặp được hắn, muốn biết hắn có phải hay không gầy rất nhiều, mái tóc phải hay không biến dài, có hay không che mắt, mái tóc bây giờ là màu gì, màu đen, màu nâu, vẫn là màu đỏ.

Khởi động máy trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có phần hối hận, vừa vặn không nên do dự quá lâu, hẳn là cho hắn phát tin tức.

Kỳ thực hắn muốn nói đại khái cùng rất nhiều người ái mộ như thế, muốn nói, khoảng thời gian này cực khổ rồi, muốn nói, rốt cuộc chờ đến chúng ta đã nói bốn tháng, tối muốn nói là, cám ơn ngươi một mực như vậy dũng cảm.

Kết thúc hôm nay quay chụp đã là sắp tới ba giờ sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn nắm bắt tới tay cơ, kkt đột nhiên bắn ra một cái tin, là cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối thoại khung.

Nơi này một quãng thời gian rất dài đều chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người nghĩ linh tinh, cho dù không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải hay không có thể nhìn thấy, cũng sẽ có loại an tâm cảm giác, hiện tại nằm ở dưới thấp nhất ngăn ngắn một hàng chữ, khiến hắn lập tức nhảy nhót lên.

—— ta tại dưới ký túc xá chờ ngươi.

Cho nên mới có xuất hiện tại cảnh tượng như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không lo được đạo cụ tổ tỷ tỷ có thể hay không bởi vì không tìm được một cái xe đạp mà sốt ruột, cũng không lo được người đại diện có thể hay không nhìn thấu hắn lời nói dối, hắn cảm giác mình bây giờ dáng vẻ, rất giống là đang đuổi đi một hồi phấn đấu quên mình lưu vong.

Hắn trả ăn mặc đoàn kịch quần áo, một bộ đầy đủ đồng phục cao trung, màu đen giày vải thường, cưỡi đoàn kịch đơn độc xe, đồng phục học sinh trong túi thậm chí còn có một túi kẹo dẻo, là ở kịch truyền hình lấy cảnh tiện lợi điếm bên trong mua.

Bên tai chỉ có tiếng gió, Hạ Thiên thực cảm làm đến đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng cảm thấy đó là đương nhiên, dù sao trong trí nhớ nóng bỏng Hạ Thiên, đều cùng hắn có quan.

Đồng thời vượt qua cái thứ nhất giữa hè tám tháng là hạn định chuyện xưa mở đầu chương tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ tại cao thước xuất đạo ngày ấy, thang máy bay lên ngăn ngắn 10 giây, tại siêu trọng chuyển hướng không trọng trong nháy mắt nắm giữ thuộc về bọn họ màu trắng đèn biển, một khắc đó tâm tình là như thế đáng giá được nhớ kỹ.

Đồng thời vượt qua cái thứ hai giữa hè tám tháng là mộng tưởng cùng tình yêu sôi trào bay lên kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu 24 tuổi sinh nhật ngày đó vừa lúc là tuần diễn Đài Bắc đứng, có thể là âm nhạc bành trướng vào tâm, cũng có khả năng là Đài Bắc không khí nhiệt độ quá cao, tim đập di động lên men xuất trong trí nhớ không xóa đi được hình ảnh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng xa lạ ngôn ngữ nói xong khiến người ta tim đập đỏ mặt lời nói, "Bảo bối, sinh nhật vui vẻ", sứt sẹo ngữ điệu để như vậy chúc phúc trở nên chuyện đương nhiên, bị hắn ghi ở trong lòng một mực không quên, chỉ mong nghe được những người khác đoán không được trong đó giấu bao nhiêu mập mờ tiểu tâm tư.

Ngày hè hạn định luyến ái, lòng bàn tay là ấm áp, ôm ấp là nóng rực, hôn môi là nóng bỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất sợ nóng, không thích chảy mồ hôi, nhưng nếu như vậy nhiệt độ là tới từ ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói, không chỉ có không bài xích, thậm chí muốn nhiều một chút, lại nhiều một chút.

Nguyên lai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu Hạ Thiên.

Đoàn kịch cách ký túc xá cũng không xa, đại khái phải xuyên qua hai con đường, ba cái giao lộ.

Vừa nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang đợi hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng biết vì sao liền cảm giác rất khẩn trương, nắm tay lái lòng bàn tay tại hơi hơi chảy mồ hôi, giờ khắc này hắn chính ăn mặc đồng phục cao trung, căng thẳng lại nhảy nhót tâm tình, ầm ầm nhảy loạn trái tim, như là mười bảy mười tám tuổi thiếu niên muốn đi thấy người trong lòng, cẩn thận áng chừng vừa vặn viết xong thư tình.

Kỳ thực cũng rất chuẩn xác, liền là đi gặp người trong lòng, toàn thế giới nhất thích nhất, chó con của hắn, trong túi kẹo dẻo, là cho chó con chuẩn bị lễ vật.

3.

Kỳ thực Khương Nghĩa Kiện đợi rất lâu, đại khái có hai giờ, trong lúc hắn đem ca ca túc xá lầu dưới cái kia đường nhỏ tới tới lui lui đi rất nhiều lần, hầu như đếm rõ dưới chân gạch men sứ con số.

Tối lại thành thị như một tấm to lớn lưới, hết thảy tâm tình nhốt ở bên trong không chỗ nào trốn chạy, chờ đợi thời gian chính xác đến mỗi một phút, lại nghiền nát thành mỗi một giây đồng hồ, so với tưởng tượng yếu gian nan, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến khoảng thời gian này để yêu người của hắn chờ lâu như vậy, vẫn là hội khổ sở cùng hổ thẹn.

Xe đạp phanh lại thanh âm chói tai cắt ra an tĩnh nửa đêm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu lên.

Hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ dùng phương thức như thế xuất hiện, Lưu Hải bị gió thổi được có phần ngổn ngang, ngốc mao không nghe lời mà đứng ở đỉnh đầu, cà vạt cũng nghiêng qua một bên, đồ đần ca ca từ đệm xe bên trên xuống tới thời điểm được tản ra giày vải thường dây giày vấp một cái, thiếu một chút thẳng tắp ngã vào trong lồng ngực của hắn, vụng về dáng vẻ làm đáng yêu, là hắn ưa thích đồ đần ca ca.

Nhưng là thật sự quá lâu không có gặp mặt, là hai tháng, vẫn là ba tháng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ không rõ rồi.

Bọn hắn rõ ràng là thân mật nhất quan hệ, là người yêu, là bằng hữu tốt nhất, là đã từng sóng vai đồng đội, là sinh trưởng tưởng niệm đầu nguồn, nhưng là rốt cuộc các loại đến có thể mặt đối mặt thời khắc này, cũng không biết nên mở miệng như thế nào.

Ca ca bộ dáng cũng rất câu nệ, cúi đầu không nhìn tới con mắt của hắn, hai tay bất an ở trường phục trên quần làm phiền, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy xuống khẩu trang, kéo qua ca ca thủ, lại chạm được một mảnh nóng ướt mồ hôi ý.

"Đẹp đẽ."

Một lát qua đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nói như vậy.

Ca ca của hắn một mực tốt như vậy xem.

Ăn mặc đồng phục học sinh bộ dáng không phải lần đầu tiên thấy, bọn hắn mới vừa quen thời điểm cũng là ăn mặc đồng phục học sinh, là màu xám tro, trước ngực cắm lấy màu xanh da trời hàng hiệu.

Khi đó hắn và ca ca đứng ở hình tam giác đối xứng vị trí, hơi chút nghiêng đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn màu xanh lam cà vạt theo khiêu vũ động tác hất lên.

Sau đó những ký ức ấy trở nên xa xôi mà mơ hồ, biến thành trong giấc mộng phản quang mảnh vỡ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nhớ không rõ lúc đó cái kia đầu ca khúc chủ đề liên tục nhiều lần nhảy bao nhiêu lần, nhưng cuối cùng cố chấp cắm rễ ở ký ức chỗ sâu, đại khái là ca ca màu xanh lam cà vạt, còn có kết thúc trảo đặc tả màn ảnh lúc, ca ca nỗ lực chen ra cái kia có phần ngại ngùng, có phần mệt mỏi cười.

Nói đến, thật giống đã là cực kỳ lâu chuyện lúc trước rồi.

Ca ca hôm nay mặc đồng phục học sinh cũng rất dễ nhìn, áo sơ mi trắng bên ngoài đắp một cái màu đen áo dệt len, trước ngực hàng hiệu thượng viết "Thôi chuẩn vũ", là ca ca bộ thứ nhất kịch truyền hình nhân vật.

Có những gì thay đổi, lại có những gì một mực ở lại nguyên chỗ sẽ không lệch vị trí.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn tưởng rằng tưởng niệm vật này bất quá là đáy lòng kêu gào khốn thú, cô quạnh quá lâu cũng sẽ dần dần ôn nhu, vốn tưởng rằng lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, hắn có thể như một thành thục đáng tin như ca ca, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng mà nói một câu "Khổ cực á, hoan nghênh đón."

Nhưng thật giống không phải như vậy.

Lòng bàn tay dính nhau cảm giác quen thuộc vừa xa lạ, phần kia không có từ trước đến nay cảm giác xa lạ liên luỵ xuất liên tiếp chua xót bọt khí, lại một lần nữa nắm giữ hắn nhiệt độ, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm lụt phát hiện, nguyên lai tại tưởng niệm trong chuyện này chưa bao giờ tồn đang dần dần ôn nhu thuyết pháp.

Tưởng niệm tựa hồ cũng là có bổ sung cơ chế, luôn cho là cuối cùng rồi sẽ hao hết, kỳ thực cũng tại một khắc không ngừng mà bỏ thêm vào bù đắp, nó hội tăng lên không ngừng, cho đến tìm tới thoát lũ cửa ra vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp mở miệng nói ra đêm nay câu nói đầu tiên, viền mắt lại đã bắt đầu toả nhiệt, muốn làm đáng tin ca ca ý nghĩ như thế tựa hồ lại phải đợi khi đến lần lại thực hiện.

Hắn giờ khắc này lòng tràn đầy chỉ có một ý nghĩ ——

Là chó con của ta trở về rồi.

Là của ta đồ ngốc chó con, cũng là của ta Siêu Cấp Anh Hùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo dõi hắn viên kia nho nhỏ nước mắt nốt ruồi, xuống chút nữa là quen thuộc nụ cười, nhếch miệng lên độ cong rất lớn, nhìn qua vẫn là vui sướng nhất chó con, nhưng hắn phân biết rõ ở đằng kia sau cất giấu bao nhiêu khó chịu ban đêm.

Rõ ràng bọn hắn biết thời gian cũng không dài, thế nào giống như Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền lớn rồi nhiều như vậy chứ.

Nhớ rõ sinh tồn thi đấu vòng thứ nhất cạnh diễn lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn có trẻ con mập bé trai, cũng chính là đoạn thời gian đó hắn hồng nhạt mái tóc bắt đầu phai màu, sau đó bởi vì được số phiếu rất thấp, lòng tự tin lập tức thất bại, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu đều là an ủi hắn nói: "Chúng ta hội cùng nhau xuất đạo, ta bảo đảm."

Kỳ thực thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào có nắm chắc đi làm như vậy bảo đảm, nhưng là sau đó cũng vẫn là thành sự thật.

Lại sau đó, an ủi cùng được người an ủi thay đổi vị trí.

Giải tán ca nhạc hội kết thúc lúc hậu trường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái cuối cùng từ trên sân khấu xuống, con mắt khóc sưng, kéo ra một cái rất khó coi cười, mười một người như thường ngày ôm ấp, cười nhạo lẫn nhau dáng vẻ hiện tại có cỡ nào ngốc.

Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến ngất ngất ngây ngây, được thất lạc cảm xúc che phủ chặt chẽ, xuống đài về sau còn tại nghẹn ngào, chính cảm thấy ý thức khinh Phiêu Phiêu thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến đến hắn bên tai nói: "Chúng ta sẽ một mực cùng nhau, ta bảo đảm."

Thật giống lập tức rẽ mây nhìn thấy mặt trời.

Hắn nhớ tới sinh tồn thi đấu lúc chính mình an ủi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói, lòng tham mà hi vọng như vậy nghe tới không nắm chắc bảo đảm, hội một lần lại một lần trở thành sự thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ra ước lượng tại trong túi kẹo dẻo, mở miệng thời điểm có phần nghẹn ngào: "Khen thưởng ngươi." Dũng cảm tiểu hài nên được đến khen thưởng, cho dù sâu răng cũng không liên quan.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đi tiếp túi kia kẹo dẻo, mà là hướng hắn mở hai tay ra.

Hốc mắt thiển ca ca thật giống lại muốn khóc, liều mạng đè nén khóc nức nở khi hắn trong lòng mài xuất một trận đâm nhói, tạm thời cũng nghĩ không ra những khác có hiệu quả liệu pháp, không biết một cái ôm ấp có đủ hay không.

"Ca."

"Ta đã trở về."

Tiến đụng vào trong ngực của hắn giống như là theo bản năng động tác, các loại Ung Thánh Hựu phục hồi tinh thần lại, đệ đệ trên bả vai cái kia một khối nhỏ vải vóc đã bị nước mắt của hắn thấm ướt rồi, hắn có chút chật vật khịt khịt mũi, tốt ngu xuẩn, lại tại đệ đệ trước mặt rơi nước mắt.

Thế nhưng không nhịn được, câu nói này hắn đã chờ quá lâu, lâu đến xuân trời đã lặng lẽ trôi qua, lâu đến Hạ Thiên bắt đầu chậm rãi áp vào.

Mà bây giờ hắn rốt cuộc có thể trả lời câu nói kia: "Hoan nghênh đón."

4.

"Chuẩn vũ đồng học đơn độc ghế sau xe ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ca ca xe đạp, nghiêng đầu liếc mắt một cái ghế sau xe, lại nghĩ tới mấy ngày trước lén lút tại trên lưới lục soát đường thấu bức ảnh, như là giận hờn đồng dạng không chịu tiếp tục tiếp tục nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên lên trêu ghẹo đệ đệ tiểu tâm tư.

"Niel đồng học đây là ghen rồi "

"Có muốn hay không ngồi một chút chuẩn vũ đồng học ghế sau xe "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, khoảng thời gian này hắn nhưng là hữu hảo vận may động, tuy rằng còn rất xa không đuổi kịp đệ đệ vóc người, nhưng kỵ xa mang lời của hắn hẳn là vẫn là dư sức có thừa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không trả lời, mà là nhìn chằm chằm hắn, đầu ngón tay cũng xoa gò má, tại ba nốt ruồi nhỏ thượng nhẹ nhàng vuốt nhẹ.

"Chuẩn vũ đồng học, ta có thể hôn ngươi ư "

Này tên gì, trêu ghẹo không được ngược lại bị trêu chọc.

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng một tiếng "Chuẩn vũ đồng học", thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa mà đi che miệng hắn mới ổn định lại, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là cảm giác không tốt lắm, đợi được quay phim thì thật bị kêu là chuẩn vũ đồng học thời điểm, chính mình có thể hay không một giây xuất diễn, này không một chút nào chuyên nghiệp.

Hai người nháo đằng một trận sau đó bầu không khí đột nhiên yên tĩnh lại.

Cũng không phải cần phải không ngừng nói chuyện mới có thể tránh miễn lúng túng quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại cũng hưởng thụ như vậy không nói chốc lát, hết sức thả chậm bước chân, nghiêng đầu đến xem bên cạnh đẩy xe đạp người.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau thời gian, không có ai mở miệng nói chuyện, bởi vì mang khẩu trang, thậm chí cũng không nhìn thấy đối phương khóe miệng nâng lên độ cong.

Nhưng rõ ràng có tình lời nói từ đáy mắt chạy đến, liên đới một đám lớn ẩm ướt động tâm, tràn đầy Đương Đương dạng tại đêm nay chẳng phải trong sáng nguyệt quang bên trong, xông vào lúc rạng sáng gió trong ngực.

Đầu tháng năm gió đêm man mát, mờ nhạt ánh đèn một đường đi theo, con đường này dài như vậy, thật giống bọn hắn thật có thể giống như vậy, sáng ngời sáng ngời Du Du mà đi đến rất xa, rất xa, rất xa về sau.

Hay là theo thứ tự là trạng thái bình thường, yêu nhau đều là xa xỉ.

Nhưng trả là có lý do đi tin tưởng, tin tưởng năm tháng gió đủ để sấy khô bốn tháng nước mắt, tin tưởng từng cái hoài nghi hoặc là dao động thời khắc, đều có thể từ lẫn nhau trong mắt tìm tới tốt nhất đáp án, tin tưởng vừa mới bắt đầu cái này Hạ Thiên, nhất định sẽ so với quá khứ hai cái còn muốn càng tốt hơn.

Hạ Thiên không phải một câu thất thủ hứa hẹn, là vĩnh hằng chòm sao.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tắm xong đi ra, ca ca đang đứng tại cửa sổ sát đất trước đờ ra, buông thõng mi mắt không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, nghe nói ca ca gần nhất cũng có tại vận động, nhưng như nào đây là gầy như vậy, như chỉ yếu ớt mèo con, dễ như ăn cháo liền có thể trọn một cái ôm vào trong lồng ngực.

Ca ca có cái thói quen nhỏ, yêu thích thanh hai cái tay đều co vào hơi dài tay áo, chỉ lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ đầu ngón tay, hắn nhìn một chút cũng có chút lòng ngứa ngáy, như là được nhuyễn hồ hồ mèo nhỏ đệm thịt nhẹ nhàng giẫm qua.

Muốn ôm hắn.

Một giây sau, đột nhiên xuất hiện ôm ấp trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng run lên vai, quen thuộc nhiệt độ lại để cho cả người hắn thanh tĩnh lại, rốt cuộc chịu để bàn tay duỗi ra ống tay, nhẹ nhàng liên lụy hoàn tại bên hông cánh tay, về phía sau áp vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dúi đầu vào ca ca cổ, ngửi ca ca trên người giống như chính mình sữa tắm mùi vị, giọng buồn buồn bên trong lại lộ ra chút oan ức.

"Chuẩn vũ đồng học, thật sự không thể hôn ngươi ư "

Tuy rằng hắn cho tới nay đều làm nghe ca ca, nhưng tình cờ cũng sẽ có muốn bắt nạt ca ca thời điểm, ca ca đã cảnh cáo không cho phép như vậy gọi hắn, nhưng là kịch truyền hình trong vai nữ chính cũng có thể như vậy gọi hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ tới nghĩ lui vẫn cảm thấy ghen, yếu cùng ca ca lấy điểm ngon ngọt ăn mới được.

Biết mình được yêu chung quy yếu không có sợ hãi một điểm, bởi vì có tự tin như vậy, mới có mười ngàn loại phương thức đi thi triển ôn nhu và lãng mạn, đốc định yêu, cũng đốc định được yêu.

Tại sao lại vòng trở về rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận véo thượng đệ đệ cánh tay nhỏ, đương nhiên trực tiếp sử dụng lực, ai bảo hắn liền là ưa thích cái này vô lại quỷ đâu, bất quá cũng vẫn là không nhả ra, bởi vì là còn tại nghĩ làm ca ca chung quy phải cho mình chừa chút uy nghiêm.

Nhưng cũng không có không được tự nhiên rất lâu.

Vô lại quỷ chăm chú ôm lấy hông của hắn, nhỏ vụn hôn môi mang theo vừa vặn nhiệt độ, từ bả vai di động đến gò má, cuối cùng được voi đòi tiên mà dán lên tai, bên tai sau cái kia nốt ruồi nhỏ chu vi lưu luyến không rời đi, vô lại quỷ lại một lần dinh dính vô cùng hỏi: "Chuẩn vũ đồng học, ta có thể ..."

Đồ đần, không nên hỏi lại á.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay kéo căng rèm cửa sổ, xoay người dán lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi, ngăn chặn hắn không xong câu kia khiến người ta xấu hổ lời nói, cùng hắn trao đổi cái này Hạ Thiên cái thứ nhất hôn.

Hôn môi là yêu nhân chi giữa yêu cầu luyện tập việc.

Nhiệt độ tại giữa răng môi chậm rãi trải rộng ra, khấu chặt ngón tay so với dính nhau cánh môi còn muốn triền miên, muốn rất nhiều, muốn càng nhiều, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, nỗ lực thanh khoảng cách lại kéo gần một ít, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn toàn bộ ôm lúc thức dậy cũng không có dừng lại hôn môi, bởi vì quá cấp thiết, đi trở về phòng ngủ trên đường thậm chí cắn được đầu lưỡi ta của hắn.

Sau đó hôn môi lúc bá đạo ngày tết bạn trai lại biến trở về đần độn chó con, dừng lại nâng mặt của hắn cẩn thận xác nhận phải hay không cắn bị thương, trả tại căng thẳng Hề Hề mà xin lỗi: "Xin lỗi xin lỗi, ca có đau hay không "

Đau, nhưng vẫn không nỡ bỏ thả ra, trả là hy vọng nụ hôn này đừng có ngừng.

Lại một lần nữa chủ động hôn lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới trước đây đọc được một câu thơ:

Hạ Thiên tại sao dài dằng dặc, bởi vì ngươi còn đang yêu ta.

END.

\-------

Lão ngọt có lời nói:

Chó con đã về rồi, Hạ Thiên thật sự tới rồi.

Thân ái Hạ Thiên, nhất định phải đối tốt với bọn họ một ít.

Hôn nay vẫn có phần đặc biệt lời nói muốn nói, từ năm 2018 ngày 24 tháng 10 lấy tư cách bảy phần ngọt phát biểu quyển đầu tiên văn, tới hôm nay vừa vặn 200 trời ạ, thời gian trôi qua thật nhanh nha.

Cảm tạ quang lâm bảy phần Điềm Điềm phẩm phố mỗi một vị tiểu độc giả, nếu như các ngươi từng ở đồ ngọt phố thu hoạch qua ấm áp cùng hạnh phúc, đối với ta mà nói chính là không thể tốt hơn sự tình á.

Ta cũng lòng tham mà hi vọng, về sau còn có thể nắm giữ càng nhiều hơn thuộc về bảy phần ngọt cái tên này 100 ngày ngày kỷ niệm.

Trở lên, hi vọng mọi người dùng ăn vui vẻ.


	16. Chapter 16

Đan Ung hôn ước

Hôn ước

một phần rất dài luận văn tốt nghiệp

Khương tiểu thịt tươi X Ung ảnh đế

hí bên trong hí là Dân quốc hí sĩ quan X dạy học tiên sinh

Dân quốc bộ phận tham khảo Trương Ái Linh truyện ngắn {{ phong tỏa }}

0.

Kính Nhật Nguyệt Tinh Thần, tổng cộng giám đời này

Đồng ý trường tương tư thủ, không rời không bỏ

Nguyện bình an trôi chảy, cùng đời này

Thề đại địa phía trên, ngươi ta đồng tâm

1.

1936 năm xuân, Thượng Hải.

Sau giờ ngọ, này bàng đại thành thị tại ánh mặt trời bên trong ngủ gật gặp, nặng nề đem đầu đặt tại mọi người trên vai, không thể tưởng tượng to lớn trọng lượng đè lại mỗi người, tàu điện dọc theo quỹ đạo từ từ tiến lên, được điện quỹ dẫn dắt mỗi một tấc di động đều là quy củ mà chắc chắn.

Gặp gỡ phong tỏa lúc ngoại trừ.

Trước mắt thời cuộc không ổn định, có hành động quân sự hoặc là bí mật hành động lúc, chính phủ không thể không đem con đường phong tỏa, tàu điện cũng chỉ được tạm thời dừng lại tái diễn đơn độc một tiết tấu, nhìn thẳng phía trước xe quỹ không có chừng mực mà chờ chút đi.

Tàu điện xem như là trong thành thị lớn độc hữu công cụ giao thông, như xe lửa như thế chen chúc, nhưng không giống xe lửa tại Điền Dã bên trong Benz lúc có sơn có thủy, Thượng Hải tàu điện thế giới đầy đủ chen chúc, cũng đầy đủ chật chội cùng vô vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến giờ khắc này chính là ngồi ở tàu điện chật hẹp chỗ ngồi, giật giật trói buộc cổ cà vạt, trong ngày thường quen mặc quân trang, này trên người âu phục ba cái bộ khiến hắn thật là không quen.

Hôm nay mới vừa trở về Thượng Hải, Khương Nghĩa Kiến liền đi bái phỏng chiến khu tư lệnh, một là xuất phát từ tình lý đơn giản thăm hỏi, hai là trước mắt phức tạp thế cuộc xác thực cấp bách cần thương thảo, nhưng ai biết lại nháo cái tan rã trong không vui.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến từ khí phái trong nhà đi ra, trong lòng đè lên chút phẫn uất cùng bất mãn, dù hắn này đẳng cấp quân hàm, tại thượng cấp lão ngoan cố trước mặt, cũng là nói không được khuyên không được.

Không thuận tâm sự tình tổng yêu đồng loạt hướng về trên lưỡi thương va, bởi vì khí trời quá nóng, Khương Nghĩa Kiến chiếc xe kia động cơ xảy ra chút vấn đề, một chốc không đi được, Khương Nghĩa Kiến nghe vậy nhíu lên lông mày, giơ tay mở ra áo sơmi hai cái nút áo, để đi theo phó thủ lưu ở chỗ này chờ duy tu người, tự nhiên hướng về tàu điện đứng phương hướng đi.

Dao động linh rồi, phong tỏa.

Điện sau khi xe dừng lại, một phần hành khách đi xuống, còn dư lại một đám trong, lác đa lác đác cũng có người nói chuyện, giữa người và người thân thể khoảng cách tại dạng này trong một cái không gian được vô cùng lớn kéo gần lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiến vốn là tâm tình buồn bực, vào lúc này cũng không muốn chen chúc xuống xe.

Hắn ngược lại là chú ý tới hàng trước vị tiên sinh kia, từ lên xe bắt đầu liền nâng bản sách chuyên chú đọc, tại như vậy ầm ĩ trong hoàn cảnh vẫn là không bị ảnh hưởng, Khương Nghĩa Kiến bất động thanh sắc về phía trước nghiêng thân, liếc mấy cái trong tay người kia sách, đại khái là bản thời thịnh tiểu thuyết.

Hàng trước vị tiên sinh kia mang một bộ sợi vàng mảnh một bên kính mắt, có lẽ là đọc mệt mỏi, chính tháo xuống kính mắt xoa bóp mũi, Khương Nghĩa Kiến đang muốn đi lên trước nữa tập hợp một tập hợp, lại bỗng dưng đối mặt người kia con mắt, cao ngạo lành lạnh cùng kinh diễm long lanh, hai loại tính chất đặc biệt ở trên người hắn nhưng cũng không mâu thuẫn, Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhất thời có phần sững sờ.

Ung Thành Vũ rất sớm liền chú ý tới từ phía sau quăng hướng mình nóng rực ánh mắt, dứt khoát quay đầu, trực bạch quan sát ánh mắt khởi nguồn, vị tiên sinh này xem một thân trang phục liền biết không phải gia đình bình thường, có lẽ là bất đắc dĩ mới sẽ chen tàu điện.

"Tiên sinh nhưng là lần đầu tiên ngồi tàu điện "

Khương Nghĩa Kiến "Nhìn trộm" không được ngược lại bị vạch trần, lúng túng chỉ đáp câu: "Là."

"Tiên sinh nếu là cảm thấy mất mặt, ta mượn ngài quyển sách đọc một chút, này phong tỏa thời gian nhưng khó mà nói chắc được."

Ung Thành Vũ từ trong bao rút ra một quyển sách đưa tới.

Nhìn người ta lâu như vậy, vào lúc này từ chối ngược lại là sẽ có vẻ lập dị, thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiến nói tiếng cám ơn liền nhận lấy, mở sách, chú ý tới trang tên sách thượng dùng bút máy viết một hàng chữ, thì tốt coi trọng người đọc sách hội nghị thường kỳ làm, tại mới sắm vào sách trang tên sách thượng viết đến tên bản thân, ngày cùng địa điểm một loại.

—— Ung Thành Vũ Dân quốc 24 năm vu thượng biển

Thành vũ.

Ung Thành Vũ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến không nhìn thấy vài hàng sách, lại là thanh danh tự này ở trong lòng nhiều lần mặc niệm nhiều lần.

Phong tỏa trong lúc, cả biển như là ngủ gật, mệt mỏi lười tại ánh nắng bên trong, làm cái không hợp tình hợp lý mộng, chờ phong tỏa mở ra, "Đinh linh linh linh" dao động tiếng chuông đem tòa thành này từ trong mộng tỉnh lại, tàu điện tiếp tục thì ra là quỹ đạo, Đương Đương làm hướng phía trước mở ra, mỗi một tấc di động như cũ là quy củ mà chắc chắn.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhưng không cách nào đem này điện trong xe tình cờ gặp gỡ vẻn vẹn coi như là một giấc mộng, càng không chịu cam lòng đưa nó quy về một hồi vô tật mà chấm dứt mộng.

......

"CUT! Này quá rồi."

Trình đạo thoả mãn gật gật đầu, bắt chuyện hai vị diễn viên chính lại đây giảng cuộc kế tiếp hí.

Cuộc kế tiếp hí là hai người tại đồng nhất đứng xuống xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiến lo lắng thân phận của sĩ quan sẽ để cho Ung Thành Vũ sản sinh kiêng kỵ, cho nên lừa hắn nói mình là ngân hàng quản lý.

Trình đạo nói: "Tuồng vui này chủ yếu là Khương Nghĩa Kiến cảm tình yêu cầu bắt bí chuẩn xác, hắn lúc này đã đối Ung Thành Vũ động tâm, Thánh Hựu bên này liền biểu hiện tùy ý chút, trong giọng nói thêm chút đẹp đẽ ý vị, dù sao ngươi là dạy học tiên sinh, tâm tư tương đối đơn thuần."

Chính là giữa hè tám tháng, Ảnh Thị Thành bên trong oi bức khó nhịn, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên nghe đạo diễn giảng hí, một bên cầm kịch bản quạt gió, hắn diễn kịch nhiều năm như vậy, hôm nay này mấy trận hí đối với hắn mà nói hoàn toàn không độ khó, nghe được có phần mất tập trung, ngược lại là bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tới sự chú ý của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực rất chăm chú đang nghe, thỉnh thoảng cùng đạo diễn nói nói mình lý giải, thậm chí ngay cả một cái tế vi biểu lộ đều phải châm chước hồi lâu, màu đậm âu phục áo khoác cởi ra đáp trên cánh tay, bên trong áo sơ mi trắng mồ hôi ướt một đám lớn.

Trình đạo luôn luôn nghiêm ngặt, cho dù là đơn giản đối thủ hí cũng sẽ không thả lỏng, nói lập tức an bài bước kế tiếp nhiệm vụ: "Được rồi, ta liền nói nhiều như vậy, Daniel đi trước chuẩn bị xuống một kính, Thánh Hựu lưu lại bù mấy cái đặc tả màn ảnh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc rời đi một đường cúc cung, đều là tiêu chuẩn chín mươi độ, cùng mỗi một vị công nhân viên đều nói cám ơn, cũng nói với Ung Thánh Hựu câu "Tiền bối cực khổ rồi" .

Ung Thánh Hựu cong cong khóe miệng, nghĩ thầm vẫn đúng là không thể đối không phải xuất thân chính quy tiểu thịt tươi có phiến diện, dứt bỏ hành động không nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự rất trách nhiệm, cũng khiêm tốn hữu lễ, không có một điểm minh tinh kiêu căng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bổ trang thời điểm thoáng nhìn hoá trang trên đài hạ nhiệt độ dán, suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là gọi lại trợ lý: "Ai, Tiểu Tạ, ngươi cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa mấy cái hạ nhiệt độ dán đi, bây giờ tiểu bằng hữu quá thành thật, đều nóng thành như vậy cũng không biết nghĩ một chút biện pháp."

Ung Thánh Hựu bù xong đặc tả, đi tới cái kế tiếp bố cảnh sân bãi, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó được không có ôm kịch bản đọc thuộc lời thoại, mà là cầm cái iPad ngồi ở góc trên ghế, như là tại nhìn video.

Xuất phát từ hiếu kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ vòng tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau, muốn nhìn một chút là cái gì video có thể làm cho vị này chăm chỉ tiểu thịt tươi tại trường quay phim "Không làm việc đàng hoàng" .

Thành công nhìn trộm đến màn hình trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ rồi, có phần giật mình, cái kia không phải là mình năm trước bắt được ảnh đế cái kia bộ phim {{Aspartae }} ah.

Điện ảnh đã tiến hành đến phần cuối bộ phận, Ung Thánh Hựu vai trò nằm vùng cảnh sát nằm ở thủy triều trên bờ biển, hắn một đời đều tại tự hỏi, hỏi mình đến tột cùng là tốt người hay là người xấu, hỏi mình cả đời này đến tột cùng có đáng giá hay không được, nhưng hắn nhắm mắt lại, hồi ức chính mình khó mà định nghĩa Hắc Bạch cả đời, càng trả lời không ra "Ngươi là ai" cái này lại quá đơn giản vấn đề.

"Nhìn cái gì chứ" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng sau lưng hắn, biết rõ còn hỏi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả kinh, luống cuống tay chân đè xuống khóa bình khóa, đứng lên liền theo bản năng mà cúc cung.

"Tiền, tiền bối ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là muốn chỉ đùa một chút, không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện phản ứng lớn như vậy, câu kia "Như thế yêu thích ta điện ảnh, chẳng lẽ ngươi là ta mê đệ" cũng bị nuốt trở vào, chỉ là đối với hắn cười cười.

"Không cần sốt sắng như vậy, ta cũng không phải trình đạo, sẽ không huấn ngươi tại trường quay phim quân nhân đào ngũ."

"Cái kia, cảm tạ ngài băng dán." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái, hắn vừa nãy thanh hạ nhiệt độ dán kề sát ở trên lưng, vào lúc này quanh thân đều là nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cảm giác, "Lần sau ta mời ngài ăn cơm."

"Được, hôm nào mời ta ăn tê cay Tiểu Long tôm chứ, mỗi ngày ăn hộp cơm, ta đều nhanh mất đi vị giác rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời này mở ý đùa giỡn càng nồng, kỳ thực vẫn chưa để ở trong lòng, rồi lại nói, nào có tiền bối chủ động để hậu bối mời chính mình ăn cơm đạo lý.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở khách sạn cửa sổ sát đất trước, tiện tay lật lên kịch bản, mặt trên lít nha lít nhít làm đầy đánh dấu, trống không nơi cũng viết đầy hắn đối với nhân vật cùng tình tiết lý giải, trống không nơi không đủ dùng, thậm chí càng kẹp hơn mấy trang giấy, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhập hành tới nay một mực duy trì thói quen.

{{ hôn ước }} cái này cuốn vở lúc trước hấp dẫn hắn, đại khái là bởi vì bản thân nó liền mang theo chút "Ý khó bằng" mùi vị, bất luận kết cục Viên mãn hay không, cố sự này bản thân liền là "Ý khó bằng".

Sĩ quan cùng dạy học tiên sinh tại phong tỏa trong lúc tàu điện ăn ảnh gặp, từ đây mở ra hai người vận mệnh quấn quýt cùng trói buộc, thời đại rung chuyển, gia nước tiền đồ phiêu diêu, một tấc Sơn Hà một tấc huyết, vội vàng mà thành tình cảm bị quấn mang tại thời đại làn sóng bên trong chìm chìm nổi nổi, yêu nhau người không thể không chia lìa, giữa hai người chỉ có thể lưu lại một giấy hôn ước, thiếp vàng chữ nhỏ viết tận Thệ ngôn, cũng trữ tận bất đắc dĩ.

Ung Thành Vũ nhân vật này là niên đại đó bên trong dễ dàng nhất được sơ sót bộ phận, bởi vì hắn bình thường, rơi tục, không quan tâm chính trị, càng không quan tâm chiến tranh, đại khái là bởi vì từ nhỏ chính là một thân một mình, thiếu hụt nhà khái niệm, không ràng buộc, tự nhiên lười với quan tâm những này, không nói quốc văn giờ dạy học, vị này dạy học tiên sinh càng muốn nâng một quyển bạch thoại tiểu thuyết, ngồi ở đầu hẻm trong cửa hàng cọ truy cập buổi trưa miễn phí nước trà.

Ung Thành Vũ trên người phố phường khí tức rất đậm, dìu lấy chút khó được đáng quý hồn nhiên, nói hắn không rành thế sự cũng tốt, nói hắn không ôm chí lớn cũng không nửa điểm oan uổng, nếu không phải yêu Khương Nghĩa Kiến, Ung Thành Vũ vận mệnh tựa hồ vừa xem hiểu ngay, nhất định bị dìm ngập, nhất định bị lãng quên.

Kỳ thực nhắc tới cũng thú vị, lúc trước trình đạo liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu, là hy vọng hắn đi thử sức Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhân vật này, quân nhân cương nghị huyết tính bên trong, chỉ vì người yêu lưu một phần ôn nhu và dung túng, tất nhiên là làm mê người, cũng rất thảo hỉ, lại tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó diễn qua chiến tranh tình báo mảnh, đối loại này nhân vật có kinh nghiệm.

Nhưng trình đạo không nghĩ tới chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu là quyết tâm với hắn yếu Ung Thành Vũ nhân vật này, không có thương lượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn thời gian, gần như đến ước hẹn chín giờ.

Trình đạo làm việc giới lấy "Xoi mói" mà xưng, vì đạt đến tốt nhất hiệu quả, quay chụp tiến độ rất chậm, ngày mai đối thủ hí, là hai cái nhân vật chính ở giữa trận đầu xung đột hí: Khương Nghĩa Kiến lấy "Quản lý ngân hàng" thân phận cùng Ung Thành Vũ chung đụng được rất hòa hợp, cũng ám hiệu muốn theo đuổi tâm ý của hắn, Ung Thành Vũ chưa kịp cho thấy thái độ, lại ngẫu nhiên gặp được Khương Nghĩa Kiến ăn mặc quân trang cùng thuộc hạ trò chuyện, bịa đặt ra thân phận bị nhìn thấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiến rất là hoảng loạn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lẽ là kinh nghiệm không đủ, trong lòng không đáy ngọn nguồn, liền tại quay chụp sau khi kết thúc hỏi hắn buổi tối có thể không thể sớm đối một cái hí.

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên là sảng khoái đáp ứng rồi, hắn đối vị này mới ra đời tiểu người mới ấn tượng coi như không tệ, tuy rằng hành động vẫn cần đánh bóng, nhưng tốt đang làm người khiêm tốn, lễ phép max điểm, so với trước hắn hợp tác qua mấy cái "Tiểu thịt tươi" thật tốt hơn nhiều, tại hiện trường đóng phim nhìn thấy hết thảy công nhân viên đều sẽ cúc cung, dù là trình đạo như vậy người nghiêm nghị cũng không nỡ bỏ bởi vì NG mà dạy hắn.

9h đúng, cửa phòng được đúng giờ vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc một thân in hoa T-shirt phối hợp quần jean, cười đến có phần ngại ngùng, tràn đầy tính trẻ con đã lui thiếu niên cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu khiến hắn đi vào tùy tiện ngồi, yên lặng đem người từ đầu đến chân đánh giá một phen.

{{ hôn ước }} trong Khương Nghĩa Kiến so với Ung Thành Vũ thành thục, từng trải cũng phong phú hơn, nhưng hí bên ngoài lại được tốt ngược lại, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn điện ảnh học viện niệm đại nhất năm ấy liền có xuất đạo tác phẩm, năm nay vừa vặn là nhập hành thứ mười năm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì là đúng nghĩa mới ra đời, như thế vừa nhìn, vị này mới vừa chừng hai mươi tiểu thịt tươi kỳ thực thanh bản thân cùng nhân vật chênh lệch xử lý rất tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện rót nước, nhìn thấy hắn chắp tay sau lưng dấu ở phía sau đồ vật cứ vui vẻ rồi, hướng hắn nhíu mày.

"A, làm sao ngươi biết ta thích dâu tây nắm thiết "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt có một loại bị người vạch trần quẫn bách cảm giác, thanh dâu tây sữa bò đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, gập ghềnh trắc trở mà giải thích: "Ây... Cái kia, ta xem qua ngài trước đó tham gia tống nghệ tiết mục, ngài tại tiết mục bên trong, có nhắc qua."

Nhìn xem hậu bối tiểu thịt tươi căng thẳng Hề Hề bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ càng vui vẻ hơn rồi, lại nghĩ tới hôm nay tại trường quay phim nhìn thấy người kia đang xem chính mình hai năm trước điện ảnh, nghĩ thầm đứa bé này sẽ không phải thực sự là hắn người ái mộ, vậy cần phải với hắn hôn lại gần một chút rồi, cái này, gọi sủng phấn.

Uống dâu tây sữa bò, ở trong lòng trộm vui vẻ nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng vẫn là không nhịn xuống đùa giỡn một câu: "Khương tiểu thịt tươi, nghe nói ngươi là của ta người ái mộ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt đỏ lên, nửa ngày không nói nên lời, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ý thức được chính mình đùa giỡn qua đầu, nhanh chóng đình chỉ.

"Được rồi, không đùa ngươi rồi, chúng ta bắt đầu đối hí."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa dịp hắn xoay người nắm kịch bản lúc, rất nhỏ giọng mà trả lời mới vừa vấn đề, âm thanh rất nhẹ, cũng rất mơ hồ, chỉ có chính hắn có thể nghe được.

"Là, ta thích ngài, yêu thích ngài rất nhiều năm rồi."

Chơi thì chơi, tại chính mình chuyên nghiệp lĩnh vực, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến giờ là trong mắt vò không được hạt cát, hắn vừa hướng hí, một bên cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửa lại lời kịch thượng vấn đề.

"Làm lại, vừa nãy câu kia tốc độ nói quá nhanh rồi."

"Ngươi thả ra điểm, chính thức quay chụp lúc cũng không thấy ngươi câu nệ như vậy."

Không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩn trương đến đều nhanh khóc lên, mồ hôi ẩm ướt lòng bàn tay nhanh siết chặt kịch bản, nội tâm cầu nguyện tuyệt đối đừng tự táng dương, này đi theo trường quay phim hoàn toàn khác nhau, đây chính là cùng cho tới nay ngưỡng mộ tiền bối đơn độc tại phòng khách sạn bên trong đối hí.

Hoa trọng điểm: Hai người! Một chỗ! Không đạo diễn! Không tràng vụ! Không đạo cụ sư! Không người điều chỉnh ánh sáng! Phòng khách sạn! Làm sao có khả năng không khẩn trương!

Để Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế lo sợ bất an, cuối cùng hay là bởi vì hắn cũng không phải xuất thân chính quy, tại chuyển hình diễn viên trước đó làm một năm rưỡi năm idol, đứng đắn am hiểu thật ra thì vẫn là vũ đạo, tiến tổ trước đó tạm thời nước tới chân mới nhảy, lên hai tháng biểu diễn khóa, tuy rằng lão sư nói hắn ngộ tính được, lại tăng thêm sân khấu kinh nghiệm cùng hành động nhưng thật ra là tương thông, khiến hắn không cần quá sốt sắng, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là không có chút nào dám thả lỏng, chính mình điểm này cái gọi là kinh nghiệm, tại thần tượng trước mặt thật sự là giật gấu vá vai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hít sâu một hơi, lần nữa đọc lên câu kia một mực không quá quan lời kịch: "Thành vũ, ngươi nghe ta giải thích, ta không phải cố ý giấu ngươi, ta là sợ ngươi biết sau liền không chịu thân cận ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày lại, vẫn cảm thấy cảm tình không đúng chỗ, suy nghĩ một lát sau nói: "Ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, ngươi không cần coi ta là làm Ung Thánh Hựu, hiện tại, ở nơi này, ta không phải ngươi tiền bối, ta chỉ là Ung Thành Vũ, là ngươi để ở trong lòng trên ngọn thương yêu người."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, "Được, ta thử một lần nữa."

Khương Nghĩa Kiến thực sự có phần hoảng rồi, hắn kéo lấy Ung Thành Vũ cổ tay, không lo được thuộc hạ trả ở bên cạnh nhìn xem, giọng nói mang vẻ dĩ vãng chưa bao giờ ở trên người hắn xuất hiện qua chịu thua.

"Thành vũ, ngươi nghe ta giải thích, ta không phải cố ý giấu ngươi, ta là sợ ngươi biết sau liền không chịu thân cận ta."

Hai người khí lực cách xa, Ung Thành Vũ giãy không ra, chỉ được cố chấp nghiêng đầu đi không nhìn tới Khương Nghĩa Kiến, lại không nhịn được dùng ánh mắt còn lại tại trên thân nam nhân cẩn thận băn khoăn.

Rất rộng rãi quân trang, lau được sáng loáng ủng chiến, anh tuấn kiên cường, khí tràng uy nghiêm, gọi người không dời nổi mắt, nhưng đối với hắn mà nói, cái này tự tàu điện ngẫu nhiên gặp tới nay liền ngày nhật xuất hiện tại hắn nam nhân trước mắt, càng là xa lạ như thế.

Một lát sau, Ung Thành Vũ như là dưới cái gì quyết tâm bình thường nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiến ánh mắt nói: "Chúng ta về sau không nên gặp mặt lại rồi." Nói xong liền muốn ra sức tránh thoát trên cổ tay ràng buộc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến nơi nào chịu thả hắn đi, tại Ung Thành Vũ xoay người phải đi lúc, ôm lấy hắn.

Ung Thành Vũ như là lập tức tháo khí lực, không mở cũng không giận mà nhiệm Khương Nghĩa Kiến ôm, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn buồn buồn nói: "Khương Nghĩa Kiến, ngươi mặc quân trang, có thể so với mặc cái kia thân sứt sẹo âu phục tốt đã thấy nhiều, cần gì phải làm điều thừa lừa gạt ta, rất thú vị ah."

Nghe được trong lòng người mang theo thanh âm run rẩy, Khương Nghĩa Kiến chỉ cảm thấy tâm trận tiếp theo thương tiếc, ngàn sai vạn sai đều là của mình sai, ôm sát Ung Thành Vũ, nhỏ giọng an ủi: "Là ta sai rồi, ta bảo đảm sẽ không còn có lần sau, ngươi không muốn tức giận ta."

...

Câu cuối cùng lời kịch sau khi nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi chút cường thế trong ngực bên trong rút lui đi ra, nhìn trước mắt còn tại sững sờ người, cổ vũ giống như mà vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

"Rất tốt, tìm tới cảm giác, ngày mai sẽ như vậy diễn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở lại bình thường sau gò má bắt đầu nóng lên, trong lòng đã trán đầy pháo hoa rồi, chỉ muốn tìm một phòng trống cung chính mình rít gào: Cha! Mẹ! Ta ôm vào Thánh Hựu tiền bối! Hay sống, hội động Thánh Hựu tiền bối!

Nhưng hắn trên mặt mạnh hơn trang bình tĩnh nói: "Đa tạ tiền bối chỉ đạo ta, ngày mai chính thức quay chụp lúc nhất định nỗ lực không kéo ngài chân sau."

Đưa đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được lên mạng lục soát Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó diễn qua kịch truyền hình, nhìn xem so với hiện tại càng thêm ngây ngô Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chính lưu manh bĩ khí mà vách tường đông vai nữ chính, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm iPad trực tiếp cười nằm lỳ ở trên giường.

Khi biết "Khương Nghĩa Kiến" nhân vật này nhân tuyển sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng lên mạng điều tra Khương Nghĩa Kiện tư liệu, hắn luôn luôn chăm chú ở điện ảnh tác phẩm, trong lòng không suy nghĩ bất cứ chuyện gì khác, không quá quan tâm làng giải trí chuyện lớn chuyện nhỏ, đối với vị này đỏ thấu nửa bầu trời tiểu thịt tươi, cũng chỉ là có biết một hai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ở năm trước một cái tuyển tú tiết mục thượng xuất đạo, cái kia tiết mục chọn là thần tượng nam đoàn, Ung Thánh Hựu có ấn tượng lúc đó người đại diện khiến hắn cho cùng công ty mấy cái dự thi Luyện Tập Sinh lục cái nỗ lực lên video.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng cùng công ty Luyện Tập Sinh có thành công hay không xuất đạo, chỉ biết là cơ hồ là trong một đêm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự này đã trở thành ngàn vạn lưu lượng tổng thể, đỉnh đầu Kim Tự Tháp, tia sáng huỳnh quang đèn trung ương "Quốc Dân Center", hắn chính là lại không có hứng thú, cũng ở bên người người nhiều lần đề cập dưới nhớ kỹ danh tự này.

Sau đó hạn định tổ hợp giải tán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có giống đại chúng chỗ mong đợi như thế, đi Solo ca sĩ đường, mà là lựa chọn chuyển hình làm diễn viên, lúc đó trả đưa tới một phen bàn tán sôi nổi, tại nóng sưu thượng treo rồi chừng mấy ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn không nhìn thấy cũng khó khăn.

Sau đó chính là mấy bộ kịch truyền hình tác phẩm thử nghiệm, cơ bản đều là không có khó khăn sân trường kịch, tỷ như Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nãy sưu đến xem cái kia bộ "Trường học bá yêu ta", nói đến đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ thứ nhất màn ảnh lớn tác phẩm, cũng là lần đầu tiên đúng nghĩa hành động khiêu chiến.

Tuyển vai diễn lúc trình đạo nói, hắn nhìn trúng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người một mạch, có cố chấp cũng có ngạo khí, thế nhưng hội thu lại cũng hiểu trước sau như một với bản thân mình, có lúc đầy đủ thông minh, có lúc lại vụng về vừa đúng, hắn tại theo một ý nghĩa nào đó cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiến rất giống.

Trước đây Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẫm nghĩ trình đạo ý tứ , hắn cảm thấy sở dĩ lựa chọn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, càng nhiều là cân nhắc buôn bán nhân tố, một bộ phim, tốt kịch bản cứng rắn thành viên nòng cốt đại chế tác là dùng để hướng giải thưởng, lại có một cái được đại chúng phổ biến công nhận ảnh đế làm công việc bảng hiệu, một cái hành động không có trở ngại đang hot tiểu thịt tươi hấp dẫn lưu lượng, đây thật ra là có thể xưng hoàn mỹ tổ hợp.

Nhưng trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu kết hợp khoảng thời gian này cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp hí cảm thụ, lại nghĩ kỹ lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người quả thật có cỗ sức lực.

Này cỗ sức lực khiến hắn không cần phải mượn bao nhiêu kỹ xảo hoặc kinh nghiệm, một khi nhập hí, cùng nhân vật tổng cộng tình, liền có thể dễ dàng khống chế Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhân vật này, đương nhiên, nhập hí chậm, yêu cầu ngoại giới dẫn dắt cũng là tuổi trẻ diễn viên bệnh chung.

Ung Thánh Hựu uống cạn sạch cuối cùng một cái dâu tây nắm thiết, nghĩ thầm này cũng không có cái gì, của ta Fans hâm mộ, không phải là yếu để ta làm dẫn dắt ah.

Sủng phấn, là môn học vấn.

3.

"{{ hôn ước }} thứ hai mươi lăm tràng một kính một lần, Action!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiến trong lúc rảnh rỗi lúc, thường thường chạy đến Ung Thành Vũ nhâm giáo quốc văn khóa học đường, không làm những khác, chỉ là tại ngoài cửa sổ Tĩnh Tĩnh chờ hắn tan học.

Hắn yêu thích nghe hắn dùng ôn nhuyễn tiếng nói niệm "Dạ Lan nằm thính phong thổi Vũ, kỵ binh Băng Hà Nhập Mộng đến", hắn thích xem hắn cầm Giới Xích trang hung trang nghiêm khắc, nhưng xưa nay không nỡ bỏ thật sự đánh học sinh, hắn yêu thích hắn ngẫu nhiên nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, tầm mắt tương giao lúc người kia trong con ngươi hội tránh qua mừng rỡ, còn có một chút ngượng ngùng.

Hôm nay nhận Ung Thành Vũ tan học, hai người bộ hành đi tới Giang Ninh đường Thu Đường rạp hát nghe hí.

Rạp hát tên là "Thu Đường", khả nhân người đều biết, hải đường hoa kỳ đại thể tập trung ở bốn tháng thứ năm, bao quanh tựa rực rỡ hoa tư thế thuộc về ở xuân Quang Minh mị thời gian, mà không phải này suy yếu xào xạc ngày thu.

Đại khái càng là thời loạn lạc, càng là yêu cầu oanh ca yến vũ đến cảnh thái bình giả tạo, càng là yêu cầu một cây hư cấu Tây phủ hải đường đem chứa điểm cửa nhà, mọi người tựa hồ yêu cầu tại lởn vởn thủy tụ bên trong, con hát thê oán giọng hát bên trong, làm hao mòn nhất thời nửa khắc thời gian, tiêu tan ly biệt vẻ u sầu, tránh thời loạn lạc khó phân.

Như thế, liền có suốt ngày náo nhiệt "Thu Đường" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiến từ trước đến giờ không yêu những thứ đồ này, hắn nghe không hiểu, cũng lười ở nghe hiểu, những kia y y nha nha xướng từ đối với hắn mà nói không hề vẻ đẹp có thể nói, nhưng Ung Thành Vũ một mực thích đến nhanh, hắn nghe hí lúc thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi theo trên đài giác nhi (nhân vật phụ) hát mấy câu, mặc dù không thành điệu, lại làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở rạp hát bên trong cũng bất giác nhàm chán.

Hôm nay là đuổi tới náo nhiệt nhất buổi chiếu phim tối, trên đài hát là {{ Mẫu Đơn đình • dạo chơi công viên kinh mộng }}, một cái khúc Ung Thành Vũ nối khố từng nghe bà ngoại hát qua rất nhiều lần, có thể đi theo ngâm nga địa phương tự nhiên cũng đa tạ, Khương Nghĩa Kiến cũng là bạch bạch được rồi càng nhiều nhạc thú.

Trên đài đỗ Lệ nương chính hát đến "Nguyên lai muôn hồng nghìn tía khai biến, tựa như vậy đều đưa ra cảnh tượng đổ nát. Lương Thần Mỹ Cảnh làm sao thiên, thưởng tâm chuyện vui nhà ai viện", thảm thiết tâm ý chính đậm đặc lúc, trên sân khấu ánh đèn cùng nhau dập tắt, sát theo đó toàn bộ rạp hát như là được mông thượng một tầng đen nhánh màn sân khấu, trên đài dưới đài trong lúc nhất thời lâm vào Hỗn Loạn.

Ung Thành Vũ theo bản năng bắt được Khương Nghĩa Kiến đáp ở bên cạnh thủ, sốt sắng mà hỏi dò: "Sao, chuyện gì xảy ra "

Cảm nhận được bên cạnh người bất an, Khương Nghĩa Kiến cầm ngược ở tay của hắn, thon dài mạnh mẽ ngón tay một cái một cái xen vào từng cái khe hở, nhiệt độ bất đồng hai cái lòng bàn tay dán vào nhau, biến thành tay cùng tay trong lúc đó thân mật nhất tư thế.

"Đừng sợ, chỉ là cắt điện mà thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiến giọng trầm thấp ở trong bóng tối dị thường rõ ràng, lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ so với mình cao hơn, Ung Thành Vũ trong lòng bất an rất nhanh tan thành mây khói, chỉ còn dư lại muốn cách cái này người gần một ít, lại gần một chút ý niệm điên cuồng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến cũng là như thế, con mắt dần dần thích ứng hắc ám, hắn vững tin Ung Thành Vũ cũng đang nhìn mình, đôi tròng mắt kia từ lần thứ nhất thấy mặt khởi liền để ngày qua ngày lo lắng.

Trong nhà mấy đời tòng quân, là noi theo càng là mệnh định, Khương Nghĩa Kiến vốn cho là mình cả đời này chắc chắn quy về chinh chiến việc cấp bách, nhưng hôm nay càng cũng cảm thấy, cứ như vậy chờ hắn tan học, cùng hắn nghe hí, sóng vai đi ở cây nhãn lồng Bà Sa bóng cây dưới, cũng vẫn có thể xem là một loại lý tưởng sinh hoạt.

Ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau tình tố tại thuần túy trong bóng tối lặng yên lên men, hai người cơ hồ là một cách tự nhiên mà tới gần lẫn nhau ...

"CUT!"

Trình đạo vội vã hô ngừng.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ gì thế, là một cách tự nhiên mà tới gần, ngươi như nào đây trốn về sau đây, ngươi trạng thái không đúng, điều chỉnh năm phút đồng hồ trở lại một cái."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quẫn bách tới cực điểm, quay phim trước đó rõ ràng đã làm xong tâm lý kiến thiết, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần thời điểm vẫn là một giây phá công rồi, hắn không thể làm gì khác hơn là đối với hiện trường công nhân viên không ngừng mà cúc cung.

"Thật không tiện, ta hơi sốt sắng."

Bất quá điều này cũng thực sự làm khó Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi, thích thật nhiều năm người đột nhiên cách mình gần như vậy, má ơi, còn muốn hôn môi, hắn nơi nào còn nhớ được diễn viên tự mình tu dưỡng, cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện mà ở trốn về sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải lưu ý NG, bỉnh tiền bối chỉ đạo hậu bối tâm tư đi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện phòng nghỉ ngơi, càng đừng nói đối phương trả là người ái mộ của mình, đương nhiên không thể thả mặc kệ.

"Lần thứ nhất chụp hôn hí" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Mới vừa mới thật không dễ dàng điều chỉnh tốt hô hấp lại loạn rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tránh né tầm mắt của hắn, vội vội vàng vàng nói: "Đúng, xin lỗi tiền bối, ta ... Ta nhất định nỗ lực điều chỉnh."

Dĩ vãng kịch truyền hình tác phẩm trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải chưa chụp qua hôn hí, đây vốn chính là diễn viên yêu cầu cơ bản, thế nhưng "Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chụp hôn hí" chuyện này hiển nhiên không thể cùng kinh nghiệm thuở xưa đánh đồng với nhau.

Hắn có quá nhiều lo lắng, sợ nụ hôn này nôn nóng khinh mạn, lại sợ nụ hôn này do dự sợ hãi, sợ nụ hôn này quá đáng chân thực, lại sợ nụ hôn này tiết lộ làm bộ, sợ những kia bị hắn cẩn thận giấu kỹ, thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích, hội theo nụ hôn này hốt hoảng trốn đi, đem Huyền Không xây dựng ra, thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiến đối Ung Thành Vũ yêu thích, đánh cho đầy đất vụn cát.

Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi tính mà nhéo nhéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau gáy, phục lại đưa tay chuyển qua trên tóc của hắn, nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu.

"Ngươi đừng lo lắng, một lúc ta sẽ dẫn dắt ngươi, ngươi liền theo cảm giác đi, không có vấn đề."

"{{ hôn ước }} thứ hai mươi lăm tràng một kính hai lần, Action!"

Một điều này là trực tiếp từ hôn hí bắt đầu, không có ai lý lẽ cảm giác tầng tầng tiến dần lên, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới nói càng khó nhập hí, trước mắt là Ung Thánh Hựu phóng to mặt, là hắn những năm gần đây, cách màn ảnh xa xa nhớ người kia, hai người khe hở chăm chú dán vào nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí cảm giác được, Ung Thánh Hựu khí tức cùng mình giao hòa lại với nhau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cưỡng chế muốn muốn chạy trốn kích động, ngừng thở tiếp tục hướng hắn tới gần, liền ở hắn chờ đợi cánh môi chân chính dính nhau thời điểm, lại nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Khương Nghĩa Kiến, nhắm mắt lại."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ rồi, chuyện gì xảy ra, đây không phải kịch bản thượng lời kịch.

Nhận ra được đối diện người kia kinh ngạc, Ung Thánh Hựu khi hắn hổ khẩu nơi khinh bấm một cái, lực đạo rất nhẹ, tê tê dại dại xúc cảm để Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt mất đi năng lực suy tư, theo bản năng mà theo Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, nhắm mắt mảnh vải.

Cơ hồ là một giây sau, hơi lạnh môi che tới, dọc theo khóe môi của hắn từng tấc từng tấc đè nát, hôn đến chăm chú, hôn đến khinh thiển lại lưu luyến.

Hôn môi rõ ràng chỉ giằng co ngăn ngắn mười mấy giây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy như là quá rồi cực kỳ lâu, lâu đến đầy đủ trải qua một hồi hoang đường nghịch lúc lữ hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo hắn ngược lại thời gian lao nhanh, tiên minh ký ức đổ rào rào mà tróc ra rơi xuống, chỉ còn dư lại góc viền uốn cong Hắc Bạch cũ bức ảnh vì thời gian bằng chứng, hắn mang theo hắn bước vào 1936 năm cuối xuân, cùng hắn phía trước một giây còn nóng náo vô cùng rạp hát bên trong, trải qua một hồi không hề có điềm báo trước bị cúp điện sự cố.

Chống nổi một trận mê muội, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên phát hiện, tại hôn môi người của hắn, là Ung Thành Vũ.

......

Một vùng tăm tối bên trong, trên sân khấu hốt hoảng trò chuyện thanh âm, dưới đài người xem dồn dập tiếng bàn luận, cái bàn ma sát mặt đất âm thanh, mâm sứ vỡ vụn thanh âm , các lộ thanh âm huyên náo đan xen vào nhau, phân không phân rõ được từng người cụ thể phương vị, càng không người có tâm đi phân biệt.

Bọn hắn chỉ là Tĩnh Tĩnh hôn, tại bóng tối che đậy dưới, hoàn toàn an tâm mà cảm thụ lẫn nhau nhiệt độ, giống như là muốn tại đây trong loạn thế, trông coi một phần sạch sẻ chấp niệm.

Nụ hôn này ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau mà bắt đầu, ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau mà kết thúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến tìm mặt của người kia trên má ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt nhẹ.

"Thành vũ, ta nghĩ cho ngươi một cái gia, ngươi nhưng nguyện, làm ta đời này người yêu "

Hắn nghĩ, đời này có một cái cái người yêu, liền vậy là đủ rồi.

"CUT! Này ... Quá rồi."

Kết thúc công việc sau, trình đạo hừ lạnh một tiếng, đối Ung Thánh Hựu trêu nói: "A, Ung đại ảnh đế, ngài tự ý đổi hí cũng không nói với ta một tiếng "

Trình đạo là nghiệp giới nổi danh cố chấp, diễn viên tự ý đổi hí là đụng vào cấm kỵ của hắn, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó có với hắn hợp tác qua mấy lần, hắn biết rõ cái này lão gia hỏa không có khó nói như vậy, huống hồ vừa nãy cái kia đều đã qua, bốn bỏ năm lên cũng chính là trình đạo khẳng định cách làm của hắn.

Trình đạo vốn là cũng chỉ là muốn cho mình bác bỏ chút mặt mũi, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm trang nhận sai, tự nhiên cũng không lại tính toán.

"Được rồi, xem ở hiệu quả không sai phân thượng, tạm tha ngươi lần này."

Hắn thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu tạm thời thêm câu kia lời kịch bên trong, trong giọng nói hơi có chút chơi xấu làm nũng ý vị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại theo lời của hắn ngoan ngoãn nhắm hai mắt lại, trong ngày thường đối với thuộc hạ nói một không hai sĩ quan, được người trong lòng trị được dễ bảo, nguyên bản thiết định "Một cách tự nhiên hôn môi" cũng là chuyển thành Ung Thành Vũ chủ động, thật ra khiến cái này bình thường hôn môi cảnh tượng trở nên càng phong phú đầy lập thể rồi.

Vậy mà lúc này, từ 1936 năm trở về 2019 năm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở bồn rửa tay trước, hướng về trên mặt trêu chọc một bụm nước, nhìn xem trong gương chính mình mặt đỏ ngốc dạng, chỉ muốn hô to một tiếng: Cha! Mẹ! Ta thân đến Thánh Hựu tiền bối! Hay sống, hội động Thánh Hựu tiền bối!

4.

Dưới hí sau, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa tại khách sạn trên giường lớn, cùng người đại diện ở trong điện thoại câu được câu không mà trò chuyện.

Người đại diện tổng yêu hỏi hết đông tới tây, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng trả lời được mất tập trung, hắn rắc...rắc... Lật lên kịch bản, ý là nhắc nhở bên kia yêu bận tâm người đại diện, hắn yếu chuẩn bị ngày mai hí rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu một phen kịch bản mới phát hiện, hắn sai cầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện kịch bản, đoán chừng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến hắn phòng nghỉ ngơi đối hí lúc thanh kịch bản rơi xuống, hắn lại dọn dẹp không cẩn thận, liền cho trang về quán rượu.

Người đại diện còn tại điệp điệp bất hưu hỏi, lúc này lại kéo tới cùng tổ diễn viên.

"Đúng rồi, cùng cái kia tiểu thịt tươi đáp hí cảm giác như thế nào "

"Nha, vẫn được, hắn diễn được cũng không tệ lắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời có phần qua loa, cũng không phải bởi vì cái vấn đề này bản thân, mà là bởi vì hắn ánh mắt được rớt xuống đất trên nệm một tờ giấy hấp dẫn.

Tờ giấy kia là từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong kịch bản rơi ra ngoài, trên giấy là một bức bút chì bản thảo, không có cao cấp, lại làm tố phong, hiển nhiên là sợ giấy vẽ hư hao.

Đồ của người khác, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn không nên cảm thấy hứng thú, nhưng hắn thực sự không làm được làm bộ không nhìn thấy vẽ lên nội dung.

Họa người trên là, hắn.

Đó là Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tư cách vai nam chính bộ thứ nhất kịch truyền hình, diễn chính là một cái thói quen ở cô độc mười tám tuổi thiếu niên, vẽ lên cảnh tượng Ung Thánh Hựu ấn tượng rất sâu sắc, thiếu niên ngồi xổm ở một con mèo hoang trước mặt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa tay ra vuốt ve mèo con cổ, kịch truyền hình truyền ra thời điểm, cảnh tượng này được khán giả gọi là "Hai loại cô độc va chạm", cũng bị một ít người ái mộ trêu chọc nói là "Hai con mèo nhỏ gặp gỡ" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem tấm này cây kẹp vẽ tại mỗi ngày đều sẽ lật nhìn trong kịch bản

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tấm kia họa đờ ra thất thần lúc, chuông cửa vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng trợ lý đưa cho hắn đưa quần áo, tiện tay đem họa nhét vào dưới cái gối, lê dép đi mở cửa, mở cửa lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc theo hai túi giao hàng đứng ở bên ngoài.

"Ngươi đây là "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu Tiếu Tiếu, nói: "Ngài lần trước nói, để cho ta mời ngài ăn tê cay Tiểu Long tôm, còn nói mỗi ngày ăn hộp cơm, đều nhanh đánh mất vị giác rồi, ngày mai khó nghỉ được một ngày, cho nên đã nghĩ ngợi lấy đưa cho ngài điểm bữa ăn khuya."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới, thật đúng là có chuyện như thế, lúc đó hắn chỉ là muốn chỉ đùa một chút trì hoãn và bầu không khí, không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện tưởng thật.

Hắn nhất thời có phần thẹn thùng, có loại bắt nạt người mới hậu bối chịu tội cảm, huống chi Khương tiểu thịt tươi nhưng là ngàn vạn thiếu nữ tình nhân trong mộng, được người ái mộ nâng ở trong lòng bàn tay bảo bối.

Càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn thùng chính là, hai người ngồi cùng một chỗ ăn Tiểu Long tôm lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bóc tôm động tác rất là thông thạo, nhưng mà bóc đi ra ngoài tôm thịt đều không ngoại lệ, đều bị đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái khay bên trong.

"Ngươi đừng cho ta lột, chính ngươi cũng ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng muốn cự tuyệt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh một khối hoàn chỉnh tôm thịt bỏ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cái mâm, "Ta ăn không hết cái này, gặp qua mẫn, không phải vậy vẫn đúng là muốn nếm thử là cái gì mỹ vị, đáng giá nhiều người như vậy sắp xếp hàng dài mua."

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, đột nhiên có loại dự cảm xấu.

"Ngươi ... Ngươi sẽ không là mình đi mua "

Ý thức được tự mình nói nói lộ hết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoảng loạn mà giải thích: " cái kia, ta vừa vặn không có chuyện gì, liền thuận tiện ..."

Thuận tiện.

Bọn hắn chỗ ở Ảnh Thị Thành vị trí cực lệch, khoảng cách gần nhất thương vòng, lái xe ít nhất yêu cầu 40 phút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái đang "hot" tiểu thịt tươi, dĩ nhiên liều lĩnh lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ bị người nhận ra phiêu lưu, mình mở xe đi mua Tiểu Long tôm

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có quá nhiều nghi vấn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sao đem hắn thuận miệng nói chuyện cười lời nói để ở trong lòng, tại sao rõ ràng dị ứng trả muốn đi qua cùng hắn ăn, tại sao không cho trợ lý đi mua, tại sao phải cho hắn bóc tôm ...

Hắn cảm giác có gì đó không đúng rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt nhìn hắn, càng khiến hắn có trong nháy mắt ảo giác, đó là Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ ánh mắt, ở bên trong là mang đầy yêu thương thâm tình, dìu lấy chút không dám tùy tiện đến gần khắc chế.

Này không đúng, ánh mắt như thế không nên xuất hiện tại màn ảnh bên ngoài địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu bóc tôm, tận lực lảng tránh cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện, như trước như trong ngày thường như thế lái chơi cười: "Này Tiểu Long tôm giá trị bản thân cần phải tăng gấp đôi rồi, Khương tiểu thịt tươi tự mình mua về."

Ung Thánh Hựu này bữa ăn khuya ăn được tâm viên ý mã, cuối cùng thu thập lúc còn thiếu chút nữa đổ hộp cơm, áo trên bắn lên vấy mỡ, chỉ có thể chạy đến phòng tắm thu dọn, cuối cùng cơ hồ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người bao lãm hết thảy thu thập công tác.

Trước khi đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh cầm nhầm kịch bản đưa cho hắn, do dự một chút, vẫn không có thanh vừa nãy nhét vào dưới cái gối họa lấy ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận kịch bản, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng: "Tiền bối, ta về sau ... Có thể gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca ư "

"Này có những gì không được, ta cũng sớm muốn nói với ngươi rồi, gọi tiền bối quá sống sơ rồi, không biết còn tưởng rằng ta bắt nạt tiểu thịt tươi đây, quay đầu lại ngươi người ái mộ cần phải mắng ta rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sảng khoái đáp ứng, mỗi ngày được ngài ngài xưng hô, hắn cũng rất không thói quen.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhéo nhéo chính mình nóng lên lỗ tai, nhếch miệng cười cười: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi lại tại chế nhạo ta."

Người này chuyện gì xảy ra, cười rộ lên cùng chỉ đần độn Samoyed tựa như, lỗ tai cùng đuôi đều không giấu được, đến tột cùng là làm sao thanh lời tâm tình năng lực cấp mười Khương Nghĩa Kiến diễn được không hề cảm giác không hài hòa, nghĩ đến đây cá nhân tại đùa trong giỡn ngoài tương phản, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh quên hết mới vừa lo lắng, nhịn không được nhu nhu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc.

5.

Trong phòng chỉ chọn một chiếc giấy dầu đèn, dưới ánh nến, tại trên mặt tường quăng xuống hai cái trùng điệp cùng nhau thân ảnh .

Ung Thành Vũ tay phải nắm một nhánh bút lông sói, chấm chút thiếp vàng văn chương, tại màu đỏ loét trên giấy từng đường từng nét mà viết, nhưng mà rơi vào trên giấy câu chữ cũng không phải do hắn đến quyết định.

Sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiến khóe miệng ngậm lấy ý cười, chính một mực nắm Ung Thành Vũ thủ, chủ đạo ngòi bút hướng đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến chữ nhỏ so ra kém xa từ nhỏ luyện chữ Ung Thành Vũ, nhưng thành vũ cố ý yếu hắn chấp bút, hai người tranh chấp nửa ngày sau, không biết làm sao lại biến thành bây giờ tư thế —— Ung Thành Vũ ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiến trong lồng ngực, được hắn dùng tay cánh tay vòng ở trước ngực, tay phải cũng bị người kia rộng lớn bàn tay bao quanh, tuy là xấu hổ đỏ mặt, nhưng cũng không nỡ bỏ đưa tay rút ra.

Thiếp vàng chữ nhỏ, từng chữ từng chữ rơi vào Chu trên giấy đỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến Ung Thành Vũ

Vui mừng hôm nay gia lễ Sơ Thành, lương duyên thích thú đế

Kính Nhật Nguyệt Tinh Thần, tổng cộng giám đời này

Đồng ý trường tương tư thủ, không rời không bỏ

Nguyện bình an trôi chảy, cùng đời này

Thề đại địa phía trên, ngươi ta đồng tâm

Này chứng nhận

Cái cuối cùng nét bút kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiến đứng lên, đem viết xong hôn thư dùng nghiên mực một góc ép được, chờ đợi bút Mặc Phong làm lúc, Ung Thành Vũ thuận thế ôm lấy hông của hắn, ngửa đầu nhìn hắn.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiến, này hôn thư nhưng là ngươi tự tay viết, không cho phép đổi ý."

Khương Nghĩa Kiến ôm sát người trong ngực, cúi đầu hôn môi hắn đỉnh đầu, ngữ khí ôn nhu bên trong lộ ra kiên định.

"Không đổi ý."

......

Trình đạo nhìn xem máy theo dõi, tuồng vui này bên trong, hai người dùng rải rác vài câu lời kịch chỗ diễn dịch ra thâm tình, so với hắn kỳ vọng chỉ nhiều không ít, viết hôn thư lúc, cho trang giấy cùng ngòi bút rất nhiều đặc tả màn ảnh, hiệu quả cũng là khiến người ta tán dương, về phần những kia không có nói rõ chua xót, tất cả đều viết tại hai người nhìn về phía ánh mắt của đối phương bên trong, xoi mói như trình đạo, cũng là thoả mãn gật gật đầu.

"CUT! Này quá rồi!"

Ngày thứ hai hí, là chỉnh bộ phim bên trong chừng mực lớn nhất một tuồng kịch.

Trình đạo quyết định cho diễn viên đầy đủ phát huy không gian, lời kịch rất ít, quy định động tác cũng không nhiều, ba cái cơ vị đồng thời quay chụp, chỉ cần bầu không khí đúng rồi, còn dư lại liền giao tất cả cho Hậu kỳ biên tập rồi.

Tuồng vui này nhìn như là giường hí, kỳ thực sau lưng tập trung toàn bộ chuyện xưa tình cảm bạo phát điểm, trình đạo không dám sơ sẩy, quay phim trước mấy phút trả tại nắm chặt thời gian cho hai người giảng hí.

"Nhất định phải nhớ kỹ, đây là tại Khương Nghĩa Kiến rời đi Thượng Hải trước một đêm, so với tình dục, càng nhiều hơn chính là ẩn nhẫn bi thương, vừa bắt đầu Thánh Hựu là chủ động phương, bởi vì ngươi không nỡ bỏ hắn, nghĩ tại phân biệt trước đó cho ngươi chân chính thuộc về hắn."

"Daniel, ngươi bên này yếu phức tạp hơn một ít, ngươi đau lòng hắn, trong lòng biết chính mình ngày về khó liệu, ngươi không nguyện phụ lòng hắn, nhưng ngươi chung quy đánh không lại của mình bản năng, chỗ lấy cuối cùng, ngươi cần muốn đoạt lại quyền chủ động, cường thế một ít."

Không hổ là trình đạo, giảng giường hí lúc như trước mặt không biến sắc, cuối cùng cứng rắn mà khai báo vài câu diễn viên tự mình tu dưỡng, yếu khống chế chừng mực các loại lời nói, ngược lại như là tại đi theo quy trình.

"{{ hôn ước }} thứ bốn mươi bảy tràng ba kính một lần, Action!"

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh tiến vào trạng thái, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập đối tới gần người yêu khát vọng, mờ mịt một mảnh khinh Phiêu Phiêu ấm sương mù, cả người đều mềm nhũn ra.

Luận hành động cùng kinh nghiệm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không làm được như vậy tự nhiên, huống chi là người trong lòng y quan không ngay ngắn mà ngồi tại trong lồng ngực của mình, trong lòng không loạn bộ mới là lạ, hắn càng ngày càng cảm giác miệng đắng lưỡi khô, hầu kết trên dưới trượt, tim đập không tự chủ gia tốc, lần trước hôn hí chỉ là môi khẽ chạm, lần này nhất định phải đao thật thương thật trên đất rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thầm làm tâm lý kiến thiết: Không phải là mấy phút giường hí sao, chịu đựng chịu đựng, ngàn vạn không thể lại để cho thần tượng xem ngươi chê cười!

Trình đạo đối với giường hí yêu cầu có thể tổng kết vì sắc mà không dâm, giấu đầu hở đuôi.

Cảnh tượng giả thiết tại Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhà nhà cũ, trong phòng ngủ kiểu cũ khắc hoa giường gỗ, nửa thấu giường thơm chỉ thả nửa dưới, mờ nhạt ánh đèn từ giường thơm khe hở lén lút tiến vào trong đó, cái thứ nhất cơ vị liền thiết lập tại giường thơm bên ngoài, nửa chặn nửa che, cảnh "xuân" chợt tiết, càng có thể lộ ra tình sắc mùi vị.

Hai người đều mặc một thân khinh bạc màu trắng áo lót, cổ áo hơi mở, rõ ràng cái gì đều không lộ ra, lại như là cố ý che giấu tựa như, giấu đầu hở đuôi.

Cái thứ hai cơ vị thiết lập tại đầu giường, chủ yếu chụp biểu lộ đặc tả, cái thứ ba cơ vị thì dùng để bắt giữ toàn cảnh màn ảnh dưới động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu giạng chân ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, trên giường xốc xếch chăn miễn cưỡng che khuất hai người hạ thân, hắn trên mặt mang nhợt nhạt cười, khí tức thoáng bất ổn, ngón tay tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới cằm tuyến thượng cẩn thận phác hoạ, phất qua khóe môi, trượt đến hầu kết, lại cúi người đi hôn hắn.

Vì nắm chắc nội dung vở kịch phát triển tiết tấu, cho mặt sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm chủ đạo bộ phận cao trào lưu chút chỗ trống, Ung Thánh Hựu hôn đến cũng không sâu, chỉ là lưu luyến tại cánh môi thượng, tuy rằng hắn chụp giường hí kinh nghiệm cũng không nhiều, nhưng so sánh với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngây ngô cứng ngắc, đủ để có thể xưng tụng là "Hạ bút thành văn" rồi.

Nên chuyên tâm hưởng thụ thiển hôn ôn nhu, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối không có nhắm mắt lại, mà là nhìn không chớp mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, một giây cũng không nguyện bỏ qua, trong suốt con ngươi thượng che một tầng nước mắt màng, hiện ra xinh đẹp quang.

Mới đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là chất phác mà nhận lấy hôn môi, cũng không làm bất kỳ đáp lại nào, dựa theo trình đạo yêu cầu tiết tấu, đến đây kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiến vẫn bị đau lòng cùng hổ thẹn chắn được chặt chẽ, hắn trả đang do dự, đang cùng bản có thể chống lại, hắn không nguyện Ung Thành Vũ vì hắn chịu đựng nửa điểm đau.

Thế là hắn Vi Vi nhíu lên lông mày, đưa tay khẽ vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu, tràn đầy thương tiếc ý vị.

Thẳng đến đóng chặt khóe miệng bị người dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà liếm một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng hơi hồi hộp một chút, hắn mơ hồ rõ ràng đây là tín hiệu, là Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhắc nhở hắn, gần như muốn tới Khương Nghĩa Kiến đoạt lại quyền chủ động lúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thử hôn trả lại, cơ hồ là dùng vò đã mẻ lại sứt quyết tâm, mặc kệ, này rất có thể là mình đời này cách Thánh Hựu ca gần nhất một lần rồi, không nên kinh sợ, chính là làm.

Hắn đổi khách làm chủ, vươn mình đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống giường, thủ sẵn bàn tay của hắn đặt ở bên gối, cúi đầu mút hôn mềm mại cánh môi, sau đó dựa vào bản năng, đầu lưỡi cường thế mà thăm dò vào Ung Thánh Hựu ấm áp khoang miệng, tìm đầu lưỡi quấn quýt mút vào.

Toàn bộ quá trình rất là gọn gàng trôi chảy, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu khi phản ứng lại, cả người đều bị lồng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái bóng bên trong, chỉ có thể hé miệng nghênh tiếp bá đạo hôn môi.

Hắn không nhịn được Phân Thần đang nghĩ, Ung Thành Vũ yêu Khương Nghĩa Kiến, đại khái là tìm được một phần có thể nhất đắt tiền cảm giác an toàn, vào lúc này Hỗn Loạn huyên náo nhân thế gian, có người vì hắn lưu ra một mảnh che chở, như giờ khắc này Khương Nghĩa Kiện rộng rãi vai, liền quăng xuống cái bóng đều cho người an tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại, quàng lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, khóe môi tràn ra vài tiếng kẹp mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở hừ nhẹ, một nhóm nước mắt theo gương mặt xẹt qua, biến mất ở tóc mai giữa, sau đó là hàng thứ hai, hàng thứ ba, dần dần không ngừng được.

Hôn hôn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếm trải nước mắt ẩm ướt mặn, cái này cũng là trình đạo yêu cầu một trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiến cường thế hôn, Ung Thành Vũ động tình nước mắt, là tuồng vui này cao triều điểm.

Hắn thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu môi, khuỷu tay chống đỡ khởi thân thể, nhìn xem dưới thân người hai mắt nhắm chặt, lệ rơi đầy mặt dáng dấp, đẩy ra hắn trên trán ngăn trở ánh mắt tóc rối, đi hôn hắn run rẩy mí mắt, hôn hắn ướt nhẹp lông mi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt chẳng những không có ngừng lại ý tứ , trái lại càng lưu càng hung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một lần nữa cúi người ôm hắn, dán vào bên tai nhẹ nói: "Không khóc, ta tại."

Màn ảnh liền như vậy dừng lại ở nửa thấu giường thơm sau, hai cái trùng điệp thân ảnh thượng.

Đó là năm 1937 Hạ, hừng hực ánh mặt trời để thành thị mặt ngoài bốc hơi bất an, đây là thuộc về của người nào ban ngày đêm nhớ mộng, để thế giới tại sáng ngời trong vầng sáng rút lui, lui về nguyên thủy hắc ám, chỉ vì tại một cái nào đó buổi tối đem chôn giấu tâm sự đào rỗng cho mặt trăng, đem hoàn chỉnh chính mình giao phó cho người yêu.

Cõi đời này không có vĩnh viễn không bao giờ mệt mỏi yêu mời, nhưng ít ra bọn hắn từng trải qua một hồi dồi dào hùng vĩ, không tiếc tiếp cận tử vong nở rộ.

Đây là 2019 năm thu, phòng chụp ảnh bên trong nhiệt độ vừa vặn, ba cái cơ vị đồng thời ghi chép xuống một hồi kiều diễm mộng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy hắn ngước nhìn nhiều năm người, có phần thoải mái mà nghĩ, chí ít ta đã từng chạm vào mặt trăng, cho dù vẫn yếu một mình đi ngược lại, cũng không uổng.

"CUT!"

"Phi thường hoàn mỹ, quá rồi!"

Trình đến cầm cái khuếch đại âm thanh cái loa, trong thanh âm là khó nén kích động.

Trình đạo thoả mãn tình lộ rõ trên mặt, lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hung hăng cùng phó đạo diễn tán thưởng hắn: "Ngươi xem, ta không chọn lầm người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngộ tính thật vô cùng tốt, đối nhân vật lý giải không chút nào bại bởi tiền bối, Thánh Hựu đã rất hoàn mỹ rồi, Daniel không chỉ có thể nhận ở hắn hí, còn có thể dệt hoa trên gấm, nụ hôn kia ánh mắt động tác, là ta không có yêu cầu, trường thi phát huy được vô cùng tốt."

Đối diễn viễn mới tới nói, đạo diễn tán thành cố nhiên rất trọng yếu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại chột dạ đến lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi.

Chỉ có chính hắn biết, kỳ thực căn bản không có cái gì đối nhân vật sâu sắc lý giải, cũng không có cái gì tạm thời phát huy động tác, hắn chỉ là xuất phát từ bản năng, muốn ủng người kia vào lòng, muốn hôn môi cặp kia đựng đầy nước mắt con mắt, muốn dùng tối thanh âm ôn nhu nói cho hắn, "Không khóc" .

Trong những năm này, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu diễn qua mỗi một tràng khóc hí, hắn mỗi một lần, đều muốn muốn làm như thế.

Quay chụp sau khi kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trước một bước rời đi trường quay phim, ngồi ở phòng hóa trang trước gương, liều mạng hướng về trong đôi mắt tích thuốc nhỏ mắt, lạnh lẽo dịch tích tiếp xúc được nhãn cầu, hắn phản xạ có điều kiện mà nhắm mắt lại, nước thuốc theo nước mắt đồng thời chảy xuống, khóe mắt một trận đâm nhói.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác nhìn trong gương chính mình, khóc đỏ ánh mắt, trải rộng nửa khô cạn ngấn mặt, chật vật đến cực điểm.

Hắn rất ít đang khóc hí thượng gặp sự cố, càng là lần đầu tiên trải qua nước mắt thu lại không được tình huống, mới vừa khóc hí, hắn căn bản là vô dụng đến bất kỳ kỹ xảo, chỉ là trong lòng những kia khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được chua xót, bỗng dưng hóa thành sợi tơ, um tùm lượn quanh ở ngực, cũng đủ để cho hắn khóc lên một hai giờ rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng như này thất bại, diễn nhiều năm như vậy hí, cầm nhiều như vậy cúp, lại không làm được thu phóng như thường, đây không phải hắn có thể tiếp nhận sai lầm.

Càng làm cho lòng hắn sợ chính là, tựa hồ tại từ nơi sâu xa, có đồ vật gì tại triều hắn vô lực chưởng khống phương hướng phát triển, hôm nay không cầm được nước mắt, liền là cái thứ nhất cảnh cáo.

6.

Quay chụp tiến hành đến Hậu kỳ, hai người căn bản không có đối thủ hí rồi, phần lớn là tách ra quay chụp.

Hí trong Khương Nghĩa Kiến mang binh trằn trọc Vu Hoa bắc chiến khu, Ung Thành Vũ lưu tại Thượng Hải, hắn tại ngăn ngắn trong một năm đã trải qua một hồi thuế biến, lúc trước một mình một người, chỉ trông mong làm một cái mỗi ngày đọc sách nghe hí dạy học tiên sinh, đại khái là Khương Nghĩa Kiến cho hắn một cái nhà, bây giờ trong lòng cuối cùng là có nặng trịch lo lắng, liền cũng bắt đầu học xem xét thời thế, muốn vì người sử dụng nước làm những gì.

Một năm này cuối mùa thu, học đường nghỉ học, Ung Thành Vũ tại chiến lúc tòa báo tìm phần viết bài viết công tác, hắn sẽ không những khác, cuối cùng cũng coi như có thể dựa vào những người khác đó trong mắt "Vũ văn lộng mặc" làm chút có ý nghĩa chuyện tình, lại tăng thêm, hắn luôn cảm thấy như vậy sẽ cách Khương Nghĩa Kiến càng gần hơn một ít, nhìn xem những kia tiền tuyến phóng viên mang tới bức ảnh, như là nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiến ở trên chiến trường giết địch bộ dáng.

Hắn đã sớm nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiến ăn mặc quân trang bộ dáng đẹp mắt nhất, bất kỳ đắt giá ăn mặc cũng không sánh bằng được.

Ngày ấy đi ngang qua Giang Ninh đường, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy thiếu mất chút gì, xa xa nhìn thấy Thu Đường rạp hát đỏ đáy ngọn nguồn biển chữ vàng mông thượng một tầng dày đặc tro, nghiêng lệch mà treo ở dưới mái hiên, đã là lảo đà lảo đảo, hắn lúc này mới ý thức được thiếu hụt bộ phận —— ngày xưa địa phương náo nhiệt nhất, bây giờ đã hoàn toàn thay đổi.

Đại khái cũng là đáp lại "Thu Đường" hai chữ, vốn không thuộc về mùa này sự vật, cuối cùng hội rơi vào suy yếu điêu vong kết cục.

Thu Phong lạnh thấu xương, Ung Thành Vũ nắm thật chặt khăn quàng cổ, bất giác có phần thổn thức, hay là thời đại này tình cùng yêu cũng là như thế, tại nhiễm lên màu máu gia tình hình đất nước ôm ấp dưới, những kia ấu trĩ tiểu tình Tiểu Ái vọng tưởng tìm được một phương an ổn thanh tịnh địa, tại đây giống như sai lầm thời gian trong, cuối cùng muốn trở thành trên sân khấu tế phẩm.

Nhưng hắn không oán, không oán sinh không gặp thời, không oán quá nhiều bất đắc dĩ đem thâm tình vùi lấp, khi đó Khương Nghĩa Kiến hỏi hắn: "Thành vũ, ngươi nhưng nguyện, làm ta đời này người yêu "

Đời này, ở nơi này.

Ung Thành Vũ gặp gỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiến, Khương Nghĩa Kiến gặp gỡ Ung Thành Vũ, một là không hối hận, hai là không đổi.

Ngày đó quay chụp sau khi hoàn thành, Ung Thánh Hựu không việc để làm, dứt khoát trùm lên thâm hậu vũ nhung phục, cùng đạo diễn đồng thời ngồi ở tạm thời đáp chắn gió trong rạp nhìn xem máy theo dõi.

{{ hôn ước }} quay phim lúc là nóng bức Hạ Thiên, lúc đó tàu điện bên trong mấy đài làm lạnh cơ khí, cũng như trước tràn ngập tán bất tận nhiệt khí, loáng một cái cũng đã đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơ khô thẻ tre hí, mùa đông khắc nghiệt bên trong quay ngoại cảnh hí, cho dù ở dày trong quần áo dán mấy cái ấm bảo dán, cũng như trước lạnh đến mức run lên, dưới 0 mười mấy độ lúc, môi đông thậm chí ngay cả lời kịch đều nói không lưu loát.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tay hướng về trong tay áo hơi co lại, càng là có chút hoảng hốt, thẳng đến tràng vụ hô câu "action" mới đưa mắt một lần nữa tụ tập đang giám thị khí thượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không, là Khương Nghĩa Kiến đứng tại hình ảnh trung ương, phía sau là tro mịt mờ thiên, khói thuốc súng tràn ngập chiến trường.

Vừa nãy trận chiến này, lưỡng bại câu thương, Khương Nghĩa Kiến trên người quân trang được máu nhuộm đỏ, chỉ có thể khó khăn dùng súng trường chống đỡ khởi thân thể của mình, hắn mỏi mệt nhắm mắt lại, nghe máy bay địch bay qua đỉnh đầu phong minh thanh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến trong lòng biết đây đại khái là hắn trận chiến cuối cùng, sợ là không thủ được toà này rời nhà hương rất xa phương bắc thành trì rồi, nhất thời cũng không biết hổ thẹn cùng tiếc nuối hai loại tâm tình, đến tột cùng là một loại nào chiếm thượng phong.

Nhưng hắn lại đột nhiên nở nụ cười, hắn nhớ tới rời đi Thượng Hải trước một đêm, thành vũ gối lên hắn trên gối, rõ ràng bị hắn chơi đùa mệt mỏi cực, lại cố chấp không chịu ngủ, dùng đầu ngón tay khi lòng bàn tay hắn phản phản phục phục viết "Khương Nghĩa Kiến" ba chữ, một bên viết một bên nói liên miên cằn nhằn nói rất nhiều lời nói, hắn nói: "Khương Nghĩa Kiến, loại này chiến lửa tắt, chúng ta liền ở đầu hẻm mở gia phố bán cháo, ta làm lão bản, ngươi cho ta làm lão bản nương, ngươi làm cháo, ta quản tiền."

Nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiến cười đáp được, thành vũ liền tiếp tục nói: "Sau đó, chúng ta liền cẩn thận nhi mà sống qua ngày, còn sống 50 năm đều như thế qua đi xuống, ngươi nói tốt không tốt "

Khương Nghĩa Kiến lấy tay đặt ở ngực vị trí, nơi đó có trong đó túi, hắn đem cái kia giấy hôn thư, vá ở ly tâm khẩu gần nhất địa phương.

Đáng tiếc chiến trường từ trước đến giờ keo kiệt ở giây lát yên tĩnh, bên tai một lần nữa vang lên lửa đạn thanh âm , Khương Nghĩa Kiến cho thương hảo hạng lồng ngực, thật lâu nhìn chăm chú phương xa một vệt không bị khói thuốc súng nhiễm lên u ám sắc điệu mây\, ánh mắt chính là cùng sau lưng màu máu sa trường không tương xứng chút nào nhu hòa lưu luyến, hắn nhẹ nói, nói cho mình nghe, nói cho phương xa người kia nghe.

Hắn nói: "Thành vũ, ngươi cũng biết, ta còn muốn cùng ngươi hơn trăm năm."

Chỉ cần ghi nhớ người này danh tự, hắn liền có thể từ nơi này trải rộng cát cùng bụi, khắp nơi huyết cùng nước mắt địa phương, nhìn thấy ngõ hẻm làm cùng khói bếp, nghe được ve kêu cùng chó sủa, gần kề này Nhân Gian sự chằng chịt yên hỏa.

Màn ảnh chậm rãi kéo xa, Khương Nghĩa Kiến cao ngất bóng lưng càng ngày càng nhỏ, theo màn ảnh điều chỉnh tiêu điểm biến hóa dần dần mơ hồ, tại đây thời loạn lạc Sơn Hà trong, mỗi cái người vận mệnh, đều là như vậy nhỏ bé chìm nổi.

"CUT!"

Trình đạo tự mình đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa lên một bó hoa, vui mừng vỗ vỗ vị này điện ảnh người mới vai, nói: "Daniel, chúc mừng hơ khô thẻ tre."

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình căng thẳng thần kinh, nghe được đạo diễn âm thanh mới đưa đem rút ra, đứng lên lúc ngoài ý muốn phát xuất hiện lòng bàn tay của mình ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, càng là vùi đầu vào liền lạnh giá đều tạm thời không để ý đến, này nhảy vào trình độ, ai có thể nghĩ tới tuồng vui này nhân vật chính cũng không phải hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu bật cười, xem ra vị này hậu bối hành động xác thực đáng giá tán thưởng, đem không đếm xỉa đến hắn cùng kéo vào cảnh tượng bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa như còn chưa từ vừa vặn cái kia tràng hí bên trong phục hồi tinh thần lại, ánh mắt có phần dại ra, nâng một bó hoa ngốc Hề Hề mà đứng tại chỗ, tùy theo chuyên gia trang điểm giúp hắn dời đi trên mặt bùn đất cùng máu đen.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới trước mặt hắn lúc, hắn theo bản năng tiếng gọi khẽ "Thành vũ", nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng cười khẽ mới đột nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, vội vã sửa lời nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đã đến rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu cười cười, hướng hắn mở hai tay ra.

"Ầy, hơ khô thẻ tre lễ vật."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mũi bỗng dưng đau xót, dùng sức ôm đối với hắn mỉm cười người, rốt cuộc thả xuống trải qua thời gian dài cẩn thận từng li từng tí, tùy ý chính mình chui đầu vào trên bả vai hắn, âm thanh run rẩy: "Tạ, cảm tạ Thánh Hựu ca."

Được hình thể một vòng to hậu bối chăm chú ôm lấy, cảm giác ngột ngạt khó mà lơ là, Ung Thánh Hựu ổn ổn âm thanh, tận lực duy trì tiền bối thận trọng tư thái, vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng.

"Khương tiểu thịt tươi, về sau cũng phải cố gắng lên."

"Ừm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu đi, lén lút giấu đi khóe mắt nổi lên nước mắt.

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơ khô thẻ tre hí là ở một tuần lễ sau, cũng là cả {{ hôn ước }} đoàn kịch hơ khô thẻ tre hí.

1945 năm thu, Thượng Hải.

Thượng Hải này toà bàng đại thành thị, đi ngang qua lửa đạn khói thuốc súng tẩy lễ sau, như trước không chịu dỡ xuống nó kiêu ngạo nhất phồn hoa, người đi đường lui tới, giữa trưa tiếng chuông kéo thật dài hồi âm, tàu điện dọc theo quỹ đạo từ từ tiến lên, được điện quỹ dẫn dắt mỗi một tấc di động đều là quy củ mà chắc chắn.

Một năm này thu, Ung Thành Vũ từ chức tòa báo công tác, đến thu dọn đồ đạc lúc, đồng sự hỏi hắn tính toán cho sau này, hắn liền cười đáp: "Ta, chuẩn bị mở gia phố bán cháo, mình làm lão bản đâu."

Đồng sự còn muốn hỏi kỹ, Ung Thành Vũ đã thu thứ tốt chuẩn bị rời đi, khoát tay áo một cái nói: "Đi trước, còn có người đang chờ ta."

Ngày ấy từ tòa báo rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu đường vòng đi rồi Giang Ninh đường phụ cận, thấy Thu Đường rạp hát bảng hiệu lại bị treo đi lên, mấy cái công nhân đang tại một lần nữa trát phấn phía trên sơn hồng, bên cạnh trên bảng hiệu dán vào một vị danh đán trở về diễn xuất tuyên truyền báo, yên lặng nhiều năm uyển chuyển âm luật, cuối cùng trở về như cũ.

Rạp hát mới lập lúc, vì trông nom "Thu Đường" bảng hiệu, cố ý ở bên cạnh ngã xuống mấy cây Tây phủ hải đường, có lẽ là bởi vì khí hậu hoàn cảnh không lớn thích hợp hải đường sinh trưởng, nhiều năm như vậy như trước mọc thường thường.

Như vậy hiu quạnh ngày thu, chưa bao giờ xứng nắm giữ trắng noãn hoàn mĩ hoa hải đường, lại chính là hải đường quả thu hoạch thời tiết, cái kia vài cây hải đường tuy là cành cây đơn bạc, ngược lại có mấy viên thật lưa thưa hải đường quả treo ở đầu cành cây, vỏ trái cây màu sắc đỏ tươi loá mắt, cực kỳ giống dùng để viết hôn thư màu đỏ loét giấy Tuyên Thành.

Tư vị là cay đắng hoặc ngọt ngào, chỉ có hưởng qua người biết.

Ung Thành Vũ dừng bước lại, xuất thần mà nhìn cây kia hải đường cây, không biết nhớ ra cái gì đó, một hồi lâu sau, mỉm cười xoay người rời đi.

......

"CUT!"

"Thánh Hựu, chúc mừng hơ khô thẻ tre."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận trình đạo đưa tới bó hoa, sâu sắc bái một cái.

Từ bóng nhiều năm, lẽ ra sớm nên quen thuộc từ một cái đoàn kịch trằn trọc đến một cái khác đoàn kịch, từ một câu chuyện cũ vùi đầu vào khác một câu chuyện cũ quá trình, nhưng giờ khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ôm nhau chúc mừng hơ khô thẻ tre công nhân viên, càng vô duyên vô cớ mà sinh ra một loại thất vọng mất mác sầu não, trong lòng vắng vẻ, đại khái là cố sự này thật là làm cho người ta động dung.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến cái cuối cùng màn ảnh, là hắn ở trên chiến trường bóng lưng, vẫn chưa nói rõ sống chết của hắn, vừa vặn cái kia tràng hơ khô thẻ tre hí, cũng không rõ nói Ung Thành Vũ trong miệng "Chờ hắn người" đến cùng có phải không bình an trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiến, đây cũng là phải đem cố sự dẫn hướng một cái không biết kết cục, về phần tròn khuyết, toàn bằng khán giả chính mình lý giải.

Hơ khô thẻ tre lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có mặt, bị giết thanh ngày thứ hai tựu ly khai rồi đoàn kịch, chuẩn bị tập trung vào giai đoạn tiếp theo công tác, người mặc dù không ở, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là đệ nhất thời gian nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin tức.

"Chúc mừng Thánh Hựu ca thuận lợi hơ khô thẻ tre."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ trả lời một câu cảm tạ liền đưa điện thoại di động ném qua một bên, hãy còn nhìn chằm chằm trên bàn bó hoa đờ ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ngay mặt nói với hắn câu nói này, hắn cũng không có được lần trước cái kia ôm đáp lễ, thế nào giống như còn có chút tiếc nuối.

Chính đang hot người mới đều là có đuổi không xong thông cáo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại quay chụp trong lúc tiên thiếu tại trước mắt mọi người xuất hiện, hơ khô thẻ tre sau công ty kinh doanh có ý định vì hắn tăng cường lộ ra ánh sáng độ, mấy ngày nay cơ hồ là làm liên tục, tựu liên sát thanh yến đều là thật vất vả mới bứt ra tham gia.

Gấp đuổi chậm đuổi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là San San đến chậm, vì mình thất lễ cúc cung xin lỗi sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn quanh chỉnh gian bao sương, bên bàn tròn chỉ còn Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh vị trí trả không.

Trước khi đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện củ kết rất lâu, hơ khô thẻ tre yến qua đi, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc đó những kia bởi vì hí mà thành ngàn vạn tia, những kia bỗng dưng phán đoán ra chân thành thâm tình, đều sẽ trến yến tiệc nâng ly cạn chén giữa biến mất được vô ảnh vô tung.

Lui về tiền bối cùng hậu bối quan hệ, cho dù về sau lại bởi vì công tác gặp mặt, đại khái cũng chỉ còn dư lại chỗ trống lễ phép thăm hỏi ngữ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới kéo ra cái ghế, rất tự nhiên ngồi xuống, từ cửa vào đến chỗ ngồi, vài bước đường khoảng cách, hắn ở trong lòng ám ám hạ quyết tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôm nay làm không đúng, ngoại trừ cùng mọi người chạm cốc, hàn huyên lúc, những lúc khác hầu như một mực đang nhìn mình, hắn tình cờ làm bộ lơ đãng quay đầu, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt chạm vào nhau lúc, người kia lại vẫn không có dời đi ánh mắt, mà là lộ ra một cái rất rực rỡ rất hào phóng nụ cười, không e dè, quang minh chính đại tựa như.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trắng ra ánh mắt bỏng đến hoảng hốt, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là cúi đầu, làm bộ chuyên tâm dùng bữa, không được tự nhiên thu trở về thu trên cái bàn tròn sát bên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay kia.

Một bữa cơm ăn được nửa phần sau, người trên bàn trên căn bản đều đang tán gẫu, trình đạo liên tiếp mà khuyên nhà sản xuất uống rượu, hai cái sắp năm mươi tuổi lão nam nhân suýt chút nữa không có ở trên bàn cơm đánh lên, Ung Thánh Hựu thích xem nhất trình đạo ăn quả đắng, nhịn không được giúp đỡ nhà sản xuất hận trình đạo vài câu, vừa buông lỏng, sẽ không chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Lại hồi phục tinh thần lại, chính mình vừa nãy một mực ghét bỏ cái kia một chén hải sâm súp trở nên không giống nhau, trước kia xuyết ở trong đó hành băm đều bị người chọn sạch sẽ, một điểm màu xanh lục đều không thừa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn chưa tới cùng mở miệng hỏi, người kia ngược lại trước một bước hoảng loạn lên, ấp úng mà giải thích: "Cái kia, ta là dùng mới hủy đi đôi đũa giúp ngài chọn hành, ngài không cần lo lắng, nếm thử cái này súp."

"Ngươi ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này là thật sự uống không trôi hải sâm súp rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phần này cẩn thận, hắn thu không nổi.

Thừa dịp trình đạo uống nhiều quá khoác lác lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mượn cớ tỉnh rượu, đứng dậy rời tiệc, đến khách sạn tầng cao nhất sân thượng trúng gió.

Vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu uống đến cũng không nhiều, chỉ là được gió lạnh thổi, ngược lại cũng sinh ra mấy phần khinh Phiêu Phiêu ảo giác, nhưng ý thức so với bất cứ lúc nào đều phải tỉnh táo, hắn có thể mơ hồ nhận ra được, có phần hắn chậm chạp không muốn đối mặt đồ vật, ở buổi tối hôm ấy vô cùng sống động, lòng hắn biết đó là sai, nhưng căn bản không có cách nào khống chế sự tình hướng về càng sai lầm phương hướng phát triển.

Một người tại trên Thiên đài ở lại một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra, cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra một cái tin, lời ít mà ý nhiều: Đến sân thượng đến, ta có lời muốn nói.

Mấy phút sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên trời đài, đi thẳng tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh.

"Thánh Hựu ca "

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, mà là tiếp tục nhìn qua nơi xa cao ốc nghê hồng quang ảnh, hắn hỏi: "Làm sao ngươi biết ta không ăn hành, lại là nhìn của ta tống nghệ tiết mục "

"Lần trước đồng thời tại trường quay phim lúc ăn cơm, ngài thanh trong thức ăn hành thái đều lựa đi ra rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán ra cái vấn đề này ý sau lưng, kỳ thực đi vào bao sương thời điểm, hắn đã làm tốt biểu lộ chuẩn bị, bị cự tuyệt cũng nhận, cho nên mới phải thanh trước đây chuyện không dám làm đều làm toàn bộ, tứ vô kỵ đạn mà nhìn người trong lòng, quang minh chánh đại mà chiếu cố hắn, đây là hắn huyễn suy nghĩ rất nhiều năm sự tình.

"Tại sao như thế quan tâm ta "

Ung Thánh Hựu chết chết nhìn chằm chằm hắn con mắt, ngữ khí lại có chút hùng hổ doạ người.

"Bởi vì ... Yêu thích ngài."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói này nói tới rất nhẹ, lại như là nặng nề đập vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, trải qua thời gian dài xoay quanh ở trong lòng nghi hoặc, rốt cuộc chỉ hướng hắn không hy vọng thấy nhất đáp án kia.

"Cho nên ngươi đem tấm kia cây kẹp vẽ tại trong kịch bản, mỗi ngày đều xem, cũng là bởi vì yêu thích ta" hắn truy hỏi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, khó trách hắn một mực không tìm được bồi bạn chính mình rất nhiều năm họa, trả âm thầm đáng tiếc rất lâu, nguyên lai là được Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt được, hơn nữa, không có trả lại cho hắn.

"... Là."

Hắn biết cho dù hiện tại biểu lộ cũng không có ý nghĩa rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm đã nhận ra tâm ý của hắn, chỉ là một mực làm bộ không nhìn thấy, như trước như tiền bối đối xử hậu bối như thế chiếu cố hắn, đang biểu diễn chỉ lên đạo hắn, dẫn dắt hắn nhập hí, dùng ôn nhu nhất cũng phương thức tàn nhẫn nhất cự tuyệt hắn.

Hùng hổ doạ người hỏi nhiều như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu so với bất cứ lúc nào đều phải loạn, hắn theo bản năng nghĩ tại trong túi tìm hộp thuốc lá, lật ra nửa ngày mới nhớ tới, vì chụp {{ hôn ước }}, vì đắp nặn Ung Thành Vũ này sạch sành sanh nhân vật, hắn đã nửa năm chưa hút qua thuốc rồi.

Lo lắng không thể kịp thời giải quyết, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là cưỡng chế tâm tình, tâm bình khí hòa cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện diễn giải viên phạm vi lời lẽ tầm thường đề tài.

"Tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi mới vừa tiếp xúc diễn kịch không lâu, làm dễ dàng thanh nhân vật cảm tình cùng mình vò cùng nhau, nhưng ngươi phải hiểu được, có lúc nhập hí quá sâu không phải là cái gì chuyện tốt."

"Ca, nhưng ta không phải là ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa muốn mở miệng giải thích, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu lớn tiếng đánh gãy.

"Ngươi đừng coi ta là Ung Thành Vũ, hiện tại, còn có về sau, ta chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu, ta là diễn viên, là của ngươi tiền bối."

Ngữ khí thậm chí có chút cuồng loạn ý tứ , Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự ảo não, cho tới nay, là hắn tự mình dẫn dắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhập hí, bây giờ lại rơi vào cục diện như thế.

Tiền bối, diễn viên, giới hạn đã rõ ràng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến trong lúc nhất thời càng cay đắng đến nói không ra lời, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nãy tự nhủ, cùng trước đây giúp hắn nhập hí lúc lời đã nói vừa vặn ngược lại, khi đó hắn nói hắn chỉ là Ung Thành Vũ, là Khương Nghĩa Kiến để ở trong lòng trên ngọn đi thương yêu người.

Kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu nói không sai, ra hôn ước tuồng vui này, hắn xác thực không còn là Ung Thành Vũ, hắn cũng không còn là nói xong đời này tuyệt không phụ lòng Ung Thành Vũ một người Khương Nghĩa Kiến.

Nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi có thể sẽ không tin tưởng, có thể sẽ cảm thấy ta khờ Hề Hề mà nhập hí quá sâu, nhưng ta muốn nói là, ngươi không còn là Ung Thành Vũ, nhưng ngươi như cũ là ta muốn để ở trong lòng trên ngọn đi yêu người, là ta qua nhiều năm như vậy một mực nỗ lực đuổi theo một bó quang, là ta liều mạng nhón chân lên, muốn lấy xuống ngôi sao.

Nhìn trước mắt người cúi đầu không nói một lời bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được lại nói của chính mình được quá nặng đi, buồn bực mà nhu nhu mi tâm, đổi trong ngày thường chỉ đạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành động lúc giọng diệu.

"Bất kể nói thế nào, ta vẫn là của ngươi tiền bối, có những gì phương diện đóng kịch vấn đề, hoan nghênh tới tìm ta, về phần những phương diện khác liên hệ, chúng ta liền tận lực tránh khỏi."

8.

Hí chỉ là hí, từ trong đó bứt ra sau, sinh hoạt chung quy phải đi vào quỹ đạo, đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, đây là làm diễn viên mười năm qua không thể quen thuộc hơn được quá trình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tửu lượng không tính kém, sớm mấy năm bị ép cùng đạo diễn biên kịch các loại ra ngoài xã giao, mạnh mẽ luyện ra được, mặc dù cách ngàn chén không cũng vẫn kém chút khoảng cách, nhưng cũng chưa từng có trên bàn rượu thất thố qua.

{{ hôn ước }} hơ khô thẻ tre sau, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu cân nhắc tiếp tân hí, hôm nay cùng phạm vi mấy cái quen biết bằng hữu liên hoan lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu khó được thả lỏng, món ăn không ăn mấy cái, rượu ngược lại là uống không ít, loạng choà loạng choạng mà đi ra phòng khách, cự tuyệt muốn tới vịn bằng hữu của chính mình, hàm hồ nỉ non: "Ta đi cấp ... Trợ lý gọi điện thoại tiếp ta ..."

Đang ngồi đều là chín người, biết tửu lượng của hắn, tự nhiên cũng không ai đi cản.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia ngược lại tốt, hoàn toàn phụ tổ chức tín nhiệm, vừa ra phòng khách liền chạy tới trong thang lầu trên bậc thang ngồi, dựa vào tường ngủ gà ngủ gật, quá rồi một hồi lâu mới muốn từ bản thân chạy đến mục đích.

Chiêu mới tiểu trợ lý họ Kỷ, tên là kỷ niệm, đơn giản dễ nhớ, Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt lại, lật lên sổ truyền tin, vạch xuống mấy lần liền tìm tới kỷ tiểu trợ lý danh tự, chưa kịp gọi điện thoại, lại trước một bước nhìn thấy phía dưới theo sát danh tự.

Cái tên đó so với tiểu trợ lý danh tự có thêm hai chữ, thật kỳ quái, danh tự này làm sao dài như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu say lợi hại, màn hình điện thoại di động độ sáng quá cao, hắn lại có chút không thấy rõ phía trên chữ, chỉ mơ hồ nhận ra phía trước nhất dòng họ.

Khương.

Là ai ...

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức đã có chút mơ hồ, nhưng có cái danh tự từ hôn mê trong ký ức nhanh nhẹn ràng buộc, phật đi những cái kia che chắn tầm mắt mê ly sương mù, sáng loáng mà xuất hiện tại trước mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến.

Bắt đầu trước trả cảm thấy mờ mịt, nhiều thêm niệm mấy lần danh tự này, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trạng hơi động, khóe miệng đột nhiên làm nổi lên một cái cay đắng lại ngọt ngào cười.

Nguyên lai, là Khương Nghĩa Kiến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận được điện thoại lúc, không nói hai lời liền nắm lên chìa khóa xe đi ra ngoài, trong điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái rõ ràng cho thấy không tỉnh táo, đối với hắn gọi "Khương Nghĩa Kiến", khàn giọng nói xong hí trong lời kịch.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiến ta thật khó chịu, ngươi tới mang ta về nhà có được hay không ..."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiến ngươi khốn nạn ... Hôn thư là ngươi tự tay viết, ngươi bây giờ ... Yếu đổi ý sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rõ ràng bên kia tình huống cụ thể, nhưng nhất định là không thể để cho Ung Thánh Hựu một người tại bên ngoài ăn nói linh tinh, này nếu như bị người vỗ tới rồi, nhưng là phải gặp phải đại sự tới.

Nhưng mà bên kia tiểu con ma men căn bản không nghe lọt lời nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như trong ngày thường như thế gọi hắn Thánh Hựu ca, lại bị người kia lập tức bác bỏ: "Khương Nghĩa Kiến, ngươi làm sao liền tên của ta đều niệm không thuận, ngươi xưa nay chỉ gọi ta thành vũ, liền họ đều không nỡ bỏ mang."

Cái kia một mực khuyên chính mình không nên nhập hí quá sâu người, yếu say đến thật lợi hại mới có thể nói xuất lời nói như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiến bất đắc dĩ lại khổ sở, không thể làm gì khác hơn là theo hắn nói: "Ta không có đổi ý, ngươi ở đâu, ta đi đón ngươi có được hay không "

Trái hống phải hống mới hỏi ra Ung Thánh Hựu vị trí, cũng còn tốt người kia còn giữ một tia thanh minh, không có báo ra hí bên trong cũ Thượng Hải mỗ con phố ngõ hẻm danh tự, không phải vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ là sẽ phải sắp điên.

Nửa giờ sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong thang lầu bên trong tìm tới dựa vào tường ngủ được mơ hồ tiểu con ma men, vừa định đem người ôm, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái giật mình tỉnh lại, thấy là trong trí nhớ Khương Nghĩa Kiến mặt, thân thể lập tức thanh tĩnh lại, một bên lung tung lẩm bẩm, một bên ôm lấy cổ của hắn dán vào.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiến ngươi không cần ta nữa có đúng hay không, tên lừa đảo ..."

Người kia mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở liên tục lên án, như là bị thiên đại oan ức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân thể cứng đờ, cũng thật giống là về tới {{ hôn ước }} cảnh tượng bên trong.

Hí trong Ung Thành Vũ có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn khác nhau tính cách, hắn có một phần không rành thế sự ngây thơ, không hiểu che giấu tâm tình, nhưng cũng chỉ có tại Khương Nghĩa Kiến trước mặt mới sẽ lộ ra đẹp đẽ chơi xấu một mặt, như chỉ làm cho người ta lòng ngứa ngáy mèo hoang nhỏ, hí bên trong cũng có tương tự cảnh tượng, hai người nói yêu thương lúc, Ung Thành Vũ tổng hội tìm lý do cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiến chơi xấu, dựa vào men say ôm hắn không buông tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiến liền sẽ cưng chiều mà cười.

Nếu là Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo, là kiên quyết sẽ không làm như vậy khác người cử động.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng biết đã biết là ở lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn, nhưng vẫn là khắc chế không được muốn muốn tới gần hắn bản năng, hắn tróc xuống áo khoác choàng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, đem người hoành ôm, như Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong điện thoại nói như vậy, dẫn hắn về nhà.

Uống chút mật ong nước, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhét vào trong chăn gói kỹ lưỡng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là ánh mắt mê ly, vừa nãy tâm tình kích động, khóe mắt thậm chí có chút ửng hồng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm bận trước bận sau chiếu cố hắn người, đầu tại rượu cồn ảnh hưởng hỗn loạn, có một loại khinh Phiêu Phiêu chân thật cảm giác, nhưng hắn không dám chút nào thả lỏng, trong lòng tựa hồ có cái thanh âm đang nhắc nhở, Khương Nghĩa Kiến kỳ thực đã rời đi hắn, cảnh tượng như vậy là một loại nào đó hy vọng xa vời, không dùng sức bắt được lời nói, nhất định sẽ hối hận.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng khăn lông ướt cho Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa mặt, người kia hai gò má đỏ hồng tựa hồ rõ ràng hơn, hắn nhíu mày lại, dùng bàn tay thử một chút cái trán nhiệt độ, sợ cảm giác không chính xác, liền muốn đi tìm ống thủy.

Một giây sau, áo sơmi góc áo bị người chặt chẽ kéo lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau lưng ôm tới, dùng mềm mại tóc cọ xát hắn sau gáy.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiến, ngươi cuối cùng vẫn là trở về cùng ta đồng thời mở phố bán cháo có đúng hay không, ta không tin ngươi cam lòng ném ta xuống."

"Ngươi đừng đi."

Yếu thế giống như giọng diệu, tại bên hông nắm chặt hai tay của, dễ như ăn cháo khống chế được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim đó bay lên cùng tung tích, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở dài, xoay người về ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cúi người tại thái dương của hắn ấn cái trước hôn.

"Ta không đi, ngươi ngoan ngoãn."

Ta làm sao cam lòng đi, trừ phi, ngươi đẩy ra ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị cháo hoa mùi gạo thơm tỉnh lại.

Say rượu phía sau đau sắp nứt, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa huyệt Thái dương ngồi dậy, lại nặng nề ngã trở về trên gối đầu, hắn khó khăn mở mắt ra, thất thần nhìn chằm chằm sáng choang trần nhà, cảm nhận được huyệt Thái dương tại thình thịch mà nhảy, đầu óc trống rỗng, ký ức trả dừng lại tại tối hôm qua liều mạng uống rượu thời điểm, sau đó, hẳn là trợ lý đem hắn kéo về nhà.

Như vậy trạng thái kéo dài mười phút, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn biết mình tửu lượng không tốt, uống say về sau yêu nhất cùng người đại diện nói mò, vừa định cùng trợ lý xác nhận một chút tối hôm qua uống nhỏ nhặt sau có hay không làm cái gì chuyện ngu xuẩn, lại nhìn thấy trò chuyện ghi chép phía trên nhất cái kia một cột, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trò chuyện thời gian, 37 phút.

Tối hôm qua hoang đường ký ức, một mạch dâng lên trên.

Hắn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại, khóc lóc nói rồi thật nhiều {{ hôn ước }} trong lời kịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới đón hắn, một đường đều không có cúp điện thoại, hắn trọn vẹn nói rồi 37 phút mê sảng, hắn ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, không quan tâm mà dán đi lên, hắn lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện góc áo không cho hắn đi, miễn cưỡng muốn khiến hắn cùng chính mình ngủ, hắn ...

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo chăn, đem mình toàn bộ che phủ đi, nặng nề thở dài một hơi.

Phải hay không buồn cười quá, nhập hí quá sâu người, đến tột cùng là một mực cùng nhân vật tổng cộng tình Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vẫn là luôn luôn tự xưng là tỉnh táo chính hắn đây này.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới nhà bếp, nhìn thấy cửa tủ lạnh thượng dán vào một tấm tiện lợi dán, trên đó viết: Tỉnh ngủ sau ăn chút cháo, không phải vậy hội đau bụng, nếu như mát lạnh nhớ rõ thêm hâm lại.

Trong nồi cháo hoa còn nóng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là vừa rời đi không lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu múc thêm một chén cháo nữa, tại bên cạnh bàn ăn ngồi xuống.

Hắn nhớ tới Ung Thành Vũ nói: "Khương Nghĩa Kiến, loại này chiến lửa tắt, chúng ta liền ở đầu hẻm mở gia phố bán cháo, ta làm lão bản, ngươi cho ta làm lão bản nương, ngươi làm cháo, ta quản tiền."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt tấm kia tiện lợi dán, thẳng đến giấy thật mỏng lên nhăn nheo, quá rồi rất lâu, trên bàn kia chén cháo từ lâu mát thấu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới lấy điện thoại di động ra, mở ra cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối thoại khung, từ từ đánh chữ, lại từng chữ từng chữ xóa bỏ.

Hắn viết: Cám ơn ngươi cháo, ăn thật ngon.

Hắn xóa bỏ lại viết: Tối hôm qua xin lỗi, ta uống quá nhiều rồi, ngươi đừng coi là thật.

Hắn xóa bỏ lại viết: Chúng ta không nên sẽ liên lạc lại rồi.

Một cái tin xóa sửa chữa đổi, cuối cùng vẫn là không thể gửi đi thành công, Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn vừa ngoan tâm, kéo hắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện WeChat.

9.

{{ hôn ước }} đẩy bất nhập chủ lưu đề tài, miễn cưỡng quá rồi chung thẩm, biên tập công tác cũng cơ bản hoàn thành, rất nhanh tiến vào khua chiêng gõ trống tuyên truyền kỳ, nói cách khác Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào tiếp tục ẩn núp Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi.

Tuyên bố trước một ngày, đột nhiên tuôn ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân vắng chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có phần cảm giác khó chịu, hắn không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thật sự thân thể không khỏe, trả là bởi vì chính mình thái độ làm cho hắn triệt để quyết định buông tha cho, bất kể là nguyên nhân nào, đều cho trong lòng hắn loạn tung lên chập choạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được chửi mình lập dị: Đây không phải ngươi hy vọng nhất nhìn đến kết quả sao, đây cũng là đang miên man suy nghĩ cái gì.

Hiện trường buổi họp báo, Ung Thánh Hựu một người ứng phó phóng viên giải trí vấn đề, {{ hôn ước }} như vậy đồng tính đề tài, tự nhiên trốn bất quá về hai vị diễn viên chính "Hí bên ngoài sinh tình" bát quái, Ung Thánh Hựu bình tĩnh mà trả lời: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện là một vị làm ưu tú diễn viên, tuy rằng ta là tiền bối, nhưng trên người hắn có rất nhiều đáng giá ta học tập địa phương, hi vọng có cơ hội có thể lần nữa hợp tác."

Trung quy trung củ đáp án, ở đây phóng viên đều tìm không ra tật xấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khoảng cách say rượu mất khống chế đêm đó, đã qua ba tháng.

Hai người muốn vì {{ hôn ước }} thu lại tuyên truyền khúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ca sĩ xuất thân, trên người ôm lấy đứng đầu nhất lưu lượng, tuyên truyền khúc do hắn đến hát không thể dị nghị, Ung Thánh Hựu bộ phận, nhưng là tại ca khúc mở đầu cùng phần cuối tất cả niệm một đoạn độc thoại, độc thoại xuất từ trong phim ảnh kinh điển lời kịch, còn có cái kia giấy hôn thư nội dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến phòng thu âm lúc, ghi âm lão sư không ở, chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, ăn mặc màu đen vệ y, phối hợp quần vận động cùng giầy cứng, là hắn quen thuộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hí bên ngoài bộ dáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn đi vào, có phần cứng đờ đứng thẳng lên lưng, kéo xuống khẩu trang, đứng lên bái một cái, cùng hắn tại đoàn kịch lúc đối mỗi cái công nhân viên như thế, tiêu chuẩn chín mươi độ.

"Tiền bối, xin lỗi, ta về sau sẽ không lại quấy rầy ngài."

Nhìn xem người kia lộ ra mệt mỏi cặp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy có đồ vật gì ngạnh ở ngực, cái kia "Ngài" chữ như cây đao, lạnh như băng đâm về hắn, mà hết thảy này đều là hắn một tay tạo thành.

"Daniel, ngươi không cần như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng nói.

"Ta còn có một chuyện cuối cùng muốn nhờ ngài, ngài ... Có thể đem bức họa kia trả lại cho ta ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng khó chịu, nhưng vẫn là giả vờ lạnh nhạt hỏi ngược lại: "Bức họa kia rất trọng yếu "

"Là, rất trọng yếu." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu, như là đang lầm bầm lầu bầu: "Bảy năm trước, là ngươi diễn viên xuất đạo năm thứ ba, ngươi diễn cái kia bộ kịch truyền hình, mỗi tuần một tuần hai buổi tối truyền bá, đó là ta lần thứ nhất tại trên ti vi nhìn thấy ngươi."

Năm ấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mười bảy tuổi, luyện xong múa về đến nhà, tiện tay mở ti vi, gặp được sau này bảy năm giữa, khiến hắn vui mừng lại khổ sở, khiến hắn kiêu ngạo lại tự ti, khiến hắn liều mạng đuổi theo người kia.

Lúc đó, 22 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu phẫn diễn 18 tuổi học sinh cấp ba, ăn mặc sạch sẻ đồng phục cao trung, cưỡi xe đạp, Lưu Hải bị gió thổi được hơi loạn, thiếu một chút được không thủ quy tắc xe con đụng tới, hắn không có thu được chủ xe áy náy, lại dừng xe ngồi xổm ở mặt cỏ bên cạnh, nghiêm túc cẩn thận cùng một con quất sắc mèo nhỏ đối thoại: "Nơi này rất nguy hiểm nha, đi chỗ khác chơi.

Thế giới này lạnh lùng, keo kiệt, bách độc bất xâm, nhưng hắn như trước tỉnh táo, ôn nhu, không nhiễm một hạt bụi.

Một ngày kia, lòng tràn đầy chỉ biết là luyện múa tiểu tử ngốc, đầu đầy đại hãn mà về đến nhà, giật mình tại trước máy truyền hình, được chọt trúng nội tâm mềm mại nhất địa phương.

Vừa bắt đầu chỉ là thưởng thức, chỉ là ngước nhìn, sau đến xem rất nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu đắp nặn nhân vật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cũng nảy sinh ý nghĩ như thế: Muốn dùng chính mình chỉ một nhân sinh, đi diễn dịch chúng sinh bên trong giảng không xong cố sự.

"Ta nói như vậy đại khái lại muốn chọc ngài chê cười, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo ra một cái mỉm cười, như là đang giảng giải thời kỳ trưởng thành đã làm việc ngốc: "Từ khi đó bắt đầu ta chỉ muốn, đợi được có một ngày, ta nỗ lực đi tới bên cạnh ngươi rồi, ta nhất định phải cẩn thận mà ôm một cái ngươi, ôm một cái cái kia sẽ cùng mèo nhỏ đối thoại đồ ngốc."

Người này nhìn như thoải mái mà kể ra mỗi câu lời nói, tự tự cú cú toàn bộ đâm ở trong lòng, lại nghe tiếp nhất định sẽ mất khống chế, sẽ bị hổ thẹn cùng tự trách, còn có một chút không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được cảm xúc, kéo vào vạn kiếp bất phục vực sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng mà đánh gãy hắn: "Đừng nói nữa, quay đầu lại ta để trợ lý thanh họa đưa qua cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện, bất luận hắn đối tình cảm của mình yếu ngược dòng tìm hiểu đến một cái nào đó tràng đối thủ hí vẫn là bảy năm trước đó, hắn yêu thích thủy chung là trong suốt rộng thoáng, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đó nhìn thấy chính mình hốt hoảng chật vật cái bóng, chỉ biết càng thêm không đất dung thân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ghi âm lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu rồi cùng ghi âm lão sư đồng thời ngồi ở thiết bị trong phòng điều khiển, hai gian phòng ngăn cách là màu trà tường thủy tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu mang tai nghe, bên tai là Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng trầm thấp, liền ngay cả ca từ dừng lại giữa tiếng hít thở đều vô cùng rõ ràng, xuyên thấu qua pha lê, có thể nhìn thấy người kia mỗi cái biểu lộ.

Lúc ca hát Khương Nghĩa Kiện có khó gặp nghiêm túc, hơi nhíu lông mày, thậm chí tản ra tương tự với cùng ngoại giới cô lập cảm giác cô tịch, Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó có thử nghe qua tuyên truyền khúc deo, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm phối hợp quen thuộc giai điệu, lại hợp thành cảm giác hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Tuyên truyền khúc tên là {{ không hẹn mà gặp }}.

"Vận mệnh phong tỏa, ôn nhu trao đổi."

"Hải đường ở thu, nửa giấy hoang đường."

"Trận này không hẹn mà gặp, dư lưu lại cái trăm năm trả lại cho ngươi."

Làm từ người cái kia một cột, viết tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy, có đồ vật gì ầm ầm sụp đổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng nói cách tai nghe truyền vào đến, âm quỹ chung quanh khí lưu bay lên lại chìm xuống, hội tụ thành ầm ầm sóng dậy biển, như nước thủy triều ôn nhu cuốn qua màng nhĩ của hắn cùng trái tim, phá tan một đạo phòng tuyến cuối cùng.

Không hẹn mà gặp.

Là sĩ quan cùng dạy học tiên sinh tại tàu điện thượng cái kia tràng gặp gỡ, trói buộc hai chữ đệ nhất bút từ đó viết xuống, cũng là bảy năm trước, chỉ biết là khiêu vũ tiểu tử ngốc cùng trong màn ảnh ngây ngô diễn viễn mới cái kia tràng gặp gỡ, một hồi không nhìn thấy phần cuối truy đuổi từ đó khởi hành.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến nhìn xem phương xa một vệt mây\, ánh mắt nhu hòa lưu luyến, rồi lại kiên định mạnh mẽ, phảng phất đủ để xuyên thấu cùng Ung Thành Vũ trong lúc đó cách nhau núi đồi hồ biển.

"Thành vũ, ngươi cũng biết, ta còn muốn cùng ngươi hơn trăm năm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò, sóng mắt lưu chuyển giữa dễ dàng bại lộ hắn căng thẳng cùng chờ mong.

"Tiền bối, ta về sau ... Có thể gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca ư "

Đùa trong giỡn ngoài từng giọt từng giọt, từng chữ từng câu, một tránh một màn, từ trước mắt hoảng hốt mà qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiến cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai tấm tương đồng rồi lại bất đồng khuôn mặt chồng vào nhau, cuối cùng dùng một ca khúc, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy rẽ mây nhìn thấy mặt trời sau trời quang.

Liên quan với mất khống chế đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực nỗ lực lừa gạt mình, hắn sẽ làm ra như vậy khác người cử động, bất quá là xuất phát từ "Ý khó bằng", {{ hôn ước }} bộ phim này bản thân liền là ý khó bằng, hắn lúc trước chính là được điểm này đánh động, mới nhận như thế một bộ đồng tính đề tài điện ảnh.

Nhưng hắn rõ ràng so với ai khác đều hiểu, chỉ là không dám thừa nhận, hắn bất quá là dựa vào men say, dựa vào một cái bóng ảo, phát tiết không chỗ sắp đặt tưởng niệm, hắn sớm nên xé nát quanh quẩn bên tai bên tâm khẩu bất nhất (*nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo), đẩy ra che chắn tầm mắt Hư Thực hình ảnh.

Nếu như nói hí bên trong hai người tại tàu điện thượng lần thứ nhất thấy mặt, phong tỏa mấy tiếng bên trong, là Khương Nghĩa Kiến cùng Ung Thành Vũ cả đời trói buộc bắt đầu, như vậy hiện tại thời khắc này, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phong tỏa.

Khóa lại chính là tâm, không phải từ bất kỳ địa phương nào diễn sinh ra tình cùng muốn, càng không quan cũ Thượng Hải cái kia Đoạn Trần duyên chuyện cũ.

Giữa bọn họ là không hẹn mà gặp, càng là không thể đối kháng.

Phòng thu âm bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kẹt ở một chỗ thăng điều, còn tại từng cái toàn diện hát thử, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không chờ được rồi, hắn cùng lão sư lên tiếng chào hỏi liền vội vã mà rời khỏi.

Hắn muốn đi nắm tấm kia họa.

Phản quay về chổ ở trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở bảo mẫu xe hàng cuối cùng, mở ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện tham gia tuyển tú tiết mục lúc tự giới thiệu mình video.

Hai năm trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trên mặt còn có chút chưa kịp bỏ đi trẻ con mập, nhuộm một đầu làm chói mắt hồng nhạt mái tóc, ăn mặc một thân Harry Potter ngoại bào, trong tay trả cầm căn đạo cụ gậy chống, nụ cười có phần câu nệ.

"Các vị Quốc Dân người chế tác các ngươi khỏe, ta là xã Luyện Tập Sinh Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

Sau đó, rất nhiều người chỉ xem được từng tới phân ánh sáng lóa mắt khâu, rất nhiều người hãy còn phán định hắn từ idol đến diễn viên đoạn đường này, lời thề son sắt nói những kia đường đều thuận lợi được kỳ cục, lại đã quên bị kêu là God Da nie người kia, đã từng tiêu tốn tại Luyện Tập Thất thời gian, đại khái muốn so bất luận cái nào xuất thân chính quy diễn viên, đối với tấm gương luyện tập biểu lộ thời gian dài hơn nhiều, bởi vì quanh năm luyện múa, tay phải ngón tay cái thương sớm liền thành không cách nào trị tận gốc ổ bệnh, cũng bởi vì sân khấu kinh nghiệm, mới có thể làm đến như vậy thuận buồm xuôi gió mà khiêu chiến hành động.

Cái này cười rộ lên đần độn đại nam hài, bỏ ra nhiều năm như vậy mới đứng ở vị trí hiện tại thượng.

Những này, là từng cái thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện người rõ ràng giải sự tình, là bọn hắn toàn bộ chắc chắn khởi nguồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mũi đau xót, nhưng ai có thể nói cho hắn, hắn đại nam hài, lại là bỏ ra bao nhiêu năm, mới đi đến bên cạnh hắn đây này.

Nhiều như vậy để lại dấu vết ôn nhu trong nháy mắt, nhìn về phía hắn thời điểm khóe mắt đuôi lông mày tất cả đều là không giấu được vui mừng, cái kia tuyệt không chỉ có là bởi vì nhập hí quá sâu, cái kia rõ ràng là bảy năm giữa tầng tầng điệp gia ôn nhu quán tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có một cái hoang đường ý tưởng, có lẽ Khương Nghĩa Kiến cùng Ung Thành Vũ, đúng là hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đời trước, bọn hắn làm sao cam lòng sát vai mà qua, làm sao cam lòng lẫn nhau phụ lòng.

Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được tự giễu, đại khái là cử chỉ điên rồ rồi, vì cho trận này trầm luân giao cho một cái hợp tình giải thích hợp lý, liền như vậy mượn cớ đều không buông tha.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ ghế sau xe tường kép bên trong lục lọi ra một tờ giấy, đại khái là chưa kịp xử lý giấy vụn, mặt trái thậm chí in một cái nào đó tống nghệ tiết mục quá trình, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn lại cho mình do dự cơ hội.

Hắn dùng một nhánh nhanh đoạn thủy viết ký tên, thanh giấy đặt ở trên cửa sổ xe, từng đường từng nét, đem hí trong cái kia giấy đại biểu trang trọng nghi thức cảm giác hôn thư, một lần nữa viết tại đây trương rách rưới trên giấy.

Bảo mẫu xe còn tại trên đường đi, tình hình giao thông không được tốt lắm, xe cũng không vững vàng, Ung Thánh Hựu viết chữ quá trình gập ghềnh trắc trở, có mấy cái chữ thậm chí viết xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, nhưng hắn nhìn xem đầu đi đặt ngang hàng hai cái danh tự, trong lòng là chưa bao giờ nhận thức quá an ổn.

Này giấy hôn thư, còn lâu mới có được hí bên trong đạo cụ tinh xảo, nhưng cũng bình thường chân thực, nó mỗi một câu Thệ ngôn, đều thuộc về chân thực tồn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, không cần dựa vào một phân một hào nhân vật tổng cộng tình hoặc là biểu diễn kỹ xảo.

Trở về nơi ở, Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc đem tấm kia họa sắp xếp gọn, cùng vừa vặn viết xong hôn thư đặt ở cùng một chỗ, một bên xuống lầu, một bên bấm Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại.

Đánh chuông mười ba giây mới chuyển được, "Thánh Hựu ca" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm bên trong, mặc dù là cách sai lệch sóng điện từ, cũng như trước có thể nghe ra nồng nặc do dự cùng thăm dò.

"Ngươi ở đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp giải thích, chỉ là thực sự muốn biết người kia tọa độ, hắn như là bão táp bên trong cần gấp chỉ dẫn đi ngược lại thuyền, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là hắn duy nhất cột mốc, cho hắn toàn bộ an tâm.

"Ta còn tại phòng thu âm, vừa mới chuẩn bị đi."

"Cũng là đừng đi, tại nguyên chỗ chờ ta."

Lần này, đổi ta đi tới bên cạnh ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiến cùng Ung Thành Vũ không thể không bỏ qua tất cả, cái kia giấy không kịp có hiệu lực hôn ước, hôn ước thượng từng chữ từng câu Thệ ngôn, liền do chúng ta tới từng cái bổ sung.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi biết không, ta cũng muốn cùng ngươi hơn trăm năm.

END.

\------

Hôm nay phí lời có phần nhiều.

Liên quan với rời đi cảnh tượng, ta ở trong lòng diễn thử qua rất nhiều lần, bởi vì xuất hiện sinh một ít chuyện, kỳ thực sớm tại bốn tháng thời điểm liền nghĩ tới muốn rời đi, chỉ là một mực không nỡ bỏ, kéo cho tới bây giờ.

Vốn là quyết định tại 825 ngày ấy, phát xong sinh hạ sau, không có tiếc nuối nói gặp lại, cũng vẫn muốn, cuối cùng một phần luận văn tốt nghiệp, phải từ từ viết, muốn hảo hảo viết, không nghĩ tới ngày hôm nay sớm tới trước rồi, bao nhiêu vẫn còn có chút vội vàng.

Sẽ không tiêu số cũng sẽ không khóa văn, nơi này có quá bao nhanh vui cười trong nháy mắt, ta không nỡ bỏ, về sau cái số này sẽ còn tiếp tục dùng, làm của ta tiểu không gian, có thể sẽ tiếp tục viết, viết một ít không quan hệ bất kỳ cp tiểu cố sự.

Ta người này làm không được tự nhiên, tự ti cấp mười, trong lòng có mười ngàn loại cần thiết cùng không cần thiết lo lắng, không gửi công văn đi thời điểm, đều là thật không tiện login nói chút phí lời các loại, rất sợ như vậy sẽ bị chán ghét, liền ngay cả xuất hiện đang viết những câu nói này, đang tại nghĩ, có thể hay không bị chán ghét, cho nên thật sự đã đến cáo biệt ngày hôm nay, vẫn là lựa chọn tại văn chưa mới nói những thứ này.

Kỳ thực cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, ta đã từng đã đáp ứng một cái tiểu bằng hữu, rời đi cần sớm rất lâu nói, thật sự xin lỗi nha, ta nuốt lời rồi.

Ta như vậy không học thức gà mờ tay bút, viết văn đúng là đánh bậy đánh bạ, ta biết mình một mực viết rất dở, nhưng vẫn không nỡ bỏ những này trân quý yêu thích, một mực ỳ ở chỗ này không muốn rời đi, đại khái là bởi vì xuất hiện sinh quá tệ, mới sẽ muốn tránh tại bảy phần ngọt danh tự này sau lưng, dùng giả vờ đi ra ôn nhu đi trao đổi bị người cảm giác của ưa thích.

Giữa chúng ta cố sự đây, là ngày xuân hạn định thư tình, là đêm hè hạn định Hanabi, là mùa đông hạn định ngọt bánh, là giữa hè tiếng ve sầu trong Montage, là không kịp được viết ra, trời thu vì ngươi hạ xuống, vì ngươi mê muội.

Hôm nay là ngày mùng 7 tháng 8, là ta trở thành bảy phần ngọt thứ 287 thiên, là chén xuất đạo hai chu niên ngày kỷ niệm, là Thất Tịch tiết .

Yếu tối nghiêm túc nói lại lần nữa: Cám ơn ngươi quang lâm của ta mộng, gặp ngươi nhóm, là vận may của ta.

Cuối cùng muốn vẫn như cũ yêu ca ca đệ đệ nói, cũng nói với các ngươi, là thần tượng của ta, dưới 0 sôi trào lão sư, một phần gọi là {{ không uổng }} văn trong câu nói sau cùng.

"Yêu ngươi kêu ta tốt phong quang, không uổng."

Trở lên, dùng ăn vui vẻ, yếu một mực sung sướng.


	17. Chapter 17

【 đan ung ban ngày mật ngữ

Ban ngày mật ngữ

* cảnh sát X thầy thuốc

* người trưởng thành nói yêu thương

* ung thầy thuốc đuổi ngược Khương cảnh quan

* thiết lập Khương cảnh quan trước mặt vợ có đứa con gái, chú ý tránh sét

1.

Nhân thế mãnh liệt, nửa chụp đèn lửa,

Vì ngươi lưu lại một thư ban ngày mật ngữ.

2.

Bắt đầu mùa đông rồi.

Năm nay hơi ấm tới chậm, tạm thời phòng nghỉ bị tấm đệm thấm đầy cảm giác mát, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mê hoặc không đến nửa giờ đã bị đông lạnh tỉnh, a lấy tức giận đẩy cửa ra, trong ngực còn suy đoán cái chén nước ấm tay, đi ngang qua hộ sĩ đứng lúc cùng chúng tiểu cô nương đánh cho: "Nhiều xuyên qua điểm, hôm nay thật là lạnh a."

Mấy cái tiểu hộ sĩ nói cấp cho hắn mấy cái ấm bảo dán, Ung Thánh Hựu khoát tay áo nói không dùng, cười cười, suy đoán hắn giữ ấm chén chậm rãi bước đi thong thả quay về khám gấp phòng trực ban, sau lưng truyền đến chúng tiểu cô nương đè thấp thanh âm hưng phấn, tại thảo luận ung thầy thuốc là cả khám gấp vẻ mặt gặp đảm đương, tuy rằng lời tương tự mỗi ngày đều có thể nghe được, nhưng chủ đề nhân vật chính vẫn có chút đắc ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối ngoại công bố bản thân hai mươi chín đã có chút ít năm, kỳ thật năm nay cuối tháng tám qua ba mươi ba tuổi sinh nhật, ung thầy thuốc đương nhiên sẽ không thừa nhận bản thân lão, thậm chí mỗi sáng sớm còn muốn đối với tấm gương tự luyến ( quá chú ý chăm sóc đến vẻ đẹp của mình ) trong chốc lát.

Chậc chậc, đẹp trai như vậy, tiếp qua mười năm cũng vẫn có thể dùng một cái mỉm cười sẽ đem hộ sĩ đứng chúng tiểu cô nương mê được thất điên bát đảo.

Đêm nay khám gấp ngược lại là khó được thanh nhàn, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm cái nước ấm túi, nằm ở phòng trực ban trên mặt bàn ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng, đột nhiên bị trong hành lang một hồi la hét ầm ĩ thanh âm bừng tỉnh, đeo lên kính mắt vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, khôi phục lại duỗi lưng một cái, cái này mới đi ra khỏi phòng xem xét tình huống bên ngoài.

Là mấy người cảnh sát, nói là bọn hắn đội trưởng chế ngự phạm nhân thời điểm bị thương, hơn nửa đêm bệnh viện nhân thủ chưa đủ, không thể kịp thời xử lý miệng vết thương, có cá tính con nhanh chóng nhỏ cảnh sát hãy cùng hộ sĩ cãi vã rồi.

Trách nhiệm thời gian chuồn mất ngủ ung thầy thuốc hậu tri hậu giác có chút băn khoăn, an ủi hộ sĩ vài câu, liền kêu gọi mấy cái cảnh sát cùng hắn tiến vào phòng.

Chính là cảm thấy cái kia bị kêu là "Khương đội" nam nhân có chút nhìn quen mắt, nhưng nghĩ không ra là tại nơi nào bái kiến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn bôi thuốc lúc thần tình, lông mi rủ xuống một ít mảnh âm ảnh, lông mày hơi hơi khóa lên, như là tại im ắng oán trách miệng vết thương khó ứng phó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút sững sờ, tựa hồ liền đau đớn cảm giác cũng trở nên không thể cảm giác rồi, hắn không nghĩ tới lại ở chỗ này gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn tựa hồ còn không có nhận ra mình.

Đương nhiên, hắn nhận thức không ra bản thân cũng rất bình thường.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại dùng rượu cồn cho miệng vết thương trừ độc, trên cánh tay là vết đao, miệng vết thương rất sâu, nhìn xem huyết nhục mơ hồ đấy, Ung Thánh Hựu làm theo phép tựa như nói một câu: "Có thể sẽ có đau một chút, kiên nhẫn một chút." Hắn đương nhiên biết rõ sâu như vậy miệng vết thương, coi như là hắn không một chút phân tâm cũng không có khả năng chỉ có một chút đau.

Kỳ thật điểm ấy tổn thương đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói cơ hồ là chuyện thường ngày, vốn định lấy quay về cục cảnh sát tùy tiện băng bó một chút, bớt chậm trễ thời gian, ai biết {bị:được} hắn mấy cái đội viên mang lấy lên bệnh viện.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng chính mình nói chuyện, không trả lời giống như không quá lễ phép, Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy tư một lát sau còn là buồn buồn đáp âm thanh: "Ừ."

Nhưng hắn câu này "Ừ" vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên như là thể hồ quán đỉnh bình thường, hắn mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thoáng cái theo dính đầy bụi bặm trong trí nhớ ném ra đóng ở trước mắt người này rải rác đoạn ngắn.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn trường cấp 3 đồng học.

"Ngươi là? Khương Nghĩa Kiện?"

Bạn học cũ quen biết nhau tình cảnh nhập lại không thế nào ôn nhu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính tình khó chịu, cả buổi nghẹn không xuất ra một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu lời tuy nhiều, bất đắc dĩ chăm chú xử lý miệng vết thương lúc cũng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng làm tự giới thiệu, ôn chuyện là không thể nào đấy, dù sao giữa bọn họ cũng không có bao nhiêu "Chuyện xưa" có thể dùng đến lẫn nhau quen thuộc.

Miệng vết thương rất nhanh xử lý tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn nói chút gì đó, nhưng nghĩ đến vừa bắt trở lại phạm nhân vẫn chờ hắn tra xét, đành phải đơn giản nói tạ.

Chính phải ly khai lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên gọi hắn lại.

"Ai, Khương cảnh quan, như thế nào cũng coi như là bạn học cũ, thêm cái hơi thư chứ?"

"Tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đội viên của hắn đám đi ra bệnh viện, tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi duỗi lưng một cái.

Hắn người như vậy như thế nào làm cảnh sát rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng nôn rãnh, không đều nói gặp được việc khó tìm nhiệt tâm cảnh sát nhân dân sao, hiện tại cảnh sát thúc thúc nếu đều như vậy lời nói ít lại mặt không biểu tình, dân chúng không bị hừ chạy cũng không tệ rồi.

Trách không được nghe được câu kia "Ừ" là hắn có thể nhận ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người này lại cây lại ngốc bộ dạng, thật đúng là một chút không thay đổi.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không phải là cái gì sống yên ổn tính cách, từ nhỏ liền muốn giày vò cũng muốn đắc chí, công tác về sau thu liễm hơn nhiều, bên người đồng sự cũng nhìn không ra, còn thường xuyên cho hắn khấu trừ cái gì "Trầm ổn cẩn thận, xử sự mượt mà" tâng bốc, Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân nghe đều cảm giác được xấu hổ.

Vậy cũng không, muốn là bọn hắn biết mình trường cấp 3 thời điểm là cái gì đắc chí bộ dáng, vẫn không thể chấn kinh cái cằm rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu mười sáu tuổi liền ý thức được bản thân hướng giới tính căn người bình thường không giống nhau, hắn không có cảm giác mình là cái gì dị loại, ngược lại bằng phẳng bằng phẳng lay động, chỉ bất quá thời kỳ trưởng thành đệ nhất bút ngây ngô nhớ lại chuyển không lên đài trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại nhớ tới cũng cảm giác mình lúc ấy là rất phạm hai đấy.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu ưa thích lớp học sinh vật lão sư, lão sư vừa tốt nghiệp không bao lâu, tao nhã khí chất tăng thêm hài hước khôi hài tính cách, rất lấy đệ tử ưa thích, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình lúc ấy như thế nào liền ma, liền vì có thể theo nam thần trong miệng nghe được vài câu khích lệ, hắn đệ tử vật được kêu là một cái nghiêm túc, về sau có thể thi đậu tốt nhất viện y học trường học khả năng còn muốn cảm tạ đoạn thời gian kia nổi điên học tập.

Ai biết cấp ba lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm mến lão sư chuyện này không biết tại sao lại bị người phát hiện, loại sự tình này một khi truyền bá sẽ càng truyền càng khó nghe, toàn lớp người trông thấy hắn hãy cùng trông thấy ôn như Thần, có thể tránh liền tránh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đắc chí đã quen, nghe được có người tại sau lưng của hắn nói luyên thuyên, lập tức liền chính diện đỗi qua: "Dù thế nào, ta thích người nào ngươi cũng có ý kiến, ngươi sợ không phải thầm mến ta đi?"

Qua đã nhiều năm như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ lại trường cấp 3 thời điểm còn là gặp cảm thán, bản thân khi đó thật sự đắc chí.

Mười bảy tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện tức thì hoàn toàn bất đồng, hắn lúc ấy là ngoan ngoãn học tập đệ tử tốt, đeo một bộ khoa học tự nhiên nam thiết yếu kính đen, ngồi ở phòng học hàng cuối cùng, bởi vì lời nói ít, thật sự thật không có tồn tại cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đến cấp ba mới biết mình trong lớp còn có người như vậy.

Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vừa đi vào phòng học, đồng học ngay tại nhỏ giọng nghị luận, ngồi chung quanh hắn đồng học gặp hắn đã đến cũng bắt đầu chuyển cái bàn chuyển cái ghế.

Liền thừa hàng cuối cùng cái kia đeo mắt kiếng nam sinh không có động tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy kỳ lạ quý hiếm, cái này người lại đem hắn nhô lên cao tức giận, hắn cánh tay khẽ chống ngồi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh trên mặt bàn, ngữ khí nghiền ngẫm: "Ai? Ngươi không né lấy ta?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, nói câu "Ừ" lại cúi đầu xuống tiếp tục làm bài.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng trán, nghĩ thầm mẫu thân ngươi cái gì ừ, cùng cái như đầu gỗ đấy.

Sau lưng đồng học tiếng nghị luận càng lúc càng lớn, khó nghe hình dung từ cũng không che giấu chút nào, Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng sớm đã thành thói quen, nhưng không biết tại sao, giờ phút này đột nhiên liền tâm phiền vô cùng, hắn cầm qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bàn bản bút ký tiện tay đảo, mỗi một tờ đều là công tinh tế chỉnh bút ký.

Ung Thánh Hựu câu dẫn ra khóe môi, cố ý dùng tay chặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại làm đạo kia toán học đề, thẳng đến người nọ rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu nhìn bản thân, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập hoang mang.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng học, ngươi muốn là không ngại mà nói, không bằng cùng ta thử xem chứ sao."

"Hả?"

Cùng vừa rồi giống như đúc một chữ, chỉ bất quá đổi thành nghi vấn ngữ điệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định lấy hảo hảo ở tại những cái kia nhàm chán đồng học trước mặt diễn vừa ra trò hay, lập tức {bị:được} Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này một chữ nghẹn ở, theo trên mặt bàn nhảy đi xuống không hề cùng hắn náo, hắn cảm thấy cái này người thật không có thú vị, đã nửa ngày đã nói hai chữ.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu công việc động tĩnh quá lớn, vì không ảnh hưởng kỳ thi Đại Học đành phải chuyển trường, hai người cùng xuất hiện cũng liền dừng bước tại này.

Vì vậy Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết, nếu như mình lúc ấy sẽ đem câu kia ngả ngớn vấn đề lặp lại một lần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trăm phần trăm còn là biết nói "Ừ", nhưng có thể sẽ là một cái ngữ điệu hoàn toàn bất đồng "Ừ" .

Trời đã sáng rồi, rời lúc tan việc còn có một một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng buồn chán mà nằm ở trên mặt bàn đảo Khương Nghĩa Kiện bằng hữu vòng.

Không có thiết trí cái gì "Vẻn vẹn biểu hiện ra tháng gần nhất bằng hữu vòng" các loại, nhưng vẫn là hoa hai cái liền rốt cuộc, đại bộ phận là phát cục cảnh sát hơi thư công chúng số, nhắc nhở thị dân chú ý an toàn, như thế nào đề phòng thông tin cá nhân tiết lộ, mọi việc như thế chính thức đẩy văn.

Trong này, chỉ có một cái bằng hữu vòng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản thân biên tập đấy, là một tấm hình.

Trên tấm ảnh là một thân chồng được chỉnh tề đồng phục cảnh sát, trước ngực màu vàng huân chương hơi hơi phản quang, một chút xưa cũ súng ngắn thả ở bên cạnh, thân thương thậm chí mài đến có chút phai màu, hiển nhiên là phụng bồi chủ nhân đã trải qua rất nhiều.

Ảnh chụp xứng văn tự rất ngắn gọn.

"Đi tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới ý thức tới, hẳn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì công hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ chiến hữu, hắn vốn là ôm nhìn trộm "Cảnh sát thúc thúc" sinh hoạt cá nhân tâm tình điểm vào, chứng kiến cái này tấm hình, tâm tình đột nhiên trở nên trầm trọng, hốc mắt không hiểu thấu hơi khô chát.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống kính mắt, đưa bàn tay che ở trên mí mắt ý đồ giảm bớt mệt nhọc, lại bị lòng bàn tay lạnh buốt độ nóng kích thích rùng mình một cái, trên bàn túi chườm nóng cũng đã sớm lạnh thấu rồi.

Sách, mùa đông năm nay thật là lạnh a.

4.

Thật vừa đúng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trực ca đêm lúc lại đụng phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực ôm tiểu cô nương, cái kia ngó như thường ngày mặt không biểu tình trên mặt tràn ngập lo lắng, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận đăng ký lẻ, từ trong túi tiền rút ra một chi nhiệt kế đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Tiểu nha đầu này là?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Nữ nhi của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngoài ý muốn, không nghĩ tới cái này khối mảnh gỗ vậy mà kết hôn hơn nữa hài tử đều lớn như vậy, hắn nhíu mày, trêu ghẹo nói: "Ôi, rất tốt, sự nghiệp thành công, gia đình mỹ mãn ha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói chuyện, cúi đầu cho tiểu nha đầu số lượng nhiệt độ cơ thể, sợ tay mình lạnh, chà xát nóng lên mới dám đem nhiệt kế bỏ vào nhét vào tiểu nha đầu dưới nách.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới tên này có lẽ trước một giây đang tại điều tra cái gì biến thái án giết người, hãy cùng trên TV diễn giống nhau, vẻ mặt hung ác, trừng mắt đựng đầy tơ máu ánh mắt tra xét người bị tình nghi, sau một giây lập tức thu lại trong ánh mắt tàn nhẫn lệ phong mang, luống cuống tay chân mà dẫn dắt con gái trên bệnh viện, như vậy tưởng tượng còn có chút buồn cười.

Bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng trầm mặc ít nói, nhưng nhất định là cái tận chức tận trách tốt bố, hắn nhìn ra được.

An an là buổi tối ngủ đến một nửa đột nhiên bắt đầu phát sốt đấy, lại giằng co một người tài năng thua trên dịch thể, lúc này còn là đốt đến lợi hại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giao hoàn phí trở về liền chứng kiến an ngủ yên được khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đỏ bừng, trong mộng một mực ở nỉ non lấy cái gì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi vào bên giường, dán an an bên tai ôn nhu dụ dỗ nói: "Làm sao vậy? Bố ở đây."

"Mẹ. . ."

Như thường ngày lại kiên cường hài tử cũng sẽ ở sinh bệnh khó chịu lúc vô thức tìm kiếm mẫu thân ôm ấp hoài bão, an an cũng không ngoại lệ, bàn tay nhỏ bé nắm thật chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện vạt áo, tại nửa mê nửa tỉnh lúc giữa từng lần một kêu mẹ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho an an kẹp vào tốt rồi chăn màn, nhẹ hôn vào cái trán, như là tại thử nhiệt độ cơ thể, hoặc như là lặp lại qua vô số lần thói quen, thật là ấm áp động tác, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng chứng kiến người nọ giấu ở ôn nhu dưới ánh mắt đấy, sắp tràn đầy ra áy náy cùng tự trách.

An ngủ yên quen thuộc về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp điện thoại, lập tức cau mày, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái nghe được đầu bên kia điện thoại người nói rất đúng "Thành bắc Lạn Vĩ lâu phụ cận phát hiện một cỗ thi thể", Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong điện thoại an bài nhiệm vụ lúc ngữ khí như trước tỉnh táo, ánh mắt nhưng vẫn tại con gái trên mặt trôi nổi, hiển nhiên thật khó khăn.

Cúp điện thoại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở trước giường bệnh, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra an an trên trán tóc xõa, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ, hắn nhất định đứng đắn lịch lấy một trận vô cùng lo lắng nội tâm đối kháng, thật sự tại tâm không đành lòng, tiến lên nói: "Ngươi muốn là yên tâm, liền đem con giao cho ta, ta thay ngươi chiếu cố."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng vẫn là có chút băn khoăn, dù sao hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải cỡ nào thân cận quan hệ, hắn xấu hổ phiền toái Ung Thánh Hựu quá nhiều, nhưng dưới mắt thực đang không có tốt hơn phương pháp giải quyết, hắn suy nghĩ một chút còn là đáp ứng xuống.

"Cảm ơn, vậy đã làm phiền ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cánh tay còn cột hắn lần trước cho quấn vải gạt, lần trước trước khi đi còn dặn dò hắn nhất định nhớ kỹ đi ngoại khoa thay thuốc, cái này nhìn qua chính là quên mất sạch sẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại hắn, "Đợi một chút, ta trước giúp ngươi đổi lại dược, rất nhanh đấy."

"Chú ý an toàn, cũng đừng lại để cho ta trách nhiệm thời điểm gặp được ngươi bị thương, ta làm cho người ta băng bó lực tay mà cũng lớn, ngươi nhưng cẩn thận một chút."

Tuy là như vậy uy hiếp, trên tay độ mạnh yếu rồi lại nhẹ được không thể lại nhẹ.

"Tốt."

Kỳ thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ sẽ ở bị thương trong chuyện này cho bất luận kẻ nào hứa hẹn, bởi vì hắn biết rõ, một khi gặp được tình huống đặc biệt, hắn là không thể nào ưu tiên lựa chọn bảo vệ mình đấy, nhưng không biết như thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu thả khinh động làm cho hắn bôi thuốc lúc, đang tại khép lại miệng vết thương chung quanh nổi lên một hồi mơ hồ ngứa, hắn lại ma xui quỷ khiến giống như gật gật đầu.

Nếu như đã đáp ứng, sẽ phải làm được.

5.

Tiểu nha đầu tại bệnh viện thua hai ngày dịch thể, xem như hạ sốt rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phát giác cái tiểu nha đầu này nhưng cùng nàng cha ruột tuyệt không giống như, tiểu nha đầu kêu an an, năm nay năm tuổi, một trương cái miệng nhỏ nhắn đặc biệt có thể nói, liền Ung Thánh Hựu loại này Hồ biển cao thủ đều tiếp không được nàng kỳ tư diệu tưởng vấn đề.

Sống thêm giội tiểu hài tử cũng sẽ không có cảm giác an toàn, an an trước khi ngủ đột nhiên nhao nhao lấy muốn tìm bố, ủy khuất mà thẳng lau nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu ở đâu chống đỡ được, đành phải gọi điện thoại cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói cạnh mình không sai biệt lắm kết án, còn thừa chút ít tư liệu cần sửa sang lại, chỉ có thể phiền toái Ung Thánh Hựu đem an an đưa đến cục cảnh sát đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe, theo kính chiếu hậu trong chú ý tới chỗ ngồi phía sau trên cái kia nhỏ đứa bé lanh lợi một mực ở nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn.

"Tiểu nha đầu nhìn cái gì đấy, {bị:được} thúc thúc mê hoặc?"

An an nghiêng đầu, mắt nhỏ vụt sáng vụt sáng, vẻ mặt thành thật mà trả lời: "Thầy thuốc thúc thúc, tuy rằng ngươi cũng rất tuấn tú, nhưng là không có ba ba của ta soái."

"Ba ba ta là cảnh sát, trảo người xấu nhưng lợi hại!"

"Dạ dạ dạ, ba của ngươi sau cùng Vũ Trụ đẹp trai nhất."

Tại người ta thân nữ nhi trước mặt, tự luyến ( quá chú ý chăm sóc đến vẻ đẹp của mình ) như Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phải thuận theo xuống khoa trương.

Ung Thánh Hựu sống hơn ba mươi năm, lần thứ nhất tiến cục cảnh sát, thậm chí có chút khẩn trương, bên người an an tức thì biểu hiện rất hưng phấn, tiểu nha đầu hiển nhiên là nơi đây khách quen rồi, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu bảy lần quặt tám lần rẽ liền đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ tổ trọng án văn phòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giang hai cánh tay, an an cất bước nhỏ chân ngắn nhào vào bố trong ngực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận thế đem nàng ôm lấy đến xoay một vòng, tại nhỏ lúm đồng tiền trên hôn một cái, quay đầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Cảm ơn ngươi giúp ta chiếu cố an an, hôm khác mời ngươi ăn cơm."

"Không khách khí, an an rất nghe lời."

"Bất quá ăn cơm ta nhưng nhớ kỹ rồi, ta cần phải tàn nhẫn gõ cảnh sát nhân dân {ngừng lại:một trận}."

Đại khái là không nghĩ tới bản thân gặp trả lời như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu chứng kiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoặt ngoặt khóe môi, nhưng hắn đồng thời cũng chú ý tới, người nọ trên cằm màu xanh đen gốc râu cằm rất là dễ làm người khác chú ý, đáy mắt mệt mỏi màu nhìn một cái không sót gì, hai ngày này nhất định là suốt đêm rồi, hơn nữa còn không có ăn cơm thật ngon.

Sách, như vậy không sẽ chiếu cố bản thân, còn thế nào chiếu cố an an.

Sớm đã vượt qua tiểu bằng hữu lúc ngủ lúc giữa, an an rất nhanh tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực ngủ rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người ôm đến phòng nghỉ trên giường nhỏ, nhẹ nhẹ đóng cửa lại.

Đã không có ầm ầm tiểu nha đầu, hai người ở giữa bầu không khí đột nhiên có chút lúng túng, Ung Thánh Hựu gãi gãi đầu, nói: "Cái kia, không có việc gì ta hãy đi về trước rồi, ngươi tiếp tục làm việc."

"Ta tiễn đưa ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc vào áo khoác, mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra bố cục phức tạp cục cảnh sát.

Bên ngoài có chút tuyết bay, hạt tuyết thật nhỏ rồi lại dày đặc, rơi lên đỉnh đầu rất nhanh liền hóa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc một thân màu đen áo jacket đi ở phía trước, theo Ung Thánh Hựu góc độ nhìn, nam nhân ở trước mắt tựa hồ cùng với đen đặc cảnh ban đêm hòa hợp cùng một chỗ, mà rơi trên vai đầu màu trắng tuyết sợi thô lại để cho như vậy ảo giác thoáng sai lệch.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm bị đông cứng được có chút chết lặng bờ môi, muốn nói lại thôi, trường cấp 3 lúc hắn kinh ngạc tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện vậy mà không né lấy dư luận đỉnh bản thân, hiện tại hắn như trước đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tràn ngập tò mò.

"Ai, ta hỏi ngươi chuyện này mà, " Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là thăm dò, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, dứt khoát cũng không đi quanh co lòng vòng, dứt khoát trực bạch hỏi: "Ngươi. . . Tại sao phải cùng an an mẫu thân ly hôn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng rất thẹn thùng, dù sao hai ngày trước còn trêu ghẹo Khương Nghĩa Kiện gia đình hạnh phúc mỹ mãn, cái nào nghĩ đến đảo mắt liền vẽ mặt rồi.

Đến trên đường cùng an an nói chuyện phiếm, đông kéo một câu tây kéo một câu đã nói đến tiểu nha đầu mẹ, an an trả lời ngược lại là nhẹ nhõm, thật giống như cái này không phải là cái gì đáng giá để trong lòng công việc: "Ai nha, bọn hắn sớm ly hôn á..., ta cùng theo bố, bởi vì bố đẹp trai nhất."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái cũng đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi điều gì, chỉ là bình tĩnh mà nói: "Bởi vì ta tình thương lượng thấp, như một mảnh gỗ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, coi như cũng được, đối với chính mình nhận thức rất khách quan chuẩn xác, thật không hổ là công bằng chính nghĩa cảnh sát nhân dân.

Nhưng vui đùa thuộc về vui đùa, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự có chút đau lòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đấy.

Hắn cũng là hậu tri hậu giác mới hiểu được an an phát sốt lúc tại trong mộng hô mẹ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sao phải như vậy áy náy, vô thức muốn an ủi hắn, muốn nói ngươi đã làm rất khá rồi, không dùng tự trách đấy.

"Con gái của ngươi đặc biệt sùng bái ngươi, thật sự, ngươi đang ở đây nàng trong mắt toàn bộ Vũ Trụ đẹp trai nhất, so với ta còn soái đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận là đem lời an ủi nói được rất có ý mới, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến chỉ là cười cười không nói chuyện, theo trong túi quần móc ra một điếu thuốc, phối hợp địa điểm đốt, sương mù từ từ bay lên, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn.

"Ơ, ngươi còn có thể hút thuốc đây."

"Thật bất ngờ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng cười cười, "Cũng không phải là, chính là cảm giác, cảm thấy ngươi còn là trường cấp 3 lúc ngoan ngoãn tử, " nói cho cùng thời trung học bọn hắn cũng không quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể ước chừng nhớ tới chút ít vụn vặt đoạn ngắn, hắn nói tiếp đi: "Ta nhớ được ngươi lúc ấy ngồi hàng cuối cùng, thành tích đặc biệt tốt, mỗi lần tháng khảo thi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua nói qua, người bên cạnh đột nhiên dừng bước, hắn quay đầu không hiểu hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

"Có con mèo."

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo tầm mắt của hắn đi phía trái nhìn qua, quả nhiên trong bụi cỏ ổ lấy một con mèo, thoạt nhìn rất nhỏ, có lẽ còn chưa đủ để đầy tuổi.

Nhỏ mèo trên cổ không biết là {bị:được} nhà ai Hùng Hài Tử buộc lại căn dây thừng chất dẻo, siết tiểu gia hỏa không thoải mái, nức nở như là đang cầu cứu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngậm lấy điếu thuốc ngồi xổm xuống, rủ xuống đôi mắt, chậm rãi cẩn thận đấy, cởi ra dây thừng chất dẻo trên bế tắc.

Bế tắc so với trong tưởng tượng càng chặt chút ít, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dưới bận tâm trong miệng khói lửa, mặc cho nó như vậy đốt, khói bụi càng để lâu càng dài, theo hắn một cái lơ đãng động tác, lung lay sắp đổ mà rơi xuống, công bằng bay tới nhỏ mèo trên đầu.

Nhỏ mèo {bị:được} khói bụi dư ôn bị phỏng nhỏ giọng kêu đau, giương mắt trách cứ giống như mà nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày một cái, vốn định cho nó thuận tay biến mất, không muốn biến khéo thành vụng, khói bụi tản ra, nhỏ mèo cái trán xoã tung trắng như tuyết lông tơ thoáng cái {bị:được} nhuộm được vừa dơ vừa loạn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia ngó ít có biểu lộ trên mặt đột nhiên thoảng qua một tia không dễ dàng phát giác vui vẻ, hắn gõ gõ khói bụi, cau lại lên lông mày, do dự một chút sau dứt khoát thuốc lá trên mặt đất nghiền diệt, chuyên tâm giải cái kia căn dây thừng chất dẻo.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở hai bước bên ngoài dưới đèn đường, đem người nọ từng cái rất nhỏ biểu lộ thu vào đáy mắt, đại khái là trong phổi chồng chất quá nhiều mang theo tuyết mạt không khí, lại làm cho hắn có loại hô hấp không khoái ảo giác.

Ngày đông giá rét tháng chạp trong, thở ra nhiệt khí lỗ mãng, bản vô tình ý lộ ra bởi vì người nào mà lộn xộn tâm tình, mà cảm giác bất quá là trong nháy mắt mất trí, Ung Thánh Hựu tại thời khắc này bỗng dưng phát hiện, người nam nhân trước mắt này, là thật con mẹ nó soái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông mèo, nhìn xem tiểu gia hỏa biến mất tại trong bụi cỏ, lúc này mới đứng người lên sửa sang áo khoác, tiếp tục hướng bãi đỗ xe đi, đi vài bước, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu còn đứng ở tại chỗ, liền quay đầu im ắng mà hỏi thăm.

"Ai, đã đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên đáp ứng một bên nhanh hơn bước chân đuổi kịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thẳng đến hai cái Ảnh Tử kề vai sát cánh đồng hành.

Chỉ còn trong đêm ấm áp nhựa đường, dính chặt sở hữu những ngôi sao.

6.

Buổi tối về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, đầy trong đầu đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn hôm nay đêm 30 ba rồi, vẫn cảm thấy bản thân sống được rất tiêu sái, yêu đương cũng nói qua không ít, chính là chỗ này một lòng tới lui nhiều năm, không có gặp được cái kia làm cho hắn sinh ra đều muốn an định lại ý niệm trong đầu người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiển nhiên không phải là một cái có thể cho hắn yên ổn người, làm cảnh sát không tính là mưa bom bão đạn, nhưng mỗi ngày cùng những cái kia tội phạm giết người đấu trí so dũng khí đấy, vẫn là là chờ đợi lo lắng, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể đoán được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn vợ trước ly hôn, cũng hẳn là bởi vì hắn phần này công tác, dù sao cũng là người bình thường, đều mơ tưởng an ổn bình thường sinh hoạt.

Nhưng không biết tại sao, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn chiếu cố con gái lúc đáy mắt tràn ra ôn nhu ánh sáng, tròng mắt cho nhỏ mèo hoang giải một căn dây thừng chất dẻo cố chấp bộ dáng, chính là cảm thấy, đặc biệt an tâm, đặc biệt muốn cùng hắn kết nhóm sống, thậm chí đặc biệt muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ làm an an phụ thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu không quá chú ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện qua, chính hắn nói qua yêu đương khẳng định so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này khối mảnh gỗ hơn rất nhiều, hắn hiểu những thứ này đạo lý, vì vậy cũng không trách móc nặng nề quá khứ của mình, càng sẽ không hà cầu người khác đấy, trước kia có yêu, mặc kệ muốn nhiều lắm sâu cũng đã đã thành có yêu, động tâm không dễ dàng, ưa thích liền đi đuổi theo, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không có gì không đúng.

Suy nghĩ cẩn thận sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh tìm về buồn ngủ, một đêm không mộng.

Sau khi tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu hừ phát nhỏ ca khúc, đối với tấm gương đào sức bản thân, thậm chí lấy ra ẩn giấu trang bị, cho mình làm cái dấu phẩy kiểu tóc, thu thập xong sau đó còn đối với trong gương bản thân nhẹ gật đầu tỏ vẻ khẳng định.

"Quá đẹp trai xuất sắc rồi, nhất định bắt lại cảnh sát thúc thúc."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định lấy sau khi tan việc thẳng đến cục cảnh sát, trên đường mua một bó hoa hồng hoa, đáng tiếc không như mong muốn, buổi chiều một đài giải phẫu trọn vẹn kéo dài tới gần bảy giờ đồng hồ, {các loại:chờ} Ung Thánh Hựu thay cho đồng phục giải phẩu, đầy người mệt mỏi đi ra bệnh viện, sáng sớm đã đen, tối thấu rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu {bị:được} ngăn ở cầu vượt lên, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem cửa sổ xe chiếu ra bản thân, thở dài: Được, buổi sáng kiểu tóc làm không công, toàn bộ rối loạn.

Tươi đẹp ướt át Hồng Mân Côi là mua không được rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút, lấy điện thoại di động ra cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát đầu hơi thư.

—— Khương cảnh quan ăn cơm chưa?

Mười phút sau chờ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi phục.

—— còn không có.

—— có một khó giải quyết bản án.

—— ngươi ăn chưa?

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kinh ngạc mà nhíu mày, cái này khối mảnh gỗ tại hơi trên thư vậy mà sẽ chủ động nói thêm mấy câu, xem ra có cần phải cân nhắc một cái mạng lưới lưu luyến cái này tuyển hạng rồi.

Nửa giờ sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo tràn đầy hai túi con bên ngoài bán, hấp tấp chạy tới cục cảnh sát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa mới cùng đội viên thảo luận xong bản án, đồ trắng trên dùng sắt nam châm dán hiện trường phát hiện án ảnh chụp, rất máu tanh đấy, người bình thường không tiếp thụ được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa tiến đến, vô thức dùng thân thể chặn đồ trắng.

"Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chút nào không khách khí, giương lên trong tay cầm theo bên ngoài bán, trả lời được lẽ thẳng khí hùng: "Tới dùng cơm a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, đem đồ trắng chuyển tới đưa lưng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia, ngược lại đi thu thập trên mặt bàn chồng chất được bừa bãi lộn xộn văn bản tài liệu cùng hồ sơ, muốn dọn ra một mảnh tham ăn cơm không gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ rất để trong lòng đồ trắng trên dán ảnh chụp, trong nội tâm đoán cái đại khái, cúi đầu cười cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này, bản thân dầu gì cũng là cái suốt ngày đứng bàn giải phẫu thầy thuốc, cũng quá coi thường tâm lý của hắn thừa nhận năng lực đi.

Bất quá cũng khéo rồi, hắn chính là đặc biệt ăn "Con người sắt đá nhu tình" cái này một bộ.

Yêu yêu, hắn chính là {bị:được} Khương cảnh quan ăn đến sít sao đấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bên ngoài bán để qua một bên, tay khẽ chống, ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa mới chỉnh đốn đi ra bàn trống lên, đột nhiên ý thức được cái này tình cảnh cùng trường cấp 3 đùa giỡn Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc rất tương tự, hắn kế tiếp muốn nói lời cùng lúc ấy so sánh với, chỉ có hơn chứ không kém.

"Khương cảnh quan, ta có thể truy cầu ngươi sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ là không có nghe rõ, lại có lẽ là cho là mình nghe lầm, thả tay xuống bên trong hồ sơ, quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

"Hả?"

"Ta thích ngươi, muốn theo đuổi ngươi, với ngươi trên giường làm mục đích cái chủng loại kia truy cầu."

Liền Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng bội phục mình, từ khi mặc vào áo khoác trắng, hắn đã thành thành thật thật rất nhiều năm, như thế nào gặp được Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một cái năm đó căn bản không quen bạn học cũ, giống như đem hắn mười bảy mười tám tuổi lúc điểm này đắc chí nhiệt tình cùng mù giày vò tâm tư một tia ý thức tỉnh lại.

Chậc chậc, nhìn xem cái này tán tỉnh mà nói, thậm chí so với lúc ấy quấn quít lấy sinh vật lão sư đưa lên thư tình lúc còn muốn lưu manh một chút, đổi kỳ diệu chính là hắn nói xong nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngơ ngẩn biểu lộ vẫn còn có điểm đắc ý, thật sự là càng muốn sống đi trở về.

Tổ trọng án những người khác đều đi ăn cơm, lúc này trong văn phòng liền hai người bọn họ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không vội mà lấy một đáp án, thản nhiên tự đắc mà ngồi ở trên mặt bàn quơ bắp chân, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn, ánh mắt trắng ra mà nóng rực, lại làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện sinh ra chạy trốn tâm tư.

Sau nửa ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc mở miệng.

"Ta đã kết hôn."

"Ta biết rõ a."

"Ta có đứa con gái."

"Ngươi nói cái gì nói nhảm đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn, không ngờ như thế Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cảm thấy hắn đã ly hôn còn mang theo đứa bé bản thân sẽ chịu không nổi hắn sao, cái gì đần mảnh gỗ a, không có việc gì nhiều theo soi gương được hay không được, ta cùng an an đều cảm thấy ngươi toàn bộ Vũ Trụ đẹp trai nhất đây.

Êm đẹp mà bị người dữ tợn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đành phải ngoan ngoãn im lặng, đẩy ra một đôi đũa đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ăn cơm trước đi."

Cục cảnh sát trước cửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút co quắp mà đi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, tay chọc ở trong túi quần, đốt ngón tay không ngừng lẫn nhau ma sát, sợ Ung Thánh Hựu còn nói ra cái gì bản thân chống đỡ không được mà nói, hãy cùng trường cấp 3 lúc giống nhau, hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, tựa hồ chỉ có thể ngây ngốc lăng mà dùng bất đồng ngữ khí "Ừ" để diễn tả mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu như trước cùng thường ngày nhẹ nhõm tự tại, giẫm ở chật vật chật vật đường cái người môi giới lên, cố ý lay động nhoáng một cái mà đi.

Vừa rồi Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đồng ý, nhưng là không có rõ ràng cự tuyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tìm về lúc tuổi còn trẻ da mặt dày cảm giác, không có bị trực tiếp cự tuyệt đã nói lên còn có cơ hội, tâm tình của hắn rất tốt, dứt khoát một tay dựng trên Khương Nghĩa Kiện bả vai, vịn hắn bảo trì cân bằng.

Phía trước một chiếc đèn đường hỏng mất, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại nghiêng đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người nọ lại là cố chấp một thân màu đen, hầu như muốn hòa hợp tiến đêm tối màu sắc.

"Ai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta đột nhiên phát hiện chúng ta giống như cho tới bây giờ không có ở ban ngày đã gặp mặt, " hắn suy nghĩ một chút lại bổ sung một câu, "Không tính trường cấp 3 lúc ấy."

"Ừ."

"Ngươi có thể hay không nói thêm mấy câu a."

Sợ lại đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu mắng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu nỗ lực tìm kiếm chủ đề, do dự nói: "Cái kia lần sau cùng một chỗ ăn cơm trưa? Ban ngày."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn rất nghiêm túc biểu lộ, vốn cố ý kéo căng ở biểu lộ thoáng cái trở nên nhu hòa, người này thật sự là, đỡ đòn một trương mặt không biểu tình mặt đẹp trai, rồi lại làm lấy vừa nát lại cây sự tình, nhưng bản thân hết lần này tới lần khác ưa thích nhanh.

"Coi như hết, ngươi không rảnh, ta cũng không rảnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở đó chén nhỏ hư mất dưới đèn đường, thật lâu không có ly khai.

Đêm rất yên tĩnh, toàn bộ thế giới tựa hồ chỉ còn lại một mình hắn, hắn thở ra bạch khí, còn có không khí trong lưu lại đấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nói câu nói kia dư ôn.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta thích ngươi."

7.

Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu ba ngày hai đầu đến cục cảnh sát đánh kẹt, một cái lớp ngay tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt lắc lư, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ăn cục cảnh sát thống nhất đặt cặp lồng đựng cơm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng phá án lúc dứt khoát nằm ở trên mặt bàn ngủ, ngẫu nhiên cũng giúp hắn đưa đón an an trên nhà trẻ, thời gian dài ngược lại là ở bót cảnh sát lăn lộn cái quen mặt.

Mấy cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện đội trên nhỏ cảnh sát chứng kiến hắn liền kêu một tiếng "Chị dâu tốt", Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần đều cười dặn dò, trong nội tâm tức giận nghĩ đến: Người trẻ tuổi thực hiểu chuyện, so với các ngươi đội trưởng cái kia khối che không nóng đần mảnh gỗ mạnh hơn nhiều.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không có cho thấy qua thái độ, chưa bao giờ rõ ràng đã từng nói qua tiếp nhận hoặc cự tuyệt, như trước cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bảo trì vừa đúng ở chung phương thức, mỗi lần cùng nhau ăn cơm đều giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra chiếc đũa, tỉ mỉ xử lý tốt trên chiếc đũa mảnh gỗ vụn sau lại đưa cho hắn, cử động như vậy thậm chí sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, hắn coi như là một mực không đáp ứng bản thân truy cầu cũng không quan hệ.

Đây không phải mập mờ, mà là một loại thoải mái.

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã không phải là mười bảy mười tám tuổi đường hoàng thiếu niên, hắn hiểu được mình muốn sinh hoạt cũng không phải lúc nào cũng dùng sức giằng co, mà là rất nhiều "Thoải mái" trong nháy mắt, loại này thoải mái so với mập mờ kỳ ngây ngô lỗ mãng động tâm càng khó được, nhiệt dung riêng lưu luyến lúc thân mật quấn giao mười ngón càng dài lâu.

Hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là vượt qua những thứ này cần phải trải qua đường về, đi tới một cái lại càng không dễ dàng bị động dao động tiết điểm, tuy rằng ngẫu nhiên gặp trong lòng phàn nàn Khương Nghĩa Kiện chất phác, nhưng thư thái như vậy làm cho hắn thỏa mãn, cũng làm cho hắn thấy đủ.

Đảo mắt vượt qua Nguyên Đán, âm lịch năm cũng càng ngày càng gần, năm cũ hôm nay vừa vặn bắt kịp Ung Thánh Hựu đất trống, hơi trên thư hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện có cái gì an bài, người nọ ngược lại là trái lại hỏi hắn hôm nay là cái gì đặc thù thời gian à.

Trong dự liệu, cũng không thể trông chờ một khối mảnh gỗ chú ý ngày lễ nghi thức cảm giác.

Vừa qua khỏi năm giờ chiều, trời đã thấy màu đen, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào trên cửa xe, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo cục cảnh sát đại môn đi ra.

Hôm nay là cục cảnh sát niên độ tổng kết khen ngợi đại hội, tất cả mọi người phải ăn mặc chỉnh tề đồng phục cảnh sát, tuy rằng mỗi ngày trêu chọc Khương Nghĩa Kiện là "Cảnh sát thúc thúc", thế nhưng người như thường ngày làm nhiệm vụ đều là mặc tiện trang, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy ăn mặc đồng phục cảnh sát "Cảnh sát thúc thúc", trên đồng phục cảnh sát bỏ thêm quân hàm, đổi nổi bật lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai rộng.

Người nhận thức có khi tùy hứng lại không có để ý, mạnh mẽ đâm tới, đầu hướng về người trong lòng của mình.

Tan họp về sau, rõ ràng nhiều như vậy ăn mặc đồng phục cảnh sát người đang hướng phía cửa đi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rồi lại chỉ có thể nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cái kia thân quy củ đồng phục cảnh sát mặc ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân chính là đặc biệt đẹp mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hắn thân dừng đứng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại âm thầm tốn hơi thừa lời, tâm ngứa khó nhịn: Không hổ là ta xem trên nam nhân, thực mẹ nó soái, làm sao bây giờ, muốn ngủ hắn, {bị:được} hắn ngủ cũng được.

Hắn hít sâu một hơi điều chỉnh tâm tính, cười hì hì dựng trên Khương Nghĩa Kiện bả vai.

"Đi chứ, hôm nay năm cũ, ta mời ngươi cùng an an ăn sủi cảo."

Nói là mời ăn sủi cảo, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu dùng một câu "Sủi cảo vẫn còn là nhà ăn càng có mùi vị" liền dễ dàng tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện gia môn, cho hai cha con nàng bao hết {ngừng lại:một trận} sủi cảo, thịt heo cải trắng nhân bánh đấy.

Sủi cảo nhanh nấu xong, Ung Thánh Hựu lật khắp nơi phòng bếp cũng không tìm được dấm chua, đĩnh đạc mà sai khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra ngoài mua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm vằn thắn lúc không có giúp đỡ cái gì, tự nhiên đáp ứng.

Bên ngoài tuyết rơi, trắng sợi thô từng hột tại tòa nhà lúc giữa xuyên thẳng qua trầm xuống, thấp bé nóc nhà rất nhanh chụp lên một tầng màu trắng bạc, trên đường phố màu cái dù giao thoa mà đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa có tuyết rơi bung dù thói quen, đi bộ đến cư xá siêu thị lấy lòng (mua tốt) Ung Thánh Hựu lời nhắn nhủ mấy thứ đồ, màu đen lông đây áo khoác ngoài trên dính đầy hạt tuyết, không chờ hòa tan cũng đã tại hồi trình lúc tích được thêm nữa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào nhà lúc phòng khách trên TV phim hoạt hình thanh âm mở rất lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại phòng bếp chứa sủi cảo, an an ôm bắp chân của hắn, nhao nhao lấy muốn trước nếm một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem chén đĩa nâng cao không cho an an đoạt, nghiêm trang theo sát tiểu nha đầu nói: "Khó mà làm được, hôm nay cái này gọi là bữa cơm đoàn viên biết không, phải chờ ngươi cha trở về mới có thể ăn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cởi áo khoác ngoài tay dừng một chút, hắn bắt được một cái từ —— đoàn viên.

Tóc nhọn tuyết hẳn là hóa, trôi thành nước, thấm ướt lông mi lúc có chút ngứa xúc giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay phủi phủi, lần nữa ngước mắt rồi lại đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, người nọ rất tự nhiên cười cười, đem một bàn sủi cảo đặt ở trên bàn cơm.

"Đã về rồi, vậy chúng ta ăn cơm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay dấm chua, đi vào phòng bếp lúc trước không quên cúi đầu dặn dò kích động an an không cho phép ăn vụng.

"Ừ."

Cho đến giờ phút này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ bên ngoài mang đến một thân gió tuyết mới tính rốt cuộc tan rã, hóa thành rơi vào đầu vai lọn tóc ấm áp sương mù.

Tuyết càng rơi xuống càng lớn, đèn đường mờ vàng chiếu sáng một đám bay tán loạn hình sáu cạnh, màu trắng rất nhanh phủ đầy giao thoa rườm rà giao thông mạng lưới, thành thị hoạt động tần suất vô hạn thả chậm thả chậm.

An an quấn quít lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nàng chơi quá gia gia, lôi kéo hắn đến bản thân nhỏ phòng ngủ, hai người ngồi tại mặt đất trên nệm, trước mặt là tán loạn đầy đất món đồ chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu không sợ người khác làm phiền mà giải đáp lấy an an ném đến vấn đề.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy cửa ra có trong nháy mắt hoảng hốt, như là bị cuốn vào thời gian vòng xoáy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay một cái món đồ chơi hùng, đang cùng an an chơi nhân vật vai trò trò chơi, trong phòng vàng ấm ngọn đèn cho hắn tóc đen độ lên một tầng mê ly màu xanh nhạt tông, nhìn xem rất nhẹ nhanh, cũng thật ấm áp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhớ lại cấp ba năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu, khi đó hắn chánh xử tại dư luận nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, thành vì tất cả người tránh không kịp tồn tại, rồi lại như là cố chấp mà cùng với toàn bộ thế giới đối địch tựa như, tóc nhuộm thành màu nâu nhạt, màu xanh trắng đồng phục cà lơ phất phơ mà treo tại trên thân thể.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu sáng ngời lại đường hoàng, hắn đi vào phòng học, bỏ qua này chút ít nghị luận thanh âm, khóe môi nhếch lên rõ ràng nông cạn cười, môi tuyến độ cong trong cất giấu chút ít đọc không hiểu ý vị, thì cứ như vậy thẳng tắp đi về hướng chỗ ngồi của hắn.

Đó là thời trung học bọn hắn vốn có duy nhất cùng xuất hiện.

Màn ảnh bỗng nhiên quay lại mười lăm năm sau hiện tại, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng đang cố ý bắt chước phim hoạt hình nhân vật buồn cười thanh âm, biểu lộ cũng rất khoa trương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi lại cảm thấy hắn mặt mày trong lộ ra nghìn phân muôn phần ôn nhu, liền rơi vào bên mặt trên ánh đèn đều nhiễm lên mấy tấc mông lung, hắn và trong trí nhớ đường hoàng không bị trói buộc mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên nặng chồng lên nhau, rồi lại vừa có một chút chưa đủ phù hợp đều rời đi.

Hắn thay đổi rất nhiều, rồi lại giống như chưa bao giờ cải biến, hắn hay là hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào khuông cửa, mở miệng lúc lại có chút khẩn trương: "Tuyết rất lớn đấy, đường trượt không an toàn, đêm nay. . . Cũng đừng đi trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu {ngừng lại:một trận}, "A, tốt."

Ngược lại là đáp ứng được rất sung sướng, trong nội tâm cũng tại bồn chồn: Không phải chứ, nhanh như vậy có thể ngủ đến cảnh sát thúc thúc rồi hả? Ta còn không có chuẩn bị cho tốt a!

An an chơi mệt mỏi, ôm món đồ chơi buồn ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế vội vàng đem tiểu nha đầu ôm đi rửa mặt, trước khi đi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Đúng rồi, phòng trọ đã thu thập xong, ga giường vỏ chăn đều là sạch sẽ đấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức gõ bản thân cái ót, âm thầm mắng: Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi nghĩ gì thế, hắn một khối mảnh gỗ làm sao có thể ăn ngươi bao mấy cái sủi cảo liền thông suốt rồi, mau tỉnh lại, đánh hạ cảnh sát thúc thúc còn sớm lắm.

8.

Tảng sáng đem màu đen Lam Mộng cảnh đưa vào ban ngày chén thứ nhất trong nước, hòa tan, tiêu hao, tản ra, còn sót lại giống hư không tiến vào khách quan thật sự sau lưng, người càng là tỉnh, mộng lại càng là nhạt, rõ ràng thấu trong nước cận tồn một vòng chóng mặt mở xanh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giấc ngủ rất cạn, trong đêm thường xuyên theo dõi, trong cục cảnh sát phân tích bản án cũng phần lớn là đêm khuya, sớm thành thói quen thần kinh căng thẳng trạng thái, làm cho hắn buông lỏng mà ngủ một giấc ngược lại đã thành việc khó.

Đây đại khái là hắn những năm gần đây này lần đầu ngủ được nặng như vậy, sau khi tỉnh lại ngồi ở trên giường sửng sốt một lát thần, nghe được phòng bếp truyền đến nồi bát cái muôi chậu va chạm ra chích linh cạch lang thanh âm, mới phản ứng tới là Ung Thánh Hựu tại làm bữa sáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang muốn đứng dậy, lại phát hiện trên cổ tay không biết lúc nào buộc lại căn dây đỏ, chính giữa xuyết lấy một quả ngọc chất ôn nhuận bình an khấu trừ, bình an cài lên còn có đơn giản lũ khắc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu những thứ này, cũng nhìn không ra là làm bằng vật liệu gì ngọc, ngược lại là đẹp mắt, đơn giản rồi lại tinh xảo, chính là đeo tại hắn một cái không có lúc nào sẽ phải móc súng lục ra trên thân người, bao nhiêu có chút không khỏe, hơn nữa, không cần nghĩ liền biết là Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn đeo lên đấy, hai người bọn họ còn không có xác định cái gì quan hệ, cứ như vậy thu người ta lễ vật cũng không thích hợp.

Đang nghĩ ngợi muốn đem dây đỏ cởi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đây là muốn từ chối thu hắn lễ vật, trong nội tâm lộp bộp một cái, tranh thủ thời gian khuyên vài câu.

"Ngươi liền đeo đi, trong miếu lái qua ánh sáng đấy, cũng không tính mê tín, chính là ý đồ cái bình an."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, hắn không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ vì hắn chuyên môn đi một chuyến chùa miểu, lấy Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy tính cách, thật muốn thành kính mà đi cầu Phật phát ra ánh sáng, hắn còn có chút không thể tin được.

Lễ vật hiển nhiên là dụng tâm chuẩn bị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn lướt nhẹ qua tâm ý của hắn, đổi không nỡ bỏ nhìn hắn thất lạc, tháo xuống dây đỏ động tác cũng liền thôi.

Đều nói ngọc dưỡng người, người dưỡng ngọc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giờ phút này cảm thụ được cái kia khối ngọc nơi cổ tay xúc cảm, dán trên cổ tay một tấc làn da, dần dần từ lạnh buốt đến ấm áp, một chút nhiễm trên hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể, cũng trái lại sũng nước tiến hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Những năm này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người thói quen, mấy năm trước sẽ cùng vợ trước kết hôn cũng là nghe cha mẹ đấy, hai người không có gì cảm giác trụ cột, hơn nữa cảnh sát phần này công tác thật sự không cho người cảm thấy an tâm, đoạn hôn nhân này đến cùng còn là dừng bước tại cùng bình thường chia tay, an an nguyện ý đi theo hắn, hắn kinh ngạc lớn hơn mừng rỡ.

Thoáng cái xuất hiện một người như vậy, hắn đã từng là thời trung học xưa nay vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu trên một vòng nhảy màu, nhiều năm sau một lần nữa đứng ở trước mặt hắn, như trước mang theo trong trí nhớ cái kia phần sáng ngời, nhưng hắn nói ngóng trông bản thân có thể bình an, không bệnh vô tai, cũng ngóng trông bản thân cho hắn một phần đáp lại, một phần an tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó nửa hay nói giỡn nói, bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ không có ở ban ngày đã gặp mặt, nhưng hắn không biết, mỗi khi sau cùng dày đặc ban đêm làm cho vạn vật bỗng nhiên mất hình dáng, hắn chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trời sáng choang, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng chưa từng chợp mắt thực sự có thể đụng tay đến mộng, mùa đông năm nay đặc biệt lạnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi lại xuyên thấu qua ánh mắt của hắn chứng kiến năm sau xuân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải không thừa nhận, hắn tại làm cảnh sát trong những năm này, nhìn rồi trên đời này bất đồng góc độ bầu không khí không lành mạnh, đúng là như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu với hắn mà nói giống như là nửa chụp đèn lửa, sáng ngời nhưng không bỏng mắt, hắn cho hắn nhìn thẳng vào qua lực lượng, hắn cho hắn trước kia chưa bao giờ yêu cầu xa vời qua "Đoàn viên" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia tổng cảm giác mình cấp không nổi, đối với vợ trước là, đối với an an là, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu cũng.

Nhưng hắn giờ phút này nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thấm tại cả phòng ánh nắng trong bên mặt, đột nhiên không muốn lại đi xoắn xuýt những cái kia về sinh hoạt đạo lý, không muốn lại đi suy nghĩ bản thân cuối cùng có thể hay không cho lên, hắn chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu cái tên này, thật sự rõ ràng sự tồn tại với hắn từng cái ban ngày, từng cái đêm tối, hóa thành gió xuân cùng mật ngữ, làm hắn ánh sáng cùng nóng, hắn bây giờ cùng tương lai, hắn "Đoàn viên" hai chữ trong không thể thiếu nét bút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bầu không khí có chút lúng túng, mất tự nhiên mà sờ lên cái mũi, ngược lại lại khôi phục lão lưu manh ngữ khí: "Hắc, vốn muốn tiễn đưa Giới Chỉ kia mà, sợ làm sợ chúng ta cảnh sát thúc thúc."

"Ừ, về sau ta tiễn đưa."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói như trước ít, cái này một câu rồi lại mang theo hiếm thấy vui vẻ, mang theo sứt sẹo ôn nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ trong nồi cháo, đầu mơ hồ nghe xong nửa câu, tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại cùng bản thân khách khí, còn muốn đáp lễ, thật sự lười để ý đến căn này mảnh gỗ.

"Được rồi, ta đi phòng bếp nhìn xem, trong nồi còn ráng chịu đi cháo đây."

Chân trước còn không có bước ra phòng ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói lời cùng mình câu kia vui đùa lời nói liên hệ cùng một chỗ, hình như là cái gì cực kỳ khủng khiếp công việc, mãnh liệt quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

"Đợi một chút, ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói Giới Chỉ, về sau ta tặng cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt có chút đầu óc đường ngắn, không phải là, cái này tình huống như thế nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói muốn đưa hắn Giới Chỉ? Hắn đây coi như là đem người đuổi tới tay sao?

Không chờ Ung Thánh Hựu sửa sang lại tốt suy nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên một bước cầm tay của hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học, ngươi muốn là không ngại mà nói, không bằng cùng ta thử xem?"

"Ừ."

Câu này đối thoại, xuyên qua mười lăm năm phong hòa bụi, hôm nay hỏi người cùng đáp người trao đổi, câu hỏi ngữ khí không hề ngả ngớn giơ lên, mà câu kia đơn giản đáp câu ngữ điệu, cuối cùng vững vàng chắc chắc.

Hắn nguyện ý làm hắn thân ở hắc ám lúc nửa chụp đèn lửa, hắn cũng nguyện ý tại trời ánh sáng chợt sáng, hết thảy độ trên mới tinh vầng sáng về sau, rất nhiều cho hắn sở hữu muốn nghe ban ngày mật ngữ.

END.


	18. Chapter 18

Có khả năng ban đêm

* nhà thiết kế X nhà thiết kế

* trước cưới sau yêu tư thiết cùng giới hôn nhân hợp pháp

* kỳ huyễn xuyên qua không có chút nào logic

* cho TTK đến trễ sinh chúc chúc vụng trộm nhìn tiểu bằng hữu năm tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ chúc trà Π99!

* toàn văn 2.4w+ đáp ứng ta nhìn thấy cuối cùng

(ép buộc chứng nhất định phải đem toàn văn cùng một chỗ để lên đến nhìn qua thượng thiên có thể từ [6] bắt đầu nhìn)

1.

Chúng ta bắt đầu quen thuộc tại giữ một khoảng cách, cẩn thận tại bảo vệ dù bên trong nhìn quanh, chúng ta một lần lại một lần tính toán xác suất phân bố hàm số, ý đồ dùng môn thống kê nguyên lý thuyết phục mình, lại quên gặp phải tình yêu tỉ lệ, vĩnh viễn là từ quyết định phấn đấu quên mình một khắc kia trở đi bắt đầu tính toán.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu có rất nhiều thói quen nhỏ cùng tiểu động tác, tỉ như nói suy nghĩ thời điểm, hắn cuối cùng sẽ không tự giác chuyển động tay trái trên ngón vô danh chiếc nhẫn.

Kia là một cái thiết kế đơn giản ngân giới, không có bên trong vòng khắc lấy người yêu tính danh hoặc là sinh nhật lãng mạn tiết mục, chỉ có mấy đầu không ý nghĩa trang trí hoa văn. Chiếc nhẫn kích thước cũng không phải là rất thích hợp, bọc tại hắn mảnh khảnh đốt ngón tay trên có chút nông rộng, nhưng miễn cưỡng còn có thể cố định trụ, không đến mức trượt xuống.

Là nhẫn cưới không sai, nhưng cũng cũng không thể xem như phổ biến trên ý nghĩa nhẫn cưới.

Không có liên quan tới quãng đời còn lại trang trọng lời thề, không có đeo lên chiếc nhẫn trao đổi hôn lúc lệ nóng doanh tròng, càng không có kề sát ngón tay mạch đập linh hồn cộng hưởng, chiếc nhẫn này nói cho cùng bất quá là phổ phổ thông thông ngân hoàn mà thôi, nó tồn tại duy nhất giá trị là chứng minh chiếc nhẫn chủ nhân xác thực vì đã kết hôn sự thật.

Tới gần lúc tan việc, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt khô khốc hai mắt, một lần nữa đem ánh mắt chuyển dời về trên màn ảnh máy vi tính, nhíu mày suy tư đồng thời lại bắt đầu vô ý thức chuyển động trên tay chiếc nhẫn.

Đại khái là quá chuyên chú, hắn không có chút nào ý thức được chiếc nhẫn đã bị chuyển động càng ngày càng buông lỏng, vừa treo ở trên đầu ngón tay, theo trong lúc lơ đãng đưa tay động tác rơi vào cái bàn cùng vách tường trong khe hở.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cả kinh, vội vội vàng vàng chuyển cái ghế chuyển cái bàn, hóp lưng lại như mèo đủ nửa ngày mới từ góc tường tìm được viên kia nho nhỏ ngân hoàn, phía trên không thể tránh khỏi dính vào chút tro bụi, hắn đem chiếc nhẫn lau một lần sau không có vội vã một lần nữa đeo lên, mà là đặt ở trong lòng bàn tay cẩn thận chu đáo.

Không biết làm sao suy nghĩ bắt đầu tung bay, cùng chiếc nhẫn này có liên quan mảnh vỡ kí ức vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị dâng lên.

Chiếc nhẫn là Khương Daniel phụ trách chọn lựa, khi đó bọn hắn mới quen bất quá hai tuần lễ, vì mau chóng kết thúc kết hôn toàn bộ công việc, cùng loại với chiếc nhẫn dạng này nhu yếu phẩm đều là giống đi chợ đồng dạng khẩn cấp đặt mua, cho nên Khương Daniel sai tuyển không hợp kích thước chiếc nhẫn cũng tình có thể hiểu.

Đương nhiên, coi như chuyện này đặt ở kết hôn một năm sau hôm nay, cũng vẫn như cũ có đầy đủ lý do bị lý giải cùng tha thứ, bởi vì Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có có nghĩa vụ đi tìm hiểu có quan hệ hắn bất cứ chuyện gì.

Huống chi là giống ngón tay vây độ dạng này rất khó bị chú ý tới chi tiết, ngón tay gốc rễ dạng này vải đầy thần kinh nhạy cảm địa phương, chỉ có thường xuyên mười ngón khấu chặt người yêu mới có cơ hội đi tìm hiểu, đi đụng vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ thử đeo giới chỉ lúc người kia chần chờ hỏi, muốn hay không đi đổi thành nhỏ một vòng kích thước, nhưng mình lúc ấy chỉ là cười cười, tiếp nhận chiếc nhẫn đeo tại trên tay, "Không sao, dù sao chỉ là hình thức mà thôi."

Lời này không có chút nào lỗ hổng, cùng đôi này chiếc nhẫn tồn tại ý Nghĩa đem đối ứng, hắn cùng Khương Daniel hôn nhân cũng chỉ là hình thức mà thôi, cho nên tự nhiên không cần thiết đối chiếc nhẫn xoi mói.

Vừa rồi tìm chiếc nhẫn chiến trận có chút lớn, sát vách bàn làm việc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhô đầu ra đến, tò mò hỏi: "Ai, Thánh Hựu, ta vẫn nghĩ hỏi, ngươi cùng hắn liền không có một chút muốn đùa giả làm thật ý tứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần, thật sự là không hiểu thấu, làm sao đột nhiên bắt đầu để ý chiếc nhẫn cái này mã sự tình, hắn lắc đầu, ý đồ đem không nên xuất hiện suy nghĩ toàn diện cưỡng chế di dời.

"Cái gì đùa giả làm thật, lại không phải tại diễn phim truyền hình, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói đem chiếc nhẫn một lần nữa mang về tay trái ngón áp út, dùng sức ấn xuống theo, để nó cố định tại ngón tay.

"Ta cùng hắn, không thể nào."

Chỉ bất quá ngữ mạt câu này nhẹ giọng nhắc tới, cùng nó nói là đang trả lời Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngược lại càng giống là đang nhắc nhở chính mình.

3.

Nếu như muốn đem hai người ở giữa khả năng không chút lưu tình quy kết làm số không, có hai loại tình huống, một loại là hai người quá tương tự, một loại khác là hai người quá khác biệt, tại cần bổ sung cùng bao dung yêu đương hoặc là hôn nhân quan hệ bên trong, hai loại tình huống đều là tuyệt đối cấm khu.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel thuộc về cái trước.

Bọn hắn gặp nhau có thể tổng kết vì ngẫu nhiên cùng trùng hợp. Ôm tiêu khiển thời gian dự tính ban đầu đi tới quán bar lại gặp phải một cái vóc người tướng mạo đều đối với mình khẩu vị nam nhân, điểm này đơn thuần ngẫu nhiên, nếu như đối phương trùng hợp cầm cùng chính mình đồng dạng sương giá Margaret, như vậy đêm này liền trở nên càng thú vị.

Nhan sắc biến ảo ánh đèn tại màu trà ly pha lê bên trên chiết xạ ra thần bí vầng sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ở trên quầy bar, nheo cặp mắt lại lung lay rượu trong ly, hắn trước kia liền chú ý tới cách đó không xa cái kia rộng chân dài nam nhân, tại vừa vặn một nháy mắt chuẩn xác bắt được người kia hướng mình quăng tới ánh mắt, rõ ràng nóng rực mà không còn che giấu, lại không mang bất luận cái gì trêu chọc trêu chọc ý vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy người kia rất thú vị, nóng rực ánh mắt từ đầu đến cuối trên người mình băn khoăn, lại chậm chạp không chịu chủ động tiến lên bắt chuyện, hắn chờ đến có chút không thú vị, dứt khoát bưng chén rượu đi thẳng tới người kia trước mặt, đoạt trước một bước mở miệng: "Nơi này quá ồn, không bằng chúng ta chuyển sang nơi khác trò chuyện chút?"

Cho dù ai nghe tới đều là lão bao lại sứt sẹo lấy cớ, Ung Thánh Hựu câu lên khóe môi, ra vẻ nghiền ngẫm có chút nhướn mày, hắn đương nhiên biết nam nhân ở trước mắt sẽ không cự tuyệt mình, người trưởng thành ở giữa không cần dư thừa giải thích, một ánh mắt giao hội liền đầy đủ sáng tỏ.

Khương Daniel bản ý chỉ là muốn tìm cái quầy rượu tiêu khiển thời gian, cũng không có ý khác, chỉ bất quá hắn dạng này dáng người cùng tướng mạo rất chẳng lẽ vì đám người tiêu điểm, muôn hình muôn vẻ nam nữ ý đồ mời hắn uống một chén, đều bị hắn từng cái cự tuyệt, chỉ có cái kia lười biếng tựa ở quầy bar nam nhân lập tức tiến đụng vào trong tầm mắt tâm.

Người kia luôn luôn vô tình hay cố ý nheo mắt lại, rõ ràng không có uống mấy ngụm rượu, lại thỉnh thoảng liếm láp khóe miệng dính vào rượu, xem ra rất giống quê quán con kia đã cao ngạo lại yêu nũng nịu mèo.

Cao ngạo con mèo chủ động thân cận, thu hồi nhọn móng tay lộ ra màu hồng đệm thịt, tình huống như vậy hoàn toàn là ngoài ý liệu, Khương Daniel lúc đầu không có muốn sáng tạo càng nhiều cố sự, nhưng ai sẽ cự tuyệt dạng này một cái xinh đẹp mèo hệ nam đâu, chí ít thân là yêu mèo cuồng nhân Khương Daniel làm không được.

Khương Daniel giơ ly rượu lên, để hai chén giống nhau sương giá Margaret va chạm ra thanh âm thanh thúy.

"Tốt."

Nói cho cùng bất quá là tình một đêm mà thôi, chỉ cần trên giường đầy đủ phù hợp, dưới giường không nhiều hơn hỏi, ăn nhịp với nhau, có lẽ còn có thể lưu cái phương thức liên lạc, làm cố sự hạ một chương tiết kíp nổ.

Nhưng giữa bọn hắn trùng hợp điểm nhiều lắm, giống nhau cocktail lấy hướng, thang máy ấn phím phía trên đụng nhau đầu ngón tay, cởi bên ngoài bao lộ ra cùng khoản khác biệt ám văn hai kiện quần áo trong, trên danh thiếp đi theo danh tự phía sau "Nhà thiết kế" ba chữ, liền đối phương sở thuộc phòng làm việc cũng là biết rõ danh tự.

Đếm không hết bọn hắn tại ngắn ngủi thời gian một ngày bên trong kinh lịch bao nhiêu lần nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, liền liên tiếp đến phụ mẫu thúc giục ra mắt điện thoại lúc phản ứng, đều không có sai biệt địa tướng giống như.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại, Khương Daniel chính đưa lưng về phía hắn mặc quần áo, thật sâu nhàn nhạt vết trảo cùng dấu răng tại da thịt trắng nõn bên trên phá lệ dễ thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường xem như tương đối thoải mái, nhưng sau khi tỉnh lại mặt đối với mình "Kiệt tác" hay là sẽ thẹn thùng, có chút mất tự nhiên quay đầu chợp mắt.

Một lát sau, trên tủ đầu giường hai cái điện thoại cơ hồ là đồng thời vang lên, lại là đồng dạng chuông điện thoại di động.

Chỉ là trong nhà gọi điện thoại tới, không cần thiết tại thức thời tình một đêm đối tượng trước mặt tận lực tránh hiềm nghi, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều lựa chọn ngay trước mặt của đối phương trực tiếp kết nối, trải qua lời nói việc nhà hàn huyên qua đi, hai thanh âm, một cái trầm thấp một cái trong trẻo, lại ngoài ý muốn đồng thời nói ra giống nhau như đúc hai câu nói.

"Ra mắt sự tình ngài không cần quan tâm, ta sẽ đi."

Nhìn nhau cười một tiếng giống như có lẽ đã còn thiếu rất nhiều, đã nhu cầu của bọn hắn không mưu mà hợp, làm gì bỏ gần tìm xa.

Bị phụ mẫu thúc giục nhiều năm hôn nhân đại sự, chân chính dựa theo quá trình làm được giống như cũng không như trong tưởng tượng rườm rà.

Hẹn xong lĩnh chứng ngày đó vừa vặn gặp phải Khương Daniel làm vi thủ tịch nhà thiết kế một trận tú, là Ung Thánh Hựu trước một bước đến cục dân chính lấy hào, cuối tuần cục dân chính từ trước đến nay náo nhiệt, chung quanh đều là nắm tay cùng đi chuẩn tân hôn vợ chồng, Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh ngược lại là lộ ra không hợp nhau.

Mắt thấy làm trình tự cách bọn họ càng ngày càng tiếp cận, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có tồn tại cảm thấy lo nghĩ, tấm kia dãy số bài đã sớm bị hắn vò nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm, lại cố chấp không muốn đánh điện thoại thúc giục vị kia lập tức sẽ thành vì chính mình hợp pháp trượng phu tiên sinh.

Đại sảnh phát thanh đã đem "Mời 0 số 15 đến số 2 cửa sổ làm hôn nhân đăng ký" lặp lại hai lần, ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu kém một chút liền muốn quay người lúc rời đi, Khương Daniel mới thở hồng hộc chạy vào cục dân chính.

Hai người sóng vai ngồi tại giải quyết trước cửa sổ điền rườm rà bảng biểu, thậm chí không kịp lên tiếng chào hỏi liền cần hồi đáp lấy cán sự các loại vấn đề, Khương Daniel thừa dịp cán sự kiểm tra thực hư giấy chứng nhận cùng chứng minh tư liệu lúc, nhỏ giọng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói: "Hôm nay thật thật xin lỗi, ta không nên đến trễ, ta..."

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải rất muốn tiếp tục hướng xuống nghe, hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel bây giờ không có tất yếu đối với mình giải thích nhiều như vậy, lại không phải cái gì chờ mong cầm tới giấy hôn thú chuẩn vợ chồng, chẳng lẽ còn muốn nắm tay cùng nhau chờ sao, ngẫm lại tràng cảnh này đã cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Hắn không đợi Khương Daniel nói xong nói xin lỗi liền đánh gãy hắn: "Không sao, đến liền tốt, " nói tại hôn nhân đăng ký tuyên bố trên sách ấn lên dấu ngón tay của mình, tiên diễm màu đỏ tại trên tờ giấy trắng rất là dễ thấy, hắn ngẩng đầu đối đầu Khương Daniel con mắt, "Khương tiên sinh, về sau xin chiếu cố nhiều hơn."

Tại trong rất nhiều chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không phù hợp hắn chòm sao, tỉ như nói hắn đối gian phòng sạch sẽ trình độ yêu cầu cũng không cao, có đôi khi tùy ý như cái giả chòm Xử Nữ, nhưng ở tình cảm bệnh thích sạch sẽ về điểm này hắn tuyệt đối được xưng tụng chòm Xử Nữ bên trong điển hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ trong đó từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền cũng không đơn thuần, khi bọn hắn hay là vẻn vẹn có duyên gặp mặt một lần người xa lạ lúc, liền dùng không cho cự tuyệt tư thái vượt qua an toàn giới hạn, nhưng đối với khi đó bọn hắn, lên giường bất quá là sơ giải dục vọng hợp lý phương thức, là người trưởng thành ở giữa ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau ăn ý.

Chỉ khi nào cái tầng quan hệ này bịt kín hợp pháp hôn nhân thánh khiết quang hoàn về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có cách nào lại giống lúc bắt đầu như thế tùy ý thoải mái, càng không khả năng đem Khương Daniel xem như tình một đêm đối tượng, hắn sẽ cố chấp đi giữ gìn phần này sạch sẽ quan hệ, dung không được một phân một hào chỗ bẩn.

Khương Daniel tự nhiên nhìn hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ, nhưng bọn hắn ai cũng không có xuyên phá tầng này giấy, chỉ là ăn ý vẫn duy trì vừa đúng khoảng cách, không can thiệp đối phương hết thảy.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có tìm qua người khác, hắn không biết Khương Daniel có hay không quay lại bọn hắn gặp phải kia quán rượu, nhưng từ người kia quy luật trở về nhà thời gian đến xem, xác suất rất lớn là không có.

Bọn hắn quả nhiên rất giống.

Tương tự giữa linh hồn, rất nhiều không tất yếu giải thích cùng tranh luận đều bị tỉnh lược, liền ngay cả thường ngày giao lưu cũng bị vô hạn áp súc, thời gian đúng là dạng này không can thiệp chuyện của nhau qua xuống dưới, bất quá thích hợp quan tâm cuối cùng sẽ có.

Tỉ như rạng sáng hai giờ chuông hai gian thư phòng, đồng thời sáng hai ngọn đèn bàn, bản vẽ thiết kế trải rộng ra, bút chì xẹt qua lưu lại xoát xoát tiếng ma sát.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia liền làm tốt suốt đêm chuẩn bị, ai biết bị xem nhẹ cả ngày dạ dày đột nhiên bắt đầu ẩn ẩn làm đau, hắn không thể không tạm thời ngừng lại trong tay công việc, dự định đi phòng bếp tìm một chút bánh mì nướng bánh mì chấp nhận một chút, lại ngoài ý muốn đụng vào cũng tương tự không ngủ Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel chính đem nóng hổi mặt bưng đến bàn ăn bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt liền thấy người kia đáy mắt mắt quầng thâm, còn có trên cằm vừa xuất hiện không lâu gốc râu cằm, thấy thế nào đều là cùng mình cùng khoản thức đêm đuổi bản thảo tiêu chuẩn thấp nhất, không cần giải thích liền minh bạch đối phương cùng mình tương tự tình cảnh.

"Ngươi cũng đang đuổi bản thảo đi, " Khương Daniel lộ ra một cái tỏ ra là đã hiểu tiếu dung, "Ta nấu mì sợi, tẩy cái tay cùng một chỗ ăn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn một chút trên tay mình cọ đến bút chì dấu vết, dán mặt bàn kia một bên đã là đen sì một mảng lớn, có chút ngượng ngùng sờ sờ cái mũi.

Rạng sáng hai giờ rưỡi, cùng hình thức kết hôn đối tượng mặt đối mặt ngồi tại bàn ăn bên trên ăn mì sợi, thực tế không gọi được là vui vẻ hòa thuận tràng diện, hai người đều lúng túng không nói một lời, chỉ cố vấn vùi đầu ăn mì.

Nhưng cũng không thể một mực bảo trì đà điểu tư thế, Ung Thánh Hựu ăn xong cuối cùng một ngụm mặt, ngẩng đầu nháy mắt vừa vặn cùng Khương Daniel ánh mắt giao hội, hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ vừa buồn cười, làm sao lại có hai người, ngay cả ăn cơm tốc độ đều như thế tiếp cận.

Bất quá Khương Daniel trong mắt nhìn thấy cũng không đồng dạng, đối diện vị tiên sinh kia, ngày bình thường không lộ vẻ gì thời điểm toàn thân đều tản ra "Người sống chớ gần" khí tức, nhưng lúc này không chỉ có khóe miệng dính lấy mì nước, trên chóp mũi còn có chút màu đen vết tích, đại khái là vẽ thời điểm dính vào bút chì tro, nhìn qua có chút đáng yêu.

Hắn chỉ chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi, "Nơi này, cọ đến."

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu giống như không để ý tới giải hắn ý tứ, ở trên mặt lung tung sờ nửa ngày cũng không có tìm đối địa phương, Khương Daniel nhìn xem nóng vội, duỗi dài cánh tay, muốn cách bàn ăn giúp hắn lau đi, sắp chạm đến chóp mũi thời điểm mới đột nhiên ý thức được, động tác như vậy giống như quá thân mật.

Thế là Khương Daniel tay phải cứ như vậy ngừng ở giữa không trung, tại khoảng cách Ung Thánh Hựu mặt chỉ có mấy centimet vị trí bên trên, tiến cũng không được, thối cũng không xong.

Mắt thấy bầu không khí lập tức sẽ lạnh đến 0 điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên, cùng Khương Daniel còn dừng lại ở giữa không trung tay kéo xa khoảng cách, "Không sao, ta đi tẩy một chút liền tốt."

"Đúng, bát đũa chờ một chút ta tới thu thập đi, ngươi sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Giữa người và người không có chân chính trên ý nghĩa cảm đồng thân thụ, nhưng sẽ có một loại khác trên ý nghĩa lẫn nhau hiểu được, giống một chén trung quy trung củ Ôn nước sôi, là bàn trà một góc bên trên thường thường bị sơ sót tồn tại, nhưng khi ngươi chân chính nuốt xuống thời điểm, lại là một phen khó mà coi nhẹ thoải mái dễ chịu ủi thiếp.

Ôn nước sôi tóm lại là không sẽ sai lầm lựa chọn, không có rượu tinh lên men, không có đi-ô-xít các-bon ngâm nhảy lên, không có hỗn hợp khẩu vị va chạm, cho nên tự nhiên không tồn tại khẩu vị xung đột, không tồn tại sai lầm cùng bối rối.

Nhưng có rất nhiều khả năng vừa vặn là từ sai lầm bên trong diễn sinh ra đến, chính là bởi vì muốn lẩn tránh chỗ có khả năng sẽ phát sinh sai lầm, mới có thể không hẹn mà cùng lui về thoải mái dễ chịu nhiệt độ ổn định khu, mới có thể cẩn thận để bảo toàn trung quy trung củ khoảng cách, cho nên những cái kia trong góc như muốn nảy mầm khả năng mới có thể bị kẹp bức đến số không.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng một mực không hỏi, vì cái gì cái kia đuổi bản thảo đêm khuya, Khương Daniel nấu hai bát mì.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang lái xe trên đường về nhà tiếp vào Khương Daniel điện thoại, kỳ thật bọn hắn không thường lẫn nhau thông điện thoại, dù sao giữa bọn hắn có rất ít nhất định phải thông qua điện thoại mới có thể nói rõ sự tình, sau khi kết hôn, bọn hắn ngay cả Wechat nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép đều ít đến thương cảm, lần trước đối thoại hay là liên quan tới trong nhà phí điện nước, vật nghiệp phí.

Cho nên khi trên màn hình điện thoại di động xuất hiện "Trượng phu" hai chữ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút hoảng hốt , ấn xuống nút trả lời trước đó do dự mấy giây, bởi vì hắn luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel trong lúc vô tình phát sai dãy số khả năng sẽ lớn hơn một chút.

Khương Daniel ấp úng nói: "Thánh Hựu, ngươi... Ngươi tan tầm sao? Trong nhà... Trong nhà xảy ra chút sự tình, nhưng ta một lát cũng nói không rõ ràng, tóm lại ngươi tận mau trở lại đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp hỏi rõ ràng tình huống, bên kia Khương Daniel liền trước một bước cúp điện thoại, mặc dù hắn không hiểu ra sao, nhưng vẫn là tăng tốc tốc độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi về đến nhà, Khương Daniel đang ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, ngồi trên đùi lấy một cái tiểu nữ hài, hắn đang dùng lạnh nhạt vụng về tư thế cho tiểu nha đầu đâm tóc.

Tiểu nha đầu nhìn thấy hắn một nháy mắt liền từ Khương Daniel trên đùi nhảy xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có kịp phản ứng liền bị nàng ôm lấy bắp chân, ngay sau đó tiểu nha đầu như cái gấu túi đồng dạng treo ở trên đùi hắn, dùng cả tay chân ý đồ trèo lên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào được chứng kiến dạng này tư thế, tranh thủ thời gian nâng tiểu nha đầu, dùng sứt sẹo tư thế đưa nàng ôm vào trong ngực.

Tiểu nha đầu vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ liền bắt đầu gào khóc khóc lớn, nước mắt nước mũi toàn bôi ở còn chưa kịp đổi lại cao định âu phục bên trên.

"Cha so... Quả đào về sau nhất định ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, ngươi không muốn cùng cha cãi nhau có được hay không..."

Mắt thấy tiểu nha đầu Kim Đậu Đậu rơi không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên luống cuống tay chân giúp nàng lau nước mắt, một bên quay đầu hỏi Khương Daniel: "Ngươi không chuẩn bị giải thích một chút sao? Tỉ như, đứa nhỏ này là ở đâu ra? Quan trọng hơn chính là, nàng tại sao phải đối ta gọi cha so?"

Khương Daniel cũng rất không biết làm sao, tình huống trước mắt hoàn toàn không phải hắn tạo thành, nhưng đối đầu với Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc ánh mắt, vẫn là để hắn một nháy mắt có một loại là mình đuối lý ảo giác, ngay cả trả lời đều biến phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

"Ây... Nàng là, nữ nhi của chúng ta, chuẩn xác mà nói, nàng là tương lai nữ nhi của chúng ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy dấu chấm hỏi, "Cho nên ngươi không phải là muốn nói cho ta, nàng là từ tương lai xuyên việt về đến a?"

"Ngươi đừng vội, xem trước một chút cái này."

Khương Daniel đem một quyển sách nhỏ đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, là hắn từ tiểu nha đầu cõng nhỏ trong túi xách tìm tới, kia là một bản ghi chép tiểu bằng hữu tại nhà trẻ biểu hiện tình huống sổ tay, mỗi ngày đều có lão sư cùng gia trưởng ký tên xác nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc tiếp nhận kia quyển sổ, bìa xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo viết tiểu nha đầu danh tự, Khương tiểu Đào, hắn tiện tay lật ra nhất một trang mới, trên đó viết cơm trưa ngủ trưa biểu hiện tốt đẹp loại hình.

Chợt nhìn giống như không có chỗ kỳ quái gì, nhưng, gia trưởng kia một cột bên trên lại thanh thanh sở sở viết hắn cùng Khương Daniel danh tự, Ung Thánh Hựu rất xác định, phía sau kí tên bên trên là chữ viết của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này cảm thấy không hiểu thấu, thậm chí hoài nghi là có người hay không làm cái gì nhàm chán đùa ác, đang lúc hắn chuẩn bị gọi điện thoại xin giúp đỡ cảnh sát thời điểm, lại đột nhiên thoáng nhìn viết tại góc trên bên phải ngày.

—— năm 2024 ngày 14 tháng 4.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức trở nên phức tạp biểu lộ, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ lại vô tội cười cười, giải thích nói: "Ta tan tầm lúc về đến nhà, tiểu nha đầu này an vị ở trên ghế sa lon khóc, nhìn thấy ta liền nhào lên hô cha, nàng giống như rất sợ hãi, sợ hai chúng ta sẽ không muốn nàng."

"Xuyên qua loại thuyết pháp này, ta ngay từ đầu cũng cảm thấy rất không thể tưởng tượng nổi, kia bản nhà trẻ sổ cũng có thể là đùa ác loại hình, nhưng là thẳng đến ta nhìn thấy nàng mang theo dây chuyền, " Khương Daniel dừng lại một chút, nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh trên mặt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, "Ta cảm thấy, nàng đúng là nữ nhi của chúng ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn vẻ mặt của người nọ không giống như là đang nói đùa, thế là bán tín bán nghi tiếp nhận dây chuyền.

Dây chuyền mặt dây chuyền là một cái vô cùng đơn giản ngân sắc mâm tròn, phía trên chạm rỗng khắc lấy năm ngôi sao tinh, ba viên phân lập ở bên trái, một viên bên phải bên cạnh, ở giữa còn có một viên nhỏ một vòng tinh tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy dạng này đồ án giống như đã từng quen biết, nhưng lại không nói ra được là nơi nào quen thuộc.

Hắn ngẩng đầu hỏi Khương Daniel: "Cái này năm ngôi sao tinh, có cái gì đặc biệt ý Nghĩa sao?"

Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ bên trái của hắn gương mặt, trong không khí điểm ra ba viên nốt ruồi vị trí, "Ngươi nơi này, là ba sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một lát, ánh mắt tại trước mặt hai người trên mặt dao động, đột nhiên có loại bừng tỉnh đại ngộ cảm giác, cứ như vậy nói lời, như vậy còn lại hai ngôi sao phân biệt đối ứng Khương Daniel cùng tiểu nha đầu, thật đúng là đừng nói, hai người kia nốt ruồi vừa vặn đều bên phải mắt khóe mắt hạ, lại thật giống là hai cha con.

Nhưng những này bất quá là không có căn cứ suy đoán mà thôi, nếu như muốn kiểm chứng lời nói, không ngại từ vị này đột nhiên xuất hiện Khương tiểu Đào tiểu bằng hữu trên thân tìm đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống cùng tiểu nha đầu nhìn thẳng, cố gắng để cho mình tiến vào phụ thân nhân vật.

"Quả đào, cha so kiểm tra ngươi mấy vấn đề, nếu như ngươi đều đáp đúng, ta liền cùng cha cùng tốt, tốt không tốt?"

Quả đào sau khi nghe hung hăng gật đầu, dùng ống tay áo đem nước mắt biến mất, vô cùng đáng thương ánh mắt để Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đối cái này lần thứ nhất gặp mặt tiểu hài đau lòng có phải hay không, ngữ khí cũng không tự giác ôn nhu.

"Vấn đề thứ nhất, ngươi tại sao phải gọi Khương tiểu Đào nha?"

Vấn đề này đối với Khương tiểu Đào đến nói lại cực kỳ đơn giản, nàng vội vã hồi đáp: "Bởi vì, bởi vì cha so nói, ta cùng cha có một dạng nốt ruồi, cho nên muốn cùng cha họ! Gọi Khương tiểu Đào là bởi vì, cha thích ăn nhất quả đào vị kẹo mềm!"

Một bên Khương Daniel nghe được câu trả lời này kém chút không có sang đến, không phải, đứa nhỏ này làm sao còn bắt hắn cho bán, thích ăn kẹo mềm ngây thơ như vậy sự tình sao có thể để Ung tiên sinh biết, mình chẳng phải là hình tượng mất hết a.

Thiết kế giới phong cách đơn giản cách cọc tiêu Khương Đại nhà thiết kế thích ăn quả đào vị kẹo mềm, cái này thực sự có chút vượt qua nhận biết, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng khống chế không tự giác giương lên khóe miệng, nín cười hỏi ra hạ một vấn đề.

"Vấn đề thứ hai, cái này dây chuyền là ai đưa cho quả đào nha?"

Lại là một đạo đưa phân đề, quả đào hoàn toàn dừng nước mắt, ngữ khí cũng hưng phấn lên, "Là cha đưa cho quả đào năm tuổi quà sinh nhật! Là cha mình thiết kế đâu! Dây chuyền trên có năm ngôi sao tinh, ở giữa nhỏ nhất viên kia là tiểu Đào, bên trái ba viên là cha so, bên phải một viên là cha!"

Ung Thánh Hựu như có điều suy nghĩ nhẹ gật đầu, cùng đoán đồng dạng, cái này năm ngôi sao tinh phân biệt đối ứng ba người bọn hắn nốt ruồi, nếu như tiểu nha đầu đúng là từ năm năm sau xuyên việt về đến, như vậy năm năm sau Khương Daniel cũng thật là lãng mạn.

Không đúng, chạy thế nào đề, hiện tại trọng yếu nhất không phải làm rõ ràng tiểu nha đầu địa vị sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm liếc qua Khương Daniel, người kia còn đang nghiên cứu tiểu nha đầu nơ con bướm kẹp tóc đến cùng ứng làm như thế nào mang, may mắn may mắn, không có chú ý tới mình, hắn hắng giọng một cái tiếp tục hỏi: "Một vấn đề cuối cùng là, quả đào biết cha so cùng cha vì sao lại cãi nhau sao?"

Vấn đề này giống như lại đâm chọt tiểu nha đầu tâm sự, giống như là tại bất an, gấp siết chặt Ung Thánh Hựu ngón út, thút tha thút thít giảng thuật hai cái ba ba cãi nhau trải qua.

"Bởi vì cha là thằng ngốc, quên tới tham gia nhà trẻ gia đình đại hội thể dục thể thao, sau đó cha so liền tức giận, trên đường về nhà cũng không cùng cha dắt tay tay, tịch thu cha kẹo mềm, vài ngày đều không cùng cha nói chuyện, còn để cha ngủ ghế sô pha... Ô ô ô..."

Lúc này đổi Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút sang đến, hắn quả thực không thể tin được, loại này giống như là học sinh cấp ba yêu đương mới có ngây thơ hành vi, vậy mà lại phát sinh ở năm năm sau trên người mình.

Bất quá xác thực mỗi cái vấn đề đều trả lời đạo lý rõ ràng, bốn năm tuổi tiểu nha đầu, không có khả năng biên ra dạng này không có chút nào sơ hở hoang ngôn, như vậy chỉ có một đáp án, quả đào nói đều là thật, chỉ bất quá những này thuộc về tương lai Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, thuộc về bọn hắn nhà ba người.

Dù nhưng ý nghĩ này hoàn toàn không có khoa học căn cứ, nhưng tựa hồ không có tốt hơn giải thích.

Quả đào thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hay là tấm lấy một gương mặt, cho là mình không có trả lời vấn đề, lại bắt đầu ủy ủy khuất khuất lau nước mắt.

"Quả đào tỉnh ngủ nhìn thấy cha, cha còn hỏi ta vì sao lại ở đây, khẳng định là không muốn quả đào, quả đào muốn biến thành không có ba ba tiểu hài, ô ô ô..."

Tiểu gia hỏa này khóc lên nhưng thật là khiến người ta đau lòng, con mắt sưng giống hai viên tiểu Đào tử, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cũng không lo được nhiều như vậy, đem quả đào ôm vào trong ngực nhẹ giọng dỗ dành: "Đồ ngốc bảo bối, cha so cùng cha làm sao lại không cần ngươi chứ."

"Kia, cha so có thể hay không tha thứ cha, tiểu Đào không thích cha so cùng cha cãi nhau..."

Quả đào một cái tay gấp siết chặt Ung Thánh Hựu ngón út, một bên khác gắt gao dắt Khương Daniel góc áo, nàng nhưng còn băn khoăn hai người bọn họ cãi nhau lúc, không thể ngủ tại cha so cùng cha ở giữa ủy khuất đâu.

"Chúng ta đã cùng tốt, Daniel, ngươi nói đúng a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Daniel trừng mắt nhìn, ra hiệu người kia thuận mình diễn tiếp.

Khương Daniel cũng vội vàng phụ họa nói: "Cha ngươi so nói đúng, chúng ta sẽ không lại cãi nhau."

Quả đào ngừng tiếng khóc, nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, lại nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, tròn căng mắt nhỏ chuyển vài vòng, giống như là đang phán đoán tình huống trước mắt.

"Gạt người! Cùng tốt vì cái gì cha không có ôm một cái cha so, cha so cũng không có hôn hôn cha... Khẳng định là gạt ta ô ô ô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ở trong lòng cảm thán tiểu hài thật thật là khó hống, một bên ý thức nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, nhưng mà vị này quả đào trong miệng cha, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không nói một lời, một mực đang loay hoay cái kia nơ con bướm kẹp tóc, cũng không biết đến cùng có hay không nghiên cứu ra được thứ này mang pháp.

Nhưng cái này giống như là xin giúp đỡ đồng dạng ánh mắt lại làm cho Khương Daniel hiểu sai ý, coi là Ung Thánh Hựu là là ám chỉ mình làm những gì. Khương Daniel biết mình ăn nói vụng về, sợ nói nhiều lời nói chỉ có thể giúp không được gì, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn có một bao dỗ hài tử biện pháp, cho nên hắn dứt khoát lui qua một bên yên tĩnh chờ lấy, nhưng mà ai biết tiểu nha đầu này lại tại tăng giá cả tăng giá.

Chỉ là tình huống đặc biệt hạ một cái ôm mà thôi, không tính mạo phạm, nghĩ như vậy, Khương Daniel tiến lên một bước, tay trái nhẹ nhàng chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, cánh tay kia vòng qua bờ vai của hắn, đem một nháy mắt trở nên cứng đờ người ủng tiến trong ngực, giống như là biểu thị thân mật nắm thật chặt cánh tay, hai người khoảng cách nháy mắt rút ngắn.

Cái này ôm rất ngắn, ngắn ngủi đến Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp làm ra đáp lại, càng không kịp ghi nhớ nhiệt độ cơ thể dính nhau cảm giác, chờ lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm Khương Daniel đã buông lỏng tay ra cánh tay, chỉ còn lại kia trên thân người nhàn nhạt chất gỗ hương tại chóp mũi quanh quẩn.

"Quả đào ngươi nhìn, cha cùng cha so ôm một cái, chúng ta thật cùng tốt."

Cái này ôm giống như rất có hiệu quả, chí ít quả đào lộ ra hôm nay cái thứ nhất nụ cười vui vẻ, Khương Daniel đem quả đào ôm, lấy lòng giống như nâng cao đến đỉnh đầu, đùa tiểu nha đầu cười không ngừng.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ chưa kịp phản ứng, giống như là đại não đứng máy đồng dạng, ý thức còn dừng lại tại vừa mới ôm một nháy mắt, mặc dù hắn cùng Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền lăn đến trên giường, nhưng ôm động tác như vậy giống như còn là lần đầu tiên.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra, ôm là so hôn cùng ân ái còn muốn thân mật động tác, là không bị bất luận cái gì tình dục chỗ thúc đẩy, là liên quan tới yêu cùng bị yêu, là đựng đầy nhớ nhung cùng ỷ lại, trao đổi nhiệt độ cơ thể đồng thời cũng tại giao phó ôn nhu, cho nên bất kể thế nào nhìn, động tác này đều cũng không thích hợp hắn cùng Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel nhất định cũng giống như mình nghĩ a, chẳng qua là tình huống đặc biệt đặc thù xử lý thôi.

Ôm cũng ôm, còn được đến đến từ cha nâng cao cao ban thưởng, nhưng quả đào còn là có chút không vừa ý, "Cha đều ôm một cái cha so, kia cha so đâu? Cha so muốn hôn cha ruột mới tính tha thứ hắn."

Nhìn xem quả đào một mặt mong đợi biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không tự giác đỏ bừng lên, hắn nhìn về phía một bên Khương Daniel, cùng mình cũng không kém là bao nhiêu, người kia chính cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm sàn nhà, hồng hồng thính tai hoàn toàn bại lộ hắn khẩn trương.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng làm lấy tâm lý kiến thiết, xoắn xuýt một lát sau quyết định không thèm đếm xỉa, dù sao chỉ là vì mau chóng hống thật là khó quấn tiểu nha đầu, lại không có cái gì nhận không ra người tâm tư.

Hắn có chút nhón chân lên, nhắm mắt lại xích lại gần Khương Daniel, hôn lên gò má của hắn bên trên.

Nụ hôn này so vừa mới ôm còn muốn ngắn ngủi một chút, đại khái chỉ dừng lại một giây đồng hồ, rời đi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực tránh đi Khương Daniel ánh mắt, ngược lại đến hỏi ghé vào Khương Daniel trong ngực quả đào: "Hiện tại quả đào vui vẻ sao?"

"Vui vẻ! Quả đào yêu nhất cha so cùng cha!"

Quả đào lần này rốt cục yên lòng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ấn cái trước vang dội ba.

5.

Giày vò nửa ngày, cuối cùng là đem thích khóc tiểu quỷ hống tốt, quả đào đại khái là khóc mệt mỏi, núp ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nàng ôm đến trong phòng ngủ, dịch tốt chăn mền sau ngơ ngác nhìn tiểu gia hỏa ngủ nhan, suy nghĩ lại tại lung tung bay tán loạn.

Mặc dù xuyên qua thuyết pháp này rất không thể tưởng tượng nổi, nhưng giống như cũng không phải khó như vậy lấy tiếp nhận, lại thêm tiểu nha đầu này thực tế là làm người khác ưa thích, khóc lên thời điểm làm cho đau lòng người phải không được, chỉ cần một cười lên, hai cái lúm đồng tiền nhỏ giống như là rót mật đồng dạng, tuy là hắn dạng này đối tiểu hài không có bản năng yêu thích đại nam nhân, cũng không có cách nào kháng cự dạng này ngọt độ thế công.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là đang xoắn xuýt một chút cái khác, tỉ như nói, lấy hắn cùng Khương Daniel tính cách, là tuyệt đối không có khả năng cãi nhau, nếu như quả đào nói đều là thật, như vậy năm năm sau bọn hắn nhất định là đầy đủ thân mật quan hệ.

Là người yêu đi, không phải như thế nào lại đi nhận nuôi một đứa bé.

Không phải dùng hai bản giấy hôn thú cùng một đôi chiếc nhẫn đi chia đều lợi ích, theo như nhu cầu quan hệ, mà là có thể cãi lộn chiến tranh lạnh, có thể ôm hôn, có thể cộng đồng nuôi dưỡng một đứa bé, chân chân chính chính người yêu.

Không thể tin được, trước hôm nay bọn hắn hay là không can thiệp chuyện của nhau sinh hoạt, càng không nói tình cảm hình thức phu phu, liền ngay cả ngồi cùng một chỗ ăn cơm đều sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ, lại bị cái này từ trên trời giáng xuống tiểu hài đánh vỡ phân chia thanh minh giới hạn. Càng không dám tưởng tượng, năm năm sau bọn hắn, hoàn toàn vi phạm ngay từ đầu chỗ quyết định theo như nhu cầu hiệp nghị, đem "Yêu nhau" cái này không có khả năng xuất hiện tại trong hiệp nghị chữ đưa vào danh sách quan trọng, mở ra mới giai điệu.

Khương Daniel đi đến bên giường, cúi người đem dây chuyền một lần nữa mang về quả đào trên thân, tiểu gia hỏa ngủ về sau, giữa bọn hắn lại lui về lúc đầu bầu không khí, nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì.

Loại thời điểm này thường thường là Ung Thánh Hựu trước một bước đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

"Ta nghĩ nghĩ, bất kể như thế nào, chúng ta hay là trước chiếu cố tốt hài tử đi, hiện tại cũng chỉ có thể đi một bước nhìn một bước."

"Đêm nay để quả đào tại phòng ta ngủ đi, ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt."

Nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ không nói lời nào, chỉ là như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn xem mình, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn chằm chằm đến không được tự nhiên, không có qua mấy giây liền có đỏ mặt dấu hiệu, vừa định mượn cớ rời đi lại vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

Hắn vô ý thức muốn tránh thoát lại bị Khương Daniel cánh tay chăm chú bóp chặt, cùng vừa mới cái kia cứng nhắc lại tràn đầy cố kỵ ôm không giống nhau lắm, lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có thể cảm giác được người kia cái cằm tựa ở trên vai của mình, ấm áp hô hấp đánh vào bên gáy, căn bản tránh không xong.

"Ngươi làm sao..."

Khương Daniel rốt cục mở miệng giải thích: "Về sau quả đào có thể sẽ thường xuyên yêu cầu chúng ta ôm, cho nên sớm luyện tập một chút."

Xong đời, Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình vậy mà hoàn toàn không có phản bác hắn lý do, bọn hắn quan hệ xa còn lâu mới có được thân mật như vậy, nhưng đã muốn đóng vai chân chính người yêu, sớm luyện tập một chút thân mật động tác, cũng may quả đào trước mặt không lộ ra sơ hở, giống như cũng không gì đáng trách.

Ở trong lòng vòng quanh vòng xoắn xuýt một phen về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đứng tại chỗ , mặc cho Khương Daniel ôm chính mình.

Nhưng kỳ quái là, biết rõ cái này vẻn vẹn đang luyện tập mà thôi, hắn lại không tự giác khẩn trương, có thể là bởi vì luôn luôn kháng cự cùng người khác có quá nhiều tứ chi tiếp xúc, cho nên đột nhiên bị ôm thời điểm, liền ngay cả cánh tay cũng không biết nên như thế nào bày ra, không được tự nhiên mài cọ lấy li quần, lòng bàn tay lại tại có chút xuất mồ hôi.

Ôm luyện tập tiếp tục thật lâu, kết thúc sau không có càng nhiều lưu luyến, Khương Daniel qua quýt bình bình nói một câu ngủ ngon, nhẹ đóng cửa khẽ cửa rời đi.

Nhưng còn là có chút không giống địa phương.

Bởi vì lần này hắn nói đúng lắm, "Ngủ ngon, ngày mai gặp."

Trong phòng ngủ chỉ còn lại quả đào nhàn nhạt tiếng hít thở, Ung Thánh Hựu sửa sang tiểu gia hỏa trên trán toái phát, lại nghĩ tới Khương Daniel vừa mới câu kia không giống ngủ ngon, hắn tự dưng liên tưởng đến một câu rất già mồm —— tại tất cả cáo biệt phương thức bên trong, ta thích nhất, ngày mai gặp.

6.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm, hắn còn cùng Khương Daniel duy trì mười ngón đan xen tư thế, cả đêm đều không có buông tay ra, Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay sớm liền hơi tê tê, vừa muốn đem tay rút ra lại bị Khương Daniel dắt càng chặt hơn, bất quá còn tốt, chỉ là trong lúc ngủ mơ vô ý thức động tác mà thôi.

Đương nhiên, đây hết thảy "Kẻ cầm đầu" đều là ngủ trong bọn hắn ở giữa gây sự quỷ.

Đây là Khương tiểu Đào tiểu bằng hữu xuất hiện ngày thứ năm, cũng là ba người bọn họ ngủ ở trên một cái giường ngày thứ năm, quả đào còn đối lại trước kém một chút bị ném rơi sự tình canh cánh trong lòng, không chỉ có muốn chen tại hai cái ba ba ở giữa ngủ, mà lại nhất định phải nhìn thấy bọn hắn nắm tay mới có thể an tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thử qua đem tiểu nha đầu dỗ ngủ lấy về sau lại lặng lẽ buông tay ra, nhưng mà ai biết cái này nhỏ tinh đậu sẽ còn nửa đêm tỉnh lại tra cương vị, nhìn thấy bọn hắn không có tại nắm tay liền bắt đầu lau nước mắt, "Không thể! Cha so cùng cha nhất định phải nắm tay ngủ, dạng này về sau mới sẽ không cãi nhau!"

Ngay từ đầu đương nhiên sẽ khó chịu, dù sao dắt tay động tác như vậy giống như so ôm càng thêm mập mờ, so hôn còn muốn lưu luyến, khe hở tương hợp, vân tay kề nhau, giống như là muốn đem lẫn nhau mạch sống đều nối liền cùng một chỗ, hòa hợp rốt cuộc chạy không thoát ràng buộc.

Thế nhưng là không nhìn được nhất nữ nhi rơi nước mắt hai kẻ ngốc ba ba cái kia có biện pháp nào, lại khó chịu cũng chỉ có thể làm theo, tạm thời cho là tại hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, phản chính giữa còn cách một cái Khương tiểu Đào, nhìn không thấy đối phương biểu lộ cũng không đến nỗi quá xấu hổ, liên tiếp mấy ngày kế tiếp lại cũng chầm chậm quen thuộc.

Ung Thánh Hựu thử nhiều lần sửng sốt không có thể làm cho hai cánh tay tách ra, không biết Khương Daniel có phải là bị quả đào nửa đêm tra cương vị bị dọa cho phát sợ, nắm mình cái tay kia, từ khe hở đến đến lòng bàn tay đều trừ quá chặt chẽ, cứng rắn muốn tách ra sợ là sẽ phải đánh thức hắn, tối hôm qua cho tiểu nha đầu kể chuyện xưa cũng không có thiếu giày vò, vẫn là để hắn lại ngủ thêm một lát mà tương đối tốt.

Hắn nhìn một chút bên cạnh đang ngủ say hai người, tiểu nhân cái kia tướng ngủ đáng yêu, trên cằm còn dính lấy chút dấu nước miếng tử, lớn cái kia hoàn toàn không có ngày bình thường tinh anh khí chất, tóc bị ép tới rối bời, ngược lại là thêm càng bao nhiêu hơn năm cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ tới quả đào nói, cha thích ăn quả đào vị kẹo mềm, cho nên mới lấy Khương tiểu Đào cái tên này.

Thật sự là có đủ ngây thơ, hắn nghĩ như vậy hay là nhịn không được câu lên khóe miệng.

Trong chăn nhiệt độ vừa vặn, ngay cả ngón chân đều thoải mái cuộn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu lề mề trong chốc lát lại cũng không có sáng sớm ý nghĩ, chỉ cảm thấy bối rối lại một lần nữa đánh tới, chỉ muốn cưỡng chế di dời đã trượt tiến gian phòng ánh nắng, tránh về ổ chăn ngủ cái hồi lung giác.

Hắn xác thực cũng làm như vậy, dù sao, cũng không cần đi làm.

Nói đến không cần đi làm, hay là nhờ có Khương tiểu Đào, tại cái này không thuộc về nàng thời không bên trong, vị này tiểu bằng hữu hay là cái không có xuất sinh chứng không có hộ khẩu bản tiểu Hắc hộ, hai người phụ mẫu khẳng định là muốn giấu diếm, lại không thể đem tiểu nha đầu đưa đến nhà trẻ hoặc là uỷ trị ban, một người chiếu khán lại sợ sai lầm, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát cùng một chỗ đừng nghỉ đông, chuyên tâm ở nhà mang bé con.

Lại một lần nữa tỉnh lại lúc sau đã gần giữa trưa, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, cảm giác được bị nắm tay phải mất đi trói buộc.

Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào buông lỏng tay ra, lại đổi thành càng khiến người ta miên man bất định tư thế, nằm nghiêng, cánh tay ngang qua ở giữa quả đào, vòng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, giống như là muốn đem hai người cùng một chỗ hộ trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng tránh ra cánh tay của người nọ, làm bộ không chuyện phát sinh, chụp chụp co lại trong ngực mình tiểu gia hỏa.

"Nắng đã chiếu đến đít, quả đào nên rời giường rồi."

Bất quá Khương tiểu Đào rời giường khí cũng không nhỏ, nào có dễ dàng như vậy phối hợp, dắt chăn mền liền muốn chui vào trong, miệng bên trong còn tại nhỏ giọng thầm thì lấy: "Không muốn rời giường nha... Cha so là bại hoại..."

Khương Daniel vừa tỉnh lại liền nghe được tiểu công chúa lại tại cùng hắn cha so đùa nghịch nhỏ tính tình, "Quả đào nghe lời, nên rời giường ăn cơm." Thanh âm có chút trầm thấp, cũng có chút nghiêm khắc ý vị.

Quả đào rốt cục không còn chơi xấu, vuốt mắt ngồi dậy, tại hai cái ba ba trên mặt phân biệt ấn cái trước sáng sớm tốt lành hôn hôn.

"Cha so cha sáng sớm tốt lành."

Thật sự là kỳ quái, làm sao Khương Daniel vừa nói cứ như vậy có tác dụng.

Kỳ thật thông qua mấy ngày nay ở chung, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nhìn ra quả đào có chút sợ Khương Daniel, mặc dù đồng dạng là nũng nịu, nhưng nàng đối với mình lúc hoàn toàn là bị làm hư tiểu công chúa, gọi nàng lúc ăn cơm lại là lẩm bẩm lại là cho hôn hôn , mặc hắn làm sao hống cũng không chịu thả tay xuống bên trong đồ chơi, liền xem như tận lực thay đổi nghiêm túc tức giận biểu lộ, tiểu nha đầu cũng phải lề mề bên trên một hồi lâu mới bằng lòng ngồi lên bàn ăn.

Nhưng đổi thành Khương Daniel liền không giống, quả đào chỉ cố vấn nhìn chằm chằm phim hoạt hình bất động thìa thời điểm, Khương Daniel chỉ là muốn đi nàng chén nhỏ bên trong kẹp gọi món ăn, căn bản không có nói bất luận cái gì một câu trách cứ, quả đào liền sẽ tự giác đem ánh mắt từ trên TV dời, ngoan ngoãn bưng lên nàng chuyên môn chén nhỏ từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi, hắn đối ầm ĩ tiểu hài tử luôn luôn không có kiên nhẫn, nhưng năm năm sau giống là hoàn toàn biến thành người khác, tiểu nha đầu này hiển nhiên là bị hắn sủng lên trời, trong bọn họ mặt đen nhân vật vậy mà rơi xuống Khương Daniel trên đầu.

Nhưng mà đảo ngược xa còn lâu mới có được kết thúc.

Quả đào lay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới điểm thịt nướng trộn lẫn cơm, mắt thấy trong chén thịt sắp bị nàng chọn quang, tiểu nha đầu quệt miệng không cao hứng.

"Ta không muốn ăn cái này, ta muốn ăn cha so làm được gà KFC! Cha so làm gà KFC nhất nhất nhất ăn ngon!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng, liên tục mấy ngày đều tại điểm cùng một nhà giao hàng, kén ăn tiểu nha đầu cũng nên chán ăn.

"Kia cha so buổi tối hôm nay liền cho quả đào làm gà KFC."

Chỉ bất quá hắn mặt ngoài đáp ứng, lại tại dưới bàn cơm mặt dùng di động tìm kiếm gà KFC cách làm, ngón tay nhanh chóng xẹt qua hoàn toàn không tại tri thức phạm vi bên trong thực đơn, đồng thời ở trong lòng tự vấn lòng:

Không phải đâu, ta biết làm cơm sao? Ta làm sao không biết ta sẽ còn làm gà KFC?

Không phải đâu, ngay cả chưng gạo cơm cũng sẽ không Ung Thánh Hựu năm năm sau vậy mà biến thành gia đình nấu phu rồi?

Nhưng gà KFC tạm thời còn không thể làm, bởi vì trong nhà trong tủ lạnh cái gì cũng không có.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường đều không ở trong nhà ăn cơm, đồng dạng cuồng công việc thuộc tính, thời điểm bận rộn hận không thể mỗi ngày ở tại làm việc trong phòng, căn bản không có người sẽ nghĩ đến cho trong tủ lạnh thêm mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn, ngay cả cơ bản nhất trứng gà đều không có, trong tủ quầy khác biệt khẩu vị mì sợi ngược lại là lúc nào cũng đổi mới.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ hay là quyết định đi một chuyến siêu thị, một cái hắn sẽ rất ít đặt chân địa phương.

Đi dạo siêu thị là một kiện rất thân mật sự tình, ngươi muốn bại lộ mình rất nhiều bí mật, tỷ như thiên vị nguyên liệu nấu ăn, thường ăn đồ ăn vặt, thích nhan sắc, thông thường tiêu phí xem.

Cho nên mới sẽ cảm thấy muốn cùng thân mật bằng hữu người nhà hoặc là người yêu cùng một chỗ đi dạo mới có thể, sau đó câu có câu không nói chuyện phiếm, cùng một chỗ tương đối cái nào giặt quần áo dịch rất nhiều, cùng một chỗ chọn chọn lựa lựa xưng hoa quả, cùng một chỗ hồi tưởng còn có cái gì muốn mua, về nhà về sau dùng vừa mua nguyên liệu nấu ăn lấp đầy tủ lạnh, một người ôm nửa trái dưa hấu ổ ở trên ghế sa lon xem phim.

Đi dạo siêu thị chuyện như vậy hiển nhiên vượt qua hình thức hôn nhân phạm trù, một tuần lễ trước, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng có nghĩ tới hắn sẽ cùng Khương Daniel cùng lúc xuất hiện tại trong siêu thị, càng không nghĩ tới bọn hắn sẽ cùng một chỗ đẩy một cỗ giỏ hàng, trong xe thậm chí còn ngồi một cái líu lo không ngừng tiểu nha đầu.

"Cha so cha so, ta muốn ăn cái này khoai tây chiên!"

"Cha so cha so, ta còn muốn uống dâu tây sữa bò!"

"Cha so cha so, ta có thể hay không lại mua một cái kẹo mềm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rất là bất đắc dĩ, cái này nhỏ tinh đậu tại đưa yêu cầu thời điểm luôn luôn chỉ hỏi cha so không hỏi cha, không cần nghĩ liền biết, khẳng định là bởi vì năm năm sau mình so năm năm sau Khương Daniel càng dễ bàn hơn lời nói a.

Nhưng là quả đào tiểu thông minh vào hôm nay cũng mặc kệ dùng, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng còn không có biến thành ngoan ngoãn phục tùng nữ nhi nô, hắn chú ý tới Khương tiểu Đào tiểu bằng hữu đã có dài sâu răng xu thế, kẹo mềm loại hình nhất định phải tuyệt đối cấm chỉ.

"Kẹo mềm không thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dứt lời liền thấy vị kia quả đào trong mắt nghiêm khắc cha đang chuẩn bị đem một túi quả đào kẹo mềm bỏ vào giỏ hàng bên trong, quả thực muốn bị hắn tức ngất đi.

Hắn không nghĩ ra, năm năm sau Khương Daniel là thế nào biến thành có thể để cho tiểu công chúa ngoan ngoãn nghe lời nghiêm khắc hình tượng, hiện tại xem ra hoàn toàn là nữ nhi đồ ngốc a, đều muốn dài sâu răng lại còn thuận nàng, quả đào vốn là không sợ mình, nếu là hai người bọn họ bên trong không có một cái có thể trị ở nàng, cái này tiểu cơ linh quỷ chẳng phải là muốn vô pháp vô thiên.

"Tê —— "

Khương Daniel cảm giác cánh tay đột nhiên bị người bấm một cái, vừa mới cầm lên kẹo mềm lập tức rơi trên mặt đất, ngẩng đầu một mặt vô tội nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình lắc đầu, Khương Daniel lập tức hiểu ý, phụ họa người kia lời nói: "Không được, quả đào không thể lại ăn kẹo mềm."

Sự thật lại một lần nữa chứng minh Khương Daniel nói chuyện quả nhiên hữu dụng, quả đào nghe lập tức để tay xuống bên trong kẹo mềm, bẹp miệng không nói lời nào.

Ba người tại đồ ăn vặt khu lắc lư hơn nửa ngày, kém chút quên đến siêu thị mục đích là mua chân gà.

Tại sinh tươi khu gặp ở dưới lầu dì Đổng cùng tuần a di, hai vị a di luôn luôn đặc biệt nhiệt tình, bình thường làm ăn ngon cũng sẽ nghĩ đến đưa một chút cho bọn hắn.

"Trời ạ, đây không phải Tiểu Khương nhỏ Ung sao? !"

"Khó được tại siêu thị gặp được các ngươi, hôm nay thịt bò đặc biệt mới mẻ, tới tới tới, tặng cho các ngươi."

Hai người thực đang từ chối không xong, đành phải tiếp nhận a di hảo ý, mặc dù cái này thịt bò cầm lại nhà cũng không có người biết ứng làm như thế nào đốt, lúc này mắt sắc tuần a di nhìn thấy ngồi tại giỏ hàng bên trong quả đào, hỏi: "Ai, đây là nhà ai tiểu hài nha, làm sao trước đó chưa thấy qua?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Daniel đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, ra hiệu hắn chuyển di một chút quả đào chú ý, sau đó cùng hai vị a di giải thích nói quả đào là thân thích nhà tiểu hài, chỉ là tại nhà bọn hắn ở vài ngày.

Dì Đổng lộ ra vẻ hạnh phúc, "Thật tốt, hai ngươi về sau cũng nhất định phải nhận nuôi một cái a."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ngoài ừ a a ứng hòa, trong lòng vẫn đang suy nghĩ, thật đúng là bị ngài cho nói trúng, tiểu nha đầu này chính là bọn hắn về sau nhận nuôi.

7.

Nhìn xem vừa mua về các loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong phòng bếp mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, hai cái Thiên Thiên trà trộn công ty phòng ăn sinh hoạt tàn tật, đối mặt thịt cùng rau quả hoàn toàn không biết nên từ đâu hạ thủ.

Nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong tủ quầy rút ra một thanh cắt thịt dùng đao, đối trên thớt chân gà kích động.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem người kia cầm đao tư thế, làm sao đều cảm thấy không yên lòng, thực đang sợ hắn làm bị thương tay, thế là trước một bước đoạt lấy trong tay người kia đao.

"Vẫn là ta tới đi."

Trừ ngẫu nhiên nấu cái mì sợi, hai người rất ít sẽ bước vào phòng bếp, bóng đèn cũng thật lâu không có đổi qua, có chút chợt minh chợt tối, Khương Daniel chính học trên mạng giáo trình cho chân gà đổi đao, ánh đèn thực tế là có chút tối, Khương Daniel xử lý tốt chân gà về sau, có chút khó khăn phân biệt lấy mua về các loại gia vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế điều lấy điện thoại ra đèn pin, nâng lên cánh tay cho hắn đả quang.

"Cẩn thận một chút."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu một giọng nói tạ ơn, tiếp tục chuyên chú nghiên cứu một bước kế tiếp.

Bầu không khí lại trở nên yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa ở một bên, nhìn xem thân ảnh của người nọ lồng tại một mảnh trong ngọn đèn, áo sơ mi trắng ống tay áo vén đến cánh tay, trên mu bàn tay gân xanh theo rơi đao động tác nâng lên đến, nhìn lâu lại vô duyên vô cớ sinh ra một loại tuế nguyệt tĩnh tốt ảo giác, nếu như năm năm sau thật có thể có được cuộc sống như vậy, giống như cũng không tệ.

Quả đào đại khái là một người chơi chán, nhảy nhảy nhót nhót chạy đến phòng bếp, đào lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bắp chân không buông tay, "Cha so cha so, ta đói!"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đem nũng nịu quả đào ôm, tiểu nha đầu này lại bắt đầu không thành thật đào lấy Khương Daniel bả vai, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực leo đến Khương Daniel trên lưng, ôm cha nàng cổ tò mò hỏi: "Tại sao là cha đang nấu cơm nha, bình thường không đều là cha so nấu cơm sao?"

Khương Daniel nhất thời tìm không thấy lý do thích hợp, cũng không thể cùng quả đào nói, bởi vì cha ngươi so hiện tại còn không biết làm cơm đi, do dự một lát đột nhiên lên nói đùa tâm tư.

"Cha ngươi so chỉ phụ trách xinh đẹp là được, nấu cơm loại sự tình này liền giao cho cha tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu một hơi kém chút không có thuận tới, Khương Daniel tiền đồ, lại còn sẽ trong bóng tối đùa giỡn người? Ung Thánh Hựu a Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi không nghĩ tới sao, ngươi về sau lại biến thành nữ nhi cùng trượng phu trong mắt hiền thê lương mẫu, hay là bên trên phải phòng hạ phải phòng bếp cái chủng loại kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu có một bụng không phục, thế nhưng là ngay trước quả đào mặt lại không có cách nào nói cái gì, chỉ có thể hung hăng trừng Khương Daniel vài lần, nhưng người kia tiếp thu được mắt của mình đao về sau chẳng những không biến mất, ngược lại cười hỏi quả đào: "Quả đào, ngươi nói cha nói có đúng hay không?"

Vốn đang trông cậy vào quả đào cùng mình đứng ở một bên, kết quả tiểu nha đầu vậy mà hung hăng gật đầu, "Đúng! Cha so xinh đẹp, cho nên không cần làm cơm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn bị viên này tiểu Đào tử khí chết, uy, xinh đẹp là có thể dùng đến khích lệ nam nhân sao? Cha ngươi mà chiếm ta tiện nghi thì thôi, là ai ngày mai cho ngươi chải tóc, ngươi hôn hôn cha nghiên cứu một tuần cũng không có hiểu rõ nữ hài tử kẹp tóc ứng làm như thế nào mang, ngươi cái nhỏ Bạch Nhãn Lang lại còn cùng hắn thu về băng đến khi phụ ta.

Phối hợp với dạng này tâm lý hoạt động, Ung Thánh Hựu hung tợn xé mở một bao muối, kết quả không có khống chế lại cường độ, túi kia muối vung đầy đất, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu lại thu được đến từ quả đào không lưu tình chút nào chế giễu, "Cha so đần quá a, là xinh đẹp ngớ ngẩn!"

Mặc dù Khương Daniel chủ động dọn dẹp tàn cuộc, nhưng đừng tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu không thấy được, người kia rõ ràng là tại thừa dịp cúi đầu quét rác thời điểm cười trộm.

Đi, hai người các ngươi chờ lấy, ta nhất định phải đòi lại.

Từ khi quả đào xuất hiện ngày đó bắt đầu, ba người một mực là tại Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng bên trong ngủ, buổi tối hôm nay không biết là làm sao vậy, quả đào rửa mặt xong liền ngoan ngoãn ôm nhỏ gối đầu đến Khương Daniel gian phòng nằm xuống.

Cái này thực sự không phù hợp tiểu công chúa tác phong, Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng quả đào đang đùa nhỏ tính tình, cũng đang chờ mình đi hống.

"Quả đào đêm nay không cùng cha so cha cùng một chỗ ngủ sao?"

"Hôm nay không thể!"

Quả đào ôm chặt thay thế cha so cha ôm ấp gấu Teddy, ngữ khí rất là kiên định.

"Vì cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu khó hiểu nói.

"Bởi vì là cha định quy củ nha, cha nói mỗi tuần sáu cùng cha so có chuyện bí mật muốn làm, quả đào ngoan ngoãn mình ngủ liền có ban thưởng!"

Lý do này để Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời sửng sốt, chuyện bí mật, không thể để cho quả đào ở đây sự tình, là cái trưởng thành đều có thể đoán được là trên giường kia việc sự tình, có nữ nhi về sau làm loại chuyện đó khẳng định không tiện, nhưng lại không thể tổng chịu đựng...

Tốt a, có thể lý giải.

Có thể lý giải, đương nhiên cũng phải diễn tiếp, nhưng khi hai người chân chính nằm ở trên giường thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị trước nay chưa từng có không được tự nhiên bao quanh.

Không phải là không có tại trên một cái giường ngủ qua, nhưng trước đó ở giữa đều cách cái Khương tiểu Đào, dù cho bị ép cả đêm nắm tay cũng không có suy nghĩ lung tung khe hở, nhưng bây giờ, hắn cùng Khương Daniel che kín một giường chăn mền, hơi bất lưu thần liền sẽ đụng phải thân thể của đối phương, trong phòng ngủ an tĩnh chỉ có thể nghe được hai người tiếng hít thở, quá phận mập mờ.

Tất cả nên nghĩ cùng không nên nghĩ, nên quên lại không có thể quên nhớ, cùng nhau theo ánh trăng khắp bên trên bệ cửa sổ, mang theo tê tê dại dại ngứa, cọ rửa trong đêm mẫn cảm cảm xúc, thẳng đến đen tối cũng vô lực che đậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi may mắn là tắt đèn, bởi vì mặt của hắn nhất định đã đỏ thấu.

Hắn nhớ tới gặp phải Khương Daniel cái kia buổi tối, thành lập hôn nhân quan hệ về sau, tình cảm bệnh thích sạch sẽ để hắn cưỡng bách mình thanh không đêm đó ký ức, rõ ràng đã bình an vô sự hơn một năm, không nghĩ tới sẽ tại buổi tối đó thất bại trong gang tấc, hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa vốn cũng không phải là một tờ giấy trắng, từ nâng bút lúc liền chú định, cho nên cho dù chồng chất lại chồng chất, lần nữa triển khai thời điểm hay là sẽ thấy những cái kia rõ ràng vết tích.

Huống chi cũng không phải là cái gì không tốt hồi ức, hiện đang hồi tưởng lại đến cũng vẫn như cũ là ôn nhu.

Chống đối lúc bảo hộ ở bên eo cái tay kia, rơi vào trên trán trấn an tính hôn, người kia cho dù nhẫn nại đến xuất mồ hôi trán cũng vẫn là tại bận tâm lấy cảm thụ của mình, mỗi một lần bị chiếu cố vấn đến mẫn cảm nhất điểm kia, đều để hắn nhịn không được thoải mái mà hừ nhẹ lên tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ phải tự mình đêm đó còn vụng trộm nghĩ tới, đối đãi tình một đêm đối tượng đều ôn nhu như vậy người, nhất định cũng sẽ là cái không sai người yêu, nhưng ai có thể nghĩ tới cố sự có thể như vậy phát triển đâu, bọn hắn xưa nay không là người yêu, lại cùng một chỗ kinh lịch hôn nhân, hiện tại còn ngoài ý muốn có được đến từ tương lai nữ nhi.

Khương Daniel có thể rất rõ ràng cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu chính lấy mỗi giây 1cm tốc độ hướng giường biên giới di động, còn tiếp tục như vậy sợ không phải sẽ rớt xuống giường đi, hắn đương nhiên biết để người kia không được tự nhiên đầu nguồn đúng là mình.

"Nếu không, ta vẫn là đi ngủ ghế sô pha đi."

Đang muốn đứng dậy rời đi, lại bị người ôm lấy ngón út, Khương Daniel kinh ngạc quay đầu, trong bóng đêm đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi, hắn không có nghĩ qua mình sẽ bị giữ lại.

"Không cần, ngay ở chỗ này ngủ đi."

Ôm lấy ngón út thời gian bất quá ngắn ngủi mấy giây, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy giống như là giống như bị chạm điện, hơi lạnh xúc cảm còn dừng lại tại đầu ngón tay , liên đới lấy nhịp tim đều loạn tiết tấu, nằm ở trên giường thật lâu không có ý đi ngủ, ngay tại hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngủ thời điểm, lại đột nhiên nghe được người kia giọng buồn buồn.

"Chúng ta tìm cái thời gian mang quả đào đi ra ngoài chơi đi, luôn ở lại nhà đều nhanh buồn bực xấu."

"Tốt, ngày mai liền đi."

Không nhìn thấy được mập mờ mắt, dường như nồng lại như cũ rất nhạt, yêu hoặc tình mượn tới lấp một đêm, trong mộng vô vị nhiều tham, mộng tỉnh về sau còn có rất rất nhiều cái ngày mai.

8.

Quả đào không có sớm cùng bất luận kẻ nào bắt chuyện qua, chỉ là đột nhiên xuất hiện tại cái này không thuộc về nàng thời không, đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel hoa thời gian rất dài mới tiếp nhận sự thật này, hai cái kinh nghiệm là không tân thủ phụ thân bị ép sớm thanh toán kiên nhẫn cùng sủng ái, mặc dù luống cuống tay chân, nhưng cũng coi là thích thú.

Là hạnh phúc đi, dù cho dạng này nhà ba người là giả tượng, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể không thừa nhận, cuộc sống như vậy, rất hạnh phúc.

Ngày này Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tỉnh lại theo thường lệ hôn một chút quả đào thịt thịt gương mặt, không biết vì cái gì có chút bỏ không được rời đi, ngậm lấy ý cười nhìn nàng một hồi lâu mới đứng dậy đi cho tiểu nha đầu chuẩn bị hôm nay muốn mặc quần áo.

Sự thật chứng minh những cái kia không có tồn tại không bỏ đều không phải sinh sự từ việc không đâu, mà là sắp mất đi người nào đó dự cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem ngày hôm qua vừa mua nhỏ váy từ trên ban công nhận lấy đến, chuẩn bị đi gọi yêu nằm ỳ tiểu nha đầu, trở lại phòng ngủ lại phát hiện trước mắt chỉ còn lại rỗng tuếch giường chiếu, hắn tìm lượt toàn bộ nhà, phòng ngủ phòng khách phòng bếp phòng tắm toàn diện không có quả đào thân ảnh, rõ ràng giường ở giữa nhỏ một vòng trên gối đầu còn có nàng nằm qua vết tích, trong chăn nhiệt độ cũng chưa biến mất, nhưng là vừa vặn còn ngủ ở bên cạnh mình tiểu nha đầu nhưng không thấy.

Cùng đột nhiên xâm nhập cái thời không này phương thức đồng dạng, quả đào biến mất thời điểm vẫn không có bất luận cái gì báo hiệu.

Khương Daniel lấy lòng ba người phần bữa sáng trở về, lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay cho quả đào nhỏ váy, ngơ ngác đứng tại trước giường.

"Làm sao vậy, quả đào đâu?"

"Quả đào... Không gặp."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tuyến đang run rẩy, đầu ngón tay gấp siết chặt món kia nhỏ váy, hắn không có nghĩ qua, mất đi một phần vốn không nên có hạnh phúc, nguyên lai sẽ khó qua như vậy.

Quả đào rời đi ngày thứ năm.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu tin tưởng, năm năm sau mình quả thật lại biến thành một cái từ đầu đến đuôi nữ nhi đồ ngốc, bởi vì hắn hoàn toàn lâm vào một loại thất lạc bên trong, không có cách nào đi tới.

Lại thêm cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa ở chung phương thức lại khôi phục lại nguyên điểm, yêu nhau tiền đề biến thành vô lý giả đầu đề, những cái kia xây dựng ở thời không sai chồng phía trên thân mật vô gian đều bị rút sạch, chỉ còn lại trầm mặc chân không, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không đối mặt hai phần cảm giác mất mát, đến mức liên tục mấy ngày đều tại mất ngủ.

Một người đi dạo siêu thị thời điểm, sẽ cảm thấy bốn phía an tĩnh quá phận.

Một người ngủ ở giường đôi bên trên, sẽ cảm thấy bên người vắng vẻ quá phận.

Thực tế không muốn ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát mở ti vi, điều đến tràn đầy tiếng cười tống nghệ tiết mục, ôm đầu gối ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon ngẩn người.

Thế là Khương Daniel từ thư phòng ra lúc, vừa vặn nhìn thấy cảnh tượng như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là gầy đến như cái trang giấy người, cuộn mình càng là chỉ có nho nhỏ một đoàn, trong phòng khách không có mở đèn, TV phát ra sáng ngời chiếu vào mặt của người kia bên trên, càng lộ ra cô đơn lại cô đơn, rõ ràng đang nhìn khôi hài tống nghệ tiết mục, nhưng không có một tia vui vẻ biểu lộ, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy tâm lập tức bị níu chặt.

"Còn tốt chứ?"

Khương Daniel kỳ thật rất không muốn hỏi như vậy, dạng này lãnh đạm quan tâm, tỏ rõ lấy bọn hắn không thể không lui về trung quy trung củ khoảng cách, cùng vài ngày trước so sánh, chênh lệch thực tế quá lớn.

Nếu như nghe từ nội tâm thanh âm, Khương Daniel hiện nay chỉ muốn đi ôm hắn, nhưng hắn lại tìm không đến bất luận cái gì một cái lấy cớ, quả đào tại thời điểm, hắn thậm chí có thể đánh lấy ôm luyện tập ngụy trang chuyện đương nhiên tới gần, bây giờ lại ngay cả một câu lo lắng đều muốn châm chước thật lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra một cái mỉm cười, cố gắng để ngữ khí của mình nghe nhẹ lỏng một ít: "Ta không sao, chỉ là có chút ngủ không được."

Khương Daniel không có lại nói cái gì, chỉ là ở trong lòng âm thầm nghĩ an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu phương pháp.

Người này thật rất thích sính cường, rõ ràng chỉ so với hắn lớn hơn một tuổi, lại vẫn cứ muốn ở trước mặt hắn bảo trì thành thục ổn trọng, không có chút rung động nào hình tượng, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel đã sớm thăm dò rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu không vui thời điểm thanh âm liền sẽ không tự giác hàng âm điệu, nói chuyện cũng chậm rãi, giống như trong lòng có cái tiểu quái thú tại rũ cụp lấy cái đuôi, đỉnh đầu có phiến đen nghịt mây đen, bên trong tiểu thế giới tất cả đều là uể oải khổ sở thời tiết xấu.

Đồ ngốc này còn cho là mình che giấu rất khá đâu.

"Ngủ không được, có muốn cùng đi hay không ăn bữa khuya?"

Sắp xếp tại ven đường tiểu điếm là khói lửa dày đặc nhất địa phương, bận rộn, bình thường, cũng có được ấm áp cùng đáng yêu, bốc hơi nóng đồ nướng, mới từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra bia, luôn có thể va chạm ra kỳ diệu hoa lửa, ủi thiếp tại đêm khuya lang thang linh hồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại quầy đồ nướng nhựa trên ghế, nhìn xem Khương Daniel mang về mấy bình Tsingtao Beer cùng một bàn thịt nướng, luôn cảm thấy cảnh tượng như vậy rất không chân thực.

Nói đến cũng có chút năm không uống qua bia, Tsingtao Beer đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói cũng coi là có thể cùng thanh xuân vẽ lên ngang bằng, tiêu ký phản nghịch tuổi dậy thì vụng trộm kinh lịch lần thứ nhất say mèm, về sau trở thành đại học thời đại trên bàn rượu nhu yếu phẩm.

Có thể được xưng tụng thanh xuân thời gian đã qua rất nhiều năm, hắn không nghĩ tới lại một lần nữa uống Tsingtao Beer là cùng mình hình thức trượng phu cùng một chỗ, càng không có nghĩ tới lại một lần nữa uống là vì tiêu sầu.

Hắn đang nghĩ, nếu như có thể sớm một chút gặp phải Khương Daniel, tại ngây thơ tuổi dậy thì, tại đơn giản đại học thời đại, tại không cần cân nhắc hôn nhân đại sự niên kỷ, giữa bọn hắn cố sự sẽ có hay không có hoàn toàn không giống phiên bản, nếu như không có đêm đó tại quán bar hoang đường khúc dạo đầu, bỏ đi ở giữa không thể tưởng tượng nổi nghịch thuật, hắn cùng Khương Daniel có phải là cũng có thể đàm một trận thấm lấy ngọt ngào phổ thông yêu đương.

Khương Daniel đương nhiên đoán không được mình tiện tay cầm Tsingtao Beer có thể liên lụy ra Ung Thánh Hựu một hệ liệt cảm khái, gặp hắn một mực cúi đầu không nói lời nào, chỉ cho là là còn đang vì quả đào rời đi sự tình khổ sở, lên mở một chai bia đưa cho người kia.

"Đừng khổ sở, quả đào chỉ là trở lại nàng hẳn là ở địa phương, một bên khác chúng ta sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn nàng, nhất định sẽ so hiện tại chúng ta làm được càng tốt hơn."

Nhưng kỳ thật Khương Daniel chân chính muốn nói là một câu nói khác, hắn muốn nói chúng ta đều không cần khổ sở, bởi vì đợi thêm chút năm, cũng có thể là không cần lâu như vậy, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nàng.

Thế nhưng là hắn lựa chọn tránh, bởi vì hắn phát hiện mình đã ngầm thừa nhận, cố sự sẽ dọc theo cố định quỹ tích tiếp tục hướng sau kéo dài, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trở thành chân chính người yêu, sẽ tạo thành hạnh phúc trọn vẹn nhà ba người.

Khương Daniel không biết ý nghĩ như vậy có tính không là vượt rào, Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ chỉ là không nỡ quả đào, nhưng hắn lại muốn có càng nhiều khả năng, hắn biết rõ đoạn này quan hệ cân bằng độ rất dễ dàng nghiêng, một cái sơ xuất liền có thể đem vốn có bộ dáng quẳng cái vỡ nát, nhưng hắn hay là lừa gạt không được chính mình.

Muốn yêu một người tâm tình, muốn làm sao đi che lấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, chỉ là tiếp nhận bia, trực tiếp liền miệng bình uống một ngụm, lạnh buốt chất lỏng trượt vào yết hầu, không như trong tưởng tượng tê liệt cảm giác, ngược lại làm cho cả người tỉnh táo thêm một chút.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy bia thứ này rất vô dụng, chẳng bằng uống chút liệt tửu, say về sau có lẽ liền có thể bỏ lòng kiêu ngạo, tại Khương Daniel trước mặt thống thống khoái khoái khóc một trận.

Hai người mang tâm sự riêng uống vào bia, mấy chai bia rất nhanh thấy đáy mà, trong mâm thịt nướng lại cơ hồ không hề động qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên thời điểm có chút lảo đảo, cả người mất đi trọng tâm hướng một bên khuynh đảo quá khứ, Khương Daniel trong lòng cả kinh, vội vàng đỡ lấy bờ vai của hắn, thuận thế đem người ôm vào trong ngực, lo âu hỏi: "Không có sao chứ?"

Người kia gương mặt đỏ hồng, trong con ngươi đựng đầy hơi nước, ngoẹo đầu giống như là đang cố gắng lý giải vừa mới câu hỏi, nửa ngày cũng không có trả lời, Khương Daniel không tự giác nắm thật chặt vòng quanh bả vai hắn tay.

"Còn có thể đi sao? Có muốn hay không ta cõng ngươi?"

Không biết có phải hay không là thật uống say, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải người kia ngữ khí giống như là tại nhẹ giọng dỗ dành ngã sấp xuống quả đào, không có nguyên tắc, không có đường lui, chỉ muốn đem tất cả cưng chiều cùng thiên vị đều đưa ra ngoài, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, vô ý thức gật gật đầu.

Bất quá mấy bình Tsingtao Beer, không đến mức có thể uống say, chỉ là giả tá men say tên tuổi, để cho mình yên tâm thoải mái vượt khuôn mà thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào Khương Daniel trên lưng, đồ nướng cùng bia mùi rượu rất lớn, lại không che được kia trên thân người thanh cạn chất gỗ hương, nhịn không được xích lại gần gần trong gang tấc bên gáy, tham lam hít sâu một hơi.

Lúc đầu nghĩ đến lần này làm nhỏ tính tình để Khương Daniel cõng hắn, qua đêm nay liền thu hồi tất cả vượt rào suy nghĩ, nhưng chân chính tới gần về sau, ngược lại càng ngày càng lòng tham.

Thấp số độ bia cũng là có nhất định hiệu quả, Ung Thánh Hựu tại mê muội sau khi cũng bắt đầu lớn mật, hắn an ủi mình, cái này đều muốn quái Khương Daniel, hắn tiếng nói, hương vị, nhiệt độ cơ thể, thậm chí là hắn hết thảy, đều là phát sinh lòng tham tội ác đầu nguồn.

Mắt thấy muốn đi đến cửa nhà, Khương Daniel cảm giác được trên lưng người bắt đầu không ở yên, thậm chí giãy dụa lấy nhảy xuống tới, Khương Daniel sợ hắn là tửu kình đi lên, đẩy ra xốc xếch tóc mái, chụp lên cái trán thử một chút nhiệt độ, ôn nhu hỏi thăm: "Làm sao vậy, không thoải mái sao?"

Lại tới, quá ôn nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy Khương Daniel góc áo, hít mũi một cái, "Có thể hay không, luyện tập lại một lần ôm." Nói giang hai cánh tay, giống như là một cái yêu cầu ôm tiểu hài.

Người kia bình thường âm thanh trong trẻo lúc này nghe sền sệt, muốn khóc không khóc dáng vẻ xem ra được không ủy khuất, Khương Daniel cảm giác tim đập của mình để lọt một chụp.

Hắn làm sao bỏ được cự tuyệt.

Cửa nhà đầu kia đường nhỏ thứ năm ngọn dưới đèn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào Khương Daniel cổ, hắn cảm thấy mình là thật uống say, không phải vì sao lại có một loại đưa thân vào đám mây hoảng hốt, kia trên thân người chất gỗ hương hỗn tạp chút cồn hương vị, giống là có trí mạng lực hấp dẫn, chỉ muốn cách hắn gần một điểm, gần thêm chút nữa.

Không phải lần đầu tiên ôm, cũng không phải là không có thể nghiệm qua thêm gần khoảng cách, lại là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất thật sự rõ ràng cảm thụ đến, hắn giờ này khắc này chính ôm người này.

Cảm giác đầu tiên là quá gầy, muốn như thế nào mới có thể nuôi cho béo một điểm, về sau vẫn là hắn đến học nấu cơm đi, tựa như trước đó cái kia trò đùa, quả đào cha so chỉ phụ trách xinh đẹp là được.

Ôm lúc kết thúc, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngón vô danh chiếc nhẫn lại có chút buông lỏng, không nghe lời trượt xuống tới ngón tay ở giữa khớp nối, thế là hắn dắt tay của hắn, đem viên kia thiên đại chiếc nhẫn cố định tại ngón tay, sau đó đem người kia so với mình nhỏ hơn một chút tay toàn bộ khỏa tiến lòng bàn tay, hắn nói: "Ngoan, chúng ta về nhà."

Cái bóng bị đèn đường kéo dài lại rút ngắn, giấu ra sau lưng lại xuất hiện ở trước mắt, không đổi là hai cái cái bóng ở giữa khoảng cách, bả vai va nhau, khe hở kề nhau, lại đi lên phía trước mấy bước, chính là tên là nhà địa phương.

9.

Quả đào rời đi ngày thứ bảy.

Khương Daniel kết thúc tăng ca về đến nhà đã là gần trời vừa rạng sáng, sợ quấy rầy Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ ngơi, vốn định rón rén tiến đến, mở cửa lại nhìn thấy người kia lại không có tại ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ, ôm đầu gối ngồi tại ghế sa lon nơi hẻo lánh, cái cằm chôn ở quả đào thích nhất gấu nhỏ búp bê bên trên, cùng vài ngày trước đồng dạng tư thế.

Khương Daniel có chút bất đắc dĩ, cái này bữa ăn khuya cũng ăn, cõng cũng cõng, ôm cũng ôm, người này làm sao so quả đào còn khó hống, xem ra muốn thử chút những phương pháp khác.

"Thánh Hựu, một khối pha lê chuẩn bị nhảy lầu ngươi đoán nó sẽ nói cái gì?"

"Cái gì?"

Không đầu không đuôi vấn đề để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không nghĩ ra.

"Ngủ ngon, ta nát lạc!"

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ hai giây mới phản ứng được, bình thường luôn luôn chất phác người có thể nghĩ đến dùng cười lạnh đến an ủi mình, ngược lại là vụng về lại đáng yêu, dù nhưng cái chuyện cười này thật rất lạnh, bất quá giống như quả thật có để người tạm thời quên khổ sở công hiệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nể tình cười vài tiếng, tiếp lấy chuyện cười mới vừa rồi bổ sung một câu.

"Pha lê tiên sinh, ngươi cũng ngủ ngon, bất quá vẫn là không nên nhảy lầu đi."

Ngày xuân nhiệt độ không khí luôn luôn đung đưa không ngừng, giống như là đang làm đầy ba mươi giảm mười lăm ưu đãi hoạt động, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel vài ngày trước mang quả đào đi mua quần áo thời điểm hay là mặt trời chói chang, hai cái đại nam nhân thậm chí cho xú mỹ quả đào chọn rất nhiều mùa hè nhỏ váy, đáng tiếc còn chưa kịp mặc quần áo mới phục, tiểu nha đầu liền biến mất ở thời điểm này, sau đó liền là liên tục mấy ngày mưa dầm rả rích, ướt lạnh không khí cho người ta một loại đặt mình vào mùa đông ảo giác, vài ngày trước thu thập ra áo mỏng phục hiện nay không dùng được.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ lạnh, lại lười nhác xuống giường đi tìm vừa thu lại không lâu dày chăn mền, đóng hai tầng không điều bị nhưng vẫn là lạnh đến phát run, trên giường lật qua lật lại nửa giờ hay là lựa chọn đứng dậy xuống giường.

Ôm gối đầu đứng tại Khương Daniel cửa gian phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nếm thử thuyết phục mình: "Ta chỉ là bởi vì quá lạnh, không có ý khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu ép buộc mình cùng Khương Daniel đối mặt, cố gắng để cho mình xem ra càng có niềm tin một chút, nhưng mở miệng thời điểm vẫn còn có chút khẩn trương, hắn đúng là sợ hãi Khương Daniel cự tuyệt thu lưu mình, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là nghĩ thăm dò người kia đối điểm mấu chốt của mình.

"Cái kia, hôm nay là thứ bảy , dựa theo năm năm sau quy củ, chúng ta hẳn là cùng ngủ."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu cười cười, lý do này giống như không có cách nào cự tuyệt, hắn tiếp nhận gối đầu, nghiêng người ra hiệu để Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đến.

Khương Daniel gian phòng bên trong chỉ có một mình bị, hắn từ trong ngăn tủ xuất ra một giường sạch sẽ chăn mền trải tốt, đem gần bên trong bên cạnh vị trí tặng cho Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa lưng về phía hắn nằm xuống.

"Ngủ đi, ngủ ngon."

Là giống như ngày thường Ôn Ôn nhu nhu ngữ khí, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lại có chút không cam tâm.

Lại là ngủ ngon, làm sao giữa bọn hắn chỉ còn lại nói không hết ngủ ngon.

Rõ ràng vài ngày trước bọn hắn hay là che kín một giường chăn mền đi ngủ, ở giữa còn có cái cứng rắn muốn bọn hắn nắm tay tiểu cơ linh quỷ, nhưng là bây giờ, hai cái gối đầu hai giường chăn mền bày ở giường đôi bên trên, đem giới hạn vạch được chia rõ ràng, dạng này chênh lệch thực tế khó mà tiếp nhận.

Nhưng tóm lại tốt qua một người ngủ.

Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel gian phòng muốn ấm áp một chút, có lẽ là chăn mền muốn dày bên trên một chút nguyên nhân, cũng có lẽ là hai người hô hấp điệp gia lên sẽ có tăng nhiệt độ hiệu quả, tóm lại Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục không còn cảm giác được rét lạnh.

Nhưng hắn hay là mất ngủ.

Nghe bên cạnh người kia đều đều tiếng hít thở, tốt như sa vào một loại đã an tâm vừa khẩn trương mâu thuẫn.

Là trận này hoang đường xuyên qua đem chuyện xưa thời gian tuyến toàn bộ xáo trộn, không phân rõ nguyên nhân gây ra, trải qua, kết quả ba cái này bên trong, đến tột cùng là cái kia chiếm cứ quyền chủ đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mờ mịt, hắn không biết giờ phút này phần không cách nào coi nhẹ động tâm là ra tại cái gì, là bởi vì hắn đã ngầm thừa nhận yêu Khương Daniel là tất nhiên kết quả, cho nên mới sẽ cảm thấy đây hết thảy đều là đương nhiên, hoặc là đầu đuôi điên đảo, là hiện tại đang trải qua những này sóng ngầm phun trào, những này hươu con xông loạn xúc động tâm động, tạo nên bọn hắn tương lai cố sự.

Đây là một đạo gấp đón đỡ giải quyết đầu đề, đã biết tương lai ngươi sẽ yêu một người, như vậy giờ phút này ngươi chọn sớm bắt đầu yêu hắn, hay là lựa chọn đi ngược lại, thử sửa đã biết kết cục.

Ung Thánh Hựu có một loại trở lại thời học sinh cảm giác, đối bài thi bên trên nan giải đề mục mặt buồn rười rượi, không có đầu mối, khác biệt chính là, đề thi này không có duy nhất câu trả lời chính xác, càng không có người thứ ba đi bình phán chấm điểm, hết thảy đáp án chỉ thuộc về hắn cùng Khương Daniel hai người.

Nhưng hắn chưa tại bài thi dự lưu trống không chỗ viết xuống "Chứng minh" hai chữ, liền đã không có cách nào tiếp tục phân tâm xoắn xuýt.

Khương Daniel trong giấc mộng trở mình, bỗng nhiên ở giữa đổi thành hai người mặt đối mặt tư thế, Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút nào phòng bị, trong lúc nhất thời không có thể làm ra bất kỳ phản ứng nào, chỉ là kinh ngạc nhìn nhìn chằm chằm người kia lập tức phóng đại ngủ nhan.

Ánh trăng từ màn cửa khe hở trượt tiến gian phòng, nhu nhu vẩy vào Khương Daniel bên mặt bên trên, khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt giống như là tảng sáng lúc nóng lên sao trời, gọi người không thể chuyển dời ánh mắt.

—— muốn tới gần hắn, nghĩ ôm hắn, muốn hôn hắn.

—— muốn cùng hắn che kín cùng một giường chăn mền, muốn cùng hắn nắm tay chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Đúng là điên, không nên là như vậy, ta ứng coi như không có như thế yêu ngươi.

Thế nhưng là dứt bỏ tất cả do dự cùng lo lắng, Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình lại có một loại đã yêu hắn thật lâu ảo giác.

Nhưng cái này quả thật là ảo giác mà thôi, không có đến từ tương lai quả đào, hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa lui về hình thức hôn nhân quan hệ, trừ hai bản giấy hôn thú cùng một đôi chiếc nhẫn bên ngoài, giữa bọn hắn không còn gì khác.

Nhưng cái này ngắn ngủi một tuần lễ kỳ diệu kinh lịch, vô luận là tấp nập tứ chi tiếp xúc, sinh hoạt cùng cảm xúc cùng hưởng, hay là chiếu cố vấn một cái thuộc tại con của bọn hắn, tại rối loạn chồng chất thời không bên trong, toàn diện là lấy yêu nhau vì điều kiện tiên quyết.

Như vậy trải qua bốn bỏ năm lên, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ít nhất là yêu nhau qua quan hệ, nghiêm túc yêu nhau qua, dù cho lại ngắn ngủi cũng tóm lại là khắc sâu.

Cho nên, dù là ý đồ để hết thảy về không, dù là song phương đều thối lui một vạn bước, nhưng những này nhìn không thấy lại tại lúc nào cũng kêu gào vết tích, lại làm cho nguyên bản không tính là nhà phòng ở nhiễm lên mập mờ khí tức, tại từ nơi sâu xa dẫn dắt hai người tương hỗ tới gần, đến mức cũng không còn cách nào lui về khoảng cách an toàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này cảm thụ được Khương Daniel hô hấp, nhịp tim tần suất không tự giác tăng tốc, thế là buồn ngủ bị đuổi kịp càng xa, hắn nghĩ, mặt đối mặt ngủ tư thế đại khái là mỗi một đối người yêu đều sẽ quen thuộc sự tình đi, có lẽ là bởi vì bọn hắn cũng không là chân chân chính chính người yêu, cho nên khẩn trương cùng xấu hổ đều là hiện tượng bình thường.

Nhưng hắn lại quỷ thần xui khiến lục lọi Khương Daniel khoác lên bên gối tay, trong bóng đêm cố gắng phân biệt bắt đầu bên trên chiếc nhẫn, lấy xuống cùng mình viên kia không tính rất thích hợp chiếc nhẫn bày cùng một chỗ, nhờ ánh trăng tinh tế tường tận xem xét.

Hắn chậm rãi chuyển động hai cái nhẫn, ở trong lòng cười nhạo nhàm chán của mình.

Chờ một chút, vị trí này, giống như có cái gì không đúng kình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia không có chú ý tới, chỉ cảm thấy là phổ phổ thông thông đối giới mà thôi, nhưng kỳ thật nhìn kỹ liền sẽ phát hiện, trừ kiểu dáng giống nhau bên ngoài, hai cái nhẫn ở giữa là có bí ẩn liên hệ.

Tại hắn dưới mặt nhẫn phương cùng Khương Daniel trên mặt nhẫn phương, đều có mấy đầu thật sâu nhàn nhạt vết khắc, nếu như đơn độc nhìn trong đó một chiếc nhẫn, chỉ là không ý nghĩa trang trí hoa văn mà thôi, nhưng nếu như đem hai cái nhẫn chồng lên nhau, những cái kia trọng hợp đường vân vừa vặn, ghép thành bốn vì sao.

Cùng năm năm sau tiểu Đào mang theo dây chuyền bên trên so sánh, chỉ là thiếu một khỏa đại biểu cho tiểu nha đầu tinh tinh, mà kia một vì sao trong tương lai cái nào đó thiên chương phòng trong , chờ đợi lấy gặp nhau quen biết yêu nhau , chờ đợi lấy năm ngôi sao hợp lại hoàn chỉnh ngày đó.

Có lẽ là hai vị này trì độn tiên sinh để tiểu tinh tinh chờ đến có chút nóng nảy, cho nên mới sẽ lựa chọn cưỡi cỗ máy thời gian lại tới đây, thúc giục bọn hắn nhanh một chút nhận rõ lòng của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy mình thật buồn cười, hắn một mực không nói, nhưng kỳ thật một mực để ý lấy viên kia kích thước không đúng chiếc nhẫn, chiếc nhẫn là Khương Daniel chuẩn bị, càng quá phận chính là vị tiên sinh này thậm chí còn tại lĩnh chứng ngày đó đem một mình hắn nhét vào cục dân chính, những này tâm sự hắn không nguyện ý thừa nhận lại cố chấp ghi nhớ lấy, thời gian lâu liền thành làm sao đều không giải được u cục.

"Ta cùng hắn, không thể nào."

Câu nói này sở dĩ nói đến quyết tuyệt như vậy, là bởi vì hắn tại đoạn này quan hệ vừa vừa lúc bắt đầu, liền vào trước là chủ cho rằng Khương Daniel chỉ là tại qua loa cho xong, cho rằng Khương Daniel chưa từng có để ý qua mình, cho nên mới sẽ ở trong lòng yên lặng đem giữa bọn hắn khả năng quy về số không.

Nhưng kỳ thật cũng không phải là trong tưởng tượng như thế, mà là hắn phát hiện quá trễ, những này hoa văn hiển nhiên là cố ý đặt trước làm, thậm chí có thể là Khương Đại nhà thiết kế tự mình cầm đao chế tác, như vậy cái này tính là cái gì , chờ đợi bị phát hiện lãng mạn sao, cái này thật rất như là Khương Daniel sẽ làm ra đến sự tình.

Thành thị đèn nê ông để bầu trời nhan sắc trở nên tốt cạn, ánh trăng tựa hồ phá lệ thiên vị trên mặt nhẫn kia bốn khỏa không sẽ phát sáng tinh tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đầu ngón tay vuốt ve trên mặt nhẫn vết khắc, hắn tựa hồ nghĩ thông suốt, không cần lại xoắn xuýt xuống dưới, cái kia đạo chưa viết dưới đệ nhất bút đề mục cũng không có cho ra đáp án tất yếu.

Kỳ thật đạo lý rất đơn giản, yêu cái trước người nguyên nhân gây ra cùng kết quả bất quá là hỗ trợ lẫn nhau hai đường tín hiệu, chính phản quỹ cùng phụ phản hồi tương đương ra vô cùng lớn tăng thêm, thẳng đến một ngày nào đó, thời gian dài tích lũy động tâm đổi tới một lần nội tâm tinh cầu nổ lớn, một mình rơi vào hoa hồng tinh vân, ức vạn năm ánh sáng bên ngoài sao trời đồng loạt hướng ta vọt tới, đem bụi bặm vũ trụ thoa khắp tên của ngươi.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có lý do không đi tin tưởng, thông qua trận này kỳ diệu kinh lịch chỗ dự báo đến năm năm sau, là giữa bọn hắn kết cục tốt nhất, thậm chí không cần lật đến chương cuối nhất, chuyện xưa trang tên sách đã viết xong thiếp vàng châm ngôn.

—— nếu như sinh mệnh là vĩnh vô chỉ cảnh ghế cứng da xanh xe lửa, bọn hắn trừ dựa vào lẫn nhau trong ngực, cũng tìm không được nữa thoải mái dễ chịu tư thế cùng lay nhẹ toa xe thiếp đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí nâng lên Khương Daniel tay, giống như là kết hôn nghi thức đồng dạng, trịnh trọng vì hắn đeo lên chiếc nhẫn, sau đó nhẹ nhàng hôn lên người kia khóe môi.

Mặc dù biết Khương Daniel ngay tại ngủ say sưa, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn có chút xấu hổ, bất quá hắn nghĩ, mặc kệ như thế nào, tỉnh ngủ về sau liền nói ra đi, đã không có cách nào coi nhẹ đối trước mắt sự động lòng của người này, lại tiếp tục trốn trốn tránh tránh xuống dưới cũng không có ý Nghĩa.

Hắn đem thuộc về mình chiếc nhẫn kia một lần nữa mang xoay tay lại bên trên, so thường ngày càng dùng sức hạ thấp xuống ép, để chiếc nhẫn chăm chú bọc tại ngón áp út ngón tay, sau đó hắn dắt Khương Daniel tay, mười ngón đan xen, tựa như vài ngày trước như thế, tựa như năm năm sau như thế.

Đêm tại giáng lâm, gió đang nhẹ nhàng đập cửa sổ, thành thị rơi vào ôn nhu bối rối, người bên gối nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu tiếng hít thở là thu nhận động tâm đầu gió, là trị liệu mất ngủ thiên phương, ca đêm người đưa thư ngồi ánh trăng hộ tống mộng cảnh, đi hướng liệt quốc tứ hải, trong đó một phong thư kiện có chút ôn nhu.

Nó nói nếu như là ác mộng, mời phản lấy ký nhận.

10.

Là khó được mộng đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ tới cuối xuân chạng vạng tối, hắn cùng Khương Daniel mang theo quả đào, một nhà ba người dọc theo thật dài hộ thành Hà cưỡi hai người xe đạp, Khương Daniel ở phía trước phụ trách nắm giữ phương hướng, quả đào ngồi tại phía trước nhất gạch ngang bên trên, mình thì tại chỗ ngồi phía sau.

Ngay từ đầu là hai người cùng một chỗ cưỡi xe, nhưng Khương Daniel một mực đang đáp trả quả đào thiên mã hành không vấn đề, cha con hai cái rất là thân mật, hoàn toàn không để ý tới phía sau mình, mặc dù biết là nữ nhi của bọn hắn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là không hiểu thấu có chút ăn dấm, mấy lần chen vào nói không có kết quả về sau, thậm chí giở trò xấu dừng lại cưỡi xe động tác.

Người phía trước cảm giác được đột nhiên gấp bội trọng lượng, quay đầu nhìn hắn, cười đến bất đắc dĩ lại cưng chiều.

"Mệt mỏi sao? Ta mang ngươi."

Sau đó hắn liền thật không còn động tác, vây quanh ở Khương Daniel eo, miễn cưỡng đem đầu tựa ở trên lưng hắn, thế giới giống như một nháy mắt an tĩnh lại, thời gian trở nên rất chậm rất chậm, chỉ còn lại kiểu cũ xe đạp rỉ sét dây xích kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt chuyển động, bánh xe vượt trên một cái mưa dai hố nước, tại về sau mặt đường bên trên ấn xuống thật dài, uốn lượn vết tích.

... ...

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm, khóe miệng còn tại không tự giác trên mặt đất giương.

Hắn vẫn cảm thấy mùa xuân là cái rất không lấy vui mùa, đông hạ giao giới thời khắc, thay đổi thất thường thời tiết, bị nghiền nát rơi anh, tung bay phấn hoa cùng tơ liễu ở giữa cất giấu hi vọng, cũng cất giấu làm cho người ta tâm phiền dị ứng nguyên, tuy là còn thừa lại nhiều như vậy đáng giá chờ đợi sự vật, mùa xuân cũng xưa nay không là hắn thích thời tiết.

Tối hôm qua cái kia quá phận mỹ hảo mộng, là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cảm thấy, mình bắt lấy cả một cái mùa xuân ôn nhu.

Thế nhưng là sau khi tỉnh lại bên người nửa bên giường chiếu đã không, mộng trong mang theo hắn ôm mùa xuân người không ở bên người, cho dù biết đây chẳng qua là mộng mà thôi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là vô duyên vô cớ có loại kỳ vọng thất bại cảm giác.

Lúc đầu đã nghĩ tốt lắm, chờ vừa tỉnh đến liền cùng Khương Daniel cho thấy tâm ý, hiện nay xem ra lại muốn đợi thêm một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ mặc mình đổ vào Khương Daniel tối hôm qua ngủ qua một bên, dúi đầu vào xốp gối đầu, tham lam ngửi ngửi người kia lưu lại chất gỗ hương.

Tháng tư ánh nắng nhiệt độ vừa vặn, dẫn ra liên tiếp thoải mái dễ chịu âm tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy lười nhác nằm tại Khương Daniel trên gối đầu, ngơ ngác nhìn ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ khắp vào tay cánh tay, lại chậm rãi di động đến đốt ngón tay, chiếc nhẫn ngâm ở ánh nắng bên trong, phía trên vết khắc thấy rất rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng thấy hai cái nhẫn liều cùng một chỗ lúc dáng vẻ, lại dư vị lên tối hôm qua mộng, đem đầu che phủ trong chăn ăn một chút cười trộm, lại cảm thấy mình như cái tư xuân kỳ thiếu niên, nhớ tới âm thầm thích người liền sẽ khống chế không nổi bên trên khóe miệng đường cong, rõ ràng không có mở miệng, lại có giảng không hết ngọt ngào lời tâm tình từ đáy mắt đáy lòng đầy tràn ra tới.

Cửa phòng ngủ bị phá tan lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang ngó chừng chiếc nhẫn nhìn, bị đột nhiên vang động giật nảy mình.

Sáng sớm liền biến mất người giờ phút này liền đứng ở trước mặt hắn, nhưng giống như cũng không là đi làm việc, Khương Daniel còn mặc rộng rãi đồ mặc ở nhà, trên trán tất cả đều là mồ hôi, áo cổ áo cũng bị mồ hôi ẩm ướt, bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi nhìn qua khẩn trương lại quẫn bách.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người kia khác thường bộ dáng, rất là hoang mang.

"Ngươi đây là đi đâu rồi?"

Không phải nói đùa, Khương Daniel là thật rất gấp, kỳ thật hắn tại ăn khuya đêm đó liền nghĩ tốt muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thổ lộ, chỉ là mới chiếc nhẫn còn không có chuẩn bị kỹ càng, trước đó kết hôn lúc thực tế quá vội vàng, như là đã quyết định muốn lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, không thể lại xem nhẹ phần này nghi thức cảm giác.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel làm sao cũng không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đoạt trước chính mình một bước, tối hôm qua hắn ngủ đến một nửa đột nhiên bị bên tai tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang tỉnh lại, sau đó trên ngón vô danh xúc cảm, rơi vào khóe môi hôn, đều để hắn vừa mừng vừa sợ.

Trời mới vừa tờ mờ sáng, Khương Daniel không để ý tới thay quần áo liền vội vã đuổi tới phòng làm việc, đem làm tốt một nửa chiếc nhẫn gấp rút hoàn thành, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực mang theo không thích hợp chiếc nhẫn, hắn mỗi lần nhìn thấy đều cảm thấy rất thật có lỗi, cho nên ăn bữa khuya đêm đó hắn thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ, vụng trộm lượng ngón tay của hắn vây độ.

Lần này, muốn dùng đo thân mà làm chiếc nhẫn, thay thế nói miệng không bằng chứng lời thề, khóa chặt hắn quãng đời còn lại sáu mươi năm.

Khương Daniel từ trong túi xuất ra một cái nhung tơ hộp, quỳ một chân trên đất, mở miệng thời điểm thanh âm có chút run rẩy, không biết là bởi vì vừa mới là chạy trước trở về, hay là ra ngoài chờ mong cùng khẩn trương.

"Trước đó nhẫn cưới kích thước không thích hợp, ta vẫn nghĩ đưa ngươi một cái mới."

Hắn nói mở hộp ra, lộ ra bên trong một đôi chiếc nhẫn, đọc lên ở trong lòng luyện tập qua vô số lần câu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta kết hôn sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu há to miệng, nửa ngày không có có thể nói ra lời, mặt không tự giác đỏ lên, hắn suy đoán Khương Daniel tối hôm qua căn bản không có ngủ, như vậy mình một lần nữa đeo giới chỉ còn có hôn trộm sự tình chẳng phải là đều bị biết, thực tế là quá mất mặt .

Khương Daniel thấy người kia chỉ là bình tĩnh mà nhìn mình, lại chậm chạp không chịu trả lời, trong lòng khẩn trương lại nhiều hơn mấy phần, đổi cái thuyết pháp tiếp tục truy vấn: "Ta đã đem trên mặt nhẫn đồ án đổi thành năm ngôi sao tinh, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta cùng nhau chờ sao, cùng nhau chờ chúng ta gặp phải quả đào ngày đó."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, thuận thái dương chảy xuống mồ hôi, giống như đột nhiên minh bạch hắn vì cái gì gấp gáp như vậy muốn cùng mình cầu hôn.

Khương Daniel người này thật là cái mâu thuẫn thể, có đôi khi cảm thấy hắn rất lãng mạn, có đôi khi lại cảm thấy người này là thật hoàn toàn không hiểu lãng mạn.

Muốn có nghi thức cảm giác một chút đương nhiên không có sai, thế nhưng là thời gian này điểm tuyển phải không khỏi cũng quá xấu hổ, hắn vừa mới tỉnh ngủ không lâu, tóc loạn thất bát tao không nói, mặt không có tẩy răng cũng không có xoát, trên người áo ngủ cũng là không có chút nào nghi thức cảm giác có thể nói, nhìn nhìn lại vị tiên sinh kia đâu, đầu đầy mồ hôi dáng vẻ chật vật lại quẫn bách, hai người bọn họ thấy thế nào cũng không giống là soái khí tân lang.

Nhưng là lại có thể làm sao, chính là bị người này ăn gắt gao.

Nhiều lần treo ở bên miệng ngủ ngon, an ủi người lúc giảng cười lạnh, giấu ở nhẫn cưới bên trên thần bí đường vân, thậm chí là mấy năm về sau đưa cho nữ nhi dây chuyền, đều là chuyên thuộc về Khương Daniel vụng về lãng mạn, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ kháng cự không được độc nhất vô nhị ôn nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người xuống giường, chân trần đứng tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, khóe miệng ngậm lấy ý cười nhìn về phía hắn.

"Ngươi thật là trẻ con, thích ăn quả đào vị kẹo mềm thì thôi, còn cho nữ nhi lấy tên gọi Khương tiểu Đào, cũng quá tùy tiện đi."

Khương Daniel một mực căng thẳng thần kinh cuối cùng trầm tĩnh lại, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề nói câu kia ước định mà thành "Ta nguyện ý", nhưng hắn làm sao lại nghe không hiểu ý tứ trong đó.

"Ngươi định đoạt, đổi thành Ung nhỏ Dữu cũng tốt, Khương Đại trâu cũng được, tóm lại ta tất cả nghe theo ngươi."

Nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy thiếu chút gì, hay là muốn hỏi ra câu kia "Ta nguyện ý" lại trao đổi chiếc nhẫn.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi vẫn không trả lời ta."

"Ngươi cứ nói đi, Khương Daniel tiên sinh, ta yêu ngươi, nhưng nhất định so ngươi yêu ta muốn sớm đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm qua Khương Daniel trong tay chiếc nhẫn, phóng tới bên cạnh trên tủ đầu giường, trao đổi chiếc nhẫn chuyện như vậy, muốn lưu đến càng chính thức trường hợp mới được, hiện tại không bằng làm chút việc khác.

Mèo con nhắm mắt lại, ám chỉ chủ nhân hôn dáng vẻ thực tế có chút quá ngoan, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy trái tim giống như là bị mềm hồ hồ con mèo đệm thịt nhẹ nhàng giẫm qua, bắt hắn lại ống tay áo hạ lộ ra một nửa tế bạch thủ đoạn, dẫn hắn vòng bên trên eo của mình, khoảng cách giảm thành số không, trong không khí chỉ còn lại động tâm thanh âm.

Lại là Ung Thánh Hựu trước bối rối, người kia ấm áp cánh môi từ cái trán chuyển qua mũi, cọ phải hắn tai một trận nóng lên ngứa, lại chậm chạp không chịu tiến vào chính đề, hắn thực tế chống đỡ không được ôn nhu như vậy lại mệt nhọc thế công, dứt khoát chủ động ôm lấy Khương Daniel cái cổ, hơi có vẻ vội vàng hôn đi lên, hô hấp cùng môi lưỡi đều quấn cùng một chỗ nháy mắt, giống như là tới lui một trái tim bị người một mực bảo hộ ở lòng bàn tay, vui vẻ lại mê muội.

Hôn hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu tay bắt đầu không ở yên, một tay giải ra Khương Daniel nút thắt, một cái tay khác từ người kia quần áo trong vạt áo tiến vào đi, mài cọ lấy rắn chắc cơ bụng.

Khương Daniel không ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ như vậy chủ động, bắt được người kia không ngừng trêu chọc tay, dán lỗ tai trêu đùa: "Vội vã như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không chút nào yếu thế, cố ý nhướng mày, giảo hoạt đối hắn trừng mắt nhìn.

"Thế nào, ngươi xấu hổ a? Chúng ta lại không phải chưa làm qua."

Xác thực làm qua, lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền làm qua, chỉ bất quá thời gian qua đi quá lâu, có chút không quen mà thôi.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới đêm đó tại quán bar lần đầu gặp, người kia bưng chén rượu đi hướng mình lúc cũng là vẻ mặt như thế, giống như là một con kiêu ngạo lại nguyện ý tại chủ nhân trước mặt chịu thua mèo, ánh mắt đụng nhau nháy mắt, không phải thiếu niên tâm động như bão quá cảnh, mà là toàn bộ vũ trụ sụp đổ rơi xuống.

Khương Daniel giật ra còn lại nút thắt, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đè xuống giường, chóp mũi chống đỡ lấy chóp mũi nhẹ nhàng lề mề, hắn hôn lên trên mặt người kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, giống như là tại đặt câu hỏi, lại giống là lẩm bẩm.

"Nếu như ta nói, đêm hôm đó tại quán bar lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy ngươi lúc, ta liền yêu ngươi, ngươi tin không?"

"Ta tin tưởng, bởi vì Ta cũng thế."

Vòng quanh Khương Daniel phần gáy tiếp nhận hôn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu phân thần nghĩ đến, hai người bọn họ đồ ngốc trình độ thật đúng là tương xứng, ngươi nhìn, quấn một vòng lớn vẫn là muốn về đến điểm bắt đầu, dùng phương thức trực tiếp nhất ôm lẫn nhau.

Bất quá còn tốt, chỉ muốn quyết định phấn đấu quên mình đi yêu , bất kỳ cái gì thời điểm cũng không tính là muộn.

Nghĩ viết một bản đáp án chi thư, bên trong có tên của ngươi, có tương lai, có đã phát sinh và chưa thành hình không biết.

Có lẽ phía trước còn rất dài rất dài con đường, có lẽ thế giới này tùy thời đều muốn sụp đổ, nhưng bởi vì là mượn người yêu ánh sáng, cho nên mỗi một loại khả năng tính, đều vĩnh viễn đáng để mong chờ.

11.

Đảo mắt lại là một năm xuân, thành nam viện mồ côi cây anh đào bay lả tả bay xuống lấy cánh hoa, thổi vào phòng ngủ nửa mở cửa sổ bên trong, rơi vào bọn nhỏ đầu giường, trang trí mỗi một giấc mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo chiếc nhẫn trái tay nắm thật chặt Khương Daniel tay, tay phải run rẩy, đi đụng vào cái nôi bên trên ngủ say sưa lấy tiểu gia hỏa, từ có chút mân mê bờ môi, miêu tả đến khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Hắn làm sao lại không nhận ra trước mắt tiểu gia hỏa, lúc này Khương tiểu Đào còn bất mãn một tuổi, hẳn là vừa mới được đưa đến viện mồ côi không lâu, cả người gầy đến đáng thương, chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới tiểu gia hỏa trước đó khả năng trải qua khó chịu sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngăn không được mũi chua, hắn giờ phút này chỉ có một cái ý nghĩ —— muốn dẫn nàng về nhà.

Khương Daniel đem sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt dây chuyền cho tiểu gia hỏa đeo lên, tại cái trán nhẹ nhàng ấn cái trước hôn.

"Chúng ta thứ năm khỏa tiểu tinh tinh, hoan nghênh về nhà."

Đem Khương tiểu Đào tiếp về nhà đêm đầu, hai người đều có chút không nỡ ngủ, ngồi tại giường vừa nhìn tiểu gia hỏa ngủ nhan, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai vuốt vuốt ngón tay của hắn, để hai cái nhẫn vừa vặn ghép thành năm ngôi sao đồ án.

Hắn gần nhất một mực đang nghĩ, mình đời trước có lẽ là cái việc ác bất tận người xấu đi, bởi vì gây khóc quá nhiều người, cho nên đời này mới phải để hắn đem tất cả động tâm đều cho vị kia khóe mắt có nốt ruồi nước mắt Khương tiên sinh, như thế vẫn chưa đủ, còn có cái mang theo giống nhau như đúc nốt ruồi nước mắt tiểu nha đầu đang chờ hắn, muốn đem hắn toàn bộ sủng ái toàn diện lấy đi.

"Ngươi nói, nếu như khi đó quả đào không có đột nhiên chạy về tới tìm chúng ta, chúng ta sẽ còn giống như bây giờ sao?"

Lại tại hỏi đồ ngốc vấn đề, vấn đề này Khương Daniel tại trong một năm trước không biết trả lời qua bao nhiêu lần, nhưng hắn hay là không sợ người khác làm phiền tái diễn: "Sẽ, nhất định sẽ."

Thành như trong thơ viết, yêu không phải sấm mùa xuân đột nhiên đến thăm thời điểm một tiếng nổ vang, nó là không khí, dung nhập tại sinh hoạt mỗi một cái khe hở bên trong.

Ta sở dĩ sẽ yêu ngươi, không phải là bởi vì sớm đoán được tương lai, càng không phải là từ đối với vận mệnh phục tùng, chỉ là bởi vì ngươi là ngươi, ngươi sớm đã ở trong lúc lơ đãng thuyết minh liên quan đến động tâm tất cả từ đầu, để nguyên bản nhiệt độ ổn định khu chậm rãi ấm lên, để đêm đen như mực không phun đầy pháo hoa.

Ta biết, ta nhất định sẽ yêu ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt Khương Daniel so với mình muốn lớn hơn một phần tay, đem quả đào nho nhỏ tay khỏa tiến hai người trong lòng bàn tay ở giữa, gật đầu vụng trộm cười cười.

"Như vậy Khương tiên sinh, làm phiền ngươi kiếp sau cũng phải dựa vào ba sao tìm tới ta nha."

Kỳ thật vũ trụ bất quá cũng cứ như vậy lớn, to như vậy Ngân Hà ảnh thu nhỏ thành năm ngôi sao, một mình xẹt qua một vòng lại một vòng hẹp dài quỹ tích , chờ đợi lấy mênh mông trong tinh hà cái kia tiếng vang.

Cơ học lượng tử song song nhiều vũ trụ học thuyết dạng này dự đoán, tại giao nhau đường mòn trong hoa viên chắc chắn sẽ có một con đường, khiến mọi người tại sinh mệnh mỗi một cái tiết điểm đều chiếm được hạnh phúc.

Mà tại mênh mông hằng hà sa số trong vũ trụ, tại mỗi một cái tràn ngập vô hạn khả năng ban đêm bên trong, luôn có năm khỏa lóe ra tinh tinh, xuyên thấu không gian chiều không gian, đánh vỡ thời gian trói buộc, lẫn nhau ôm nhau, chung thân hạnh phúc.

END.

\------------------------------------------

Lão ngọt có lời nói:

Thời gian qua đi nửa năm lại viết trước cưới sau yêu, có loại nhặt lại nghề cũ cảm giác (? , bây giờ quay đầu nhìn xem nhiệt độ ổn định, sẽ cảm thấy thời gian trôi qua thật nhanh a, từ mùa đông viết đến mùa xuân, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đến mùa hè, có lẽ lại không lâu nữa liền sẽ có mới ngày mùa hè tập hợp.

Cho tới nay, cho bọn hắn kết cục tốt nhất thật sẽ để cho ta vô cùng vô cùng hạnh phúc, vô luận là hiện thực hay là thời không song song, hai cái trân quý tiểu hài đều đáng giá tốt nhất hết thảy, hi vọng đọc đến nơi đây các ngươi, cũng có thể cảm nhận được phần này hạnh phúc.

Sau đó, không biết có người hay không chú ý tới quầy đồ nướng Tsingtao Beer, đột nhiên cue nó là muốn cho khổ khổ Tsingtao Beer thêm điểm đường, không quay đầu lại là bởi vì chúng ta đều muốn cười đi lên phía trước nha.

Trở lên, hi vọng mọi người dùng ăn vui sướng.


End file.
